Is that a JoJo reference?
by giogio195
Summary: Team RWBY watches JoJo.
1. SONO CHI NO SADAME!

It was a dark and stormy night. The girls were just lounging inside their room, bored out of their minds. Ruby tried to toy with Zwei to see how high he can jump as Blake cowers on top of the bunk bed. Yang is doing some calisthenics while Weiss borrowed one of Blake's novel that is may or may not be overdue to be returned to the library.

"Ughhh, I'm so bored!" Ruby groaned as Zwei whimpered. "Oh, don't worry Zwei! You're not boring! I'm just... Bored in general. Any of you girls on the same page?" she asked her team. "Err maybe a little." Blake said as she took a small peek to see if Zwei is already away from the foot of her bed. "No. I find this book interesting." Weiss licked her finger before turning the page. "Could be worse, but could do better..." Yang grunted as she kept doing pushups.

Ruby huffed and puffed. "I'm going to check how Team JNPR is doing." she announced before leaving the room.

The leader casually walked through the dorm's hallway, but as soon as she reached a turn she heard a box landing in front of their room. "Huh?" she used her semblance to dash in to the cardboard box and to see tapes and a letter.

She saw four huge letters written on the side of the box that says "_JOJO_"

"Huh... Weird name." scratching her head, trying to remember if she knows someone by that name. "I'll just hand it to the lost and found." she picked up the letter to find a hint on who the sender might be.

"You won't believe this shi- shoot." she read and switched the cuss word because Ruby Rose doesn't have a potty mouth. "This show is so bizarre I resent it. But I crave for more and that the only thing that soothes my thirst is watching more as there is nothing else like it. So far these three volumes were the only ones I've found. But rumor has it that it has 5 more parts. I have decided to dedicate my life and search Remnant for the less for I HAVE to know what happens next. Anon. Huh... I wonder who Anon was..."

She kicked the RWBY door open as she carried the box inside, causing the rest of her team to jump in surprise. "RWBY! Do you know someone named 'Anon'?" she asked as she set the box down inside. "Oooh, what you got there, sis?" Yang said as she rummaged through the box.

Blake jumped down and read the letter.

Weiss is too invested to care.

"I think Anon means anonymous, Ruby." Blake mumbled as she set the paper down.

"These guys are hot." Yang muttered as she showed them the cover of the first tape of a blue haired muscular man with rugged manly features and thick eyebrows holding a book and a handsome sinister blonde man behind him holding a mask with a troublesome smirk.

"First, Phantom Blood..." Ruby squinted and read the words. "Oh, oh! These ones look hot too. Grrrr." Yang purred as the next cover shows an attractive looking brunette Brit with a smirk and spiky hair and a suave looking blonde man with pink whatevers on his cheek and a triangle ridden headband.

"Well Anon said it's so good that they are willing to give all their time to search for it..." Ruby trailed off.

"Ahh, how about this guy?" Yang held the third and last tape that shows a serious looking man with a cap and golden chained trenchcoat. "Mmmmm, handsom- wait, what's with his hat?" the blonde inspected his hat closer that seemed to merged with his hair. "So, you wanna watch it, Ruby?" Blake asked.

"Yes, perhaps it can alleviate your boredom." Weiss said from the study table. "I will if all of us will! Let's watch it as a team." Ruby's eyes sparkled as she declared it. Yang was all too eager because y'know, hot guys and cool name. The name Battle Tendency riled her up, knowing that this show will have action in it.

Blake was willing to go along with it. She already finished all her books and she could watch for a change.

Weiss doesn't seem to be interested, invested in reading Blake's book.

"Aww come on, Weiss! Don't be such a killjoy!" the leader whined. "Oh chill out, Ruby. She'll come around." the blonde grinned at her shitty pun. Blake snatched the first one from the box and sets it up on the tv as the two sisters pushed the couch. "Movie night! Movie night! Movie night!" the two daughters of Tai chanted in excitement. "Okay, here goes Phantom Blood." Blake said before inserting the tape inside the player.

"Oh look, a text." Ruby said as she paused it. "_Warning. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure contains violence and gore._ Ooooh, ominous. Can you handle it, sis?" Yang teased. "We're training to be huntresses, Yang. I'm sure a little gore won't hurt."

**Play**

_"Come!"_

_"MUDA MUDA!"_

_"What did you just say about my-"_

_"ORAORAORAORA-"_

_"Clacker Volley!"_

_"ORYA!"_

They are blown away by the sound of brass band playing. A panel showed a tough girl posing. A blonde thin boy with weird hairdo pulling his collar to the side, showing his chest. A delinquent looking guy with a pompadour pointing at the camera with open palms as a pink helmet wearing adonis reared it's fist back. Then the aformentioned cap wearing serious man with some sort of a long haired warrior delivering punches behind him and then the spiky haired brunette tying a bandana as it counts down to the muscly blue haired man in the cover as he reared his fist back and punched the camera

"JoJo's Bizarre Adventure." the three read the title, already interested in this weird opening. "Oh, it has sound effects!" Ruby noted enthusiastically as the camera zoomed through a torch lightened hallway inside the Joestar mansion.

Weiss peeked through the background unbeknowst to their knowledge.

It showed the clouds then it panned through the man who started it all standing on the stairs as the blonde man jumped from God-knows where to the frame as his back occupied half the screen as he stared up to the Joestar heir. It then spun to show the guardian angel statue, then it spun again to show a hand holding some sort of mask, then it spun to show a pair of hands carving two names in to the tree that reads "JoJo Erina" inside a heart.

It then showed an attractive girl acting timid as she pursed her lips to kiss the camera but she was suddenly shocked as the blonde boy kissed her, the camera spiraled around as the blue haired man delivered a brutal uppercut.

_"DIOOOOOOO!"_ they heard his furious war cry. A deep voice was also heard as the blood splattered to the stone mask _"I reject my humanity, JoJo!"_

"Aww, I thought he was a good guy, why did he punch him out of jealousy?" Yang muttered. "Maybe it would be shown later." Blake answered.

A bunch of police fired in sync to the music.

***bang bang bang bang***

"_WRYYYYYY_!" they saw a man wearing the mask get hit and collapse as glass shattered to which it shows the protagonist holding what presumably is his father.

"_JoJo_..."

_"I'll always walk with my head up!"_

A gloved hand pointed up to the sky.

But then RWBY felt chills up their spine (yes, Weiss snuck in to the couch)

_"MUDA MUDA MUDAAAAA!!!"_ they get an overhead view of the blonde man walking up the wall from a sea of fire.

"_I have surpassed the limits of a human!_" Dio claimed as he stabbed someone offscreen, holding the mask. As comic panels shows him looking at the camera, standing up, etc. He is saying quite alot of quotes as the panels appeared.

_"You're too weak to oppose me!"_

_"I'm more than a mere mortal!"_

_"You must be, Jonathan Joestar."_

_"You will lose against my might, JoJo!"_

Erina glanced at the mansion with concern but then the scene changes as the hero overflowing in what the girls assumed to be a yellow aura stood tall and ready.

"_Koooooooh_!" he charges up his breathing as the girls admired his chiseled physique.

"I love this show already." Yang said dreamily. Ruby covered her eyes but peeked anyway as Blake and Weiss just blushed silently.

_"Father, lend me your strength..."_

The JoJo guy stared the darkness as the music intensifies. With his determined glare he slowly took a few steps before fucking sprinting to ascend the stairs as he lets out a battlecry, his eyes burning with passion "_ORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!!!"

Meanwhile, the blonde villain just sat on what looks like a throne as he lets out an evil laugh, holding the mask as if to taunt the blue haired hero.

Team RWBY sat up straight as the climax of the song arrived.

A few more comic panels showed.

**"SONO CHI NO SADAME!"**

**"JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"**

_"UREYYYYYYYYYY!!!"_

Dio charges at Jonathan but Jonathan rears his burning hand back.

_"USHAAAAAAAA!!!"_

**"-JO!"** the manly singer finally finished as the Joestar's burning fist hit Dio's guard. The camera ascend to show more stories to come as the mask sank down in the depths of the ocean.

Team RWBY was speechless. But the leader broke the ice. "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

**Go check out the JoJo OPs with EoH voices. I'm not sure whom to credit since it got stolen by a few channels and I don't know who really own it.****It's basically what will happen if the Openings wore the Stone Mask with the Red Stone.**


	2. BLOODY STREAM

"Wait wait! There's more!" Yang shushed her sister as suddenly, jazzy trumphets blared.

_"Joestar..."_

They heard a different voice as the brunette adjusted his gloves.

_"Joseph Joestar."_ he adjusted his scarf as it cuts to the side of the title screen in quick successions, as he took a step then a pair of clackers with letter Js on them clang.

_"JoJo for short."_

Yang squealed at the handsome guy on the screen who pumped his fist with a toothy grin. "Wait, isn't that the same guy? What happened to his blue hai-"

"SHUT UP, WEISS! MY SENSES TELLS ME THIS IS GOING TO BE COOL!" Ruby rudely interrupted the heiress.

The title encased in rocks exploded.

The pink silhouette of this Joseph started to pose by bringing his hands up behind his back and tilting to the side. "_Koooooh_!"

"Is he... Posing?" Blake asked in skepticism. "Don't question it, Blake. Just enjoy it." the blonde brawler quickly replied, obviously loving it.

The silhouette threw two punches to the left before posing again. "_You bastard!_" he said in a playful way before spinning and doing another pose to the top left. "_Depending on what you say I might have to kick your ass_!" he quoted before kicking and posing once again.

Then three different silhouette with huge shadows were shown.

"Huh, wonder who these guys are." Yang mumbled. "They seemed to be imposing." Weiss observed.

Suddenly a sculpture of three men in fabulous poses were shown as an old woman praying on her rosary, a woman with a scarf, an x ray of someone's trachea and dark skinned kid screaming were shown in a quick transition before a feminine silhouette conquered the screen who swiftly moved her arms around to pose. "_I'm not teaching you for your own sake, I'm teaching you to defeat them._" they heard a female voice say, but everyone just blinked in confusion.

Suddenly a blue masculine silhouette entered the frame, who threw a few kicks _"I am a proud member of the Zeppeli bloodline!"_ before jumping away with his legs crossed in a figure four.

And then Joseph's pink silhouette appear to lace away holding a rope before standing upright in a pose as he lets out a chuckle.

_"I'm gonna punch my initials to your face!"_

He punched the blue silhouette, to which he parried it effortlessly, he dodged a head kick before the two paused in to a stance before Caesar delivered an elbow to which Joseph blocked as they competetively glared at eachother as the colors disappeared, revealing them.

But it's quite clear that they look like rivals rather than bitter enemies.

"What is this show?? Why is everyone so attractive??"

"Yang, please stop."

"_Clacker volley!_" the pink silhouette returned as the brunette clumsily got tied up and fell.

Team RWBY lets out a few snickers. This intro seemed to be lighthearted.

A woman with a perfect figure closed her eyes as she gracefully spun around the screen. Weiss can't help but feel envious of her because the heiress is not exactly blessed in the body department, a little salty that her younger leader grew a (slightly she says) bigger bust than her.

A pendant with a red jewel swung momentarily as hands suddenly appeared to reach for it.

Transition occured as the song neared it's chorus. Showing an old scarred man, a long haired man that could pass off as a woman, a blonde girl with red lipstick wiping a tear, two burly men, and...

_"EARTH'S GREATEST!"_

a man with a flattop saluting.

"I feel like we are getting spoiled big time." Blake thought out loud. "I don't know, but I kinda find it exciting!" Ruby yelled.

It showed a stone statue of a man with three masks before...

"WHAT ON REMNANT IS THAT?!" Weiss exclaimed as the mighty yellow figure of Wham appeared in a rather feral and animalistic artstyle compared to the glorious drawing of everyone else.

_"Wind Mode: DIVINE SANDSTORM! URRUEEEEGHH!!!"_ he screamed, gritting his teeth as his red eyes blared, two twisters rock the screen.

"That's so cool! As in windy!" Yang lamely remarked, but her teammates are too occupied to call her out on it.

"_Heat Mode: BURNING PRISON!_" another figure, red, leapt around with a ton of... Tentacles? Appendages? Tendrils? Team RWBY wasn't so sure but it whipped around the screen for a bit.

"_Light Mode: Shining Sabres!_" the last mysterious purple clad figure spun around as he sliced the screen in half to a neat transition of the three almost naked (Yang: Rawr!) built men stood on top of a pillar with fabulous poses as the large moon illuminated the area.

"Hey... The moon isn't broken, the heck?" Ruby muttered as she took notice of it. "This is fiction, Ruby, you should have seen that coming." Weiss lectured.

The camera panned as the back of the two showed.

"_Hmph_!" the blonde man with angel wings on his temple glared as he did a pose.

"_Come get some!_" the brunette pointed and smirked.

Suddenly the mask and the stone were briefly shown and then a figure of a mysterious man glaring and laughing maliciously at the camera with the sun on the background.

**"LIKE A BLOODY STORM ATSUKU LIKE A BLOODY STONE!"**

The brunette and blonde pair of hunks did a couple of shadowboxing.

"_Take this!_" the brunette delivered a punch as he got spun out of frame.

"_Hamon!_" the blonde yelled despite not using any ripple in his kick.

"_You're gonna have a bad time!_" the brunette delivered a couple of kicks to the air before doing a backfist before being taken out of the shot again.

"_Bubble Launcher!_" the blonde made bubbles just by spreading his hands.

"What?" the faunus asked in confusion.

"_JOJO!_"

Joseph delivered one last jumping kick while Caesar was shown back delivering a cry "_TAKE IT FROM ME!_"

Team RWBY scratched their heads as a red bubble with some sort of confetti inside was shown, failing to recognize that it was the bandana because it looks like a party decoration.

"**Ukiagaru kienai hokori no**"

It cuts to the brunette, looking ready to fight, tying the bandana to his head tightly before syncing a scream with the singer.

"_CAESAAAAAAAAAAR!!!_"

"**KIZUNAAAAAAAAAA!!!**"

"HE'S WEARING A CROP TOP!" Yang wiped a blood off her nose. Now that she pointed it out, the girls got to witness his exposed abs and sexually appealing build.

"**Nigirishimete~!**"

The camera panned up to the skies as a shooting star appeared, zooming out, revealing the red jewel they saw earlier.

"I think it's a ruby." Blake deduced. "Well, it seems like I made a cameo." the dark redhead smugly joked.

"These are amazing! But when can we actually watch the show?! These intros got me so hype, damnit." Yang complained as she searched for the controller to fast forward it.

In the black screen, they heard _"Your next line is: Grazie!"_

"Whaaaaaat?" the four looked at eachother confused.

**They are getting spoiled big time.**


	3. STAND PROUD!

Yang snatched away the remote from Blake's hand. "Hey, don't fast forward it yet." the faunus complained. "I'm not! I'll just hold it for now." the blonde maliciously smirked.

A red star appeared on the screen before zooming out to expose the first noble muscle man posing to the side.

"_Trembling heart, Unrelenting heat!_"

The heiress blinked as her heart skipped a beat. 'I don't know why but blue hair really catches my eye.' she thought silently, remembering Neptune.

But as Jonathan spun it switched to Joseph posing closer to the camera _"I'll knock you out of the park, shoot!"_

'Oh you can shoot me all you want.' Yang dreamily stared at the second Joestar.

But as the brunette got out of the frame, the trenchcoat wearing tough guy turned around and pointed at the camera aggressively, for some reason Blake flinched at his pose.

_"Kujo Jotaro's the name of the man who will send you flying."_

Suddenly, a large purple muscle spirit appeared behind him and punched the camera "_ORA_!"

"Oh, that looks really cool!" Ruby exclaimed. "Cool? I think he's hot." Yang smiled as the title card appeared.

The camera ascended through the ocean surface as the pink fixed moon appeared.

The non broken moon really bothered the four yet fascinated them at the same time. As 5 shooting stars cruised through the sky, RWBY failed to notice the 6th one on the far right joining in.

The next frame showed an ominous mansion. "_You are not allowed to bask in my presence."_

The camera climbed the stairs to reveal a shirtless muscular blonde man with a star on the back of his shoulder posing, exposing his chiseled pyshique from the side to which Yang promptly paused it to admire him a little bit longer.

"Oh come on!" Ruby snatched the remote and pressed play.

He swatted the camera away as it transitioned to three men and the purple spirit looking at a photo. A dark skinned man, the JoJo with a weird hat and a foxy grandpa.

"Look! Even that old geezer looks hot!"

"Yang."

"I know, I know... It's getting really old now, eh?" RWB rolled their eyes but they silently agreed. That old man looked a hundred times more eye pleasing than say... Professor Port.

Then the shot of 5 of the Crusaders walking through different terrain is shown. It cuts to a view to the distance as the 5 rode camels before a side view shot of the 5 staring at the distance.

"_YEAY_!"

Then the weird white haired guy with the flat top jumping happily as the cap wearing protagonist walked in along with the redhead with the weird noodle bang.

Then switching to them all staring at a campfire and then switching to a shot of the stars in the sky.

Ruby can't help but giggle on the white haired guy's enthusiasm. "I bet that the guy who jumped is the same guy who saluted in the second intro." Weiss proudly said as she snapped her finger, mistaking the french guy to be that nazi guy previously.

The dark skinned guy and the old attractive geezer stared at the camera before transitioning to the crew watching the sunrise.

An image of a woman with vines on her back and a bunch of other people Team RWBY will soon meet but probably won't recognize appeared as they all descend on the third JoJo's back to symbolize the burden that he'll be carrying.

Yet he stands proud to the side as his stand stood behind him ready to beat the living daylights out of everyone.

And then a rather distorted drawing comparable to the three beasts in the last opening appeared as the camera worked around his back to his eyes "_WRYYYYYYYYY_!!!"

"What in the world..." but Weiss was cut off as the chorus kicks in.

The chorus consisted of them showcasing their power "_HERMIT PURPLE!_" the old geezer summoned purple vines with a grin.

The dark skinned fortune teller did weird ass hand movements "_MAGICIAN'S RED!_" he yelled as a red phoenix with bodybuilder physique lunged at the camera.

"_Hierophant Green!_" the one with the noodle bang pointed to the side as a green humanoid appeared.

"_Silver Chariot_!" the enthusiastic weird man posed as a scrawny knight appeared and proceeded to thrust his rapier rapidly.

"Why do white haired people love rapiers?"

"Blake... For someone who hates stereotype, you're discrimating."

"It's just a joke, relax."

Ruby giggled as she caught on what the two are talking about.

"_Star Platinum!_" the trenchcoat wearing JoJo pointed as the spirit yelled

"_Ora_!"

The old geezer jumped to the side and swung around with his vines. The fortune teller yelled "_Crossfire Hurricane Special_!" as the buff phoenix appeared beside him.

"_En garde_" Polnareff boasted as his stand stood next to him. Then the camera descended from an overhead view to the green uniform wearing student. "_Emerald Splash!_" he cried out as his stand unleashed the attack that no one can just deflect.

"**JoJo! JoJo! JoJo!**"

As the background singers chant JoJo thrice.

They saw the blue haired gentleman closing his eyes with a smile as flames burn brightly in the background. Then it cuts to the brunette tying up the bandana with a look of a man ready for battle. Swiftly cutting to the protagonist of this arc glaring at the camera... Menacingly.

The camera ascends as tarot cards encircle until it reaches to Jotaro and Star Platinum staring down a shadowy figure. _"I'm gonna kick your ass... With my fists!"_ they heard his gruff, angry voice say to which they scoffed at the ridiculous yet undeniably badass statement, the stand angrily growled at the shadow mystery man.

**"Seinaru VISION!"**

It cuts to Jotaro with his finger at the brim of his hat. "_I'll teach you justice..._" he trailed it to the side with a glare as he completed his pose.

**"STAND PROUD!"**

_"... With my stand! Star Platinum!" _

The punch spirit appeared and punched the glass.

The girls squinted as they saw the naked blonde muscular man previously in the reflection as the stand punched it 4 times in slow motion.

Then the pace picked up as the Star Platinum entity went apeshit and unleashed a barrage of punches while the JoJo just glared at the camera coolly.

"_ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA_-"

Their eyes slowly widened as they camera cracks. "Uhh, guys? What is O-"

"_ORA_!" Ruby squeaked and jumped back as she thought Star Platinum's fist punched through the screen and broke their TV.

The three girls laughed at her misfortune although they all flinched themselves. "It's not funny!"

"Yes, it was awesome." Blake whispered, enamored by the protagonist's manliness. "I'm getting goosebumps." Weiss muttered as she can't deny the feeling of hype entering her nervous system.

"So, which one is your favorite?" Yang asked the girls. "Hmmm... I have to say the first one." Weiss said. "It shows a rather exciting story and a good pace, it feels like an epic or a legend being told." the heiress shrugged.

"My favorite is the second one, the jazz feels relaxing and that second JoJo, oh my God." Yang smirked. "Mine is the third one. It's... Intriguing to say the least." Blake lamely stated.

"It's okay to have favorites, but I think all of them are good in their own right." Ruby happily said to which her teammates nodded in agreement.

The scene changes at it finally showed the beginning of the series.

"Oh! It's starting!" the scythe wielder screamed.

"Dio... The invader?" Weiss read the text unsurely.

**I spared them from Sono chi no kioku. I'm not that big of a dickhead... Yet. So I won't show them the arguably most spoilerrific opening in the franchise. With that being said, Phantom Blood, here we come!**


	4. Different sides of the same coin

The first thing RWBY notices is that it's a dark and stormy night near a river with eerie music playing in the background. "England? Where could that place be?" Weiss pondered out loud as it showed the place and date.

"Ohh, dark and stormy night. So original." Blake snarke- Hey, I'm offended.

They gasped as they saw wreckage of a carriage where the driver is dead as fuck. There is also a woman who is dead. But the team didn't noticed the hero yet.

Hearing a coarse voice exclaiming about looking at the wreck. They saw an incredibly unattractive old man. "I take it back. Not everyone is attractive." Yang begrudgingly whispered as Ruby covered her eyes from the gore. "Come on, we just got started!" Weiss whined as she witnessed the corpses.

"_Oi, let's rob this dead guy_." Dario said as he examined the corpses. The team winced at the weird accent. "Velvet also has that accent." Blake pointed out.

"Wait, shush! You girls hear that??" Ruby asked in panicked to which the team gasped as they heard a baby crying. "Atleast the baby is safe..." Yang whispered, raising Ruby whenever Tai is away teaching made her incredibly fond of children. She can't bear to witness one dying. (Oh ho ho)

The team scowled as the unattractive old geezer opted on robbing the mustached man lying dead instead of helping the baby. "_Hmmm, what's this?_" Dario opened a suitcase that has a mask inside.

"That's the one in the first and second intro!" Ruby exclaimed out loud. "Hopefully, that blue haired JoJo and that blonde guy won't have to use it to hide their handsome faces." Yang whispered to herself. Blake was silent, concentrating on what she recognized as a plot point, being an avid reader gave her a keen eye for this kind of stuff.

"I wonder what it is..." Weiss curiously thought.

"_It's garbage!"_ Dario yelled and set it aside before looting the dead George.

"_M-Maybe we should-"_

_"No! Help me yank his teeth out_!" Dario angrily ordered on his wife.

"Come on! She just wanted to help the baby!" Yang angrily yelled. "It seems like it took place very long ago..." Blake noted as she noticed the clothes and mode of transportation "So it seems." Weiss said, disgusted at the vile man.

But as he reached for his lips, the dead man suddenly grabbed his arm causing Dario and team RWBY to almost jump.

George eyed the situation. His carriage is wrecked, and this sketchy old man was reaching out for him as he noticed the suitcase was open. The sane assumption would be...

"_You saved my life."_

"WHAT?!" team RWBY yelled at once. "Is he an idiot?!"

"No, he is probably concussed, trust me." Yang told the heiress, she has a good point since she needs to get hit hard in order to activate her semblance.

They saw the vile old looter scheme about playing along and introduced himself. The blue haired concussed nobleman lets out a tear of sorrow as he heard that his family died, but the baby is alive so hey, that's a good thing. "I think he is the father." Blake stated.

"I hate that old guy, he is such a butthole." Ruby grumbled as they saw the old Brando successfully fooled the Joestar, her teammates agreed.

The blood that flown in to the mask as it suddenly spurred spikes, causing the girls to jump.

"H-Huh??" the leader squeaked. "Why would you wear something like that?" Weiss asked. "It's probably some execution device of some sort." Yang noted. "Well, it's not like it's the most bizarre artifact I have ever seen." Weiss declared, coming from a rich family gave her the leisure of being able to examine alot of weird ass devices from all around Remnant. Some are dust powered, some use oil.

**12 years later.**

"Oh! Timeskip!" Yang exclaimed. The screen showed the glorious, magnificent, Joestar mansi-

"The Schnee mansion is way bigger." Weiss crossed her arms. "You say that everytime we see a mansion." Ruby snarked as her sister and her faunus teammate laughed. "Hmph!" the heiress pouted.

They saw the baby has growned up to be a responsible blue haired adult waving goodbye to George Joestar I with his incredibly large dog that caused Blake to tense up. "Aww, I thought he is gonna have muscles!" Yang whined disappointedly, "I don't know, Yang. He seems pretty large for a 12 year old." Weiss snarked. "He's 12?!" Ruby exclaimed in disbelief. "No way! That's a grown ass man right there!" Yang protested.

"But he is the baby in the carriage and the screen says 12 years later." Blake lectured.

"I- But... Uhh-" the blonde stuttered in disbelief. "He is big. No offense to Jaune but this JoJo kid seemed to be bigger than him." Ruby said.

"Wait, his name is JoJo Joestar?! That's so corny!" Yang laughed out loud.

The scene changed to what looks like a poor neighborhood, reminding the team about Dario. "_Dio! Dio! Get over here you wanker!"_

The team witnessed the old man bedridden and coughing. "He is sick... Not because he robs dead people, I mean he is literally sick." Weiss said. "He has a son eh? Oh he is that blonde guy in the intro!" Yang recognized the charismatic villain in the making closing a book he is reading.

Dio stood up and asked his father what he needs, to which he demanded more booze and threw an empty bottle to Dio's head... To which would have ended the series if he didn't effortlessly dodged it, smoothly transitioning to JoJo eating in the mansion with George.

"What a scumbag. I wonder if his wife already left him." Yang wondered out loud. "I hope so. Dio is the one who is now receiving his abuse unfortunately." Ruby replied.

George glared at Jonathan while the boy ate like a maniac. "_JoJo! Manners_!" he sternly scolded. "_Sorry, father..._"

For some reason, it gave Weiss table etiquette 101 flashbacks with Winter. "Guess who's having PTSD~" Yang teased as Ruby giggled "This girl!" the leader wrapped an arm around the fuming heiress.

The scene cuts to Dio winning against a dumbass on a restaurant in chess. The man begrudgingly tossed a few coins, but as Dio collected his prize, his head was shoved down to his meal.

"What a sore loser." Blake blurted out in annoyance.

They saw Dio just gritting his teeth, having half a mind to reach for the fork to give him the Narancia-treatment. But the blonde boy refrained, knowing full well that he can't retaliate against this big retard.

"Oh look, another cut. We get it, they're conplete opposi-" Weiss' sarcastic remark was cut short when the scene cuts to two boys bullying a blonde girl.

"What the- give her back that doll!" Ruby yelled at the screen. "Calm down, sis. It's just a show." Yang hushed her down.

"_Let's see if this doll has the real thing underneath it's skirt."_ the bully maliciously said.

"Somebody punch this guy!" Yang yelled at the screen.

Erina started to cry. "_Erina, the crybaby_!" the bullies chanted. "I swear if I was there, I'll make them regret even waking up that day!" Yang growled. "Wow, bullying someone weaker, I don't get why people find that entertaining." Blake snarked.

"_Enough! Give her back her doll_!"

Ruby and Weiss gasped. "It's JoJo!"

"Awesome, go show them what for, JoJo!" Yang pumped her fist up.

The bullies asked him if he's Erina's friend to which the hero replied. _"I don't know who she is but I'll fight for her!_" the words that made Weiss infatuated to this 12 year old rich boy.

"Yes! Beat their ass!" Yang cheered as JoJo tackled the bigger boy.

Buuuuut, he gets his ass kicked. "Oh." team RWBY said dejectedly.

The noble showed his handkerchief to provoke the bullies even more because they discriminate against rich folk. They beat him up even harder while the team mused about his name.

"Ohh, so it was Jonathan Joestar. That's alliterative." Blake chalked out. "It's so silly." Ruby giggled.

Weiss felt sorry and can relate to JoJo. She knows what it feels like to be isolated just because she is rich.

It then cuts to Dio and Dario's household. "_Dio, my time is almost up. Listen, you stupid shit._" the old withering man held up a crumpled letter and ordered Dio to take it to the Joestars because they owe him something.

"You didn't deserve it." Ruby coldly said.

"_You may be stupid, but you're also smart. Go out there and be the richest man_." the older Brando ordered.

Team RWBY scoffed at the rather oxymoron statement. "That sounds like bad news for our boy JoJo." Yang said to which her teammates nodded in agreement.

The scene returned to the Joestar on the ground.

They left the two. Jonathan refused Erina's help. "The hell is wrong with you, she just wants to help you up, Jonathan." Yang asked out loud.

"_Go away, I didn't do this for your sake_." Jonathan stood up and dusted himself off. "_I want to be a true gentleman. And a gentleman stands up for the weak. He is willing to fight the odds even if he knows darn well he is going to lose._"

Team RWBY smiled warmly at Jonathan's statement, specially Weiss. "I think he means he wanted to be a hero."

"Shut up, Ruby." the heiress angrily defended him.

"He's got guts." Yang mused. "A good kid indeed." Blake nodded.

It returned to Dio standing over Dario's grave. But for some reason, RWBY can't find an ounce of sympathy for the death of the elder Brando, agreeing that Dio is better off without him.

"_You were demented and a scumbag! You drove mother to work to death! Contrary to your belief, you are the wanker!"_ Dio spitefully said before literally spitting on his grave and walked away menacingly.

For some reason, it sent chills to their spine. How cold and unforgiving Dio appears, but Blake knew it was his upbringing. He had to be tough, contrast to the naive JoJo.

"So the mom did die..." Ruby whispered.

Erina picked up the handkerchief and read the name "_Jonathan Joestar."_

_Narrator: This is the tale of two-_

"Holy shoot, that scared me! Wasn't expecting a narrator." Yang exclaimed.

_Narrator: -fates bound as one._

As Jonathan arrived home, he wiped a blood off his busted lip as a carriage appeared in front of him.

"Oh, here comes Dio." Blake said.

The carriage came to a halt as the door got roughly kicked open then a briefcase being thrown out.

"What the ef?" Ruby asked in confusion as suddenly, the obnoxious blonde leapt out and landed with poise. He stood up and glared at Jonathan.

"BAHAHAHAHA!"

The girls covered their ears as the blonde brawler lost it. "He just- he just jumped outside and the first thing he did was to look tough! Hahaha, I'm sorry it was just so funny." she sighed after calming down.

**AAAAHHH, I can't fit it all in one chapter! So pissed ughhh...**


	5. Humble beginnings

One of the most iconic scene played.

_"You are... Dio Brando, right?"_

_"And you must be Jonathan Joestar."_

_"My friends call me JoJo! You can call me that as well!"_

Jonathan said as he has his hands out for a handshake. Dio seemed to consider shaking his hand but he felt triggered when JoJo's ADHD got the best of him and turned tothe sound of barking.

"Dog!" Blake squeaked.

"_Danny! That's my steadfast companion! Don't worry, he is too friendly to bite._" Jonathan cheerily said. But Dio...

Team RWBY's eyes widened as the asshole just knee'd the dog in the jaw.

"_W-WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! SQUARE UP!"_ Jonathan got in to a fighting stance angrily as Dio did the same. Jonathan glared at him angrily while Dio just stared at him coldly, thinking how easy it will be to usurp this brat.

"WHY DID HE KICKED DANNY?!" RWY was shocked to hear it from Blake. "I don't like dogs but I won't hurt them!" she angrily said. "T-That's right! This Dio is a butthole!" Ruby angrily replied. "Grrrrmrrphhr!" Yang made angry gibberish noises as Weiss huffed "It seems like the apple didn't fall too far from the tree."

George arrived and asked what the hell is going on. Dio humbly bowed and apologized. "_I hit it out of reflex, the size of the dog and the speed of it's approach startled me."_

"NO IT DIDN'T!" RWBY yelled.

Ruby rewinded the footage.

**"LIKE A BLOODY STORM ATSUKU LIKE A BLOODY STONE!"**

"Too far sis, rewind it just a little..."

Ruby fast forward it to the exact moment where Danny just approached Dio. "Look! He just wants to meet him! Poor Danny..." Ruby said sorrowfully.

The scenes played on as usual. "Smug jerk..." Yang cussed under her breath. "_This is your new home, Dio. Live as JoJo would_." George turned to the servants and told them to serve Dio as they would JoJo. "_Both of you lost your mothers at such a young age, you should get along well."_

"Flawless logic, George." Blake rolled her eyes. "So you're telling me, he is concussed for 12 years, Yang?" Weiss mocked the blonde brawler who huffed.

George told him to forget about Danny, to which Jonathan said he would be alarmed too if a strange dog lunged at him.

"I don't understand the part where you knee it's head." Ruby grumbled.

George ascended the stairs, ushering Dio to follow him so he can show him his quarters. Jonathan tried to be hospitable and help him with his case, to which Dio caught his hand and twisted it around, causing the hero to flinch.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Yang yelled.

"_Paws off my bag. Nobody touches my stuff without my permission!"_ Dio snarled at the rich boy. "_B-But I was just trying to help!"_

Dio twisted him around and elbowed his stomach. JoJo fell on his knees, winded. Dio smugly said that he'll have a servant carry them. But it's not over yet, the blonde boy loomed over and pulled his ear.

"_Listen, JoJo. I might be your guest but I won't take any lip from you. I'm always first! And keep your mutt away from me, it doesn't scare me but they disgust me. Remember, I am the top dog, got it?!"_

_"B-But I thought you hate dogs..._"

Dio scoffed and stood up. George called out and asked what's the hold up.

"Your son is getting bullied downstairs!" Ruby called out.

Dio said he'll be right there in a second.

The narrator then said that this is the point when Jonathan's life spiraled down. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." Weiss snarked.

A montage of Dio being better than JoJo commenced. First, JoJo got his hand smacked with a baton for having a question wrong while Dio answered everything perfectly. George berated him for not being able to focus and he should be more like Dio.

The scene changed again as they ate in the dining table. Dio ate his food properly while Jonathan ate like a goddamn maniac in which he accidentally knocked over the wine goblet, causing a mess.

George slammed his hand in anger and told him that he should be more like Dio.

The elder Joestar snapped his fingers as JoJo's dinner was taken away.

"Sheesh, he's just a kid, give him a break." Ruby said. "Sadly, things like that indeed happen." Weiss sighed.

JoJo stood up and ran away as he got compared to Dio once more. "_What an oaf_." the blonde boy muttered under his breath. "He is making JoJo look bad." Blake stated. "That's the point. He wants to be the favorite so he can have all the Joestar fortune for himself." Weiss explained. Yang and Ruby looked at her with horror. "Like I said, stuff like that happens in real life."

The next day, Jonathan is in a tanktop causing Yang to wolf whistle at his above average musclemass. "Yang, he's just 12."

"Age is just a number."

"And prison is just a room." Blake snarked.

"Seriously! Can you look at him and guess his age?? He looks 18 to 22!" the blonde protested.

The announcer introduced Jonathan to the crowd "Ah yes! Boxing! My favorite!" Yang clenched her fists. Weiss leaned and whispered at the younger girl "I think your sister is concussed." to which Ruby just shrugged.

They tensed up along with Jonathan as the boy realized who his opponent is going to be.

"_Nobody knows who he is, all we know is his name... DIO BRANDOOOO!_" the blonde smirked at JoJo as he laced up his blue gloves.

"Maybe... He can win against him?" Ruby said unsurely. "You saw how easily those bullies beat him. JoJo is screwed." Yang reminded her. "But there were two of em, and they were bigger than JoJ-" Ruby was cut off as the bell rang to which Jonathan hesitantly squared off against his adoptive brother. "Come on, JoJo! Beat that dolt for kicking Danny!" Weiss cheered. "Do it for Danny!" Ruby joined in. "What, JoJo! Stop using the same combinations- ughh!" Yang sighed frustratedly as Jonathan, while had fast hands, kept punching the same pattern. Allowing Dio to dodge.

'_I've never seen the like! I can't connect_!' JoJo thought grimly. Dio mentally praised JoJo's good arms but of course it ended with him saying he is even better. Team RWBY witnessed the almighty Booth Boxing Style.

"What the heck is tha-" Ruby's sentence was cut off as Dio punched him in the gut. Jonathan buckled over to which Dio took full advantage, delivering his coup de grace right straight to JoJo's face.

"Drat!" Weiss cussed.

But Dio is not done yet, he drove his finger up to Jonathan's eye. "WHAT?!" RWBY screamed. "What does he think he's doing?!" Blake sat up in disbelief. "Cheap trick!" Yang added.

And so, JoJo lost the match. "I guess Dio's got brawn too along with brains." Ruby remarked as the rest agreed.

The other kids interviewed Dio about his style. He agreed to teach them but on the condition that they won't tell JoJo. "Oh great, he moved on to tarnishing his reputation." the heiress lamented.

Dio monologue about taking over Jonathan's life. While the latter wondered what the fuck is wrong with his blonde adoptive brother and why is he such a cunt.

"Dio is such a butthole!" Ruby angrily grumbled.

The scene switched to Jonathan lazily swinging his legs on top of a branch. "_Ooh, I hate that Dio! I wish I could legally kill him! Why is he destroying my life??_" he asked out loud.

"Jonathan is so naive." the faunus said. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." Weiss once again snarked.

A group of boys appeared. JoJo waved his hand and inquired to join them, only to be called a snitch and a squealer. "_D-Did Dio told them that?_!" JoJo angrily asked as the group ran away from him. "Yes! Oh my- JoJo you dolt!" Weiss exclaimed, annoyed.

"_Damnit, it's Dio's fault!_" JoJo proceeded to angrily swing his arms around. "_Dio! Dio, DIO, DIOOOOO_!" he jumped high in to the air in anger as he rolled downhill.

RWBY sighed, it's how a man vent his anger they supposed.

"_Atleast I have you Danny, you'll always be by my side_." Jonathan softly patted his dog, who licked him in return.

"D'aaaaaw!" cooed RWY as Blake smiled warmly, maybe dogs weren't so dangerous.

A twig snapped as JoJo curiously glanced at the tree behind him. It's the girl earlier! And she brought some grapes! And his handkerchief! And... She ran away...

JoJo waved and asked her to come see him again.

"_She left without saying a word! Girls are so cute!_" JoJo gleefully said as he gave Danny a grape, causing the girls to blush at his statement. "Well... I hope things are gonna be better now that she entered his life." Ruby said. Blake however, gasped as she remembered her from the opening being kissed by Dio, but she refrained from saying anything. "Our boy JoJo is gonna learn the joys of love~!" Yang happily said as Weiss just silently stared at the screen.

The narrator rambled about JoJo finding light as love entered his heart, montages of JoJo and Erina were having fun on dates. Team RWBY found it heartwarming and sweet, Jonathan deserved happiness.

"Oh! Oh! That was the carving in the tree from the opening!" Ruby pointed Jonathan's sweet gesture that made Erina feel flusttered. "Aww, they're so cute!" Yang squealed. The happiness was...

Cut short. Jonathan waved goodbye to Erina as he ran to the sunset with his steadfast companion. Dio menacingly waited behind the tree where the carving was.

Team RWBY went silent and glared at the screen, figuring that Dio has some sort of nefarious plan.

Erina was shocked as she was approached by Dio and two schmucks. Dio said that JoJo was not allowed to be happy, Erina tries to use the Joestar Secret Technique but Dio caught her arm and...

"HE FUCKING KISSED HER!" the blonde brawler yelled angrily as her eyes went red.

"_Have you and JoJo kissed? I doubt it. Your first wasn't with him! IT WAS WITH I, DIO!_"

"You- you-!" Weiss can't find the words to express her anger. Blake silently waited for what's next along with Ruby. The team and Dio was shocked as Erina wiped her lips with mud puddle, a defiant gesture against Dio. RWBY smiled proudly at her resolve. "_YOU BITCH!_" Dio slapped her in the face which erased the smiles on RWBY. "I hate that guy." Blake deadpanned.

The scene changed once more, RWBY was too pissed to comentate. JoJo cheerily greeted Erina, but she whimpered and ran away from him. RWBY knew how she didn't have the courage to face the blue haired rich boy after what happened. Dio's posse chuckled and taunted Jonathan. Jonathan angrily asked them to spill the beans.

Seething, white rage was felt as Team RWBY was blown back by the shift in scene. A first person view of a 12 year old jumping over the large fountain screaming in anger. "Here we go, here we go!" the blonde brawler yelled.

Barging through the door... Say it with me "_DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!!!"


	6. Macho Macho Man

"_Silence, you're not allowed to say my name in such manner."_ Dio stood up nonchalantly, closing his book. JoJo ran towards him with his fists up saying how his fight is with him.

"Beat his ass, JoJo! You can do it!" Yang cheered. "Maybe he can't, Dio won the last time..." Blake thought pessimistically. Ruby and Weiss just hoped the hero can actually win this time. "Heroes always win..." Ruby whispered under her breath.

Dio boasted about how JoJo is just jealous and parried Jonathan's punch with his elbow as Jonathan faceplanted on his elbow, the blonde villain torqued his joint to increase the damage. "_You looking to get schooled again? Why didn't you just say so?_" Dio knocked him back and adjusted his tie.

_'I can't beat him! But if I lose now, I'll spend the rest of my life cowering in his shadow. Plus, I need to fight for Erina's honor! She needs her champion!'_ JoJo monologued in worry.

"You are her champion! Now get up and fight! I didn't hear no bell!" Yang cheered on him as if she was his boxing cornerwoman.

Dio tossed his coat away, declaring that he'll pulverize JoJo so he'll know he'll always be under his heel. "Shoot! If JoJo loses, this could be his last fight!" Weiss worried.

"_Come_!" Dio ushered as he got in to a stance. JoJo punched him but Dio blocked it with a cross guard, countering with a knee to the face. Dio monologue how he felt like he is the man after that, but JoJo grabbed his head angrily.

"_H-How are you standing after that?! Was I too gentle-_" JoJo didn't let him finish his sentence as his forehead landed on his nose. Dio's eyes rolled back.

"TIME TO RETURN THE FAVOR, BABY!" Yang screamed as Dio lets go of Jonathan's collar.

"HERE WE GO, HERE WE GO!" RWBY excitedly yelled.

All together now... "_DIOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_" Jonathan screamed in pure rage as he lets out a series of punches to Dio's face. The team started cheering out loud with every hit.

**punch*** "Yes!"

**punch*** "Yes!"

**punch*** "YES!"

**punch*** "YES! OH MY GOD!"

_"I WILL BEAT YOU UNTIL I HAVE YOU IN TEARS!" _JoJo yelled.

'_How can this pampered schmuck win against I, Dio?!'_

Dio monologue before JoJo delivered the brutal uppercut that sent the blonde butthole flying. The girls cheered and clapped at the spectacular show of fisticuffs. "That was so satisfying!" Ruby exclaimed even though she is not one for violence. "Which is why you should learn more hand to hand." Yang gleefully replied. "Serves him right!" Blake said in excitement. "And the winner is... JoJo!" Weiss said.

They all gasped as the blood landed on the mask, which activated it. But they didn't pay it too much attention since they know it does that creepy shit.

But they're all shocked as Dio sniffed and cried. "Awww! Dio got boo boo!" Yang taunted, but Ruby didn't find it amusing since she used to refer to her wounds as boo boos. Blake and Weiss smirked as Dio berated Jonathan pathetically. They all gasped in worry as he closed in with a knife. Good thing George arrived and say that JoJo was dishonorable for punching a man while his down.

"I am starting to think George wasn't really concussed. I think he's just an idiot." Blake said as the two boys glared at eachother.

Hours later after the brawl, a butler entered a crate inside the furnace without a care in the world, but as soon as he heard grumbling, he nervously thought there must be someone inside. Ruby gasped in horror as she imagined the pain of being burned alive. "What are you stupid?! Stop mumbling and get them out of there!" Yang irritably said. "I-It's not JoJo is it?" Blake nervously asked. "Of course not! He is the hero, a hero doesn't die in his story!" Weiss claimed (I feel shitty)

The scene cuts to Erina solemnly walking away as JoJo hid behind a tree, guarding her for any possible retaliation from crybaby Dio. "He destroyed it... He got what he wanted." Ruby sadly said, talking about the two's relationship. Yang attempted to cheer everyone up "Weiss, here's your chance."

"W-WHAT?! Shut up! Are we all forgetting that someone is burning inside the furnace?!" she complained about the cut. Blake sighed in relief as her suspicions of it being JoJo was dismissed.

The scene cuts back to George, JoJo and other servants standing over a grave. George explained how burglars rigged his death. "THE BURGLARS WANTED WHO OUT OF THE WAY??" RWBY asked in distress. George told JoJo that Danny's corpse looks too gruesome so they buried him right away. Team RWBY was silent. JoJo muttered Dio's name to which they told him that he hasn't return from school yet.

The narrator said that JoJo cried in his room as his only friend was also taken away from him. Ruby sobbed and hugged Yang while the older sister softly ruffled her hair. WB looked down in sorrow.

The scene returned to Dio loitering in the dark streets. He monologue about how he evened the score by killing the dog, but he was surprised how much strength was inside JoJo all along.

"_Bloody his nose... He comes back twice as fierce!_"

Yang smiled proudly. "Maybe JoJo has my semblance. Aren't you jealous, Weiss?" she teased, picking up on the heiress small crush. "Shut up! Danny just died!"

**7 years later**

_To be continued_

"More please..." Ruby said bleakly. "You okay? Maybe we should call it a night." Blake replied. "I wanna know what happens next!" she said as she wiped tears off her face. Blake reached for the remote and pressed next.

They immediately witness women with their throat slitted as it showcased the dreaded Jack the Ripper. "Oh come on! It just started!" Weiss whined at the sudden gore. The narrator said that the feud will unleash new horrors. RWBY doesn't like the sound of that...

The scene changed to a cloudy day on a field. "Oh sports. Great." Weiss rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with sports? It's fun." Ruby protested. "Everyone is so obnoxious and arrogant and loud, and they all smell unsanitary." Weiss explained to which Yang finds offensive.

A huge muscly silhouette caught the ball.

_Loud announcer: THE BALL WAS INTERCEPTED BY THE SCHOOL HERO, JONATHAN JOESTAAAAAR!_

Jonathan's heavy build and bulging muscles immediately caused their faces to go red. "FINALLY! MUSCLES!" Yang screamed in excitement much to Weiss' annoyance that her man was being sexualized by the brawler. "JoJo... Grew up well." Ruby muttered with a blush. "Puberty hit him hard..." Blake added as the titan of a man landed and sprinted screaming his ass off. "I bet those muscles are hard too~" says Yang.

"_OOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!_"

_Announcer: THE USUALLY MILD MANNER JONATHAN JOESTAR IS SCREAMING HIS LUNGS OFF AS HE RAN TO THE GOAL!_

JoJo was tackled from behind as RWB gasped, not wanting to see him lose. "Awww, I wanna tackle him too!" Yang whined. "Yang stop it! I will bravely confess that I am attracted to him and your lewd comments offend me!" Weiss stood up and declared that Jonathan was her JoJo to which Yang simply smiled "Knew it. Baited ya."

"W-What?? What do you mean you were baiting me?!"

They all blushed once again as Jonathan smiled at the camera.

_Announcer: HE GOT TACKLED BY TWO MOOORE!_

It's true, much to RWBY's concern. But Jonathan pushed through and walked with those 3 burly men grabbing on to him.

_Announcer: SUGOOOOOOOII! THESE 3 TWATS DIDN'T EVEN HALT HIS ADVANCE! WHAT POWER! WHAT DETERMINATION! THE JOJO TRAIN CAN'T BE STOPPED_

"Heck yes!" Ruby screamed in hype.

"I'm warning you Weiss, he'll split you in half in the bedroom."

"S-Shut up!"

Blake blushed at Yang's lewd comment.

Ruby then pondered on what happened to the blonde man. Yet the screen showed a demented looking player jumping horizontally in to the air.

_Announcer: OH! HERE COMES THE 4TH! HE FINALLY FALTERED!_

The team gasped as JoJo slowly wavered down with a nonchalant expression.

Yet JoJo's concentration did not falter and-

_Announcer: HE PASSED IT ON TO... DIOOO!!! OUR VERY OWN DIO BRANDO!_

"That announcer is really loud." Blake muttered but they soon immediately blushed as they witnessed Dio's slightly slimmer yet muscular build and less rugged and more handsome face. They begrudgingly admit that he's hot. Ruby shook her blush off, she'll never forgive him for Danny's death.

Dio breezed and dodged through the human obstacles like he's the Victorian Eyeshield 21. The team noticed this difference and contrast to JoJo's brawny approach. "Maybe he just doesn't like being touched?" Blake snarked.

_Announcer: WILL HE MAKE IT? OH SHIT, HE CAN! THEY'VE WON!!!_ _JOJO AND DIO! THE ULTIMATE C-C-COMBO!_

Dio obnoxiously touched down with a front tumble. "See? That's just showing off." Weiss huffed as Dio got raised by his team's members. "I didn't see you complaining when JoJo was onscreen~" Yang teased as Weiss regretted her confession.

JoJo moved through the extras with a smile on his face. Dio also smiled and looked like he was genuinely happy. Team RWBY was surprised when the two clasped hands in a manly handshake and praised eachother's work.

_"That's some fine running, brother!"_

_"Oh please, the way you carried those losers was more impressive. Besides, you made the good call of passing the ball."_

"What the hell..?" Yang reacted.

"What happened in those 7 years?" Blake asked. "I don't know, but it seems nice to see them friendly for a change." Ruby said as Weiss nodded in agreement.

_Announcer: JONATHAN WROTE A FINAL THESIS IN ARCHAEOLOGY WHILE DIO AIMS FOR THE TOP TO GRADUATE WITH HIGH GRADES IN LAW._

"The announcer is still too loud."

"Hah! Dio as a lawyer. So evil."

Jonathan monologue about how he finds it so hard to trust Dio even though he is trying his best. "Wounds heal but scars stay, Jonathan." Weiss said, forgive but do not forget. "Unless you have an aura, in which even the scars will disappear too." Ruby cheekily replied. "Hmph!" the heiress huffed.

The nosy journalists wanted to interview Dio about his relationship with JoJo. "They are adoptive brothers." Team RWBY muttered. Dio acted shy and embarrassed, "Why is he acting all shy?" Ruby asked, not looking that much in to it. "Maybe he felt shame for doing those bad stuff to JoJo." Yang concluded. "Maybe they became legitimate friends now?" Weiss pondered.

Buuuut, they got to hear Dio's monologue about him being disgusted at the idea of being friends with JoJo.

"Same old Dio." they all said in unison.

**Did somebody ordered a pair of muscular Brits? Extra beef. I love screaming Dio's name in anger, relieves stress.** **Sorry I made the announcer more hammy.**


	7. You've come to the wrong neighborhood

_"Come, JoJo. Let's tell father about our victory, I'm sure he'll be delighted." _Dio told his brother. _"Yeah, taliho!"_

"Dio can act really well, I'll give him that." Yang praised Dio's acting. The two arrived at the mansion.

Dio asked how George is feeling to which the old man lied that he is feeling kind of better. RWBY raised an eyebrow when Dio told him to not go to the hospital. "What, why?" Ruby asked. "Something smells fishy..." Weiss muttered. "Did you just say fish?" Blake asked.

"_Hospitals don't cure anyone. They are only after profit."_ Dio explained. "_Oh it's fine, back in my day, we call them wuss motels anyway._" George replied.

"George... You are an idiot." Yang gave up on using concussion to excuse George's dumbassery.

But suddenly an ad appeared. A manga panel showing the capped Joestar facing against a weird man with vents on his cheeks in front of tv screens appeared as Telence D'arby challenged Jotaro to a videogame match. "_I pick this one. All Star Battle_." it then switched to scenes of the gameplay.

_"Engrave! The beat of my blood!"_ Jonathan said as his fists burn. "_HAPPY UREPI YUROPIKUNEI!_" the brunette cheered. "_My resolve will open a path!_" the golden haired gangstar boasted. "_Here's how you flip people off, first, FUCK YOU!_" the daughter of Jotaro posed as videos of stand clashes appeared.

_"J-Jotaro, you shit! You know the special moves don't you?!"_

_"Why don't you use your stand to find out?_ _**YES YES YES YES."**_

_"NANIIII??"_

_"JoJo Kimyou na Bouken, All Star Battle."_ they heard Jotaro's gruff voice as the screen showed the game's cover.

"WHERE DO I BUY THIS GAME?!" Yang stood up holding her wallet. "Easy, Yang. That game is a massive spoiler treasure chest." Ruby pulled her back down to the couch. "That's one way to sell a game." Weiss said, obviously interested.

George congratulated his sons for their win to which Dio whined that they rushed home themselves just to tell him but George's old friend beat them. "_What a cunt._" Dio said as they all laughed.

Even though it's fake, RWBY can't help but smile that all of the Joestars are laughing along. George said he is proud of both of them, specially Dio.

"It's such a dick move to pick favorites." Yang stated, shivering at the thought of Tai picking a favorite daughter. "Yeah... A bad move." Weiss sadly said. The scene changed to Jonathan studying the mask inside a library. "He shouldn't be playing with that thing." Weiss said to which Blake replied "He wants to be an archeologist so he has to."

JoJo lamented that it was from his late mother and that he felt some sort of sentimental value to it, even if it's a fucking death trap. They were shown a scene of Dio's blood activating it 7 years ago. "Ha! The dog kicker got his butt kicked!" Ruby cheered.

JoJo hopes that one day he'll figure it out as he searched for books before knocking a book and few papers down. "Clumsy." Weiss criticized. "Don't be so hard on him Weiss, or he is gonna go hard on you." Yang teased, causing her to blush.

He saw the letter... From Dario Brando.

JoJo monologue in distress as RWBY was hooked. "_Dio is..! Dio is..!"_

"Is what?!" Ruby asked.

The scene changed to Dio grabbing the medicine tray from the butler and changing the powder with another one.

"CALLED IT!" Weiss exclaimed

"You didn't call shit." Yang rebutted.

JoJo asked Dio what is he doing with the medicine. Dio claims that he is the one who brings it to George since the butler had rickety old legs and will probably faceplant and die climbing the stairs. JoJo told him about the letter from Dario and read it out loud. The symptoms were same as George's.

"He is poisoning him!" Yang yelled.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Weiss snarked.

Weiss told them how common it is for rich people, willing to kill their kin for power and money. RBY was disgusted but it's the sad reality. JoJo moved in to grab the medicine but Dio grabbed his hand. Dio threatened to terminate their friendship, JoJo can't look at him in the eye because he doesn't have proof yet.

"Isn't the same symptoms enough? And what friendship?" Blake asked out. JoJo yanked his hand and the powder away from Dio.

"_Dio, swear to me!"_

_"Fuck."_

JoJo made a gamble. "_Swear on Dario's honor as a gentleman. Do it and I'll never bring this incident ever again._"

"But Dario doesn't have any- ohhh!" Ruby caught up. "That's my Jonathan." Weiss muttered under her breath.

Dio growled, how can he swear on someone who didn't have an ounce of honor to begin with. Dio punched JoJo in the face.

"OH! IT DIDN'T EVEN PHASE HIM!" Yang yelled as she noticed that JoJo tanked it like a champ. He didn't even budge and reacted by talking with a fist on his cheek.

_"I knew you killed him, Dio. Your reaction is unnatural."_

_"No, YOUR reaction is unnatural!"_

Dio attempted to angrily poke his eye because of JoJo's unnatural reaction to getting punched. But Jonathan was having none of it. He twisted Dio's arm and proudly claimed "_You'll hurt father, never again, Dio."_

RWBY was in utter shock as JoJo picked Dio up like he was made of paper and tossed him out of the ceiling like my landlord kicking me out after 3 months of not paying rent. Dio landed to the first floor like a sack of shit. JoJo declared that he'll have the medicine analyzed and that he'll be looking for an antidote and get Dio arrested.

The blonde man struggled to get up as he shambled towards the study remembering Dario. "_I have no use for a dead woman!_" his flashback said as he punched kid Dio. "_He pushed mother to death... The fact that I'm his descendant pisses me off..!"_ Dio spitefully grumbled. "_There is no turning back now_..."

"What is he talking about?" Ruby asked. "Something that is definitely not good." Yang replied.

Scene changes to Jonathan preparing to leave. He told his father to only trust these doctors, the butler sadly asked if he doesn't trust him anymore, to which George said that he should not take it as an attack, as he trusts his son.

"Awww, atleast their relationship isn't bad now." the leader said.

Weiss was alittle saddened by this, wondering how her father views her.

Dio plotted about murdering JoJo using the mask. Saying that it'll leave no trace since JoJo is dumb enough to put it on himself. The perfect crime. "That's... I have complicated feelings about that plan." the heiress mumbled.

_"Your curiosity will be what ends you..."_

2 days later in a place called London, Jonathan searched dead end after dead end in a snowstorm. The driver warned him that this alley is called Ogre Street, the most dangerous part in London. JoJo dismissed him, saying that he is too determined to care and told him to leave for his own safety.

"That's brave and all but ARE YOU STUPID?" Weiss berated her JoJo. "Uhh, maybe he is still concussed? Dio did punch him in the face." Blake innocently said, mocking Yang.

JoJo stated that since the university can't identify it, it must be Asian.

"Racist! Wait what is Asian?" Ruby asked, clueless.

As JoJo reached a dead end, the snow ruffled and it emerged with a cat eating a puppy.

"Noooo! The puppy!" the two sisters whimpered at the same time.

Someone just whistled at Jonathan. "That wasn't me." Yang said.

3 people are charging at Jonathan, one was holding a knife. "Is he gonna win this one?" Blake asked in skepticism. "Of course he will! And I know the reason why." Ruby folded her arms. "And what would that be?"

"Heroes always win!"

WBY groaned at the leader's naivety.

The demented one appeared to stab JoJo in the gut causing the team to gasp. The demented man expressed surprise as JoJo caught the knife barehanded. "Is he insane?!" Weiss stood up.

_"Heh, doesn't matter. I'll just pull it and you'll lose your fingers, you'll never be able to wank ever again."_

_"Try it then! The moment you pull, my foot will drive to your groin so hard your sex organ will change! I'm fighting for my family, the ability to wank is a small price to pay for my father's recovery, I doubt your resolve is bigger than mine!"_

The long haired moron leapt to which Jonathan knocked both of them one hit each. "Woo! See? He is stronger than ever!" Ruby said as Yang hollered "It sent them flying!"

"The last guy seemed special." Blake mumbled as the thug called Jonathan and showed him his bladed Kung Lao hat.

"AWESOME! I WANT ONE!" Ruby squealed as the hat flew around Speedwagon. Blake rolled her eyes "Wow, how to catch someone by surprise with your concealed weapon, Step 1: Reveal your concealed weapon and show off."

JoJo just stood his ground and blocked. The thug claimed that he will wi- JoJo kicked the knife as the thug threw the hat that got his aim off. It grinded on to Jonathan's bone, causing the team to wince, as the thug laughed in victory and told him that he wins.

Jonathan charged through him like a train and launched him 15 feet in to the air with a kick. "You celebrated too soon, dude." Yang chuckled. Speedwagon contemplated about life and that how JoJo's will is unbreakable, earning his admiration.

Things turned bleak as an angry mob appeared with weapons coming for JoJo like he is Shrek or something. "Oh no! Is he going to be- oh it cuts back to the mansion."

Dio expressed shock as the butler told him that JoJo foolishly went to Ogre Street, he smiled, it looks like he didn't have to get his hands dirty after all.

JoJo just nonchalantly stared at the crowd. Devoid of any fear, but as the crowd goes closer.

_"STOP! I won't let you hurt that gentleman!"_

The blonde thug called out. JoJo and the team gasped in surprise.

_"Tell me, buff sir. Strong as a bull you are, I know you held back on that kick. I want to know the reason."_ he said as he sat up. JoJo did an aristocrat pose "_It's true, I could have killed you, but I'm not here to fight, I am here for my father, I won't take you away from your family waiting for you from this dark business."_

"S-Such a badass!" Yang cheered. Weiss looked at the Joestar dreamily. Blake smiled at his noble reason while Ruby still wants to see more of the hat lodged in JoJo's arm.

Speedwagon got up thinking how awesome the gentleman is.

_"I wanna know the name of him who spared me."_

JoJo adjusted his hat "_Jonathan... Joestar."_

"The music, the everything! So cool! 10 outta 10." Yang said. "But the puppy though..." Ruby whimpered.

"... 9 out of 10."

"So. Can we all agree that Dio is screwed?"

**Sorry for the inaccuracy of the dialogues. My friends forced me to make it alittle more... Colorful.**


	8. Dio's ascension

Dio hobbled around holding a bottle of booze mumbling about how he is like his father in this regard. "Heh. Drunken idiot." Yang chuckled. "The apple didn't fall too far from the tree." Weiss proudly said. "What is it with you and apples?" Ruby asked.

Dio bumped to two middle aged men who told him to watch where he is going. _"These rodents have the nerve to talk to me like that? Hmph! Fitting test subjects."_ Dio approached them.

"Test... Subjects?" RWBY asked unsurely.

Dio held out the mask as RWBY braced themselves to witness the execution device in action. Shoving the mask obnoxiously and slitting the other's throat, the mask activated on the middle aged man. "_AAAAAAAAAGHHH_!!!" a bright light sparked as Dio covered his eyes.

"Oh shit. He is dead." Yang cussed. "Is it over yet?" Ruby asked, covering her eyes. The man fell down like a sack of shit.

"_That was it?!_" Dio kicked the corpse. "_Nothing but a toy for deviants_." the blonde man cussed.

The corpse reanimated as Dio stopped in his tracks. Dio faced his test subject as the man with the mask approached him. Dio grimaced in fear as the man puts both his hands in his shoulder.

"_He's... He's..."_

"ALIVE!" RWBY squealed as the mask fell and show the man's feral face with fangs and the like.

"_UGLY!_" Dio exclaimed before sprinting to the knife, picking it up and doing a pose. Dio blocked his slap with the blade as his blade went through the skin and tapped Dio's shoulder. The split hand shattered a brick wall in impact. Dio torpedoed to a railing near a river. "_K-Kono powa!_"

He hit the railing as he muttered about his shoulder being broken with a tap. "T-That's just a tap?? How is he that strong??" Yang exclaimed. "He didn't even react from the wound..." Blake said. "He is a monster. The mask makes monsters!" Ruby exclaimed as Weiss analyzed the situation. She had this bad feeling. The blonde villain crawled towards the river.

The monster approached Dio and shoved his fingers to his neck. Saying how thirsty he is and sucked his blood. "VAMPIRE!" RWBY screamed. "It's weird though, why do they have fangs if they can drink with their fingers..." Yang pointed out. The feral face becames younger as he gets full from Brando blood.

"Don't drink too much! You'll get drunk!" Ruby screamed.

Dio whined about the sunrise, he doesn't want it to be the last thing he'll see... Only to be saved by it. The vampire shrieked and turned to ash.

"Saved by the sun... Praise the sun." Weiss mumbled. Team RWBY was silent as Dio observed the cloth of the molten vampire.

"Oh no, what's he thinking now?" Blake asked out loud. "Well, knowing this guy, it's probably something bad." Yang replied.

Night came as Dio returned. A storm is coming up. the blonde entered the mansion _"Bloody hell! Why are the lights out?" _whining about how dark the mansion is. JoJo lit up a candle for dramatic effect "_Hello... Brother."_

_"JoJo..!_" his brother growled.

_To be continued._

"More! More! Last episode then we sleep!" Ruby yelled. "Err, it's getting pretty late, sis." the rest however, didn't agree with Yang and pressed play.

The two stared eachother down. "Do you think George already knows?" Blake asked.

"Yeah well, just look at how confident JoJo looks!" Weiss argued.

JoJo claimed that he had evidence in which Dio monologue how he'll stand his ground. _'I won't back down, JoJo!'_

RWBY gasped as they realized Dio is planning on using the mask to make himself invincible. JoJo said that it broke his heart that Dio indeed poison George, surprising RWBY and maybe Dio himself. He apologized as Dio scoffed and sat down. Knowing how that compassion is very Jonathan-like.

Dio suddenly asked for a favor and cried, catching JoJo off guard.

_"Favor?"_

"What is he... He is crying." Ruby said.

Dio argued that he could have escaped if he wanted to, he needed time to turn himself in. He made a few valid points. "He's right... He could have ran even before JoJo got the proof. But he returned." Weiss said as RY agreed. "He also had a tough childhood under Dario... Maybe he realized his villainy and got greedy." Yang muttered. "Guys, no! Can't you see that Dio is just faking it??" Blake yelled in distress, she can't believe Dio is this good of a manipulator. For some reason, Dio reminded her of Adam.

Dio grabbed the knife in his sling as he said he wanted to make amends. But before JoJo can comfort him. "_Mr. Joestar. Don't trust a word that man says."_ the thug from earlier has entered the scene lighting a match and then putting it out anyways. Like a boss.

"It's the guy with the cool hat!" Ruby squealed. WBY felt relieved to see him for some reason. "_I am Robert EO Speedwagon, the meddler! I love meddling._" he introduced himself. "Cool name." RWBY mused.

Claiming that he can smell and determine if a person is evil. "_You smell good, Mr. Joestar. BUT THIS MAN, SMELLS LIKE ABSOLUTE SHIT!_" he kicked the candle to which Dio dodged just like that empty booze bottle thrown at him by Dario. Dio is not amused.

Speedwagon revealed the Asian man. To which Dio recognized. A bunch of curtains opened as George holding a cane standing with cops said that he has heard enough. "What's with the curtains?? Is this a play?!" Yang complained. "JoJo wants it to be dramatic." Ruby snickered. "I gotta say, I find it cheesy." Blake giggled.

George said that he felt heartbroken hearing this, it saddened Team RWBY, George treated Dio like he was his own son and never treated him as harshly as JoJo. "George... You're a good man." Blake praised.

George can't watch his son get arrested so he decided to leave. JoJo told him that it's best for him to rest. Dio panicked, he needs to time it perfectly.

"_They won't catch him_." The Asian man said that Dio will escape as the three moles in his ear symbolizes that he has the luck of the devil himself.

Ruby shivered. "That's bullcrap." Yang said. "Right?" she asked unsurely as the three just stared focus at the screen.

Dio said he wanted JoJo to be the one to cuff him (please don't take it out of context)

The policeman gave him the cuffs as he walked closer to Dio. _"JoJo. Let me just say one thing. The limits of humanity will always left us with surprise, the more you plan the more things go unexpected. You can even say someone's humanity is a weakness itself."_ team RWBY blinked in confusion. "What is he talking about?" Ruby asked.

_"Dio... What are you mumbling about?"_

_"I REJECT MY HUMANITY, JOJO!"_

Dio got the knife from his sling as he raised the mask with a shit eating grin. JoJo stood there shock as he stared at the mask instead of the knife. "_I'LL USE YOUR BLOOD, BROTHER!" _Dio screamed as he lunged to stab him.

"JOJO! WATCH OUT!"

"Relax Weiss, he'll just caught it barehanded again like the last time someone tried to stab him. JoJo is stro-" Yang was cut off as the screen showed a flesh being stabbed by the knife. Everyone gasped for a moment.

"JONATHAN!" Yang screamed.

But Dio didn't hit the Joestar he intended.

"_FATHEEEEEEEEEER_!" JoJo screamed as he caught his mortally wounded father.

"George! No!" Ruby whimpered. "He's fast." the blonde brawler said, impressed by the old Joestar's speed to save his son.

"Yang!"

"What?"

Dio puts on the mask and laughed, wiping the blood and activating the spikes. He got impaled yet he kept laughing as he got shot by the police.

"It's that scene from the opening!" Ruby remembered quite well. "So the intros are ridden with spoilers... We got spoiled big time." Blake grumbled.

"They got him, right?? Before he turned to a vampire?!" Yang asked in panic. "I hope so!" Ruby shuddered at the thought of JoJo facing a really powerful Dio. "CAMERAMAN I DEMAND YOU TO SHOW US DIO'S CORPSE!" Weiss yelled. The camera showed Dio's body lying outside in the rain, motionless.

"Phew."

Jonathan held on to his father, convincing himself that this is just a bad dream. But it's the morbid reality. George smiled and gave him Mary Joestar's ring.

"George... He gave JoJo the ring so he can give it to his future wife..." Yang started tearing up before turning to annoy the heiress "Weiss, doesn't that ring look wonderful?!"

"SHUT UP, YANG! YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT!"

Blake started to tear up as she was touched by his fatherly gesture.

The policeman told him that if he had banished Dario earlier. "What is he talking about?" the leader asked.

A flashback commence as George and the cop visited Dario in his jail cell, who was incarcerated by stealing a ring. George covered up for Brando and told him that the ring is a gift. Surprising the cop and even Dario himself.

"GEORGE I'M SORRY BUT YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Nah-ah. The correct term is concussed." Blake corrected her much to Yang's annoyance.

George revealed that he knew that Dario was a looter all along and told him that he just did it to survive. _"If I was in his situation, I might have done the same." _he claimed, much to RWBY's shock. He walked up to the cell and handed Dario the ring. "_Sell this and buy something for your family. Then walk the path of righteousness, leave the life of crime behind._"

Team RWBY was astonished at George's noble heart. "He... He knew all along."

"He is... He is so kind. He still honored his deal with him even after the truth was out." Blake lamented.

Too bad he gave kindness to someone who didn't deserved it as Dario just spent everything he profited from the damn ring on booze then threw the empty bottles at his son's head like the scumbag he is.

"_WE NEED A MEDIC!_" Speedwagon yelled. JoJo held his father, he told him to not hate Dio for Dio must have did it because he felt like he was treated unfairly. "What." RWBY asked flatly.

"_Bury his body next to his father. And JoJo..."_

_"Yes, father?"_

_"It's not so bad... To die in the arms of your son." ***dead***_

Jonathan and the team cried. George is an idiot, but that's because his heart is bigger than his mind.

_"His kindness is gone forever..." _the foolish constable said but Speedwagon disagreed.

_"NO! He passed on his spirit to his son Jonathan! Usually I hate spoiled crybabies... But the Joestars are different! They are giants among men!"_ Speedwagon argued.

"Literally." Yang wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Rest in Peace, George Joestar." Ruby solemnly muttered as she tried her best not to cry. "He does love his son after all..." Blake reached for a tissue to wipe her tears. Weiss let her tears flow "A-Atleast he's with Danny now..."

**R.I.P. George. It's been a good run. Really tho, you're fast.**


	9. JoJo's inferno

"OH SHIT, DIO'S CORPSE IS GONE!" Yang screamed as the blonde's corpse is missing. Robert warned the cop near the window but his head got scooped away.

"AWWW!!!" team RWBY did not expect the gore. RW almost puked at the sudden violence. Dio poked his head through the window.

"_wryyyy_." that hiss sent goosebumps everywhere.

"W-W-What's that?" Ruby asked in terror.

Dio entered the mansion once again.

"_Watch out! He has a weapon_!"

"He IS the weapon, you dolt!" Weiss scolded the cop. JoJo grabbed a revolver from a cop's hand and aimed at Dio but he couldn't bring himself to shoot him, only shooting out empty threats. "Shoot him! Weiss ordered. "Won't work." Blake muttered.

Speedwagon shot him in the head instead. But it's not effective as Dio licked his blood and the wound regenerated.

"Does JoJo have any wooden stake?"

"Doubt it."

They could only hope Jonathan can survive til day since nighttime just arrived.

Dio leapt in to the air and boasted how the mask granted him this power along with George's blood. Even Speedwagon is afraid. He sucked a policeman off (oh shit) and tossed it to the others like a bowling ball. Their limbs exploded.

Ruby and Weiss nearly gagged as Blake and Yang winced at the gore. "S-Shit!" they all gasped as Weiss cussed.

Blake was nervous. Dio can probably win against any huntsman on Remnant with that kind of strength. Yang lets out an audible gulp, she will never be that strong, not that she wants to. A casual toss just exploded a bunch of people, even Adam can't do that type of shit, the faunus thought. A broken limb hit the scared Speedwagon that broke his shoulder.

_"Dio! You aren't human anymore, are you?"_

_"Wryyy..."_

_"I'll take that as a yes!"_

"What's a wryyy??" Ruby asked in fear.

Jonathan trembled in fear but remembering his father, his courage skyrocketed as he stared Dio down bravely. "JoJo! You don't stand a chance!" Yang screamed. Speedwagon screamed roughly the same thing seconds after. "See? Even Speedwagon agrees!"

"JoJo, you're strong but Dio is stupid strong!" Weiss called out as if the blue haired hero can hear him. But Jonathan walked and grabbed a spear from one of the statues. "Is he actually going to fight him??" Blake asked nervously.

"I still believe he is gonna win..." Ruby hopefully said. "Ruby, if you say because he is the hero I swear-"

"BECAUSE HE IS THE HERO! KICK HIS BUTT, JONATHAN JOESTAR!"

The dead cops turned to zombies. "Wait, why the fuck..?" Yang asked in confusion, not really sure what's happening anymore. "Dio can create zombies... Shoot." Ruby mumbled. "What kind of vampire can do that??" Weiss panicked. "He can spread an outbreak if JoJo loses here! He has to win now!" Blake said, feeling excitement and fear.

One of the zombies approached the defenseless Speedwagon, but Jonathan decapitated it by swinging the spear. "Ughh... Atleast it's not human mutilation this time." Weiss grumbled.

_"I CAN'T LET YOU KILL ANOTHER PERSON, DIO!" _JoJo pierced the spear through the vampire's hand as Dio jumped in to the air. But Dio held himself up and said "_WEAK WEAK WEAK!_" before bending the spear causing it to snap and hit JoJo's shoulder, JoJo collapsed as Dio landed with his back on him. _"Joooooooojo! You wouldn't mind if I test my powers on you, right? Even I don't know it's limits yet. So don't die too..."_ Dio turned around and saw nothing. "_... Soon."_

RWBY chuckled as JoJo managed to sneak away fast and quiet for a man with a spearhead on his shoulder. Behold, the birth of the Joestar Secret Technique.

Dio laughed as he saw JoJo's blood leading to a window. _"Hide and seek? Fine, I'll play your childish games. Let me just count to 10..._" Dio said as he reached for the curtain and smiled _"10! Wha- AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"_ he got roasted and engulfed by fire as Jonathan and Speedwagon hid behind it, the team laughed. Dio stripped his clothes. "Oh no! He is hot!" Blake exclaimed as Weiss and Ruby laughed at the pun while they all blushed. "How come it's funny when you say it??" Yang complained with a huge red tint on her cheeks.

JoJo tossed Speedwagon out as the fire surrounded them. They get to admire Dio's muscular and alluring physique "Don't look, don't look..." Blake whispered to herself. JoJo grabbed a claymore and used it to launch himself to the second floor, grabbing on the ledge.

_"NO! MR. JOESTAR! THE FIRE IS SPREADING! WOAAAAAAAGGHH!!!"_

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Weiss snarked.

JoJo launched himself up. The camera was fixed in a certain position as JoJo landed, causing his butt to be shown. The girls blushed one more time. "That's... Unneccessary..." Blake said. "I'm not complaining..." Yang whispered.

Speedwagon said how JoJo planned to make the fire burn longer and hotter to get around Dio's regeneration as fire seemed to only annoy him. "Then he has a chance to win! See, Weiss??" Ruby nudged the ice queen.

JoJo motioned him to come up. "_We're playing tag now, Dio."_

Dio relished on the challenge, an explosion blew Speedwagon out of the mansion. "Speedwagon! Don't die! I hope he's okay..." Ruby yelled in concern.

Dio walked up to the wall "_Using yourself as bait to protect that sewer rat? Very well. He is too filthy to be consumed anyway. Now you sealed your fate by allowing yourself to get cornered. Either die by me or die by the inferno below!"_

"Awesome... As much as I hate him, I gotta admit, that was cool." Yang said, admiring the way he fabulously walked up the wall.

JoJo looked at his last remembrance from his father, ignoring Dio's rambling about how his plan is useless useless useless.

"Rest in peace George... Watch over your son..." Weiss whispered.

Speedwagon kept screaming outside the mansion. "Oh, he is okay." Ruby sighed. JoJo waited for Dio, any moment he'll- oh there he goes. "_WRYWRYWRYWRYWRY! TAG!_" he screamed as he kicked JoJo, the hero blocked with the spearhead. JoJo's life flashed before his eyes. RWBY recognized the visions and wondered what happened to Erina.

JoJo got up "My lonely youth under your influence. You did me wrong time and again! Now it's time for me to pay you back!"

_"MR. JOESTAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!"_

"_OOOOAAAAHHHHH_!!!"

JoJo roared as he tackled Dio through a brickwall.

"HOW DID HE MANAGED TO DO THAT??" Yang exclaimed, Dio is this immovable object yet the mere mortal managed to tackle him through a wall with his injured shoulder nonetheless.

_"HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON ME, YOU INSECT?!"_

_"YOU'RE IT!"_

RWBY was at the edge of their seats as the two freefell.

"_We go to the flames together, Dio! I'll gladly sacrifice myself to end your villainy!" _JoJo declared that he will bring Dio down with him, Dio didn't give a shit and knee'd his stomach.

Yang stood up once more, wondering how JoJo's body didn't exploded from Dio's strike.

Dio punched through the brick wall to stop his fall.

_"GEWDBAI, JAHJUHH!!!"_

The blonde brawler started laughing so hard, the rest of the team paused the video... Before joining the laughter.

_"BWAAAAAA!!!" _JoJo screamed as he fall to the inferno. RWBY's laughter died as they saw the hero falling to his death. "JoJo, noooo!!!" Yang screamed.

_"The only thing I've lost is the blood I could have drank. Cry in tears of joy as you join your stupid father, you imbecile!"_ Dio said as he coldly stared down. _"Invincibility, immortality! I will rule this world! And to think that you're the one who gave me this power..."_ he arrogantly boasted.

The spearhead appeared beside JoJo, which he makes good use of. RWBY sighed in relief as he impaled the wall with it, did a flip and used it to launch himself. But his hand didn't reach Dio's foot, who was idling for some damn reason. JoJo used his belt as a rope and lasso'd Dio's foot. "Nice! Quick thinking!" Weiss praised. "JoJo thinks fast." Blake said.

_"DIOOO!! I'm not done with you!"_

_"UGH! Why won't you die?!"_

JoJo pulled him as they both fell. "Ohhh! A free fall fight!" Yang cheered, hyped by what she is seeing. "Yang, Dio can disassemble JoJo with ease, remember? I'm actually very worried if this is the right choice." Blake muttered, referring to Dio's monstrous strength. "Right. Jonathan going up against him in close quarters combat is a death sentence..." Ruby said worriedly.

_"Dio! Your fate is sealed!" _JoJo pulled the knife that killed George out of nowhere._ "Does this blade look familiar?! I believe it's yours!"_

***stab***

_"WRYYYYYY?!"_

Blake winced and covered her sensitive ears as the three laughed. "For someone who sounds so macho, he screams higher than Ruby." Weiss said between laughs.

"Ye- HEY!"

Dio grabbed JoJo's arms. But JoJo just continued to hold on as his clothes suddenly ignited.

_'I've crushed his shoulder to dust, and he is already on fire! But his grip on me is still that of a vice!' "Very well, let's take a bath in this lake of fire, but know that you'll be dying alone!"_ Dio said.

_"FATHER! LEND ME YOUR POWER!"_

"Holy shit, JoJo is tough!" Yang exclaimed, impressed that he still have his limbs intact for a man who does not have any aura or semblance, just his manly muscles. "I don't think any of our shoulders will stay intact even if we have our auras." Ruby said as the others agreed.

The narrator started saying that JoJo lets out a desperate cry, he kicked the wall that puts them right in line to...

Dio suddenly got impaled by the pointy top of the Joestar Family's Guardian Angel. They gasped at the sight. "Oh my-"

_"AAAAAAAGGGGHHH!!! How could... A worm like you..! I forgot who I was dealing with!_

_Bloody his nose... He comes back twice as fierce!" _

the flames engulfed him. RWBY was speechless. "_JOOOOJO!!! My reign was supposed to last forever! For... Ever..."_ he said as he appears to melt.

"Wait how is Jonathan going to survi-" an explosion knocked the JoJo outside. "_Ohh! Mr. Joestar!"_ Speedwagon screamed as he ran to check on his idol who was barely concious

_"F-Father..." _the Joestar weakly said. _"I am not your father but I can't believe it... You brave bastard..! You're alive! And you won against that beeeeeeaaaast!" _Speedwagon yelled to the skies.

_To be continued_

_"I'll be the roundabout! The words will make you out and out! Spend the day your way!"_

**Jonathan won without any hamon or stand. Definitely my favorite Phantom Blood fight.**


	10. Hamon no beat

"Hey this music is pretty good!" Ruby hummed at the song. "Did you guys just see how he won a fight against a fucking vampire?! Without any ability at all?!" Yang screamed excitedly. "We watched too, you know." Blake snarked but was incredibly impressed. "The way he used the belt... And that spearhead, and then the knife... And he outmuscled him too! He held on even after Dio crushed his shoulders!" Weiss said in awe. "Well. It's time to call it a night guys... We've got school tomorrow." Ruby said. "BUT YEAH JOJO IS SO AWESOME! It's the equivalent of fighting an Ursa Major with just your fists!"

"RIP George though."

"Yeah... He got cremated."

After the credits, a short advertisement came.

"_DORARA_!"

Funky music with piano and voice screaming "**Breakdown! Breakdown!**" repeatedly appeared as a pink skinned muscular humanoid punched through a wall. An athletic boy smiled at the camera as he jumped over the hall. "_Today is gonna be a great day._"

"Oh, he looks cute with that hair." Yang smirked but the team gasped as the wall behind him returned back to normal. He whistled as his stand disappeared, walking to exit the frame to the left of the screen.

The team glanced at eachother in confusion but heard his voice once again "_JoJo Kimyou na Bouken: Diamond is Unbreakable. Available on Blu Ray._"

"Wait! Is that another JoJo??" Blake asked in shock. "I think he appeared in the sadame intro." Ruby whispered, wanting to pet his hair.

Suddenly another ad also appeared. As this time a slick piano bridge played as a blonde boy who has his back on the camera spoke "_I__, Giorno Giovanna have a dream I believe that is right and just._" he slowly turned to the camera and held his palms out.

The music build up "**GIO GIO!...GOLDEN WIND!**" they heard a choir in the background as il vento d'oro reached it's climax.

RWBY blushed at his boob window, while he had a thin frame, he has a muscular chest. Roses grew on his palms. "_JoJo Kimyou na Bouken: Golden Wind. Available on Blu Ray."_

"Ruby! Those are for you!" the blonde brawler teased.

"Yea- NO!" the younger girl blushed.

Blake grabbed the remote and rewinded everything.

**"Alright now, alright now, hokuni no bullet!"**

**"Shijima no~ soko kara~"**

**"Furueru hodo kokoro moetsukiru hodo atsuku!"**

As they reached the very beginning. After the girl, they saw the two mystery Joestars indeed. "It must be what anon is talking about... There are 6 of em! And so far we only got 3!" Blake said as if she discovered something brilliant. "These guys must be Jonathan's descendants by the looks of it..." Weiss analyzed.

Ruby didn't care, she just wanted to pat Josuke's hair and poke Giorno's donut bangs.

"Well I'll be! All of them are hot. Even the girl!" Yang said.

Tomorrow came.

It's 1 hour before the first period of class.

Jaune was sitting in the classroom as Weiss barged in holding a jar of cookie. Ruby followed soon after "WEIIIIIIIIIIIISS!!!"

"Silence, you're not allowed to say my name in such manner!"

"We end this now! I'll never let you consume my cookies, your fight is with me!"

"It's useless, useless, useless! I reject my sugar-free diet, Ruby!"

They engaged in a slap fight to which confused the blonde boy.

Meanwhile. Somewhere in Vale...

"Wait up!"

"You're too slow." the two men entered a shop. But they are both too buff to enter the door at the same time. "I go first." the shorter one said as the taller one nodded. "Oh! I want... Vanilla!" the taller said. "Hmph. Fool, next time you'll be the one to pay, got it?"

"Sure! A gentleman always go by his word, you know that."

The shopkeeper said "That'll be 54 Lien please." the shorter man stopped reaching for his wallet as he heard that.

The two muscular men nervously glanced at each other. "Mister... Do you accept... Pounds?"

"NO! DON'T EAT THE ICE CREAM YET, YOU IMBECILE!"

Night came as Yang excitedly jumped on top of the couch. "Come on, ya slow pokes!"

It was shown that Dio is alive! "What??" Weiss asked in surprise. The Wang Chan Asian tried to loot the remains of the mansion only to reveal red eyes under the rubble... "JoJo... Failed to kill him." Blake muttered.

"Yeah.. But atleast that would show him not to underestimate our boy." Yang proudly said, Weiss glared at her. "Okay, YOUR boy."

"Episode 4: Overdrive? Huh." Ruby read the text. Speedwagon walked in what seemingly dark hallway with a sling on his arm. Lamenting how JoJo lost everything in his bout against Dio. RWBY felt sad for JoJo's sacrifice, specially now since Dio is alive. "_Spirit! That's what Mr. Joestar needs!_" Speedwagon declared. RWBY realized that he snuck inside a hospital to visit his new friend but...

"_What? It's the middle of the night but his room is lit._"

"Huh?? Maybe JoJo is- OH MY GOSH!" Ruby exclaimed as Speedwagon peeked to see an adult Erina taking care of the bandaged muscleman. "She'd grown." Yang said. "But she still looks like a stick next to..." Blake blushed as the camera showed JoJo, almost naked, covered in bandages but his muscular stature still noticeable. Yang purred as Weiss' eyes widened. Speedwagon thought that she must have stayed up all night to ease his burns judging from those wrinkles on her fingers. RBY looked at Weiss for any reaction, to which the heiress huffed. "Hmph! I would have done alot more to make sure he is feeling better."

"You mean like giving him a blo-"

"A massage! Don't drag me down to your pervy ways, Yang Xiao Long!" the heiress shut her up. "Suuuure, it's not like it can fit your mouth anyway~ look at the size of him."

"Q-Q-Quiet you!"

"Guys, shush! Jonathan is waking up!" Ruby said as JoJo slowly opened his eyes like he heard the two girls arguing.

Speedwagon internally screamed in joy as he saw his friend waking up.

Jonathan said she looks like somebody that he used to know. "That's because she is, you dolt." the heiress mumbled. But it's been years since they last spoken to each other, it's been years since the 'kiss'.

_"It's nice to see you again, Jonathan Joestar... JoJo."_

_"Erina! You've quite grown!"_

_"Me? Look at you, silly. You're an absolute unit."_

Weiss sulked as Ruby ruffled her hair "It's okay, Weiss. We're here for you." the heiress responded by hugging them all heartbrokenly "Shut up! Don't touch me!"

"_Ahh, I wasn't cut out for that sort of work anyway. Speedwagon withdraws coolly._" they chuckled at the ex-thug's attempt at being cool, cheering Weiss up.

Erina fainted in fatigue but JoJo used his broken arm to catch her. "_Oh my! Your arm, you shouldn't have caught me..."_

_"You've caught me a long time ago..."_ (the Joestar Sexdrive cannot be diminished by mere fracture)

RBY awwed at that while Weiss frowned, wishing he said it to her instead.

The scene changed as the screen said Whitechapel. Jack the Ripper is hunting his next prey as RWBY glared at the screen.

Dio appeared! But as Jack stepped back, Dio told him about humanity's weakness and limits. "Dio is recovering quite fast..." Blake muttered nervously. "Meanwhile, JoJo is still bedridden." Ruby adds.

Dio did some sort of hypno shit that made Jack submit. "WOAH! What's that?!" Yang exclaimed, alarmed as hell. "Probably some sort of hypnosis... He is discovering powers he didn't know he have! To think that he could have used that on JoJo earlier..." Weiss stated. "I doubt JoJo will give in to that! He's pure unlike that Jerk the Ripper guy." Ruby winced as she expected some gore. They flinched as Dio used his fingers on Jack...

Cut to a few weeks later, Jonathan was 75% healed, only suffering a broken arm as he walked around with Erina. "They're dating again." Yang said and provoked Weiss. "Ughh! If he didn't caught her when she fainted that arm would have been healed by now!" Weiss grumbled. They immediately went vigilant as they witnessed a figure sneaking around.

"Now who's that guy? Doubt it was a vampire since it's daytime." Blake curiously stated.

The man suddenly left in front of the couple, startling them and the team. "Holy shoot! That's a jumpscare!" Yang yelled. The Willy Wonka suit wearing Italiano leapt. "_Who are you??_" the Joestar asked. "_You did quite well surviving! But courage alone is not enough to defeat the mask!"_

"He knows about the mask!" Ruby exclaimed.

***poke***

He thrusted his pinky to JoJo's chest. "He's injured! Why would you do that?!" Weiss snarled. "That's the roughest boop I've ever seen." Ruby whispered. "Damn, I'm strong but I can't knock someone down with my pinky..." Yang adds. "His hand is all the way inside his chest! How??" Blake yelled.

JoJo's arm suddenly went spastic as a spark was shown. "_I-It's fixed! I can even lift this heavy rock!_" he picked up a small yet heavy piece of rock to showcase his healed arm to which Erina and the team are speechless. As William explained he actually added too many peppers on his sandwich which caused him to sneeze, causing RWBY to chuckle.

_"Who are you?"_

_"Baron Zeppeli, at your service."_

Baron led the couple to a riverside. To which he stood behind a rock with a cute wittle fwog on top of it. "Aww, a frog." Ruby adored.

The team listened about the man bumbling about breathing with life energy before bracing to punch the rock. "Wait wait! No! Is he insane?!" Weiss exclaimed. "The frog! He is gonna smash it!" Yang stated.

JoJo and Erina winced but they were shocked as the punch did not squashed the critter, a surge of energy went through it and split the rock in half.

Team RWBY sighed in relief as the frog swam away unharmed.

"_Introducing: Hamon! Or the ripple. Or sendo. Whichever one you prefer."_ Baron proudly said.

"Hamon... Hamon... Wait! So JoJo in the intro did not awaken his aura... He had this... Hamon instead." Weiss concluded. "Yeah, it's more of a semblance than an aura aside from the fact that your body glows." Yang said. Blake found it interesting that proper breathing is needed to operate it.

_"JoJo. The mask's master, Dio, is still very much alive."_

To which Jonathan got triggered "_Dio? Did you just say Dio?! What about Dio?? Dio is alive??"_

"Yeah, that's quite the news..." Ruby said.

***Winks***


	11. To Windknight's

"_I have sought the mask for decades. It is my mission to vanquish the mask and it's master!_" the baron said. "Hey whoa, easy there, mister. If anyone is going to fight Dio, it's JoJo." Yang said.

"It's JoJo's fault Dio discovered the mask in the first place so it's him who need to fix it." Weiss agreed. "Technically, Dio kissed Erina while JoJo just retaliated. It was more of an accident since-"

"Blake, stop getting too technical."

"_You must master the art of the ripple, for the fate of the world rests on your shoulders_." Zeppeli said to the buff boy. "Stop pressuring him." Ruby whined. Erina asked JoJo what's going on, to which the team concluded that only the Joestar and Speedwagon were the only ones who knew what happened.

_'Erina. I can't let her get involved in this... Never again.' _JoJo grabbed a branch in thought as William stared in awe, it blossomed and sprouted flowers.

"Woah! It's just like what that Gino Giovanni guy just did from that Gold Wind ad!" Ruby exclaimed as the rest of the team were amazed. Zeppeli thought that this big Brit had alot of untapped potential and reserved strength, and that it'll only get stronger.

"That's the plan! Learn the art, defeat Dio, break the mask and then save the world." Weiss stated in excitement. "Aww yeah! Bizarre adventure, here we come!" Yang cheered.

It cuts to nighttime inside a castle, they heard a woman's scream as Dio drank her blood. "_Pigs feed on grass, humans feed on grass, we feed on humans. As the top of the food chain, we are the superior beings._" Dio coldly said before crushing her head like a soda can. "OH SHIT! This show did not mess around when it warned us about gore..." Yang muttered as the woman's corpse fell on the ground. "_Bon appetit, Jack_."

RWBY's faces grimaced in horror but thankfully it cuts before Jack can indulge himself on the carcass.

"_I'll start conquering England. Soon the whole world will be under my thumb_." Dio said.

"Just watch, Dio. Baron and JoJo are gonna kick your butt!" Ruby said in full belief that the two are wearing plot armor.

One week later.

Jonathan monologued about his training with Baron. They see JoJo through different scenes training, although his nonchalant expression says that he is not having that much trouble. "Awww I was hoping to see him sweaty, lifting weights and shirtless." Yang sighed. "Ehem." Weiss cleared her throat. "Oh come on, Weiss. I can see it in your eyes, you wish to see him shirtless too. Dio's shirtless scene did not disappoint, but it wasn't enough!" Yang said causing the three to blush and remember the scene of the fabulous shirtless vampire.

The 4 deduced that hamon used breathing to wield the sun as their very own weapon, very convinient since Dio is a creature of the night. "Hey Blake! Can I shove my pinky to your underboob to see if you can unlock hamon?"

"No, Yang. That's ridiculous."

After a day of training, Zeppeli told him to take a break and tell him his life story. "Finally, we get to see how he knows." Ruby clapped.

Young William stood in a sail boat with his father's crew. A young man filled to the brim with curiosity for the unknown, he accompanied his father in his endeavors. One day, they found a mysterious mask in an Aztec site. "**AYAYAYY**-" (not yet)

Blake and Ruby felt interested, since ancient ruins in Remnant were either long forgotten or replaced by new cities.

On the voyage home, one dumb fuck donned the mask and killed everyone but the Young William Zeppeli, who dove to the water to escape his madness.

And that dumb fuck...

"_Is my father._" Zeppeli said. He saw his face as the rising sun saved his ass. How he managed to swim to the shore is beyond my knowledge though since the ship sailed away and William is in the middle of the ocean.

"That's sad... But I guess life is not all sunshines and rainbows." Weiss said. "It is! Sunshine literally saved William from his vampire dad." Ruby cheekily replied.

"That's... Heartbreaking." Blake muttered. "I guess it corrupts those who wear it too." Yang said. "But Dio is already psycho so it did not have much difference." Ruby remarked.

"_Hamon comes from harmony in ones breathing and proper flow of one's blood_." Zeppeli said. Zeppeli tossed two pebbles in to the river and explained that it uses the same energy as the mask. Striking a walking carcass with enough hamon will make them go BOOM. "Oh, well that's kind of complex but understandable." Weiss stated.

The italian laughed and said that JoJo is going to be Dio's first target in his conquest to rule the world. "Makes sense, JoJo is the only one who can stand up to his evil. But now JoJo has a new trick up his sleeves!" Weiss pumped her fist. "But Weiss... Jonathan is wearing a black undershirt. He doesn't have any sleeves." Ruby pointed out, causing the heiress' eyes to roll.

Zeppeli hold his arm out, so does Jonathan. But it's clear that Jonathan has the longer reach. "_Take a closer look at my fist, JoJo._"

"_Oka- OUFF!_"

"_ZOOM PUNCH!_"

The Joestar was knocked away as the italiano's arm suddenly stretched and punched him in the face. "How did that happened?? He hyper extended his forearm!" Blake exclaimed as Ruby winced at the bone crackle.

Zeppeli explained how zoom punch works, that the hamon makes it painless for the puncher and painful for the punchee. It'll give JoJo additional reach.

"_JoJo, focus your rhythm, hamon is succeptible to emotional disturbance._" the teacher sternly told his apprentice. "_Yes sir!_" he closed his eyes and inhaled...

"_MR. JOESTAAAAAAAAR!"_

That voice, it's the interfering Speedwagon. RWBY wondered what the fuck is he doing here. But they are enlightened that he brought news of Dio's headquarters in a place called Windknight's Lot. They suddenly rode with a stagecoach on the way as it is very urgent.

_"I confirmed that monster is there! We must stop him from spreading his filth!"_ Speedwagon said. "Yeah! I agree! But is JoJo ready to face him? I think a week of training is not enough." Yang said. "Have faith, Yang. He is the hero." Ruby said.

"The hunt for Dio begins." Blake said.

Suddenly the stagecoach stopped, much to everyone's confusion. JoJo is wearing a sweater vest with a bowtie and a deerstalker hat. "Hahahaha! You're gonna kill Dio alright, kill him with laughter!" Ruby laughed as Blake snickered. "Shut it! I think it looks good on him." Weiss defended. "Hey, as long as I can see the outline of his muscles, I'm not gonna be picky." Yang purred.

Inside a tunnel to the entrance, JoJo lamented how he didn't say his farewell to Erina, and that's more reason for him to return alive. "Don't worry, JoJo. Weiss is watching over you."

RWY gasped. "Blake, not you too!" the heiress pouted.

"_Driver! What the bloody hell?!"_ Speedwagon asked on why they stopped. Team RWBY knew this is an ambush. But it can't be Dio, it's too early for that. They witnessed that the horses and driver is riddled with knives. The horses were decapitated as the body rumbled.

Speedwagon and the girls screamed at the horrific sight.

JACK THE RIPPER EMERGED POSING FABULOUSLY, RWBY winced at the sight of the blood covered zombie. "_Dio has already gathered minions!_" JoJo exclaimed.

"_He's even crueler and crazier than Dio_!" Speedwagon adds. "That's quite an achievement." Blake deadpanned.

"_Stand aside, gentlemen, this maggot ridden carcass is mine._" Zeppeli fearlessly said, holding a glass of wine. "What is he- THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR DRINKING, BARON!" Yang exclaimed, underestimating Jack is the last thing they should do.

Jack rambled about consuming Zeppeli as he stabbed himself in the face without pain, either to intimidate the trio or because he is an idiot.

Jack tossed the carriage to the exit of the tunnel to block the sun but Zeppeli predicted it. Knives emerged from Jack's body.

Baron took a sip, knowing this retarded undead is no threat, meanwhile, said retard lunged with the hopes of making Zeppeli a human pincushion. Zeppeli spat hamon powered wine saw blades that effortlessly cut through Jack's knives "_Hamon Cutter! Pew pew pew_!"

"THAT'S SO COOL!" RWBY exclaimed.

"_JoJo, listen to your next lesson. Think of a flea._" Zeppeli rambled. Jack opted on stabbing him but Baron stopped the knife with the butt of his broken bottle, Team RWBY knew that the italiano got the situation under control. "_A flea only takes on humans because it's stupid. It's not courage, it's just hungry. A zombie is the same, they may wield power but they are nothing more than moving carcasses! Courage is the marvel of humanity! It's owning your fear! We humans have gotten this far due to conquering our fears to try something new!"_

Zeppeli leapt and delivered a hamon flying knee that will make Muay Thai champions Buakaw or Saenchai proud. "_Sendo Wave Kiiiiick!_"

"Nice! Kicking him after educating him! What a cool mentor!" Yang said while Blake and Weiss gave a polite applause. "His definition of courage is amazing." Blake praised. "Gaaaah! Look at that kick! That's full of courage right there!" Ruby squealed.

It melted half of Jack's face and disoriented him. Speedwagon screamed out how the Baron didn't even spill his wine. Jack retreated through a hatch. "_Coward! You have no courage at all!"_ Speedwagon trash talked the zombie.

Zeppeli handed JoJo the wine as a final test. JoJo must destroy that retarded undead without spilling a drop. "What- but Jonathan is just a novice! What he shown is a master's work!" Weiss complained. Zeppeli rambled about north wind and vikings, and said that if JoJo spilled a drop, he'll abandon the two.

"_Have you gone insane?! A-_"

"_You stay out of this_!" Zeppeli cuts off Speedwagon before he can rant.

"It's a test. If JoJo can't do it then Dio already won..." Blake muttered.

JoJo entered the dark pathway holding a torch. Mumbling to himself about vikings. The fire wavered as Jack hovered above him holding some sort of... Uhh, I can't describe it but it's a death contraption.

"What the fuck is that?!" Yang cussed. "I don't know but no doubt it's dangerous!" Ruby replied.

It grazed JoJo's arm but he managed not to spill a drop.

"Kick his butt, JoJo, he is a moron!" Ruby cheered. "That doesn't mean he is not strong!" Weiss said before facepalming.

JoJo kept walking forward as Jack returned to the darkness to hide from a corner. JoJo tried to think what would Jack himself do and controlled his breathing. "_The marvel of humanity starts with conquering fear!_" he said before breathing intensely.

**Eh.**


	12. Closer and closer

The wine suddenly swirled as JoJo came to a conclusion that it was his north wind. The wine is a hamon detector that coursed through his body. His body shook as courage and ripple overcame his fear and doubt.

"_Trembling heart! Unrelenting heat! I found you, deranged creature!"_ he said before punching the wall. "_SENDO HAMON OVERDRIVE!"_

Jack hid on the other side of the wall "_What in fuck's name is he mumbling abo- OHH AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!_" ripple entered his system as his face got incinerated.

RWBY grimaced at the gore but they can't deny that it was fucking awesome.

RWBY cheered as JoJo passed his test. "Woo! Our boy JoJo is officially a ripple man!" Yang said.

"_Sounds like JoJo figured it out. The north wind has created a proud warrior."_ Zeppeli smiled.

"I think ripple warrior works better, Yang."

To be continued.

"That episode is amazing! It keeps getting better and better!" Yang cheered. "Yeah it is! Now let's get the other one while the night is still young!" Ruby exclaimed, Blake smiled and shook her head before clicking next.

The narrator rambled about Windknight's Lot's background, built in the middle ages and all that.

RWBY was intrigued by this show's world history, so they listened silently.

As they exited the tunnel, everything seemed normal. No zombie in sight. But JoJo said he is sure that Dio is somewhere around. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." the heiress snarked.

"Now, if I were a vampire hellbent on ruling the world, where would I be?" Yang pondered, trying Zeppeli's tip of thinking like the enemy. "A castle! The only thing more monstrous than Dio's strength is his pride and ego." Blake snapped her fingers.

Zeppeli told JoJo how Speedwagon wanted to learn the ways of the ripple, but Zeppeli's finger slipped. RWBY chuckled at his misfortune "Well, atleast he tries his best to help. That's admirable." Weiss smiled.

A boy holding a knife stared at the trio from a distance. "Oh another ambush." Ruby said.

The Oscar Pine-looking boy (seriously, Pocco even had freckles iirc) cut the rope that made him swing through the group and grabbed their bag.

"Ahh, just a child." Blake chuckled.

JoJo and Zeppeli lowered their guard, it's just a pickpocket. _"OHH! That little devil! All of our money is inside that bag!"_ Speedwagon passionately yelled. "_He may be of use as a guide_." Zeppeli crouched and used his fingers to spread a small amount of hamon through the river.

He tiptoed perfectly on the surface making alot of '_ho ho ho'_ sound, obviously enjoying it. RWBY chuckled at that, Jonathan ran through but his feet sank up to his knees. Zeppeli told him that he needed to use more hamon.

The kid climbed a rocky wall as JoJo and Baron reached the other side. Blake was impressed, the kid can climb well. As a kitten/kid (kidden?) she had to polish her skills in scaling things in order to get where she is right now.

JoJo breathed and lightly punched the rocks with hamon, Zeppeli complimented him as the ripple got to the child and knocked him off.

"_It shocked me!_" the kid exclaimed before falling in to JoJo's arms. "_Nice catch."_ Zeppeli said.

"Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Weiss scolded.

The boy seemed to not remember anything, JoJo was worried that he used too much hamon. "He is concussed!" RWB screamed, much to Yang's annoyance "Stop it."

But Zeppeli said it's not the only thing weird. The sun has set and it showed that the place they are at is a fucking graveyard.

"Oh... That's... That's not good." Ruby said.

Hands emerged from the soil and grabbed JoJo's and Zeppeli's uncle. "_Watch out, lads. These decaying shells of the deceased are everywhere!_" Zeppeli yelled.

RWBY felt hype as more action is about to come.

_"A-Ahhh! MR. JOESTAR! LOOK!"_ Speedwagon points nervously.

The screen revealed... Standing on top of a rock pillar. Dio Brando himself.

"_The sun is gone, your lives are about to disappear as well!_" he boasted.

"_Dio_!" JoJo said the Joestar catchphrase.

Dio is currently wearing something more regal, befitting of his self image as the emperor. The zombies crawled out ready to attack the Joestar, but Jonathan simply kicked it to death.

Team RWBY chuckled "Good to see that they're not much of a threat anymore." Blake muttered.

"_I've been preparing myself for this moment! But I'm not much of use! Damnit!_" Speedwagon said.

"Hah! Reminds me of Jaune." Weiss said as the rest of the team chuckled. "I don't think Jaune is cut out for battle." Ruby said. "He is too clumsy." Blake said. "I remember seeing him twirling Gambol Shroud once and hit himself in the head with the hilt." Yang laughed.

"But hey, atleast he is trying." Weiss adds.

"_That arrogant blonde fucker is right there! He repayed Sir Joestar's love with a knife to the flesh! We can't let him get away_!" Speedwagon yelled.

Zeppeli lamented how Dio hypnotized the boy to lead him in the terrain where he had the advantage. Smart move.

"JoJo can think fast but Dio is more cunning." Blake huffed under her breath. JoJo may be decent at improvising, but Dio is good at strategy, they remembered Dio winning against that adult moron from the first episode, right before Dio got his face slammed to his meal. It was a humiliating scene where the blonde boy was powerless to fight back, but it showcased his keen mind for this type of shit.

"_A man of such mind should not posses the mask!_" Zeppeli said.

Dio motioned his zombies to rise up as Yang squealed, eager to see some action. After learning that the kid's name is Pocco, JoJo carried him and allowed Zeppeli to run in front of him. Punching the first zombie and allowing it to hit the others, the chain reaction of hamon melted the group.

"_ZOOM PUNCH!"_ JoJo stretched his arm to punch a poor sucker in the face much to the kid's amazement.

"Zoomed to the punch!"

"Yang, that joke doesn't even make any sense."

Zeppeli got closer to Dio and stared him down. "_I haven't met you before, so I'll say this to the mask instead, we have meet at last."_

"_Who are you?"_

_"I said I'm talking to the mask."_

Dio lets out a sigh that shows his fangs. Zeppeli snapped his fingers and posed. "_HEY BABY, Do you plan on fighting on top of that rock?"_

"_You're a cocky one for a bug. I am the pinnacle of life. The ultimate lifeform, I am incapable of going down to a pathetic human's level."_

"Yet you don't have any courage, Dio! That's what makes you lesser than a human." Ruby proudly boasted to which her team agreed.

They all blushed when Dio lifted his shirt to show a scar on his abs. "_This scar is the only thing left from my first bout with JoJo, come, strange insect in a white suit. Let your blood salve the mighty Dio's scar."_

Baron gritted his teeth and asked "_How many lives have you sucked away to heal those wounds?"_

"_Do you remember how many brrrrrreads have you eaten your whole life?"_

"DIOOOOO!!!" RWBY and Jonathan screamed in anger while the hamon master tensed up. Zeppeli told JoJo to stand back as he leapt to fight the tyrant.

"Woah! William, you stay back!" Yang and Weiss said in unison.

"_Solar hamon, shine on me! Sunlight yellow overdrive!" _Zeppeli leapt around and punched the arrogant vampire. But Dio caught his fist with his palm.

Team RWBY pondered how and why Dio isn't melting. But his sleeve got ruined so that's a plus.

Paper covers rock.

Dio trapped and freeze his fist that crawled to his forearm.

Everyone gasped.

"Drat! I knew it was too good to be true! If Dio died here then it would have been too easy." Weiss huffed. "He... He can counter the ripple that way!" Blake exclaimed. "Uh oh- OH MY GOSH!" Ruby screamed as Zeppeli's veins began to burst.

The team flinched, wondering how painful it feels. Dio explained how he managed to do this by vaporizing moisture in his arm, allowing it to freeze shit.

Weiss cringed at the thought of doing that against an opponent. She never tried and never will.

Dio then attempted to punch his frozen arm. _"One less hand for you to wank with_!" but his fist was stopped by Jonathan. _"Dio! I'm ending your madness! Stop it!"_

"_You honestly think I'll stop just because you told me to? Buffoon. But I must say I'm impressed by the way you blocked my attack."_

It's a choice, either JoJo removes his hand and Zeppeli loses his or JoJo will get his hand frozen too. Team RWBY is at the edge of their seats.

JoJo and the baron tried to get off by using hamon but it had no effect.

Zeppeli lamented how Dio is five times stronger than both of them combined.

"So the odds are still against Jonathan huh..." Yang muttered. "Even after his training... You're right, Yang. One week is not enough." Blake said.

"No! I'm sure JoJo can find a way around this!" Ruby said rather determined.

Zeppeli monologue on how he can't let JoJo be frozen too, throwing his leg out but Dio impaled it with his two fingers. RWBY gasped at the italiano's injury. Dio lets go of them but it ripped some of their skin in the process. Speedwagon caught the falling Pocco who's behind JoJo all that time clinging like a sloth, JoJo landed on his feet but Zeppeli crashed on to Speedwagon.

"_Cold! So cold it burns!"_ JoJo winced at his palm. Weiss could feel horror about how terrifying ice could be. Speedwagon inspected Zeppeli's arm.

"Eww, it looks like a corpse hand..." Yang flinched. "Atleast he is not feeling any pain anymore... Wait, that's not a good thing." Blake corrected herself.

"_JoJo! You won't mind that I brought along some company, would you??"_

"_No..?"_

"_Tarkus! Bruford! I summon thee!"_

The ground shook, JoJo and the team's mouth fell as the small hill he was on ascended.

"_W-WOAAAAH!!! Two zombies!"_ Speedwagon screamed.

The one with the long hair looked just about the same height as JoJo, while the other is 12 feet tall, almost the same height as an Ursa Major, but seeing this, team RWBY rightfully deducted that he is fucking stronger.

"A giant! He is 3x taller than Yatsuhashi! He looks like he can even punch a Goliath to death!" Ruby exclaimed. "Why can't that thing be on JoJo's side??" Yang followed soon after.

"_Pocco! Run and hide!"_ JoJo warned as the kid scurried away. "_Who are you, foul smelling bastards?!" _Speedwagon bravely asked.

A portrait of a woman who looked like she came from a royal family was shown as these two stood beside it. JoJo jumped down from the small hill as Dio introduced this 16th century knights.

The big redhead shattered it with his fucking finger!

"That's the strongest boop I've ever seen..." Ruby deadpanned.

**BOOP!**


	13. Quite a night to fight a knight

The rest were shocked by his enormous retard strength. The knights focused on JoJo, much to RWBY's worry.

_"My knights, have fun exterminating JoJo and those two bugs."_

"JoJo can't take them on! And Baron is injured!" Weiss yelled in worry. "I... I think he can still do it! Have faith, Weiss." Ruby said but she is also unsure how this will all play out. Yang gritted her teeth as the odds seemingly dwarfed JoJo, Blake lets out an audible gulp.

Speedwagon hastily grabbed Baron's arm. "_I, Speedwagon, refuse to be useless_!" he declared before lifting his shirt up showing his six pack. Yang lets out a whistle "Didn't know Speedy over here is packing heat." but before RWB can groan at her shitty pun, Speedwagon used his body heat to thaw off Zeppeli's frozen arm.

"Woah! He really is packing heat!" Ruby said in glee.

"It's not a dumb idea at all. A human's temperature can cure his frostbite. Since we're warm blooded creatures, it might just be enough." Weiss explained. "That's bullshit. But I believe it." Yang deadpanned.

JoJo tries out a zoom punch but Bruford the dark knight caught his arm with his hair. "Woah!" the team said in unison. "Wait is he using it to suck blood?" Blake wondered but got her answer as JoJo exclaimed about it himself.

Meanwhile Speedwagon is almost done. _"I did not come here to slow you and Mr. Joestar down! I may be ordinary, but I'll do anything in my power to help!"_ he declared.

RWBY admired his willingness to help. Ruby hoped he could have atleast brought that cool hat though, maybe JoJo's thick wrist broke it.

"_I have underestimated you, young man. I thought you'd run at the first sight of danger._" Zeppeli said with tears of respect.

Meanwhile JoJo is having trouble with hair. He tried using the ripple but it won't work since he is losing too much blood. Tarkus however unsheathed his giant sword.

"That thing... What the- how did they even make a sword that huge??" Yang spat out in denial.

"I bet Yatsuhashi can't lift that thing." Blake muttered.

"_WOOOOAAAH! Massive sword! It makes Mr. Joestar's 6 foot 5 frame look like a toddler!"_ Speedwagon stared in awe and fear.

Suddenly, the narrator took control as it showed the two knight's backstory.

Narrator said that in 1565, two queens had a fewd. Elizabeth I and Mary Stuart.

"So what does that got to do with-"

"Yang! Shush!" Ruby hushed the bumbling blonde.

Tarkus and Bruford lost their families, Mary Stuart welcomed them warmly. They found love for the queen, not romantic, but platonic. And the pair swore loyalty for her til their last breath. But one day, Mary's husband, Lord Danley, bit the dust. The opportunistic Elizabeth saw it as her chance and frame Mary.

"What?? What a bitch!" Yang growled.

"She sounds like a wonderful person, how did anyone buy Elizabeth's accussation?" Weiss asked in bewilderment.

Tarkus and Bruford fought bravely for her, fighting for her freedom, and fighting to clear her name. Elizabeth learned that these two were unbeatable and sort a bargain.

"_Surrender, and I'll spare her._" she says.

The two did not hesitate to turn themselves in. But as the two got ready to lose their heads in the courtyard, an executioner said this "_A parting gift. Mary is already dead. You got deceived."_

RWBY gasped at the twist. "I- she... She's a scumbag!" Blake said, disgusted. "I saw that coming!" Weiss angrily snarled.

The two knights were speechless. "_See that worthless carcass over there? That's Mary Stuart herself._" the executioner said. The two and the team gasped in shock as they saw her decapitated corpse and head in the corner.

"_AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHH!!! Elizabeth, you vile cocksucker! You deceived us!"_ Tarkus roared in anger.

"_With my dying breath, I curse you and your descendants! You damnable fiend_!" Bruford yelled.

They lost their heads before literally losing their heads, it was said that they resisted until the very last fuse of their fury.

"I thought they were selfish knights who wanted to live forever..." Ruby whispered. "They're loyal men, ruined by betrayal and victims of trickery after all." Weiss solemnly replied.

"_Now we swore loyalty to Lord Dio! The rightful ruler of this Earth!"_ Tarkus said. "_Anyone who oppose him shall meet death!_" Bruford said.

Speedwagon screeched how Dio turned these once noble knights in to beasts. "Dio, you corrupter!" Ruby said.

"_Hamon that burns in my hand. Scarlet Overdrive!"_ JoJo punched his hair covered arm to which the hair puffed like smoke. Bruford was shocked, yet he was impressed by this Englishman's resolve. "Oh! We're back in to action!" Yang said.

Speedwagon said how he had forgotten JoJo's motivation and the burden of carrying the fate of the world that rests on his shoulders, one of the reasons Weiss admired him so much.

A zombie lunged at JoJo, but Bruford eviscerated it. Claiming that no one shall interfere with their duel.

"_Lord Dio, this man has a great deal of spirit, I ask for permission to be the one to duel him. Pretty please."_

"_As you will, Dark knight Bruford."_

"_Yes..! Tarkus, stand aside."_

Tarkus grunted but agreed to not interfere to this honorable bout between man and undead man.

"_This feels so strange. It feels just like yesterday that I was studying about him at school... Now he is standing in front of me, determined to end my life_." JoJo said with a faint smile.

RWBY chuckled at JoJo's innocent antics.

Bruford leapt towards him with his hands behind his back. JoJo tried to think like his enemy, will he punch with his left? Will he punch with his right? Will he punch with both?

But instead he unsheathed Luck with his hair. JoJo dodged a lightning fast slice that almost ended the series.

But at the cost of falling in to the lake. Bruford was enjoying it and dived for him.

"S-Shit! JoJo's in trouble! He can't breathe down there how can he beat this guy?" Yang cussed. "Only time will tell." Blake said.

"_MR. JOESTAAAAR! Baron! We have to he-"_ but Tarkus blocked their way, as if to say 'stay there or get fucked.'

"Wow, that huge guy is the ref. How honorable." Weiss deadpanned.

"_Eh. He is already dead. My supervision is not yet needed. Tarkus, go deal with those two rodents in suits. I, Dio, will continue on with my plans_." Dio said before drifting away in a mist.

"How many powers can one vampire have?!" Weiss exclaimed in frustration. "More than one, apparently." Ruby replied.

"Dio is getting too cocky again... Which means..." Yang said, grinning. "Means what?" her sister asked. "JoJo is gonna come back twice as fierce!" she said with a huge proud smile.

JoJo needed to breathe while Bruford baited him to swim to the surface. Aiming to kill him if he gets too close. "I gotta say, Bruf is very honorable." Yang said as the rest nodded.

JoJo was running out of breath, he can't use hamon and Bruford knows this. Any normal human being would swim up. But JoJo and his descendants were anything but normal... He swam downwards.

"JOJOOO!!!" the team yelled in surprise.

"What is he doing?? Is he an idiot?!" Weiss angrily yelled but with a trace of worry. "I didn't recall him getting hit in the head so he can't be concussed!" Blake adds. "Blake, that's getting too old now, come on." Yang frowned.

"Oooooh! Whatever he is gonna do, it's gonna be awesome!" Ruby squealed.

JoJo kept swimming. Remembering George's tip when Danny won't let go of his toy. It's because he was taking it, but when he lets it go, Danny returned it.

REVERSE PSYCHOLOGY.

Bruford stared in awe as the Joestar lifted a small rock.

The team were at the edge of their seats as JoJo breathed air from the bubbles.

'_MY HAMON IS RECHARGED! Brace yourself! Dark knight Bruford!'_ he punched the water as a surge of hamon was about to hit Bruford. But...

_To be continued_

"AWW COME ON!" Yang screamed. "Next! Blake, play next!" Ruby squealed. Weiss was breathing heavily at the suspense, it's great. Blake almost dropped the remote but caught it and played.

Meanwhile in Anon's office...

He kept pacing back and forth. The elevator opened as the aggressive blonde man barged in. "H-Hey." his company timidly called out.

"Why didn't you tell us pounds can't be spent here?!" he angrily asked anon. Anon chuckled "My apologies, but you two were so eager to leave and explore Vale. I mean, I rewatched your part over and over again and I understand that this world seemed to be pretty advance and fascinating for you two but you shouldn't just wander off."

"Hmph! JoJo is the one who got too excited to explore. He is like an immature little brat." Dio huffed and crossed his arms. "Dio fancies cars so much he got accussed of stealing one." JoJo whispered as Ozpin laughed. "It's not my fault automobiles fascinated me! Back in England, we have to ride those rancid smelling horses!"

"Listen, while I may be able to convert your currency to Lien, I'm afraid I can't give you money, you're gonna have to work for it." Ozpin said as the two glanced at eachother. "Very well, do you know anyone who might need a grade A, creme of the crop attorney?" Dio cockily said. Jonathan volunteered to work in the library instead. "I'm not so sure about your request Dio..." Ozpin said.

Great, he loves the show but now he has to take care of these two. After receiving the tapes from a strange man named Valentine, he didn't know he'd unleash these two after watching the show.

Flashback

"_I can heal your wounds... You can live with Erina forever JoJo! ... JoJo?!"_

Ozpin felt a tear slide down his face as he witnessed the beautifully tragic scene in front of him. Until he heard two voices behind him.

"And to think you're alive after all that."

"Quiet, Dio."

The headmaster turned around slowly, only to see the two muscular gents in the flesh.

Flashback ends

Ozpin wonders if Ironwood had received the cardboard box.

Back to the girls

"_TURQUOISE BLUE OVERDRIVE!"_

"It sent him flying!" Yang exclaimed as Bruford went out of the water high up. But JoJo reached the surface with a cautious face. "Ahh. That tells me it's not over." Blake lamented. "But it hit him. Look." Yang pointed at the screen but Bruford is still fine.

"_I__ can't believe he outswam it_." JoJo muttered to himself.

"WAIT! HE DID?!" the blonde asked in utter disbelief. "But he is gonna win, right?" Ruby asked. "Only one way to find out." Weiss replied.

"... How?"

"By watching it, you dolt!"

**Sorry, I can't resist adding my twist. But no worries, it'll still focus on RWBY reacting, this is what this fic is all about.**


	14. One knight stands

**My favorite JoJo is all of em. I love them all except Gappy since I haven't read Four Ball Run yet.**

Bruford used his hair to attack JoJo. To which he countered by... "_OVERDRIVE BARRAGE!"_

Yang stared with awe and hoped to punch that fast some day.

But the hair wrapped around JoJo's waist before piercing his sides. "Oooh! That's gonna leave a mark." Blake winced.

JoJo was slammed to a tree as his two comrades yelled his name in concern. "_H-He's draining my blood... I can't move!"_

"Jonathan!" RWBY yelled out. "_I will slice thy head and bathe in your blood! But know that you have fought wel_l!" Bruford swung Luck all the way to decapitate the hero. RWBY winced and closed their eyes, they can't bear to witness JoJo's gruesome death.

Then comes the ancestor of all rapid punches.

"_TRY THIS ONE UP FOR SIZE_!" JoJo roared. RWBY opened their eyes as JoJo kicked the side of the sword. "_Metal conducts hamon just fine, METAL SILVER OVERDRIVE!_" there goes Bruford's arm.

"What a brain! He guarded and attacked at the same time!" Blake exclaimed. "Aww! Go finish him off, JoJo!" Yang screamed. Ruby smiled as Weiss sighed in relief, on the verge of fainting.

Jonathan broke free from the grasps of Bruford's silky smooth locks.

Golden aura engulfed Jonathan Joestar as he posed with a fighting stance.

"_Hear my trembling heart! Feel my unrelenting heat!"_

Bruford dashed in to interrupt JoJo's charging attack.

JoJo lets out a low growl as his body shakes, oozing with testosterone and hamon as RWBY watched silently.

"_Engrave! My blood's razor sharp beat!"_

He unleashed his fists...

"_SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE!"_ hundreds of punches landed on Bruford's sorry ass as the team squealed in the awesome curbstomp that unfolded in front of their eyes. It sent the dark knight soaring away.

"Well I'll be! Didn't think my boy can teach me a thing or two about punches! I can remember lecturing him about his combos when he was a kid just like it was yesterday." Yang sighed, nostalgic. "Uh, Yang? It WAS yesterday. I found the box last night." her sister adds. "He kicked his ass so hard." Blake said with a smile. "With his fists nonetheless." Weiss sighed dreamily.

JoJo monologued how it felt different when he launched him away, but he told himself that Bruford had to be destroyed. RWBY went silent as Bruford stood up. His body sizzles with the burning ripple but he claimed that the pain was nothing to him.

"_You're filthier than an excrement, Bruford! You should have stayed down!"_ Speedwagon gave his much needed trash talk.

The knight lunged to slice Jonathan's face with his sword while JoJo just stared at him with a solemn look.

"JOJO! WHY ARE YOU CONCUSSED, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUNCHED HIM!" Blake yelled in worry. Weiss covered her eyes. Ruby bit her nails. "JOJO STOP ZONING OUT AND DODGE!" Yang screamed.

Speedwagon also screamed in worry. But Bruford's sword halted at JoJo's cheek gently, by his own hand.

"Whaaaaat?" RWBY asked in confusion.

"_You said 'this pain'. You can feel again."_ JoJo said.

"Wait, zombies don't feel pain right? But what about that Jack guy screaming when he got burned?" Ruby asked. "Hamon is the only thing that can hurt them." Blake answered.

RWBY saw grass and flowers started to bloom on Bruford's feet. But before they can react, Zeppeli said that JoJo's hamon ravaged his body, and it's potency went through the undead knight's body towards the ground. "Just like on that tree branch..." Weiss said, remembering Jonathan's first use of hamon.

Bruford lowered his sword and smiled at the hero. His leg melted as he fell to the ground. The pain destroyed his body but it revived his noble lionheart back. JoJo squatted to meet Bruford's level and told him he stopped fighting him because of that.

"He felt... Whole again." Blake narrated. "_WOAAAH! His face is not twisted by rage anymore! It's like a son talking peacefully with his mother!" _Speedwagon passionately screams.

RWBY chuckled at that silly analogy, but it did make sense.

Bruford asked JoJo if he believed he stopped his attack because his faith in humans is that strong.

"George passed his heart to his true son." Ruby said proudly. "But I still think JoJo is a dolt!" Weiss huffed. "Awww, did your knight in shining muscles give you quite the scare?" Yang teased. "Hmph!"

Bruford said he had no regrets. He will return to his queen and tell her all about this marvelous man he met in combat. The scene was just so sad yet so heartwarming for the team, their eyes started to water.

"_Companion of a world 300 years younger than I, tell me your name."_

_"Jonathan... Joestar."_

Bruford handed him his sword and deemed him worthy, but he renamed it to Pluck. "What, why did he renamed it?" Yang asked. "Because Luck was given to him by Mary Stuart and it will always be his." Blake replied.

"Well that makes sense. Atleast it's short and simple unlike other weapon names I've heard." Yang grumbled.

"Huh, if I ever give my Crescent Rose to someone one day, I shall rename it... Uhhh... Decent Nose?" Ruby said unsurely causing everyone to laugh.

Bruford vanished in ashes. The team went silent. "_What a cruel fate! Why do I have to kill him to save his soul_?!" JoJo exclaimed with tears on his eyes.

"You have to..." Weiss whispered.

Tarkus was suddenly behind JoJo.

"WHAT?! How did that big red fucker managed to sneak away from Speedwagon and Baron??" Yang exclaimed as her teammates stared in shock.

Tarkus crushed Bruford's armor under his boot. JoJo grabbed the sword and leapt away before it gets crushed too. They all pondered how can this asshole just disrespect his fallen comrade.

Tarkus yelled at how Bruford let humanity be his weakness. He will now end the three heroes. He smashed the ground with his big ass sword, causing it to crumble as the gang regrouped. Pocco almost lost his life if not for JoJo hastily catching him.

"How are they gonna deal with this power?" Yang asked in worry. "I bet it's going to be a team effort." Weiss said.

The cliff crumbled. "Sheesh, Yang can you do that?" Ruby nervously asked. "Without my semblance, nah."

"_The leaves! Quickly, JoJo_!" Zeppeli said as they gathered all the leaves.

"How many techniques can one ripple warrior do?!" Weiss groaned.

"More than one, apparently." Blake snarked.

But they were all speechless when they saw the fucking hang glider made of leaves. "_LIFE MAGNETISM OVERDRIVE!_" the two men screamed. "What." they all deadpanned as Speedwagon and Pocco grabbed on.

Ruby shook it off "Ha! Cows aren't allowed to fly, Tarkus! Go sit in the corner and think about what you've done!"

The 4 flied by night away from danger. Get it? (That's an antfish reference please don't kill me)

The narrator explained how humans make magnetic fields but the team didn't buy it. "That's dumb." Yang said.

Pocco believed it was the perfect moment to taunt Tarkus so he showed him his ass. The team snickered at that childish taunt.

"_You guys have alot of tricks! Are you humans? Or were you sent down from heaven?"_ Pocco asked the two ripple men. "_I've been baffled myself!"_ Speedwagon said.

"That's a lie, Speedwagon! You know about the ripple!" Blake accussed him of being a liar. "Maybe he just doesn't know it can be this crazy." Ruby said in an attempt to excuse him.

Speedwagon then asked how and where did Baron learned the ways of hamon, which got the team thinking, did he discovered it? Or did someone booped him in the chest too?

It was a flashback, Zeppeli looked young, about the same age as JoJo, without his fabulously stylish mustache. In a place called india, he saw a man who called himself a doctor heal a gruesome leg injury. The man had a turban and alot of decorations in his clothes but the team were too focused at the injury to notice. He healed it with the power of the ripple to which amazed the team.

These days, all doctors in Remnant could do to treat an injury like that was to chop it off and replace it with a mechanical limb.

Zeppeli felt like it could be the weapon to defeat the mask, so he traveled up to Tibet. In the snowy mountains he saw a monastery where big bald bearded monk meditating was seen.

"Pretty sure that's the one he is looking for." Ruby said, quite savvy enough.

The monk's name is Tonpetty.

Tonpetty said that if Zeppeli wished to train with him, his future would be altered. And that he is destined to die.

RWBY gasped before Yang pointed out the logic that everyone is destined to die.

_"I accept my destiny, for I have a cause to risk my life for_." Zeppeli replied without hesitation.

"That's courage right there." Blake smiled.

The flashback ends and the scene showed them hang gliding, Zeppeli monologued how no one must know, not even JoJo.

"What, but shouldn't your pupil know about it? It's a very important matter." Weiss asked. "Maybe because JoJo might lose his focus on defeating Dio and start focusing on protecting Baron instead." Blake answered.

But suddenly the peace was disrupted as the big red fucker leapt for them.

"OHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT-" Yang repeated. "Watch out!" Ruby shrieked. "How did he jumped that high?!" Weiss exclaimed in terror but this time, Blake did not have the answer.

He tored off the wing of the glider but at the cost of a little burn in his hand. The heroes decided to land in a canyon near a castle of some sort.

Tarkus fucking slammed head first to the wall one level below the 4. "_That bonehead!_" Speedwagon exclaimed. Zeppeli said that he should be dead since he can't regenerate unlike Dio. But he was proven wrong as the giant got up from the rubble. "_Our plan was to decimate Dio Brando, but if this massive bastard won't leave, we must deal with him now._" Zeppeli declared.

The team agreed that it's a smart choice rather than deal with Tarkus along with Dio. Tarkus entered the opening in the wall as he climbed. The 4 descended the stairs as JoJo lamented how strange the door is.

"JoJo... Please stop being a dolt and stay away from that door." Weiss whined full of worry for her hero. Pocco warned them how it used to be a training ground for knights and it was ridden with traps to keep their senses razor sharp.

"Probably to weed out the weak ones." Blake muttered.

"_MR. JOESTAR! WATCH OUT!"_ Speedwagon passionately exclaimed.

A giant harness latched itself on JoJo's neck as he gets pulled inside the room. "JOJO!" Weiss shrieked "Jonathan stop giving us a heart attack!" Yang exclaimed.

**How dare you, magicman, Dio's analogies are glorious.**


	15. Now is not the time for dying, lad

The door got locked before Zeppeli and co. can help the Joestar. "_JoJo_!" Zeppeli screamed.

JoJo wondered what the fuck is going on and stared at the other end of the chain. Only to see the zombie wearing the same harness.

"_Let's play a game. Welcome to the lair of the two headed Dragon!" _Tarkus boasted.

He said how it would be nice to have a chain death match after 300 years of slumber.

"A-A-A c-c-chain death ma-match?" Ruby stuttered as Weiss fainted, falling into Yang's lap. "Jonathan.. Hang in there..." Yang said in worry. RB glared at her "What? I swear that pun wasn't on purpose! I'm really worried for Jonathan!"

The game worked on a weight system so it's... "A tug of war using their necks..." Blake shivered. "Shit! Look! Tarkus is almost twice the size of Jonathan!" Yang exclaimed as the screen pan out to show the size difference between the two.

_"I killed 48 people here. This sport is my specialty."_

"_C-Can't we just play rugby?"_

"Oh great, Tarkus is experienced too." Ruby deadpanned. Zeppeli punched the door in desperation as Speedwagon attempted to stop him. His fists began to bleed as he can't bear to see his student get hanged. He said how hamon isn't very destructive, it can handle bricks but not this door.

"That means JoJo can't use it on the chain to give Tarkus a metal silver overdrive!" Blake exclaimed. "Weiss, wake up! Wake! Up!" Ruby lightly slapped the heiress' unconcious face.

Tarkus said how the doors are automatically locked during a match, and that the keys to their collars were on the collars of ones' opponents, so they have to decapitate them to get it.

"T-That is not a good way to train knights." Yang stuttered. "What are the chances you would have a tug of war with your neck in the battlefield anyway??" Blake exclaimed at the questionable logic.

Tarkus pulled as JoJo's head hit the ceiling. It broke his bones as RBY winced. "_This fucking door!" _Zeppeli was beyond frustrated that he had to watch his apprentice die slowly and that they are helpless as fuck.

"They need to find a way to get through that damn door!" Yang said as Weiss groaned, slowly waking up. "I had this nightmare... Where my Jonathan is about to die..." she muttered but as she saw the scene, she almost fainted again.

_'I wet my pants! I have to get away from these guys! All they did was brought those zombies to my town.' _Pocco monologued.

"They are trying to save it, you ungrateful fuck!" Yang angrily snarled.

Speedwagon saw a lever from the other side but it was just out of reach. Pocco heard it and saw a cross shaped hole in the wall.

"Pocco! Get in there!" Weiss shrieked. "I doubt they'd let him! He is just a kid!" Ruby argued.

Zeppeli and Speedwagon argued how they must use the entrance Tarkus used but it would take too much time. Pocco's legs buckled. His knees were shaking. But then...

_Speedwagon: AAAAGGH! Damnit! Why am I so powerless?!_

It triggered something inside Pocco. He remembered when a bunch of bullies... Well, bully him. RWBY frowned at the sight. "Seriously, I can't understand why people have so much fun in that." Blake whined.

Pocco's older sister came and scared the bullies off. "_When will you fight back?"_

"_Tomorrow..?"_

"_And when is tomorrow?"_

Pocco got bitchslapped. RWBY frowned at the sight, but they knew damn well that it's tough love. Weiss remembered her dear old Winter, while she never slapped her, the older Schnee always told her to be tough, Pocco's sister reminded her all of that.

Pocco hugged her and sobbed, the older woman comforted the young boy.

Pocco climbed the vent towards the hole as the two heroes noticed him. "_Oi! Don't go there! What are you thinking?! Are you stupid?!_" Speedwagon called out.

"Concussed." RWB said in unison.

"He finally had the guts! The three's courage finally rubbed on to Pocco!" Yang cheered. "Go, Pocco!" Ruby adds.

He remembered his sister's question. "_When is tomorrow?"_

"_Sis! Tomorrow is now!_" he yelled proudly while the team groaned. "You shouldn't scream while sneaking around!" Blake lectured.

Tarkus saw the brat as Zeppeli and his crew gasped. It's no place for a child.

Tarkus aimed to kick him but JoJo pulled with all of his strength to lessen the force. It was still enough to leave Pocco flying to the lever.

"Oh my, he really did became concussed!" Weiss exclaimed as blood fell from his forehead.

He smiled weakly as he opened the door with the lever before passing out. "_I-I did it!"_

"Hell yeah you did! I'm proud of you, kid!" Yang yelled as if she was his sister. "Own your fear!" Ruby cheered as Weiss smiled. Blake however was a bit nervous since it's not over yet.

The two entered the room. Speedwagon ran to aid the child, saying he did good. "Darn right he did!" Ruby proudly said.

RWBY heard the ominous roundabout guitar.

"_Baron Zeppeli! Crush that huge son of a whore to bits!" _Speedwagon cheered. RWBY went silent as they noticed William is silent. They heard Tonpetty's voice about predicting his doom.

"W-What??" Ruby stuttered in fear. "Now?? I thought he is fated to die of old age... I didn't know it would be this soon.." Yang said. Blake lets out a gulp while Weiss stared silently. Ruby shook her head "Just watch, guys! Baron is going to change his fate!" she said full of optimism.

"_Baron? Why do you look so dire?"_

_"If this is my fate, then I accept it."_

_To be continued._

"Aw come on!" Yang whined. "This show is really good at making cliffhangers." Blake noted.

"Next! Click next! Our last episode for the night, ladies." Ruby grabbed the remote from Blake's sweaty palm and pressed the button.

"Zeppeli is one of the good guys, watch him alter his fate and release JoJo." Ruby said full of optimism. "Y-Yeah. Not all fortune tellers can tell the truth." Yang said shakily. "I don't even think hamon can help people tell someone's fate." Blake muttered.

The scene showed the snowy mountains of Tibet as Zeppeli told Tonpetty that he is prepared for whatever will happen to him.

They are balancing themselves on tightropes on mountains so high up the sky they are above the clouds. "Woah..." was all they can mutter.

RWBY felt goosebumps at what Tonpetty had to say.

"_In an acient ruin that reeks of the stench of the dead. A child will open the path. In order to release a young lion, who will unleash his wrath, you will burn your wounds and meet with death. Forever you will rest."_

"That... Sounds like..." Weiss drifted off. "The very situation Zeppeli is in right now..." Yang said in distress.

"I guess this is it for him..." Blake braced herself. Ruby remained silent, they were shown JoJo's close encounters with death and he always find a way! Why is Zeppeli any different? Just because some dumb bald guy said so?

Zeppeli was stone cold but deep inside he was terrified. He took a deep breath as he owned his fears and proudly walked "_Here I come, JoJo!"_

JoJo can't budge the steel collar, and Tarkus hadn't shown any tricks so far and that is fucking terrifying.

"_Come, fools! None of you will be able to lay a finger on me with your flimsy ripple!"_ Tarkus boasted. "But you're chained. An easy target if you ask me." Weiss deadpanned.

Zeppeli got close and avoided a punch. Tarkus taunted him as Zeppeli kept avoiding attack after attack the huge fuck is throwing. "Come on, Baron! Fight back!" Ruby cheered while the rest remained silent, increasingly nervous at his impending doom.

Zeppeli bounced off the wall as if he heard the scythe wielder cheer on, he delivered a dropkick on Tarkus and spun "_TORNADO OVERDRIVE!"_

Tarkus just stared at him which made the team feel uneasy before vanishing and appearing above Zeppeli.

"What?!"

"How did he-"

"No way!"

"Impossible!"

"_Above me?"_ Zeppeli uttered.

"_No! Baron! The chain is coming from below!" _his apprentice screamed.

"_You're both right_." Tarkus said as the chain got wrapped on Zeppeli's torso. "HOW IS HE SO FUCKING FAST?! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF HIM!" Yang screamed.

Zeppeli was getting squeezed to death while Jonathan used all of his strength to keep himself from being choked.

"_Killing two birds with one stone! Take this, HELL HEAVEN SNAKE KILL!!!"_ the giant roared as he pulled harder.

Zeppeli can't use hamon, so does JoJo. The team had their mouths wide open at this dire situation. Speedwagon felt so useless, he can't do anything but watch his two allies get killed by this big fucker.

RWBY winced as the scene becomes harder and harder to watch. Zeppeli's face twisted as the unbearable pain was too much for him to handle until...

He was snapped in half along with one arm as JoJo choked on his own blood.

RWBY's face fell. "... Z-" was all Yang, the noisiest, could say. They were all speechless.

They didn't even care about the gore, they were so devastated that William got cut in half. Tarkus proclaimed that he won.

"_This... Is just too cruel! AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!"_ Speedwagon lets out a scream of rage and grief as he was forced to watch it all unfold. A tear slowly fell from Ruby's silver eyes, Yang covered her mouth as her eyes also watered up. Weiss buried her face to the pillow and began to sob as Blake shut her eyes to avoid witnessing the cruel fate and to stop her tears from falling.

JoJo groaned weakly which shocked the team. "A-Alive...! JoJo is..." Yang said hopefully. Tarkus said that he even have a broken neck yet he's still alive to which shocked the team once more.

A hand grasped Jonathan's.

"_Jonathan..! Now is not the time for dying, lad..!_" Zeppeli pulled himself closer as the team remained speechless.

_"I give to you my torch..! My final ripple... Is now yours... Take it from me!"_ their hands glowed brightly as he transferred all of his ripple to the Joestar.

"_ULTIMATE DEEP PASS OVERDRIVE!"_

"_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!"_ JoJo lets out a roar as his body can barely contain the power. Zeppeli finally unleashed the lion.

JoJo twitched and went spastic as his shirt got disintegrated. His wounds healed and his body stronger than ever. The light died down as it was all over.

"W-What did he do?? How is that gonna hel-" Yang stopped herself as the camera revealed Zeppeli, looking older than he was. Blake mentally added to her note that hamon also slows down aging.

Zeppeli lets out a weak chuckle as he used his death to the hero's advantage. _"B-Baron ZEPPELI! AAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!_" Speedwagon screamed, causing them to tear up again.

Tarkus appeared and threatened to stomp on Zeppeli.

"N-NO!" Ruby shrieked.

**OOF!**


	16. Take it from me

But the stomp never came. Tarkus can feel himself getting yanked up to the ceiling.

"W-What... How?" Yang asked. "I-If Tarkus was... Then that means Jonathan..." Weiss stuttered.

The camera followed JoJo, who easily pulled the chain, looking at Tarkus with a murderous glare.

"MY JONATHAN!" Weiss exclaimed with happiness.

The camera slowly panned up as they got a good view of Jonathan's titan physique.

Yang blushed and immediately squealed and wiped her tears away "Oh I've been waiting for this!"

Ruby was tomato red and timidly asked "His comeback or his shirtless scene?"

"Both! Look at that meat... Mmmm!"

Blake licked her lips and gulped. She can't blink or look away.

Weiss' pale face went crimson as she drooled at the sight, she wanted to save it in her scroll but she'll have to wait for the right time to avoid ridicule from the others.

JoJo tried to break free from his restraint. Tarkus taunted him, saying that he himself can't break that even with the power of Dio's blood but he immediately shuts the fuck up when one of the three steels popped.

"_NNNNGRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! YOU'LL PAY! TARKUUUUUS_!" the Joestar growled.

**clang***

The steel snapped as the lion got free. "H-He did it! He is stronger than Tarkus! Who shattered a cliff with a single swing and lifted and smashed a hill with his finger!" Yang said in excitement. It was rare for her to find someone physically stronger than her, and it was a huge turn on. Too bad Jonathan is just a fictional character (laughs in librarian)

"My hero..!" Weiss cooed proudly as Ruby and Blake smiled at eachother.

The song whenever Jonathan does something dope plays.

"_You willingly sold your soul to Dio, I thought you were a hero, but you're nothing more than a zero."_ JoJo said with tranquil fury as the amazing lighting made his face look like Kenshiro.

Tarkus used the chain to whip JoJo, but the newly awakened Joestar blocked it with ease and caught it. None of the girls dared to say anything. JoJo used his hand to fucking tore the giant's arm off, causing him to let out a howl of pain.

"_K-Kono powa! Zeppeli's hamon amplified Mr. Joestar's strength! He is now stronger than this mountain of a man_!" Speedwagon stated the obvious yet Weiss was too amazed to snark.

"_Your queen was ashamed of you, and it's time for me to send you back to her dishonorably, drown in the depths of history!"_ JoJo screamed which infuriated Tarkus, he spat out two fangs to JoJo's cheeks before charging forward.

"You're already dead." Ruby pointed and coldly said.

JoJo punched his face with both his fists. The lion lets out a mighty roar as it mauled the motherfucker to dust, squeezing the giant's face with ripple that annihilated him.

RWBY cheered and hollered at the amazing and hype moment.

JoJo rushed towards his fallen mentor, which caused Team RWBY to be snapped back to the cruel reality.

JoJo called him out. Zeppeli turned to face his apprentice.

"_How can this be? Without you... Without you..!_" he cried out.

"_JoJo! Snap out of... It! This is not the time to grieve..! You can do it.. You can defeat Dio and destroy the mask... I believe in you..."_

Team RWBY started tearing up again as Zeppeli coughed blood. JoJo looked at him with concern.

"_I can see the fear in your eyes... Don't be scared... Own it..."_ the baron said.

"_But what about you?!_" JoJo asked.

"_I am satisfied with my fate... When I was young, I had a beautiful family I left behind... But even so, I am satisfied..._" he weakly said.

Team RWBY gasped even more.

"_You know... You and Mario could have been good friends..."_

"_B-Baron..!"_

"_JoJo. You are like a son to me..."_

JoJo openly let his tears fall, Pocco hugged Speedwagon, as he can't watch this sad farewell.

"_Know... Just because the body dies, doesn't mean the spirit ceases to exist... And remember... One last thing... You're... The man now... Dog..."_

JoJo's second father figure closed his eyes to enter a slumber that will last forever. "W-William!" Ruby sobbed as she stood up and fell on her knees, her innocence slowly deteriorating, she started to question her point of view that good guys get good endings.

Yang cried quietly but she attempted to comfort her sister. Weiss covered her mouth and sobbed, what a tragic scene. Blake closed her eyes and wept for the man who saved the Joestar. William Zeppeli, the hero of the hero. (That makes sense)

They cremated his corpse, as images of Speedwagon, Pocco and Jonathan were shown in the night sky, Zeppeli's image appeared above them, symbolizing that he'll be watching over them.

"Please pause it..." Ruby whimpered to which Blake did. They all took a moment to grieve for the lost.

Meanwhile

"CURSES!"

"Calm down, Dio. It can't be that bad."

"I don't even know what a pie-za is, and they expect me to deliver them? I'm reduced to such a pitiful job, my pride won't allow this." Dio whined as the two walked back to the room reserved for them.

"Think of it this way, brother. You've seen how prestigious we've been raised, two top notchers from Hudson Academy, working with jobs a senior high can apply for. I only want what's best for me, because I am the best, and everyone needs to know." Dio whined as he stared at his hand and played with his vaporizing freeze power.

JoJo sighed and decided to sugar coat his job.

"Dio, maybe try to think of it this way too, you're a royal messenger, delivering tasteful exotic circular dish, your job is so important that they would die if you don't make it on time. An emperor of Pie-za!" he said cheerfully. "Hmm, not bad, JoJo. Not bad at all." the vampire smirked. Apparently, the unemployment rates in Vale is so low that a pizza delivery man is the only job available for the almighty Dio to sink his fingers on to.

Back with the girls

"I'm... I'm okay now.." Ruby wiped away a tear. Yang sniffled and nodded, Weiss wiped her tears with a tissue as Blake grabbed the remote to continue playing.

The scene showed them a castle, Dio sat in a throne holding a rose while a woman is holding a baby. "Dio!" RWBY growled.

The woman begged him to spare the child's life.

Dio was amused as the team stared in horror at the sight of Dio's army clinging on the ceiling. "_Let me get this straight, lady. You will submit to us if we don't lay a finger on the child, correct?"_

"_Yes! Please! Just not the child!"_ she tearfully begged.

"_Very well, I, Dio, swear that me and my army won't harm your child."_

"H-He is gonna let the child live?" Weiss asked, terrified. "No... There must... There must be a catch!" Blake said, knowing Dio, something bad is going to happen.

"_I think it would benefit you if you both join me-"_

"_PLEASE SPARE THIS CHILD, YOU PROMISED!"_

"_Okay, okay."_ Dio poked her and turned her in to one of them.

The team sighed in relief as Dio indeed did no harm to the chi-

"_My sweet baby!"_ the zombified mother began to maul her child from the face.

"A... A...!" the team gasped, totally speechless.

"_I kept my promise, we did not lay a finger on your child, you did._" Dio said as he picked up a rose. The team glanced at eachother, wide eyed and mouth opens at the utter shock and horror they just witnessed.

Back to the outskirts of town. Jonathan is wearing a blue undershirt, the one he wore in the intro they recognized. But the team was too traumatized to even say something at this point, so they watched silently.

JoJo has this serious face as Speedwagon donned the hat of his late friend out of respect. They walked silently as the italian now rest in peace.

"_Mr. Joestar, Dio said he is going to infect this town. Do you think anyone is still alive?"_ Speedwagon broke the ice to which the Joestar just shrugged.

They hurried to walk before Pocco saw someone he recognized. Mr. Adams asked Pocco what in fuck's name is he doing out in the middle of a night with two buff men, the kid asked if his sister is alright and if there's nothing strange in the neighborhood.

"_Alright?! You think she is alright?!"_

"I-Is she dead?" Ruby spoke nervously. "_She is furious! You're toast, kid_." Adams said. Team RWBY chuckled, feeling lighthearted again.

The town is safe, no zombies in sight. But as the three continued their way, Mr. Adams suddenly went full Smoker from Left 4 Dead and unwind his tongue.

"EWWW!!!" RWBY exclaimed, grossed out. Adams' tongue shot out towards Pocco, claiming that a child's flesh is better than an adult's. Only to have his tongue caught by JoJo. Adams retaliated by leaping in to the air and boasted "_Can you escape this speed, schmuck?!"_

Only to get slammed down to the ground and annihilated by the Joestar's hamon.

"Well... JoJo's reflexes improved. Those zombies are nothing more than pests to him." Blake noted. "All thanks to you, Baron." Ruby said. "Hell yeah! It turned in to a horror show, where the zombies try to survive and Jonathan is the monster!" Yang gleefully boasted. "That's one way to put it." Weiss replied.

Suddenly, a large man about the same build as JoJo walked towards them. "Is that... Another zombie?" Weiss asked in concern. "Pffft, another one that's gonna get his ass whooped." Yang scoffed.

JoJo readied his guard.

"_My name is Dire."_

"Nobody cares!" Yang said, not caring at this minor villain.

Dire leapt and delivered a rather slow kick, to which JoJo caught. But to their surprise, the man performed a split that knocked JoJo's arms away as he attacked with a double hand strike. "_Try this! THUNDER SPLIT ATTACK!"_

But it failed miserably as JoJo headbutted him and knocked him 12 feet back. "_Impossible! No one can just escape the thunder split attack!" _he exclaimed as he fell back.

"You probably don't know who you're dealing with, zombie." Weiss scoffed and crossed her arms, proud of her man.

JoJo glared at him and moved in for the kill to which he surrendered "_Wait, Jonathan Joestar! I'm a human!"_

"How did he know his name?" Ruby asked. Dire apologized and said he just wanted to see how well Zeppeli trained him. To which Jonathan got triggered "_Zeppeli? Did you just say Zeppeli?! What about Zeppeli??"_

"How did he know him too?" the leader once again asked. Dire answered their questions, saying as how he used to train with him back in the day, a dear friend who went 2 decades of trial with him.

"Oh! That explains alot... Wait, if he is here..." Ruby said, hoping to see that Tonpetti bald guy.

**Thunder Split Attack = Emerald Splash.**

**Got deflected by JoJo. (Jonathan and Jotaro)**

**Got deflected by Dio. (Dio and DIO)**


	17. The tyrant's castle

A long haired handsome man wearing a cloak entered the scene which caught Yang's eyes as usual. He introduced himself as Straizo, handing JoJo a letter from Zeppeli calling for backup. "He wrote that letter so JoJo can have people to help him because he knew he was gonna die." Blake muttered, causing RWY to admire her insight.

Alas, the Tonpetti guy entered. "Well, if the master is here then it means we can rest well knowing they'd win." Yang laid back and relaxed. JoJo attempted to shake his master's master's hand (Zeppeli's master so his master's master)

But Tonpetti's face scrunched up and refused, probably not wanting to know JoJo's fate and instead said "_From where I am from, shaking hands is not a custom. Let us greet each other this way_." Tonpetti bowed.

"_But you're here and not in Tibet. So you must follow our custo-"_

"_Shush, Speedwagon..!_" JoJo hushed him and bowed.

Ruby chuckled and bowed as well, causing a few snickers from her teammates. Tonpetti realized and lamented about Zeppeli's demise, saying it would not have changed even if they got there earlier. Dire was pissed because one of his friends died.

RWBY heard the roundabout strums once more as the scene changed back to Dio's castle. "Oh boy, it's gonna end soon." Yang muttered.

But in utter shock they gasped as they witnessed Dio's homunculus. "Mancats??" Yang yelled in surprise, causing Blake to glare at her. "I uhh... I mean.." she stuttered.

"Dio..!" Ruby growled as Weiss glared at the screen. They saw Pocco's sister being held captive by the fabulous vampire tyrant.

_To be continued_

They all sighed. They have to go to school tomorrow and it's getting late. Ruby still felt a little sad over Zeppeli's death.

The next day.

Blake angrily mumbled to herself that Weiss should have been the one to return the book because she was the last one who read it, but the heiress left incredibly early to avoid responsibility. Not wanting to pay money for it, she has to return it ASAP. Placing the book down and signing on the paper, not caring about the librarian who has his back turned on her. She got up and turned around. Until...

"Ahh! Sorry I didn't see you there! I was distracted reading this book about Mistral's archaeological artifacts." she stopped in her tracks.

She slowly turned around and saw the buff blue haired gentleman smiling at her, he was waaaay bigger in person. She rubbed her eyes over and over, was the faunus dreaming, or was she hallucinating? She can't believe what she is seeing. She stared at him in awe as the man simply marked the book returned and sorted out a few more. It's THE Jonathan Joestar in the flesh. The bell rang as it signaled that it's lunch time. "Oh boy, 12 pm!" he exclaimed as he got up and left.

Blake stood there and stared at the empty space even when the hero is long gone. She shook her head and in flat out denial, claimed "M-Maybe I was just imagining it. I've been invested to the story so much. That must be the logical explanation." she stuttered to herself before leaving the library.

2 hours later

"Hi Weiss! Sorry I'm late." Ruby panted as she quickly dashed to Vale to buy dog food for Zwei. The heiress shushed her as Yang sparred with Cardin in the amphitheater. "Oh boy." Blake sighed and facepalmed. Ruby raised an eyebrow but then noticed her sister is just standing there waiting for the bully to swing his weapon.

"Die, assclown!" the ginger screamed as he swung his mallet.

"TRY THIS ONE UP FOR SIZE!" Yang suddenly screamed, coming back to life. "Kooooooh!"

"W-What is she doing?" Ruby stuttered. "She said she'll try to mimic JoJo's overdrive." Weiss and Blake deadpanned, totally unamused. Yang kicked his weapon away. "Metal Silver Overdrive!" she yelled although it was just an ordinary kick that knocked the weapon away from the ginger boy. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Tch! I'm not afraid to punch a girl!" Cardin yelled defiantly as he ran towards her with his fists up.

"Hear my trembling heart! Feel my unrelenting heat!" Yang posed but she forgot what's next. "U-Uhh... ENGRAVE, MY BLOOD'S BEAT! SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVEEEE!!!" her eyes went red as she punched the asshole repeatedly until his aura depleted. "DIE!" Yang yelled as she sent one last punch that send him flying "GAAAAAAHHH!!!"

"GOODBYE!" she posed victoriously as her opponent's aura go to zero.

RWB cringed while everyone cheered at the cheesy yet awesome show she puts on. Glynda stared in horror. "No wonder James haven't found the box yet... These girls got to it first..." she muttered to herself.

JoJo night came.

"Completely unneccessary!"

"You're just mad because you can't fight like Jonathan while I can~"

"Let's just start the next episode." Blake said as she pressed the remote.

So far, Jonathan's group haven't encounter any zombies like that Adams guy. Pocco returned to his own house to meet his dad while the gang stays outside. The father angrily asked where had he been and bitchslapped him. Pocco asked him where his sister is to which he said she went out to look for Pocco. _"S-She went out?!"_

"_Yes, I literally just said that. Why are you acting strange, son? Don't dare raise your voice on me, boy."_

"So that's how she got caught by Dio's minions." Ruby concluded. "How many episodes do you think are left?" Blake asked. "Can't be that many, JoJo is getting closer and closer to Dio's castle." Weiss said. "Can't wait to see Jonathan as an old man! The next JoJo is his son right? Or his grandson? Weiss may I have the permission to bed your-"

"No. I'm ordering pizza." the heiress stood up and reached for her scroll.

"Look! The episode says 'Blood feud! JoJo and Dio' this could be the last or next to the last." Ruby exclaimed. Dio sat beside Pocco's sister in a sofa with one of his homunculus on his arm, making Blake uncomfortable. "What are those? Seriously." she shivered. "Well, they didn't call this show bizarre for nuthin." Yang joked.

"Look at Zwei instead!" Ruby said to herself as she stared at her sleeping pet.

Dio compared her to a flower in a pitiful attempt to flirt with her, the mancat spoke and said she was just sixteen. "UGHH! Creepy cat!" Yang said with disgust, causing the faunus to glare at her. "Aw come on, y'know I was talking about that." the blonde said in defense. Dio squashed the mancat and berated it for it's lack of manners. "Finally." Blake muttered.

_"I offer you a choice, wouldn't you like a shot at eternity? To live beautifully forever? But I'm not going to force you, you are free to choose, madamoiselle."_ he said.

"_Asswipe_." she whispered.

"_What's that, dear_?" Dio leaned in to hear what the pretty girl has to say, only to get bitchslapped.

"Hell yeah! That probably didn't do anything but damn that's satisfying!" Yang cheered as her teammates smiled.

_"Y-You're just an evil asswipe!"_ she said with fear in her voice. Dio merely smirked and licked his lips. He froze the rose he was holding. The last time a girl stood up to her, he slapped her for washing her own mouth with mud water. But this time, he won't sink down to a human's level. He stood up and walked away.

"W- That's it?? He is not going to kill her..?" Weiss asked. "It can only mean one thing..." Blake gulped, remembering the last time Dio acted like this. "It's something worse... Ain't it?" Ruby asked as Blake nodded.

A drool fell on the sister's shoulder, she looked up and witnessed one of Dio's zombies on the ceiling. "_It seems like you don't like the gorgeous Dio's company. Instead, say hello to the horrid Doobie."_

The zombie with a bag head stood upon her.

"H-He probably has that bag for a good reason." Weiss stuttered as they saw the bag move in all directions. "Ugly fucker." Yang muttered.

"Ughh... I would be terrified, but his name is just too wacky." Ruby winced. "Pffft. Doobie." Blake repeated and scoffed.

The zombie leapt in front of her and ripped the lower section of her dress. RWBY felt uncomfortable as Blake gripped the remote, ready to fast forward if something rape-y happens.

Her finger twitched, ready to press it.

Suddenly an anvil squashed Doobie's head. "Oh thank goodness." Yang said as the team sighed in relief. "Wait, who did-" the leader was interrupted as it showed Team JoJo standing proudly above the ceiling. "WOOOO!!! He made it to Dio's castle!" Yang cheered. Blake smiled and applauded. "And look good doing it." Weiss whispered and blushed, she never got to appreciate JoJo's plain blue undershirt due to Zeppeli's brave sacrifice. A shirt that looks a size too small, showcasing his lower abs, but not too fitted like his stripperific grandson. "He chucked the anvil like he was from a cartoon." Ruby wheezed.

"_Who goes there?!_" Doobie groaned.

_"A corpse like you doesn't need any introduction."_ JoJo retorted.

"I'm going to use that line next time." Yang whispered to herself.

Doobie leapt towards the big buff blue man and let his snakes scratch JoJo's face with their fangs from his face sack. "Snakes??" RWBY exclaimed in surprise.

"Weiss! That bastard just scratched our handsome JoJo's face!" Yang called her. "Why that good for nothi- wait, did you just say OUR?"

Doobie cheered, saying he already won. "No you didn't." Ruby said, annoyed. "Snakes. Those snakes are nesting inside his skull." Blake cringed at the thought. Her theory was proven correct as Doobie's face bag fell and revealed how fucking ugly he is.

"EWWWW! Why do you have to be right, Blake??" Ruby whined. "Ughh! Disgusting!" Weiss and Yang said in unison.

Pocco is scared and even Speedwagon is afraid. But the hamon warriors just observed him. "What the- Why aren't they helping?!" Yang exclaimed in anger. "They knew JoJo has got this under control." Weiss proudly said.

The first yare yare was uttered.

"_Good grief. I don't have time for Dio's games!" _JoJo posed as the zombie used his snakes to attack to which he caught between his fingers. "Cool! I would have want to try that if snakes don't scare me." Ruby muttered. He grunted as he squeezed the poison out from his wounds. "_Ah, he learned quite alot of control for someone who only started last week._" Tonpetti complimented as his two students nodded.

"Look at these 3 just watching him." Yang grumbled.

JoJo smashed his head with his knee and puts hamon inside the snakes. They all gasped as they turned on their masters and bit him to death.

"That's... Awesome!" Yang exclaimed as Doobie writhe in pain. "A bit gruesome but I agree." Weiss said.

**Next chapter will be up shortly**


	18. Intense sibling rivalry

Pocco and his sister finally reunited.

The hamon users and Speedwagon continued on with their journey. Encountering no zombies at all as they get closer and closer to the top.

JoJo dramatically swung the door open and saw the blonde evil overlord standing in the balcony. Said evil overlord was baffled, not expecting the gentleman to beat his zombie knights. RWBY's grin grew wider as the final showdown was about to commence.

_"I'm back from hell, Dio."_

_"JooooJo? I suppose you've triumph against my two warriors."_

The zombies besides him declared that he'll attack the gentleman at Dio's command. "Come on, Dio. Just fight Jonathan one on one already." Yang pleaded. "Getting tired of Dio's tricks." Blake mumbled.

_"No. This one is mine_." Dio said coolly, much to the delight of the team.

Warrior of the sun vs the creature of the night.

Day man, aaaaahah, fighter of the night man ahaaah. Master of sun karate and friendship for everyone. (Sorry I can't resist referencing that)

"_JoJo, to be honest. I don't want to do this, being raised in the same household. Making you undead is not very fun, that's why I let my knights do it for me. But I realized that my mistake is that I keep underestimating you."_ Dio said with full honesty. RWBY remembered the times JoJo managed to foil Dio's plan, beating him up when he kissed Erina, finding out his scheme to poison his father and throwing him out of the balcony like a sack of shit, and impaling him to the statue as a vampire whilst having no powers whatsoever. No matter what Dio acquires, JoJo can always stand up to him, slowly earning his respect.

"_Seeing you alive made me realize how soft I am as a ruler. Now you must die!"_ JoJo replied that he will fight him to the death as well. But Dio asked something that caused their hearts to crack once more.

"_By the way, what happened to that weird insect with the checkered hat? Did he ran off?"_

JoJo and RWBY glared at him silently, knowing that Dio already knew that the knights atleast got half the job done. (That half pun wasn't on purpose, I swear)

"_Dio! This shames me as a gentleman, but I, Jonathan Joestar, will kill you not only to save the world, but to satisfy my anger_!" he pointed to him as images of George, Bruford and William glared at Dio as well.

Dio smiled cockily "_Come at me, JoJo!"_

"Yeahyeahyeahyeah!" Yang excitedly chanted. "Here we go!" Ruby clapped. Blake was silent but she was at the edge of her seat. "JoJo... Don't scare me this time!" Weiss yelled and huffed.

JoJo was screaming for some reason before some schmuck pulled his shoulder back. It was Dire. "Hey, what the hell are you doing, flat top?!" Yang asked angrily.

Dire claimed he had the right to satisfy his anger first. "What the- no! Go satisfy it on those zombies instead, you dolt! This is Jonathan's fight!" Weiss irritably screamed. "Yeah! What she said!" Ruby backed her up.

"_Zeppeli was my companion through 20 years of training, Dio Brando, I will send you in the deepest pits of hell!"_

"_Try it then, cockroach!"_

"He's got a point." Blake whispered to herself. JoJo tried to warn him about Dio's abilities but Dire recklessly went in like the man he is. Dio was amused as 4 afterimages of Dire appeared in front of him. The original kicked the vampire in slow motion. But Dio caught it.

_"WRYYYYYY! Do you think you can beat the mighty Dio with such shitty, sleepy movements, you dumb cunt_?!"

"_You fell right on to my trap, dumb cunt! Take this! THUNDER CROSS SPLIT ATTAAAACK!"_

Speedwagon exclaimed how it differs from the first one, with his hands crossed, he can block and attack at the same time. Straizo said no fighter has ever escaped it. "Well, JoJo did. Ths first one atleast." Blake deadpanned.

"Wait! Girls! Dio is holding Dire's legs! That means..." Weiss drifted off. Blake caught up on this and frowned. "Means wha- OOOOHHH NO!" Ruby realized it too. "This won't end well." Yang sighed.

Dire was suddenly frozen up to his neck. _"MUDA MUDA MUDAAAA! You think you can beat me with that, you imbecile?! You pulled JoJo back just so you can die like a dog, eh?_" Dio boasted. Zwei perked up at the phrase 'die like a dog' as the team went silent. "I-If you stayed back none of this would have happened!" Yang stuttered.

Speedwagon narrated how Dio did it and how he is fearsome. "_Hmph. I'll give them a show._" Dio muttered.

"No no no no no no no no NO NO! WE'RE GOOD! NO NEED TO PUT ON A SHOW!" Weiss exclaimed in panic, knowing what Dio is about to do. RY looked at Weiss like she was crazy but Blake closed her eyes, knowing what Weiss is referring to.

Dio crushed Dire's body to smithereens. The two sisters gasped as Weiss looked away quickly, her control of ice was sensational but she is not psycho enough to do that to her opponents, even Grimms. "Is it over?!" Blake asked with her eyes closed.

JoJo closed his eyes to stop tears, failing to protect his mentor's friend. "_JoJo! Your turn! Come to Dio!_" Dio said with glee.

Dire's fucking head landed on Dio's roses. He grabbed a rose with his mouth and spat it on Dio's eye. Everyone was astonished that the fucking head was still alive. "Excuse me, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Yang exclaimed.

Dire smirked smugly as the hamon filled rose took out Dio's right eye before he vaporized in to the wind much to Straizo's grief.

Dio angrily pulled out the rose, embarrassed that a fucking head managed to scar him.

"_SPEEDWAGON_!"

"_Yes sir_!"

Speedwagon tossed Pluck towards Jonatham's hand to which he unsheathed dramatically. JoJo told him how he would use hamon on his sword to dice Dio. "Wha- JoJo, come on. Don't tell him your plan." Blake facepalmed.

Dio jumped away to the ledge. "_You dare scar me with your hamon filthier than frog piss?! You're really pushing your luck!"_

"He is pushing his Pluck to your flesh!" Yang joked, causing everyone to groan.

Zombies surrounded the team while Speedwagon gave his exposition on how Dio is the biggest scumbag on Earth.

Straizo moved in to protect the two siblings. As four armored zombies took their time to say their names like anyone cares: Page, Jones, Plant, Bonham... Only to get annihilated by Straizo.

Zombies kept coming inside the room as Tonpetti and Straizo held them back while Jonathan fights the final boss.

Dio clasped both his hands as JoJo stomped and posed with his sword. The two brothers went apeshit and suddenly yelled out battle cries for no damn reason.

"_OOOOAAAAAAAAHHHH_!!!"

"_UREEEEEEEEYYYYYYY_!!!"

Dio lunged at him.

"_I'll squeeze you to death!"_

"_Dio! I hope you like my present!"_ JoJo threw a bunch of roses to his nemesis.

_"I'm flattere- he grabbed some roses when I wasn't looking! WRYWRYWRYWRYWRYWRY!" _he swatted them all rapidly, earning a laugh from Ruby. "Weiss, if Dio can get some flowers from JoJo, maybe you can too."

"Yang, quiet! This is the final battle!"

JoJo circled to Dio's right, aiming to take advantage of the blind eye and stabbed his arm. Cutting it off as Dio lets out a high pitched girly scream, causing Blake to cover her ears.

JoJo raised his sword and sliced Dio vertically while Speedwagon screams that victory is theirs.

However, team RWBY was cynical. "It can't be that easy." Blake said. Ruby gulped and anticipated for the next move. "Where is the awesome music?! It should play if Dio finally dies!" Yang said, savvy enough. "It's not over yet." Weiss said.

And would you look at that, Jonathan is frozen. "I knew it." RWBY said all at once. Dio jabbed his two fingers to JoJo's neck, making them all wince.

_"If you can't beat me, join me, JoJo!" _Dio cockily boasted.

Dio exposed JoJo's carotid vein.

"EWW! PUT IT BACK, DIO!" Ruby shrieked. "Eugh, how is JoJo gonna get out of this one??" Yang said with disgust. "A kick! Kick him!" Blake ordered but Weiss knew how it would end.

JoJo kicked him as if he heard the faunus but got his feet frozen. "I knew it!" Weiss groaned. "This doesn't look good! Not good at all!" Ruby said with worry. "JoJo come on, win!" Yang said.

"_DON'T WORRY MR. JOESTAR, I, SPEEDWAGON, WILL HELP!"_ Speedwagon ran towards the disemboweled arm and tried to smash it with his sledgehammer. Dio's veins moved to retrieve his arm though. "_Zombies! Make sure none of these peasants interfere with my sibling rivalry." _Dio said as zombies appeared in front of Robert and forced him to stay back.

"How... How is he going to win?" Blake asked with worry. JoJo chuckled as Dio stopped his boasting.

_"You haven't won yet, brother. You're stuck between a rock and a hard place."_ JoJo said as the camera showed the tip of the sword resting on the fire held up by one of the braziers. "JoJo! You fucking genius!" Yang squealed. "Dio can't freeze him because the fire burns faster than his ice... Jonathan, you never cease to amaze me." Blake smiled. "The power of being a good guy!" Ruby grinned. "I'm not worried at all!" Weiss claimed.

Dio needed to act fast so he wouldn't die. Letting go of the carotid and shoving his brother away, the sword was withdrawn from his torso, he chopped it off much to RWBY's disappointment. "There goes Bruford's swo-" Yang was suddenly stopped as Dio's face contorted to fear.

"_SUNLIGHT YELLOW... OVERDRIVE! EAT THIS!"_ JoJo delivered a punch to Dio's face.

"WOO! Burn in hell, undead bastard!" Yang cheered as the rest of her team hollered. "That's enough to make him melt!" Weiss said with optimism.

But that's just not the case. Tonpetti yelled that it's not effective. JoJo's arm was frozen. He merely clocked his brother in the face and his whole forearm is frozen. "Damn!" Yang cussed. "How is he going to do it now? The sword is broken." Ruby sorrowfully adds. "Throw the brazier at Dio, maybe?" Blake replied.

Dio started to heal the vertical slice by positioning his head to make it symmetric.

_"I must say, more and more, I'm starting to admire your tenacity. That counter tactic was marvelous. But JoJo, nothing can escape my icy grasp._" the vampire chuckled.

JoJo squeezed out the vampiric essence Dio rubbed on his carotid. Speedwagon screamed how JoJo hasn't given up yet.

RWBY agreed. They watched this naive, kind hearted boy grew up in to a man. Expecting and hoping for a new friend and brother, only to have this scumbag ruin everything.

JoJo got in to a fighting stance.

**I think some of it was inaccurate and I'm sorry for that.**


	19. Wanker Chan

"_Whaaat? Huffing and puffing are we? No matter how you struggle, you're just a human. Limited and grounded. Your training is MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDAAAAAA!!! A monkey can't stand up against a human. And compared to me... YOU'RE JUST A MONKEY!"_

Dio leapt as the team scooted at the edge of their seats. The final attack to end everything.

"_That's where you're wrong, Dio! With enough courage, humans can do anything! Let me show you!"_ JoJo puts his hands behind his back.

"_You won't be! You're gonna be my zombie in a few seconds!"_ Dio replied.

"HERE WE GO, HERE WE GO!" Yang cheered as her teammates remained silent but filled to the brim with excitement. JoJo spun around as his hand grazed the brazier. "Spin it to win it!" Ruby screamed. Speedwagon once again stated the obvious that JoJo's fist are on fire.

"The flame is not spreading! It's merging with the hamon!" Weiss exclaimed. "It migh be enough to get through Dio's vaporizing freeze!" Blake added.

"_WHICH ONE OF US WILL FALL IN THE END?! LET'S FIND OUT NOW, DIO_!" JoJo yelled as he charged towards the vampire. Putting his fists together for a double hand strike, resembling the final punch in the opening but with both hands.

"_USHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!!!"

"_UREEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY_!!!"

Dio blocked the attack with his ice, not wanting to underestimate this hamon wielding muscleman.

"BREAK THROUGH! COME ON!" Weiss stood up and yelled. "YOU CAN DO IT, JOJO!" Ruby cheered. "PUSH THROUGH!" Yang hollered. "GUYS, IT'S WORKING!" Blake said as she took notice that his fists are breaking through Dio's guard.

Lights flooded the screen, JoJo finally broke through and lets the ripple spread through Dio's chest, blowing his insides through his back.

Behold, the first donut in the series.

"_BGAAAAAAAAHHH_!!!" Dio yelled in pain as he gargled his own blood. "WOO! Finally, fucking die already." Yang sighed in relief. "Yeaaaahhhh!!!" Ruby raised her fist. "Hmph! That's for ruining JoJo's life." Weiss crossed her arms with a smile. Blake however, felt like something was wrong. "Finish him off, JoJo... Double tap." she whispered.

Dio fell off the fucking cliff. "GEWDBAI, DIO!" Yang mocked.

Dio had never felt this kind of pain before. It's like he was bathing in magma. He choked out about how he was disintegrating.

"_You had to die, Dio."_

Dio lets out one last desperate attack. A fucking laser.

"Woah what the heck?!" Ruby exclaimed in shock. "What was THAT?" the heiress yelled. BY remained silent however.

It shot through Jonathan's palms, killed 3 fucking zombies and cut some clouds.

"I-If he had that, why didn't he just used it to take down JoJo?" Ruby asked. "Either he doesn't know he can do that, or he really wants to turn JoJo in to a zombie." the faunus deducted, terrified at the accuracy of the laser. "How many abilities does one vampire have?" Weiss muttered. "More than one... Apparently." Yang replied in utter shock.

JoJo lamented how the lasers were vampiric essence and how he almost died.

"_A demon's desperate attempt to cling on life_." Straizo said.

"_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK_!" they heard Dio falling down the tall cliff screaming in pain. JoJo muttered his name as a tear fell from his eye.

"Awww, what a sweetheart." Yang cooed. "He is just too pure." Weiss blushed.

JoJo fainted, Speedwagon said that he fought all night, he deserved his rest. Pocco wondered how JoJo can cry after decimating a scumbag like that.

"It's because he forgives everyone." Ruby smiled warmly. "He is everything what a man should be." Blake muttered with a blush.

"Caring, nice, strong, handsome and huge~" Yang enumerated. "Stop it, Yang!" Weiss snarled.

"_He spent his youth with Dio, but me? I'm so happy that wanker is gone off the face of the Earth!" _Speedwagon grinned. He slowly picked JoJo up and lifted the late Baron's hat and screamed "_BARON! YOU BETTER BE WATCHING! MR. JOESTAR VANQUISHED THE MASK'S EVIL MASTER! It may sound like an exaggeration... BUT THE WORLD IS SAVED!"_

"It's not an exaggeration, Dio would have brought the apocalypse with his zombies if he won." Blake said. "Jonathan..." Weiss smiled warmly as the camera showed JoJo's peaceful sleep.

_To be continued._

"Woo! Now for the epilogue!" Yang cheered and nudged Blake to play the next episode. "That pizza is taking too long!" Weiss huffed. "You ordered one?" Ruby asked. "Of course."

The next episode immediately showed Dio plummeting to his death making funny gargling noises. "_GARBLARGATHAGRH_!" RWBY felt uneasy, why would they show this scene? But then... Dio's arm sliced his own head off before the hamon can reach his face.

"He... He is not going to die!" Ruby yelled in distress. "Fuck!" Yang cussed. Weiss groaned as Blake shook her head, she saw this coming.

Miles away, the asian zombie saw a light from the mansion and rushed in. "GODDAMNIT, WANKER CHAN!" Yang growled, knowing Wang Chan will save his master once again.

Wang puts his master's head carefully to a burlap sack and muttered that they'll find him a body.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"JoJo already thrashed him alot of times now, so don't worry, Weissy." Yang reassuringly patted her back. "But I don't think Dio will be kind enough not to use the laser eyes this time around." Blake said with worry. Ruby felt tensed once more, she have a bad feeling about this.

The narrator narrated how alot of people mysteriously disappeared in the Lot. The team assumed the hamon users did not told the authorities about the epic crusade they took part on to destroy the evil Dio Brando.

Speedwagon fabulously smashed the mask with a sledgehammer.

"Phew. It's ove... Well not really, Dio's still alive but atleast the mask is destroyed." Weiss sighed.

_Episode 9: The Last Hamon._

"With that title, I assume JoJo will easily crush Dio this time. This is probably the last episode of Phantom Blood." Yang lamented. "I just wanna see JoJo earn his happy ending." Blake said, having enough of seeing a kind hearted person suffer.

_Narrator: Joestar heir, Jonathan Joestar married the only daughter of the Pendletons, Erina._

Weiss looked down at the ground sadly, but suddenly RBY leapt and hugged her. "Don't be too jealous, Weiss. He is just a fictional character." Yang smiled. "Yeah..." Blake shuddered, remembering her encounter earlier this morning.

"I'm... I'm happy for him." Weiss smiled sadly.

"_Ahhh! They plan on spending their honeymoon in America huh?"_ Speedwagon tooks a sip out of his coffee as he read a newspaper. The team assumed it's another place since it's a different world.

Speedwagon squeaked as he saw his pocket watch. "_OHHH! LOOK AT THE TIME! I'M GONNA BE LATE, AAAAAGGGHH!!!"_ he ran out of the tavern as one guy screamed "_Dine and dasher!"_

RWBY snickered at Speedwagon's silly antics. "You know, Speedwagon and Dio were really similar. They are both from the slums and met JoJo. But Dio got consumed by evil while Speedwagon changed his heart." Blake lamented. "Well, with Dio isolating Jonathan from everyone in his youth, he deserves a friend like Speedwagon." Ruby smiled. "Aww, I wish George adopted Speedy instead." Yang groaned.

Speedwagon was greeted by Pocco, who said he almost missed them. Speedwagon screamed in worry and went to find him. RWBY saw a group of priests saying their farewells, they didn't pay much mind to it.

Meanwhile Speedwagon is screaming his ass off. "_MR. JOESTAAAAAAAAAAR! WHERE ARE YOUUU- UWAAAAAAAAACK!" _he then got fucking tramped by men carrying a coffin "_Move, idiot! This thing weighs a ton!_" the bald guy boasted.

"Hey come on, what a rude bastard." Yang angrily called out. "No need for that." Weiss muttered.

"_What is inside this thing?!"_

_"How would I know?! All that midget Asian told me is that we get the job done before we get paid!"_

It sent chills on RWBY's spine. "Asian..?" Ruby asked, fear in her voice. "Wanker Chan..!" Yang growled. Blake and Weiss glanced at eachother, this can't be good.

"_wryyy_." a lifter heard a tiny hiss and stopped in his tracks. "_Hey keep going, you dumb cunt!"_

"DIOOO!!!" RWBY screamed.

"He is planning on attacking JoJo at his most vulnerable moment!" Blake said. "A fight during his own honeymoon?? That can't be good!" Weiss said, expecting alot of casualties.

"_Ugh, bunch of asswipes!"_ Speedwagon got up as Pocco pointed at the two couples happily waving at them. RWBY forgot about Dio for a moment as they saw how happy they all are. Speedwagon smiled and monologued '_What a joyous occassion! Godbless you two. I'll always be here to assist, wherever you are, just say the word and I'll come running to help! Though I may just get in the way.'_

RWBY smiled warmly at Speedwagon's declaration. Jonathan made himself a loyal friend. The horn finally rung.

Pocco ran towards the edge of the dock to give his final farewell. He'll never forget about the three brave men who protected his town and to some extent, the whole world.

Atlantic Ocean, enroute to America.

RWBY went vigilant to spot something suspicious. Eyeing everything down as Erina watched a lone bird. Another bird landed near it on the railing and nuzzled on to it, making the team go "Awww!"

Erina ran to JoJo's arms crying. The Joestar asked her what's her problem. Erina Joestar explained how happy she is, that she remembered how the brave yet weak Jonathan came to her aid and strove to be a gentleman. And now, they are finally together against all odds. She wished this day would never end.

"Everything is so happy! But I just really can't shake this ominous feeling until I see Dio down for good." Blake exclaimed as the team were suddenly snapped back to reality that it's not over yet.

JoJo told her that it's dinner time, ignoring his wife's warning to duck and hit his head on the door.

JoJo fell to his knees holding his head as the team chuckled. This man barely reacted when he was on fire with a psychotic vampire pulverizing his shoulder bones, yet this managed to hurt him.

The scene changed to father Styx, the one earlier in the dock. His crucifix falling to Dio's casket.

Father Styx lamented how he could have just sell it but he was making money with it. RWBY grimaced and recognized this man is a scumbag.

Back in the dining hall, elegant music played as the couple waited for their food. JoJo offered Erina a sip from a glass of wine, to which Erina said she never had alcohol before.

RWBY chuckled at the thought of a drunk JoJo.

As she took a sip, Jonathan stood up from his seat.

"WANKER CHAN!"


	20. I close my eyes, and smile

"Oh, great. You had me saying it too." Weiss rolled her eyes as Yang chuckled.

Jonathan tried to think of how that little fucker is here, he'll get wasted if he tried avenging Dio, that's for sure. Then that means...

Wang retreated to the engine room where Dio's casket was. "_Erina, go to our room and lock the door!"_ he yelled as he sought out to follow the undead.

Meanwhile Styx is fucking dead. Wang pried the coffin open. Team RWBY argued that if Dio found a body yet or not. Alas, Dio is a head in a jar.

"I think he's..." Blake trailed off.

_"Is my new body here?_" Dio tiredly muttered.

It hit RWBY like a train. Dio doesn't want any body, he wants JoJo's.

"H-Why??" Ruby asked in distress.

The scene changed to Erina standing up after realizing that JoJo has a problem. She sought out to find him as the couple behind her revealed that one of them is already a zombie. "It's spreading! He started an outbreak to put JoJo at a disadvantage." Blake deducted. "That cunning bastard!" Yang growled. "JoJo can win! Dio is just a head." Weiss proclaimed.

_"JoJo. You might be wondering why I showed you this vulnerable state of mine."_

"... _Not really?"_

_"I despised you all my life, but now, you won all of my respect. Your power, your cunning, your spirit. All of them are admirable. I am a god. The man who defeated me must be a god too, that man is you, JoJo. Now I shall claim your body and become a double god!"_

RWBY gasped. Dio's ego is so large that earning his utmost respect is some sort of a huge achievement.

They were all silent at his proclamation until Yang decided it's the best time to tease Weiss "Well, you're not the only one who wants his body."

"Yang! Silence!"

"What? I want it too, you're not special."

The heiress glared at the brawler.

Dio said JoJo was the one who made him discover the mask, yet he is also the one who took it away from him. Their fates were bound as one.

"Different sides of the same coin. The good and evil." Blake muttered.

"_This is my final gift for you, brother. A painless death._" Dio's eyes glowed.

_"S-Shimatta_!" JoJo blocked with his arms. "Dodge it, JoJo!" Ruby shrieked. "He can't! Remember that Dio can aim it just by staring at him!" Blake cried out in distress.

Erina arrived at the worst possible moment and called out his name. Instead of passing through his palms like the last time, JoJo turned to face his wife in horror which resulted in the lasers piercing his neck.

RWBY gasped.

It's lethal. Not only will JoJo bleed out but he was unable to use hamon. "No no no! JoJo!" Ruby whimpered. WBY glanced at eachother, now HOW will he survive this one?

"H-How is he going to fight Dio or the zombies?! Hamon needs blood circulation along with proper breathing!" Weiss exclaimed. "W-We just have to watch..." Blake replied.

The ship was now traveling through a storm at night time, having trouble advancing due to the large waves. JoJo fell against a support pillar as he started to choke on his own blood.

"_Jonathan_!"

_"E... Rina.."_

"This is getting harder and harder to watch." Ruby shakily said. With no back up and mortally wounded, JoJo has to use his wits on how to stop Dio and save his wife. Although Team RWBY refused to acknowledge that JoJo is mortally wounded, that thought is too depressing. This juggernaut of a man who kept coming after every punishment will survive this, that's what they kept telling themselves.

"_JoJo, you oaf. If you would have stayed still it could have been painless. __But you're too stubborn._" Dio scoffed.

"I fucking hate you..!" Ruby growled as her sister stared at her in shock. Never had she ever heard her swear.

Dio turned to face Erina Joestar and asked her if she remembered him. To which she exclaimed his name in shock. How could she ever forget?

"Don't even think of shooting her!" Weiss' voice cracked.

A bunch of zombie hands bursted through the wall as the infection spreads throughout the ship. People panicking and shit. A zombie threw a buoy ring to a passenger's head, causing it to explode. The only survivor was a mother and her month old baby. But not for long as a zombie with an axe threatened to slice her, she jumped through a wall to protect her child, falling down the stairs and breaking her neck. Erina noticed it, but the baby was still alive.

_"Almost everyone will join our family, Lord Dio, as you ordered. And now we shall conquer America_!" Wang Chan chuckled.

"A-Are there hamon users in America?" Yang stuttered. "I doubt it." Blake gulped. JoJo monologued how he can't breathe, and how he can't even speak too. JoJo reached out for Erina but Wang kicked his hand through the pillar and shattered it, causing him to wince.

"YOU MONSTER!" Weiss screamed.

Not caring about her late pizza anymore, watching her Joestar suffer like this is just pure torture, unbeknowst to her, her teammates can exactly understand how she feels. The blonde who lusts for him and admired his strength, the leader who looks up to his ideals, the faunus who respects his unshakeable kindness, and her... Who's smitten by his gentlemanliness.

"_Behold! Lord Dio! The man is too helpless to even squirm! Shall we play with him or shall we let him suffocate?!"_ Wang laughed. Aggravating the team.

Much to their surprise, Dio seemed to get aggravated as well.

"_Wang Chan! Shut the fuck up! I will tolerate no insult towards JoJo! He is the mortal who brought me down to this state! Show my worthy opponent the respect he deserves and decapitate him PAINLESSLY!_" the angry vampire head growled. It shocked RWBY, his respect was genuine.

Wang cowered in fear before monologuing how his master overestimates JoJo.

The Joestar showed the powerful resolve his descendants will soon inherit as he stood up bravely and posed. "H-He can still use hamon?!" Blake exclaimed in surprise. "He has to! Heroes win in the end!" Ruby hopefully replied, JoJo is gonna toast the two and heal himself then exterminate the zombies and live happily ever after, right? (WRONG!)

_'Must... Save Erina... I only have a few hamon left inside but it's enough...'_

Dio warned his minion that JoJo still had some fight left in him but Wang Chan did not listen and got absolutely destroyed like the total retard he is.

JoJo fell to the ground. '_Something broke inside me... Something important...'_

"JoJo.. Jonathan..." Yang was the first who started crying. "Y-Yang! Don't cry... He can still win this!" Ruby said, flat out denial. "That was the last of his ripple... And it didn't even get to Dio!" Blake said, horrified. "Jonathan Joestar... Please..." Weiss whispered.

Wang's headless body clung on to the ship's engine and stopped it. Dio used his hair to hold himself up and observed Wang Chan's body.

Steam ships were almost unheard of in Remnant, considered as a mode of transportation of the past. So they listened how JoJo made Wang cling to the paddle shaft and make the ship explode, courtesy of Dio's explanation.

"H-He still got it! JoJo you genius!" Blake cheered. "B-But how are they gonna escape?" Yang sobbed. Erina ran to her dying husband. The husband told her to use the Joestar Secret Technique and get out of there as the ship will explode. She then held him closer.

_"I don't know what's happening. If I should cry, scream or faint. But JoJo... Jonathan Joestar. Our vows of marriage said til death do us part, and I, Erina Joestar, will die with you." _tears fell from her and Blake's eyes as she kissed him one last time.

"T-This is too much for me..." Blake rubbed her eyes profusely as Yang continued to sob. Ruby and Weiss watched the screen, holding back their tears. There is still this hope inside of them that the hero will survive.

As Erina broke away, JoJo rubbed away her tears and pointed to the child at the foot of the stairs. "_It's okay to... Cry... But you have to keep on living... Darling..." _he struggled to say. Erina exclaimed how his heroism can be so cruel, she only wished to die with him. The team gasped as they remembered the baby still alive in the carnage. "_The woman died... To save her child... My mother... Did the same. Please.. Hurry!"_ Erina hesitated to leave her husband's side but she knew it was the right thing.

"_JoJo! Your determination fascinates me! But know that I posses that kind of determination too! I will survive along with your body! Zombies!" _Dio called out his minions and ordered them to eat Wang Chan's body to restart the piston.

But it started...

Boom the explosion started as the ship burned. Shrapnels flew towards Erina Joestar, but JoJo leapt to protect her from it, as the shrapnels stabbed his back. "JON_ATHAN_!" the team and Erina screamed.

Dio's veins lasso'd JoJo's neck and pulled him away.

"I-Is he actually going to succeed?!" Yang screamed.

"_Erina! Take a good look! Now that JoJo can't use hamon I can safely steal his body! And I will step on to my velvet budoir, that little shelter can survive a blast from a ton of dynamite! It's time for you to rest, JoJo! And here I come! My beautiful, new body!_" Dio screamed as he pulled himself towards JoJo.

But JoJo grabbed one of the shrapnels from his nape and stabbed Dio's neck.

"YES! JOJO!" Ruby cheered.

An explosion knocked Erina towards Dio's budoir. RWBY expected JoJo to crush Dio's head but to their surprise, he hugged him. Ruby can't help it anymore, her tears flew but she was still in complete denial. "No... No! JoJo..!"

'_Dio. Like you said, our fates are bound as one. I feel an odd warmth toward you, and not because we're surrounded by fire... But now, our lives will vanish along with this ship.'_ JoJo monologued as the act of kindness probably even made Dio regret his decision. Dio can hear his brother's heartbeat slowing down.

"JoJo..." Yang snatched a pillow from Weiss' hand and hugged it, crying. Blake covered her eyes and wept.

After everything, they are still brothers. JoJo smiled at Dio, to his wife, and to the camera. "Fare... Well... Erina..." he muttered.

Dio suddenly begged to be released, which baffled RWBY, Dio can ressurect undead knights dead for centuries, yet he was desperately pleading for his weak, dying brother to release him, tempting him so he could heal his wounds. In the end, making JoJo a zombie is a sign of disrespect.

"_Release me, JoJo! Let go! Think about it! A shot at eternity! I can heal your wounds... You can live with Erina forever, JoJo!"_ but he noticed how he was unresponsive as his heartbeat came to a halt. "_JoJo?!"_

He died with a content smile.


	21. Farewell Jonathan, Hello Joseph

_"It's too late... He's... Dead."_

"JOJOOO! GAAAAAAAGHHH!!!!" Ruby finally hit her breaking point and cried out in grief, she fell on her knees and yelled out as Jonathan died posing. Yang and Blake silently sobbed but Weiss...

Weiss just stared at the screen. No tears fell, no words escaped her mouth. Somehow, between all the sadness in the atmosphere, she finally felt... At ease. Knowing that he won't suffer anymore, it made her happy.

"You earned your well deserved rest, JoJo." she muttered to herself as the ship finally exploded.

And Dio... Even though he boasted how he was above humans, at the sight of his worthy opponent's corpse, he felt a complicated, human emotion.

_Jonathan Joestar died Febuary 7, 1889._

Died posing, hugging his archnemesis. What a way to go.

Team RWBY grieved at his death. Weiss finally had tears flowing down her face. Yang bit ther lip to cease her sobbing, Blake rubbing her teary eyes repeatedly, Weiss covering her face as she wept, and Ruby screaming in grief. They feel like they're in a funeral of someone they knew personally. Watching the boy grow in to a man, rooting for him.

The sun rose as they agreed that this show is beautiful. Erina was riding the casket that Dio brought. Holding the child, lamenting how her husband's achievements will never be heard by the public, but his descendants will. She was rescued in Canary Islands a day later.

The cast of the part appeared in the sky.

_Part 1: Phantom Blood Fin._ Yang hugged her sister, comforting her as she slowly calmed down.

"This show is... Amazing." Blake said as she paused the show. "Is it odd to say that his death was beautiful?" Yang asked. "No. Not at all." Weiss smiled sadly as she stook the first napkin to wipe her tears. "They killed off the hero..." Ruby said with sorrow. "Don't be sad, sis. He died sacrificing himself. It's the most badass way to go..." Yang ruffled her hair.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Ughh.. The pizza is finally here." Weiss grumbled as she stood up and grabbed her card. "I'll go get it." she sniffled and walked towards the door.

Opening it, her eyes went wide and her mouth fell. You thought it was some generic pizza boy but it was I, Dio.

The muscular blonde looked bored and handed her a pizza, taking her card as his radio spoke. "Dio! These radio stuff are quite the innovation! Allowing you to communicate from far off distance!" they heard JoJo's cheery voice on the other line. "Oh hush, JoJo! I'm dealing with a customer!" Dio yelled as he handed her the card back before leaving. Weiss held the pizza and stared at his back with utter shock, paralyzed. A few minutes passed as she kept staring in to empty space, the blonde vampire long gone. "Weiss? You alright?" Blake approached her and sniffled. Weiss shook her head off and whispered "I could have sworn Dio Brando just handed me a box of pizza."

"Heh. You're just too deeply invested in the story. Earlier this morning, I saw Jonathan Joestar in the library. Trust me, it's normal." the faunus chuckled. "Yeah... I-I think so."

Upon returning and resuming the show. They heard the strum of roundabout as the camera showed a pillar... In the distant jungles of Latin America, the Pillar Man sleeps tonight.

"W-What the hell is that?" Yang whispered as the credits rolled. "A teaser for Battle Tendency.." Ruby said monotonously. It's time to call it a night, the girls decided they'd eat the pizza tomorrow since the stupid pizza delivery vampire arrived late. Time for bed. As they closed the lights, Weiss could have sworn she heard Ruby cry herself to sleep. She ignored it, but she couldn't help herself and cried too.

Tomorrow arrived.

"W-What the?? You look alot like me!" Jonathan exclaimed as he dropped some books on the way to Ozpin's office. "My dear grandma Erina always told me I'm the splitting image of my late grandfather." the man in question said as he posed.

RWBY was silent in class. They are sad yet relieved that JoJo can finally rest in peace, it hit them really hard since they got too attached. Tonight they will start Battle Tendency, none of them talked about it but they all agreed not to get attached to the characters so it won't hit them hard (RIP Jonathan and William)

The night finally came as Weiss microwaved the pizza. "Let's get this started, yeah!" Yang exclaimed in an attempt to cheer everyone up. Ruby said nothing as she sat on the edge of the couch. Blake flipped the remote and played.

"Hey! Don't get started without me!" Weiss placed the food down at the small table in front of them.

A sunny day in the middle of a desert, a scarred old man wearing a business suit got down from a helicopter. The narrator said that this is a man from Phantom Blood. "ROBERT SPEEDWAGON!" RWBY exclaimed. "Aw man, I wonder how he reacted to JoJo's death. Poor guy." Yang muttered, imagining the extroverted Speedwagon screaming loudly and flailing his arms out after finding out his bestfriend died. "Huh. Judging by that aircraft, it looked like it was atleast 50 years after Phantom Blood. Considering Speedwagon was old here." Blake muttered. Three men arrived as one of them greeted Speedwagon the oil tycoon.

Oil used to be the source of fuel in Remnant until it was replaced by Dust. Weiss concluded that Speedwagon is the equivalent of her father. A rich man. The only difference is Speedwagon is a nice person while Jackass Sch- sorry, I mean Jacques Schnee is a cunt.

"Wait, he looks like that Straizo guy." Ruby said and she wasn't wrong. It was him, Straizo. The narrator rambled how it was 49 years after Jonathan's demise. Straizo succeeded Tonpetti while Speedwagon found oil while wandering the desert screaming.

The aircraft ascended after they boarded it en route to the temple they saw last episode. "Now we find out what's up with that man in the pillar." Blake said as she ate a slice. "Mphargham."

"Yang, don't talk while your mouth is full."

"***gulp*** Sorry, I meant to say I'm already hooked." she said smiling at her sister.

Speedwagon said how this terror is worse than Dio's attempt at world domination 50 years ago, worrying RWBY. A vampire raised an army of the undead and almost got what he wanted if it weren't for the courageous men who stood up against him, how can something top that?

As Speedwagon and his crew reached Santana's chamber, he shone his light to the pillar as RWBY almost choked on their food. "Another one?!" Yang exclaimed as she saw a stone mask. "No, look closer!" Blake pointed out as the camera panned out, there are multiple masks near the creature sleeping inside.

"Oh my God..." Blake whispered.

"Oh no..." Ruby followed.

"Oh shit." Yang added.

The scene changed, _New York, 1938._

"Son of a..!" Weiss cussed, that discovery was more important than this cut to the city. They heard a young man's voice narrating, at the fall of 1938, looking for his next target.

It showed a dark skinned boy. Blake knew well that this kid is up to no good.

"_You've gotta be joking! You've never heard of cola?! Well by your accent, I can assume you're a tourist. An English one, correct?_" they heard a vendor said as the tourist just nodded. "_Well, this is America! You need money to do stuff here, pay up. Gentleman."_ he demanded money, but as the tourist grabbed a bill from his wallet, Smokey snatched it and ran away.

The vendor told him to go after that little rascal. "Oh come on, how dumb are you, just standing there?!" Yang asked, irritated.

"Uhh, Yang? Zeppeli and JoJo got their cash stolen by Pocco though, so don't be so hard on him." Ruby mumbled.

Smokey ran in to an alley and chuckled. Until he was suddenly grabbed by an obese cop and his retarded partner. "_I caught you red handed, you dumb monkey!"_

Blake glared at this racist son of a bitch as the rest gasped. The cop just smashed the poor kid with his nightstick. "Wh- Hey! He is just a kid! Come on!" Weiss yelled. "Yeah! For all we know, he could only be doing that to survive! This is police brutality!" Ruby protested. Blake smiled at her teammates, they accepted her even though she's a faunus, one time, she wondered if they only made an exception for her, but now, she knows full well that they hate discrimination and she loved them for that.

The cop threatened to sentence him 20 years behind bars, Smokey protested that it was just a wallet. The cops then reconsidered and asked Smokey to give them 20 bucks along with half of what he steal every week. "What a fucking scum bag! If JoJo was here, he'd fight for him!" Yang said, remembering the gentleman's nature to stand up for the weak.

But then, his descendant answered the call. "_Hey, excuse me._" they heard a voice.

"_Oh. It's the dumbass that got robbed. We're keeping your wallet as evidence."_

They finally get to see him wearing a jacket. 6'5 feet tall and heavily built. "This is a Joestar alright." Blake snarked. So far, the Joestars shown were larger than life. George, Jonathan, this guy for sure.

"_How should I put this... The wallet was a gift from me._" everyone gasped. The team immediately remembered George I covering up for Dario the drunken idiot.

"He looked exactly like Jonathan! With brown hair!" Weiss exclaimed as the tourist removed his cap to scratch his messy unkempt hair.

"The second JoJo! The one that wore that stripperific crop top! What was his name again..?" Yang pondered.

The cops didn't buy the Brit's word but he persisted that the black kid was his friend. The cops asked him to say his name then. The cop smeared a booger to his cheek as he failed to answer. "Eww! What a pig!" Ruby exclaimed as her teammates' faces scrunched up in disgust.

"_I'm curious, why did you do that? What's the purpose? What will you gain_?" he asked the cop calmly.

"OH COME ON, JOSHUA JOESTAR, JUST PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE!" Yang screamed, irritated at this bonehead Brit. "Joshua..?" Blake asked. Yang totally remembered wrong.

The cop yelled and replied that it's what he do while still having his finger inside one of his nostrils. And Joseph, as if he heard the blonde brawler's command, punched him in the face hard.

"_THEN HERE'S WHAT I'D DO, FILTHY WARTHOG!"_ the 195 cm man screamed in anger as the cop got toally wrecked.

"HELL YEAH!" Yang exclaimed as the rest of her team whispered "Finally."

The fat bastard fell on the ground writhing in pain as his partner aimed his gun at Joseph, claiming that he is resisting arrest, the Joestar spat on the side.

**Enter, Joseph Joestar.**


	22. New York's JoJo

"_Try shooting me then, but I'm warning you, the moment you press that trigger, I'll break your finger. You'll never be able to wank with that hand ever again._" he boasted. RWBY remembered Jonathan's feat back in Ogre Street but then... "From there?? What are you doing?!" Weiss asked in distress. "Why are you concussed, you're the one who punched the cop, you didn't get hit." Blake said as Yang glared at her. "He doesn't have any weapons either!" Ruby worried.

Smokey narrated that the man's body started to illuminate a bright yellow light. "H-HAMON!" RWBY exclaimed as they recognized it. "He is a Joestar alright!" Blake repeated as her theory was correct.

The cop started to squeeze the trigger, but Joseph fired first. The bottle cap flew towards the cop's finger as it got fucking mangled in slow motion.

"Ohh!" RWBY winced at the bone cracking. "_AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH_!!!" the cop screamed in pain as Joseph rewarded himself and drank the cola. "Badass!" Yang screamed. "He is nothing like Jonathan. Except for the whole standing up for the weak thing." Blake concluded, amazed at this stranger. "That was creative." Weiss deadpanned as Ruby hollered that the bad guys got their butt whooped.

_"S-Shit! I lost my temper again! Granny Erina is gonna be so pissed!"_ the tourist worried, causing RWBY to burst out in laughter. As Smokey put it, he fearlessly took down to officers yet he is terrified of his own grandma. RWBY immediately stopped cackling. "D-Did he just say Granny Erina?!" they all asked in unison. Blake sighed "Considering Speedwagon is old, Erina should be old too."

"So this guy is Jonathan's grandson huh." Ruby said, kind of sad, he wished to see Jonathan as an old man.

The tourist asked the pickpocket kid to use the Joestar Technique out of there.

'_He said he didn't know how he can do that, but he just went along with it. He said his grandpa can also do it, but he died young. His dad died in the war and his mom disappeared.'_

"Oh so Jonathan's son died and his grandson inherited the ripple." Weiss concluded. "Aww, he grew up without his parents." Ruby pouted.

"_Man! I gotta say I owe you big time! My name is Smokey, what's yours?_" Smokey smiled. The brit returned the smile "_Joestar. Joseph Joestar. JoJo for short."_

"Joseph Joestar..." Yang blushed as he whispered it to herself. "Joshua? Where did that come from?" Blake teased. "Shut up."

_Part 2: BATTLE TENDENCY._

"Awesome!" Ruby smiled. It's time to move on from Phantom Blood, Will and Jonathan deserved their rests, now they shall witness the over the top glory of this part.

Back in the Aztec temple. Straizo asked what's with the weird man carving. Speedwagon said that the carving has amino acids, cells and a faint body heat and pulse. "That thing is alive?!" RWBY asked as they ran out of pizza.

Straizo was baffled. There are more questions than answers. "He... He probably created the Stone Mask!" Ruby exclaimed. "Then why is he inside that pillar?" Weiss asked. "Uhhh..."

Speedwagon exclaimed that Straizo should out an end to him with his hamon. But to their surprise... Straizo asked Speedwagon about Joseph.

"Whaaaat?" RWBY asked.

Straizo then said how when JoJo was 13 (Joseph, not Jonathan. He passed his torch to the brown haired ruffian) he saved Speedwagon with hamon from hijackers while on a plane.

RWBY then witnessed a flashback few years ago. Young Joseph nonchalantly read a manga while Speedwagon was terrified of hijackers armed with revolvers and tommy guns. "_Hey, brat! You're not allowed here! Get up front!_" one of them demanded.

"Heh. He looks bored." Blake noted.

"_Huh? Don't mind me, I'm just a bystander. You're hijacking grunkle Speedwagon, I don't give a shit, yadda yadda. Let me read my manga."_

The team snickered at his attitude but the hijacker man was not amused. He slammed the butt of his gun to JoJo's face as he fell on to Speedwagon.

JoJo's nosebled as some of it dropped on to his clothes. Speedwagon tried to calm JoJo down as he gets pissed.

"W-What's the big deal about it?" Yang wondered. "It said that the clothes were a gift from Erina." Weiss said. "Aww, JoJo is a granma's boy!" Ruby cooed.

JoJo stood up, absolutely pissed as Speedwagon tried to calm him down. A hijacker aimed his gun at him but he didn't give a single fuck. RWBY was silent, wanting to know what will happen next. The brat ran towards the pilot and knocked him out by putting both his hands at his head and using ripple.

"Woah! So he was born with it? No one booped him in the chest!" Ruby exclaimed as the three stared in shock at this boy's devotion to Erina. The plane lost control as JoJo ripped out a chair, grabbed Speedwagon and the pilot and jumped out of there.

"_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_-" ***boom*** the plane exploded with the hijackers inside while JoJo, the pilot and Speedwagon landed safely.

"This kid is gutsy!" Yang exclaimed.

Joseph plane crash count: 1

"_You never think things through, JoJo_!" Speedwagon whined. "_That might be true, but I think just enough to keep you and grandma safe. You're the only family I have left after all."_ he replied solemnly to his godfather.

RWBY felt sad for him because of this and wondered how will the first JoJo deal with this second JoJo's wildness.

"Well that's totally reckless and stupid." Weiss huffed. "Hey, it works so it's not stupid." Yang defended her JoJo. A smirk crawled up to the heiress' face. It's time for her to turn the tables and tease this blonde brawler to Joseph. A payback.

Flashback ends

"_And that's how I discovered Joseph's ability to use hamon_." Speedwagon said. _"I see_..." Straizo said ominously before blood squirted from Straizo's hamon friends and Speedwagon's associates.

"WHAAAAAT THE?" RWBY exclaimed as Speedwagon was baffled as well. But before Speedwagon can react, a roundhouse kick that can make Mirko Cro Cop proud made it's way to Speedwagon's head, splitting it open. "NO! STOP! NOT SPEEDWAGON TOO!" Ruby screamed as tears threatened to fall. "Straizo, what the fuck are you doing?!" Yang yelled. "What's even happening?!" Blake exclaimed. "I'm so confused!" Weiss followed.

Straizo donned the mask as Speedwagon, barely concious, asked him if he went full retard.

"_No. I'm not. In fact, my mind was very clear. I chose the path of hamon to preserve my body, but I found out that it's not enough! I still age no matter how hard I practice. 49 years ago, I secretly admired Dio. Immortal, invincible, elegant! I want to be like that forever."_ Straizo exclaimed.

"Oh crap. Dio's follower." Blake facepalmed. "Darn Dio and his charisma!" Weiss cussed. "Even in death, he is a pain." Yang grumbled.

After erasing Speedwagon from existance, Straizo claimed that he'll go after Joseph and Erina next and explore the mask more than Dio ever did.

"Great, a hamon vampire. If he is a master, seeing as he succeeded Tonpetti, then that means he knew the ripple's weakness and he knows how to counter them, right?" Ruby asked her teammates. "Yeah..?" WBY urged her to keep going. "Then how will JoJo beat him with hamon?" Ruby asked as WBY gasped.

Speedwagon loses conciousness coolly. Back in New York. A taxi halted as it almost hit the giant Englishman, the cab driver got out and road raged. "_Ora! Why don't you watch where you're going, you bonehead! Go find a dog to lick your butt clean!"_

"BAHAHAHA! What even kind of an insult is that?!" Yang laughed as Zwei growled. RWB rolled their eyes at her petty sense of humor. JoJo got pissed and hoisted the cab driver up, who realized that JoJo is bigger up close. "_Hello? Can you repeat that again? Depending on what you say I might have to kick your ass!"_ JoJo threatened as the cab driver winced in fear.

"Darn, Joseph is a war freak." Weiss muttered as someone called JoJo's name.

"_What are you doing to that man?"_

_"G-Granny Erina!"_

RWBY chuckled as JoJo's fear was prominent. Erina repeated her question as JoJo looked for an excuse. JoJo gasped and said "_TAKSHEE_."

He smiled and opened the door "_I hailed a cab so you wouldn't have to walk, granny."_

"_Ah, that's so considerate of you. Smokey, get inside."_

RWBY smiled, he inherited Jonathan's quick wit except that he is not as naive as the giant gent.

As the three rode for dinner, Smokey thought of how the family was too small, overtime he heard bits of their past. RWBY agreed that Erina was doing quite well handling all those crazy shit from 50 years ago. It makes sense since she is a strong willed woman.

JoJo whined about how Speedwagon invited them to New York only to be a no show. Erina said that he's a busy business man. Weiss knew it to well, her father was also a busy business man.

It was silent for awhile until JoJo broke the ice. He asked if Speedwagon was just a family friend. "Oh boy." the team facepalmed.

"_Well, Speedwagon was a bachelor and you're a widow. Maybe there is some sort of hidden romance between you two, hmm?"_

"Joseph!" RWBY exclaimed, that's a really dumb question. "_You little idiot_." Erina growled as she smacked him with an umbrella repeatedly "_AGHHH!! I GOT IT! OW! NO! I'M SORRY!"_

Team RWBY laughed at his misfortune. "Serves you right. You don't know how rough their lives were to suggest something like that." Blake folded her arms.

Smokey narrated in his thought at how the baby Erina saved and her son got married. Having her husband lost in a bizarre accident while sailing. "Oh! I was wondering about the baby." Yang said. "I wanna know what happened to her son! Was he a JoJo too?" Ruby exclaimed.

Smokey noted at how the Joestars were kind even to troublemakers like him, and they got in to trouble because of it.

The three ate at a fancy restaurant. 1930s, where racism was at it's height. The camera showed a fucking ugly man eating spaghetti like a pig. "_Hey waita! WAITA!_" he called out.

"Ew, doesn't he have table manners? He is worse than you. Yang." Weiss teased. "Hey!"

"_You let that stinking animal here?!_" he pointed at Smokey to which the team growled. "Fucking racist!" Yang snarled. "You're the one who stinks!" Ruby said. "Money can't buy class it seems!" Weiss muttered. Blake silently glared at the man, developing some sort of empathy for Smokey. She concluded that dark skinned humans were treated as a minority in this show much like faunuses.

The waiter timidly said that as long as the bill is payed, they are happy to serve everyone. Smokey frowned and looked down in shame.

**I just wanna say thank you for the reviews and favs and follows, warms my heart.**


	23. Asspull

_"Maybe I should just leave. I'm sorry."_ but his new friend grabbed his hand, urging him to stay.

"Yeah! Kick his ass, JoJo!" Yang screamed.

JoJo stood up and posed... Menacingly. Erina called his name. "_Granny, you're not going to stop me are you?"_

"_No. People are allowed to have their own opinions, but that scoundrel insulted our friend in public. Deal with him but mind the other customers."_

_"Heh! I was hoping you'd say that! It's time to school this fool_."

RWBY was amazed at Erina's feistiness. She was a woman ahead of her time.

The thug stood up "_Looking for a beating, boy?"_ he reached in his coat pocket to get his brass knuckles.

_"If you're looking for your knuckle dusters, they're not there. Check your back pocket, you twat._" JoJo said. "Huh??" RWBY did not know what's this for.

And the Joestar was right, much to the thug's shock.

"_Your microscopic brain will now tell you to say 'How did you know, asshole?_'" JoJo boasted.

"_How did you know, asshole? HUH?"_

RWBY gasped as well, they slowly realized that this scene differentiates grandfather and grandson. JoJo 1, while not a brute, mostly demolished his foes, JoJo 2 on the other hand was a terrifyingly observant combatant.

JoJo said that the abrasion on the thug's knuckles was a dead giveaway, and that the blood on his shirt was not his, he successfully predicted that he takes off his coat whenever he fights. Resulting in him putting his brass in his back pocket. "That's good insight right there." Blake said.

The thug puts it on, too stupid to be amazed. "_Now your vagina lips will say 'That won't help you!'" _JoJo predicted.

The thug said the exact line and punched him. He cheered and hollered as he pummeled the Joestar.

But then.

"_What the fuck are you doing?! How could you miss me, I'm a few inches taller than you, dumbass." _JoJo berated him as the thug realized he punched a coat hanger with sharp wooden edges, impaling his hand. "_AAAAAGGGHH_!!!"

"_I can predict anything your mind thinks, if it even exist."_ JoJo boasted as everyone clapped.

Team RWBY was speechless at this display of intellect.

Another man stood up as JoJo faced him. He said to excuse his underling that got absolutely humiliated and asked if she was Erina Joestar.

"Yeah and what do you want?" Yang asked.

The mafioso said that he does business with Speedwagon and he heard a valuable intel. That Robert EO Speedwagon withdrew coolly from Earth. Everyone gasped, the team did not expect him to die at all. JoJo asked if it's true while the man said he was killed by a Tibetan monk. Joseph knew it was Straizo, a family friend.

Erina trembled at the news. Smokey said to not trust mafiosos but JoJo said that this intel was important and had truth in it as they want money.

"So he operates like Torchwick and his gang." Blake muttered. "Except that he actually dresses well, unlike that ginger moron." Yang joked as her team laughed. JoJo suddenly punched the mafioso in the gut and shoved him to a table that crashed down.

"_It may be true but how inconsiderate can you be?! Look at what you've done to my grandma, you upset her, stupid shit!"_ JoJo angrily spat as he returned to Erina to comfort her.

RWBY felt bad, Dio's actions still haunt the family to this day. Erina said so.

"_Don't be scared, grandma. I'll protect you."_

"_No, Joseph! I'm scared for you!" _Erina exclaimed as her grandson hugged her.

"_I'll be alright. If it's my fate, I accept it."_ he said, dead serious.

Meanwhile the team had Baron Zeppeli flashbacks due to that line. Smokey did not understand anything but he was sure of one thing, the Joestars had a horrible past. "Couldn't have said it better myself." Blake said. "I hope Joseph won't die too." Yang whispered. "Why? You like him?" Weiss teasingly smirked. "Yeah. What of it?" she coyly answered back. The heiress frowned, teasing the blonde about Joseph won't be fun.

The next night arrived as JoJo and Smokey went on to eat at a diner to relax. JoJo was reading a magazine while Smokey simply enjoyed the ambience. "_Kinda chilly today, huh?_" the kid asked.

"_Yeah. Hey look at this? Do you think this is bullshit?"_ JoJo asked as he showed him the magazine. Smokey leaned in closer to inspect.

"What are they reading about?" Ruby asked as WBY shrugged.

"_Go from AA cup to C cup? It's snake oil. Just a scam."_ the kid said. "_Huh. Well."_ JoJo replied as he leaned back to his chair.

Yang smiled proudly at her bust "Do you guys think my girls can turn Joseph's head?" she asked cockily as RB rolled their eyes. Weiss however, was wishing it's not a scam and was considering on investing on snake oil and try.

JoJo saw a man leaning outside, a man RWBY recognized very well. Smokey rambled about the prices but he was surprised as his friend suddenly stood up. JoJo went outside but Smokey didn't pay much mind in to it, probably something urgent.

"Straizo..." Ruby whispered. "It's gonna be a fight, huh?" Blake asked. "Yeah. Avenge Speedwagon!" Weiss cheered.

JoJo circled around the man, saying how he looks familiar, and how his breath didn't steam even though it's chilly as fuck, and how he saw a glimpse of fangs inside his mouth. RWB was silent, knowing he was toying with Straizo. "Oh my God, are you stupid, JoJo?! He is a vampi-" Yang was interrupted as JoJo angrily growled "_You're not fooling anyone, you vampire fuck!"_

"Oh." the blonde said, dumbfounded.

The vampire claimed he'll kill him and got in to a stance.

"_Oh you think so?"_ JoJo asked

"_Precise... ly..." _Straizo drifted off as his opponent whipped out a fucking thompson submachine gun out of his ass. Straizo and RWBY's eyes widened.

**ratatatatatatatatata***

He fired and yelled "_NGRAAAAAAAGHHH!!!"_ as Straizo plunged back at the breaking glass, everyone panicked as Smokey lamented how JoJo kept getting more and more insane.

"IS HE FUCKING INSANE?!" Yang screamed. "Looks like no one is getting shot, thank goodness." Weiss said. "That was reckless. He seems like he didn't care about bystanders!" Blake snarled. "But he just gunned down a vampire!"

As the firing stopped, JoJo rested his foot to the window. "_Straizo. I've been expecting you. That was for Speedwagon."_ the camera panned up as they were shown Joseph crying but his expression says he is ready to fight the vampire to death. "_This means war!"_

_To be continued._

"AWESOME!" Yang screamed. "Wait, don't bullets work on vampires? Dio seemed to walk through them during the fight in the Joestar mansion." Blake recalled. "Those are pistols though, this could be different." Ruby said. "Joseph just gunned down a vampire in the first episode. A madlad." Weiss adds.

They all slowly turned to face the remote. ***click***

Meanwhile

"JoJo! Ozpin! You won't believe how tiring my job is-" Dio stopped in his tracks as he entered Ozpin's office. He saw two Jonathans, one has a brown hair though. "What is the meaning of this?!" he yelled out as his worst nightmare was realized. "Mr. Brando please keep your voice down." Ozpin sighed.

"Eh? Who's this bloke?" Joseph asked. "Ah, that's Dio Brando. My adoptive brother. Your adoptive granduncle I suppose?" Jonathan whispered unsurely. Joseph inspected Dio's features, much to his annoyance. "Keep your eyes to yourself, fool!" the blonde snarled. But to everyone's surprise, Joseph punched him in the face. "YOU'RE THAT FUCKWIT WHO KILLED MY GRAMPS AND STOLE MY GRANDMA'S FIRST KISS!" but Joseph gasped as he realized his knuckles were frozen. "WRYYYY! Looking for a scuffle?! Wait a minute, did you just say..?" Dio stopped hissing as he was confused. Ozpin sighed. He had alot of explaining to do.

Back with the girls

_"Straizo! What's it gonna be? Pulverizing your brain, sunlight or hamon?" _JoJo threatened as he stepped inside. "One thing is for sure, Joseph's approach will be alot different from Jonathan's." Weiss said. They all tried to think along on how will this ruffian deal against the Tibetan vampire asshole. The bystanders panicked and exited the diner, which is relieving since none of them got hurt. Smokey asked his friend what the fuck had he just done?

"_Oh my expresso is here_." JoJo nonchalantly said as he picked up a mug, but the handle broke off so it fell on his foot. "_Yeah... Don't worry Smokey, I haven't ordered anything yet. The repair bill on the other hand..."_

"_That's not it! You shot a man!_

RWBY scoffed. "Idiot." Yang huffed, yet she found herself attracted.

"_Oh man, I hope what I shot was just a man_." JoJo said as he saw the bullets had dents on the floor. "Oh no. The bullets... I knew it." Blake facepalmed, as much as how awesome it was to go full auto on a fucking vampire, they were painfully reminded by that fateful night when George died and Dio rejected his humanity. "_Smokey! Get the fuck out! If what I shot is just a man then a time in jail is the worst that could happen to me!_" he ushered the kid to which made the boy even more confused.

Two women were screaming at the terror as JoJo approached them. "_Shut up! I can't hear a thing! Get out now or I'll french kiss you!"_ he threatened.

"Oh Joseph, I dare you to use that on me, cause you know what my answer would be. I'd kiss the shit out of you." Yang purred as Weiss and Blake blushed. "What's a french kiss?" Ruby asked innocently.

**Don't tell Ruby what a french kiss is.**


	24. Nigerundayo

But before he can start pulling a Dio on those girls, the threat rose up like a stereotypical vampire. "Straizo isn't down for the count." Ruby muttered as everyone besides JoJo and Smokey ran outside. With one swift pose, Straizo dispersed every bullet in his body as JoJo tensed up. '_The hell... So this is a vampire. Good thing Granny and Grunkle told me everything about them...' _he mused.

"It must have sound bizarre for him, eh? Eh?"

"Yang, shut up." RWB said in unison.

"_Dio's failure is because he played with his food. He underestimated his foes which made an opening for Jonathan Joestar to strike._" Straizo said. RWBY agreed with him, although they still believe JoJo would won against Dio, it would have been way tougher if Dio took him seriously. "_But my philosophy is different! I'll kill you before studying the extent of my powers!"_

"_Nobody asked you, dude."_

"_And I'll start with the move Dio used to end your grandfather."_

"The laser eyes!" Weiss screamed. "Joseph never saw that before, right? He needs to move quick!" Ruby said while Yang just stared in worry. JoJo aimed and fired his tommy gun but he ran out of ammo.

The vampire's irises suddenly opened as his pupils went purple. "Oh here it comes!" Blake panicked. "_Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, TAKE THIS, JOSEPH!"_ Straizo said as he fired.

"It sounded like what a 5 year old would name- OH NO!" Yang yelled as it hit JoJo's neck and forehead. RWB gasped. "No... Not again." Ruby whimpered. Straizo closed his eyes to let his eyes regenerate.

"_Well that was easy. All that's left is Erina Joestar."_

"_And now your assmouth will mutter..."_

"_It'll be as easy as drowning an infant."_ Straizo and Joseph said simultaneously. RWBY and Straizo gasped as the vampire turned to face the Joestar.

"But he was..."

"The holes..."

"His neck and forehead were punctured."

"There is no blood..."

JoJo smiled and did one of his signature poses "_Now you'll say: How can this fucker live with a hole in his head?"_

"_How can this fucker live with a hole in his hea-" _Straizo gasped.

"_Straizo. A country mouse like you could have won if you're a bit more observant. Don't underestimate city folks, you wanker. Take a look at the arm of that clock. Granny told me that Dio bastard killed gramps with that eye thingy._" JoJo pointed, Straizo and RWBY gasped. "A mirror?!"

JoJo charged in and used his tommy gun as a baseball bat to fucking bash Straizo in the face. "_Kooooh! I'LL KNOCK YOU OUT OF THE PARK! SHOOT!_" he flowed the ripple to the gun and it coursed through Straizo. "This guy..." Yang blushed as she was totally blown out of the park. "The hamon went through! Straizo is dead!" Ruby cheered.

"_Now, old man Speedwagon told me hamon melts vampire faces like butter in an oven. I wanna see it for myself." _JoJo dragged the scarf but he gasped as he saw Straizo's face was just fine, the vampire glared at him as he slowly stood up. "H-Huh??" RWBY gasped in unison.

Straizo fired his stingy eye lasers but JoJo reacted quickly, rolling back matrix style but it grazed his neck with a small cut. JoJo recovered by doing a backhandspring to get back on his feet. "Close call." Blake sighed. "I wish Jonathan did that." Ruby frowned. "How did the ripple not melt him?" Weiss asked. "Yeah! Straizo should be dust by now!" Yang exclaimed. "Joseph never trained his whole life. He didn't have a mentor unlike Jonathan." Blake said.

"_What the fuck?! Was Speedwagon wrong_?" Joseph asked.

"_No. You'll grow in to a deadly foe if I let you live. A secret before you die. There is an insect in Southeast Asia called the Satiporoja beetle. This scarf was made of 30,000 of their stomachs, it acts as an electrical ground allowing me to disperse it_." Straizo explained.

"Oh great. That's just great." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Hey, look on the bright side, he didn't have Dio's freeze touch so it won't be too hard for Joseph." Ruby said full of optimism. WBY stared at her before agreeing. How will Joseph get through the hamon countering scarf?

"_Wow. That scarf is cool. Bet it was expensive."_

_"It is_."

"_But if you think I'm going to rely on hamon alone then you're an idiot. Oh, and consider getting yourself a new scarf."_

"_What are you-"_

JoJo smirked and pulled a string. "NANI?!" RWBY screamed as Straizo gasped at the sight of grenade pinned to his scarf then started running for the window. "_How did he- when did he- nevermind! A childish trick!" _Straizo swatted the grenade away while the team was speechless.

"_Haha! You should have spent more time in the cities, Straiz-oaf! Take a look at that grenade!_" JoJo boasted as he leapt outside.

"_That doesn't even make any se- WHAT?!"_ Straizo gasped once more as the grenade was attached to a string that pulled the pin away from 10 grenades in his back. "WHAT KIND OF CITY DOES JOSEPH LIVE IN?!" Weiss stood up and exclaimed. "KYAAAA! I LOVE YOU!" Yang fangirled as Ruby clapped and squealed. Blake remained silent in utter shock.

"_AGH! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"_ they witnessed the vampire screaming in agony as he got Michael Bay'd. "... Imagine a hunter like him!" Blake blurted out. "Where did he even get those grenades and submachinegun?" Weiss asked, dumbfounded. "Who cares? He looked good doing it~" Yang purred.

The crowd screamed as JoJo peeked to see if his foe would stay down for good. "_Oh no..." _JoJo muttered. RWBY witnessed Straizo's scattered guts and body parts slowly returning back together. "Aww." Blake closed her eyes as Ruby and Weiss nearly gagged. Yang looked at the side of the screen and shivered before making a pun "He pulled himself together."

RWB groaned.

"_Smokey, don't look!"_

"_Too late! God please forgive me for all my sins!_" the kid prayed as he witnessed the vampire regenerating. JoJo glared at the vampire as his blood flowed back to his system. "That didn't work..." Blake muttered as she opened her eyes.

"_D-Do you have a way to beat a monster like him, JoJo?"_

"_Of course!"_

"Okay girls, I'm guessing he'll throw another bunch of grenades at him." Ruby guessed.

"_You see his legs? They aren't healed yet so I'll use mine."_ JoJo patted his thunder thighs.

"I bet it's going to be a kick! An overdrive!" Yang cheered, wishing to see one of those badass hamon strikes once again. WB doubted it though since Joseph never trained in his life, so they remained silent.

"_Really? For what?"_ Smokey asked.

What will Joseph do?

**FIGHT**

**ITEMS**

**DEFEND**

**JOESTAR SECRET TECHNIQUE**

_"To run awaaaaaaay, Smokeeeeey! Hey get the fuck outta the way!"_

"_Gaaaah! This guy is insane!"_

RWBY opened their mouths as they're speechless.

Yang started laughing as Ruby followed soon after. Blake smiled as Weiss scoffed "How can he be so stupid yet so smart?!"

"This JoJo ahaha, I can't-" Yang wheezed.

JoJo monologued that he wants Straizo to follow him. "Oh that's actually a good plan." Blake said. "Just like Jonathan luring Dio away from Speedwagon." Weiss smiled warmly.

It cuts to a young woman taking a picture of that wrecked diner. They figured she was a journalist of some sort. She giggled at her new scoop but suddenly the vampire was behind her.

"Oh boy." Ruby muttered.

Straizo then squeezed a stone wall for no fucking reason just so the narrator can say that his fingertips' grip strength was 235 kg.

"He has that strength in just his fingertips? That's stronger than an average huntsman! His fingers are stronger than an average huntsman!" Weiss exclaimed, she seemed knowledgeable at it. The young woman looked up and saw a naked, bloody Tibetan retard as the narrator said his vertical jumping ability was 4 meters which didn't raise an eyebrow from the team since most huntsmen can jump even higher.

It returned to JoJo and Smokey halting on a large bridge. "_We should... Be safe here... Right?_" the kid panted.

"_Nah, not yet. Listen closely."_

"_To what? The river?"_

"_Nope. Look up."_

Smokey and the team gasped as Straizo the naked bloodsucker held the woman hostage on top of a bridge cable."He'll force him to fight." Blake said. "But Joseph ran out of weapons!" Yang said. "Yeah but Straizo lost the hamon deflecting scarf so this should be even." Weiss said as Ruby scooted at the edge of her seat.

Straizo said he'll kill her if JoJo ran.

"_What the- I don't even know her, you moron!"_

"_This is a test. If you ran I will not pursue you as you're no longer a threat. If you charge, then we fight."_

"Of course he is gonna fight you, you killed Speedwagon and he'll fight for that girl!" Ruby said, remembering the late Jonathan. Straizo jammed two fingers at her mouth, RWBY felt uncomfortable. "_You have 5 seconds. Run or fight. Decide now, Joseph Joestar!"_

"He'll fight you, you don't need to count-" Yang was interrupted by Joseph.

"_Meh. Wouldn't fight for a hag like that, even if she's my sweetheart." _JoJo nonchalantly said.

"What." RWBY muttered monotonously, disappointed and pissed.

Straizo said that he'll tear her jaw apart as JoJo tensed up. Blake figured Joseph was bluffing.

"_Pfft. Yeah right, a proud Tibetan monk won't do that to a g-"_

**snap***

They gasped as Straizo tossed a tooth down to the ground. The silence was broken when the girl screamed in fear and agony. "Joseph you stupid idiot!" Yang insulted. "What were you thinking?!" Ruby irritably said. "I knew it won't work." Blake facepalmed. "I can't believe this guy!" Weiss adds.

But then Joseph's face scrunched up in anger as he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "_Teme..!_

_STRAIZOOOOOO!!!"_ JoJo roared in anger as the magnificent palette changes made his hair look like blue, symbolizing how he is a Joestar through and through. He teared his jacket and was left in his tanktop "_You're a fucking failed abortion! You're inhuman to the core!" _he stepped up the support and pointed at Straizo accussingly as the team blushed at Joseph's physique.

Straizo lets go of the unconcious girl who passed out due to shock and claimed how JoJo is full of fire inside. He proceeded to charge his stingy eyes and fired. "OH NO, HOW IS HE GONNA CLOSE THE DISTANCE?!" Weiss wondered.

"_Pfft. I can beat that now!_" he held up two shot glasses and held it to his forehead and neck in a pose.

"_HAMON_!" and what do you know, the laser got deflected, although the other beam shot Joseph's shoulder. Straizo got 360 headshot by his own shot.

_"I-Imp-"_

"_Impossible, you say?"_


	25. A taste of German science

"_Impossible_!"

Straizo fell to the ground. Ass kicked by a city boy. JoJo said how he knew he'll aim for his forehead and deflected it. Straizo jumped up and readied to attack Joseph. But Joseph breathed calmly and charged his fist with hamon unleashing his strongest attack thus far.

_"Apologize to grunkle Speedwagon in hell!"_

**punch***

He punched him square in the face. "It got him! It pierced through his eye!" Ruby exclaimed as what she just said indeed happened. "Wait did Joseph just implied Speedwagon went to hell?" Weiss pointed out. "I wonder how he would fare against Dio..." Blake pondered. "Joseph will absolutely destroy him! Well, if he had his weapons of course. I doubt there are grenades or machine guns during Jonathan and Dio's time era so who knows?" Yang shrugged.

Straizo almost fell off the bridge, he used the last of his strength to hold on, but it's not enough. RWBY gasped as JoJo suddenly grabbed the vampire's hand. "What? Why did he saved him?" Ruby asked. "Maybe he learned from Jonathan's mistake and will make sure Straizo won't return as a head." Weiss guessed, she figured Speedwagon and Erina told Joseph everything about Phantom Blood. "That's actually a smart move. Considering he is not a softie like Jona." Yang said.

But her guess was wrong.

_"Why saved me from falling? I still have enough power to blow your arm off."_ Straizo threatened.

_"Shut the fuck up and do it then! I'll just punch you with the other! I want answers, Straizo! Why did you throw Grunkle's body to the river instead of just leaving it there?_" JoJo asked.

It's indeed weird, why waste the time to toss Speedwagon's carcass. RWBY knew an interrogation was neccessary.

_"Joseph. Jonathan's blood flows strongly inside you."_

_"Well duh, I'm a JoJo."_

_"Outside, you two are complete opposites, but inside, you both have this unwavering curiosity. But now I warn you that this is a fate you can't escape!"_

RWBY gasped. "What does he mean by that?" Blake asked. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Weiss mumbled. "Woo! I'm getting goosebumps!" Yang cheered and shivered.

_"Soon, you will learn about the Pillar Man, soon you will meet the Pillar Man!"_

_"Enough of your weird rambling and just get straight to the point!"_

_"... I threw the bodies to the river because the pillar was sucking up the blood, like a plant drawing nutrients."_

Straizo said that he will soon wake up from his millenia long slumber. He took a deep breath and commited hamon suicide. "Ughh, it must have burn!" Ruby winced. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

_"I regret nothing. I wanna die looking beautiful instead of withering away. Being young again was a supreme joy for me! Farewell, Joseph!"_

_"But you're ugly! Hey wait!"_

JoJo screamed that he had more questions but it was too late, the lights that courses through Straizo's body glew brighter as he finally exploded. But this time, he won't come back.

"So he was just like Tarkus. He wants to live forever. Sorta." Yang reminisced. "What is with that Pillar Man. And why do I get this feeling that he's more dangerous than Dio?" Blake mumbled. "Wonder who would win? Straizo or Dio?" Ruby asked. "My money is on Dio. All Straizo does is spam that eye laser, but then again, Straizo can use a suicide attack with hamon. But then again, Dio has his vaporizing freeze." Weiss said.

One thing is for sure, the team are certain they would lose against those beasts.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH_!!!" JoJo screamed in rage and pounded his chest like a demented gorilla. To say that he is pissed is an understatement.

The scene changes...

**"DER MENSCH! IST BOSE!"** (Propaganda plays)

The screen showed troops wearing grey uniforms with swastikas as the narrator told them how World War II began to engulf the planet.

RWBY figured that this might be Earth's version of the Great War of Remnant where the four kingdoms fought tooth and nail for supremacy.

The narrator said how Nazi Germany used astrology, alchemy, sorcery, everything they can to have the edge over other countries. Weiss felt a little weird at how similar the kingdom of Atlas was to this Germany place.

It cuts to a desert from a place called Mexico as a certain Nazi officer had a woman shaving his face. The woman accidentally cut his face but it didn't even seem to hurt him. The woman apologized but Major Rudol von Stroheim ordered her to lick. "What's with this chump?" Yang asked as the rest of the team felt uncomfortable. Stroheim suddenly placed the razor underneath her tongue without cutting her.

_"OHH! Be careful! You don't want your tongue cut now, HUHHH?!"_ (I love writing dialogues for screaming characters)

RWBY glared at the screen. "He is that flat top guy from the second opening..." Weiss snarled. "_BRRRAHAHAHA_!"

_"Excuse me Major von Stroheim, but the man from the river is finally awake, you can now interrogate him." _a soldier saluted as Stroheim stood up from his chair and left the woman unharmed.

RWBY gasped as the man was revealed to be Speedwagon. "He's alive!" yet the old man was covered in bandages and is in a straight jacket.

Back in New York.

It's now daytime as RWBY blushed at the sight of Joseph in a tanktop. Asking the journalist girl some questions as Smokey stood beside him.

_"Hey, you alright? Let me escort you home."_ JoJo smiled flirtatiously. She replied by punching JoJo in the face.

"HEY!" Yang stood up angrily as Blake and Ruby laughed. "Woah, easy, Yang." Weiss tried to calm her down. "It serves him right, she lost a tooth because of his stupid bluff." Blake said between laughs.

_"How dare you call me a hag earlier?! That punch was payback, asshole!"_ she whined.

_"D-Did I..?" _JoJo scratched the back of his head.

_"Yeah you told Straizo something about not fighting for a hag."_ Smokey said.

_"Wh- Really?! But you're gorgeous! How odd..."_

The woman kicked him in the shin.

"_BGAAAAAH! You ogress._.!" JoJo howled in pain.

For some reason, the woman started screaming. JoJo pondered and posed about how he needed to find out about the Pillar Man.

"Mexicoooo!" Ruby cheered. "Ruby, Mexico does not exist."

"Oh. Right."

Stroheim sprayed bug spray everywhere as the scene changed to the German stronghold. He pressed a button that opened a window panel, showing the pillar! Excavated from the temple as RWBY gasped. The Germans must have followed the river Speedwagon and his crew floated from.

_"Oh God! Why did you let me live? Please you should have just let me die!"_ Speedwagon whimpered.

_"You're mistaken! Supidowagon. I am the one who revived you." _Stroheim said as he snapped his fingers, a cart was pushed through revealing a syringe._ "And the Wehrmacht made you talk!"_

"A truth serum?!" WBY said in unison. "A wha..?" Ruby asked.

Stroheim said that torture will be ineffective against a man like Speedwagon. He said how he managed to find oil fields in the desert, screaming and changing the world.

"Just like how the Schnee discovered Dust..." Weiss mumbled.

_"SEE?! GERMAN SCIENCE IS THE BEEEEEST! IT CAN DO ANYTHING! AAAGGHH!!!"_

Speedwagon asked what more do they want from him. "_Everything! About the past! About Straizo. About Jonathan. Tell us so we can awaken the man in the pillar!"_

"It started because of a sibling rivalry. That's how I'd sum up Phantom Blood." Yang shrugged.

Speedwagon said how Stroheim is a fool, that the Pillar Man's arrival will end the world. Stroheim did not listen and went on to the other chamber. "_Prepare the blood feeding experiment."_

"B-Blood feeding experiment?!" RWBY stuttered. Stroheim is really serious at disturbing the being's slumber.

"He imprisoned townsfolk!" Ruby gasped as she saw the cage full of Mexican. They begged to be spared and release. "_ALRIGHT! I have a proposal._" Stroheim caught their attention to which they went silent.

_"We need blood. Choose one of you and the rest will be spared."_

The team and the prisoners gasped. Kill 1 to save all. A brave kid volunteered. "No, kid! Don't!" Blake said. "They can't be okay with killing a child, right??" Ruby asked in horror.

_"You'd let go of my people if I die, right?!"_ the boy asked, impressing Stroheim. "_Big guts for a small child. I admire that. We only allow the fit to live. EXECUTE EVRYONE BUT THE BOY."_

"WHAT?!" Team RWBY screamed. Meanwhile in the outskirts of town, Joseph Joestar rode a motorcycle like a badass. "He's gonna save Speedwagon!" RWB cheered as Yang blushed. "I want to race him." she muttered, thinking she can impress him with Bumblebee.

Due to the loud engine, JoJo had no idea that a cunt holding a knife is following him. The screen showed Stroheim excitedly commencing the experiment.

_To be continued._

"One more! One more! Please!" Yang begged. "Yang, we can only watch 2 episodes every night." Ruby sternly said. "But the dance is coming next month! Team CFVY left the assignment to us. We're in charge of fixing the ball!" Yang whined. "Oh please. At this rate, we'd get on to SDC at the end of the month." Blake rolled her eyes, secretly interested to see what Jotaro has to offer. "SDC? Schnee Dust Company?" Weiss asked. "No Weiss, I meant StarDust Crusaders." the faunus said.

The next day

"OH NO! Are you serious?!" Joseph asked his 20 year old grandfather. "Yes, I'm sorry Joseph but it's the only job available as of now." Jonathan said as he handed him the mop. "But-But!" the brunette whined. "Well, I'm off!" Jonathan waved as he walked towards the library.

"Damn!" Joseph cussed as he picked up the mop and started using it. But then he remembered something! The first time Caesar fought him is with that hamon hypnotized woman. He saw a guard, he heard that some schmuck called Ironwood was in town and that he is a general, he figured this guy is one of his troops.

"Now how would I do it?" he asked himself. He surely can't kiss him like what Caesar did to the woman, that would be embarrassing. He figured he'd just shake his hand and focus all of his hamon.

Meanwhile, Ruby was in utter shock to see Joseph at the amphitheater. She got lost trying to find Yang and stumbled upon this sight. She hid behind a table and stalked him.

"Yo!" he called out the guard's attention. "Oh hey man, what's up?" the guard greeted back. "Name's Joseph, nice to meet ya!" the Joestar held his hand out, and as the guard shook it, he felt hamon through his system. "Yes..!" Joseph cheered as the guard was under his control, the guard picked up the mop and started mopping.

"Oh my gosh! Joseph Joestar..!" Ruby whispered in glee.


	26. Close encounters

**Okay so, my internet will be going under maintenance for a couple of days so it's slow as shit, can't watch BT episode 3. So here, have a filler.**

Joseph heard it and turned around in panic as he can't let anyone see that he is slacking off, only to find nothing. However, he saw a trail of rose petals. "What the hell..? Well I'm not cleaning this." he chuckled to himself.

Jonathan sat down at the silent library, deeply invested in the history of Atlas. Dr. Oobleck sat on a table in front of him, reading something from his scroll. "Huh. Never seen you before, are you new here?" the caffeine addicted hunstman asked. "Hm? Oh why yes, I'm the new librarian. My name is Jonathan Joestar. And you are?"

"Please call me Dr. Oobleck. Where are you from?"

"Why I'm from Liverpool, England."

"... Where on Remnant is that?"

Dio sliced the pizza from the middle twice vertically, he took out the sliced part and ate it before merging the split on between. "This delicacy is delicious." he whispered to himself, never have he ever tasted something like this because all George fed them are steaks and chicken. While blood is all he needs, he was enamoured at the weird taste of this pizza thing. Closing the box and knocking on the door. Cinder answered the door and was immediately smitten at the sight of the gorgeous Dio. Dio however, looked bored as hell, handed her the pizza and took the Lien from her hand and left. Maybe it was his eyes, or this aura that he's not so different from her, or the studly physique and handsome face, Cinder don't know which one is it, but she does know that she'll have another pizza tonight if Dio will be the one to deliver it to her.

Following the petal trails, he was led outside. "S-Shit!" he cussed as he hid behind the wall as he saw Ozpin strolling with that hot blonde bombshell Glynda. "He is gonna be pissed if he saw me slacking off." Joseph whispered to himself. He initially planned on declining the offer the moment Ozpin said that the only job available for him is to be a janitor, but Dio taunted him, calling him a freeloader, Joseph's pride won't allow that. Yet right now he really hates his job. He saw the rose petals leading up to a small attractive girl running towards 3 beautiful women, jumping in excitement.

"GUYS! I SAW J-"

"No time, Ruby! We're gonna be late! Oobleck is the first subject!"

"I see! Interesting!" Oobleck exclaimed in surprise. "Yes, and the spikes are sort of acupuncture devices that unlocks a human's potential. Although it turns them to vampires..." Jonathan explained. "Say, Mr. Joestar. Would you like to be my guest on the class? It seems like you can spur my students' curiosity to the unknown." the history teacher proposed. "I ehh... But the library..." the gentleman hesitated, it would be nice to meet some new people but he had to do his job. "It'll only be for an hour. And besides, I'll take the blame if it doesn't please Ozpin." Dr. Oobleck said reassuringly. "Hmm... Let me think... Okay!"

"Hey! Watch it, pizzaboy! Stupid peasant!" a driver who almost hit Dio's moped screamed before speeding away. "You dare call the almighty Dio a peasant?! Then you have sealed your fate-" Dio was about to lunge and destroy the man but stopped as his watch buzzed, he needs to deliver this one quickly. He sighed and glared at the car and used his Space Ripper Stingy Eyes to fry the fucker's brain instead before accelerating. He seems quite fond with this moped and digital wristwatch. Back in England, even the rich have to ride horse carriages and have those annoying pocketwatches instead.

"I'm sorry but I've already established that rule! Once you're late, you're not allowed to enter!" Oobleck said before slamming the door shut. "Well..." Ruby frowned. "I'm going to scout Vale for Torchwick." the faunus said before leaving. "Wait! Let's just watch one more episode of Battle Tendency!" Yang proposed. "No." the three said in unison. "Let's just check out the hall that we're supposed to decorate for the upcoming dance." Weiss suggested.

"Ironwood seemed interested when I sent him a message about it." Glynda said as Ozpin nodded. Joseph meanwhile, are stalking the two, determined to find out Goodwitch's age so he can hit on her. "Very well, meanwhile my search for Josuke and Giorno's stories are still a fruitless endeavor. Although I am determined and optimistic that I'll find them soon." Ozpin said, hopeful. "Wait, if there are stories left then who's the threat? Kars was banished and DIO is dead. The mask will no longer bother anyone." Glynda asked. "That's what I was trying to find out." the headmaster replied. "These clowns... How did they know..?" Joseph whispered to himself. All the explanation he got from Ozpin is that Grandpa Jonathan and Dio were from another dimensions, much to Joseph's fascination. But he never told them anything about Kars.

"You go on ahead, Yatsuhashi." Velvet told the big guy as he went back to the dorm to call Fox. The bunny faunus was suddenly dragged by the leader. "Look at that eye candy over there." Coco whistled and pointed at the brown haired muscular janitor wearing a crop top hiding behind a tree. Velvet blushed and stuttered "C-Coco! Focus! We're about to leave for the mission!"

"And that's how you find oxygen underwater." Jonathan explained, leaving the class in shock. At this point, CRDL would have jeered but they are too intimidated by the Joestar's size. Pyrrha raised her hand, Oobleck nodded as she stood up "Air pockets? How do you breathe them Mr. Joestar? If you don't know how then large amount of water will enter your lungs."

"Excellent question!" he smiled.

"Shit! If I delivered this late, those maggots might fire me!"

Blake was observant as she strolled the streets, looking for White Fang members. "wRYYYYYYYYYyyyyyyy!" she heard a familiar macho hiss as a familiar muscular blonde figure riding a moped zoomed past her. "D-Dio??" she gasped in shock. Maybe it wasn't a hallucination after all, she sprinted after the distant pizzabike, determined to debunk her theory.

"So this is the place, huh?" Yang puts her hand on her hips as Weiss immediately inspected the walls and formulated her plan. "Huh, why is that Atlesian guard mopping the floor? And... Sis? Have you been here earlier?" Yang crouched as she noticed her sister's semblance trail. "Yes! I almost forgot! I saw Joseph Joestar here earlier!" Ruby said. "Whaaaat? Pffft, get outta here." Yang chuckled. "But it's true! He used hamon on that guy!" Ruby claimed as Yang laughed, chalking it up as Ruby being adorable.

"Aha!" Joseph smiled as he saw a rake, perfect for blending in. He grabbed it and saw the two approaching, he pretended to be tired and exhaled. "Ahh, Joseph. Nice to see you here." Ozpin greeted. "Likewise, Brozpin. And Glynda." he winked at the blonde, causing her to be flustered. "T-That's Professor Goodwitch to you, young man!" she replied. Ozpin's scroll suddenly rang, which piqued the Joestar's interest.

"Ahh, James!" Ozpin said at the scroll. "What is that thing?" he asked the professor in curiosity.

"That, Mr. Joseph, is a scro-"

"I WANT ONE."

Jonathan exited the classroom with cheers from the students, they said he's a much more entertaining and fun teacher compared to Oobleck, much to the doctor's chagrin. He grabbed his radio and tried to contact his grandson.

"Joseph, how are you doing?"

"Not now, gramps! I'm persuading Ozpin to give us scrolls, don't tell Dio, he is a scumbag."

It made the gentleman confused, what are scrolls? Are those the same device he saw Oobleck tapping on earlier?

Dio can sense that he was being pursued but he didn't pay much attention to it, aside from Jonathan, nothing can stand up to the invincible Dio Brando. As he stopped to knock on the door, the faunus quickly entered the store in front of the house to observe him from a distance. Her eyesight never failed her, it is Dio! Weiss wasn't hallucinating the other night, and that means that Jonathan is indeed the librarian! She has to tell the rest of her team.

Blake didn't realized she zoned out as Dio was suddenly behind her and froze her entire body from the neck down. "I'll only say this once, feline. Stop following me. Go bother some other moron instead." he said threateningly before leaving. It left her speechless... And frozen.

Now Blake is stuck. "Damnit."

Or is she?

Poof. Dio froze one of her semblance clones as she was out of sight. But maybe she'll keep it a secret from RWY instead. She have to investigate the library next. If those two are here, then maybe Joseph is here too? Or even more intriguing... The third JoJo?

The faunus have no idea why but she kept blushing at the thought of that mysterious JoJo. (Lmao. Joestar sexdrive)

"Y-Yang! I have proof!" Ruby exclaimed as she saw a yellow sparkle over the hypnotized guard's head. "Not now, sis. We're trying to figure out where to put the speakers." Yang said. "If you want to help, then stop bothering that man and go check out the classroom if it's time for Mr. Port's class." Weiss ordered irritably. "But... But..! Oh fine." Ruby grumbled. She is going to get to the bottom of this.

"AWESOME!" Joseph cheered as he inspected his brand new scroll. "Now don't forget to get back to work." Glynda sighed as the headmaster is long gone. But as she turned to leave, Joseph suddenly blocked her way and leaned closer "How may I repay you~?"

She responded by kicking his shin.

"YEOWWW!"

"Get back to work!" she growled before stomping away.

"WHAT?! Back to that damn dorm again?!" Dio said as he got his fresh batch of orders, he complained as his next order was back in Beacon, meaning he'll have to ride those stupid airships once more. Sighing as he went back to his vehicle.

Jonathan strolled the halls but winced as Ruby zoomed past him, she failed to spot him. "Wow!" Jonathan exclaimed as he was fascinated by that surge of rose petals zooming past him. He was so tempted to follow it but he needs to go back to the library.

**Concerning those ad libs, 5 of my friends who are probably reading this told me to make those unique dialogues instead when I asked them if I should use dub or sub for the dialogues. To quote Steve the fat idiot "If I'm gonna read those lines then I might as well just watch the anime ****instead of reading your story." And hey, I'm having alot of fun abridging them compared to writing the original. But if you don't like it then it's fine. ****Ciao!**


	27. SONO CHI NO KIOKU

**Since I've been receiving alot of suggestions and complains that using italics for JoJo dialogue is hard to tell apart from RWBY dialogue, I decided to experiment and use : instead for JoJo dialogue so it won't get confusing. But you can just comment if I should continue with this formula or return to italics, this chapter is just an experiment for it.****The bold letters are lyrics. Aside from this of course, I'm not singing the author's note.**

"Guys. Before we watch it, can we check out the other opening? The menu says there is another one called End of the world: Memories of that blood." Yang said as she observed the screen. Ruby finished changing to her pajamas and marched towards her sister. Weiss just got out of the bathroom and Blake just grabbed some chips from the cupboard.

"Oh. Let's see... That Blood's Destiny... Bloody Stream... Stand Proud." Ruby read all the songs. "Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town, Chase and Great Days. Fighting Gold?" she continued to enumerate.

"Wouldn't we get spoiled?" Blake asked. "So far we haven't yet, suprisingly." Weiss said as the three stared at her. "Hear me out. In Jonathan's opening, we only recognized the scenes as we watch the show. I don't think anyone of us already know Dio will become a vampire even though the first opening showed it since we're all in the edge of our seats when he got shot by the police." the heiress pointed out. "Good point." Ruby said. Blake shrugged as if to say "Just get on with it."

"Hehe! Click!" Yang pressed play.

The sound of a clock ticking was heard as the screen showed the young blue haired gentleman.

Jonathan: You are Dio Brando right?

The clock pendulum swung as it showed the young blonde villain.

Dio: Jonathan Joestar.

It swung again to reveal Jonathan in his prime looking more pissed.

Jonathan: USHAAAAA!

The next image was Dio smiling, in his attempt to block JoJo's coup de grace.

Dio: Weak, weak, weak!

The next shown was the foxy old grandpa staring in worry.

DIO: The Joestars are...

The next swing showed Shadow DIO posing. "D-Dio??" Yang asked as Blake almost choked on her chips. "He is alive??" Ruby asked. "I don't think so. It's probably his descendant or reincarnation. I mean, Joseph looks almost exactly like Jonathan so that logic must apply to Dio too." Weiss concluded.

DIO: No match for me.

The next swing showed Jotaro glaring. And the last swing shows DIO glaring back, covering his face.

The camera then panned to a desert with alot of clock parts scattered around, zooming past Jotaro as Old Joseph ran and unleashed his stand.

Joseph: I will show you the difference in our fighting experience!

It panned towards Avdol and his Phoenix. "That's one buff chicken." Yang whispered.

Avdol: Now, Magician's Red!

As it went past him, Kakyoin glared and pointed at the camera looking pissed as Hierophant Green splashed the camera.

Kakyoin: TAKE THIS!

A boston terrier snarled at the camera as a fucking sand monster emerged beside it.

Then last was Polnareff standing up and facing the camera as Silver Chariot unleashed two rapiers and slashed away.

Polnareff: HORAHORAHORA!

"We're going to recognize these guys later on." Blake snarked. "How many episodes does Battle Tendency have?" Ruby squeaked. "Let's check later." Yang and Weiss said in unison, getting hyped up as the next scene showed the crusaders standing on a staircase as light swung left and right like a pendulum and showed different shadows unfamiliar to RWBY.

The 9 Egyptian Gods.

**"Mezasu basho to wa."**

"What are those silhouettes?" Weiss asked in curiosity. "Maybe more creatures to fight?" Yang suggested. blake and Ruby shuddered at the thought of beings far superior than the mysterious Pillar Man Stroheim planned on experimenting on.

**"Mada minu sadame, Chikazuite kuru kessen no toki!"**

_***TIME STOP NOISE***_

RWBY got goosebumps from the dubstep fart sound. The camera showed the foxy grandpa, the flat top guy on the left while the dark skinned man, the weird noodle bang boy and a dog were shown to the right line as Jotaro stood at the center with his hands on his pockets.

**"Utsubeki piriodo wa..."**

A golden hand punched the credits away.

The time resuming noise played as the purple muscle stand manifested behind Jotaro.

**"STAAAAAAR PLATINUUUUM!"**

"This is getting intense!" Ruby and Yang said in unison.

**"Hajimatte shimatta monogatari ni!"**

The Crusaders had a view on the city of Cairo, as the sun sets and the danger begins. The city lights went brighter as the sky got darker.

A clock pendulum swung.

**"ubawareta mama no toki ni"**

Avdol reached out for the reckless Polnareff and Iggy.

Kakyoin staring down an unknown assailant as his Hierophant sets up the 20 meter barrier.

Joseph reaching out in worry as a line went straight to his neck.

Jotaro free falling as multiple lines come closer towards him.

**"Ima owari wo tsugeru tame!"**

"What is this?? What's the meaning of all of this?!" Blake asked. Weiss facepalmed, maybe they shouldn't have watched it. But they're in too deep, might as well keep going.

The six stars from Stand Proud turned in to the six brave men jumping to the frame

**"Aruki tsudzukeru! CRUSADAAAAAAAAAAAHS!"**

**(Hah! Hah! Hah! HAH!)**

Jotaro, Kakyoin and Polnareff with Iggy on his shoulder, Joseph and Avdol got in to the frame staring at the distance, with the last frame showing their stands ready to fight. RWBY were at the edge of their seats as the build up of this song increased their hype, they get the race against time vibe, they did not understand anything but who cares, this Opening is fucking awesome.

**"Kūhaku no rasutopēji ni..!"**

It cuts to Jotaro reaching the final steps of the stairs.

Jotaro: I walked closer because...

He removed his hand from his pocket and clenched his fist, which caused his stand's fist to manifest as Star Platinum appeared to once again go apeshit. "There he goes again!" Ruby squeaked.

Jotaro: ... I can't beat the fuck out of you if I'm far away.

**"sono kobushi wo! Tatakikome!"**

Star Platinum: ORA!

The stand cracked the screen.

**"End of-"**

DIO: THE WORLD!

A gold muscular diver punched the other side and shattered the screen.

RWBY gasped as the song stopped and time came to a halt. "D-Dio?!" they all asked in surprise as the fabulous bisexual vampire strutted past Jotaro, smirking cockily as he glanced at the 17 year old delinquent.

"This can't be! He's dead!" Yang said. "N-No way. Maybe this IS his descendant. Like Weiss suggested." Blake stuttered as RW gulped.

DIO puts his hands on his hips and muttered.

DIO: Time resumes.

**"Sono chi no kioku."**

And time followed his command as the shards of the screen that was floating mid air fell.

"HE CAN STOP TIME?!" Yang asked in terror. "I don't think so. Probably just for dramatic effect." Ruby said, trying to be rational.

Jotaro turned towards DIO.

Jotaro: STAR PLATINUM!

DIO did the same.

DIO: THE WORLD!

Star Platinum: ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA-

The World: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA-

**"ORA!"** the title screen appeared and turned to dust as the sun rose, symbolizing the vampire's inevitable fate.

"This was a bad idea." Blake deadpanned. "BUT IT'S FUCKING AWESOME! I'M SO HYPED! This show is so hype!" Yang exhaled happily. "Yeah! I wonder what SDC has to offer! Are they all hamon users?" Ruby asked. "Please stop referring to the third part as SDC." Weiss groaned. But they all agreed that it got them hooked.

**So far my internet is still crap, it took 20 minutes to log in to facebook and videos buffer for an infinite amount of time so I gave up trying to force it and wait til the maintenance is done. Hopefully, I can watch and write again this Tuesday.**


	28. Santana!

"Okay, okay! Let's not spoil eachother anymore and just watch the next episode!" Ruby said.

***click***

Joseph pondered how he felt weird that someone is following him, but that can't be true since he is in the middle of a desert. "Someone is following you! Dummy!" Yang protested.

He got off his motorcycle so he can confront his mysterious follower, he saw a weird cloak out of nowhere.

Joseph: The hell is this?

He yanked the cloak but nothing is underneath. "What." RWBY flatly said. They were so sure there must be someone.

Then suddenly, a man appeared out of nowhere aiming to cut JoJo's head. He reacted quickly enough to block it with his forearm. "I knew it! Sneaky mongrel." Weiss snapped her fingers. "That's... Bizarre. Even I can't be that stealthy and look at me!" Blake said, surprised that a human can be sneakier than a faunus. Suprisingly racist if you ask me. The mysterious retard landed on top of a cactus.

Donovan: You're a sharp one, able to sense my presence, not even bats can do that.

JoJo: Who are you and what the hell do you want?

Donovan said that he wants to know about Straizo for his army. "Maybe he is one of Stroheim's men." Ruby wondered. Joseph proved her theory and said that he looks German and that he is going to beat the answers out of him.

Donovan: You're gonna fight SS Commander Donovan with your bare hands? Is that an insult?

Donovan lunged towards JoJo from the cactus as JoJo threw his cloak back at him. "That was easy." Yang said as JoJo punched Donovan while he was covered by the cape. But suddenly, Joseph screamed in pain.

You thought what you punched was Donovan but it was I, cactus.

Donovan continued his attack and knee'd Joseph in the head, knocking him next to another cactus. Donovan stomped on JoJo's face to pin him down. "That's... How?!" Weiss asked. "A hamon user! I bet he is a hamon user!" Yang said, angry at seeing Joseph lose.

Donovan: Now, you shall say "I'm no match for you, Herr Donovan."

"No! Don't say anything that asshole tells you and reverse the situation, come on!" Yang cheered. "Take it easy, Yang." Ruby said.

Joseph: I'm no match for you, Herr Donovan.

Donovan: Say it again.

Joseph: You're quite fast.

Donovan lets Joseph talked. Joseph claimed that he lied there for safety. Donovan asked him if he lost his mind. Yang was about to open her mouth to say something but she noticed the hamon generating towards the ground.

The cactus then started blowing up like a balloon.

Joseph: Doesn't that cactus look weird?

Donovan: Hmm, now that you mentioned it, it does.

Donovan leaned closer to inspect the weird cactus. RWBY grinned, wait for it...

**pop***

Donovan: GIYAAAAAAAAA!!!

RWBY started bursting out in laughter as the German screamed in pain. "Ahahaha, how is he so stupid?" Ruby managed to choke out.

Joseph: Cacti consists of 95% water, a good conductor for hamon. You are so stupid, oh my.

Joseph reversed the situation and was now pinning him. "Well, we learn something new everyday." Yang mumbled.

After a few minutes of interrogating Donovan, Joseph looked up to the sky.

Joseph: I knew it! Speedwagon is alive... Granny Erina will be pleased to hear this news! But how are the Germans treating him? I'm going to save him and return home to see Granny's smile.

"Awww!" Ruby whispered. "What a granny's boy." Weiss cooed.

Joseph then excitedly went back to his motorcycle as the camera revealed that Donovan was tied upside down a cactus.

Donovan: Don't leave me!

RWBH chuckled at that. "The humor in this show is spot on." Blake said. "I agree, Captain Obvious." Weiss replied. "It's refreshing to watch compared to Phantom Blood's drama." Ruby said, remembering how tragic the first part is.

Soldier: Major! The pillar is cracking due to the blood from the 5 prisoners! Feeding it too much maybe too dangerous!

"Oh right. We still have that thing." Yang sighed.

Stroheim replied that he did not want to know how the blood was extracted. He went to a nearby sink to gargle mouthwash before spitting it out. "... Atleast he is keeping his oral hygiene in check?" Ruby whispered.

Stroheim: SuPeeeeedwaghown, mmmmm.. Why are you so afraid?

RWBY chuckled at the way Stroheim talks, his voice actor surely was having the time of his life.

Speedwagon: Don't be too foolish! He is capable of things you can't even fathom!

"With all the info they got from the truth serum, I kinda hope they would listen to Robert." Weiss pondered. "The previous introduction about these... German soldiers said that they are hellbent on using anything to win the war, so they might use this Pillar Man's power to their advantage." Blake reasoned.

Stroheim then told him that the room the pillar was on is a bunker with iron walls 50 cm thick, equipped with flamethrowers, machine guns and bombs.

Stroheim: What child fear a grizzly bear in the zoo? NONE! For all I know, he could just be an outdated dinosaur too dumb to even speak!

RWBY gasped as the blood suddenly sprayed out while the scientists panicked. "Unbelievable! All that blood from FIVE people??" Blake exclaimed. "Easy, Blake. You're sounding like Speedwagon right now." Yang said, angry that people have to die for this.

Suddenly, a man faceplanted from the pillar as he was revealed to be a very muscular man with redhair and a marking under his eye. He is also wearing a loincloth. "Mmmm~" Yang purred, completely forgetting the reason she was angry in the first place. RWB were a little nervous at what this creature has to offer, but they are quite impressed by his physique.

Stroheim: Woah! He is awake! I, Stroheim shall be his godfather. Shall I call him... Santviento? No! It sounds stupid! I'll name him after the mexican sirocco, SANTANAAAA!!!

RWBY felt alittle nervous, that name sounds somewhat terrifying. "Santana... Now how is he different from Straizo and Dio?" Weiss mumbled.

The Pillar Man slowly stood up... Before slipping and faceplanting. "Ahahaha! That's unexpected!" Ruby suddenly laughed.

But she stopped as he finally got up for real this time and sniffed the air around him. "One of the reasons I love this show." Yang smirked as the loin cloth wearing ancient bodybuilder glared at the screen. Meanwhile...

Stroheim: BRRRRAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHA AHEE AHEE AHEEHEE! Santana is quite a comedian is he? Ultimate being my ass! He is like a dog in a man's body! Are you seeing this Speedwagon!?

It made the team think, just how smart is Santana? Can he even speak or is he one of those cavemen who communicate with gibberish? Their thoughts were cut as Stroheim regained his composure and started the experiment. The door to the next chamber opened as a very ugly muscular man revealed itself. "W-What the hell is that?" Yang stuttered. "A zombie? It must be a zombie..." Ruby said. Speedwagon asked the same question. Weiss reached for her soda and drank...

Stroheim: It's a prisoner empowered by the mask.

"PFFFFFFFFT!"

"FUCK- WEISS! OH COME ON!"

"Speedwagon already told them about Dio's power! What made them think it's a good idea to have another vampire run around??" Blake asked. Yang angrily wiped her shirt, good thing Weiss' soda did not land on her hair or there might be consequences.

Stroheim revealed that the vampire used to be an old fart, granted back to top physical condition. He didn't eat anything so he will automatically assault Santana.

The vampire dugged through Santana's chest with his arms. RWBY gasped, the pillar man was weak after all... The scientist panicked and asked Stroheim if they should kill the vampire, but before they could do anything.

Stroheim: WAIT! Abort that order! Look at Santana!

The vampire was being sucked in to Santana's body. "WHAT?" RWBY exclaimed.

Santana fully consumed the vampire with a nonchalant expression. They were shown how Santana eats, he eats with his whole body so he can absorb every single nutrient.

Stroheim: AMAZING! That vampire fuck stood no chance! He's merely a meal to him!

RWBY was terrified, what creature can just eat by touching? Dio and Straizo suddenly looked like puppies compared to this beast. Although Blake still thinks Dio can stand a chance since he can use his ice powers to his advantage. The scientists panicked.

Stroheim: He is in a sealed cage! Keep your heads!

Speedwagon: His intelligence! How smart is he?

And with that, they all stared at the creature.

Santana: Is- Stro- hei- eim.

Stroheim: NANIIIIIIII?! BAKANA! He shouldn't be able to hear anything from there! HOW?!

RWBY can't think of any possible way Santana heard it as Stroheim explained how they are outside an enclosed space 10 feet above. "HOW DID HE HEAR HIS NAME?!" Ruby exclaimed. "I don't know! But so far, this guy is a bigger menace than Straizo or Dio combined!" Blake answered.

Meanwhile outside the stronghold's outskirts...

Joseph inspected the village as a line of women were inspected before being allowed to enter by 2 nazi guards. RWBY frowned as the soldiers said its time for some cavity search. They began looking at the women's lifted skirts and grope them. "I swear if I was there, I would murder them..!" Yang growled. "You and me both." Blake adds.

Nazi: You are free to go, next!

Tequila Joseph: All I've got under my skirt is tequila, big boy. Will you let me pass?

It seems like RWBY and the soldiers' eyes popped out of their socket as Joseph Joestar arrived wearing dress and makeup. "H... He can't be serious!" Weiss exclaimed. Ruby bursted out laughing. "Oh my God, Joseph Joestar..." Blake facepalmed. "JoJo, you're a beautiful man, but you are one hideous crossdresser!" Yang screamed. "Ahahaha, oh man! I wonder how Jonathan would react to this!" Ruby wiped a tear off her eye. "Where did he even get the dress?! And how did a dress fit him in the first place?!" Weiss asked.

Nazi: FREEEZE! One wrong move and we'll shoot!

Joseph asked them what's wrong as he walked closer to them holding two bottles.

Nazi: THAT'S ONE WRONG MOVE!

Nazi 2: FIRE!

Joseph raised his hands in panic.

Tequila Joseph: AAAAAH! I got it! I'll stop! Geez, you nazis are smart. You see right through my disguise like it was nothing!

RWBY simultaneously facepalmed.

Nazi: Of course, you fucking idiot. You're massive!

Nazi 2: They don't make women that broad or tall, try looking at a mirror you MOOORON!

Tequila Joseph: WHAT?!


	29. So much for Aryan superiority eh Hitler?

**HELLO MY BABIES, did you miss me- no? Okay...**

The guards chuckled. "What's he gonna do now?" Ruby asked, breathless from laughing so hard. JoJo focused his hamon as the corks in his bottle hit a coconut tree, the coconuts fell on top of the nazis' head as Joseph kicked them with his thunderous thigh.

Nazi 1 and 2: TACOS!

RWBY bursted out laughing at that non sequitur. "Ahahaha! What does that even got to do with- hahaaa!" Ruby laughed once again, on the verge of crying. "Ahhh, they totally deserved that." Yang sighed. "It's so stupid..!" Weiss inhaled. "Ahh, what is this show..?" Blake muttered.

JoJo dragged the two unconcious morons behind the wall to switch outfits.

Joseph: Oh man, why do they have to destroy my self esteem? I'm pretty... I know I am.

"Pffft, yeah right." Yang grinned and rolled her eyes. "Wait, why did he stripped both when he only needed one uniform?" Weiss asked as he noticed the two naked nazis in the background. "Umm... Maybe so the other one doesn't feel left out?" Ruby answered as Yang snickered. "Maybe he sewed the two uniforms together, you see how bigger Joseph is compared to those two perverts." Blake replied.

"Ughh. Atleast he's wearing something proper this time." Weiss grumbled.

Back in the test chamber, while Stroheim took notes, two scientists asked eachother how they completely missed out what happened.

"What are they talking about?" Ruby asked. The scientist tried to calm himself down by drinking coffee but Stroheim swatted it away.

Stroheim: AAAGGHH!! This is NOT the time for caffeine!

Scientist: It was only for a moment, Major! I took my eyes off for a moment and he's gone! My vision is perfect yet I can't spot him!

"NANI?!" RWBY shrieked as they were shown the interior of the chamber. "I'm gonna call it, that guy has camouflage powers!" Yang yelled. "M-Maybe he returned inside the Pillar?" Blake tried to reason.

Stroheim: Calm yourselves! He is inside an impenetrable chamber! Cut off all oxygens and wait for him to come out.

A soldier said that the film inside the chamber is ready to be viewed. RWBY leaned closer to the screen to watch closely.

Soldier: Major! The film is ready to be viewed.

Stroheim: Yes.

**3**

**2**

**1**

As the film starts, Santana was looking to be preparing for something as two horns popped out of his forehead. "B-Blake?" Ruby asked. "No Ruby, I never seen a faunus do something like that." Blake replied with a gulp.

Santana suddenly squeezed himself to a small vent on the wall as bones pop and joints cracked. "OW!" Yang winced. "How can he do that??" Weiss stood up. "Eww..." Ruby closed her eyes. "What the..." Blake said, unsure.

Stroheim: BUT THE VENTILATION DUCKS ARE ONLY 4 BY 20 CENTIMETERS! HOW THE SHIT DID HE MANAGED TO DO THAT?!

Speedwagon: H-He altered his shape! Just to fit through that tiny vent!

"420 BLAZE IT!" Yang screamed. "How?! Does he have a semblance that makes him rubbery??" Weiss exclaimed. "Weiss, I doubt their world has auras or semblances." Ruby muttered.

Scientist: Major! He said your name earlier, he must have heard it from the vents!

Stroheim: OOOH! THEN THAT MEANS HE IS COMING AFTER US!

"That can't be good... Right?" Ruby squeaked. "Joseph, what is taking you so long?!" Yang yelled out. "I want to see how hamon would do to Santana." Blake said.

Stroheim wondered if the vents leads to them, he saw one of his men standing near the vent.

Stroheim: You! Stay away from that vent! You're in danger!

The soldier heard a noise inside the vent and equipped his rifle to peek. "You moron! Your superior officer just told you to- Weiss was cut off as Santana plunged towards that idiot's face.

"OH SHIT!" Yang winced as the rest of the team flinched.

Soldier: Major..? Where did you go? Someone turned off the lights, I-I can't see!

Speedwagon: Santana blocked his vision!

Soldier: Where did everybody go? Don't leave me!

He began to shake and then he suddenly inflated like a fat pimple. "Eww!" RWBY exclaimed. He claimed how he never felt so alive. "Ughh... Please don't have him blow up his guts all over the place." Blake muttered as Ruby shivered atthe thought.

Stroheim: W-What a foe! If Santana escapes, he'll pose a great threat to the fatherland!

Blake noticed how despite Stroheim's previous asshole behavior, he clearly is patriotic and will fight for his land. His next order showcased it.

Stroheim: We have no choice but to shoot him! He is not our ally anymore! FIRE!

The nazis emptied their MP40s to the bloated host.

Santana's host: Ahaha that tickles!

Utter silence commenced as the fatass fell to the ground. RWBY knew for sure that didn't do shit. Dio walked through revolvers and Straizo tanked a tommy gun drum mag that had atleast 50 rounds, the progenitor vampire surely must be shrugging bullets off as well.

The fatass host stood up as the soldiers gasped in horror.

"Okay, Joseph Joestar, this might be the best time to show yourself..." Ruby said. "I'm getting chills." Blake adds. "Damn JoJo, he better not be shopping for more dresses." Yang grumbled as Weiss giggled.

Santana made his body point at the soldiers.

Stroheim then used his flawless Nazi logic to conclude that Santana is still an ape and is still useable since the vampire-vampire is looking kind of stupid right now.

RWBY groaned, this Stroheim surely is concussed.

They all cringed as the soldier's lower jaw fell to the ground as Santana spoke in a distorted voice.

Santana: Who among you disturbed my slumber?

Speedwagon: H-He can talk! He is capable of thought! Stroheim, he isn't as dumb as you think!

Santana then fired back all those bullets back to those soldiers. "I KNEW HE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT." Blake said as the rest stared in horror. What a strong enemy Santana would be. And then a soldier with his bangs sticking out nudged Speedwagon.

Soldier: Hey, old man. Hide over here, that guy had more bullets to fire.

Speedwagon: No! I don't need help from a Nazi.

Soldier: How troublesome. A racist old man you are.

"Wait... That voice." Yang whispered. "He made it! Finally!" Ruby exclaimed. "Well. Atleast he is not wearing a dress this time." Weiss muttered.

Santana withdrew coolly from the body he was using as Stroheim was frozen in fear, how can they stand up to this monster? So much for Aryan superiority that Hitler guy kept preaching about...

Suddenly, the lone soldier went to Stroheim and grabbed his hair as RWBY snickered at Joseph's doucheyness.

Soldier: Hey lemme have some of that.

Stroheim: YEOW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Soldier: Just a small amount would do.

Stroheim: YOU'RE ASSAULTING A SUPERIOR OFFICE- AAAAACK!

As he yanked all the hair, he lets his hamon flow through...

Speedwagon: What the- that brashness... It couldn't be..!

Joseph: I call this one Hamon Hair Attack!

The hamon surge knocked his helmet back as the music swells up.

Speedwagon: Omae wa... OMAE WA..! JOSEPH JOESTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! (I love that line from the sub, it's so loud)

RWBY: WOOOOOOOOHOOO!!!

Santana open fired at the scientists and soldiers while Joseph raised his hair barrier and defended Stroheim and Speedwagon from the onslaught of bullets.

"Wait- A HAIR CAN DO THAT?!" Blake exclaimed. "Blake, if hamon users can make hang gliders out of leaves then this shouldn't surprise you." Weiss snarked.

As the bullets ran out, the hair barrier dissolved while the team heard the Roundabout strum once more.

Joseph: You should use more shampoo or you'll get bald at a young age, Herr Nazi Army Man.

Speedwagon: W-WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!

Joseph: Oh hey old man! You're coming home with me.

Santana crouched low and inspected the blonde particle that blocked his attack.

Santana: Ha... Air...

JoJo was on the verge of taking off his jacket as RWBY saw the star shaped birthmark from his trapezius muscle. "Wait, Jonathan also has that one! I saw it!" Weiss screamed. "Really? How come you didn't point it out earlier? And when was it shown?" Blake asked. "During his fight with Tarkus, duh." Weiss huffed. "Wait... So you rewatched the fight without us? For what?" Ruby asked.

Weiss stuttered and blushed, she did it so she can photograph Jonathan being shirtless and unknowingly spotted the star shaped birthmark. "I-I-It's a good fight, okay?!" the heiress lamely excused while Yang just stared dreamily at the screen, that birthmark is just too kinky, she can imagine biting Joseph's shoulder while making out with him, never change Yang, never change.

Joseph: What a scene I've arrived on.

To be continued.


	30. Happy urepi yuropikunei

"This show is just so... Ugh! So cool!" Ruby fangirled. Blake wasted no time and pressed play.

JoJo observed the Pillar Man as both Speedwagon and Stroheim were motionless.

Stroheim: So you must be Joestar. Listen, that right there is Santana the Pillar Man, he uses the mask to make vampires because humans were not good enough as food! He must be destroyed!

RWBY gulped. Dio the evil overlord is just a snack to this loin cloth wearing caveman. "So-so the mask's purpose is to turn humans to creatures stronger than the average huntsmen, just for food? So Dio is basically the equivalent of a fancy sandwich for them?" Blake stuttered. "Seeing as Dio can freeze stuff, I'd say he is an ice cream." Yang joked. "Do you remember how many brrrrrrreads have you eaten your whole life?" Ruby mimicked the vampire.

JoJo removed his jacket and exposed his tanktop, causing Yang's eyes to widen in glee. Joseph reached out to touch Santana.

Speedwagon: JoJo! Be careful!

"Overdrive!" Weiss called it. "He better make this attack count, Santana is a bigger menace than Straizo." Blake said.

Boop.

JoSePh: TAG! DEHEEEAAAUGH!

Joseph smiled and jumped back, Santana was not amused. "... What." RWBY deadpanned in unison. "He can't be serious." Blake said monotonously. Joseph just tried to play tag with a creature that effortlessly murdered a room full of nazis. "Hehe. Boop." Ruby snickered.

Joseph: Hey, you spoke just a minute ago, eh? Hallo, how are ya? HAPPY UREPI YUROPIKUNEI! HAPPY UREPI YUROPIKUNEI!

"This man... It's... Ugh.." Blake facepalmed. "We are seeing a new form of concussion, ladies." Weiss whispered.

"Heh, he looks so happy though." Ruby giggled. "Yeah, he looks cute." Yang smirked. "Happy urepi yuropikunei!" the leader mimicked and booped the heiress' nose, to which Weiss responded by glaring at her.

Joseph finished his jingle with a smile to the camera. "JoJo! Take this seriously!" Weiss and Blake screamed.

Speedwagon: JoJo what in heaven's name are you doing?!

Joseph: Oh, I just had a theory that he is not a bad guy after all. It's wrong to assume someone is evil just because they look menacing.

"But he just killed a room of people! You were there and you saw it!" Weiss yelled.

Stroheim: Don't be an idiot! Look around you, there are corpses everywhere!

Joseph: Shut up! You reap what you sow! You experimented on him and shot him with guns, you wanker. Besides, I'm only here to fetch Herr Speedwagon. I have no reason to fight that guy.

Joseph continued his dance like a retard while RWBY was speechless at his declaration. Santana ignored him and walked forward.

Joseph: Huh. Why is he ignoring me? What an ass. Notice me!

Joseph tried to trip the Pillar Man like a spoiled brat, but much to everyone's surprise, their skin repelled eachother as Santana's ankle fluidly twisted past Joseph's leg due to the ripple.

"Joseph's body rejected his skin, he can't absorb him due to hamon perhaps?" Weiss said. "It absorbed a piece of his trousers though." Blake noticed.

Joseph lamented how it felt weird while Santana-senpai continued to ignore him and picked up the MP40 lying in front of him...

Santana: What is this tool?

Speedwagon: H-HWOAGH! He mastered our language! He can speak fluently even though he only woke up half an hour ago!

"He's quite disoriented, but the longer he is awake, the smarter he gets..." Yang muttered. "You mean concussed, right?" Blake teased. Santana quickly disassembled my favorite Medal of Honor assault rifle much to everyone's awe.

Stroheim: H-Huh?! Soldiers need atleast 7 hours of endless drills to do it that flawlessly!

"Sugoi..." Blake muttered. "I can't even take apart Crescent Rose that quick! And this man just did it to an unfamiliar gun in less than 30 seconds..." Ruby said in disbelief.

Santana turned to face a huge lamp and lamented at how bright the light is.

Speedwagon: We weren't the one observing! He is the one who's studying us!

Santana-senpai was brought back to reality as Joseph started hitting his head with a helmet to get his attention. "JoJo! You can't be serious!" Blake yelled. Provoking Santana is the last thing they should do.

Joseph: Hey if you're so smart then start acting like it!

Speedwagon: JoJo! Be careful!

Santana: You are irritating me, primate.

Santana once again shocked everyone as his rib cage emerged from his back to consume Joseph. "EWW!" RWB screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" Yang winced.

JoJo blocked the cages with his hamon but it was still squeezing him. The narrator called it Rib Blades, maximum reach is 132 cm, can turn in to any direction, can squeeze with the force of 825kg per square meter.

"Basically, JoJo is being crushed by two motorcycles!" Weiss exclaimed, RY looked at her with awe. "Wow, didn't know the heiress had encyclopedic knowledge about weight." Blake snarked.

The hamon launched Joseph up to the ceiling while Santana was surprised by the strange sensation. "So Santana's skin does reject hamon." Weiss said.

Santana: What is this human. Why is he sparkling, and why didn't I absorb his leg. Is he a unique specimen or is every human at this age the same?

Santana proceeded to stuff his finger to Speedwagon's head. "H-Hey! Oh my!" Weiss exclaimed. "He is not absorbing him..! He can phase through his head!" Blake yelled. "So that's why Speedy is still alive!" Yang concludes.

Speedwagon cried out how weird it felt, awakening the will to fight inside Joseph.

Joseph: Hey, hands off the old man! You want a fight? I'll give you one! Time to return you to Triassic period, you goddamn dinosaur!

"Yes! Finally!" Ruby cheered. "Joseph, what if he did something worse to Speedwagon?! You should have decided to fight him earlier!" Weiss huffed, annoyed that something like that has to happen to stop JoJo from fooling around.

Joseph: I'll flood you with hamon!

JoJo charged and punched Santana with a ripple filled punch. But sparks fly as their bodies repel eachother, making the hamon flow off his skin like raindrops to a raincoat and to the blood from those dead soldiers. "This is going to be alot harde-" Yang was cut off as Santana's pecs opened up and ate Joseph's hand like some sort of a venus fly trap.

"JOJO!!!" RWBY screamed. "No! No! NO!" Yang whimpered. "THAT'S NOT GOOD!" Ruby yelled. "NOT GOOD AT ALL!" Weiss adds. Blake shuts her eyes at the sudden gore.

Joseph: A-AAAH! MY HAND! IT'S..!

Speedwagon and Stroheim gasped but suddenly he flicked his wrist out revealing his hand closed in a fist as he unfold his fingers one by one.

Joseph: STILL HERE.

Speedwagon and Stroheim were speechless. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Ruby screamed. Weiss stood up and walked out due to the immense stupidity that guy just showed. Blake opened her eyes "Oh..." and rolled them. Yang frowned "Stop scaring me like that, you dipshit." she muttered.

Joseph: Hehe, it's all in the flick of the wrist! I rolled it just in time.

The Joestar said as he showed Santana the thumb removal trick, causing Ruby to absent mindedly copy it. Weiss returned and sat down. "Where have you been?" Ruby asked while failing to copy it. "I just took a deep breath of fresh air."

Meanwhile...

Dio wordlessly stared at a piece of paper along with the payment then glanced back at Cinder, who winked at him seductively before bringing the pizza back inside her dorm room.

The blonde inspected the number, the numbers are too many for it to be a telephone number. And what is she trying to imply? They did not exchange any words at all, he has to ask his brother about this. He knows Jonathan is too kind to answer nonsense, he can't say the same about his grandson though. Last night, Joseph pranked him by using hamon to make his toothbrush's brittle extra sharp, Dio retaliated the next morning by freezing his oatmeal.

Once his shift was over, he headed back towards their dorm room to rest. But as he entered, he saw the two JoJos with their eyes glued at a rather strange rectangular device...

"Man, look at all these gals, gramps!" Joseph exclaimed as he browsed his social media news feed. "Joseph, I'm married to your grandma. Remember that." Jonathan answered sternly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dio asked as he walked towards the coat hanger. "You should make a request for Ozpin to give you one of these scrolls! They are an absolute marvel of technology!" Jonathan beamed and showed Dio his. "Gramps! I told you not to tell him about this!" Joseph pouts. Dio inspected Jonathan's scroll. "What a rather peculiar device indeed, JoJo." Dio mumbled.

"Oh! You guys, there is this big dance thingy coming up next month and we're invited." Joseph announced as he saw his inbox.

**TAG! DEHEAUGH!****Also, it was Jonathan Joestar's birthday a few days ago. RIP Original JoJo.**


	31. GERMAN RESOLVE

Joseph: But man. What a shitty situation to be in, I almost lost my hand. And the ripple is not doing anything at all...

"And you still managed to find the time to joke about it." Weiss scoffed. "Why can't he take things seriously?" Blake grumbled.

Speedwagon: JoJo! Hamon is keeping you safe! It's preventing him from absorbing you!

Stroheim: MORON! What do you do when you eat a blowfish?! Remove the poison of course! To Santana, you're a blowfish!

"That's... One way to put it." Yang gulped. "Santana is so strong... I bet he is going to be the Dio of this part..." Ruby whispered.

JoJo started mumbling to himself about escaping to which Stroheim screamed how letting Santana out will be the end of za warudo. "As much as he is a butthole, he is right, Joseph!" Ruby agreed with Stroheim as the rest of the team nodded.

Santana charged at Joseph, to which the JoJo tossed a knife from the ground to his hand to plan his next attack.

Joseph: Come get some, you fuck! I'll just have to pierce your skin with this knife to screw you with ripple!

"A METAL SILVER OVERDRIVE!" Yang squealed. "Uhh, I doubt he knows what it's called though." Blake mumbled.

Santana's rubbery skin managed to evade his knife thrust. "What the..!" RWBY exclaimed. Joseph scoffed and tried a hamon kick to his towards Santana's iris.

Joseph: TAKE THIS! HAMON FLAVORED EYES-CREAM!

"That's a good one" Weiss smiled at the pun. "Why is it funny when someone else makes a pun?!" Yang exclaimed in frustration. Santana squished his skull to avoid the attack once more "WHAT THE FRICK?!" Ruby exclaimed. Santana countered with a back kick to Joseph's liver that'll make Tenshin Nasukawa blush that sent the Joestar flying to the ceiling with a grunt.

Speedwagon: WOAH! HE HIT HIM IN THE GUT! THAT'S BOUND TO KNOCK SOME AIR OUT!

RWBY gasped as Santana figured out that the Joestar can't use hamon if he can't breathe. Santana began to make his way to consume Joseph. "JOSEPH!" Yang yelled in concern.

Stroheim: H-He's screwed! We're fucked!

Speedwagon kept screaming that Joseph needs to breathe. He can't bear to witness another Joestar meeting his end. Sir George I, Mr. Jonathan, Georgie II, and now Joseph... Robert squirmed but his straight jacket was preventing him from jumping to save his godson.

"No! It's... It's too early for him to die!" Weiss screamed, she knows how Speedwagon feels right now. "... This is it." Blake closed her eyes. Yang held Ruby's hand for comfort, she was just starting to like this guy and now he is gonna die. Stroheim ran to the self destruct button.

Stroheim: For the fatherla-

Joseph: Woah! Hey, hold it, Stroheim!

They all gasped as the camera showed Joseph, in the middle of being absorbed with his signature grin. "How can he just smile?!" Blake yelled.

Joseph: No need to panic you two old men. I have this under control.

Speedwagon, Stroheim, RWBY: WHAT?!

Joseph: Heh. Who says this blowfish is outta poison? EAT THIS, SANTANA!

Joseph absolutely dismembered Santana to half from the inside. "A-Amazing! He sent hamon from the inside while Santana feeds!" Blake narrated. Weiss lets out a sigh of relief. "Well, he had a habit of making comebacks like his gramps." Ruby smiled. "STOP. SCARING ME LIKE THAT, ASSHOLE!" Yang yelled at the screen while her teammates began to laugh at her getting riled up in concern.

Joseph lamented how Santana's body is disgusting and that he eats with his cells so no nutrients from his prey would come to waste. "Eugh... That's kind of gross when you think about it." Ruby shuddered.

Santana's eyes opened.

Joseph: Ah shit, here we go again.

Speedwagon: The hamon is too weak! It's not enough to kill him!

Joseph: Well damnit, old man! Stop making me feel like I'm inadequate!

"He can still fight!" Blake trembled. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." the heiress snarked.

Santana began to reform and prepared to lunge at JoJo. Joseph tied a chain to the knife he found earlier and retrieved it. Santana lunged at him but Joseph quickly managed to wrap him around the chains, being weakened by the previous hamon attack, Santana didnot have the strength to break free.

Joseph: Straizo did the same thing so that's not new. Hey! Stroheim!

The nazi still remained motionless apart from the shaking his body emits due to fear.

***Bonk***

Joseph threw a helmet to his head to get his attention. "PFFFT, HAHA!" the blonde brawlet chuckled.

Joseph: LISTEN TO ME, JACKASS! Does sunlight hurt him?!

Stroheim: You threw a helmet at me, you're the jackass!

Joseph: Just answer the question!

Stroheim: Hamon scratched him so I think it- WAIT A MINUTE, YOU'RE NOT GONNA LET HIM OUTSIDE ARE YOU?!

"I think he made the mask to conquer the sun though yet it didn't do anything so it might..." Blake mumbled. "Why is Stroheim so terrified of letting him out?" Weiss scoffed.

Joseph: TIME TO GET A TAN, SANTANA!

Joseph dragged the pillar man through the steps.

Stroheim: WAIT! JOESTAR! NO!

Joseph: Ahh shut up! What's wrong with sunbathing?!

RWBY chuckled at Joseph's silly antics. Joseph struggled to drag him up the stair to the door as he seems to be getting heavier by the minute. Joseph felt like a cat owner trying to get his pet in to a tub.

Joseph: Ughh! What have you been eating?! Oh, right: Me. WAIT- OH MY GOD!

"What is he so- OH MY GOD!" Weiss exclaimed. "UGHH! What are those?!" Blake cringed. "What the hell, cover your eyes, Ruby!" the older sister ordered. "Way ahead of you, Yang!" Ruby replied.

Flesh, leech-like lumps made itself to JoJo's leg.

Meat invade says the narrator. "That's disgusting!" Ruby screamed. "Wait, is it eating him?" Blake asked. "I think it's sucking him dry." Weiss mumbled.

"Hehehehehe-"

"NO I MEANT SUCKING HIS BLOOD! YANG, GROW UP!"

His blood being drained is taking a strain on his energy. Joseph is not going to make it to the door-

**"DER MENSCH! IST BOSE!"**

Suddenly, fucking Propaganda plays as Stroheim conquered his fears and sprung to life. "Woah what the fuc-"

Stroheim ran up the steps and leapt fabulously with a pose.

"Aww yeah! Stroheim joined the action!" Yang said. "I knew he's not so bad after all..." Blake whispered. "Right. I think he just joined the wrong army." Weiss said. "So that means, Stroheim is a good guy!" Ruby pointed out the obvious.

Stroheim: LEAVE IT TO ME, RUDOL VON STROHEIM. All I need to do is open this door right?! Not a problem! GERMAN DOORS ARE THE WORLD'S-

Suddenly, a worse variation of meat invade attacked him as the flesh stuck itself to the wall.

Stroheim: AAAACK!

Joseph: YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST DID IT INSTEAD OF RAMBLING!

"EWW THE MEAT INVADE IS EVEN MORE GROSS NOW!" Ruby cringed as her teammates agree.

"Come on, Stroheim, just a little more..!" Yang cheered. "You can do it!" Weiss followed her lead. "It'll be worth it! Keep pushing!" the faunus adds.

Stroheim: JOESTAR! Do me a solid!

Joseph: SHUT UP, I'm trying to think!

Stroheim: LISTEN TO ME, JACKASS! See those axes on the wall beside you? Grab one and lop my leg off.

"Wait, I never noticed those axes there before..." Blake thought. "H-He can't be serious!" RWY said in unison.

Joseph: WHAT.

Stroheim: ARE YOU DEAF, I SAID GRAB ONE AND-

Joseph: No! I heard that, but... Are you serious?

RWBY immediately thought of General Ironwood for some reason.

Stroheim: I AM A PROUD MEMBER OF THE WEHRMACHT, I WILL PROUDLY GIVE ALL OF MY LIMBS FOR MY COUNTRY! NOW DO IT! HURRY UP HE IS STARTING TO REFORM, JOESTAAAAR!

"I didn't know he had guts..." Yang mumbled as Joseph grabbed an axe. Joseph thought how he thought that Stroheim is just full of shit, but he actually had alot of resolve. And he respects that.

Joseph: SORRYYYYYYYYY ***chops***

Stroheim whimpered as he lost his limb, but he grit his teeth and lets out a roar, pushing one last time as he open the goddamn door.

Santana finally reformed and broken free but the sunlight is hitting his skin.

Santana: A-AAAAAAAGGGHH!!!

"Yeah, get wrecked!" Blake cheered. "I gotta say, Stroheim put his foot down." Yang grinned with her shitty Yang pun as RWB groaned.

However, compared to Dio or Straizo's bodies who melt at the presence of sun energy, Santana's skin cracks and hardens. RWBY took note of this.

Suddenly, they all almost puked at what Santana did.

Stroheim: FUUUUUUUUUCK!

He entered Stroheim's leg through his wound...

"OW! THAT'S... OW!" Ruby flinched. Weiss shuddered. "I can't imagine how painful that is..." Blake gulped. "He is using Stroheim as a shade to hide from the sun..! But did he really have to enter his..." Yang cringed.

Joseph: You're screwed bro! You don't have any hamon!

Stroheim began to hop and reared his head back in a pose as he screamed the obvious.

Stroheim: SANTANA IS INSIDE MEEEEEE!!!

"Stroheim, stay still! Maybe Joseph can disperse Santana with hamon!" Blake said. "Blake. Santana is in control now." Weiss said sadly. Ruby frowned, she should have seen this coming. Just because Stroheim turned good means he is going to be safe.

Joseph: H-Hold on! Maybe I can-

Joseph gasped however as Stroheim suddenly whipped out a grenade. RWBY went silent. He can't be serious.

Stroheim: Joseph Joestar. You have seen what the ultimate being can do. There is no hope for me, I'll use this to destroy us both. But you have to listen to me you English jackass! The Wehrmacht did not wake Santana up due to curiosity alone.

"What, but weren't they planning to use Santana as a supersoldier for the upcoming World War?" Weiss asked. "Maybe they have other motives, Weiss." Blake answered.

Joseph: Wait why are you telling me th-

Stroheim: I said LISTEN! It's your destiny to know! There is another pillar hidden in Europe!

RWBY gasped. "WHAT?! ANOTHER PILLAR?!"

Removing the pin from his grenade, he told Joseph that the Pillar Man is a race. And as a hamon user, he must go there and kill them before they wake up or else humanity is doomed.

"Is he stronger than Santana?!" Blake asked in distress.

Stroheim: Events 50 years ago have fated you to fight them.

RWBY glared at the screen with hype. The heroic legacy of the Joestars continues!

"Wait a minute, did he just say THEM?!" Ruby gasped in horror. Multiple Santanas would be a nightmare.

Stroheim: By the way, your hamon is shit.

Joseph: Hey!

Stroheim: Go to Rome and make it stronger! Someone awaits you there! Speedwagon knew him well! Stay back, or you'll get caught.

Joseph: Stroheim... There might be some other way.

**Hi how are ya?**


	32. Niceu niceu! Very niceu

Stroheim: "Human greatness comes from proudly facing down one's fears." those are the words of a Greek philosopher named Plutarch.

RWBY smiled. They remembered Baron Zeppeli's definition of courage and it will stick with them for a long time.

Stroheim: Farewell, you English jackass!

Joseph: WAIT I HAVE SO MUCH MORE TO ASK-

***BOOM***

"Oh my... He... Died." Blake gulped. "I never thought I would stop hating him after what he did to those people! But now I'm... Sad." Ruby whimpered. Yang saluted for some reason. Weiss stared down in sorrow.

Joseph was blown back by the shockwave but he landed on his feet near the well. He fought back tears. Damnit. He was just starting to befriend that guy.

But Stroheim's sacrifice was somewhat muda as Santana was relatively unharmed heading for the well behind Joseph.

Joseph: RRRRRRRAAAGH! SANTANAAAAA!!!

"It was in vain! His sacrifice was pointless!" Weiss sobbed.

Santana: Move or die, JoJo!

Joseph: Shut it! I only move when there is dogshit in the way so fucking make me! HAMON!

Their fists met eachother, but the supercaveman is too strong and it sent Joseph flying to the well. "JOSEPH!" Yang yelled once again.

Santana leapt above him as they descended down the well. Santana boasted how he won.

But then...

Joseph: ... And now you'll say: Learned your lesson, primate?

Santana: Learned your lesson, primate? HUH?

"... A COMEBACK!" RWBY squealed. Basically whenever Joseph does that, he ends up victorious.

Joseph smirked as he turned his head to the side and let the sun's reflection fry that motherfucker from both sides.

Joseph: IT'S HIIIIIGH NOON! Try calculating the position of the sun before jumping to a well, fucking dumbass!

Santana: AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!

"Wait, if he reached the water then he'll survive!" Blake exclaimed. "What do you suggest he should do then?!" Yang angrily asked. "I don't know- an overdrive would work!" Blake replied in panic. But Joseph dugged his hands and feet to the walls to halt their descent. "That works too." Weiss chuckled. "Awesome! That's what you get, Santana!" Ruby pumped her fist.

Santana became mumified as he turned rock solid. RWBY went silent at the fascinating fact they found out that Pillar Men had these defense mechanism against sunlight.

"Saved by the sun... Praise the sun." Weiss sighed in relief.

_To be continued._

And with that, Ruby grabbed the remote and...

Rewind~

"Yo sis, what are you doing?" Yang asked as Blake stood up to take a bathroom break while Weiss heads to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"I'll just try to get a sneak peek on the Pillar Men Stroheim was talking about."

**"Uketsugu ai wo!"**

Lisa Lisa closed her eyes and twirled smoothly

**"sadame to yobu nara!"** the red stone dangles.

**"Hohoemu me de, tsugi no te wo!"** as multiple arms reached out for it.

Straizo, Speedwagon, a random girl, two buff men,

_"SEKAI ICHI!" _... And Stroheim quickly appeared through transitions. The last showing Santana's stone form the two failed to notice at first

**"Yami wo azamuite,"**

_"Wind Mode: DIVINE SANDSTORM UREEEEUUUGHHH!!!"_

**"setsuna wo kawashite!"**

_"Heat Mode: BURNING PRISON!"_

_"Light Mode: Shining Sabres!"_

**"Yaiba surinuke yatusra no suki wo tsuke!"**

The four (Blake and Weiss had returned and figured out what they're doing) were speechless.

**"Tsuranuita omoi ga! mirai wo hiraku!"**

Ruby turned it off for awhile. "JOSEPH HAS TO FIGHT THOSE BEASTS?!"

"Let's just... Watch the next episode." Blake sighed.

The screen shows a very wonderful place called Rome, Italy. "It's beautiful!" the heiress and the faunus said as the two sisters agreed. The camera panned outside a peaceful yet prestigious looking city. Until...

Joseph: What is this bullshit?!

The peaceful scene was ruined by the Joestar as the camera cuts inside a hotel. "Eugh. Are those... Hair?" Ruby flinched as she saw what's on Joseph's plate. His outfit also changed to a vest over a white shirt as he tried to rough house the wimpy waiter by grabbing his collar. "Joseph looked good~" Yang complimented.

"Eww! I think it's spaghetti!" Weiss cringed.

Joseph: You expect me to eat spaghetti with fucking... Squid ink on it? Is this a goddamn joke?!

Waiter: S-Sir, please calm down! This is called spaghetti al nero di seppia, it-it's one of our finest delicacies here!

"Well... If he says so, it can't be that bad right?" Blake asked as Joseph lets go of the waiter. He sat back down and tasted it.

Joseph: My! What a treat!

Waiter: It's quite good!

The waiter bowed and then left the childish Joestar slurping large amounts of spaghetti. "Hehe. What a kid." Yang smiled. Blake and Weiss planned on cooking a homemade spaghetti al nero di seppia one day, it looks appetizing. "Aww, now I'm hungry." Ruby whined.

Salad: The hotel will let in anyone these days, even classless oafs.

The camera showed a blonde buff gentleman and his date sitting on a table quite far from Joseph, yet the Joestar heard the insult. "Wait... DIOOO??!" Ruby shrieked. "No, no, calm down sis. Just because he is blonde and hot means he is Dio." Yang rubbed her sister's hair.

They heard an opera music in the background.

Weiss and Blake were immediately attracted as the man showed a necklace to his date. They noticed pink markings below his eyes. He also seemed to be about the same age as Joseph.

Salad: My pretty thing, before you take this off at night. Please think of me.

"That's so romantic!" Weiss exclaimed. "Hey hey hey, I thought Jonathan is your husbando, Weiss!" Yang complained. "Yeah but it's not so bad to compliment others!" the heiress said. "He is so dreamy." Blake muttered. "Wha- not you too, Blake! Come on, that guy is a try hard! I hate the overly sweet type of guys! With the exception of Jonathan, all of them are smug!" Yang ranted. "That explains why no one hits on you!" Weiss rebutted. "Pfft, I would rather not get hit on by a pompous ass like that. I bet that's how Dio himself rolls." Yang huffed. Meanwhile, Ruby had no idea what they are talking about.

Joseph meanwhile, was a little bit jealous and insecure that this guy is having an easy time with the ladies. He remembered getting kicked in the shin by that reporter girl like it was yesterday when he attempted to flirt with her.

Joseph: OH NO! Did that uptight douchebag really just said that?! It's so sweet, it gave me diabetes!

"Yes! See? Even he agrees with it!" Yang claimed.

Caesar rolled his eyes and continued with his move.

Salad: I shall cast my spell on to it, so we can be together even in your dreams...

He kissed the jewelry before putting it on the cute girl with the fucking Wolverine hairdo. Weiss and Blake awwed at the sight and blushed. Ruby blinked innocently while Yang was frustrated that someone actually digs that corny method.

Salad: And spread the magic to my signorina's lips.

Joseph whined dramatically how stupid that is as Caesar kissed the woman. Yang rolled her eyes as WB blushed even harder.

Joseph: That scheming asswipe, I saw his game! Yurusan!

RWBY wondered what Joseph will do about it. Joseph smirked and twisted his fork to his plate, using hamon to revert the spaghetti back to dry pasta.

"He's... Gonna prank him?" Ruby giggled. "Ugh... What an idiot." Weiss facepalmed. "Hey, I would have done the same!" Yang defended her man. "Then you're an idiot too." the heiress rebutted. "Nah-ah. Concussed." the faunus adds.

Joseph flicked the hamon infused pasta to the Casanova, but the blonde italiano caught it with his fork and deflected it back to the Joestar without even looking away from his partner.

RWBY gasped as Joseph quickly blocked it with his wine goblet. The harden noodle halted as it pierced through the glass. "How did he..?" Blake drifted off.

Joseph: What the?? The hell did he just do?! ***sips spaghetti* **Hamon?! He used hamon!

"HAMON USER!?" RWBY asked simultaneously.

Waiter: Excuse me, but you have a call from Mr. Speedwagon, Mr. Caesar Zeppeli.

"ZEPPELI?!" they asked once again.

Caesar: Mamma mia! I'll be there in a moment.

Caesar cockily tossed his checkered hat to his head with an arrogant glance directed at JoJo.

Joseph: WHAT. That blonde pizza fuckboy is the Zeppeli grunkle Speedwagon was talking about?!

"THAT IS BARON'S HAT!" Ruby pointed out. "Wait, he is the othet guy from the intro!" Yang stood up. "So that means he must be William's son... Or grandson!" Weiss deducted. "He inherited the ripple, I guess it all makes sense now..." the faunus said.

The show cuts outside a Speedwagon Foundation building as the narrator describe the vision and mission of the organization. Helping the poor, furthering science, archaeology, and such for the better of humankind. But the deeper purpose of it is... To study the Stone Mask.

RWBY lets out a gulp. The actions of the vampire tyrant still haunts them to this day, while he's a mere snack to Santana, he is the cause of many suffering and agony.

Speaking of Santana, they were shown that the rockified Santana is inside a container filled with UV light, the scientists experimented by putting a snake inside to which the pillar absorbed.

But he won't be a threat anymore. RWBY lets out a huge sigh of relief.

But, Speedwagon observed a photo from the projector taken from the site they excavated in Italy.

"I knew it, there are more of them!" Yang exclaimed. "Hold on... What are those horns for? Santana had one right?" Blake asked in curiosity.

Speedwagon: Their horns are unique. Look, here is Santana at the very bottom.

"Could it be?? A symbol of their hierarchy?!" Weiss trembled. Santana is the weakest yet he is already a formidable opponent on his own.

And so, the bachelor Speedwagon told the scientists his plan, to gather the two descendants of the most reliable ripple warriors he know, and carry their torch.

RWBY felt more hyped. "Joestar and Zeppeli, what a powerful combo." Ruby whispered. "Yeah... But... They don't have the best first impression with eachother, Ruby." Blake said.

As it cuts to the present time, Speedwagon was sitting in front of a fountain while the two youth are on different sides of it, Joseph mingling with the birds because why not, while Caesar flirting with a random chick.

Speedwagon: Come on, I introduced you to eachother, atleast form a conversation!

"See?" the faunus giggled.

**I just realized, there are too many blondes in Battle Tendency.**


	33. WAKE ME UP BEFORE YOU GO GO

Caesar: So. Where are you from? Would you like me to take your picture by the fountain?

Caesar suavely asked a cute young lady while Joseph continues to play with pigeons.

Joseph: The birds in this country are sweet and friendly! Can't say the men aren't ASSHOLES though.

Speedwagon: JoJo, the sign says don't feed the- ughh... Nevermind.

RWBY chuckled at the conflicting personalities these two display. Compared to William and Jonathan's mentor-student bond, these two will have the opposite of that. Speedwagon whined how they need to get along.

Caesar asked to be excused as flashbacks of William's gruesome death at the hands of the mighty retard Tarkus appeared briefly.

Caesar: My brave grandfather tragically died 50 years ago pursuing the mask. Starting the noble tradition of the Zeppeli family. My father took up his torch and continued the hunt. Us italians have the strongest family bond of any race, OUR PROUD TRADITION IS THE WORLD'S GREATEST.

Meanwhile, Joseph is there playing with his bird. (Please don't take it out of context)

Caesar: And what about that moron?! You told me he had no idea about his roots until recently! What an irresponsible individual!

"Hey, that's not fair! Erina kept everything from Joseph to protect him! You don't know shit!" Yang said. "I... Actually agree with you on this one." Blake said.

Joseph: Oi! I'd watch what I'd say if I-

Speedwagon: Hold it, JoJo. Caesar, I kept everything from him!

Caesar: Even so. I heard he won against Straizo and one of the Pillar Men so I was interested to see if he's good. But after his immature actions inside that restaurant, his hamon is shit! Those two wins must have been a pair of flukes.

"Well, he didn't rely on hamon alone, he used his mind and wits!" Blake defended, kind of mad at how judgemental the salad is. Weiss' eye twitched, she remembered her pompous little brother.

Speedwagon tried to reason that Joseph wasn't formally trained but Joseph already stood up ready to knock him down.

Joseph: Well if you doubt my ability, then why don't you come here and see for yourself?

Caesar: I don't have to. Your hamon won't even be able to beat this lady.

Joseph: Pffft. Weird flex but okay, your hamon won't even be able to beat a pigeon!

And so, Caesar initiated the fight by kissing the lady. "What the..."

Joseph tensed up and looked around and met eyes with Speedwagon. "Bahahaha! Don't tell me you're gonna kiss your grunkle?" Ruby wheezed as WB laughed. Yang however "Me! Me! I volunteer! Kiss me, Joseph Joestar!"

Joseph: Now you're just taunting me!

Joseph charged towards shiza chan but the girl suddenly strangled him. Joseph said how Caesar gave her a hamon kiss and that her strength is inhuman.

"Pffft. That's just bull." Yang chuckled at the technique. "Hamon is pretty versatile but that is just... Stupid." Blake adds. Weiss scoffed while Ruby giggled.

Caesar: I'll say it again. Your hamon won't even be able to beat that lady.

Speedwagon meanwhile, is afraid. Caesar might get pissed and go home without telling them where the next pillar is while Joseph is getting choked like a sub in a BDSM flick.

The old man monologued how he should not stop them, because if Joseph lost to this guy, then he wasn't up for the job in the first place. RWBY were at the edge of their seats, what is Joseph going to do now? Joseph broke free from the choke but got punched in the face that sent him to the fountain.

Caesar: What did I just say? My grandfather only died because yours got in his way! I will never accept anyone from your bloodline!

"WHAT." RWBY became furious. "You don't know shit! William used his own death to Jonathan's advantage! A death that has already been foretold!" Yang screamed. "Their bond is like that of a father and son! He died making sure Jonathan will carry his torch! How dare you!" Weiss adds. Ruby and Blake glared at the screen silently.

Speedwagon, hearing someone dis his bestfriend, gets mad.

Speedwagon: That is enough, Caesar!

Joseph: Y-You motherfucker... You couldn't just leave it at me, you just had to bring up my late gramps!

Caesar leapt in to the air incredibly high and clasped his hands, as he slowly seperated them, a large amount of bubbles appear. He boasted how this is the perfect technique to kill the Pillar Men.

"Pffft. Bubbles?" Ruby wheezed.

Caesar: My gloves and clothes were covered in a special soap mixture, time to send you back to New York! BUBBLE LAUNCHER!

Numerous bubbles shot towards Joseph as it punched him in the face and launched him to the air.

"OH SHIT." Yang cussed. "What the..." Blake drifted off.

The bubbles around him combined as the JoJo was stuck inside a giant bubble. "Is there anything hamon can't do?!" Weiss whined.

Caesar said that he was impressed that Joseph wasn't knocked the fuck out, but his breathing is ragged so he'd be there for a long time. The Casanova went to the girl as Joseph smirked.

RWBY knew it can only mean one thing.

Joseph: Now this fucker is gonna say: Signorina, let me lift my hamon spell.

Caesar said the exact same thing and went in for a kiss... Only to eat a pigeon that came out of the woman's mouth.

RWBY bursted out in laughter.

Joseph: Haha! Eat a dick! I put that pigeon in her while she choked me, I'll say it again, you can't even beat a pigeon!

Speedwagon: Good grief.

"Hahaha, that's... That's just perfect!" Ruby wiped a tear from her eye. "Serves him right. You can't just say stuff like that without knowing facts." Weiss crossed her arms.

The scene cuts inside a hotel as Caesar, wearing a very short crop top that only covered his pecs, walk to a table in front of Joseph. Blake and Weiss can't pry their eyes away from his six pack.

Caesar leapt high to the air, crossed his legs, then landed on a chair perfectly. "Ahaha, what the hell is that?" Yang snickered.

Joseph: What the? Who does this asshole think he is? He really pisses me off. If I had a technique like that Bubble Launcher, he wouldn't be so smug. But working for it is just hard work! I'll just kick his ass in this card game.

Joseph turned and tried to deal the cards. Caesar told him to deal properly. The Joestar said he had no idea what he's talking abo- only to have his hand grabbed and shook. Cards come pouring out of his sleeves.

"Pffft. I knew he would do something like that." Blake chuckled. "Never change, JoJo, never change." Yang shook his head.

Caesar: I knew you couldn't beat me without cheating.

Joseph: Oh yeah? Then what the fuck is this mirror doing on your shoe?

Caesar: I-I..!

RWBY laughed once more. They guessed they were more similar than they thought. "Maybe he uses them to look up women's skirts." Yang chuckled.

But before the two could fistfight, Speedwagon asked him what the fuck are they waiting for. "Oh yeah... I thought they're gonna search for that pillar..." Ruby mumbled.

Caesar: We are waiting for... This!

And right on cue, a loud tire screeching was heard from outside as they looked out the window.

Joseph: Oh a nazi!

"Who's that guy?" Yang asked. "Probably a chaffeur that will bring them to the site?" Blake guessed.

The friendly looking man gave an OK hand sign. "Wait. Is he a soldier? He looks too innocent." Weiss asked out loud.

Joseph: Oh right... Italy and Germany were part of the axis power.

The scene changed to the site as they saw the pillar with posing manly men. "That's... Them, huh?" Ruby gulped. "I'm getting goosebumps." Weiss shivered. On top of Wamuu's forehead where his horn was supposed to be is a hole...

As the 4 entered the car...

Caesar: I think you two already knew about Mussolini and Hitler's alliance. But even if you are Englishmen, you are allowed to see the Pillar Men. You can thank my efforts, JoJo.

He reached for Joseph's hair in the backseat and ruffled it, Joseph glared at him but decided to just let it go.

Mark: Herr Speedwagon, we have alot of questions for you, but I hope we can get along well to fight against the Pillar Men.

RWBY smiled. They figured that their countries are enemies, but they will band together to fight against a common enemy. Caesar sneakily grabbed a locket that had a picture of a beautiful woman with long brown hair. He asked his bestfriend how his girlfriend is doing.

Mark blushed shyly.

Mark: A-Actually, we're...

Caesar: Eh? Come on, don't be shy, spit it out.

Mark: Getting married next week.

"Aww that's wonderful!" Weiss cooed. "See girls, THAT is romantic. Not those stupid Caesar pickup lines earlier." Yang snapped her fingers with a smile. "Good for him." Ruby smiled softly.

Caesar: Mamma mia! You see guys, I was his wingman when he picked her up, ain't that right?

Mark chuckled and snuggled on the wheel like a lovestruck school girl, causing the car to go rowdy.

Joseph: Oi! Eyes on the road!

Caesar: Huh? By the way, do you have a girlfriend, JoJo? Actually don't answer that, no girl would fall for you! Ahaha!

"What, really? I figured he'd be a ladies man." Ruby asked. "He is hot sure... But he is too obnoxious, Ruby." Blake explained. "Yeah. He'd be better off as a bestfriend than a lover with that attitude." Weiss adds.

"Pfft. I wouldn't mind being his first..." Yang whispered to herself with a blush.

Underground, the nazis surrounded the pillar with UV lights.

Agent: Stroheim and his team's death is a lesson that this is not a laughing matter.

"What are they doing? Couldn't they just wait for Joseph and Caesar?" Blake asked, she can sense something is about to go horribly wrong.

The soldier near Wamuu noticed the hole in his forehead and opted to investigate. "Wait. If Santana can't move due to the lights and these guys are the same..." Weiss gasped "STOP COVERING HIM WITH YOUR SHADOW!"

Soldier: I can't see anything.

Soldier 2: Take a closer look.

And so he did and he heard a noise coming closer and closer... Suddenly Wamuu's horn popped out and impaled his head like a dick with viagra.

"OH MY GOD!" Yang screamed but they all fell silent as the agent yelled something that sent chills up their spines.

Agent: HE'S AWAKE!

**"AYAYAYAYYYYYYY!"** Awaken plays as the girls were speechless. 1. Shit is about to go down. 2. This OST is fucking awesome.

As everyone panicked, the square faced Pillar Man aimed his horn to the soldiers as it drilled them. RWBY almost gagged as he covered the lamps with blood and brain matter.

He retracted his horn and...

WAMUU EMERGED POSING FABULOUSLY.

**AYAYAYYYYYY.**


	34. Bubble buddy vs Darude Sandstorm I

The girls instantly blushed as this tall, heavily muscled, ancient cave stripper leapt out of the pillar. Yang gulped as she saw his large glutes, thunder thighs and boulder shoulders.

He stood up and cracked his head, noticing the group of panicking men.

Ancient Aztec Cave Stripper: The world has changed while I slept, seeing these weird lamps and all.

"HE CAN SPEAK?! He didn't even have to hear others speak, he just... He just..!" Weiss trembled. RBY gulped, this guy is already smarter than Santana. Their hearts thump at the booming beat the soundtrack has to offer and through sheer fear they can feel even when they are on the other side of the screen.

He then danced elegantly through the crowd, much to Team RWBY's awe. "Wait WHAT." Ruby exclaimed in distress as the Nazis' hands were bound eachother.

Wamuu poked the nearest one in the forehead as they all went limp.

"He... The blood!" Yang gulped. "I think I'm gonna hurl!" Blake screamed.

"That is the most brutal boop I have ever seen." Ruby shivered.

The Pillar Man strutted back to the pillar and posed magnificently.

Ancient Aztec Cave Stripper: WAMUU!

He poked Kars and Esidisi's cheeks. "Another boop!" Weiss yelled.

Wamuu: THE TIME HAS COME. AWAKEN MY MASTERS!

The two emerged from the pillar as they all posed showcasing their magnificent physique, WBY fainted with bloody noses while Ruby stood up and exclaimed "THAT IS THE MOST EPIC BOOP I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

JoJo and the gang walked over to a large weird coin with a face. "Guys... Guys, get up! They have arrived!" Ruby shook the rest of her team. They all slowly got up and watched.

Speedwagon: The famous mouth of truth is an entrance this whole time?

RWBY saw walls with fighting warriors. "It looks like a glorified manhole." Yang muttered.

Speedwagon asked Caesar if he tried to use his ripple to the sleeping Pillar Men. To which he replied that it only works on living, not rocks, and that they have to be awake for it to work.

"Wait... But didn't Baron chop a rock in half with that little frog on top of it as he demonstrate his ability for Jonathan?" Ruby pondered.

Joseph: The hell, where are the guards? It's too quiet!

Caesar: You're just too loud!

Mark: S-Something is wrong..! There is supposed to be a guard post at this section.

Speedwagon and RWBY gulped, running on to the three Pillar Men in the dark would be a nightmare. Suddenly, Joseph stepped on to something rubbery.

Joseph: What the hell?? I think I stepped on dogshit, fuck.

Mark shined his flashlight to Joseph's feet. It's not... It's not dogshit. "HUH?!" RWBY screamed. "EW EW EW!" Ruby closed her eyes.

Speedwagon: H-HUWOAHH, the guards' flesh!

They are the husks of soldiers as the 4 stared in horror. Mark screamed and ran off.

Caesar: Mark! Calm down!

Joseph: Hey, don't run off! We should stick together!

Mark's flashlight rolled and revealed his path. He ran straight to the three Pillar Men who towered over him. "OH NO! Mark get out of there!" Weiss screamed. "Run!" Blake yelled.

Speedwagon: THEY'RE AWAKE!

Caesar: NO!!!

But the creatures seemed to be uninterested, the two walked past him while Wamuu bumped in to his shoulder. "OH SHIT! NO!" Yang flinched as Wamuu absorbed Mark's half. "H-He's just getting married next week!" Weiss stuttered.

Caesar: MAAAAARK!

Mark dropped down to the ground as his locket landed beside him. Caesar ran to his aid and held him.

Mark: Caesar... Caesar!

Speedwagon: WOAAAH, THEY DIDN'T EVEN NOTICED WHAT THEY HAVE JUST DONE! IT'S LIKE WHEN A HUMAN WALKED OVER AN ANT.

"You monsters!" Weiss whimpered.

The Pillar Men then started talking about what they'd do next as RWBY glared at the screen. The one named Esidisi said that they should observe the changes in the human civilization first before pursuing the Red Stone.

The one with the turban suddenly stepped on Wamuu's shadow, then Wamuu's reflex suddenly launched his leg towards his master, opening a wound to his cheek. "What did he do that for?" Yang asked in confusion.

Esidisi: Wamuu! Have you lost your mind?!

Kars: Stand down. Esidisi.

Wamuu: I apologize, Lord Kars. Punish me as you see fit.

Kars: No. I knew how much you despise it when someone steps on your shadow. I'm the one at fault here.

Kars' face healed up almost immediately.

RWBY was shocked. So far, Kars seemed to be the leader of the three and yet he was forgiving to his comrades. They remembered Dio squashing down that mancat homunculus just for saying the wrong thing.

"He seemed different from Dio." Blake muttered. "Yeah. Pretty sure Dio would kill him if he attacked him like that." Yang adds. "Or the other way around. Dio is just a fancy snack for them remember?" Weiss said.

Meanwhile, the 3 humans hovered over Mark as he begged to be killed.

Mark: Caesar..! End my misery!

Caesar: Mark..!

Mark: It's starting to hurt! At first it was numb but... The pain!

RWBY can't even fathom the pain he is going through. Caesar shuts his eyes and breathed, he have to ease his pain and kill him out of mercy.

Mark: Arigato... Caesar... (Gyro)

Caesar fought back tears as he slowly set his corpse down. Joseph and Speedwagon can only watch as they are helpless. "Rest in Peace, Mark..." Weiss muttered. "We didn't knew you that much but you're a good person." Ruby shakily said.

Caesar picked up his fallen bestfriend's locket.

Caesar: He's just a young man... An honest, hardworking man! He loved his family and country. He's just... A kid!

RWBY felt even more mad and sad now after hearing those. Caesar placed his locket between his teeth. "AVENGE HIM!" Weiss ordered.

Joseph: CAESAR!

The two then posed as they were dripping with hamon, rage and fabulousness. "YEAAAH! BEAT THEIR ASS!" Yang cheered. "Show them what for!" Ruby adds.

Caesar: JoJo! You stay out of this! This is my fight!

_To be continued_

"AWW COME ON!" Yang groaned. "Quick! Next!" Ruby demanded. "Nah nah, it's getting pretty late." Yang said. "Okay, everyone who wants to see the next episode, raise your hand." the leader stated. All of them raised their hands anyway.

***knock knock***

They all groaned at the sound of their door knocking.

"Yes?" Blake opened the door only to see Pyrrha in pajamas. "Hello again! I uhh.. I was just wondering, it's been going on for a few days now. Why are you girls so noisy at night?" the redhead politely asked.

RWBY glanced at eachother before nodding in a silent agreement.

Pyrrha saw Ruby zoom towards Weiss' bed using her semblance, then back to her again. "H- OOF." she was silenced as the estatic leader shoved Phantom Blood to her face. "Watch it, it'll explain EVERYTHING." Ruby said before closing the door.

"O... Kay... Hey wait a second... This man looks like Mr. Joestar from yesterday." Pyrrha scratched her head as she observed the cover, but it looks interesting, if it caused Team RWBY to cheer in hype and cry then maybe it's good.

And so she made her way back to JNPR's quarters.

Speedwagon: Stop posing, they're getting away!

Caesar: Pillar bastards! Don't you dare turn your back on me!

"Teach them a lesson, Caesar!" Ruby cheered. "I don't think he can take them all though." Blake thought. "But he might do some damage." Weiss argued.

And with every shonen deuteragonist, Caesar yelled his attack's name before... Well.. Commencing the attack.

Caesar: HAMON BUBBLE LAUNCHER!

Wamuu heard it while his superiors just kept walking, so he turned around to see what's going on.

But instead of hitting him like it did to Joseph earlier, they all kept suspended in the air. "What the..." Yang drifted off. "So is he trapping him there?" Weiss asked.

Wamuu: Hmm... Bubbles. *touches one only to get his finger cut* Ow fu- wait, don't tell me...

Joseph: Great. Even though he is a giant douchebag, atleast his ripple works.

Caesar: You have slept for so long, you must be hungry. Here, have a hamon breakfast!

Caesar prepared to launch a direct bubble attack once Wamuu was kept in one place.

Wamuu began to bob his head around as the wires on his headband emits a vortex that popped all of Caesar's bubbles.

Caesar: OH COME ON!

"Wait what did he just do?!" the blonde was confused. "Shush! The show will explain, it." Ruby hushed her.

Speedwagon: He did it all so swiftly! Those weird knick knacks on his headband are anti ripple weapons! That means they fought and dealt with hamon centuries ago!

RWBY gasped. "Well that's gonna be alot harder now!" Weiss scoffed. "This doesn't look good for the humans." Blake mumbled grimly. "G-Guys! Do you hear that? Sounds like air rustling!" Ruby said.

Suddenly a cut appeared on Caesar's face.

Caesar: AAAAGHH!!

Speedwagon: Caesar! Close your eyes! The aftermath of the vortex may slice you!

Caesar closed his eyes at the last second as large gashes appeared on his face.

Kars: The hamon tribe.

Esidisi: Heh. I thought we ate them all before we hibernated.

"You didn't finish the job and I'm thankful you didn't." Yang snarked.

Caesar: Damn bastards! You think losing an eye will stop me from eradicating you?!

The Pillar Man paused and posed as their muscular figure occupied the screen. They all stared at Caesar for a moment before laughing. "What's so funny?" Caesar and Ruby asked at the same time.

Wamuu: You hamon humans always say the same. "You think losing an arm will stop me?" or "You killed my friend you big fucker how dare you." it's getting old now. That's why we laugh.

"That is a messed up reason to laugh!" Weiss exclaimed. "These guys are monsters." Blake growled.

And so the italian hamon man lunged at them when they ignored his pitiful attempt at fighting them. "Caesar no! You're injured! Stop!" Yang yelled.

Wamuu caught Caesar by the throat.

Wamuu: Your throat and your lungs are your weakpoints. If you can't breathe, you can't use hamon and of course... You die.

"No! I can't bear to see another Zeppeli die! My heart can barely take the first one!" Ruby whimpered.

Wamuu: So I'll say what I said to the many before you who tried and fell. "Come back when you're stronger, boy. I want to admire your strength before I crush you."

Wamuu then tossed him away like a sack of shit as Ruby lets out a sight of relief. (Enjoy him while he lasts, sweetie.)

"Wamuu seemed to be the youngest. Judging by his thrill seeking attitude by wanting to find worthy opponents and being below Kars and that Esidisi guy." Blake deducted. Wamuu then said that there are no more hamon users, they may proceed.

**Joseph got ignored once again.**


	35. Don't fight the JoJo virus

"Pffft, hahahahaha!" Yang laughed. "But Joseph is still-" Ruby was cut off as the Joestar obnoxiously coughed.

Joseph: Ehem. EHEM... EHEHEM! Ehem.

Wamuu: ...

Kars: ...

Esidisi: ...

Speedwagon: O:

Joseph: ... EHE-

Wamuu: Alright. You got my attention.

Joseph: Woo, my throat is kinda sore. Probably from all the HAMON training I've been doing considering that I'M a HAMON USER TOO.

RWBY lets out a laugh at that. They already knew that Joseph hates being ignored.

The Pillar Men glanced at eachother as Joseph checked to see if Caesar's eye was alright.

Joseph: Hmm... Let's see. Nothing severe, eyes are fine, stop being a baby. Rest here for now, we've seen enough of your bubble blowing thing for today.

Joseph approached the three as RWBY grinned in excitement... Before frowning when they remembered how outmatched the Joestar is.

Speedwagon: JoJo, don't do anything stupid!

Joseph: Oh calm your tits old man. This is the perfect opportunity to show my brand new super duper secret technique I've been working on.

"WHAT."

"Since when did he even had the time to-"

"How did he even come up with-"

"He's bluffing! He must be!"

Joseph: Lemme introduce myself. My name is Joseph Joestar, and these are the lethal hands that beat your mate Santana!

"Hey Stroheim lend a hand too." Ruby pouted. Joseph smoothly moved his hands around as Wamuu raised an eyebrow.

Meanwhile...

**(Stardust Crusaders plays)**

"Hey! You have to pay up for the goddamn cigarettes, you hear?!" the store clerk yelled but the tall man turned around. "Ahh, I don't have anything that has to do with this currency. My bad." he replied as he bite on the cigarette and showed him his wallet.

The store clerk then swatted the cigarette on his mouth in anger.

**M E N A C I N G**

The store clerk suddenly felt sweaty yet cold as this man glared at him. He swiftly apologized and handed him a pack.

The strange man in the gold chained trench coat walked back to the parlor where his company is.

**"Breakdown... Breakdown..."**

"Will you hurry the hell up?"

"Re-Relax, let me just comb this part right here."

"Yare yare daze."

"Gureato! Now let's go see the headmaster!"

The two delinquents then made their way to the office..

**(il vento d'oro plays)**

Roman Torchwick puffs out a smoke as his men loaded up his cargo truck with Dusts he stole behind an industrial building in Vale.

Until there is this one kid in pink that appeared just staring at them. He squinted his eyes, staring at this boy's unwavering gaze like he was trying to read him, the dreaded Roman Torchwick.

"What are you looking at?" he asked but the kid didn't say anything in reply.

He shot the air with his cane as an attempt to make him shake but the boy was unfazed.

"Hey. You didn't see anything here kid. Scram." he threatened as he twirled his cane and pointed it at him.

"Si. My mouth is sealed." the boy stopped staring and slowly walked away.

"What a weird kid." Roman muttered as he threw away his tobacco. "The work is done, boss." a white fang member said as he approached his boss. "Good. Now go fetch me a dri-" Roman stopped himself as his pockets are empty. "What the-"

**"GIO! GIO! ~ GOLDEN WIND!"**

The italian Joestar opened his palm as he entered a donut store. A butterfly landed on it and it turned to a fat wallet full of Lien. "Buon giorno." he smiled as he ordered his snack.

General Ironwood, who had been given a fresh copy of the 3 series, bingewatched it yesterday, and as Ozpin found the 4th part, they both watched Diamond is Unbreakable and is now a massive fan. He was excited to meet Jotaro Kujo and Josuke Higashikata, whom Ozpin tracked down and invited earlier this morning.

But as soon as he reached the office door... It was quiet. Too quiet.

Suddenly the door busted open as Ozpin came rolling out. James equipped his revolver immediately out of reflex. He heard a voice from inside the office.

"Oi Josuke... Calm the fuck down."

"I will in a moment, Jotaro-san... What did you just say about my hair, Mr. Headmaster?!"

James looked at Ozpin and asked "Are you serious?"

"I wanted to see if it's true!" Ozpin smiled as he rubbed his bloody lip.

In JNPR's room.

"Oh my goodness! Why did he kicked the dog?!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Pyrrha what is this show? What is wrong with that Dio guy?!" Nora whined. Meanwhile Jaune and Ren watched silently, they figured that this was Mr. Joestar's biography. They don't like this Dio guy though.

In Team JDJ's room.

"What are you doing why are you stealing all the items?"

"You're too slow."

"This is a co-op you dumbass, we're allies here, now how am I going to beat the boss, you fucker?"

"I can do it myself."

Jonathan payed no mind to the vampire and his grandson playing videogames as he silently read a book.

Joseph sat up "Look! I died!" he whined.

"Hah. You don't stand a chance against the might of Dio." Dio smirked as he kept playing. "We're playing a co-op game, you moron! Ugh! Unbelievable!" Joseph scoffed.

Back to RWBY's room.

Joseph: Hah! I call this one HAMON CLACKER VOLLEY.

"Steel balls? What's he gonna do with those?" Ruby asked innocently as Joseph kept making it tick. "What's he gonna do with that?" Weiss observed carefully. "Steel Ball Run. Throw it to them and if it fails, run." Yang deducted with a snap.

"Wait... Do you guys hear that?" Blake shushed them up. "Hear wha-" Weiss was cut off however.

"ORA!"

***CRASH***

They all gasped in shock as Josuke landed on their TV from the ceiling. "BRO WHAT THE FUCK?!" Yang and her team coughed but as soon as the smoke cleared out, they saw Josuke wincing in pain as he lied down the broken television.

"No! The TV!" Ruby whimpered.

"... Wait a minute." the heiress recognized Josuke.

"That should snap him out of it. You okay, down there, Josuke?" Blake turned up as she heard a voice from the hole.

Josuke shook his head, seemingly snapped out of his blind rage "Y-Yeah... I'm fine, Jotaro-san!" he slowly stood up and faced the girls.

RWBY had their mouths opened in shock as they recognized him. This is the 4th JoJo from the sadame intro!

"A-Ahh, sorry for the inconvinience!" Josuke bowed politely before using Crazy Diamond to restore their television much to their awe. "Kewl!" Ruby's eyes sparkled as WBY remained awestruck. Josuke stepped on the rubble as it hoisted him up to the hole in the ceiling and fixed itself.

"GIRLS THAT IS A JOESTAR! AND DID YOU HEAR THE VOICE?! THE 3RD ONE IS UP THERE!" Yang screamed.

"Jotaro..." Blake blushed and smiled to herself as her theory was correct. "Let's go and check them out! Jonathan and Joseph might even be up there too!" Ruby cheered.

"HELL YEAH, Imma give my Joseph a kiss!" Yang pumped her fists.

"Jonathan..." Weiss blushed uncontrollably as she lets out an audible gulp.

But before they can meet and greet the stars, the show continued and their attention was glued to it once again... They're too nervous to face them anyway.

**Okay so what do we have here...**

**JNPR starting their jojourney, Jotaro getting a free pack, Josuke punching Ozpin, Giorno scamming Roman, and the first batch of JoJo characters became fucking college roommates. Not much is happening.**

**Last upload for the month of April. I'm sorry Jolyne, I love you but your anime ain't out yet so stay in the sidelines for awhile.**

**Also I LOVE il vento d'oro's chorus, don't kill me.**


	36. Take my metal balls seriously

The show rewinded a few seconds back from when Josuke's thick ass crashed the TV.

"Oh there we go." Yang said.

Speedwagon: JoJo! Don't be too rash!

Joseph: Ahh, calm down, old man. It's time for me to tag in and show you a secret technique I myself have been working on.

Caesar and RWB: WHAT.

"Hold on. I didn't catch this the first time." Blake sighed and paused the video. "How did he..." Ruby drifted off. "Okay, first after he fought with Caesar in the morning they waited for hours til it was night time at the hotel, right?"

"Right." her team replied.

"Then when they were about to play cards, Joseph monologued about how he wished he had a unique move like Caesar's, right?" the faunus continued. "Yeah." RW replied. "Then a few moments later, Mark arrived and drove them to the site. When did he find the time to come up with one??" Blake asked, baffled. "Oh come on! It's simple! He is Joseph Joestar! He pulls shit out of his ass! AndIlovehimforit." Yang whispered the last part. RWB hummed for a second before wordlessly resuming the show.

Joseph: Allow me to introduce myself, name's Joestar, Joseph Joestar. And these are the hands known for beating Santana's ass!

Joseph moved his hand in a fluid motion, Esidisi and Kars were unamused while Wamuu was waiting for this ripple warrior to show him what he got. Joseph revealed a pair of clackers, the two steel balls. Yang smiled "Steel ball run!"

Joseph: Hah! I call this one HAMON CLACKER VOLLEY.

"He is filling it with ripple to allow it to gain more momentum..." Weiss analyzed as the two balls bounced off eachother really fast. Joseph folded his arms in a stance mimicking Bruce Lee whenever he used his nunchucks, but he accidentally lets go of his toy and smacked his head with the ball.

Joseph: OH NO!

"BAHAHAHAHA!" the two daughters of Taiyang bursted in laughter. "Come on, Joseph! I thought you already matured from that bout with Santana!" Weiss angrily yelled as Blake facepalmed.

Speedwagon: JoJo!

Caesar: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! My friend just died and you're acting like a clown!

"Ahaha... Joseph, please don't change." Yang said as her laughter died down. Ruby tried to supress her giggles as Weiss groaned and Blake shook her head.

Joseph: Caesar. Believe it or not, I feel your pain. Mark isn't a prick like you are so his death affected me. But! What really pisses me off is that these guys' egos are off the charts! People like these deserved to get knocked down a peg!

"He is still salty because they ignored him." Blake smiled, finding it kind of funny.

Josephg brandished another clacker after picking up the first one and spun it around. He admitted that his ripple is weak, so all he can do is rely for them metal to pierce through their skin. "That's actually a good idea. He lacked his grandfather's destructive hamon so he had to compensate by using something to pierce through their skin." Weiss said. Ruby whimpered, now she wishes Jonathan is here with Speedwagon and his grandson, but we can't have nice things so deal with it.

"OH NO HE DIDN'T!" they heard Nora's voice from the other room. "DIOOOOO!!!" Jaune's voice followed soon after. "What kind of a 12 year old is he??" Pyrrha exclaimed. "A sociopath." Ren's voice was barely audible. Yang laughed out loud "HAHAHA, oh man. They are in for a wiiiiild ride!"

Blake snickered and Weiss pouted.

"I bet they reached the part where Dio stole Erina's first kiss." Blake said. "Ughh. I hate that scene." Weiss grumbled. "But the one that followed sure was satisfying though!" Ruby giggled.

Joseph threw a clacker at Wamuu, but the muscular ancient being dodged it with ease as he tilted his head to the side. Joseph hit a pillar but not a pillar man. Esidisi chuckled. Kars rolled his eyes.

So this is a prime example of this generation's hamon user? Pathetic.

Esidisi: What a joke. That was fun.

Kars: We're done here. Seems like humans regressed rather than evolve.

Wamuu: Quite an understatement my lord, but quite amusing I'll admit.

Caesar: JoJo, what the hell do you think you're doing?! You'll get us killed!

"No, Caesar. They are too bored to actually get on with it." Blake corrected as the trio started to leave.

Joseph: What- WHY ISN'T ANYONE TAKING MY METAL BALLS SERIOUSLY?

Blake and Weiss rolled their eyes as Ruby innocently blinked. Yang giggled "I'll take them seriously if you give me the chance."

Joseph yelled for them to yamero, but Wamuu told him that human lives were short enough and there is no need to rush his death. RWBY once again felt the power of the Pillar Men. That statement fully suggests that Wamuu has everything under control and he was being merciful enough to spare Joseph.

But Joseph Joestar won't stop until everyone take his metal balls seriously, so he whipped a new one out of nowhere and twirled it around.

Joseph: Ah shut up! If you had spaghetti al nero di seppia, you'll remember the saying "Don't judge a book by it's cover!"

Suddenly, the clackers vanished. Wamuu raised an eyebrow in interest while RWBY's eyes widened but they didn't say anything.

The two humans however...

Caesar: The clackers! They disappeared!

Speedwagon: HOAGH! Where did they go?!

Joseph: I've been working on the rail road~ All the goddamn dayyyyy!

Ruby and Yang chuckled while Weiss and Blake were still baffled, Joseph sure is unpredictable. "I think he is mentally retarded." Blake deadpanned.

It was shown that the clackers were lodged behind his elbow, concealed from Wamuu's sight by Joseph's own massive triceps.

Joseph: Now, Whamwham! Where do you think they go? Too bad... A magician... NEVER REVEAL HIS SECRETS!

As Wamuu got in range, Joseph never felt sure in his life. He was confident that this attack will hit Wamuu.

And so he revealed his concealed weaponry, that was spinning in high speeds. But Wamuu contorted his body to weird rubbery ways to dodge the attack. "Oh. Right. If Santana can do that, they can too." Weiss snarked. "That was so close!" Yang said.

One of the clackers flew past Wamuu's head... (Hehe)

Wamuu: I admire your weapon and guile. I'm actually enjoying your company. You deserve time. But only one minute, I will grant you a minute to fight the mighty Wamuu.

"Ohhhh! Joseph better step his game up!" Ruby said. WBY gulped. They don't wanna know what Wamuu is gonna do after the minute is done.

Kars: Wamuu. We'll be waiting outside.

Wamuu nodded at his masters as a large gash appeared on Joseph's wrist. RWBY, Caesar and Speedwagon gasped.

RWBY/Speedwagon and Caesar: JOSEPH/JOJO!

Joseph yelped in surprise as Wamuu rambled about how Joseph will lose conciousness due to blood loss in a minute.

Wamuu: Now make your time count and retrieve your weapon quickly, boy.

Joseph: Haaaah? What did you just say? I must be going deaf, you said something about retrieving my weapon correct?

"JOSEPH STOP PLAYING AROUND!" Weiss yelled.

Joseph: But that's just stupid. Why would you retrieve something... That comes back?

RWBY and Wamuu raised an eyebrow in confusion. Was the blood making Joseph even more of a moron than he already was? The answer is...

***BANG***

The clacker smacked through Wamuu's motherfucking face, from his right temple, a gash was seen.

"OH SHIT! WOOOO!" Yang hollered. "YEEEEAAAH!" Ruby followed soon after while Weiss and Blake had their mouths wide open. How can Joseph be so stupid yet so smart at the same time??

Joseph: Haha! I call that one Clacker Boomerang! Now all I need is a minute to kick your ass! Pow!

He socked Wamuu in the face.

"Finish him!" Weiss finally cheered.

Joseph began to Dempsey Roll Wamuu similar to when his grandfather did the same thing to Dio when they were kids. Speaking if which... They heard muffled sounds from JNPR's TV, along with the team's cheers.

Jonathan: DIOOOOOOO! I WILL BEAT YOU TIL I HAVE YOU IN TEARS!

"YEAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" they heard Nora scream.

But they were also witnessing an awesome beatdown.

Joseph: This is for killing Mark! This is for not taking me seriously! And! This! Is! Because I'm sick of looking at your ugly face!

Joseph said as he punched Wamuu in the face repeatedly. RWB began to feel dread as to why Wamuu was just letting this New York brat repeatedly bash his face. Yang meanwhile "Hey, Wamuu is not that ugly, Joseph." she whispered to herself. So far, in her observation, the three Pillar Men were designed very different from eachother. Esidisi is the old silver fox, Kars is the pretty boy judging from his feminine facial structures, Wamuu is the square jawed hunk. All of them are hot but she finds Wamuu to be the most attractive.

**Scenes I can't wait to write (someone asked me lol)**

**10\. DOITSU NO KAGAKUWA, SEKAI ICHI!**

**9\. RODO ROLLA DAAAAA!!!**

**8\. PEPELOLOPEPELOPELO! I'M COMING POLNAREFFU.**

**7\. Silver Chariot rapes a rapist with his rapier**

**6\. SHUT UP! GO HOME YOU BITCH! (Holly: Okayyy!)**

**5\. CA-CA-CA-CA-CALL**

**4\. RWBY reaction to DIO's survival, specifically Yang and Weiss' reaction to DIO showcasing Jonathan's muscular body by being shirtless all the time.**

**3\. 20 second ORA**

**2\. SHIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**1\. Joseph Joestar vs the Ultimate Cosmo-Astronaut.**


	37. Hunk marries two male strippers

Wamuu gave no shits as Joseph continued to pound him (please don't take it out of context)

Causing the team to be more worried.

Wamuu: Yes. Punish me, I've let my guard down, you earned your right to attack me. I deserved to be punished as no one managed to struck my face before.

"Oooh, Whamwham is kinky." Yang purred. "Joseph was the first person to damage him in who knows how many centuries?" Weiss asked in disbelief. "Joseph is very unorthodox, his fighting style is very unpredictable." Blake reasoned. "That's so awesome! Imagine being the first person to hurt an immortal being!" Ruby exclaimed.

But Wamuu suddenly began to tremble as his eyes glowed green. "Uh oh." RWBY deadpanned.

Joseph began to rant how Wamuu is an asshole as he continued to punch him in the face. "Dude! Joseph! Just do the Sunlight Yellow Overdrive and finish him off!" Yang stood up as she noticed Joseph was just venting his anger at Wamuu. "Yang. He's untrained." Blake reminded her. "I know, but it'd be cool to see that rapid sun punches once more! Jonathan was like ORAORAORAORAORAORAAA!" the blonde said as she punched the air rapidly.

"Uhh JoJo might wanna..." Ruby muttered as Wamuu slowly raised his arms.

Speedwagon: JOJO! STAY BACK! HE IS GETTING READY TO COUNTERATTACK!"

Joseph: Oh shit! You're right! This is bad!

Joseph leapt back as WB facepalmed. "Idiot." they said simultaneously.

Wamuu: I allowed you to pummel me to punish myself for being careless. That however, has ended.

Speedwagon: JoJo! Finish him now while you still can!

"A little too late for that!" Weiss screamed as Wamuu's arms slowly pointed at Joseph as the green aura around him intensifies.

Wamuu: Wind mode: Divine Sandstorm.

Joseph: Ahhh ha... This is gonna suck.

"That's a cool name for an atta- OH MY GOD!" Yang screamed as Wamuu's arms began to rotate clockwise and counter clockwise in order to create a motherfucking tornado that'll make the Florida Hurricane Man orgasm in delight.

Joseph: OH GOD WHAT THE FUC-

Narrator: Wamuu's fists appeared larger in JoJo's eyes, as the air creates a vortex of destruction.

"HIS HANDS ARE TORNADOES!" Weiss stood up and yelled. "T-Thank you, Captain Obvious." Blake stuttered as she managed to use Weiss' snide remark against her.

The wind began to lift JoJo in the air as it cut through the pillar like hot knife on butter.

Caesar: OH SHIT! LOOK AT THAT!

The funnel of devastating air rocked Joseph as his top got torn to shreds, multiple lacerations and bruises appeared on his body as he got fucked up.

"JOSEPH!" RWBY screamed, there is no way a person with no aura, hell even someone with aura can't survive something that terrifying.

Wamuu: Hmm. My aim was kind of off, this scar bled and disoriented my vision.

"WHAT?! So that wasn't a direct hit?" Weiss yelled. "Is Joseph gonna be okay?" Ruby asked.

Speedwagon: JOJO! NO!

Speedwagon was terrified (as usual) but he can't bear to witness another Joestar lose his life once more, he was prepared to run to Joseph's body to see if he's okay, only to be stopped by Caesar.

Joseph landed like a sack of shit behind Wamuu. "I've heard of semblances that can control wind but not as that dangerous!" Weiss exclaimed. "I would be admiring Joseph's body but even I know that this isn't the time for that." Yang muttered. "And to think that Wamuu's aim was off. It would have torn Joseph apart if it hit him directly and without the pillar to provide alittle bit of protection." Blake shuddered.

Joseph layed motionless as Wamuu glanced already.

Wamuu: ... Dead already? Very well.

RWB gasped as Yang stood up with her hair burning bright as her eyes went red "THAT MOTHERFUCKE-"

"YANG NO! DON'T PUNCH THE TV!"

After Ruby, Weiss and Blake wrestled the hysterical blonde to the ground, the scene continued.

Wamuu looked at the two humans.

Wamuu: Normally, I would have ignored defenseless humans like you. But you witnessed my shame and now I must kill you. You may now pray as you wish.

"Oh no, not them too!" Ruby said as they struggled to keep Yang under them.

Caesar is trying to think of a way to get him and Speedwagon away from this monster but he remained motionless as he was using the time Wamuu gave them to prepare themselves to form a plan.

As Wamuu focused his gaze at the two panicking humans. Joseph started moving and crawling away from the fight.

"HE-HE'S ALIVE!" Yang stood up in happiness as her force threw her teammates across the room.

Wamuu sensed it and glanced at JoJo's carcass.

Joseph became motionless.

Wamuu: Must be my imagination.

"... What is he doing?" Blake asked as she returned to her seat.

Caesar: WHAT IS HE DOING?! He's... Trying to escape?!

"What. Joseph never runs away from a fi- oh right." Ruby giggled as she remembered Joseph hotfooting it out of the pub when he realized his attacks to Straizo weren't getting him anywhere.

Yang finally calmed down.

Wamuu sensed it again and turned around only to see Joseph's worthless carcass lying motionless.

RWBY laughed at this.

Caesar: What a coward! Playing dead like that... I understand leaving me, but Speedwagon was his guardian! He's spineless!

Joseph: That guy is the biggest menace I've ever seen! How can he just make twisters like that with his fucking arms?! I feel like I'm about to die and my hamon breathing is disrupted... All I can rely on, is my family's secret technique!

The narrator narrated that even though JoJo was pathetically limping away, he's still the hero of this story.

"Is he seriously leaving?" Weiss asked.

"Nah, he probably have something up his sleeves."

"Yang, his sleeves got torn..."

As Joseph grabbed and hurled himself on a mine cart, Wamuu noticed it and was furious.

Wamuu: NNNNGGRR! I knew it!

He leapt and landed on the cart with him as Joseph smirked at the ancient muscleman.

Wamuu: Playing dead to save yourself?! No dignity!

Joseph: Oh but that's where you're wrong, I did it to save THEM!

"Joseph used his specialty once more." Weiss muttered. "It's not stupid if it works." Yang smirked.

Wamuu was sorta impressed. He was rarely tricked by his foes. The pillar man praised him for that cunning while Joseph rolled his eyes, considering that diversion is probably older than Wamuu himself.

Speedwagon and Caesar stared at Joseph with worry.

"Wait. Now that Joseph has got Wamuu where he wants him, what's he gonna do now?" Ruby asked. WBY gulped, they don't know the answer.

A cocky smirk appeared on Wamuu's face.

"Shit. Joseph, I know you can come up with something..." Yang muttered in concern, they noticed the Joestar trying to look around for something to use.

Speedwagon: Blimey... He's got JoJo..!

Caesar: JoJo, you moron! You're in worse shape than I am! I should have been the one to lure that monster away...

Caesar and Speedwagon wordlessly agreed to split up as Caesar ran to chase after Joseph. He was starting to doubt his previous statements. There's no way his grandfather and Joseph's grandfather would team up if the Joestars are as repulsive as he thought.

Meanwhile in the cart with the ancient cave muscle stripper...

Wamuu: You're quite calm for someone who is about to die.

RWBY was silent, waiting for what comes next.

Wamuu: Tell me. Is it because you are an absolute bonehead or do you have some more cunning tricks I have yet to witness?

Joseph tensed up and the team sees this. "Curse them and their super intelligence!" Weiss angrily snarled. "Wait. Does Joseph actually have something?" Blake asked. "Of course! He is a Joestar! He always have something." Ruby said.

Joseph asked if he did want to know.

Wamuu: No, no. Let me guess. You're probably holding a dynamite behind you, seeing as you have your arms on your back.

"A dynamite? Seriously? Where does he get these things?!" Weiss asked in frustration. "Weiss, he can pull out a machine gun out of nowhere, don't be shocked." Yang cockily remarked.

Joseph was unnerved that Wamuu is on to him.

Wamuu: Or maybe your backup plan involves hitting the brake and throwing me off the cart now would it? Like this?!

Joseph: OH FUCK!

The cart halted and the momentum threw them off.

Joseph landed outside the coliseum on his back while Wamuu landed on his feet gracefully.

"... Are you guys trying to predict what Joseph will do next?" Ruby asked in fear as she felt like all hope was lost. WBY didn't answer. The faunus however, remembered something "Caesar is going to... No wait, he won't be much help even if he did arrive."

Wamuu: The minute I have given you is almost up. But tell me, human. Why do I still see some fight in your eyes?

Joseph: I'll tell you if you want but you're gonna have to say please.

RWBY bursted out laughing at his remark.

Wamuu: DEFIANT TO THE END, ARE YOU?! Very well! Prepare to die!

"HAHAHA- Wait, OH SHIT, NO!" Yang screamed.

Joseph: Too bad. I could have killed you if I'm actually trained.

Wamuu stopped himself from jamming his fingers at his neck as there was an awkward silence for a few seconds, even Team RWBY was speechless.

Wamuu: What did you just say?

Joseph: My God, for someone who has super hearing, you're quite deaf. I said I would have destroyed you if I'm actually trained.

"That's my baby right there! He's gonna bluff his way out! Like Jonathan baiting Dio to admit he killed Dario, but only more extreme!" Yang clapped her hands quickly as she fangirled while her teammates were speechless.

Blake sighed and smiled "What did I expect? The Joestar blood flows within him."

"Yeah! The only Joestar who's a dummy so far is George, and he is not actually that dumb, he is just kind!" Ruby said.

Wamuu: Elaborate.

Joseph: I haven't trained my whole life, assbrain. Yet I am the first guy who scarred your face and I managed to beat your friend Santana. If I actually trained, you'll be the one lying down here and I'm the one standing over you.

Wamuu actually looks interested but Joseph once again continued his bluff.

Joseph: But yeah none of that matters now. Please make it quick, get it over with, yadda yadda yadda.

Wamuu: CONTINUE YOUR PROPOSITION.

Joseph: What proposition? Come on, I'm losing too much blood just fucking kill me, dipshit.

Wamuu: NO! I want to hear your thoughts!

Caesar arrived yet he decided to remain out of sight. "Just a little more, Joseph!" Ruby giggled in excitement.

Joseph: You pillar people can live forever right? How are you going to live with yourself if you killed a human who scarred you before he reached his full potential? It's like eating a fruit before it's ripe.

"Clever. Clever. Clever." Weiss grinned, she remembered watching high stakes poker and the psychological part of the game entertains her very well (C-C-C-CA-CA-CA-)

Wamuu: I can kill you whenever I please!

Joseph: Is that what your warrior heart really says?

Wamuu was twitching, shaking in rage as he was battling an internal conflict. Should he let this asshole live and fight him at his fullest? Or should he just end his life?

Esidisi appeared.

"Oh come on. Go away! You're gonna ruin everything!" Ruby whined. "I don't think this Esidisi guy is as naive as Wamuu." Blake gulped.

Esidisi: Wamuu. You gave this human a minute. Why are you still letting him breathe?

The older pillar man noticed the dynamite next to Joseph and inspected it.

He picked it up and examined it, before swallowing it whole.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Yang exclaimed. "Does he have any idea what dynamite is-"

"Hold on, Blake! If he blew up, then it's one less pillar man to deal with!" Ruby said with optimism.

"I don't know about that." Weiss replied unsurely, remembering Santana's resilience.

A loud boom erupted as Esidisi posed, his stomach inflated for a moment before returning back to normal.

"Oh..." Ruby said dejectedly.

Wamuu declared that he grew fond of the asshole.

"It worked!" RWBY exclaimed.

Wamuu: JoJo. I have decided to spare you, for now. But you must train and battle me when the time comes.

Joseph resisted the urge to scream "YEAH."

But he remained composed, he has to.

Joseph: Are you sure about this? You might actually regret it if it bites you back in the ass.

"Joseph stop! You'll jinx it!" Blake exclaimed.

"Why is Wamuu holding a ring?" Weiss asked.

Wamuu said that he needs assurance that Joseph won't Joestar technique his way out of this one.

Esidisi: Hehe. I was wondering when you'd propose, Wamuu.

"PROPOSE?!" RWBY exclaimed. "No way! I am the only one who has the right to marry that JoJo!" Yang's eyes turned red.

Wamuu: This is the wedding ring of death. Say HELLO.

Joseph: Hell no...

Wamuu: Guess where it goes? Here's a hint, not your finger.

Joseph: THAT THING WON'T FIT ON MY DIC- AAAAAAAGGGHHH!

Joseph screamed as Wamuu phased through his chest. Placing it in one of Joseph's arteries.

Wamuu: It will dissolve in 33 days. It will release a virulent toxin. Any attempt to remove it will also destroy the ring and release the toxin. The only way to remove it is to kill me and take the antidote from my lip ring. We shall meet in the Colloseum in 33 days.

Wamuu left as Joseph groaned in pain. Esidisi walked towards the human.

Esidisi: I doubt both of us will fight but my ring fits around your windpipe, I just couldn't resist, hehehe.

Joseph: AAAAGGHHH, YOU ASSHOLE! THAT WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL, FUUUUCK!

"That's just too much." Ruby mumbled. "I can already feel the pressure." Blake muttered. "It'll give him enough motivation to train." Weiss said. "I wanna be married to Joseph too. This isn't fair." Yang frowned.

Esidisi: Mine had a different toxin. The antidote is in my nose ring. Hey Kars. You want to join?

"Oh come on! These hot guys can marry Joseph, why can't I?!"

"Yang. Joseph is going to die in 33 days, you should worry about that instead."

Kars: No.

RWBY was surprised. But Kars explained that a worthy opponent might give their immortal lives some challenge, the priority is to find the Super Aja.

Kars: Let's go.

Wamuu: Sarabada, JoJo.

Esidisi: Ahahahahahaha!

Joseph layed there broken, but still had enough energy to whine.

Joseph: Damnit, I'm not even gay! Two wedding rings with poison?! This is... Some kind of joke...

Before losing conciousness, he decided to give it a rest since Caesar and Speedwagon are safe.

**Yeah, I hope it's worth the wait. Probably not.**


	38. Oil is lube

Caesar: JoJo!

Caesar ran over to the unconcious Joestar with newfound respect as he cradled his body.

"What now?! You wanna marry my JoJo too?!" Yang asked grumpily, her eyes burning red.

"Hold on, let's hear what he has to say." Blake shushed the rest of the girls.

Caesar: You... You're a madlad, I'll give you that. You pulled it off better than the world's best con man. But now you're gonna have to walk the walk after you talked the talk. We're gonna train... Let's get stronger, you and I.

To be continued.

"Well, atleast he finally respects Joseph." Ruby broke the silence. "Ughh, I wanna watch more but it's getting too late..." Weiss groaned. "Guess we'll just have to wait til tomorrow." Blake muttered and headed towards her bed.

"I swear I'm gonna find out if Joseph is really here and I will..." Yang dejectedly dragged herself towards her bed.

...

Giorno walked through the dark corridor. Glancing at the small piece of paper given to him by a woman named Goodwitch. He was scheduled to meet the headmaster tomorrow. Squinting his eyes through the dimly lit hall, he saw a taller boy with a pompadour, wearing baggy pants and a tanktop with zippers on his nipples.

He felt some sort of connection as he walked past him. "S'cuse me." the pompadour mumbled.

The gangstar glanced back after Josuke passed through.

Giorno's eyes widened. "That star. On your neck." he said, catching Josuke's attention.

"Oh umm.. Your eyesight is sharp. I mean, it's kinda dark and-"

"What does it mean?" Giorno interrupted him in an aggressive, commanding tone.

...

Ruby can't sleep. She tossed and turned, but Yang's snoring and the JNPR's reaction through the walls are preventing her from sleeping.

"OH MY GOD! WHEN DID THIS TURN TO A HORROR SHOW, REN HOLD ME!"

"Nora, get off-"

"The mask turns it's user to a monster!"

"I'm... Is this... Uhhh... Dio planned on using it on Mr. Joestar right? I mean, he seemed like a normal man earlier this morning so..."

"Jaune, you dummy. Dio didn't succeed of course!"

"Ughh! Darn it." Ruby stood up and pouted, throwing the pillow back to her bed and slowly sneaking towards the door because she decided to tell them to keep it down.

But she was not expecting to see the two person having a standoff outside the room.

...

"Look. Dude, I'm just trying to buy some snack at the cafeteria, so like... Yeah." Josuke rubbed the back of his head. "Your father and nephew has it too, huh?" Giorno said, interested.

He noticed the door on Josuke's left opening a little. The older teen noticed it too and nodded at Giorno.

"Take me to them." he demanded.

"... Maybe later when I get back."

"Okay, I'll come with you."

"Sure."

The two Joestars then glared at the eavesdropping Ruby.

"EEP!" she yelped before covering her mouth. She swore she saw two humanoid figures behind the two men in the darkness. "S-Sorry! I was just going to my friends' room!" she whispered apologetically.

"Well! You better stop scaring people like that." Josuke chuckled. Ruby's eyes widened as her silver eyes adjusted in the darkness and saw them.

"I suggest you stop doing that before it gets you in to trouble." Giorno told her sternly.

Ruby was blushing mad. "W-What?"

The two noticed this.

"Dude, what's wrong with her?" Josuke nudged his granduncle.

"Please don't make me repeat myself. It's very useless." Giorno walked passed the two to head to the cafeteria. "H-Hey slow down! You don't even know where it is!" Josuke followed soon.

Giorno stopped and awkwardly replied "R-Right. Lead the way."

'I was right! They're here..!' Ruby thought to herself before regaining her motor skills and tiptoed to JNPR's door.

30 minutes later.

Ruby was on the verge of tears, seeing Speedwagon so young and Jonathan being Jonathan brings joy to her heart.

"Oh so Dio's not a vampire yet." Ruby muttered. "Vampire..?" JNPR asked unsurely.

Dio: You can even say that humanity itself was a weakness.

Then it hit Pyrrha.

"HE'S GONNA-"

Jonathan: Dio. What are you mumbling about?

"This is a weird time to be philosophical, Brando." Nora sneered. "Mr. Joestar, don't come any closer!" Jaune exclaimed.

Dio: I REJECT MY HUMANITY, JOJO!

JNPR gasped but Ruby can merely smile at the fond memories of this part.

...

"Padre... It's- it's so nice to finally meet you." Giorno took a step forward while Jonathan and Dio glanced at eachother fighting for a bag of popcorn.

It was silent for a moment...

"Josuke, you fool! Why must you let some unfamiliar peasant to our room?!" the vampire asked out loud.

"Uhhh yeah, that's your son." the pompadour teen shouted from the other side of their room.

"And you... You're my biological father." Giorno looked at Jonathan.

"My! I see you got your hair from Erina." Jonathan lets go of the popcorn to approach his son. "..." the italian gangstar tensed up.

"Wait, who's your father? JoJo, or I, Dio?" the vampire asked in confusion.

"... Yes." Giorno replied.

...

"Okay guys... I'm going back to bed. Keep it down okay?" Ruby rubbed her eyes as she made her way out. "Thanks for spoiling it, Ruby!" Nora sarcastically yelled. Jaune groaned, Pyrrha frowned and Ren intently watched as Dio walked up the wall. Ruby just said everything that is about to happen before yawning and deciding it's time for bed.

...

The next day.

Dio was silent last night and haven't said a word since. He met this asshole with a trench coat and a cap blaming him for something he hadn't even done yet, then the one with the weird hairdo came back with another kid with a weirder hairdo who claimed he was his and Jonathan's son. It was alot to take in even for someone like him.

Cinder was a bit disappointed that Dio haven't contacted her ever since. As the vampire gave her the pizza, she slipped in some tip and her number on a paper once again. Snapping Dio out of his trance.

"Why are you giving me this trash, I am a deliverer of pizza, not a garbage man!" the vampire with a huge ego whined before closing the door on her and leaving.

...

Yang's drool flowed down to the pillow as she snored loudly. Suddenly, her lilac eyes shot wide open. "I'LL BE THE ROOOOOUND-A-BOUT!" she sang out loud. Weiss groaned and turned to the other side. "The words will make you out and out! Spend the daaaaay your waaaaaay!"

"Yang... Shut up..!" Blake grumbled. "But ladies! It's Saturday! JoJo all the way!" Yang cheered before falling back to her bed once again.

"We could atleast grab something to eat first." Weiss suggested grumpily.

After eating breakfast. They finally played the next episode.

The narrator rambled on about how Joseph needed to beat Wamuu and Esidisi to save himself from the poison rings.

"Oh... Right. He got married." Yang angrily grumbled as RWB remained silent. "Oh wait! If he removes the ring that means he is single again!" she purred.

Venice, Italy.

A rather beautiful city where the roads were canals and the only mode of transportation is by a boat. "Woah..." RWBY said in awe as they were enamored by the beauty of the city. The somber silence was ruined by the titular character whining.

Joseph: Goddamnit! I only said a month as a bluff! I should have said a year! Fuck!

"It's kind of nostalgic since we're going to see a Joestar and Zeppeli working once again." Blake stated.

Caesar: JoJo, calm down and start thinking!

Joseph: I am thinking! And I am calm!

Caesar: Doesn't look like it.

Joseph: Look, I'm married to two ancient creatures of the night and-

Caesar ignored him and poured water on to a glass. "What's he up to?" Weiss asked, tired of Joseph's rambling about how he didn't even say 'I do'.

Caesar: If you're gonna fight them, you should be atleast be able to do this.

His fingertips held on as he turned it upside down much to Joseph and RWBY's awe. "Woah! Is there anything hamon can't-" Blake stopped as she glanced at Weiss, knowing she have a snide remark to make, the faunus decided not to finish her sentence. Caesar tossed the glass to Joseph.

Joseph: That's fucking eas- OH! It's cold!

The Joestar failed miserably as water splashed on to him. "Aww, Joseph was all wet now." Yang grinned as Blake and Weiss elbowed her for that green joke. Ruby however didn't get it "I don't get it."

Caesar explained that Joseph lacked control and that he should focus on channeling the ripple to his fingertips rather than his palms. Joseph nodded in agreement, Caesar was actually willing to help him out this time so that's a start.

Caesar: And this is the reason why I brought you to Venice! The home of my coach!

"COACH?!"

"ANOTHER ZEPPELI?!"

"I HOPE IT'S WILLIAM'S SON, AAAAAA!"

Joseph: OH NO! The phrases I hated the most is hard work and work hard!

Caesar: Too bad.

"Bahahahahaha!" Yang obnoxiously laughed as her teammates chuckled "I gotta admit. That was pretty funny." Blake giggled.

Episode 16: Lisa Lisa, Hamon Coach

"Lisa Lisa... I'm guessing it's a woman." Weiss stated after reading the letters on the screen. "Maybe William's daughter? Wait, if she is a Zeppeli then Caesar would probably call him mother, right?" Ruby pointed out. "Maybe it's out of respect or maybe she is not a Zeppeli at all." Blake answered.

Joseph: Venice was a tourist town, why the hell would a master of ripple be here?

"What- are you kidding? The place is gorgeous! I wouldn't mind living there!" Weiss exclaimed.

Caesar ignored his ramblings as they walked in to the docks to get to the private island. Spotting an empty Gondola with a Gondolier, Caesar called his attention. But the strange man did not say anything.

"Maybe he is on a break? It looks like it's noon after all." Ruby said. "But he could have atleast told them rather than ignore them like that. He is being rude." Yang grumbled.

The man was wearing a theater mask, creeping Joseph and the team out.

Then he did something strange. He tossed the oar to the ocean and stood on it. "WHAT?" Blake stood up. "I'm calling it! It's-" Weiss was interrupted by Yang "HAMON!"

"NO! You stole my thunder!"

The water ripples around the oar. "Called it." Yang smirked with a snap as the heiress grumbled something under her breath.

The mysterious hamon user leapt off the oar, which flung and hit Joseph in the face, sending him in to the water. But the Joestar prevented himself from submerging with his hamon, but as the amateur he is, the water reaches his ankles.

Joseph: That hurt! What the fuck, asshole?!

Asshole: Impressive. Even though you're a novice, you can stand on the water using your ripple.

The voice sounded way too feminine however, RWBY took note of this.

The mysterious hamon asshole removed his mask... And it's a she, a very beautiful she. "THE WOMAN! THE WOMAN FROM THE INTRO! THE NAKED-"

"Ruby, we get it! Shut up!"

Joseph: A chick?!

Caesar: Coach?!

Narrator: Her name is Lisa Lisa. Nobody knows what her real name is, how old she is, or where she came from.

"That's the coach? I thought the woman in the intro was going to be the love interest of the story or something. Like with Sadame with Erina." Blake asked as a vein popped out of Yang's forehead at the mention of the words 'love interest'.

Joseph: Hey, you being the opposite sex is not gonna save you from me. You still slammed that oar on me, I won't hold back just because you're a girl!

"Woop! I'm getting some Cardin vs Pyrrha flashbacks." Yang snarked. "And that's exactly how it's gonna end." Weiss muttered.

LL: Being able to walk on water untrained is quite impressive. But...

Joseph was sprinting towards her. She kicked the oar up into the air and made a high bar with it, making water hold it in it's place.

LL: YOU MUST BE PREPARED TO DIE IF YOU WISHED TO MASTER HAMON IN A MONTH!

Joseph: HOLY SHIT, How did you even know?!

She used the bar to launch herself towards Joseph before attaching a breathing correction mask to his face. Then somersaulting to the docks near Caesar. RWBY was speechless at the display of skill, they can tell that she is the real deal.

Joseph: What the hell?! I can't brea-

LL: Joseph Joestar. You will wear this breathing correction mask at all times.

Joseph struggled and started to sink as his breathing got ragged. "Well, that already shows that she won't be as forgiving as William." Ruby mumbled.

Joseph: I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS BULLSHIT.

LL: Proper rhythm is the key, without it, you'll kill yourself. Your training has began. I'll take it off during meals and toothbrushing.

"That's... That's harsh." Yang said in concern. "He needs to if he wants to get those rings off of him." Blake said. "But- but, is a month enough? I mean sure, Jonathan managed to defeat Dio in a week but those three guys were leagues above Dio." Ruby asked. "Not to mention, a week was barely enough." Weiss gulped. "Guys, the Pillar Men didn't have any abilities that can counterattack hamon like Dio's vaporizing freeze. I mean, I'm not sure, but in the Opening, the chorus showed that Wamuu had tornadoes in his arms, that Esidisi guy have whips or something and that Kars man have very sharp arms." Blake deducted.

"... How did you know? Have you been watching the series without us?!" Yang asked accussingly. "What- no! If Phantom Blood taught me one thing, it's that the Openings are full of spoilers!" the faunus defended herself.

Caesar taunted Joseph that it's the same thing as wearing a halloween mask while the Joestar climbed up the docks. He made his way towards his new teacher.

Joseph: Listen here, missy-

LL: Just so you know, I'm not teaching you for your own sake. I'm teaching you to defeat them.

Joseph grumbled something under his breath.

Caesar: You want another round with her, tiger?

Joseph: I don't hit women.

RWBY laughed at Joseph's sudden change of tone. Their mentor welcomed them to Venice as she headed for the Gondola.

Joseph: Sheesh. She's pretty skillful and strong. But I'd never marry a woman like that.

Yang lets out a sigh of relief.

Joseph: But she is kinda cute though.

Her lavender eyes turned red.

Caesar grabbed Joseph's head.

Joseph: The hell you want?

Caesar: Bow to her, moron.

Joseph: Why would a womanizer like you be polite to her?

Caesar: I respect her as if she was my mother.

Joseph rolled his eyes.

"Well, Caesar had another side of him I guess." Blake said. "I can beat her in a fight." Yang grunted.

The team was then presented by a bird's eye view of Air Supplena Island. Caesar described it as dark and mysterious compared to the sunny and upbeat atmosphere of the city.

Their new training grounds, where the strongest hamon warriors the species has to offer will reside and hone their skills to fight the Pillar Men.

LL: Welcome. To my home.

"Woah..." Ruby whispered in awe as the tall towering formations engulfed the three's speedboat in it's shadow. "Must've been pretty expensive to buy an island. Right, Weiss?" Yang nudged the heiress. "How would I know?! Do I look like I own an island?" Weiss replied in annoyance. "Wait, you don't?"

Meanwhile in New York,

Erina: I see that you're safe and so is JoJo... I couldn't be any happier.

"That couldn't be further from the truth." Blake said.

Erina, Speedwagon and Smokey were having a peaceful evening drinking some tea. Smokey nervously looked at Speedwagon.

Speedwagon chuckled nervously as a reply.

He remembered his honorary grandson's words to him before they parted ways...

Joseph: Tell granny about the poison rings and I will kick your ass!

"Classic Joseph." RWBY muttered.

Speedwagon looked outside the window while Smokey nervously adjusted his seat.

Erina: Say. Where is he anyway?

Speedwagon: AA-

Back in Air Supplena,

LL: This is going to be the prologue. We call this "The Hell Climb Pillar"

Caesar: W-WHAT?!

The team immediately knew that it was bad news if it managed to get that reaction out of Caesar.

Caesar: C-Coach. You can't be serious...

LL: Do I look like I'm joking?

Joseph: No, you look like a mentor. Anyways what's this about?

Caesar: But coach! JoJo is just a beginner! Even I haven't attempted it! That Pillar killed many trainees from the past years!

Weiss gulped "It's exactly like Atlas academy. They weed out the weak during the entrance exam."

"... Is it that hard?" Ruby asked. "Winter said it's tougher than her training in the military, so that says alot about it." the heiress replied.

Joseph: "Ooooh, anything but this!" Grow some balls, Caesar, it can't be that bad, right?

The giant metal doors towards the hell climb opened.

Caesar: JoJo, you don't understand! It's called Hell Climb for a reason!

Joseph: Okay, cut the crap. What's this thing about? Don't keep it to yourselves. I'm a trainee here too, I deserve to kno-

Lisa Lisa kicked the two burly men to the large pit with the pillar in the middle.

There was a huge splash. "That pillar looks awfully shiny, is that... Oil?" Blake pointed out. "Oh no! Joseph got wet again!" Yang joked once more.

Joseph: Gah! Fuck! This is oil! Everything is oil!

"So they still use oil in this time period..." Weiss mumbled. Oil was originally the source of fuel before Dust was discovered.

LL: It's a 24 meter tall pillar. You better climb up or you'll die of thirst or starvation. The pillar only accepts hamon. Good luck.

The team sweatdropped. This is definitely tougher than Jonathan's training.

30 days before the ring dissolves.

Caesar proceeded to attempt climbing it using his fingertips as Joseph continued to whine about how unfair it is.

Joseph: This is bullshit! I just got here! She can't be serious about this! This giant, slippery, fucking dildo spits oil! How did she expect for us to climb it?!

"Joseph, just get on with it! Follow Caesar's lead!" Weiss yelled. "Come on! Don't you wanna be better than Caesar?" Yang cheered. "Yeah!" Ruby agreed.

Joseph: Ugh! My palms won't even stick! How is Caesar doing this shit anyway?

Joseph looked up to see Caesar gaining some height but the Zeppeli was struggling to move at this point.

Caesar worried about the two of them, so he looked down to his reluctant comrade to coach him.

Caesar: JoJo! The longer it takes, the harder it gets! Stop wasting time and-

"That's what she said- woah! Careful!" Yang screamed as Caesar slipped down a few inches.

The blonde italian lamented how it's difficult to even talk.

Joseph: ARRRRRGHHH! I just fucking got here!

Joseph had a small temper tantrum as he smashed his fists to the oil. RBY grinned at Weiss, who scoffed and whispered "I don't do that... Anymore."

Joseph tore off his shirt, revealing a sage crop top. Seeing him drenched in oil like that gave Yang goosebumps as she shakily exhaled.

The rest of the team were blushing as well, but Weiss snapped out of it pretty quickly "What's he doing?"

The Joestar descendant tied up his torn shirt as a shift rope. "Cheating." Blake deadpanned.

Joseph: Ahahaha! Don't worry, Caesar. Once I get up, I'll lend you this rope just like Rapunzel!

"Damn, the Joestars are smart!" Yang exclaimed, proud of her Joestar.

But as he climb his way up, he felt the binds getting more and more loose as he slowly fell down.

He looked up to see Lisa Lisa, who revealed that she threw a small dagger to prevent his jackass from cheating.

"Yup. That would just be too easy." Ruby chuckled.

LL: The pillar only accepts hamon! Using anything else is an insult! Don't you forget that!

The woman sternly said as she walked away. But Joseph sat up hastily and called her name.

Joseph: Lisa- I mean, COACH!

Hearing the right name, she turned to look at her son.

Joseph: Y-You wouldn't really left us for dead here if we failed right? You're just getting us fired up, right? You'll pull us out later, right?

Lisa Lisa gave him a stare that says 'Go fuck yourself'.

Even the team was intimidated. "M-M-Miss Goodwitch, eat your heart out..." Ruby stuttered, referencing how it looks similar to Glynda's scowls whenever she or the others were caught doing something stupid.

It also sent a chill up to Joseph's spine.

Joseph: Oh my God... Such a cold stare! She looked at me as if I'm a pig or something... WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU BEING HOT PISSES ME OFF EVEN MORE!

RWB chuckled at that remark while Yang just scoffed. "Hmph!"

**Hey baby! -William Zeppeli**

**Did y'all miss this?**


	39. Hello

28 hours has passed. Caesar reached 15 meters while Joseph was still at 0 meters rethinking his life choices.

"28 hours? Geez. And I'm guessing they didn't get a bite or a drink..." Yang said. "That's crazy! I don't think I can hold on to something without food or water." Ruby claimed.

Joseph: It's been a day or so yet Caesar only reached about half of that shit.

They noticed how Caesar was on his fingerttips. "I bet he's sore as heck." Weiss observed. "Probably. I mean, I can climb well but I can't hold a dead hang for more than 5 minutes, let alone 28 hours." the faunus stated.

Joseph: Oh fuck, his body is trembling. He is on his fingertips! His hamon is probably about to run out. If he falls he'd be as good as dead... He'd probably kill me if he lands on my head... FIGHT, CAESAR!

The team was surprised, Joseph was actually cheering him on. Caesar regained his footing but he trembled as he inched another inch upwards.

Joseph: Oh shit, he is about to fall again! COME ON, YOU CAN- Wait a minute. Has his fingers always been like that?

Then it hit Joseph and RWBY, he remembered Caesar's advice back from the mainland. Concentrate hamon to his fingerttips.

"What the... WHY DID IT TOOK HIM A DAY TO FIGURE THAT OUT?!" Yang screamed. "28 hours was alot of time... I wonder what did Joseph do in those hours?" Ruby pondered. "Knowing him, he probably spent it throwing another tantrum." Weiss huffed.

Blake's scroll vibrated, she read the message silently before breaking the news.

"Uhh guys... Team CFVY's mission was cancelled. Coco wants to know if we still want to continue decorating the ball." the faunus announced.

"OF FUCKING COURSE! Me and Weiss already had a plan for it!" Yang said. "Yeah, tell them not to sweat it." the heiress smiled. "Mhm. Kay." Blake said as she replied to Coco's text.

Joseph: No wonder my palms won't stick, damn I'm such an idiot. Here goes JoJo!

Joseph raised his hands up from the oil as the camera panned upwards from his rippling abs to his face. "Oooh hoo hoo, look at those slippery... Ugh!" Yang shivered. If she managed to find him, she'll definitely ask (force) him to dance with her. Meanwhile WB are facepalming because Joseph wasted alot of time. "GO, JOSEPH!" Ruby cheered.

Joseph: Fuck yeah! It's working!

Caesar smiled as he saw his newfound rival figure it out.

Caesar: Heh. About ti- woah! WOAH!

He should stop talking.

The screen faded to black.

...

"Oh my gosh..."

"This.. Is this spaghetti?"

"It looks like hair!"

Giorno merely ignored the jeers of the students as he continued reading a book.

"OH MY GOSH, THIS IS DELICIOUS."

...

"Joseph Joestar, get back to work!" Glynda yelled.

Joseph removed his headphones "What's there to clean? It's fucking- woah..." he stopped himself as he noticed the hall that was going to be used for the ball.

"I'll clean over there!" he said as he hastily made his way towards it.

"Well, I'd say they're doing good so far." Coco said, Fox nodded in agreement.

'Man, she looks alot like Lisa Lisa...' the Joestar blinked as he noticed the two students at the dance floor expecting the decorations Weiss and Yang had arranged.

...

"YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!" Josuke growled as CRDL ran away from him. "Don't look back, just keep running!"

Josuke sighed and sat back down. "Jerks..." he turned around and saw a slim brunette with... Bunny ears?

"Hey... Are you on shift?" she asked timidly. "Yeah. What do you need?" he replied softly. Velvet handed him her scroll. "It was malfunctioning, it won't open, the Headmaster told me to come see you."

Josuke simply used his stand to fix it. The scroll suddenly extended and turned on by itself. "Oh my! That was quick!" the faunus expressed her surprise.

"Hehe, you're welcome." he smiled. An awkward pause commenced as they just stood there. Josuke shifted his foot, unsure of what to do next.

"So... What did Cardin do this time?" Velvet asked as she returned her scroll to her pocket. "Oh, was that his name? Eh.. They were talking smack about my hair, so I hurled a garbage bin at them and knocked the short guy out." he nonchalantly shrugged.

Velvet tilted her head as she inspected his strange hairdo. "Yeah, he has a habit of doing that. I myself was often a victim." the faunus smiled and pointed at her ears.

Josuke blinked twice, his dad and his ancestor briefed him about faunuses, to avoid being accidentally offensive.

"But if you ask me, I think your hair looks kinda cute." she shyly complimented, averting her gaze.

...

Another 24 hours has passed, JoJo was at 16 meters while Caesar was at 18 meters.

"Joseph closed the gap!" Ruby exclaimed. "Why did Caesar slowed down? Did he waited for Joseph?" Blake asked. "I don't think he did, maybe he was too sore." Weiss argued.

Joseph: Goddamn... Now I know why Caesar wasn't moving... The pillar widens the higher it gets, it's as bitchy as that woman..!

"Ohhhh..."

Yang was silent, she was hoping they'd make it.

3 hours has passed, Caesar was at 19 meters and Joseph reached 18 meters.

Joseph: Oh ho ho ho! What do we have here?

RWBY wondered what cheered Joseph up, but they saw a small crack that Joseph can grab on.

"Something smells fishy here..." the heiress whispered. "Did you just say fish?" the faunus asked hastily.

"He can catch his breath through that!" Ruby cheerfully said. "Probably why Caesar was stuck at 18 meters for so long, sneaky boy." Yang chuckled.

Joseph: Hehe! I finally got a big break.

"Wait- I KNEW IT! DON'T PUT YOUR HAND IN THE-"

*press*

"Crack..."

The heiress facepalmed as Joseph fell right in to the trap. "Sounds like a trap..." Yang muttered. "Because it is!" Weiss groaned.

Joseph: What the fuck was that? What did I just d-

The pillar then shook violently as the two panicked, it reached orgasm as it squirted oil at the 20 meter mark.

"... Okay? What's the deal? Can't they handle a little oil to the face?" Ruby asked. "It might put them off balance, considering how sore and tired they are." Blake said.

"Ooooh, I wish Joseph would get oiled up again." Yang purred.

Caesar: ... JoJo?

Joseph: Okay, I know what you're thinking, but I swear I-

Caesar said nothing and took out his pen. To test the pressure, he slowly put it-

*Cut*

"Oh shit." Yang said. "It cuts like a razor blade. I think I've heard of someone with that kind of semblance before..." Weiss said. "Oh no, now how are they gonna past through that?" Ruby asked.

Caesar went silent.

Joseph: Caesar? Look, I'm sorry but I swear I didn't- I didn't know!

But the blonde man thought it would be counter productive to yell at his stupidity, so he went on to try his idea instead.

Caesar then took his hands off and stuck with his feet much to everyone's awe. Negative and positive hamon. Negative to repel the fucking oil, and positive to stick to the pillar.

The team was speechless.

Joseph: Hell yeah! You're doing great!

Caesar did great and got through. "Well! That was spectacular!" Weiss cheered. "Agreed, do you guys think negative hamon can negate Dio's ice? And positive to like, burn him?" Ruby asked. "I think... Why?" Blake asked back. "I dunno... I'm still salty he lived on as a head and ruin Jonathan's honeymoon." Ruby pouted. "It probably can negate Dio's ice but it can't negate Dio's eyes. Eh? Eh?" Yang grinned with her signature shitty pun.

The team went silent.

"Oh gosh I did a horrible mistake. I'm sad again." Yang frowned, remembering Part 1's ending.

Caesar: I did it! I can't believe I pulled it off... But how is JoJo going to...

Joseph: Haha! I'd be clapping if I can use my hands- wait, I don't think I can pull that off... Shit.

RWBY gulped in worry. But Caesar can't stop now, he's gone so far to fail.

9 hours have passed, he finally reached the top after 61 hours.

Caesar: GRAZIE AL CIELO! I made it!

He panted heavily as his body screamed out in pain. The team winced, they can't imagine being that sore. "That took him... 3 days? Damn, that's tough." Yang said. "... Maybe he can turn off the oil!" Ruby stood up with optimism. "Joseph needs to hold on a little longer now." Blake said. Her scroll was ringing but they are too invested to the episode to give a shit.

...

Coco groaned as Blake was unreachable. She withdrew her scroll and noticed the tall, hot, muscly brunet inspecting the place with awe.

"Excuse me, Mr. Janitor." Coco called him.

"Hey, it's Mr. Joestar to you, lady. What's up?" he asked, still feeling uncomfortable since she really looks like Lisa Lisa.

"Okay, Mr. Hottie."

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that."

"Can you please look for two ladies named Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long?"

...

Caesar panted heavily as his master stared at him unamused. "Is he going to have to fight her?" Ruby gulped. "UGHHH, I HATE HER. HAVE MERCY ON JOSEPH, WITCH!" Yang growled. "Reminds me of Miss Goodwitch for some reason." Weiss mumbled.

Caesar: COACH! JoJo is going to die! Knowing him, he'll try something incredibly stupid! He'll get cut in half or- or starve to death!

"I bet she isn't going ti budge." Blake sighed.

Joseph: WELL, sitting here with a thumb up my ass won't do any good! I better try it, if I die then I'm not fit for the job to begin with!

"Try what? TRY WHAT?" RWBY asked frantically.

Caesar: JOJO! SHUT UP AND STAY PUT, I'LL FIND A WAY TO-

Joseph: HAMON NO BEAT!

RWBY stood up simultaneously as Joseph slid along the oil sheet.

"He is using the oil as a... As a zipline!"

"OH MY GOD! How is he going to reach the top if the stream flows to the bottom?"

Caesar and Lisa Lisa were speechless, just what in the hell is Joseph gonna do?

"The oil is losing momentum the further it goes, WHAT IS HE GONNA DO?" Blake asked out loud, she can't wait what the Joestar descendant would do.

Grabbing hold of the last solid part of the oil, he used it like a high bar similar to Lisa Lisa.

And lunged towards the wall on the opposite side.

They all screamed in hype.

"IS HE GONNA MAKE IT?" Yang asked.

*knock knock*

"SHUT UP! WE DON'T WANT ANY!" she screamed at the door.

...

"Sheesh. Okay then, can't believe I forgot how rude highschool dames are. I think this is the wrong room anyway." Joseph said before leaving.

...

Lisa Lisa: No one has ever climbed the pillar that way. But I guess I shall allow it, for he is using hamon.

Caesar: JoJo! What is wrong with you?!

"AWESOME! I think I love him! Gosh!" Yang screamed. "I can't believe it, he is so crafty." Weiss shook her head and smiled. "He thinks outside of the box. He comes up with insane ideas and pulls them off." Blake adds. "Ahh if only I was as cunning as him." Ruby giggled.

Lisa Lisa smiled, the team noticed it, maybe she was warming up to him.

Joseph made it, but he realized that the dry wall was a bit harder to hold on to because it doesn't conduct hamon as good as oil.

"No, no, no! He just made it! He can't-" Ruby desperately whined.

Joseph: I think I'm gonna...

"NO!" RWY yelled. "Wait, Caesar can help him!" Blake said.

But as he lets go, Blake was proven right as the italian grabbed his hand.

"YES! Nice, nice, nice!" Yang cheered in delight.

Caesar: For the record, I wasn't mad earlier. Forgive me, coach!

"Very nice, Caesar!" Yang's grin grew wider.

Lisa Lisa: I suppose we can bend the rules a little, but weren't you exhausted yourself, Caesar?

The two men's eyes widened.

"Oh no."

Joseph: Caesar, DON'T YOU DARE LET GO! PLEASE! CAAEESAAAAAAAR!

RWBY laughed out loud.

Narrator: After screaming don't let go 13 times, JoJo has made it to the top in 61 hours and 9 minutes.

The team applauded. "That was great, that was so great." Ruby complimented as her teammates agreed. They heard screaming from JNPR's room.

... Meanwhile ...

"YES! GOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAARGGGHHH!" Nora screamed in hype with a bleeding nose. "YOU CAN DO IT, MR. JOESTAR!" Jaune cheered with tears in his eyes. "Avenge Baron Zeppeli! Avenge the fallen!" Ren also cheered but his voice cracked. Pyrrha stared in awe and delight at Jonathan's naked physique as the heartbroken man tried to pry off the steel chain attached to his neck.

Jonathan: YURUSAN! TARKUSSSSS!

*CLANG*

...

"Hold on, hold on, what part do you think they're at?" Weiss asked with a smile on her face. "Uhh, part 1, duh." Ruby snarked. "I know that, you- you- I mean, what part of part 1 they're at?" the heiress angrily asked.

"Let's see..." Blake tried to listen.

"OH MY GOSH, WHY IS HE BUILT LIKE A GORILLA'S BONER?!" -Nora

"The Tarkus fight! I bet it's the Tarkus fight!" Yang said with a blush on her face. "... Hmph!" Weiss pouted at the thought of other girls admiring her Joestar.

Ruby frowned however "William..."

It's finally daylight but as they left to check out the sunrise...

Joseph: Hold it, Miss Lisa Lisa! I still had unfinished business with you! While I was hanging there for dear life, I thought to myself 'How am I gonna get back on her?'

Yang and Caesar rolled their eyes.

Joseph: Shall I strip you bare? Or pinch your nose til you cry? What's it gonna be, what's it gonna be?! (D'ARBYYYY! Oops wrong part)

"Ughhh..!" the blonde brawler groaned, she can't stand it.

Lisa Lisa tossed a glass of water towards her son, but he caught it out of reflex and he can hold the water in.

Joseph: Holy shi- I did it! I'm holding a glass of water upside down! Caesar, look!

Caesar just smiled and shook his head.

Joseph suddenly kneeled at Lisa Lisa's feet begging for more training. "What a change in mood." Blake snarked. Weiss herself can't help chuckling at Yang's exaggerated pout. Ruby was impressed that Joseph learned how to control his hamon in just a couple of days.

Lisa Lisa reassured him that the training they will endure will be harder than that, saying that it was just a warmup. "Wait, am I hearing that correctly or was I just too angry?" Yang asked in worry. "No... You heard right, that was just a warm up." Blake replied.

A finger dipped itself at Joseph's glass.

Joseph: HAH?! And who the hell are you?

Two large men stared down at him.

The man dipping his finger removed his hand along with the water from the glass.

"Woah, what was that?" Ruby asked.

Caesar: The water! It's like... A pudding!

LL: This shall be your instructor. Messina and Loggins.

Loggins: Do you wanna learn about it, boy? Take a closer look.

Loggins motioned the two students to come closer to share his wisdom. But as they got closer, he deactivated the hamon causing the water to explode on their faces.

The two instructors and Ruby laughed heartily at that trick while WBY frowned. "Sheesh, jerks." Blake muttered.

Joseph: Fucking jackass..!

Loggins and Messina: WE ARE GONNA TURN YOU FROM BOYS... TO MEN!

And so, a training montage began. To which RWBY silently watched.

One test includes balancing yourself on top of tower poles.

Messina: Breathe! If you breathe in a rhythm, your muscles will exert far more force!

Another one was swimming laps around the island.

Loggins: I need you to breathe ten times in a second!

"W-What? That's ridiculous!" Blake exclaimed. Meanwhile Ruby hyperventilated, trying to see if it's realistic.

Joseph: T-This sucks!

Another exercise was them doing some exercises underwater.

Messina: Inhale for ten minutes then exhale for ten minutes. If you can do that, the mask comes off.

Joseph: What the fuck am I doing with my life?

Narrator: 7 days until the rings dissolve.

_To be continued_

"Oh so it's down to a week now! Wow..." Ruby panted. "He better be ready after all these stupid training exercises he's been through." Weiss huffed. "Caesar's got his back. They'll be alright... I hope." Blake reassured her.

"I-" Yang was interrupted as someone knocked on the door again.

...

"I knew this was the goddamn room... Hey! Open up! I'm looking for a Wise and a Young!" Joseph banged on the door.

Yang angrily opened the door.

"Halloween is four months awa- he- hey..." she deflated as she realized who it was.


	40. Back in Black

"... hello." she squeaked silently.

Joseph immediately removed the scowl he's wearing as he was in the presence of an attractive woman.

'Shit, what's her name? Is she Weiss or Yang?! To hell with it!'

"Well hello there~ Weiss."

"Excuse me, I believe you are looking for- Joseph Joestar?!" the heiress exclaimed in disbelief. Blake and Ruby turned and their mouths involuntarily opened in shock as Ruby subconciously played the next episode.

"I didn't know I'm that popular around here..." Joseph mused until his scroll vibrated.

"Nevermind, tell them I had it covered -Coco"

They were all frozen.

"Well goddamnit, I walked all the way up here for nothing!" Joseph whined as usual.

He turned to face the frozen women still staring at him silently. "Anyways, I'm sorry for bothering you girls... You can stop staring at me now, it's creepy-"

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

Kars: The spines of the mask can penetrate a human's brain. But to us, it's not enough.

"Wait, is that Kars?!" he lets himself in, gently pushing the shell shocked Yang aside and looked for the TV.

"It fucking is! What the fuck?!"

Kars revealed a small red gem and hoisted up near the fire. It shot out a beam that pierced through Esidisi's hand. "Oh it's Esidisi! What in the world..?" Joseph sat between the silent Blake and Ruby and continued to watch.

Blake was the first one to snap out of it "It's like the laser Dio and Straizo used!"

"Oh believe me, that was weak compared to this." Joseph muttered.

"Joseph Joestar... I can't believe you're real." Blake poked his muscular shoulder. "Of course I am! What the hell are you even watching?" he asked irritably.

Ruby was the next one to return to her senses "I KNEW IT! I SAW YOU THE OTHER DAY! I'm a big fan!"

"A big fan? Welp, I didn't know I was a celebrity around here." he shyly stated with a hint of pride in his tone. Joseph saw the cover of Battle Tendency and inspected it 'Caesar and me... What the hell. Are they... Watching my life?!'

Weiss was the third one to come back. She inspected Joseph carefully "Is your... Grandfather with you?"

"Yes." Joseph absentmindedly replied.

Esidisi: What is this?

Kars: The red stone of Aja, it refracts light billions of times, making it strong and powerful. But this little one isn't enough.

RWB focused on the screen whilst Joseph had an internal crisis.

Yang slowly crept back at the edge of the couch, silently. She can't help but feel shy.

Kars: We need a flawless stone. A Super Aja. One that can fit this mask.

Kars showed a mask with a gaping hole on it's forehead.

"But that would be impossible, right?" Ruby said. "Well, they are immortal. They have all the time in the world unless Joseph beats them." Weiss said. But as Joseph opened his mouth to say something, Blake suddenly shouted "DON'T SPOIL US, PLEASE!"

'That damn Ozpin! He better explain this one to me!' he angrily thought but before he could stand up. The intro started to play

"OwO what's this?" he asked as he got distracted.

"He has the star on his neck." Weiss whispered. "What do you think about the stone, Yang? Yang?" Ruby asked her sister. Yang emotionlessly shrugged.

"Oh! Oh!" Joseph bobbed his head as he enjoyed the music and watching himself pose on the TV. Now the silhouette of Lisa Lisa appeared and posed, as well as Caesar.

Then him again.

He was a bit uneasy when the naked Lisa Lisa was shown.

"You saw Jonathan Joestar on the library, right? Right?!"

"Yes, Weiss, sheesh. What gives?"

"Nothing, I just wanna... See him for myself." Weiss quietly replied, but much to her surprise, Yang did not tease her about it. The heiress glanced at her. Yang was quiet, staring straight ahead and her fingers were fidgeting. A small, cocky smirk appeared on the heiress' face. Payback time.

Then as the song neared it's chorus, it showed a brief second of Stroheim with his salute.

"Holy shit, Stroheim! Man, I miss him!" Joseph exclaimed.

RWBY gave him weird looks, so far Stroheim was antagonistic to him, but they did remember that the German sacrificed himself to give Joseph the chance to beat Santana.

The faunus was about to question him "Jo-"

"Shush! Let me finish the song!" he told her.

He glared at the screen as Wamuu, Esidisi and Kars showcased their power. It brings back memories. "This song is a banger!" Joseph started humming along as the Joseph and Caesar on the screen stared up to the Pillar Men.

Coda: Like a bloody storm, atsuku like a bloody stone!

Joseph was bobbing his head at the music, causing the team to smile. The chorus showcased the hero and the deuteragonist showing off their skills in martial arts.

Until the Zeppeli lets out a cry and a familiar red bubble floated across the screen.

"Caesar..!" he whispered so quietly that no one heard his shaky voice. A sweat dropped over his forehead as his eyes twitched. He saw himself tie the headband to his forehead before letting out a cry that synced with the singer.

Coda: Kizunaaaaa~!

"I-I gotta go. I- I'm sorry for budging in." they heard his voice crack. Joseph hastily stood up and looked at the door.

"Wait, what's-" but before Ruby can ask, Joseph used his secret technique to disappear through the door.

Coda: Nigirishimete...

"Going on..?" she finally finished, dumbfounded.

"... Is that a sign?" Weiss asked. "No- no... I hope not. No, he just- he probably..." Blake stuttered, trying to explain it.

They all gulped, they do not know who it is just yet but someone is going to die on the heroes' side.

The scene cuts back to the present time as Lisa Lisa was briefing the two heroes.

"Yang, you were awfully quiet aren't you?" Weiss said with a teasing tone. "I-I am? Nawww, you're- you're imagining things." Yang nervously denied.

Lisa Lisa revealed that the mask was invented by Kars, which surprised the two heroes.

"I suppose... He looks smarter than Esidisi." Blake said.

The mentor called on for her assistant, Suzi Q, to give her the stone, which was embedded and attached to look like a necklace.

"That's the Asia stone!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Wait, wasn't that the one on the intro?" Yang asked. "Oh, now you're making noise." Weiss teased. "S-Shut up..!" Yang lamely barked. "It even had that small cross in the center..." the faunus said.

Caesar: Coach... You have one?

Joseph: Oh ho! That oughta piss them off.

Lisa Lisa raised the stone, being aligned on the sun, it refracted the light that shot a beam to where Caesar and Joseph were standing, almost hitting them.

Joseph: HEY WHAT THE FUCK?!

Lisa Lisa: The pillar men wiped out the warriors of hamon, it was passed down from guardian to guardian, I am the current holder.

"Amazing... To think that William and Jonathan had no idea how vast the battle between the ripple and the undead are is mind boggling." Ruby said.

The sight of the stone triggered Caesar, as he was shown to be clenching his fists.

Joseph: Caesar... I know how you feel. That damn mask killed our grandfathers. And now we finally knew who invented it and caused misery to us and countless others... Smash it! Destroy the stone!

"I agree! If it's gone, they won't reach perfection!" Yang said. "Yeah! It's not unbreakable like a diamond, since Kars squashed one earlier." Blake added. "You weren't agreeing 10 minutes ago, Yang." Weiss teased.

"Ughhh! Quiet! I don't like the taste of my own medicine!" the blonde whined as the heiress giggled victoriously.

"Wait, wouldn't that make Esidisi and Wamuu not want to fight Joseph anymore?" Ruby asked. "Good point... But Wamuu will probably still though, due to his spirit and pride as a warrior." Blake replied.

"Oh, okay."

Lisa Lisa: I'm afraid I cannot.

Joseph: What? Why not? If you can't then give it to me I'll do it myself-

Lisa Lisa: There was a legend that says that they cannot be defeated without the stone, we can't risk it. If it turns out to be correct, humanity will fall.

"Damn, the stakes are high then." Yang whistled. "Then that means, they'll come after her while Joseph and Caesar is coming for them. Right?" Ruby asked. "Yes." WBY replied.

Lisa Lisa then said that their final exams are about to commence. "Ughh, I hope it's not one of those ridiculous breathing exercises." Weiss groaned.

The mentor said that Joseph has to fight Loggins and Caesar has to fight Messina.

"Well, that seems pretty tame compared to earlier." the heiress sighed in relief.

The scene cuts in to an early morning, the sun hasn't even risen yet, yet Caesar and Messina are about to fight. They were on top of two towers connected by a tightrope.

Messina: Are you ready?

Caesar: Yes sir!

Team RWBY observed as the two silently bowed respectfully and then screaming their head off to beat the shit out of eachother. "It kinda reminds me of when Tonpetty predicted William's fate." Blake muttered. "Oh, yes! It looks similar to that ain't it?" Yang smiled.

Meanwhile on the other side of the island, Joseph was on high alert. He knows Loggins was as mischievious as him, Messina called Caesar and will have a formal bout, while Loggins was hiding somewhere, waiting to get the jump on him.

"He certainly loves sleeveless shirts more than his grandfather JoJo." Ruby commented on his appearance. "I'm not complaining." Yang mumbled as she played with her hair.

Joseph was wearing a sleeveless shirt, gloves, pants, boots, a wool beanie and the air restricting mask.

"I'm guessing Joseph did not succeed the inhale for ten minutes challenge." Blake snarked. "Of course! Who can do that?! I doubt even Lisa Lisa or those two dolts can either." Weiss crossed her arms.

Joseph heard the sound of something dripping, he turned up to see what looks like to be a statue impaling Loggins with it's foot.

"OH MY- UGHH!" Weiss winced at the hideous sight. RBY cringed as well.

Joseph: W-What the..? Is that... Loggins?! Instructor Loggins! He's dead!

RWBY and Joseph gasped as the moonlight revealed the so called statue.

Joseph and RWBY: ESIDISI!

"How did he got there?!" the faunus asked. "He knows that Lisa Lisa has the stone!" the brawler exclaimed. "Are they gonna fight?" the heiress adds a question that will be answer soon enough. Ruby was just silent, maybe the person they were thinking that will die from the heroes' side was Loggins.

They weren't very attached to him emotionally as all his screentime was just him being a typical douchebag. But still, he died a horrible death and he didn't deserve it.

Esidisi glanced over the main part of the Air Supplena Island.

Esidisi: To think that the woman was just an island over there with the stone... Time to wrap this up.

"I KNEW IT, HE KNOWS!" Yang yelled out.

He flicked Loggins' worthless carcass and it landed close to Joseph like a sack of shit.

There wasa gaping hole on the corpse's chest, making RWBY wince as Joseph observed him.

Joseph: His lungs were pulled out. Lungs are vital for hamon users.

"Yes and for, you know, living?" Weiss snarked.

Joseph: Instructor Loggins. You yelled at me for three weeks. To be honest, I fucking hate you. I thought I can finally get my time to kick your ass. But, you're one of the reasons I'm much stronger now. Thank you. Don't guide me, watch me!

RWBY watched as Joseph solemnly bowed to pay his respects before glaring at his true final test, win Esidisi's nose ring.

"Oh boy, we got a fight in our hands!" Yang excitedly whispered as she pumped her arms up and down. "I wonder if you'd be that energetic if Mr. Joseph stayed a little longer." Weiss teased. "Shut up! It's not funny when you tease me." Yang huffed. "It's kinda cute when you're all shy , Yang." Ruby giggled. "Don't you dare be banding up against me." Yang playfully threatened.

Esidisi was nonchalantly walking through a pit of spikes which made the team cringe, while Joseph was slowly but surely walking towards Esidisi's path to block him, using hamon to avoid having his feet impaled.

Joseph: Esidisi, hey. I know it's six days early, but I'll take the antidote now. I can't sleep properly!

Esidisi: Hmm. I don't think you are ready, JoJo. Get out of my way. I don't have time to deal with you.

Joseph: Time? You have more time than me!

RWBY was getting hyped by the second.

Esidisi: That was sharp, you've gotten sharp. But a little fact about me, when someone is looking at me that way... They are asking to die.

The team felt a chill crawl up their spine. That was menacing as hell. Meanwhile it cuts to Joseph jumping around like an idiot, motioning Esidisi to come at him. Yang snickered at the sight.

Esidisi: I'll warn you one last time. Move aside! Touch me and you'll lose half your body!

Joseph: Oooooh! I don't think you can make me.

Esidisi waned his palm towards Joseph as an attack. The team expected him to dodge it but he simply blocked it with a finger infused with hamon.

R: He wasn't getting absorbed!

W: I didn't expect their training to pay off THAT well.

B: Show us what you can do now, Joseph.

Y: *whispers* That's my baby.

Esidisi was astonished that Joseph's hamon improved in such a short amount of time.

Joseph: Well? Aren't you gonna swat me aside? A little fact about me, I only move when their is dogshit on my way!

Ruby and Yang snickered while Weiss and Blake cringed.

Joseph: Although I might consider moving aside since you look like a dog's-

Esidisi was surprised once more as Joseph's index finger went through his palm. He counterattacked by closing his hand to grasp Joseph's hand to squeeze the hell out of it with his immense strength.

Esidisi: Your hamon was sort of impressive, I'll give you that. But I told you, you're not ready to face me! I've destroyed and devoured countless of your kind 2000 years ago!

Joseph screamed in pain as he felt Esidisi was slowly twisting his finger "OW! Ohh!" Yang winced as the rest just watched in disgust.

But he suddenly did a flip using Esidisi's hand as leverage, RWBY was awestruck as they saw a thin string clasp on to the Pillar Man's forearm.

Joseph: Oh you finally noticed? It's silk like thread covered in vegetable oil, conducts hamon pretty well. Your neck was my target but eh you're too far away!

"I'm guessing that was meant for Loggins." Weiss said full of awe. "His sleight of hand was superb..! I think he can pickpocket me and I myself grew up from Menagerie!" Blake stated.

Esidisi noticed that it was connected to Loggins' pinky. RWBY gasped in shock but they know it was neccessary.

Joseph: It's a little morbid for my taste but I think it'd be cool if my instructor gets the first blood on YOU!

The pillar man's forearm was severed as he groaned in surprise. "WOAH SHIT!" Yang exclaimed. "His hamon is totally stronger now!" Ruby cheered. "U-Ugh..." Weiss and Blake did not like the violence however.

"He finally mastered hamon, I gotta hand it to Joseph for being creative." Yang winked at her team. They groaned at her shitty pun.

"And you still haven't mastered delivering jokes." Blake snarked.

The severed forearm landed near Joseph as he flicked his string away.

Joseph: 2,500 years ago, a man in China wrote a book called The Art of War. He said "Victory decided before the battle is fought."

"That's interesting." Weiss nodded. "Do you think our world has someting similar?" Blake asked, totally interested, maybe she'll drop by in the library to read later on.

...

"I think this enough." Jotaro tugged his cap as his stand carried the new books to the new shelf. A bunch of girls were giggling at him.

"Look, it's him! He's so cute!"

"Ahhh! Hot!"

"Is he a supermodel? He is as hot as the new librarian!"

A vein popped in his forehead "YAKAMASHI! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE IN A LIBRARY?! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

They all squealed "Okay~!"

"Tch." he tugged his cap as his stand does all of the work. His ancestor passed by "Oi, Jonathan. You aren't doing your job right."

"What do you mean? I think I'm doing a pretty good job." Jonathan shifted his foot. "I meant you need to discipline those kids, be more authoritive." Jotaro huffed. "I... Don't think I can replicate what you just did." the gentleman said.

"Yare yare... Give it a try next time."

...

Joseph: It means laying a trap when the enemy is unaware! I used to skip school alot, hell, I even dropped out and got homeschooled... But Granny Erina made sure I know history! You may have lived for a long time, but you don't have the wits to challenge me!

"Badass!" Yang hollered.

Joseph laughed and hamon kicked the forearm, melting it to dust. "Heh. Roasted." Ruby giggled.

Esidisi: Why you..!

Joseph: You mad bro? I'm even more pissed! Because of your stupid ring, I haven't slept well in ages!

But then, they will witness psychological warfare from Esidisi.

Esidisi: Eeuuughhh, I can't take it...

RWBY: W-Wha-

Esidisi: HEEEEEAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!

Joseph and RWBY were gobsmacked as the ancient being started crying his ass out.

Esidisi: AYAYAYAYAYIEEEEEE!

"This is... This is disturbing." Yang deadpanned. "Is he... Trying to sing the Pillar Man theme?" Weiss asked. "I'm scared." Ruby whimpered. "I knew there was something unsettling about him..." Blake mumbled.

Joseph: He's crying! I was pretty sure he'd be pissed off b-but... This Esidisi is full of surprises...

Esidisi: MY POOR AHAHAHAHARM!

"I mean- JoJo's was originally horror, right? So it's normal to feel terrified." Yang reasoned. Weiss nodded in agreement.

Joseph slowly sneaks in, lamenting how Esidisi is a creepy bastard, about to finish him off.

But then the crying suddenly and instantly stopped. It was dead silence.

**Guys uhh, bad news. You see, I was using Standuser's story from spacebattle dot com (the story that inspired me to write this in the first place) as a transcript to help me write the episodes, like a blueprint, because I barely have time to watch and write a transcript for my story but I still want to continue this for you guys. **

**But the thing is, standuser only finished it until the episode where Stroheim was about to reveal his survival. So umm if any of you would be kind enough to help me with the transcript for the episodes in the future then I would surely appreciate it, so so much. But that is only if you want to.**


	41. Air Supplena Showdown

"Now what?" Ruby deadpanned.

Esidisi slowly rose up from a sitting position and turned at Joseph as if he never cried in the first place.

Esidisi: Much better.

"H-He's so unpredictable..." Blake muttered with a hint of fear. Joseph observed him, obviously creeped out as the being said how he cries whenever he was about to rage on to calm himself down.

Esidisi: The man who wrote that book. You're referring to Sun Tzu, right? I met him. Been to China before we entered our slumber. All war is based on deception, anger your enemies to lure them in to making a mistake. That's your plan? Been there done that.

"Oh my God, he actually knows the guy." Yang worryingly said. "Do you think he is related to Sun?" Weiss asked. "Of course not! This is fict-" Blake remembers that it's not fictional "I don't know! Sun might be a common name in their world for all I know!"

"Do you think Mr. Sun Tzu is a hamon user?" Ruby asked. "Hm?" the heiress asked.

"I mean... His name had 'sun' in it, so..."

WB laughed at her pun. Yang snorted "You're trying to one up me now are you?"

"N-No! I swear it was a serious question!"

Esidisi walked towards the corpse as Joseph motionless stood in shock.

Esidisi: I may not be as vocal about it as Wamuu, but I've longed for a worthy opponent.

He stomped Loggins' forearm, severing it then stamping it on his arm to replace the one he lost. "Oh geez!" they cringed at the sight.

The forearm matched his skintone while he lamented that it will grow thicker in time. Joseph was still in shock, he can't read him at all.

Joseph: I can't read him at all!

Esidisi: Oh, JoJo. I believe I have frightened you. Admit it, you're scared.

Team RWBY wasn't prepared for this absolute gorefest.

"AAAAHHHH!" Weiss and Blake screamed as the camera showed Loggins with his blood boiling.

"W-What's going on?" Ruby stuttered in disgust.

"Ughh, geez..." Yang winced.

Joseph was lost and took a step back as some blood splashed at him.

Joseph: H-Hot!

Esidisi: An animal's temperature rises whenever it moves or fights disease. I can make my blood boil for 500 degrees and I sent it to him as I took his forearm.

"C-Celcius or Fa-" Weiss was interrupted.

"Either way it's hot!" Yang yelled.

"So that's why he cried... He was literally hot blooded, he can't help but lose it. He developed crying as a calming mechanism." Ruby concluded. WBY looked at their leader in shock, she wasn't usually like this. "Ruby, your hindsight is amazing..." Blake complimented.

The disturbing Esidisi's body emitted an aura, similar to the green one Wamuu had when he showcased his Divine Sandstorm.

Esidisi: Wamuu can control the wind, while I am a master of fire. Heat is my domain!

RWBY shuddered, they all have the same question "What would be Kars' ability?"

Joseph: Your power to destroy is truly outstanding! But I'm not intimidated, my ripple isn't what it used to! Hamon Clacker Volley!

But Esidisi merely splitted his hand to avoid it, causing the team to cringe. "That was disgusting..!" Weiss whimpered.

Esidisi: I did frighten you. Your emotions caused you to attack recklessly. I'll make you regret waking up today and turn your head in to stew.

His fingernails pried open as his veins popped out. "UGHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" the heiress begged. The rest of the team shuddered.

The lava like blood spluttered to Joseph's face. "J-JoJo!" Yang screamed in worry.

Joseph was sent flying.

Back on the island, Lisa Lisa's wine glass had a small crack, somehow, she knew her son was in trouble.

"DO SOMETHING! Your student is gonna..!" Yang begged at the screen.

The scene changed to Caesar's test. He cornered Messina with his Bubble Launcher.

"No, no, I don't wanna see this! I wanna know what happened to Joseph!" Yang whined as her sister tried to calm her down.

Messina's hamon chop was countered by his bubbles as he was knocked back. Without missing a beat, Caesar was about to close in but Messina stopped him verbally. To which the Zeppeli halted.

Messina: Enough! If we continue, one of us will die. I hate to say it, but I'll be the loser. How can I go on after being shamed like this?

Messina showed his forearms, one was hairy and the other one looks like it got waxed. RWBY chuckled at this and applauded as the instructor said that Caesar passed with flying colors.

But Caesar wasn't too happy. The team wondered why. He bowed respectfully before going back to his side of the tower to receive binoculars from his bag. "He is not gonna like what he's gonna see." Blake gulped.

Messina: You are more concerned about your good for nothing friend's test?

Caesar: I only reached this level because I didn't want JoJo to outpace me. He might be obnoxious and lazy, but he is a good person deep down.

"Kinda reminds me of two people I know..." Yang turned to Weiss and Ruby. "Yeah. I agree."

The two looked at them with confusion. "I have no idea what you girls are talking about." Ruby shrugged.

Messina: Heh. You're bad at making friends, but when you do, I guess it's true love.

Yang's hair glowed and her eyes went red. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're gonna be jealous of Caesar too?" Weiss facepalmed. "Try crying! It might just calm you down!" Ruby suggested.

Caesar: E-ESIDISI?!

"There it goes..." Blake called it. It was revealed that Joseph jumped back to dodge it just barely.

Joseph almost got impaled by the spikes as he fell back. "The mask protected him! Thank goodness he failed that ridiculous inhale for ten minutes challenge!" Weiss said.

The mask bursted in to flames but the spike impaled it, taking it off the Joestar's face.

Joseph: Arghh! Hot hot hot!

He stood back up and clicked his tongue.

Joseph: Damn! These gorgeous, sexy lips just got free from that mask and you just burned them, asshole!

"Y-Yeah... Gorgeous... Sexy... Lips." you already know who said that.

RWB were kind of interested as there are more strategical planning and maneuvers rather than fists flying.

Esidisi: JoJo, on the surface you are making a banter but inside you're scheming aren't you?

Joseph turned pale as the team gasped.

Esidisi: Oh! You turned pale! Was I right? Did I hit the bullseye, NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!

"He... He can still win this, he haven't used the next line trick. He can win this." Ruby said.

Joseph thought about his next plan, forming a web with his string by dodging. And once he steps inside the web, Joseph will fry him with the ripple.

"That's a good plan. Joseph can pull it off." Blake said unsurely.

Joseph began to doubt it however as Esidisi laughed out loud. "D-Did he figure him out again?" Ruby asked. "Hope not!" Weiss answered.

Esidisi lied and impaled himself with the spikes while laughing, causing the team to cringe once more.

But then, he leapt high on the air as the holes in his body sprouted blood while Joseph screamed in terror.

RWBY: OH MY GOSH!

**AYAYAYAYYYYYYYYY *beat drops***

Esidisi: HEAT MODE: BURNING PRISON!

Multiple veins popped out, trying to tag Joseph.

**HEEEE-EEEEEHHHH**

**HEEEEEEEAAAHHH**

"THE MUSIC! THE THEME! OH MY GOD!" Yang had an eargasm. RWB gritted their teeth at the intense action as the Joestar dodged in panic.

**YAYAAAA!**

**Come on! Yeah!**

**Come on! Yeah!**

Esidisi: How long can you evade them?

** YAYAYAYAYYYY**

** AAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

Then he noticed that Joseph's hat was shrinking the more he moves. "T-The string! It was on his beanie!" Ruby pointed out.

Joseph: So you finally noticed, huh? Why was it shrinking? I was spinning a web and you fell right in to it!

Joseph grabbed his shrinking beanie. He said that it was wool and conduct the ripple effectively, but...

The theme is still playing. "It's not over yet..." the faunus muttered.

Esidisi: Oho?

Joseph: W-Why the hell are you smiling at, punk?!

RWBY was silent as they observed the heated battle of Air Supplena unravel.

Esidisi: Your next line is "I'll wipe that smirk off your face."

Joseph: I'LL WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE! H-HUH?!

R: I-IMPOSSIBLE! H-HE USED THE TRICK..!

W: JUST HOW IN THE WORLD IS JOSEPH GONNA WIN THIS ONE?!

B: I'm- I'm legitimately scared.

Y: Joseph...

Joseph: B-But... That's my-

Esidisi: LOOK BELOW YOU, FOOL!

***Awaken reaches 1:40. heavy guitar riffs***

**AHAA HAAHEEE**

**AYAYAYAYYYYYY**

Esidisi: I'M THE ONE SPINNING THE WEB!

His toenails were popped open as veins slittered around, causing Weiss to shriek. Yang was feeling hopelessness as the theme intensifies.

**AHAAAIEEEE YAYAAAA**

"Holy shit, this theme is just..." Blake sighed. "I feel goosebumps!" Ruby claimed. They gasped as the veins surrounded Joseph, he was cornered with nowhere else for him to go.

**YAAAAAAAAAHHAAAIIIIII**

"He was surrounded... He can't- he can't use the secret technique!" Yang said, horrified beyond belief.

***Awaken reaches 2:11. Beat thumps hard, probably Wamuu flexing his pecs***

Esidisi: JoJo... You said victory was decided before the battle was fought, right? MASANI, MASANI, MA SA NI!

His veins severed all of Joseph's string, rendering them useless. "Shit..! What now?" Blake was cursing, she was trying to figure out how he'd survive.

Caesar was panicked as he saw his friend's situation.

Caesar: H-He's on knife's edge! At this rate, he's gonna... DAMNIT!

RWBY: HELP HIM!

Messina: Caesar! We can assume Loggins is dead. If JoJo falls, he'll come after us next. We must prepare and protect Lisa Lisa and the stone at all cost. It's painful to say it, but he's too far away.

"O-Oh come on! Stop being a bitch!" Yang screamed.

Caesar took one last glance at Joseph before climbing down the tower. "They're too far away." Blake stated. "Yeah but... They could've atleast try." Yang huffed. The team was at the edge of their seats as the blood landed in Joseph's muscular arms.

It was full of suspense.

But then Joseph opened his eyes with a smirk as the theme stops.

"Here it comes!" Ruby grinned, she was waiting for the comeback. She have no idea how he'd pull it off, but he's alive and well.

Joseph closed his eyes again as he began to chuckle with his arms folded, surprising the fiery pillar man. "What..." WBY deadpanned.

Esidisi: Why are you laughing? Has the fear driven you mad?

Joseph: Silly Esidisi, my arms are folded and my eyes are closed. This is a victory pose. Let me tell you about the saying "You snooze, you lose". You snoozed for 2000 years, freak.

WBY: WHAT?!

Esidisi: I-I lost?! What are you talking about?!

"Psh. You're a bad guy. Of course you lose." Ruby said cockily, but she immediately made herself sad as she remembered William and Jonathan. "Oh..."

Joseph: You think your plan went deep, but mine went deeper.

Esidisi frantically looked around to see if he was bluffing to buy time, but considering thay Joseph was crafty, he could be tellling the truth.

Joseph: Humans have evolved for the past centuries while you sleep. Sleight of hand became entertainment and you can call me a bit of an expert mhm. ILLUSION IS MY THING!

Esidisi and RWBY: THE STRING?! BUT I/HE SEVERED IT!

The team blinked as they totally said Esidisi's exact lines. The pillar man overthinked about how it was still intact, he failed to dodge Joseph's web as it wrapped him around.

Joseph: My rope magic worked. I laid my trap with another layer of a knot so even if it was cut, it would still be usable.

"His sleight of hand was out of this world... I would like to learn more about it." Blake muttered. "Heh, think you can pull that off with Gambol Shroud?" Yang taunted.

The hamon then slowly pierced through Esidisi's skin. He was growling in pain and anger as the rope squeezed tighter.

Joseph: Next you'll say: My veins will move faster than your fucking hamon!

Esidisi said just that as Joseph inhaled. "Here we go, here we go!" Yang clapped. "I knew he'd find a way!" Ruby smiled.

Joseph: FEEL THE BEAT OF MY HAMON OVERDRIVE!

Joseph pulled to squeeze Esidisi even further. His hamon was severely punishing the pillar man. Esidisi tried to grab the string but his fingers fell off.

"Checkmate." Weiss folded her arms. "Just die already!" Ruby said.

Huge amount of yellow light glowed from Esidisi's body as a final gambit. His head piece fell off, revealing his horn, his chiseled face was now skeletal.

Esidisi: YOU PUSHED ME TOO FAR! DORARARAAAA! (Yes he did say it. I just watched it on YouTube)

Esidisi attempted to stab Joseph with his horn. Joseph attempted to grab it but it broke in contact.

Joseph: His body is leaking out some kind of energy. Was it the energy he stole from the people he ate? Fryyyy, motherfucker!

Esidisi fucking dies.

The team cheered and applauded. The fight was well done. "So far my favorite fight!" Ruby declared. "It's awesome. I have no words." Blake said "I agree. It was less physical and more about mindgames and deception." Weiss said.

Yang was proud of her Joestar.

Joseph: Loggins, you better be watching! Thanks for torturing me. Well, I think I passed with flying colors. A plus plus plus... Maybe an A minus because I used your arm.

"Wait, the ring! He can finally get rid of the one on his trachea!" Blake remembered.

Joseph wondered why Esidisi melted but Santana just turned to stone.

"It's because you're stronger now." Yang smirked.

He broke the ring apart and saw the slimy substance he needed to consume.

"Ewww." Ruby said.

Joseph: Eughh... It looks like snot because it's a nose ring... But I have to drink it.

He did. RWBY cheered once more as the screen shows an xray of his windpipe being free of that cursed wedding ring.

"One more ring to go until he was officially divorced." Yang smirked. "Oh please, you don't have the guts to ask him out in person." Weiss teased. "Oh yeah?! I'd like to see you ask Jonathan out!" the brawler growled. "I-I will!" the heiress barked back.

Joseph: Ahh finally it's gone! Could use a nap...

The team went silent however as they witness something bizarre.

"No..." Ruby whispered as she heard the Roundabout riff.

The camera showed that there was a brain on his back as he made his way back to Lisa Lisa's palace.

_To be continued._

"NO DON'T LEAVE US ON A CLIFFHANGER!"

**I'm sorry. I just really love Awaken that I just have to write it even if it makes no sense at all. 2 updates in 24 hours. Wow, sometimes I surprise myself.**

**Also shoutout to PhoenixClaw2128 for agreeing to help me with the future chapters. Give him some love!**


	42. Probably Yang's least favorite moments

Wasting no time, Ruby immediately reached for the remote and pressed the button.

"Hell yeah! I love this even more! So many twists and shit!" Yang grabbed the dumbbell under the couch and started holding it just because she can.

"So is Esidisi actually dead or what?" Weiss asked. "We'll find out soon, don't worry. This is gonna be our last episode for the morning. It's almost lunch time." Blake said as she glanced at the wall clock.

"Then we cook our food, return to our seats and continue watching!" Ruby said.

The episode started with Joseph cracking his neck and shoulder as he walked, the sun rising in the distance.

Joseph: I think I used my head too much… my shoulders are sore. They feel so heavy!

He couldn't see it, but hanging from his back was some kind of slimy creature, looking similar to a brain with several tentacles gripping onto the Joestar's clothes.

"Yeah... I don't think I can eat my lunch while watching this, sorry sis." Yang laughed nervously.

"Eugh... How can he not notice that thing?!" Weiss complained. "Looks like a nervous system of some sort." Blake muttered.

However, the title of the episode confused them.

Episode 18: Von Stroheim's Revenge

"Stroheim? The guy from the Mexico place- isn't he dead?" Ruby asked. "There must be something wrong with the tape... Hold on let me see." Yang reached for Battle Tendency's cover.

Lisa Lisa was on top of her balcony, looking over the ocean.

Lisa Lisa: it's dawn. Caesar and JoJo should be back before too long.

Maid: Madam Lisa Lisa!

"Yeah the episode says it was Stroheim's revenge." the blonde showed it to her sister.

"That's strange, there's no way he'd survive that blast." the heiress said.

Lisa Lisa turned to see a blonde woman with blue eyes in a polka dot blouse walking over with two different outfits, one white, the other purple with yellow stripes.

Maid: Which blouse do you like?

Lisa Lisa: Suzi Q, thank you.

Suzi: White is always nice, but something colorful can be fun.

"Girls, don't forget that Joseph literally has a brain on his back." the faunus said, on her guard.

That statement made Ruby gulp as they watch Lisa Lisa began unfastening the Red Stone from around her neck, placing it on the table.

Lisa Lisa: I'll let you decide.

Suzi: Let's see, then… how about the white one? But I really do like this design…

As Suzi puzzled over which blouse was best.

"She seems like an airhead. Reminds me of someone I know." Weiss smirked and glanced at Ruby. "What, I'm not thinking what you're thinking, Weiss." the leader shrugged.

Lisa Lisa: Did JoJo and Caesar pass their final exams? Somehow I'm worried…

"Yeah, your student almost fucking died, and your other manwhore is a donut, you should have been worried." Yang huffed.

Suzi: Let's go with the refreshing white!

Lisa Lisa: Suzi Q…

Suzi: Yes?

Lisa Lisa: Send Caesar and JoJo to my room when they arrive.

Suzi: I really like the clean design of this one. Which is better? Which to choose? White! Then again… this is nice, too! Oh, what to do?

Lisa Lisa and the RWB smiled. "I think there wasn't much content up there in that head of hers. I really find her and Ruby to be similar." the heiress giggled.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked.

"I've got a bad feeling about her." Yang mumbled.

Lisa Lisa: the colorful one will do nicely, Suzi.

Suzi: Good choice Madame!

They all went silent as the scene unfolds.

Lisa Lisa began undressing, removing her clothes to reveal her voluptuous figure and sinking into a bathtub filled with warm water, while Suzi lay the blouse on the table next to the stone.

"I don't feel comfortable watching this." Blake declared. "Fanservice, huh. Gotta admit, she has a nice figure going on." Yang complimented. "Well she is a hamon master. Of course she'd be fit. I wonder how old is she?" Ruby questioned.

Meanwhile, Weiss was silent, hoping that one day she'll have a bust as big as Lisa Lisa's.

Suzi exited the room and began walking down a spiral staircase, and through the hallways of the building.

"Oh, here comes Joseph." Blake stated.

As she passed a corner, a muscular figure shrouded in shadow was seen behind her, the katakana for menacing floating around him.

Man: Hey… Suzi Q.

Suzi screamed and jumped back, holding her hands to her face in surprise. The man, revealed to be Joseph, flinched back and frowned at her, funny music beginning to play.

"I thought Esidisi got to Joseph offscreen or something." Ruby shrugged.

Joseph: Hey, what are you screaming about?! Shut the hell up, fucking idiot!

Suzi: W-Who… who are you?! There's a stranger on the island!

Joseph: Stranger?! It's me! Joseph Joestar!

Suzi blinked, and Joseph winked, grinning. "Oh no..." RWB glanced at Yang, who's currently holding her 15 lbs. dumbbell.

Suzi: JoJo?! No way! You always had a mask on before. What a surprise.

Joseph: You haven't seen my face in all this time? And so? Am I handsome?

Y: What kind of a fucking question is that?! Of course you are!

W: Why didn't you say that when he was here?

Y: Shut up!

He leaned against the wall and leaned forward, his grin growing wider.

Suzi: Hm… weird lips.

Y: WHAT? They aren't weird!

R: Yang, calm down.

Joseph held a hand up to his lips and let out an 'eh?!' noise, while Suzi giggled. He huffed and spread his arms, shaking his head.

Joseph: Heh. Even if they are weird, they're delicious, want a free sample?

Suzi: in your dreams! Blegh!

Y: Yes! That's it! Reject him! You are not worthy!

She pulled on the side of her mouth and stuck her tongue out, making fun of him. He laughed and pulled back, but before he could say anything a tentacle suddenly whipped out over his shoulder, before retreating back. It brought RWBY back to reality.

"Right... Esidisi wasn't down for good." Blake said. "Well, he'd work great as a cockblock." Yang muttered. "I'm quite unsettled, what's stopping him from attacking Joseph?" Weiss asked.

Suzi gasped in shock, the action having been so fast that she wasn't sure if it had actually happened. He blinked as he noticed her mood change and tilted his head. Joseph asked her about it.

Suzi: Nothing! Nothing at all. Oh yeah, Madame Lisa Lisa wants you to go to her room. But she's in the bath, so wait half an hour.

He explained about he plans to anyway since they know about the stone, she asked about it.

Joseph: Uh, Don't worry about it. You don't want to get involved.

"Wait! I think Esidisi is gone!" Yang exclaimed. They all noticed something off about Suzi all of a sudden.

Joseph began walking away and Suzi watched him go, tilting her head.

Suzi: Hey, JoJo…

Joseph stopped to hear her out.

Suzi: you're actually pretty hot.

*CLANG*

The team jumped a little as Yang "accidentally" snapped the dumbbell in half.

Suzi quickly ran around the corner, Joseph watching her go, before he grinned to himself. The Joestar sexdrive has no weakness!

"This just isn't my day." Yang sadly muttered. "Well, what do you expect? He's attractive." Weiss folded her arms as Ruby rubbed the blonde brawler's back to comfort her. "I agree. I'd say he'd do well as a supermodel." Blake second her notion. "Hey didn't you two just said Joseph is too obnoxious to be attractive?!" Yang snarled.

He began rolling his shoulders, noticing that they were suddenly lighter. The odd brain thing was gone, except for some odd green slime.

"He is gone!" Ruby screamed.

Joseph: That's odd. My shoulders have loosened up.

He shrugged and walked away, while the camera panned down to the floor, where that same green slime created a trail, burning through the stone.

As the shot switched to the outside of the island, the words 'One ring neutralized at 6 a.m. The other dissolves in six days.' appeared. Joseph was near Lisa Lisa's room, leaning on a window sill and looking out.

Joseph: The news I have is important, but Lisa Lisa is taking a bath. So I'm supposed to wait half an hour.

Joseph watched as Suzi handed someone on a boat a package, before the boat sped away from the island.

B: I kinda wonder where Caesar is. I mean, he finished his test earlier and he walked away while Joseph and Esidisi were still figh-

Joseph stood there for a minute, looking over the water, before suddenly turning to the door to Lisa Lisa's room with a grin.

B: -ting.

R: Oh what's he up to now?

Joseph: If I was told to wait, I'll wait. Where to spend half an hour? I think the best place is here, by Lisa Lisa's door!

"Oh no, don't you fucking dare." Yang said.

As he talked, he snuck towards the door, looking around for any witnesses. "Ughh..." Weiss just facepalmed.

"I don't get it, what's he gonna do?" Ruby asked.

He grinned towards the camera, apparently breaking the fourth wall as he knelt down next to the keyhole.

Joseph: Would it be so wrong if I peeked through the keyhooooooole?

"What- YES! It's wrong! Pervert!" Ruby angrily screamed.

He gasped as he looked through it, seeing Lisa Lisa naked as she brushed her hair, sitting on the edge of her bathtub and facing away from him, so thankfully no… bits were fully exposed.

"What the hell?! Ughh! Men!" Blake complained.

As he watched, Joseph let out small giggles of laughter, ecstatic. He suddenly turned away and smirked towards the camera, slamming his forearms together to make an X and nodding.

Joseph: NIIIICE!

"Not nice! I'm hotter than her! Hold on." Yang started to undress. "Yang stop! He can't see you, dummy!" Ruby frantically held her back.

"Ughh..! A part of me was kind of glad Jonathan didn't live long enough to be this disappointed." Weiss shook her head and groaned.

He turned back, wanting to get another peek, his ecstatic grin still in place. It slowly morphed into confusion as he spotted Suzi Q speaking to his teacher.

Team RWBY suddenly were on the edge of their seats. "That was fast!" they all exclaimed.

He looked closer at her face, and it seemed almost dead with how blank her eyes were. Joseph let go of the doorknob and blinked, feeling some liquid on his hand. He turned it over and saw the green sludge sticking to the handle and stretching to his hand.

Joseph: What the…? The knob is covered in slime.

Their eyes widened. This can only mean one thing. "I'm gonna call it, the bastard possessed Suzi." Yang said.

"You can't call something as it happens, it's not how it works!" Weiss complained.

Inside, Lisa Lisa turned to Suzi, who was standing by the table.

Lisa Lisa: So. Suzi, have JoJo and Caesar returned yet?

She didn't answer, and Lisa Lisa shifted slightly, sweating. Dark and mysterious music began playing.

"Oh dear, it's scary again." Ruby said.

The girl turned to her, slime dripping visibly from her back and hands onto the floor, with her face blank, and eyes oddly patterned. Lisa Lisa's eyes glanced to the table, where she saw that the Red Stone of Aja was missing.

Lisa Lisa: Suzi! Where did you put the Red Stone?!

She didn't answer, instead her body began contorting oddly, cracking noises ringing out like bones snapping. Red blood trails began rising up her face, while more slime dropped from her.

Lisa Lisa: Who are you?! Where is the Stone?!

Joseph: N-No!

Suzi suddenly began coughing, boiling slime rising from her throat.

Lisa Lisa: S-Something's inside Suzi!

Y: CALLED IT!

W: That doesn't count! Ughhh!

RB: Ew! Ew! Ew!

Lisa Lisa jumped away and out of the bath, covering herself. Suzi began groaning, but there was a deeper tone to her voice, like a man was speaking alongside her.

"She was possessed by a brain!" Ruby exclaimed. Suzi's body reached up and covered her face, while she reached out with her other arm.

Suzidisi: You have reduced me to nothing but a brain! But I'm not going down without a fight! I put the Stone on the boat that just left! I am here to stop you from chasing it! You will not follow that postal boat!

"What, you idiot. They wouldn't have known if you didn't boasted. Your plan could have gone smoothly, now they know where it's gonna go." Blake said. "Just be glad! Or else the hamon warriors would lose!" Yang argued.

"Well, Lisa Lisa did asked where the stone went, I guess he was just polite enough to answer?" Ruby stated.

Suzidisi: The woman I am inside of is still mostly alive! You worms are gonna have to go through her! Can you do that?

Esidisi in Suzi's body, stumbled towards Lisa Lisa, before Joseph suddenly kicked open the door, glaring at the Pillar Man.

Lisa Lisa: JoJo!

Joseph: I SWEAR I WASN'T PEEPI- I uhh I mean, aha! You never give up, do you, Esidisi?

Voice: JoJo!

Joseph turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw Caesar standing behind him.

"CAESAR! What the hell, what took you?" Yang asked. "Atleast Joseph finally has a backup." Ruby optimistically chirped.

Joseph: Oh, Caesar! It's about damn time. Slow ass.

The dark music stopped as Caesar smiled, cheer and relief visible in his eyes at the sight of his alive friend. He made to speak, before coughing to try and reassert his cool personality, and not show any relief.

"Oh why do I get yaoi vibes from them?" Blake muttered before her eyes widened, they must not know she likes those kinds of books.

"Keep your fantasies out of this, Blake." Yang said. "O-Okay. Forget I said anything." the faunus agreed.

He turned away, crossing his arms nonchalantly and raising an eyebrow.

Caesar: So, you survived your bout with Esidisi? Dumb luck.

He made to walk past JoJo, who was glaring with his hands on his hips at Esidisi. Caesar stopped and blinked as he spotted his teacher in nothing but a towel, and gasped. He grabbed Joseph's shirt and pulled him close, shaking him.

Caesar: JoJo! What the fuck do you think you're doing with our coach?!

Joseph: I wasn't doing anything! Look at Suzi, you schmuck.

Suzi was now perched on a pillar, although her body looked completely unharmed now, no blood nor slime. Instead, she was crying, holding one hand up to her eyes.

Joseph: His brain and blood vessels have taken over her body! Damn him!

Suzi: Save me Caesar… Please… Everyone picks on me… But you won't, will you Caesar?

"YES! You look better with Caesar anyways!" Yang cheered. "Esidisi is so creepy." Ruby adds.

Joseph: Tch. Don't fall for it. She's not the one talking. Esidisi is the one trying to act cute.

Blake and Weiss huffed "Someone's jealous."

"I'm not! I'm actually gla-" they cut Yang off. "Wasn't talking about you, Yang. Joseph is."

Lisa Lisa: Caesar, the Stone is on a postal boat. Leave this to us. Go after the stone. If the the Stone reaches a train in Venice, we have no idea where in the world it might go.

While they were distracted by Lisa Lisa's words, Suzi's body stopped crying, and Esidisi commanded it to jump over to them, landing a devastating kick to Caesar's chest.

"Ooooh, he let his guard down." Yang winced.

Esidisi: Over our dead body! You have to kill me first, worms!

Caesar: A male voice! His blood vessels actually are controlling her from within!

Before he could get up, Suzi's body leaped over them, sending out various veins to grab onto the doorway, hanging in the middle of it like a spider in its web. "UGHHH!" RWBY cringed at the sight. But nonetheless, they are getting used to it.

Esidisi: Bring it on! Use your Hamon and kill me! It would be easy to destroy me in my current state! But you know that his girl's heart can't take a Hamon shock like that! Are you willing to take this girl's life? I doubt you have the balls!

As Esidisi laughed, Joseph calmly walked forward, and grasped onto Suzi's cheeks. "What, you can't be serious! Joseph!" Yang exclaimed. "Is he actually going to?" Blake raised an eyebrow. "He's gonna kill Suzi! Don't!" Ruby said.

Joseph: Don't underestimate me, asshole! I only have to end the life of one girl and I can save the entire world. I consider it a necessary sacrifice.

Caesar: A-Are you kidding me, JoJo?!

Joseph lifted a fist, clenching it hard as yellow Hamon energy burst to life around it, sparks flying. He swung it down, going to smash the girl's, and Esidisi's, brain in.

Joseph: FRY, MOTHERFUCKER!

Lisa Lisa: N-No! There's gotta be another way!

Caesar: JoJo!

RWBY braced for impact as Joseph's fist closed in, and Suzi's face stayed blank. It got closer and closer, for a long god damn time.

"Uhh, why is it taking so long?" Weiss asked.

Joseph: I'm really gonna do it!

RBY: He's not gonna do it.

He suddenly winced, and whiffed the hit, spinning around and posing with his fist in the air.

Joseph: Damn it! I can't hit her!

RWBY rolled their eyes and chuckled.

Lisa Lisa and Caesar heaved small sighs, partially of relief, while Joseph grabbed Suzi's still blank face.

"Well, it was worth the try." Ruby grinned and shrugged.

Joseph: This fucker! I thought he'd pop out of her, but he's still unfazed! You really do want to die, huh?

Suzidisi: That was pathetic. You could never kill this girl.

He looked up with a sick grin and let off soft, hissing chuckles, slapping Joseph's hands away.

"Now what?" the heiress asked.

The scene showed the boat arriving in Venice, and a bag being thrown onto the stone, several different envelopes visible inside it. "That's gonna be a mess! It'll take too long to find it! And by then, Joseph's ring might already kill him!" Ruby narrated, before realizing that Joseph was alive because he was there this morning. "Oh."

Suzidisi: the Stone has likely already arrived on the main island. You're too late. And now…

Esidisi began slowly clawing at Suzi's face, blood dripping from the long gashes he was making in her cheeks. "Was that really neccessary?!" Yang yelled as the rest of the yeam grimaced.

Caesar: W-what the hell is he doing to Suzi now? What a weirdo!

Joseph: W-What the hell are you doing to Suzi now, you weirdo?!

Esidisi: For my next trick, I will explode this girl's body, and cover you all with blood as hot as lava!

Blood spurt from one of her wounds, hitting the floor and sizzling as it melted through. "Shoot! So he can still use his Heat Mode at that state!" Weiss said with panic.

Even more blood shot out, looking like a fine mist as groans of pain came from Suzi. The team were speechless, but they felt pity for what Suzi has to go through, it must have been very painful.

Lisa Lisa: S-Suzi's body is falling apart! If this keeps up... V-Very well. JoJo, use your Hamon on Suzi!

Joseph: Me?! I can't even punch her! Don't make me do this, I still have nightmares about chopping Von Stroheim's leg off!

"Why did you have to remind me?" Weiss and Blake said at the same time.

Lisa Lisa: I'll do it then.

Caesar: N-No, Coach! Let me do it.

Joseph: W-WaIt! I thought of something! Remember Hell Climb Pillar! We'll try that!

RWBY raised their eyebrows. "Hell Climb Pillar... All he did was use that oil sheet as a zipline, I can't connect it to the situation." Yang pondered. "Yeah, I wonder how is that relevant." her sister adds.

The show's colors went bright and colorful as Caesar gasped, looking at Joseph, and Joseph looked back holding up two fingers.

Joseph: You and me! Two types of Hamon!

Lisa Lisa: Two types? Oh!

Caesar: That's crazy!

Joseph: Crazy enough to work! Let's get this wanker, come on!

"Two types... What was it again?" Weiss asked. "I think it was hot and cold or something." Ruby shrugged.

Suzi's body broke apart even more as blood spurt out, causing Joseph and Caesar to gasp.

Caesar: Understood. JoJo, since you still kinda suck, follow my lead.

Joseph: Ye- hey! That was uncalled for!

Joseph nodded anyway.

"Here we go here we go!" Yang clapped excitedly as the rest of them grinned in excitement. There was a moment's pause.

"Wait for i-" Blake was cut off however.

Before Caesar suddenly sprinted forward.

Caesar: NIGERUNDAYO!

"Oh come on." the faunus whined.

Caesar and Joseph intersected, Joseph starting from Suzi's left and Caesar her right, before switching up their sides as Esidisi threw more blood at them. Joseph and Caesar breathed in, Joseph pouring Hamon energy his hands and striking Suzi's forehead and leg, while Caesar did the same, but placed both hands on her back, right below her heart. Light shine from the points of contact, a swirl of Hamon energy lighting up the background.

The team cheered in hype but they barely had any idea what's going on.

The narrator then said that Joseph creates a burst of positive Hamon! Caesar focuses negative Hamon on Suzi's heart! At that point, the Hamon is negative-positive zero!

A diagram appeared, showing blue, positive Hamon meeting with red, negative Hamon, creating a zone where no Hamon existed, protecting Suzi's heart.

"THAT MAKES SENSE." Ruby yelled. But no one seemed to agree with her. They watched this series for quite some time now they slowly started to just get along with it.

Suzi suddenly fell to her knees, her light blue, blank eyes wavered, before they transformed back into a deep blue, and tears came to them. Suddenly, a growth appeared on her back, and Esidisi's brain crawled out from under her blouse, tentacles waving wildly.

"Still alive, huh?!" the heiress snarled.

It jumped upwards and Lisa Lisa, who was still in a goddamn towel, just glared at the creature. "Oh come on, you're gonna perv on Lisa Lisa too?" Blake asked in annoyance.

Lisa Lisa: You've forced him out.

I suddenly landed on Joseph's back, who stood calmly as its tentacles waved around him. "Oh, he's gonna perv on Joseph." Blake calmed down.

"Wait, why is he just standing there?" Yang asked. "Took the words from my mouth." Ruby mumbled.

Caesar: JoJo!

Joseph just turned, letting the rising sun wash over him, and Esidisi.

Joseph: No, it's all right. He could use some Vitamin D.

Y: VITAMIN DEATH.

Caesar: That scumbag. Hiding away in a girl's body like that.

Joseph: No Caesar, you don't understand. I fought with him, so I realized something.

"Finally, he died." Ruby sighed in relief.

Esidisi's brain fell forward, disintegrating in the sunlight, and landed in Joseph's outstretched hand.

Joseph: He threw away his pride and did all he could to get the Stone for his allies. For thousands of years he lived his life to the fullest. Whether it was good or evil, I respect his life.

B: Character development.

W: I guess I can see a bit of George and Jonathan within him after all.

Esidisi's brain fully disintegrated, and Joseph clenched his hand as the ashes drifted away on the Mediterranean breeze.

W: That gross thing is finally gone.

R: Esidisi is quite good. He made the fight exciting.

Caesar: JoJo…

Y: Caesar, your next line is gonna be "You're so damn cool!" because I know that's what I'd say!

The scene pulled away from the island, the sun shining down from on high.

Y: Oh goddamnit.

**PhoenixClaw helped me with this chapter, they did most of the work I feel bad lmao.**


	43. YOU UTTER FOOL

The team ignored Yang's sulking. Back inside, Lisa Lisa now had clothes on, and summoned a small burst of Hamon to her hands, small sparks jumping between her fingers. She placed them on either side of Suzi's head.

Lisa Lisa: Suzi Q… While Esidisi controlled you, you must have been semiconscious. Answer this. Where is the stone headed?

Suzi: Switzerland… Saint Moritz… A package. An envelope with Madam Lisa Lisa's crest. The address is…

"Switzerland? Is it some kind of an amusement park?" Weiss asked. "I don't know, Phantom Blood was set in a place called England so..." Blake shrugged. "What's a Switzer and an Eng?" Ruby asked. "JoJo places are weird." Yang said.

As she spoke, images flashed by in the background, before the shot switched to outside, where Caesar was speaking with Messina.

Caesar: Switzerland? Are Kars and Wamuu there?

Messina nodded and grunted in response.

Messina: I just checked. A cargo train for Switzerland left ten minutes ago.

"The stone is on that train. They better intercept it or else it might be too late." Weiss stated.

A map appeared, the route the train would take, and they would take, the team was awestruck at the bizarre geography of the world.

It then cuts forward.

Joseph slammed the door of a car they had gotten for the trip, sitting in the passenger seat next to Caesar, while Lisa Lisa and Messina sat in the back, Suzi watching from behind the car. "Ooooh! Train action!" Ruby nudged Yang, watching old action movies, it might cheer her up. "Yeah. Yeah!" the blonde realized what's about to happen.

Lisa Lisa: We might have to break the law. Some of us may end up dead.

Joseph: Heh. I won't. Gonna show them that sparing me is the biggest and last mistake they ever made.

Caesar: I wasn't ready before, but now... It's a whole different story.

Messina: I'll eradicate them.

"Oh please, Messina. We know you won't do shit." Yang sneered.

Caesar turned the key and the car roared to life, purring, before they sped off. Suzi waved at them sadly as they went, before turning and walking away. However, the sound of screeching tires and Joseph's voice rang out.

Joseph: Oi, Suzi! Over here!

She turned around in surprise to see Joseph standing in the passenger seat, grinning at her. "Ughhh! What now?" Yang groaned. For some reason, Weiss and Blake find it amusing.

Joseph: This is goodbye for now, Suzi! But I'll be back in Venice one day! And you better be ready!

Joseph grinned wider and pointed at her, teasing her.

Suzi: R-Really?!

Joseph: Hell yeah! Heal those ugly wounds before then!

Suzi blushed as tears came to her eyes and she smiled, watching the car turn and drive away. She chased after it, waving. RWB smiled at the rather soft hearted airhead's reaction.

Suzi: JoJo, just make sure you come back here in one piece!

Joseph: Don't be pushy! You might be an old lady when I get back, but I'll be back! Au revoir!

Suzi: It's arrividerci!

She laughed as she picked up a rock and attempted to throw it at the car, but it clattered to the ground far from it.

Caesar: JoJo, it's arrividerci-

Joseph: Shut up, I know!

Saint Moritz, Switzerland

"So this is where they're heading." Blake said. "Yeah, it wasn't that far when the map earlier showed the route." Weiss said.

It was nighttime, with the only visible light coming from inside buildings, street lamps, and the moon. A white puppy was seen walking past a man in a trench coat and wide brimmed hat. "AWWWW! A PUPPY!" RWY cooed as Zwei barked. Blake was a bit alarmed but she finds it quite cute.

The man ignored it, walking away, and the puppy turned, walking into the street.

"Wait, is that Kars?! The turban seemed familiar!" Ruby noticed. "He better not do anything to the puppy or I swear-" Yang threatened.

There was a sudden bright light, and it turned its head to see a car driving towards it, the erratic nature suggesting the driver was drunk. "I think these guys will get to the critter first." Blake said. "No! Ughh! What imbeciles!" Weiss shrieked.

Inside, two drunken idiots laughed as one poured a glass of wine, and the other watched him, his eyes off the road. As the car closed in "OH COME ON! DON'T!" Ruby screamed as her teammates winced.

The man that had ignored the puppy lifted his arm, a sudden blade made from pure bone sliding out easily, before with a sudden light show, and movements too fast to see, the car swerved away and the blade slid back in. "Wait, what did Kars do?" Weiss asked.

The car, somehow manipulated by Kars, completely avoided the helpless dog. The team let out a sigh of relief. "Phew! Jeez!" Yang exhaled.

And the man that had been pouring the wine grinned drunkenly at his friend.

Unnamed man: Eyes on the road, fuckwit! Eh? Am I just drunk or... What's with your arms?

Unnamed man 2: What?

He looked down, and saw that both hands had been separated neatly in the middle of his forearms. Of course, with how drunk he was, he didn't think anything of it at all. "HUH?!" RWBY gasped.

"What did he just... Is it a forearm sword?" Ruby asked.

Unnamed man 2: Something's wrong with the wheel!

The first guy is stupid enough to not realize how severe the situation is, he shrugged and lifted his bottle to drink from it.

Car: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- *BOOM*

The car suddenly slammed into a wall and spun into the air, exploding into a fireball for no fucking reason. Yang bursted out laughing, but the team hadn't called her out on it by being unsympathetic. The dog watched, unharmed thanks to Kars' interference, while the Pillar Man just walked away calmly.

Kars: Esidisi hasn't called. He said he learned the Stone was in Venice.

"Yeah, your homeboy dead!" Yang boasted. "He... Saved that dog." Ruby said. "Yeah. Weird since if it's Dio he would have let it become a roadkill." Blake said. "I know Kars is evil but I think I like him more than Dio, just for that." Weiss said.

The camera closed into Kars' red eye, before revealing a sleeping Joseph, sat still in the car now wearing a wooly hat to protect him from the cold weather.

Messina: JoJo. Hey, wake up!

Joseph just grumbled, and Messina sighed as he got up, before driving his elbow down onto Joseph's head.

Messina: JoJo, wake up!

Joseph: Huh, What gives?

Caesar: JoJo, we've caught up!

5:00 p.m. 6 days until remaining ring dissolves

The team went silent as they observed the situation.

The train had stopped at a station, and the car was parked on the road next to the tracks.

Messina: They're in customs.

Lisa Lisa: it's less than an hour from the border to Saint Moritz. I'm glad we caught up.

Caesar: Look sharp, JoJo.

Joseph: Listen, I'm just saving my strength, that's all. Let's hurry up and get that Stone. Then we need to plan for the fight with Wamuu.

Caesar looked behind them as a car began honking obnoxiously, with Joseph turning around as well to see what the problem was, before opening the door and climbing out. "They got company." the faunus muttered.

Joseph: What the hell? Fuck off! If you want to go on, just pass us!

Joseph suddenly gasped, spotting the eagle symbols and insignias of the German army. "T-Those symbols are familiar." Ruby stuttered. "They are. I think I saw it during the battle with Santana." the heiress said.

Joseph: Nazi! What are they doing on the Swiss-Italian border?

One of the soldiers chuckled and grasped part of his uniform, an odd mechanical noise sounding out as he did so.

German Soldier: You're looking rather spry. My, how you've grown, Mr. Joestur.

Joseph: Wait. What did you say?

"That voice seems familiar." Yang said. "No way, if you are implying it's that guy, he blew up to pieces." Weiss argued. "Maybe a twin then?" the blonde said.

The Germans suddenly drove around them.

Joseph: Hey wait up! How the hell did you know my name you creepy fuck!?

There were about a dozen soldiers standing around the train, with one moving around inside it.

Soldier: We found it, Colonel!

The man was holding a brown package with a certain crest on it, causing everyone in the car and the team to gasp.

"The stone!" RWBY said in unison.

Lisa Lisa: That crest! It's the package!

The colonel was handed the package, and he tore the wrapping off, before grabbing the item within. The Red Stone dangled from its chain, held from the German's fingers.

Joseph: The Red Stone of Aja!

Lisa Lisa: Why do the Nazis want it?!

German Colonel: We are taking the Stone as a specimen for our research. For the past three weeks, we have been watching you in Venice. We stated when we lost our team in Rome. We saw your training. We saw Esidisi.

Joseph: Please don't tell me you also saw me peeping through Lisa Lisa's door.

"Pffft-" Ruby corpsed.

Lisa Lisa: What-

Caeaar and Messina: What-

Germans: What-

Joseph: NOTHING. EHEM. Please continue.

German Colonel: ... And we knew you were chasing the Stone. Our base is a lodge up ahead. Follow us. We want to ask you about the Stone and Kars. Let us work together, eh? We are not complete strangers, JoJo.

"My gut says it is Stroheim." Blake said. "Your gut is fat." Yang teased. "S-Shut up!"

Joseph: Hey! What in fuck's name are you blabbing about?! Don't think you know me, you fucker!

Messina: So the Germans are here. I didn't expect the Third Reich to show up!

Caesar: Coach?!

Lisa Lisa: We have no choice. At least Kars doesn't have the Stone. It could've been worse.

A map of several European countries showed up, with the narrator… narrating about Germany. About places RWBY didn't and probably will never know about.

Narrator: at that time, the German army was marching across Europe. They wanted to ensure their rule was permanent.

The power of the mask and Red Stone would solve their problem perfectly. The Germans needed the ultimate power of immortality to conquer the world!

Weiss shivered, it really reminded her of Atlas military during the great war. Their pursuit for power is jarring.

Five hours later - 10:00 p.m.

A cabin covered in snow with the lights on took center screen, however, boots crunching through snow drew the eye. The man wearing them closed in on the cabin, and placed his hands on the wall of the building. Kars' familiar voice suddenly rang out.

"... Kars." Ruby whispered. "Why are you whispering, it's not like he can hear you or anything." Yang chuckled. What Kars said next made their jaws drop.

Kars: I'll read the heat inside. The fireplace is lit. Four lights on the wall, two on the ceiling. Two on the desk… no, three. Four humans standing by the wall. From the right, their heights are 178 cm, 174 cm, 181 cm, 178 cm. One human is by the fireplace. He's 183 cm tall. Five humans, all male.

"We're still lucky there's no Grimm as smart as the Pillar Men." Weiss gulped in fear. "Imagine being a Huntsman but Grimms are replaced by Pillar Men." Blake said with a grin, aiming to scare someone. "Stooop!" Ruby whined.

Kars took a step back, before summoning his arm blade. He sped along the wall with one clean slice, going from high, smoothly to low, back up, then back down, to account for the heights of everyone inside. The speed at which he moved knocked his hat off, and he spun his arm to retract the blade. He stood, outlined by the large moon and glared with red eyes at the wall. The team were still awestruck by the beautiful moon in their world.

Inside, blood was splattered along the walls as five bodies lay on the ground, decapitated, while a man sat dead with another man's head on top of his own. "Oh-OH! Ughh! It's- ughh I think I will skip lunch for today..." Ruby winced, Weiss and Blake were covering their eyes while Yang was absolutely disgusted.

Kars: One, two… that's four. And five.

Kars stood on the windowsill, observing his work, before his eyes slowly drifted to a figure he somehow hadn't seen. The team raised their eyebrows, how come that guy wasn't eviscerated?

Figure: So you're Kars? You're fast. In just a few hours you heard about your friend's death, then learned we had obtained the Stone, and have come for it. And this brutal, calculated assault… none of my men made a sound as they died.

"That voice... I really think it is him." Blake said. The others gulped, slowly starting to believe her. "But how? Did he turn in to a zombie or something? If so, then wouldn't Kars just devour him? How did he come back from the dead?" Weiss analyzed.

The man was the Colonel from before, although his face was still shadowed by his hat. Kars jumped into the room, eyeing him.

Kars: I'm sure there were five men in this room. So, why can't I sense your body heat?

Colonel: Heh. Why won't you come closer to find out?

He brought out his arm blade, readying himself for battle, before Joseph's voice suddenly rang out from behind the colonel, and through a door. "Oh boy, it's Joseph." Ruby whispered. Joseph opened the door to the room, angrily glaring at the occupants.

Joseph: Hey, dickheads! Do I have to wait forever for foo- HOLY-

His question was ignored by both of the other occupants in the room as he noticed the mutilated corpses around, as Kars suddenly jumped into the air and brought down his Bone Blade onto the colonel's head. Joseph gasped when he saw who it was.

Joseph: Kars!

The Colonel's glove shredded, revealing a robotic hand holding onto the blade. Kars' eyes widened in surprise.

Kars: it's mechanical!

Joseph, meanwhile, focused on something else, watching as the Colonel's hat split, revealing the man beneath.

Joseph: You're… Stroheimu!

"I CALLED IT, I FREAKING CALLED IT." Blake said out of hype. "Wait! I don't get it, why is his hand mechanical?! Is he a robot now or something?" Yang asked. "Huh, what a surprise. Maybe he's like General Ironwood." Weiss pondered

"Huh? What is it about the General?" Yang asked. "Didn't you guys know? His body is mechanical!" the heiress revealed causing Ruby to gasp. "Weiss... How could you?!" she grimaced.

W: What?

R: You peeped on him when he was bathing?!

_To be continued!_

Y: NIIIIIICE! Huh?

B: Pfft- haha, didn't know you were like that, Weiss.

W: N-NO! Stop being concussed, it's nothing like that!

Y: Oh goddamnit, I thought you girls already forgot about that concussed thingy...

W: it's what Winter told me, but she doesn't know for sure how he ended up like that.

R: Maybe because of battles he participated in?

W: Probably.

Yang's stomach began to grumble. Blake smirked "You know what would be fun? Pizza."

Weiss rolled her eyes "It better not be Dio this time..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ruby asked. "Dio delivered the pizza when we were watching episode 9." Blake explained. "I... I hate him." Ruby frowned "But maybe he isn't that bad in person..." she added. "It means we can ask him about the other casts of the show if he did show up." Blake said as she picked up her scroll.

"MEANWHILE." Yang obnoxiously yelled and pressed the remote.

Joseph: Stroheim! DOUBLE SHOCK! Kars… And Stroheim, Who I thought was blown to bits in Mexico! They're both right here!

"It's like seeing a ghost I bet." Ruby chuckled. "I think this is weirder than that." Weiss said. "Don't you mean... Bizarre?" Yang grinned. "Shuuuut up!" Blake and RW groaned.

Joseph: Kars is here! And Stroheim too! His hand is metal, and his face is wrapped in strange machinery! The Germans are hiding incredible medical technology… is it for military use? Is that what saved you, Stroheim?

Stroheim turned to him with a grin, as the red eye piece over his right eye flipped up.

Stroheim: JoJo, even hell can't keep me.

Joseph: S-Should I be happy? He's not exactly a bad guy, but he's a German soldier. And I don't like how he struts around. Still, I'm a bit happy. No wonder you know me, you sneaky wanker.

Stroheim: I DON'T NEED HELP THIS TIME, I NEED YOU TO WATCH ME WORK.

Joseph grinned at Stroheim's words, before taking a step back and wincing at the glare Kars was sending at him. The Pillar man was completely ignoring Stroheim's grip on his arm in favor of staring daggers through Joseph.

Joseph: Holy shit, you're pissed. How'd you know it was me?

Kars: Don't talk to me.

Joseph grinned and threw his arm to the side.

Joseph: Y-You think I'm gonna let you psyche me out, Kars?!

Kars just kept staring at him, causing sweat to roll down the side of his chiseled face. He suddenly pointed at the boy, calmly. "Kars was the intimidating one of the bunch." Yang said. "Yeah, those are the eyes of a killer right there." Ruby adds.

"He looks linda feminine though. Have you girls noticed?" Blake asked. "Of course, he is the pretty boy of the trio." Yang smirked.

Kars: JoJo… Once I take the Stone, I'm going to tear you apart. Too bad Whammu is in Greece, but I can't allow a Hamon-User that could beat Esidisi to live.

Joseph: Are you speaking as a warrior? Or do you just want revenge, Kars?!

As the two warriors glared at each other, Stroheim, Who was still grasping Kars' blade and seemingly forgotten, spoke up.

Stroheim: Oi, Kars! Look here, I will be your final opponent!

Kars: No machine can stop me!

Stroheim: Oh? You think so?

**DER MENSCH, IST BOSE!**

"OH THIS MUSIC AGAIN!" Ruby squealed.

Suddenly, Stroheim's other arm bent fully around his back, in a way that most certainly would have dislocated several bones, or would have required the breaking of others to make possible. He pinched Kars' hand, and Joseph blinked in shock. "So he is a cyborg! Like the General!" the heiress exclaimed while the three watched in awe.

Joseph: Arms don't bend like that! Are both of his limbs mechanical?! Holy shi-

Stroheim pinched down harder, and the sound of tearing flesh was made apparent as Stroheim grinned widely..

Stroheim: AND NOW!

The flesh on Kars' hand was ripped off, and the Pillar Man hissed as he managed to break free from the german's grasp and jump away. Yang winced and imagined hiw much it would hurt.

Narrator: His fingers grip at 1950 kilograms per square centimeter, almost twice Santana's strength!

Stroheim suddenly slammed both of his heels together, stood up as straight as a board, and threw his left arm high into the air for a Nazi salute, or a Seig Heil. His grin widened along with the team.

*WAPSH*

Stroheim: **BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAKA** ** MONO GAAAAAAA!** DOITSU NO KAGAKUWA, **SEKAI ICHIII! **

(This is one of the dialogues I just can't put in English, it has to be in that format, I'm sorry)

Stroheim: MY POWER IS BASED ON SANTANA'S ABILITYYYY! I, STROHEIM, WILL FUCK YOU UP!

Y: AWESOME!

R: Stroheim is so hype!

W: Well, I'd be glad to have him on the heroes' side.

B: No wonder Joseph said he missed him.

He reached down and grasped a random golf ball from a table, his mechanical hand twirling around which Ruby finds funny.

Stroheim: And so, Kars… we've calculated how much we should reduce you to eliminate your regenerative abilities...

He crushed the golf ball easily, a difficult feat for a normal human.

Stroheim: I'll pluck you like a chicken, one damn square centimeter at a time! Oi, JoJo!

He spun and threw the crushed ball at Joseph, who quickly blocked it with a wince and a small 'ouch! damn you!' causing Ruby and Yang to chuckle.

Stroheim: Don't you dare feel sorry for me... MY PROUD NEW MECHANICAL FOOOOOOORM, IS THE PEAK AND THE PRIDE OF MOTHERFUCKING ARYAN SCIENCE AT IT'S FINEST! YOU COULD SAY, I HAVE TRASCENDED MY HUMANITY, JOJO!

Y: HOLY SHIT!

W: Indeed!

B: i am... I'm speechless.

R: AW! IMAGINE HOW HE'D FARE AGAINST A GOLIATH!

He pulled the front of his uniform to the side, revealing a mechanical torso, with a machine gun jutting from where his belly button should have been, with an ammo belt falling to the ground with how large it was.

Stroheim: KURAE KARS! THIS FUCKING MACHINE GUN CAN FIRE 600 ROUNDS PER MINUTE THROUGH A 30MM PLATING OF ARMOR, I WILL TURN YOU TO SWISS CHEESE! AAAA-

Joseph: H-his torso is mechanical too?!

*BRATATATATATATATATATATATA*

Kars attempted to dive backward just as Stroheim opened fire, sending bullets flying by the dozens and tearing through both him and the wall of the house.


	44. Icy grip

**In the spirit of my damn birthday, I'll upload two chapterd within the span of 8 hours.**

Y: FUCKIN' AWESOOOOME!

B: Ughh, it's so loud!

R: I wonder if that's how Coco feels like whenever she fights...

W: I wouldn't trade accuracy over rate of fire however.

Lisa Lisa: What is that?!

Caesar: Its coming from downstairs!

Back downstairs, Kars had been blown into the snow, but was now managing to stand his ground against the hail of bullets. "Yeah! Pluck him like a chicken, Stroheim! Show us how they do it in Germ!" Yang cheered.

Kars: The Stone will be mine! Esidisi fought like a madman just to get it, I won't let him die for nothing!

Suddenly, his Bone Blade began glowing brightly, causing Stroheim to take a cautionary step back while still firing his stomach gun, it piqued the team's curiosity too. "I guess it's time for Kars to show us what he got." Weiss said with caution.

_AYAYAYAYYYYYYY_

Kars: I suppose I shall tell you… I control light! SHINING SABRES!

He began swinging his arm, bisecting each bullet before they could pierce him, splitting them into perfect halves. "H-He's quick!" Weiss exclaimed. "Uncle Qrow once showed me a technique to parry bullets, but that involves- it didn't involve slicing each one specially from an automatic machine gun with armor piercing bullets!" Ruby was awestrucked at Kars' swordplay.

"No way a bone can deflect that!" Blake exclaimed. "I guess fighting Kars in a brawl is out of the question." Yang chuckled nervously.

Even at 600 hundred rounds per minute, not a single bullet was able to reach Kars. Stroheim began sweating, watching in awe.

Stroheim: I-Impossible… that blade is made of hardened bone and skin! It shouldn't be able to deflect bullets, let alone slice them in half!

The cyborg ran out of ammo and just fucking stood there.

Stroheim: Here he comes, here he comes, here he comes, here he comes, here he comes, here he comes!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE, YOU IDIOT!" Yang yelled.

Kars closed in, and swung his blade, causing a shimmering sound to ring out as he did so. As the blade closed in, Stroheim was able to witness exactly what was happening, of course letting out an unneccessary scream. The edge wasn't a simple wedge, but instead it was moving at incredibly high speeds. Tiny, sharp claws like shark teeth were sliding along the outer edge of the blade. Each blade refracted light, making the blade look as though it were glowing. Kars slid past Stroheim, landing in a crouch after having cut through his body and arm. "Ooooh... Good thing Stroheim was a machine otherwise that won't be pretty..." Ruby winced. "It just sliced through him with ease, like Stroheim isn't even there. Kars is totally on a different level than Esidisi or Wamuu..." Blake narrated.

Stroheim: We can't win! Not with my weapons or any modern technology! We can't beat him!

Just as he finished, his body finally fell apart, as if registering that it had been cut. His torso split into two parts, and his right arm fell off. Luckily, both places that he had been split were fully mechanical, meaning he was in no danger of dying due to blood loss.

Kars turned to the collapsed form of the German, calmly, as Joseph still stood in the house watching.

Kars: And what was Santana? Nothing but a child! He was a guard dog! He couldn't compare to us.

Y: Wait, how did he know Santana's name? Didn't Stroheim named him?

B: Maybe Santana had no name in the first place and Kars just rolled along with their name.

W: Goes to show that Santana was nothing compared to the trio, huh?

Joseph: K-Kars! That ice cold sheen! An edge that can cut bullets! I can't block that thing with my bare hands! Even with concentrated Hamon, it would slice right through me!

R: Why would you even think of-

As he thought to himself, Kars had picked up Stroheim's upper body and was rifling through his pockets, looking for the stone, all while walking towards a massive drop at the edge of an icy cliff. Joseph quickly ran out after them, before slowing down to walk alongside Kars, several feet to his left.

Joseph: To be honest, I want to run away! He's too dangerous. But I can't just let him take the Stone! If he gets it, it's game over... Damn it all! I just want to divorce Wamuu! Was this in my horoscope?!

The line made the team chuckle.

Kars, having searched all of Stroheim's pockets, saw one final one he hadn't yet searched.

Kars: The Stone is in this pocket. The Red Stone Of Aja! I have waited 4– no, 5,000 years for this! And at last it is mine. It was destined to fall into my hands!

He grabbed the ruby red stone from Stroheim's pocket, looking at it in glee. "... SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING." Ruby screamed. Joseph called Kars' attention, to which the Pillar Man glared at him menacingly.

Kars:_ You wait right there. **I'll kill you soon.**_

That line sent chills down RWBY's spine.

Joseph: T-That bastard… H-He really does hate me! If he used that thing I'm essentially fucked!

Y: NOOOOO!

Stroheim: Kars… you utter imbecile… don't think you've beaten me yet.

**DER MENSCH! IST BOSE.**

"Stroheim's not done!" Blake said. "He has to have something!" Weiss said.

Stroheim looked up with a glare, the machinery on his eye flipping upwards. Suddenly, his eye split, revealing it to have been mechanical like his torso and arms, with some kind of laser hidden within it. Kars took a step back in shock, and Stroheim pushed himself up with a cry. "Now what's that gonna do?" Yang asked silently.

Stroheim: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? GERMAN SCIENCE, IS THE BEST!

From where he stood, Joseph couldn't see the laser, and simply assumed Stroheim was boasting for no reason.

Joseph: Stroheim, you absolute retard! This is not the time to boast about German Science!

The laser in his eye jutted out, charging up.

The team were at the edge of their seats, anticipating the attack. Kars snarled, not knowing what might happen, but ready for whatever it was.

Stroheim: UV LASER, ACTIVATE!

There was a blue glow, before a beam of concentrated Ultra Violet light blasted through Kars' hand and his cheek. "Wait, that was it?" Yang asked.

Joseph gasped as Kars took a step back in pain, while the Red Stone flew through the air.

It hit the snow with a 'thump,' before it began sliding down the hill they stood on. "Oh, oh, oh!" Ruby yelled.

Joseph: H-Hey, it's sliding down the slope!

Storheim looked over, and his eyes widened. At the end of the slope was… the cliff!

Stroheim: Damn it! The stone is sliding towards the cliff!

B: Oh boy.

Kars grit his teeth as the hole in his hand heard, with the one in his cheek taking a moment extra. Back at the house, Lisa Lisa, Caesar, and Messina had finally reached the room the fight had started in. Caesar investigates the hole in the wall, grabbing it.

Y: A bit too late for the action, yeah?

W: They could have ganged up on Kars if they were a bit quicker!

B: That is if they can fight his Light Mode.

Caesar: W-What the…?

Caesar finally spotted the trio in the distance and quickly pointed them out.

Caesar: There! It's Kars and JoJo!

Back with the original trio, Kars leaped forward and began sprinting after the Stone. Stroheim struggled to move, before shouting at Joseph.

Stroheim: JOJO. GO AFTER THE STONE, IF THAT SCUM GETS TO IT WE ARE ALL SCREWED!

Joseph ran forward, trying his best not to slip on the snow. To his right he saw Kars also sprinting, and winced.

Y: Wait, why is Joseph suddenly in front of Kars, didn't Kars got a headstart?

R: Silly Yang. You do realize that Joseph had mastery over THE JOESTAR SECRET TECHNIQUE.

Joseph: This freak... He's moving so fast! He plans to grab the stone and fall off the cliff! He won't stop for the edge! Damn! That cliff is hundreds of meters high! Kars wouldn't even break a toe, but it'd be certain death for me!

Kars began slowly passing him, solely focused on the stone while Joseph began slowing down. Stroheim watched, angry at his inability to do anything.

W: I don't understand. Why can't Kars just slice his leg off or something?

B: Yeah, he could take his time to find it without worrying about JoJo.

Storheim: He's caught up! JoJo plans to slow down at the edge! But not Kars! Jojo can't win!

Joseph: I won't let this twat have the stone!

Stroheim: RUN HARD, JOJO!

"RUN HAAARD, GIOOO GIOOO!" Ruby chuckled, mimicking Stroheim's accent.

Kars looked back with a smirk, not winded at all.

Kars: JoJo, when I reach down to grab the stone, I'll be vulnerable. You'll kick me then, won't you? You'll attack me with Hamon, even if the stone falls. Will that work, JoJo?

Joseph winced, trying to think up a way through the situation. Caesar and the others finally got close enough to see what was going on, but not close enough to help stop Kars.

Caesar: JoJo… He's…

Y: Caesar could just... Shoot Kars with his bubble launcher, right?

B: if only it was that easy...

Kars suddenly dove forward, grabbing for the stone, while Joseph himself leaped into the air and brought his leg down.

Joseph: Here's that kick you ordered!

Kars suddenly leaped over Joseph's leg, having grabbed the stone by its chain with his own legs.

Stroheim: HWOAAAAAAUUGHHHH! (I died at this part)

R:** *wheeze***

W: Oh my gosh! That scream! These voices!

Y: FOOL! GERMAN THROATS ARE THE FUCKING BEST!

Kars grinned maliciously down at Joseph, Who simply smirked back.

Joseph: What's with that arrogant grin? I'm the one who should smile. I expected as much, a trick like that was really not good enough! My kick was aimed at the snow, to use it as a brake!

Caesar: TELL HIM TO EAT SHIT, JOJO!

As his leg dug into the ground and anchored him in place, a large chunk of snow slammed into Kars' face, disorienting him long enough for Joseph to grab the Stone from his leg.

Joseph: EAT SHIT ASSHOLE! FALL OFF THIS CLIFF!

However, before he could float for too long, a second bone blade erupted from Kars' calf and dug into Joseph's shoulder. Thankfully, Kars had been far enough away that it didn't dig in deep enough to be dangerous, but it still hurt. He was swtifly dragged down into the ravine with Kars, screaming.

Joseph: What the fuck?! A blade from the foot?!

Stroheim: JOJOOOOOOOOOOOO!

R: Ahaha! He's so darn loud!

Y: He is! Holy shit!

B: My ears hurt!

As the two of them fell, Caesar, Lisa Lisa, and Messina reached the edge of the cliff alongside Stroheim.

Caesar, Lisa Lisa, and Messina: JOJO!

Stroheim: He's... Falling!

Back with Joseph, he cried out as the blade began melting the small amount of flesh that it was touching in his shoulder, like Santana had attempted to do with him back in Mexico.

Joseph: T-That blade! Kars' blade is melding with my body! Gyagh! Son of a bitch!

Narrator: it's 175 meters to the bottom! Five seconds until impact!

Y: WOAH SHIT!

R: He better come up with something and quick!

W: I guess we'll see what he can pull off this time!

Joseph: Falling with this guy? No thanks! Clinging Hamon!

He reached out and managed to wrap his hand around an icicle hanging down, and pulsed Hamon through his hand and it. Due to the icicle simply being frozen water, as well as the fact that a few drops of water were sliding down it, he was able to easily stick to it without slipping. They both hung there for a brief moment, with Joseph wincing.

B: I guess that makes sense?

W: Has it already been 5 seconds?

Joseph: Gah! S-So… heavy! Howmuch do you weigh?!

Kars: About 91 kilo- That stone will be mine!

Joseph: There it is… it's that tenacity that scares me the most! I'm best at exploiting negligence… so a tenacious foe is the worst! It's the opposite of negligence!

Kars: it will be mine!

*DING DONG*

"UGHH! The pizza is here!" Weiss groaned. "Pause it!" Blake said.

"What- why?!" Yang asked. "It's gonna be Dio!" Blake whispered. "Well he can go fuck himse-" Ruby grabbed the remote and paused it in excitement.

As Weiss opened the door, it was unfortunately, not the person they were looking for. Just some ordinary guy.

"Hmm... Do you work with a guy named Dio?" Weiss asked the pizza guy as she grabbed some cash from her wallet. "Dio... Oh! You mean the almighty emperor and rightful ruler of the world?" he asked as he grabbed the payment.

The team glanced at eachother. "Yeah..."

"He's so charming-" Weiss shuts the door and brought the pizza to the table.

Play.

Kars suddenly attempted to reach upwards, causing Joseph to instinctively try and lean away from him. The pressure was too much for the icicle, and it quickly broke in half. As they began falling again, Joseph saw a small outcropping with more icicles hanging from beneath it.

Joseph: More icicles! I have to get this blade out first…wait! I can just send Hamon through the blade! Take this, Kars!

Kars: Just as I thought…

Joseph quickly stopped, looking at Kars in shock as he smirked at him.

Blake grabbed a slice of pizza "That can't be good."

Kars: I knew you'd try and use my blade to counterattack. In that case… into the cliff with you!

He suddenly kicked out while dislodging his blade from Joseph's shoulder, sending Joseph flying at the cliff wall they were falling past. Joseph slammed into it, grunting in pain, and causing several of the icicles above them to fall, the team gasped. Kars' blade began glowing, and Joseph cringed in fear.

Y: OH NO!

R: AAAAAAAAAAA- ***chomps on a slice***

Kars: And then…!

Joseph: Aghh! You can't slice me I'm not a goddamn pizza!

Caesar: He's waiting for Joseph to rebound! JoJo won't be able to dodge!

Kars: I'll slice you in half and pick the stone up at the bottom!

RWBY: NoooOOOOOOOooooo!

Kars sliced forward, but before Joseph was cut in two, he held the Red Stone Of Aja directly in the bone blade's path. Kars' eyes widened in fear, and he quickly retracted his blade while Joseph smirked. "Y-Yes! The stone!" Weiss cheered.

"Quick thinking as always!" Ruby complimented.

B: Wait, why can't he just slice him somewhere else without hitting the stone? I doubt Joseph can react faster than Kars, Kars parried all of Stroheim's-

Y: Shut up! Blake! Stop hoping for something that will kill JoJo! We already lost 1 beautiful big boy, we don't wanna lose another!

Kars: You-!

Joseph: Y-You wouldn't cut this, would you, you fucker? You won't chop the stone in half along with me! I can use your tenacity as a defensive measure! Hamon kick! Take this, Kars!

Joseph's theme, Overdrive, kicked in as Joseph attacked, booting Kars away from him and towards the opposite wall. As Kars flew away, Joseph reached up and grabbed a falling Icicle, pulsing Hamon through it so it wouldn't slip. He then knocked the icicle into another one, causing them to both stick together Dusto Hamon. He continued to make an icicle rope that reached further and further up.

"AWESOME!" Yang and Ruby roared. Blake smiled and Weiss had her mouth wide open.

Kars: He's making a rope?! But the icicles are falling with us! They'll never reach the top!

As soon as he said this, another rope of icicles suddenly connected with Joseph's, completing the chain.

Caesar: in that case, I'll lend a hand!

R and Y began applauding, Weiss slowly clapped her hands. "Very nice, Caesar." Blake complimented.

At the edge of the cliff, Caesar had his own rope of icicles, and was grinning down into the ravine. Kars watched in shock as he fell further and further away from Joseph and the Red Stone, while Joseph just grinned down at him. When Kars had disappeared into the darkness of the ravine, Joseph looked back up.

Caesar: Nice timing, eh, JoJo?

Stroheim: Since when do you two work so well together?

Caesar: Well, an icicle rope was some bullshit only JoJo could come up with, it's predictable.

Joseph: And you managed to follow along, it means you can come up with bullshit just as good as me.

Caesar's eyes widened when he realized that he HAD just been thinking like Joseph. RWBY laughed out loud at the look on his face, it was priceless.

Caesar: W-What?!

Joseph: Niceu, niceu! VERRRRRY NICEU, CAESAR-CHAN! Now, if Lisa Lisa is up there, give her a message! The Stone is safe! I kept it from him!

R: Awww! They're like bffs now!

B: Probably what Jonathan and Dio would be if Dio wasn't such a scumbag.

W: You mean the almighty emperor and rightful ruler of the- oh great, that guy had me saying it too.

Lisa Lisa: That was close! Pull him on up, Caesar.

Messina: Now, my German friend… your body is even more durable than theirs are. If you stop with the snobbery, we can work together.

Stroheim: RIGHT. WE GERMANS ARE THE BEST WHEN IT COMES TO COOPERATING, WHICH IS WHY WE ARE SO POWERFUL!

Back in the ravine, Kars was free falling towards the rocky bottom. As he fell, he spotted two small flowers that had managed to bloom despite the harsh cold and lack of soil. "What's this had to-" Ruby was cut off. He narrowed his eyes, and to make sure he didn't destroy the natural beauty of the world, slammed his hand into the cliff next to him. This sent him zipping back and forth as he crashed against both sides of the cliff again and again, until he slammed down into the snow. "What?" the team asked in unison, why would this guy do such a thing? He basically showed Esidisi level of weirdness.

He slowly got up, dusting himself off, before looking down to make sure the flowers were alright.

Y: That was... Oddly nice of him.

R: Really weird though. I guess he is okay with killing humans but not fauna or flora.

B: Sets him apart from Dio, basically.

After seeing that they were, he stared back up the cliff side, but was unable to see Joseph. He stood calmly for a moment, staring at nothing, before suddenly exploding into insane laughter.

"HOLY FUCKING HELL! That scared me!" Yang jumped up in shock. Ruby and Weiss glanced at eachother with weirded out expression while Blake was trying to think if Kars had gone insane from bouncing around the cliff wall on his head.

B: Concussion maybe? He hit his head and bounced off so...

Y: Ughh... Stop.

After calming down, with a few chuckles here and there, he stared back upwards, now deadly serious.

Kars: JoJo, you're a lucky one. I'll let you hold the stone for me, another day.

With that, he walked off into the darkness.

Y: Ughh, what a weirdo.

The next scene that appeared showed a snowy mountain range and a small town, with the words 'five days until the remaining ring dissolves,' overhead, reminding the team that Joseph needs to get his shit together for Wamuu. The group was relaxing on the balcony of a small diner, JoJo was eating food, while the rest of the group was watching over something far in the distance with a pair of binocular.

Joseph: So, this is Switzerland's famous Saint Moritz. A winter sports hub often called 'sun valley'. Chic, relaxed, and sophisticated. A resort the wealthy visit on the holidays. Even the cats look like they're owned by actresses!

R: It's kinda convinient that Joseph narrates the background of the place, it must be weird for the characters in the show because he is just talking to himself.

W: You only noticed that now? Dio and Jonathan did it quite alot.

Joseph eyed a white cat that was strutting along the railing of the balcony, and tossed a small piece of shrimp near it. It looked down curiously, before turning up its nose. Joseph raised an eyebrow at it.

Joseph: Fussy little thing, not even a glance for shrimp. This little princess doesn't know a thing about the real world. Well then… would this smoked salmon suit your palate?

The cat immediately hopped down and padded over to his chair.

Blake raised an eyebrow, curious to what Joseph was planning.

They all said in unison "What is he doing?"

Joseph: Now, now! I've found your preference. Reach, reach!

He began teasing the cat, lowering his fork, but then pulling it up just before the cat could grab the salmon.

Joseph: just a bit more! Stretch up a bit more! Gotcha!

He suddenly swept the cats legs out from under it, causing it to yowl and fall onto its butt.

"What an asshole!" Yang exclaimed. Weiss and Ruby glanced at the faunus to which Blake simply raised a eyebrow. "I was expecting you to be offended." Weiss mentioned. "I kinda saw that one coming." the raven haired faunus shrugged.

It hissed and ran away while Joseph chuckled.

He turned back to his plate, and grew melancholy.

Joseph: No, no. That was mean of me. It's just because I'm on edge. Five days till the ring dissolves… Kars is serious about killing me. I can feel the threats closing in. I have to relax. I'm the one always saying you can't mope about stuff.

R: But you didn't have to do that... Poor kitty.

Lisa Lisa: JoJo, what are you doing? Come here and look!

Joseph: yes ma'am! Be right there!

Caesar narrowed his eyes as he looked at a building far in the distance, clenching his fists. The team took note of this. A rather bad feeling crawling up to Yang's gut.

Lisa Lisa: that building is the address that Esidisi put on the package.

Messina: looks like an old, closed down hotel. A perfect hideout for Kars during the day. The windows are boarded up. No sunlight in there.

Ruby clasped her hands in excitement "Yang! Are you excited? Joseph's gonna be divorced!"

Yang observed the expression on Caesar's face, he was gritting his teeth as he spitefully glared at the building Messina was talking about. Blake and Weiss grew silent, much to Ruby's confusion.

However, after realizing what her little sister said, her face lit up "HELL YEAH."


	45. Bubble buddy vs Darude Sandstorm II

Caesar: I'm sure Kars lives there during the day. I bet he's waiting for Wamuu.

"That's perfect!" Ruby exclaimed. "Yeah. He had nowhere to go if 4 hamon users cornered him." Weiss agreed. Yang took a slice of the pizza.

Lisa Lisa: So what's the plan?

Caesar: That's easy! We should blitz him now!

Messina: I agree. Kars cannot go out during daylight. We have the advantage.

Lisa Lisa: JoJo?

Joseph: I refuse.

Messina, Lisa Lisa, and Caesar: Eh?

The team trusts Joseph's judgement. Watching him throughout his journey, they are pretty sure he had something sensible to say.

Joseph: I think it's more dangerous with the sun up. Listen, Kars has lived for thousands of years like this. He won't have left himself defenseless!

Caesar: What?!

W: That's right... Kars has proven himself to be smart. I'm sure he realized what disadvantage he was in, he probably gathered vampires for all we know...

R: I think I get it... Woo! I'm finally starting to think like a Joestar.

B: We all are. But Caesar...

Joseph: Walking into his lair would be suicidal! I won't go! It'd be like a bug walking into a web!

Caesar: Where is this coming from..? JoJo, this isn't like you at all. Are you... Are you scared?

Joseph: I'll take Sun Tzu's advice here. Only fight when victory is assured. I said I won't go!

Blake's ears perked up at the mention of that name. "He was having doubts. I mean, Kars already showed that he was pretty fucking terrifying." Yang understands her man.

Suddenly, Caesar grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close to shout in his face.

Caesar: ARE YOU CHICKENING OUT?!

Joseph: Chickening out? My head is cool. I'm thinking straight. We have to wait for his move! Also, keep it down, you're starting to sound like Stroheim...

Caesar: You want a sure victory?! Kars is alone! There's four of us! You, me, Messina and Coach Lisa Lisa- We have the numbers! We have to strike now, before Wamuu arrives!

Joseph: Caesar, you're going off half-cocked! Keep your head. Calm down and think. If we walk in there, he's the one in control. We don't know the building's layout like he does and it's not like we can blow it all up to expose him to the sun. The possibility of us getting picked off one by one is high.

*RIIIP*

WBY jumped as the leader opened a bag of chips. "What? It's getting intense, I need something crunchy to chew on." Ruby said. "Ughhh! They are both making valid points! I don't know which one is right!" Weiss was ready to tear her hair out.

Caesar: I'm not half-cocked! I'm gonna end this! I'll finish the fight that killed both of our grandfathers! I'll destroy Kars!

Joseph: You'll finish it?! What about our dead grandfathers?! Who cares?! Don't drag the dead into this, you idiot!

Caesar: What did you say, JoJo?!

Joseph: Family you've never met doesn't mean shit! They might be cool and all, but come on, man. Only a complete moron would die for that!

"Wha- I thought you don't like having the dead disrespected, Joseph, come on, be consistent." Blake whined, referring to Joseph's first scuffle with Caesar, unknown to them, the second and the last one will start just about shortly.

Caesar's eyes widened before he grit his teeth. There was a visible flare of Hamon, and Joseph took a step back as Messina and Lisa Lisa got ready to intervene.

Messina: Caesar?

Caesar: Watch your mouth, JoJo!

Caesar suddenly threw an uppercut at JoJo, throwing him onto his back and splitting his lip. JoJo spat out some blood before holding his jaw. The team gasped, they knew Caesar had beef with Kars but he didn't know it was this intense.

Joseph: What the fuck do you think you're—?!

Caesar attempted to stomp on him but Joseph's strong trunk prevented him from doing so, the bigger man stood up angrily.

They began trading punches, Joseph landing a left hook on Caesar's cheek, while Caesar slammed his fist into Joseph's stomach.

Joseph: A sucker punch?! No dignity!

Caesar: Oh, it's fucking on!

Joseph: What the hell is wrong with you, Caesar?!

Caesar: Shut the fuck up, JoJo!

Lisa Lisa: Caesar, stop it!

Messina: You too, JoJo!

They each landed a punch on each other's face, and as they fell back Lisa Lisa grabbed Caesar, while Messina grabbed Joseph. They each gasped for air as they glared at each other, blood dripping from their mouths and noses.

The team were silent during the entire scuffle. Their mouths agape, speechless at what just happened.

Joseph: Y-You fucker… Have you lost your goddamn mind?! You're acting like a bonehead!

Caesar: JoJo… I thought you'd understand inheriting a battle like this… I thought you carry the same pride in your name like I was. I thought... I thought you're different. I was wrong. I'm going.

Lisa Lisa: Caesar, JoJo is right. It's too dangerous. We don't know what might be in there. We will wait for Kars. That's an order, Caesar. Protecting the Stone is our first objective. Anything else comes second.

The team still had nothing left to say as Caesar had his back turned on the three hamon warriors. The blonde italian was silent for awhile.

Lisa Lisa: Caesar?

Caesar: Coach, I'm sorry. I can't obey. You know this is a blood issue. It's a Zeppeli problem! I can't leave it unsettled while I know where Kars is! I can't sit back and just wait for him to come!

Caesar leaped off the balcony while they watched. After a moment, Messina turned to Lisa Lisa and raised an eyebrow.

Messina: Well?

Lisa Lisa: Follow him and stop him from entering, even if it means force.

Joseph: C-Caesar… why? Why are you so grim all of a sudden? If he wants me to fight Kars, I'll fucking fight. But not now! Why is he in a hurry? If anything, I'm the one with the rings, I should be the one who-

Lisa Lisa: JoJo, you've touched upon a piece of his hidden past. You didn't mean it, but your words hit him where he's most sensitive.

As he stared after his blond friend, the opening, quiet strums of roundabout began to play. Back with Caesar, his footsteps crunched through the snow as he looked up at the abandoned hotel. He gazed forward with an intense and determined look as his hair and headband waved in the wind, before striking forward.

_To be continued_

"NO! Come on!" Yang yelled at the screen. "I got it! Gray remote overdrive!" Ruby clicked the next episode as soon as she can.

"I ponder about what made Caesar flip out like that... Of course, he is proud to carry the Zeppeli name but, what gave him that fiery rage?" Weiss pondered. "Oh don't fret, I am sure it will be explained in the next episode." Blake mocked her sophisticated speech.

"SHHH!" the sisters shushed.

Caesar was seen with his family sitting on the steps of a house, with three other boys and one girl with brown hair and himself smiling at their father, who looked strikingly like him, except with his own brown hair and darker eyes.

Y: Wait, why is Caesar the only blonde kid?

R: Maybe he is adopte-

WB: SHHHHH!

Narrator: Caesar was the son of Mario Zeppeli, the best furniture maker in Naples. Mario was a proper Italian, dedicated to his family. To Caesar, he was the ideal best role model a son could ever ask for.

The scene changed, showing a half-eaten meal and the five boys staring at an open doorway. "Oh." Ruby said.

Narrator: When Caesar was ten, Mario left without a word. They were motherless and distant relatives stole all they had. Caesar became delinquent, and grew to hate his father.

The team know that it was far too cruel to be true, Ruby grinned in excitement, imagining Mario and Jonathan's son going on a bizarre adventure, but she frowned as she realized the effect it gave Caesar and his siblings.

Young Caesar sat in a cell, glowering at nothing.

Caesar: I bet he's living carefree with some woman! I'll find and kill him!

His shit disintegrated in to a tanktop in fury, causing Yang (and me) to burst out in laughter.

Narrator: He threw away his youth and his future. He committed theft, arson, assault… anything short of murder. Even mafiosos feared him.

B: Shouldn't he be in school..?

W: How old is he at this point?

He was shown kicking a man to the ground while wearing thuggish clothes, and a chain around his shoulder, likely to whip people with. A mafia man with two scars below his eyes and wearing a dark trench coat and hat smirked at the boy who looked at him disdainfully.

Mafia man: Hey, you're Caesar, right? What's your last name?

Caesar: I don't fuckin' have one!

Mafia man that is about to get destroyed: Then you aren't Italian. Italians are proud of their families.

Caesar growled at the man, before grabbing a wrench he hid behind his back and striking at the man, sending blood flying. "WOAH, that escalated quickly!" Yang said as the rest of the team gasped.

Narrator: never holding back, he started fights by using a wrench. With his foe stunned, he finished them off!

He threw a punch, and the familiar yellow glow and electricity of Hamon was visible as he uppercut and threw the man away. The team squinted, they saw that one coming.

Narrator: though he didn't know it, he was already using Hamon. Then, at age 16 in Rome…

Y: NO. WAY. That's not 16! That's a grown ass man-

B: You alreadyt said that about Jonathan and Dio! Shut up!

W: He looks... Too muscular for a 16 year old.

The heiress supressed her blush.

Caesar was seen staring at something, clear shock on his face as sweat dropped down his cheeks. The camera swung, showing Mario, wandering down the streets. He glanced over, before continuing to walk. "Oh no. That can't be good." Ruby sweated.

Caesar: No mistake... It's him! I've been waiting years for this moment..!

Narrator: Caesar felt he might murder his own father. However!

Caesar had followed the man, and came across a wall and saw three almost butt naked buff men forever sealed in fabulous poses.

The Pillar Men we're still stone, and Caesar and the team looked it over in confusion. RWBY had the same question in mind, weren't those supposed to be under that manhole entrance thingy?

Caesar: W-What is that?! What is this?!

A glint from near Kars' body drew his eye, and he saw the gemstone that the leader of the Pillar Men held.

Caesar: It's... a diamond, all right..!

He leaned in and attempted to touch it, before the sound of running footsteps hit his ears. Mario ran forward, panic clear on his face.

Mario: Boy, don't touch that stone!

Caesar: YOU!

However, his fingers brushed the diamond, causing light to shine from the wall. Caesar stepped back in shock, watching in awe and horror as hooks erupted from the wall.

RWBY: Whaaa..?

Caesar: W-what's this wall doing?!

His father was suddenly there, shoulder-barging him away from the wall. But, before Mario could get away, the hooks and chains began digging into Mario's clothes and skin.

RWBY: WHAT?!

Mario: S-Stay back! It's a trap!

Narrator: The events of fifty years ago were unknown to Caesar. Will, Caesar's grandfather, had died tragically. Mario had taken up his torch, trained with Hamon, and discovered these ruins.

R: Oh no no nononono! Mario!

W: That was so sudden! I..!

B: Is he actually..?

As the narrator spoke, Mario was slowly sucked into the wall, even as he struggled, in clear pain and agony. He searched the world for a way to defeat the monsters within. But Caesar was totally unaware of this.

Mario: Y-Young man, I ask of you a favor… Speak with a woman in Venice named Lisa Lisa… She is the only one who can stop them… Please..! I beg of you! She needs... To... Know...

(The unholy rage of Ghiaccio screeching about how it's called Venezia breached the fourth wall.)

Narrator: Perhaps because Caesar had grown, Mario did not recognize his own son.

Caesar: Fa…

Narrator: Caesar's father had left to keep his family safe from all of this.

As Mario was finally sucked in completely, Caesar's horror transformed into grief as he realized why his father had left. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he knelt lifelessly on the floor, before he weakly whimpered

Caesar: Father..!

The team were utterly shocked and felt sorry for him, Mario got introduced and he was gone in a snap.

The scene transitioned back to the modern day, with Caesar standing before the abandoned hotel, his headband waving in the wind. Carrying the proud Zeppeli name. Yang cleared her throat, the feeling of dread still iminent. "Make your family proud."

Ruby finally realized how much it meant to Caesar, Blake felt sympathetic towards the blonde man standing proud, while Weiss wondered that there could be a reason her father was such a twat.

He clenched his fist with closed eyes, before glaring at the hotel, intent on getting his revenge. The brave, misguided man channeled his rage about abandonment and father issues towards the reason of suffering for him and countless of others, Kars.

Chapter 20: Young Caesar

Revealing Joseph and Lisa Lisa looking at the hotel from the balcony. "Oh so that flashback was Lisa Lisa telling him- oh!" Ruby realized it.

Joseph: I see…

Lisa Lisa: Caesar's misunderstanding led to hatred. But that became pride for his father and his family. So Caesar picked up where his father left off.

Joseph: Caesar, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak ill of your family. If you want to go in there despite it being obviously a trap, then you must have a way to beat Kars. I've changed my mind! Don't hog all the glory to yourself, wait for me!

Caesar looked down at the ground, seeing indents in the snow shaped like footprints.

B: Must be remnants of Kars' travel last night.

Caesar: One set of footprints leads in…

The doors suddenly burst open, wind blowing out of them. A humanoid form began appearing, outlined by the wind, but what it truly looked like was unknown due to it being invisible. RWBY simultaneously rubbed their respective eyes.

W: Okay, what WAS that?

Y: Hell if I know!

Caesar: w-who was that? I swear I saw someone. Am I seeing things?

A foot suddenly slammed down, and Caesar could see the sparkling outline of the person.

B: It's... It's transparent!

Caesar: No, that's not my imagination! What the hell is that?!

The shape suddenly burst forward, running through the snow and sunlight.

R: UGHHH, it's creeping me out!

Figure: Caesar?

It suddenly disappeared, and Caesar held up his arms to block the whirlwind of snow that blew up into his face. He gasped and his widened as he noticed that the figure had vanished.

Caesar: He vanished! But I know he's here. He's within a few steps. Is that you, Kars?! No, the sun is too strong. He can't be outside!

The camera panned down to his legs to show that he was on his toes, his knees close together.

Narrator: the cat stance, an element of kung fu. Caesar has never heard of kung fu. But he relaxes his limbs, ready for attack from any direction. For him, it is a reflex.

B: Interesting...

Y: What is a kung fu?

W: Seeing as the narrator said stances, it must be some sort of yoga.

R: Or a dance! Caesar looks like he was about to groove.

Caesar brought his arms up, ready for an attack from any direction, before a voice called out to him.

Voice: Caesar!

It turned out to be Messina, walking through the gate.

Messina: Hey. What are you doing? Going in alone is suicide, do you wanna die already? You're too young.

Caesar: Stay back, instructor! I can't even move forward, let alone go inside. Something is hiding in the entrance!

Messina: What's that? I can't see a thing—

Yang groaned, knowing that Messina was going to be the first casualty.

Suddenly, there was a crunch of snow as something stepped in it, and Messina and Caesar tensed.

Messina: A-A single footprint.

Caesar: He jumped! He's coming from above! Get ready, instructor!

A shadow flew overhead, and they both looked up to see the figure once more. Caesar's eyes widened, and he gasped.

Caesar: I-It's… Wamuu!

RWBY: WAMUU?!

The illusion around Wamuu dropped for a single moment, allowing both him and the viewers to see Wamuu's serious face as he stared down. He suddenly spun, striking out, and a moment later an arm hit the ground.

W: When did he got here?! How is here?! WHY IS HE HERE?!

R: I DON'T KNOW!

Messina fell back, his arm having been chopped off at the bicep, before yelling out as Wamuu grabbed his legs and dragged him into the building. The doors closed behind them, pulled by the wind.

Y: Come on, Messina! You can't die! I thought you're gonna eradicate them all?!

B: Yang, you can't expect this to be a deathless journey for them.

Y: But still... He helped Caesar and Joseph get stronger... He can't just...

Caesar: Instructor Messinaaaaa!

Caesar tried to reach forward, before grunting as blood spurt from a gash on his shoulder.

Caesar: What the hell? That was Wamuu. Are he and Kars in there together? But how can Wamuu come out during the day?! He does look transparent somehow.

The doors suddenly burst open, and Caesar leaped backward, getting ready for more fighting. Wamuu was visible in the doorway, but his colors were muted as the wind flowed around him, before he became more opaque.

R: There he is.

Wamuu: Where is that smartass JoJo… I heard he's learned much. Where is the man who killed Master Esidisi?

Caesar: Wind. Wamuu can control the wind. That's why he's transparent. Air is coming from those pipes in his chest. It's slightly visible because of water vapor. I've got it! He's cloaking himself in vapor from those pipes. It's refracting the light. It's like a suit that bends light, protecting him from the sun! That's why he's transparent! You crafty monster.

The show made diagrams as he talked, showing how the sunlight bounced off of Wamuu's vapor shield, protecting him. RWBY was silent and observed the illustrations.

B: That makes sense.

Y: Ughh... This show is making me learn so much, it hurts.

Crafty monster: So JoJo isn't here. You're Caesar, the bubble guy. Just by looking at you, I can see you've also learned alot.

Caesar narrowed his eyes, while Wamuu widened his own, suddenly shouting.

Wamuu: Very well. Let's see how much you've grown as a warrior, Caesar, man of the bubbles!

Caesar, man of the bubbles: BRING IT ON!

R: YEAAAAH!

RWBY silently agreed that they will watch the fight without speaking too much

Wamuu charged, and Caesar prepared his Hamon.

Caesar: I feel like I did when I was poor! Just like when you killed my father! I'm going to crush you with everything I've got!

Wamuu waved his arm, and a wall of wind buffeted Caesar. He dug his feet into the snow, and he managed to stop himself from flying back, instead only sliding a few feet.

Caesar: Don't think your wind will just blow my bubbles away! Some bubbles go through wind! I took a page out of my Grandfather's Hamon Cutter! Bubble Cutter!

RY: PEW PEW PEW!

He swept his hands across each other to create bubbles, before reaching back and throwing his arms forward. Bubbles flew through the air towards the Pillar Man, but their shape was odd. Instead of normal spheres, they had edges, or rings, like those around Saturn or something. They began glowing yellow and sparks of lightning jumped from them as they charged up with Hamon

Caesar: High speed rotation turns the bubbles into disks! Hamon ensures they won't pop! The wind protecting you is just air to them! Instead of defending you, it'll suck them in, you sucker!

The colors on screen went funky as the bubbles closed in, RWBY was already used to the changed in color schemes that barely noticed. before they began piercing Wamuu's skin, sending blood flying. He cried out in pain, recoiling as more and more sliced him.

Wamuu: His skill with Hamon is more than I bargained for.

Wamuu turned and made for the hotel's doorway, but Caesar wound up and prepared more bubbles. He sent them gliding across the ground, sending snow flying up in their wake.

W: It's like a glorified gunfight!

RY: SHHHHH!

B: More like a ninja stars fight.

RWY: SHHHHHHH!

Caesar: Hold it! I won't let you go inside! Gliding Bubble Cutter! Now, while you're off balance… I'll give you a Hamon Kick!

Wamuu leaned back, off balance as the bubbles pierced his ankles and calves. Caesar leaped up high, preparing to strike and kill Wamuu. The team didn't believe it, it was too easy to be true.

Narrator: But Caesar was in for a shock! If you are tripped, you try not to fall. Especially if you need to escape the sunlight. But Wamuu was different! He bent backwards!

Wamuu rolled back into a handstand and kicked at Caesar, simultaneously launching Caesar far back, and sending him towards the hotel. But, he couldn't reach the door. Instead, he punched out, and broke a hole through the outer wall of the building, allowing him to dive inside away from the light.

R: Ughh... I knew it would be too easy if it ended there.

Y: Well, we get round 2, baby!

Caesar: He's not just an immortal monster! With senses like that, he's a fighting genius as well! But my Bubble Cutter must have damaged him severely. The advantage is mine! I have a way to beat you indoors, you piece of shit...

He made his way forward, climbing through the hole and down the rubble it had created. The room was dark, and Caesar couldn't see where his enemy was. Still, he prepared himself. "He should continue while he's at it. Wamuu is still heavily damaged." Weiss lamented. "Easy, Weiss, you're sounding like Miss Goodwitch." Yang teased.

Caesar: My nerves are honed to a razor edge. I can even feel differences in the air. I have the itch like when I was poor. My breathing is normal. I'm not sweating. Perfect Hamon conditions! I am on top of my game. No way I'd lose at this point.

Caesar looked to the side and gasped, spotting his instructor laid out on a table. His eyes were blank, but he gave off a few twitches, showing he was still alive.

RWBY: Oh thank goodness.

Caesar: Instructor Messina!

He spotted movement, and turned to the main staircase of the hotel to see Wamuu standing at the very top.

Caesar: Taken off your coat, have you, Wamuu?

He raised his hand to his face, preparing for battle.

Joseph and Lisa Lisa entering the Hotel's grounds through the front gates. Yang clapped her hands, cauing the rest of her team to jolt up as they were on edge.

Y: PERFECT! Go inside and help him!

Joseph: Caesar and Messina aren't here! Are they already inside?

Lisa Lisa suddenly spotted Messina's arm, followed by Joseph, and they both stared in horror.

Lisa Lisa: T-That's… what happened?!

R: Don't worry about him, he's fine.

Inside, Caesar was beginning his assault on the Pillar Man.

Caesar: Take this! Bubble Launcher!

Wamuu: I said that won't work!

He twirled the knives attached to his headdress, popping all of the bubbles before they could damage him.

Wamuu: I said that won't work!

Caesar: Shut up I said it will work!

He threw back his head, before launching two streams of condensed air as he threw it forward. Caesar dodges one by diving to the right as it slammed into the red carpet, before dodging another by ducking, and jumping over a third. Four more were launched at him as Wamuu threw his head forward, and Caesar countered by launching a stream of bubbles at the wind. The team watched in awe as they exchanged incredibly powerful projectiles. Now it is a glorified throwing stars fight.

The wind died off before it hit him, allowing Ceaser to launch another wave of Bubble Cutters at Wamuu, shattering the stone handrail. Wamuu ran to the side and jumped down to a lower level of the stairwell as Caesar launched a third wave.

Caesar: Running away?! Get back here, you're not JoJo!

A stone vase shattered as bubbles slammed into it, and Wamuu prepared more wind.

Wamuu: I won't run or hide!

He launched a beam of wind, which Caesar once again dodged. The wind easily cut through the carpet and destroyed the rock underneath, showing how destructive even the small beams Wamuu was firing out. Caesar attempted to block a second wave, unable to dodge in time, but was only able to deflect it, being knocked aside in the process. It smashed into and destroyed the ceiling, Wamuu looking up at it I'm surprise, before looking back down towards Caesar.

The feeling of uneasiness returned hoever, but they tried to ignore it.

W: Why aren't the two of them just come inside already?

R: No way, Caesar doesn't need help! Look at him go!

Perhaps Ruby hadn't felt it yet, or she was in denial. Three older girls glanced at eachother, they knew something would go wrong. Something bad will happen.

He breathed in to regenerate his Hamon with the signature sound effect, before throwing his scarf behind his shoulder. He looked up at Wamuu for a moment, before a smirk fell into place. Wamuu's eyes widened and he roared with rage, winding up to blast more wild waves of wind at the much younger fighter.

Caesar dodged both, launching another Bubble Cutter wave at his enemy. Wamuu dodged, blasting out more wind which destroyed another vase as Caesar dove to the side, sliding on his side, before rolling to his feet while launching more Hamon bubbles. They cut through Wamuu's biceps, causing him to look at his arms with worry, as Caesar charged.

Caesar: You're dead, Wamuu! Gliding Bubble Cutter!

The bubbles circled around the staircase, going from the right stairs, around the top, and back down the left staircase to strike at Wamuu's unprotected side.

Wamuu: I have the higher ground!

Caesar: Not for long!

The Pillar Man didn't expect it, and his legs were torn up by the attack. He tumbled down the staircase, landing with a massive thump, and struggled to get up, nearly defeated.

Caesar: Wamuu!

Caesar stood at the bottom of the stairs, glaring up valiantly. Wamuu stood, blood streaming from all of his wounds.

Wamuu: Enough! Time to end this!

WBY gulped, they remembered that Wamuu hasn't used THAT yet.

Wind began being sucked into his body, and surrounded his wrists.

Wamuu: Divine Sand—

Caesar: I wouldn't do that if I were you! Look around!

Wamuu paused in his attack, looking up to see dozens, maybe hundreds of Bubbles floating through the air, all of them having swirl patterns on them.

"What in the world...?" the team simultaneously whispered. They leaned closer to the screen to further understand.

Caesar: My Bubble Cutters are now Bubble Lenses floating in the air!

Wamuu: Lenses?

Caesar: And that hole you knocked in the wall is like the open shutter of a camera!

Sunlight streaming through the hole suddenly began jumping from bubble to bubble, becoming beams of light. The team hummed in realization "OHHH!"

Caesar: The lenses send sunlight… into the hotel!

Wamuu: Wha- AAAAAAUUUUUUGGHHH!

The sunlight from the bubbles blasted through Wamuu's body, hurting as badly as actual sunlight. His body began steaming up, dozens of beams of light killing him. Eventually, blood began spurting from where each beam impacted.

Caesar: You can't move! You're film! A frozen image! You're totally exposed!

R: A .jpeg!

Air pipes suddenly erupted from Wamuu's body, absorbing air.

Caesar: Trying your cloak again? I won't let you! I'll finish you off with a direct Hamon blast!

As Caesar jumped up to deliver his kick, he made a mistake. He moved in front of the hole.

Narrator: One point. One moment. A tiny blind spot. Caesar's body created a shadow at one point! Wamuu didn't lose his chance! He showed Caesar once again that he was a fighting genius!

WBY: I KNEW IT!

R: What- OH NO!

The color palate went funky once more, Wamuu using the single moment where he wasn't in agonizing pain to focus his power. Caesar, recognizing this but unable to do anything, could only widen his eyes in shock.

Wamuu: Wind Mode: Divine Sandstorm!

Two massive streams of air buffeted Caesar's body, twisting it into horrid shapes while slicing open his flesh.

The team screamed in horror and despair.

The power was so great that the front doors of the hotel were blown off their hinges along with a stream of dust and rubble, causing Joseph and Lisa Lisa to cover their faces. Joseph opened his eyes to see the front entrance collapsed and blocked with rubble, sweat running down his face.

Joseph: S-Such destruction!

Lisa Lisa: I-It couldn't be!

Joseph: It's Wamuu's Divine Sandstorm!

Lisa Lisa: So that means Caesar is…!

Yang puts her hands on her head and stood up. Weiss gulped as Blake trembled. Ruby covered her mouth and whispered "No..."

Back inside, Caesar lay on the floor, eyes white, with blood streaming from his forehead and various other wounds, looking dead to the world.

"NO! NO!" Ruby yelled as tears threatened to fall. Weiss gasped and Blake closed her eyes, Yang lets out a shaky exhale.

They all remembered how strong it was, being able to shred a powerful pillar like a piece of paper, it was essentially a wind blender and Caesar took the brunt of it.

Wamuu stood atop the destroyed staircase, wind flowing around his wrists and hands.

Wamuu: You had grown so much. I am satisfied. I haven't had such a fight in ages… warrior of Hamon.

Wamuu suddenly fell to his knees with a bang, holding his chest and gasping. His heavy, muscular features heaving for air. Visible, glowing holes were all across his arms and torso, steam rising from the yellow holes.

Wamuu: And it was a close one, too. If my wind didn't have the strength to blow away your lenses… I have no idea how I could've stopped the light.

The back of Wamuu's hand suddenly began disintegrating, yellow, melting liquid visible through the hole. His face showed clear pain, with sweat dripping from it and his neck. At this point, the team were too distraught to even say anything, with one question on their mind 'Will Caesar survive?' it must be what drove the brunet away earlier.

Wamuu: And if Lord Kars, Who cannot use wind, had met you here first… and met your power…

They find it rather entertaining to think that Caesar could have defeated Kars. But that's a thought for later.

He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut, focusing his strength to heal the wound on his hand, regenerating the flesh that had melted.

Wamuu: Even If he had won… he would've been in worse shape than I am now.

His eyes snapped up, and widened in clear shock. The camera changed to over his head, and Caesar was shown standing at the bottom of the staircase, determination clear on his face, and eyes staring hard at Wamuu. He was breathing hard, his body broken.

Weiss started to cry "His spirit... Isn't broken yet..."

He took a step up the stairs, that one action obviously difficult and strenuous.

Wamuu: Don't. You will not fight again. My Divine Sandstorm has shredded your body.

Blake touched her own face, confused to why it's wet.

Caesar breathed in and wound up, while Wamuu simply closed his eyes. Caesar threw a punch, but it was weak, and there was no flare of Hamon. Wamuu easily lifted his hand and blocked the strike.

Wamuu: Stop. The battle is done. You have no more Hamon. See?

The camera panned down the steps, showing the vertible rivers of blood dripping from Caesar's wounds. Ruby covered her mouth and gasped.

Wamuu: You've almost bled out. That means you have no hope.

Caesar gasped, clear agony on his face as blood spurted from his body. He threw another punch, and Wamuu didn't even bother blocking, letting Caesar strike him weakly across the chest. He followed it up with another, and another.

Wamuu: Stop…

Caesar threw another punch.

His last one.

As Wamuu tilted his head back, causing Caesar to miss, and slip on his own blood. As he fell backward, Wamuu turned away, attempting to give honor to one of his greatest opponents final moments.

Wamuu: Goodbye. Your life has ended.

A foot landed. Caesar slammed it down onto the steps, preventing him from falling. He glared up, his willpower and anger showing on his face. He launched himself up, and was suddenly over Wamuu. Wamuu did not notice, continuing to climb, as Caesar's eyes glowed, literally, with his determination. Wamuu suddenly sensed him, and tried to turn, but he was too slow this time.

Wamuu: What?!

The team silently watched, the only noise being Weiss' whimpers.

Caesar reached forward and grabbed his lip ring. They stared at each other for a moment that seemed like an hour, before Caesar let a smirk fall onto his face, ripping the ring from Wamuu's face with a shower of blood and fell down the stairs. As he landed at the bottom, it seemed his weight was finally enough to cause the final collapse of the building. Cracks began forming in the ceiling and dust fell, the structural integrity of the building beginning to fail.

Wamuu: My lip ring... Why?

Caesar, once again, struggled to get up.

Caesar: I-I'm… Not afraid to die... But I am a proud member of the Zeppeli family. It is in my blood... Something like this might mean nothing to an inhuman freak like you..!

Caesar thought back to his father saving him, a flashback appearing on screen.

Caesar: My father didn't recognize me, but he sacrificed his life to save mine.

Another flashback, to Phantom Blood, showing Zeppeli giving his Hamon.

Caesar: Mr. Speedwagon told me that my grandfather gave his Hamon energy to JoJo's grandfather Jonathan before he died.

Music began playing, as Caesar slowly got up, another spurt of blood shooting from his body.

Caesar: It's our tradition..! A tradition of heroes..! I have to do something. I can't let my life's flame sputter out. So I can face them... In the great beyond with my head held up high..!

R: NO! NO! NO! YOU ARE NOT GONNA DIE TODAY!

Y: CAESAR, JUST HOLD ON A LITTLE LONGER!

W: A... AHH...

B: This is too hard to watch...

He held up the ring, light shining from him as he summoned up all of his Hamon.

Caesar: This is the Zeppeli family spirit, from the past to the future!

Ruby finally cried.

Images of his father and grandfather appeared behind him, both determined to protect the world.

Caesar: it's a man's spirit!

He grabbed his headband and whipped it off, tying it around his ring. He clenched his hand around it, as well as his eyes, anguished, yet determined himself.

Caesar: JOJO! This is the last of my Hamon! TAKE IT FROM ME!

RWBY: NOOOOO!

As his energy flowed from his body, whirling around him, and exploding out. Even from the outside, the amount of Hamon was visible, a yellow wave flowing from the hole. Joseph and Lisa Lisa witnessed it, having closed in, but not entered yet.

Joseph: That's Caesar! Did you hear that?!

Lisa Lisa: Yes! Caesar can't be…!

Y: WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE YOU IDIOTS?!

W: CAESAR NEEDS YOU.

R: Why won't they just go in..? Why?!

Inside, the roof finally gave out, the explosion of Hamon shaking it enough that a cross shaped rock collapsed, falling towards Caesar's kneeling form, no energy left to move. Joseph outside scrambled forward, crying out.

B: C- The rock!

Joseph and Blake: Caesaaaaar!

The rock finally fell crashing down to the ground, and crushing Caesar Zeppeli beneath.

The three momentarily stopped crying as they were speechless once more. The sound of the large rubble landing echoed around their ears, around their heart.

On the staircase, Wamuu watched, an indefinable expression on his face. He looked up and saw a blood bubble floating above the rock, Caesar's headband and his nose ring within it.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang staref at the floating red bubble numbly as they said nothing. Their silver, blue, amber and lavander eyes are glued to the screen. They just don't know what to say or feel anymore.

They thought he would just bleed to death. No. He was brutally squashed, he met a cruel fate like his predecessors.

Wamuu: He made a bubble from his blood. He must have used all of his Hamon to make it. He saved it for this, for his friend, rather than using it to attack me.

He held out a hand, manipulating the wind to blow it over to him. "Don't you dare..." Ruby whispered.

He stared at it, before suddenly stopping and walking up the stairs. "Good..." The leader silently said.

Wamuu: I'll let it go. It's not because I'm sentimental, his talent as a fighter was real. He has my respect as a fellow warrior. I will hold you forever in my memory… Caesar. A man as splendid and fleeting as a bubble. Caesar Zeppeli…

The team found it oddly satisfying that the monster recognized Caesar's power. But none of them uttered a word.

As the camera lowered the the cross stone, light shine into the room as Joseph and Lisa Lisa made their way inside, clearing some of the rubble. Joseph ran forward, past the rock and looked around. Yang's eyes turned red.

Joseph: T-The Place is a wreck. A Divine Sandstorm was the cause of this! And Caesar was caught in it.

Y: WHAT FUCKING TOOK YOU?!

As Lisa Lisa walked up to him, and turned and gasped. Lisa Lisa followed his line of sight, and her eyes widened. Stop the staircase floated the blood bubble.

Joseph: A bubble… c-could it be? No! It's Caesar's bandana! And… a ring! Wamuu's lip ring!

W: He did it for you... He...

Weiss broke down once again, Blake's hand slowly comforted her as it rested in the heiress' shoulder. The faunus wasn't even trying to stop her tears this time.

He reached out, and Hamon sparked as he touched it. Lisa Lisa's eyes wavered as Joseph grasped it between both hands, before the bubble suddenly erupted with energy.

Joseph: This Hamon energy feels strange! W-Whoa!

The bubble burst, letting the lip ring and ribbon fall into his hands. He stared down, falling to his knees. As he stared down, he began muttering to himself, falling into a sort of acceptance mixed with grief. Ruby stood up and kneeled in front of the screen.

Joseph: I haven't... I haven't called Caesar's name since we got here… it was because I was afraid. If I called out his name and there was no response. If there was only silence… That's what scared me. I wouldn't accept it. So I didn't call him… but now I know. The Hamon in that bubble told me everything. Right here, moments ago… Caesar just died..!

Joseph's voice cracked as his eyes watered. Yang's eyes mimicked his in sympathy.

Italian opera began playing in the background, as Joseph clenched the headband and shook his head. Ruby gasped as she noticed that it was the same music that played when Caesar appeared. It was a language she nor her teammates did not understand, but she was certain that it's lyrics were meaningful as the music was beautiful.

Joseph: Caesar, you fucking asswipe. You were a show off till the end. I don't want a parting gift like this, Caesar! Where the hell are you?! I'm not gonna stop digging until I find your sorry- ugh!

He dove forward onto a pile of rubble, digging it up and throwing large chunks aside.

Joseph: I'll find you! I'll dig you up! Just you wait Caesar!

Lisa Lisa: JoJo!

She pulled out a box of cigarettes, pulling one out.

Lisa Lisa: This isn't the time to search or grieve.

RWBY listened to what she's about to say, being surprised that it seems like she wasn't even shaken, not one bit.

Joseph: WHAT?!

Lisa Lisa: There are two of them and two of us. The odds are stacked against us quite evenly now. But all that trail of blood says Caesar hurt Wamuu badly. We are in enemy territory. Let's go and finish what Caesar started. JoJo. Come on. Take the antidote, then we'll hunt them.

Joseph glared at the blood trail his Sensei had pointed out, gritting his teeth. His body shook with rage, and he whipped around to glare at Lisa Lisa. She turned at the same moment, sending her cloak up as she faced away from him.

Joseph: You inconsiderate..! Could you not even shed a single tear for Caesar?!

He clenched a fist and stared hatefully at her back, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. She grabbed a lighter and flipped it open, raising it to her lips, and that's when Joseph closed his eyes, standing up.

Joseph: Coach Lisa Lisa… your cigarette's backwards.

The team saw that her face was trembling, trying her hardest not to break down. They finally understand.

She stared at nothing, eyes shining with unshed tears, as she reached up to flip the cigarette around, before instead just crushing it in her fist.

Joseph: She's our coach, she has to keep a cool exterior. I know she wants to cry even more than I do. He treated her like a goddess, like she was his own mother and he knew her much longer than me. I have to hold my feelings back. Caesar, I know you thought I was a self-centered narcissist. But sometimes... Sometimes I understand how others feel... I guess you can call that development on my part... But don't worry, pal. I'll crush them thoroughly! Your spirit rests on my shoulders and I won't let you down!

_Ovunque tu vada!_

A boarded up window suddenly broke down, light streaming through. Lisa Lisa turned, eyes wide, following the trail of light, as Joseph took a step forward, face downturned in horror.

_Ovunque io vada..._

Joseph: Blood… it's blood… that's where Caesar fell. Caesar…

R: He's there, Joseph...

B: Oh my Go-

Blake let her tears freely flow. Ruby's voice cracked.

R: Why do they have to go..? Why..? Why do the heroes have to die?!

Ruby thought nothing could faze her anymore, she thought she had seen it all, yet here she is.

Lisa Lisa lifted a hand to her face, her tears finally streaming out uncontrolled, and falling to her knees.

_C'è il mio amor nella tua vita..._

Lisa Lisa: Caesar…

Weiss continued to weep as Ruby started to sob, slowly lowering her head in despair. Yang stood up momentarily, her fists shaking, her teeth chattering, her tears crashing down to the floor.

_c'è l'amor nella tua giornata..._

Joseph and Yang: **CAESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!**

Yang fell down on her knees and planted her hands on the floor, she gave in and screamed in grief while the opera reached it's climax.

_Basta un tuo sorriso..._

Joseph: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

_un tuo sol sorriso__,_

It was 1 pm in the afternoon, students from the other room knocked on their walls because the team was being too noisy, but they didn't care. Yang continued to scream in anguish, Ruby sobbed like there is no tomorrow, Weiss was out of breath clutching her own chest in pain while Blake buried her face on the pillow as she lets it all out.

_Non morirà,_

For a moment, for a moment they thought that he had a chance.

_l'alma mia. È immortaaaaaaaal!_

But their expectations was thoroughly crushed like his body, what broke them is the fact that his spirit still had the will to fight. But they can only helplessly watched as Joseph Joestar cried his heart out for his dear friend.

_Non serve versar lacrime..._

Rest In Peace, Caesar Zeppeli.

_To be continued…_

_In and around the lake..._

_Mountains come out of the sky and they stand there... _

_Twenty four before my love and I'll be there..!_


	46. Notre Damn

Cafeteria.

"You know it's been awhile since we all been together." Jonathan said. "Yes. Last time being last night." Jotaro rolled his eyes.

"I must say, the food they have are amazing!" Josuke said with his mouthful. "I agree, however they didn't accept any other suggestions from me other than spaghetti al nero di seppia." Giorno mumbled as he twirled his fork around the pasta. "These are amazing! You shouldn't beat yourself up." Josuke reassured him.

Meanwhile Joseph was frowning, he remembered his first time eating the dish, it's when he met Caesar.

"This is garbage! How do you expect me to eat something that looks like it came from Dark Knight Bruford's head? Disgusting." Dio huffed and folded his arms. "Dio, remember what father said, don't shoo it until you chewed it." Jonathan reminded him. Giorno frowned, his father straight up see his dish as trash.

Joseph was not having it. This food had a special place in his heart. "Don't worry, I got this..." he whispered to Giorno.

Twirling his fork around the pasta "Koooooh..." the pasta suddenly became stiff, making Jotaro raise an eyebrow, Josuke couldn't careless and kept munching on the sausage while Giorno merely observed his nephew. "What are y-" Jonathan stopped himself.

Joseph flung the pasta towards Dio. And this time, his hamon prank was successful.

Dio shrieked in pain, it was laced with the ripple after all, so it will obviously hurt.

"Joseph! That's rude!"Jonathan scolded as he stood up from his seat. "Hahahaha! Serves you right!" Joseph heartily laughed, Josuke snickered while Giorno covered his mouth.

Jotaro tugged his cap "Good grief."

A frozen turkey leg hit Joseph square in the chest. "GAH-" he fell back to the ground.

"You dare challenge the mighty Dio?" the vampire slowly stood up, the scar on his face slowly but surely healing up.

Josuke suddenly stood up "FOOD FIIIIIIIIGHT!"

"J-Josuke, no-" Jonathan got mustard smeared to his face by Crazy Diamond.

"Oi! Sit the fuck down! I don't want this to escalate to something annoy-" Crazy Diamond smeared ketchup to Jotaro's face too.

Giorno immediately rolled to the ground and grabbed a bowl before turning it to an apple, tossing it towards his father.

"Oh ho? An apple? A mere fruit won't be able to hurt-" Gold Experience reverted the apple back to a bowl and it definitely hurt Dio.

Chaos ensued.

...

The 4 girls panted, it's been awhile since they cried like this. "Caesar... He wanted to fight them in the morning because he can't use the lenses at night..." Weiss mumbled. "S-Stooop!" Ruby whined, reaching for the box of tissue.

"I think... I think we had enough JoJo for today." the faunus said. "No.. We need to see Joseph and Wamuu's battle." Yang argued, wiping a tear. Blake sighed "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"We have to! It's the only way we'll get... Closure." Yang fell down on her knees and sniffed.

"I agree with Yang... After that, we deserved to see Caesar being avenged..." Ruby whispered.

"I second that... I moved on. We must be strong. Worst comes to worst, something similar might happen in the future when we finally become Huntresses..." the heiress said. But Blake remained silent. "It's okay Blake... We should have seen it coming." Yang said.

"I guess the lack of plot armor made the story so beautiful..." Blake sadly smiled.

"But I honestly thought all the tragedy would leave when we finished PB-" the leader started but as she returned to the couch, she accidentally pressed rewind.

Joseph:** -EEASAAAAAAAAAAR! **

_Basta un tuo sorriso!_

**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

_un tuo sol sorriso_

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"I haven't moved on!" Weiss began sobbing once again. "AAAHHH! I'M SORRY!" Ruby squeaked as tears fell once more. Blake and Yang simply stared as Joseph screamed at the rock. It was beautiful. The lighting, the music, and the camera angle.

_Non morirà _

_l'alma mia. È immortaaaaaaaaaal!_

_... Non serve versar lacrime~_

The sunlight blared at the cross shaped rock as Lisa Lisa silently cried on her knees, while her student passionately called out his bestfriend's name. What a sight to behold.

"My heart..." Yang whimpered, she wanted to give the Joestar a hug now. Blake wiped her tears away and grabbed the remote.

"You know, I couldn't even hate Wamuu for what he did..." the faunus muttered. "I understand. He spared the bubble and was honorable..." Yang replied.

"Yes. It feels like... He was a good person who joined the wrong team." she pressed the remote, checking the menu and seeing that there are only a few episodes left, she sighed and smiled.

"Blake..." the blonde muttered. Weiss and Ruby looked up at Blake with their wavering eyes.

The faunus glanced at them, tears threatening to fall once again "Let's finish Battle Tendency today... For Caesar."

...

"Ahaha! Ahaha!" Josuke laughed as he tossed tomatoes at other innocent students. But then, a chunk of mashed potato landed on his head in highspeed.

Jotaro smirked, remembering the day he hurled a dog at a blind man. "I'm as accurate as ever."

Josuke slowly rose, incredibly angry that his hair got wet. "MY FUCKING HAIR!"

"No hard feelings." Giorno just kept tossing debris at Jonathan and turning them in to fruits. The moment Jonathan tried to parry them away with his french bread, the damage was reflected back to him. "Nnng!" the gentleman grunted as he fell down with a thud.

Giorno felt the ground shake beneath him. The temperature soon rise, then a torrent of ripple launched him to the air. "Sendo Hamon Overdriiiiiiive..!" Jonathan weakly yelled as he was still lying on the floor.

"Wait! Whose with whom?! I don't want to commit friendly fire!" Joseph yelled out.

"I-I think it's every man for himself." his grandfather stood up.

"Joestar." Dio called out. Jonathan and Joseph looked at him.

"Not you, JoJo."

"Oh! My bad! Continue."

Dio glared at Joseph

"You scarred my face with your hamon filthier than frog piss! You will pay dearly!"

Dio's eyes started to glow. "Hey wait a minute! This is a food fight! Are you trynna fucking kill me?!" Joseph stomped on a table, launching a goblet to the air.

Dio's Space Ripper Stingy Eyes got deflected by Joseph's Hamon Goblet, it peirced the vampire in the neck. "Keh! Now you'll say 'WRYYYyyyyYYY"'

"WRYYYyyyyYY?!"

...

The team silently watched as the episode began with a shot of the outside of the hotel, before transitioning inside and showing the fallen cross.

Narrator: This building was originally a 14th-century castle. It was converted into a hotel in the early 1900's. But it closed 10 years ago when its owner died. Now Kars has turned it into a shelter from the sun. The enemy lurks within. But JoJo and Lisa Lisa know nothing of the hotel's layout.

W: It is what Joseph's worried about, the place is huge, Kars could have ambushed them and picled them off one by one.

R: That's the thing... They are both right.

Y: Man, imagine the last moment you spent with your bestfriend is punching him in the face and telling him to forget about his grandfather...

It showed several shots of hallways with windows covered by wooden planks, only thin streams of sunlight getting through, and then a tall spiral staircase covered in cobwebs, with Lisa Lisa and Joseph at the bottom looking up. The shot then transitioned to Joseph and Lisa Lisa staring forward with determination etched on their faces.

B: Well, Joseph seems to be taking it well...

Episode 21: A Hundred Against Two

The show cut in to Joseph waving away several cobwebs with his hand.

Joseph: Damn it! What's with the creepy cobwebs? Halloween is far away! We're depressed enough without these decorations!

Joseph looked down, and nodded at a long, winding trail of blood that led further down the corridor towards a door. RWBY watched in awe, Caesar must have wounded Wamuu pretty badly.

Joseph: But look at this trail of blood. Wamuu took an ass beating from Hamon. Caesar didn't go down without a fight.

As Joseph knelt to touch the blood, Lisa Lisa suddenly swiped one arm downwards diagonally, and then a second time to make an X. All of the remaining cobwebs were sliced up and fell to the ground after the lightning fast then cut to a set of metal clackers wrapped around Joseph's finger as he smirked.

Joseph: We can't let Wamuu recover! We're going in, Coach Lisa Lisa! Let's finish him off!

R: Yeah!

B: They better be careful... Wamuu is smart enough not to let himself get killed.

He walked forward as he spun the clackers expertly, reaching out with his free hand to grasp the doorknob. What was odd, however, was that the doorknob was shaped like a human fist, and Joseph recoiled with a shout.

Lisa Lisa: What is it?

Joseph: W-Well… T-This doorknob really grossed me out. It feels like I'm grabbing some guy's hand.

He reached forward and inspected it, rubbing it, before someone's voice rang out.

Door: I'm not a door!

Apparently the door wasn't a door.

Joseph: What!? You are, don't fucking fool us!

Lisa Lisa and Joseph looked around for the voice's owner, confused. The team were also confused.

R: A talking door?

Door-kun: I said I'm not a door.

Y: THEN WHAT ARE YOU?!

They looked back at the door and saw… it was hard to explain. It looked like someone had merged with the door, and their hand was protruding from it, acting as the doorknob. Joseph gasped in shock as Lisa Lisa stepped back.

RWBY and Lisa Lisa: A Vampire!

W: Joseph! Look out!

The door around the vampire splintered as it stepped through and brought their hands down to cut Joseph in half. Joseph reacted just in time, stepping back and holding his clackers up to defend himself, but their strings were too weak and they were easily cut in half without ever having been used.

R: OH NO!

B: There goes his weapons.

Joseph grunted and fell onto his ass, while Lisa Lisa stepped forward to check on him.

Lisa Lisa: JoJo!

Vampire: If it weren't for that weapon, I'd have peeled your face clean off!

The vampire was dressed in a striped crop top one-piece that showed off his muscular shoulders and chest, with suspenders holding up boxers. Because, once again, why not.

Y: I mean, I know JoJo characters are all about fashion, but this guy got the short end of the stick.

B: Why is he wearing suspenders and boxer shorts?

R: So thay's what boxer shorts look like.

Vampire: I'm Wired Beck. I killed my lover, and escaped prison. But then Lord Kars made me part of his gang with a mask. He has my loyalty. I'm not going to let you go in and disturb Lord Kars's rest.

W: Ahh geez, they are already making minions.

B: I'm guessing this is gonna be a repeat of fighting through hordes and hordes of undead to get to the final boss like Jonathan's journey in Windknight's.

Y: Well, atleast Lisa Lisa seems reliable compared to Dire, Tonpetty and Straizo. Those three only watched while Jonathan did all the work.

Joseph frowned as the color pallet went wonky like always.

Joseph: Those fiends! So they're already unleashing their hounds upon humans?!

Wired Beck: Mmm, mmmm, mmm, mmm.

Yang's eye twitched "What the hell is he doing?"

Ruby shrugged "Beats me."

"I guess being undead makes you a weirdo..." Weiss mumbled. Blake nodded in agreement.

Wired Beck did a weird dance in place as he hummed to himself, and the second yare yare uttered by a Joestar was heard. Joseph stood up and cracked his knuckles.

Joseph: How troublesome. You're just a braindead fuckwad that's bound for hell. Here, let me give you a little push into the abyss!

Before he could attack, Lisa Lisa suddenly moved in front of him.

Joseph: Coach Lisa Lisa?

Wired Beck just grinned at her, bending forward and crossing his arms.

Wired Beck: Beautiful! Magnificent! Such lovely skin you have! Hold em, let me drink your life through that pale skin!

Lisa Lisa: I'm in a bad mood. I don't want to hear from or look at a disgusting worm like you. But if you want to hold me, just try. It'll be the last thing you do.

She slipped on her sunglasses as Wired Beck frowned at her words, before a grin slipped back onto his face.

Wired Beck: OAGH!

He suddenly flexed, and just like Jack the Ripper, multiple spikes shot out of his skin, covering his whole body. But these were actual metal spikes, not knives, as Jack had. And his hair had disappeared.

Y: What the hell?

R: I knew he had some sort of gimmick with him.

W: Kinda reminds me of Jack.

B: They're both sound dumb as rocks too, Weiss.

Joseph: Spikes! They're spikes, not fingers! He's covered in wire-like body hair!

Wired Beck: I don't like when women make jokes about me.

B: Oh, and they are both mysoginistic too.

He snapped his suspenders against his body and lowered his voice.

Yang clasped her palms and grinned "Time to see what the coach can do!"

Wired Beck: Girls who laugh at me get punished!

Lisa Lisa simply crossed her arms with the familiar ring of Hamon, but none was visible yet. Wired Beck jumped into the air to descend on her from above, spinning before appearing right in front of her in the blink of an eye.

Wired Beck: I'll hug you to death!

Joseph: Yikes! He's faster than I thought!

Lisa Lisa suddenly grabbed her scarf and calmly moved her arm to encircle it around her body, and it glowed yellow with Hamon. RWBY were awestrucked by her calm movements. She was as skillful if not even more so than the late William Zeppeli.

Joseph: Her scarf! I see. Her scarf becomes a Hamon-filled weapon.

Weiss raised an eyebrow "Isn't that... It looks similar to Straizo's scarf..."

Blake glanced at the heiress "Now that you mentioned it..."

Yang and Ruby waved it off as coincidence "Nahh. You girls are overthinking it."

Wired Beck looked down in confusion when Lisa Lisa lazily draped it around his neck, and he ceased his attack to examine it.

Wired Beck: A scarf? You want to catch me? Don't make me laugh!

He easily ripped it to shreds, but Lisa Lisa simply walked by and grabbed a piece of it, the sound of Hamon ringing out as she walked past. "Well, did she won?" Ruby asked.

Wired Beck: Uh… Wha… where are you going?

Lisa Lisa: Come, JoJo. Let's move.

Y: She did won.

Joseph: O-Okay.

As he walked, he thought to himself, going over her moves in his head.

Joseph, thinking: Lisa Lisa's movements flow like silk. She doesn't waste any effort.

Wired Beck: Hey, don't ignore me!

Wired Beck was looking at Lisa Lisa incredulously, and turned to Joseph as he passed with clear confusion on his face.

Wired Beck: Hey, you! A woman like that needs to be punished, right?

RWBY laughed "Look at this fool, trying to befriend Joseph." Weiss chuckled.

Joseph just shrugged.

Joseph: Oh, no, friend. Your time is up. You see, you are already dead.

Wired Beck: Pffft- HAHAHA, what? No wa- OUGHHHHHHHHHHH!

Y: Oh geez, he got fried.

B: Well, that was easy.

Wired Beck: OOOOOUUUUGGGHH! (I died listening to his screams please help)

All of a sudden, Overdrive kicked in as all of the spikes exploded out of Wired Beck and he began screaming, holding his face with both hands. His skin started melting, followed by the rest of his body, before his clothes fell to the ground with a 'thump!' as Lisa Lisa walked through the door he'd been guarding. "Badass!" Yang cheered. "She is so composed, I wish to achieve that level of skill one day." Weiss smiled.

Joseph: She's got what it takes! I thought she'd be weak in a fight, but she's better than me! Sheesh, I overestimated myself, I'm impressed! She's my coach after all!

Lisa Lisa: What a waste of time.

Lisa Lisa kept walking, only turning back to ask a question.

Lisa Lisa: by the way, JoJo… you still haven't taken the antidote Caesar stole for you, eh?

R: Yeah, I wonder why?

Joseph: Oh, you mean this?

He removed it from inside his jacket, looking at it.

Lisa Lisa: Why?

Joseph: I'll drink it after I beat Wamuu. This ring isn't a promise between me and Wamuu anymore. It's now a promise to Caesar to fight and keep living. Lisa Lisa, will you hold onto it for me until I need it?

B: What- But Joseph, Caesar died making sure you get rid of the ring early! You should...

Y: Blake...

B: What?

Y: ... Idunno, I think you're right. It was all for nothing if Joseph beats Wamuu anyway...

Lisa Lisa: No. You should keep it. Who knows what may happen to me?

R: No, not her too!

W: If that's not a red flag, then I don't know what is!

She walked away, and Joseph stared at her in confusion. The camera then cut back to the blood trail they followed. "Wamuu had loss alot of blood." Blake muttered.

Wamuu sat upon a pedestal deeper inside the hotel, with his eyes closed and he looked to be fully healed. He twitched, and raised his head to glare at a doorway, before speaking.

Wamuu: Are they here?

W: Oh great, they didn't even get to finish him off.

The doors opened, and in walked Joseph and Lisa Lisa, glaring at the Pillar Man.

Wamuu: I've been waiting. You've grown quite a lot as a warrior, I can tell.

Wamuu's body glowed with green energy, and he stared resolutely at the two Hamon warriors.

Joseph: Thank- no, you bastard… you killed Caesar!

Wamuu: You killed Lord Esidisi!

Joseph: ... Fuck, you got me there. But whatever! it's not about the ring anymore! This is personal..!

Joseph made to charge forward, before Lisa Lisa leaped forward and threw her arm in front of him.

Lisa Lisa: Calm down, JoJo. Look at the floor.

Joseph: Don't worry, my head is cool. I noticed, too. The footprints, right? There are two sets.

R: Two sets?!

Y: KARS! He is probably there!

W: Or another vampire?

On the ground there was one visible set of prints leading to the pedestal Wamuu sat upon, but there was a second, hidden set that was quickly highlighted, and shown to lead off to the side. Joseph was suddenly yelling, action lines blurring around him.

Joseph: That means Kars is here! Where is he?! Show yourself, wanker!

B: Wait, I hear something...

The camera pulled back to show that the room was a large chamber with dozens of pillars holding up the ceiling, and silence answered Joseph's question.

Lisa Lisa: Yes. Two sets of footprints. But I feel dozens of lungs breathing.

R: Weiss, Yang. I think you're both right.

Y: How did you even hear that, Blake?

Blake's ribbon twitched.

Y: Oh.

Joseph looked at her in shock, as Wamuu narrowed his gaze.

Wamuu: It's her. I see… you're quite composed and perceptive for a woman. I can see how JoJo and Caesar learned so much so quickly. And you can feel even slightly the breathing. I can tell that despite being female, you're among the finest Hamon Warriors.

W: Why is there a stigma that girls can't be warriors? It's so annoying.

Wamuu summoned a small amount of wind to his hand, before waving it at a small fireplace. The fire roared higher, bathing the room in its light, and revealing dozens of vampires hanging from the ceiling, looking down on them with blood red, glowing eyes. RWBY felt silent.

Joseph: Wha-What the…?! You, you're all vampires aren't you? Fuck!

Y: I don't think ordinary humans can hang upside down like that, babe!

They simply stared down at him silently, and a small amount of sweat ran down Joseph's face.

Joseph: No response? Creepy.

The room suddenly lit up even more, and Joseph and Lisa Lisa turned to see Kars sitting in what seemed to be a small throne like chair, a rainbow spectrum of light shooting out of his body, while the creepy and quiet 'ayayay's' rang in the background. The vampires on the ceiling shifted apart as Kars glowed, and he slowly opened his eyes to look at them.

Joseph and RWBY: Kars!

He stopped glowing and snapped his fingers, causing all of the vampires on the ceiling to turn and stare at the intruders.

Vampire: Lord Kars gave us, his chosen, eternal life! It's 100 against 2! When our master gives the order, we'll tear you both to shreds, JoJo!

Joseph: Fucking cowards! What, you can't beat me 1 on 1?!

W: They are surrounded...

B: I think Lisa Lisa and Joseph can handle it. Lisa Lisa is more skillful than Jonathan if that fight earlier was an indication.

R: The one with Wired Beck? That's not a fight, that's a massacre!

Y: Skill sucks, atleast Jonathan is the fucking strong! He crushed a vampire that can shatter cliffs with brute force alone.

W: Ugh, Yang. Skill is more valuable than strength! Just look at yourself, you lack finesse.

Y: Oh please, atleast I don't lose that easily.

R: It's true! Your record doesn't look too good, Weiss.

W: Q-Quiet!

All of the vampires cheered as Wamuu and Kars stayed silent, and Joseph growled. He looked back and forth between the Pillar Men, then up at the vampires, before turning to Lisa Lisa and slapping a hand to his face.

Joseph: T-This is bad. It's 100 on 2. Lisa Lisa, we can't win this one!

As Kars raised his hand to give the order to kill them, Wamuu suddenly spoke up.

Wamuu: Wait, Lord Kars. Back in Rome, we promised to fight each other. I want revenge for Lord Esidisi. Please allow me to fight.

Kars: I shall not. Our utmost goal is to obtain the Red Stone of Aja. Retrieving it is as good as avenging Esidisi. Don't forget that, Wamuu.

Wamuu: Yes, my lord.

Joseph sighed and spread one arm out, the other going to rub the back of his neck. The girls grinned, they know what's gonna happen.

Joseph: That's right. We can't play, Wamuu. I'm not in the mood anymore. I know I could beat you. But even if I did, all these pesky vampires are still here.

He began hopping around the room, still sighing, but a visible white string was trailing from his fingers, criss-crossing across the floor. Yang bursted out laughing along with her sister. Weiss covered her mouth while Blake just shook her head "Never change."

Joseph: Win or lose, I'd still die, right? With odds like that, well fuck it, giving up is only natural. I'm throwing in the towel.

The camera cut back to show the strong wrapped around several pillars and the vampires looking at it exasperated, making the daughters of Tai laugh even harder, Weiss started to giggle too. Joseph sighed and stood straight.

Joseph: Goddamnit! You all saw, didn't you? And I thought I could zap them all at once, too.

R: -ahahaaaa, it was worth the try...

Kars: Now, kill them!

Y: -haha- wait NO!

Lisa Lisa: Try it. But if you kill us, you'll never have the Stone.

Kars's eyes widened, and he held his hand up.

Kars: Hold! What's this, woman?

Lisa Lisa: What? I'm not stupid enough to be carrying the Stone here.

Y: Ooooh, sassy.

She pulled down the collar of her dress to show that the Stone wasn't around her neck.

Lisa Lisa: If one of us isn't in a certain place at a certain time… the Stone will be destroyed! BANG.

R: I-Is this true though?

Kars and Wamuu jerked back as a 'bang!' sounded out at Lisa Lisa's announcement, before Kars day back and tapped his forehead.

Kars: Don't try to fool me, woman.

Lisa Lisa: We planned to strap it near an explosive just in case we all get killed, you will still lose. Do you think you'll be able to find it in time? The bomb is a small thing, but is enough to damage the Stone.

W: I'm not even sure if it's a bluff.

Y: Just look at her face, Weiss. She is stone cold! Probably telling the truth.

As Kars growled and narrowed his eyes, Joseph grinned from behind Lisa Lisa and thought to himself.

Joseph, thinking: Is all this true? She never told me. I'm just run with it!

Joseph:O-Ohhh, that! Yeah you told us about that one time, C-Coach! Kars! It's all true! If we die, boom! Kaboom!

Kars: Hmmm... Even so, we can't let you leave here alive.

Lisa Lisa: I have a suggestion. JoJo and Wamuu can fight one-on-one.

Wamuu: Yesssss..!

Kars: ...

Wamuu: I mean, what a bold decision.

Lisa Lisa: And Kars, you and I will fight one-on-one. And to the winner… goes the Stone!

RWBY and Joseph: WHAT?!

Lisa Lisa: The winner will win the Stone and the future. It will all be clear. Who will hold the Stone? Us, or you? Who will survive? The Pillar Men, or mankind?

Kars: Why you…!

Y: Damn...

R: Would it be weird to say that Lisa Lisa is the manliest person in the room?

B: I don't think so, Ruby.

Wamuu chuckled and smiled as Kars turned to him with a scowl, his body glowing rainbow.

Kars: Wamuu?

Wamuu: My apologies, but it's laughable, Lord Kars.

Y: Aww Wamuu is excited!

Kars: You've got guts, woman. Very well. We shall fight for the Stone. But don't get cocky. **You have no tomorrow.**

That quote made RWBY gulp. Kars was as menacing as ever.

Joseph, thinking: She just turned a dire situation into more-or-less even odds.

Joseph turned to Kars and clenched his fist, a look of determination appearing as the screen changed colors to signal the intermission.

A vampire butted in.

Vampire: Come on, are you really planning to fight us?

Joseph: Fight you? No way. I'm planning to kill you.


	47. Build up

Y: This is just awesome-

N: JOJOOOOOO! AAAAAAAGGHHHHHHH!

They heard Nora's screams through the walls, they had a moment of silence, they know JNPR was watching Jonathan's death scene.

J: WHYYYYY?! AAAAAAGHHHAAA!

R2: D-Dio... You...

They heard Pyrrha sob and whimper. It was a sad day for them. "Heh. Wait til they get to Caesar." Yang whispered. "I wanna know the song that played!" Ruby exclaimed. "The opera? But it's not even in English." Blake said. "You don't need to understand the lyrics to know what good music is." Weiss defends.

The show returned with a flute playing as Lisa Lisa, Joseph, Wamuu, and Kars glared at each other. The vampires overhead looked down on them and chuckled to themselves as Kars stepped forward.

Kars: We need a proper turn and place for our battle. Wamuu, your thoughts?

Wamuu: We fight tonight, under the full moon!

Y: Geez, Wamuu is excited about this.

R: Haha... That's kinda cute how a big guy like him gets excited like a kid.

Wamuu: The place will be at the door of Piz Berlina, 15 kilometers southeast of here. We meet at the Skeleton's Heel stone circle. Many warriors found death or glory in that place.

As Wamuu spoke, images of the place he spoke of appeared, a place between mountains with multiple shattered stone archways and a coliseum. As he spoke of the warriors finding death and glory, a picture flashback showed two warriors riding in chariots and swinging a sword and lance at each other. RWBY glanced at eachother. "I am not too sure about this." Weiss mumbled. "Why does Wamuu get to pick how they fight?" Blake asked.

Lisa Lisa: A Stone circle?

Joseph: Hey, you can't just pick a place that suits your fancy! Can't we just fight like normal people?

Kars ignored him, turning to Wamuu.

Kars: Wamuu, I think that's a fine choice. It's been awhile since I faced a worthy adversary, so in the end, I can't refuse. Might as well make things interesting. Now, about the stone. JoJo! Bring the Stone to the Skeleton's Heel at midnight tonight. And be sure to remove the bomb.

Joseph: What bomb- oh I mean, yeah.

Kars: The woman stays here as insurance.

Wamuu closed his eyes and smiled.

Wamuu: Fine decision, my lord. Seeing as Joseph already had the ring, he might flee if we don't have someone hostage.

Joseph: HEY. You're not the only one with warrior spirit here, Wamuu! Remember what I said! I will kick your ass for Caesar!

Wamuu: And I will punt yours for Lord Esidisi.

Y: A grudge match!

R: JoJo better win this one!

B: Caesar...

Weiss simply glared at the screen.

Kars walked away from them, vanishing in a flash of light, and Wamuu followed, using his wind-bending trick to disappear after having a stare-off with Joseph. Joseph turned to Lisa Lisa, who stared forward resolutely.

Joseph: Lisa Lisa!

Lisa Lisa: They don't want us to run. It's a reasonable request. Go and fetch the Stone. Don't worry about me.

Joseph: Right. I'll see you at the arena. Trust me.

Lisa Lisa: I do. You are my s... Student, after all.

"Hell yeah! It's on!" Yang loudly clapped. "The final battle between the master of the wind against the descendant of the proud Joestar bloodline." Weiss followed up.

The scene shifted back to the stone that had crushed Caesar, showing a view from the central staircase. Joseph walked into view, looking down at the rock, muttering to himself as piano started.

Another moment of silence for the team.

Joseph: Caesar…

He clenched his hands and grit his teeth.

Joseph: I'm sorry...

The view cut to the outside, with Joseph trudging through snow and carrying Messina on his back. RWBY were still silent, they wanted to hear him out.

Joseph: Until yesterday, I lived only thinking of myself, or my family. But a new feeling burns inside me now.

He held a hand out, looking at it and watching as snow drifted down and melted in his gloved palm.

Joseph: Is this compassion?

He clenched his hand and squeezed his eyes closed.

Joseph: Damnit! I just want to wreck those bastards! And I'll do it for Caesar, Messina, Lisa Lisa and the rest! I'll fight for you all, if it's the last thing I'd do!

Yang began to chuckle. "What?" her sister asked. "I just can't take it seriously since Messina's unconcious face was just too funny."

The rest of the team observed Messina looking like a passed out frat boy and started snickering.

Back at their room, he opened a suitcase to reveal the Red Stone sitting on some clothing, with no bomb anywhere.

R: Man, Lisa Lisa is a great bluffer.

W: She is so professional.

B: I really like her character. It's not often you see strong female deuteragonists on shows...

Y: I would pay handsomely to see her and Miss Goodwitch fight.

...

JNPR's Crying Adventure: Phantom Feels.

J: Augh... Ren pass me the tissue box.

P: G-Guys, I noticed something.

Erina emerged from the coffin, holding the baby she saved.

N: What is it Pyrrha?

P: Remember when Mr. Zeppeli gave JoJo a glass of wine and told him that he must protect it whilst battling Jack the Ripper?

N: Y-Yeah?

P: JoJo dropped a glass of wine when he saw Wang Chan on the ship...

Ren rubbed his eyes furiously "Stop, it's so poetically beautiful I can't contain myself."

...

Joseph: As I thought, there's no bomb at all. Lisa Lisa, you're deceptive, even under pressure!

He looked down with a smile, that transformed into a cheeky smirk as he giggled and began tossing clothes out of the suitcase. "Hey, you're making a fuss!" Weiss whined.

Joseph: Now, maybe I should bring you a change of panties, hmm?

R: Oh brother...

More piano suddenly started as a book hit the floor, and a picture was revealed. It was of what looked to be an older woman, who Joseph quickly recognized.

RWBY: WAIT IS THAT-

Joseph: Eh? What are those pictures? Wait… it's granny Erina! Why would Lisa Lisa have this?

He picked up the book, and found another photo. In it, a young Erina in a chair while a young Speedwagon and Straizo stood behind her, with Straizo holding a baby. RWBY raised an eyebrow, why would she have this picture?

R: Straizo is there too. I understand Speedwagon, but why him?

W: Well, Dire died and Tonpetty probably passed away.

B: Weird... So weird.

Y: You mean bizarre?

Z: BARK.

Joseph: Who are these people? Here's Straizo... Wait... I recognize that handsome scar somewhere!

R: IT'S SPEEDWAGON, JOSEPH.

He spotted a date in the upper corner, reading May 22, 1889.

Joseph: It's 50 years old! This young man is Speedwagon! Granny Erina! And Straizo is holding a baby! Lisa Lisa… I know nothing about her life or her past. Why does she have these photos?

Ruby paused the show. "Any thoughts?"

The rest of the team pondered and thought about it deeply. Until Blake snapped her fingers "The baby!"

Yang raised an eyebrow "Are you trying to mimic Baron Zeppeli? It's not THE baby, it's *snap* HEY baby!"

"No, not that, I was talking about the baby from the ship!" Blake said. "The one Jonathan told Erina to rescue?" Weiss replied, catching on. "Now that you mentioned it, it looks like her!" Ruby looked closer at the screen.

"Then... Lisa Lisa must know Erina's son in some way." Yang said.

"Only one way to find out!" Ruby clicked play.

The scene changed once again, to the Skeleton's Heel, where the muscular and half naked forms of Kars and Wamuu looked over the arena, while the moon sat high in the sky. Joseph approaches with his scarf fluttering in the wind, and held the Red Stone high, causing it to shimmer with an internal light. RWBY remained silent at the intense scene.

The Pillar Men looked down at Joseph, with Wamuu giving Joseph a small smirk. Joseph lit a match and held it close to the stone, causing it to shoot a beam of ruby red light high into the sky, proving its authenticity.

Kars: It's the real thing. We accept your bargain. We'll fight you one-on-one!

Joseph and Lisa Lisa nodded at each other, before approaching.

RWBY said nothing, awaiting the interaction between the two.

Joseph held out the stone and let it pool into Lisa Lisa's hand, but before she could retract her arm, he stopped her by showing her the book. She was silent for a moment, before taking the book and looking up at Joseph's serious face.

Lisa Lisa: You saw the photos. That means you want to talk, right? Actually I had planned to talk to you.

Joseph: Just who the hell are you?

A flashback began, showing a ship sailing through a stormy sea. It then began playing the scenes from Phantom Blood, Erina holding onto Jonathon as he smiled up at her. The scene continued with Jonathon shielding her from harm, before he was consumed by flames as she watched.

RW: JONATHAAAAAAAAAN!

B: Shut it you two!

Y: That was a very painful flashback...

B: I can't say I disagree with you there...

Lisa Lisa: Fifty years ago… Erina lost her husband, Jonathon Joestar on a ship on the pacific. He was your grandfather. That day, your grandmother saved a baby girl's life. That was me. The baby in that picture is me.

R: Wait so she's his mom or..?

W: A family friend.

B: A cousin.

Y: A housekeeper. Or maybe Straizo adopted her, hell if I know.

Joseph: H-Hang on now. That was 50 years ago! If you were a baby 50 years ago…

He began counting on his fingers, clear confusion showing on his face.

Joseph: H-Hey, how old are you, anyway?!

Lisa Lisa: ...

Joseph: 50?! I-I-If you're 50, that means…

RWBY gulped. Joseph must have realized something life changing, knowing that she knows alot about Joseph's mysterious grandfather and things Granny Erina kept from him.

Joseph: YOU'RE OLD!

Ruby and Yang started laughing their asses off, Weiss simply face planted on the floor without changing her dumbfounded expression while Blake repeatedly bangs her head on the couch arm.

Comedic music began playing as Joseph audibly swallowed, probably thinking about how he peeped on a fifty year old woman. He closed in as Lisa Lisa stared straight ahead, not reacting to his derailing train of thought. Arrows came from his eyes pointing towards where he was looking, her face, her neck, all while the Pillar Men were probably standing in the background placing bets on how much longer this would go on.

Joseph: Right? Normally…. Y-You look like you're in your late 20s.

He began circling around her, pointing at her.

Y: Ahahaha... Oh man, Joseph, you clown!

R: I have to say, her hamon was impressive!

Joseph: They say Hamon energy is life energy and keeps you young. But I guess you don't behave like a young woman should at all.

He grinned and popped up next to her, pointing at her glasses.

Joseph: I think I see a wrinkle behind those shades!

Y: Pffft- HAHAHAHA!

B: Don't forget that you peeped on her! a 50 year old woman!

Y: HAHAHA... Oh right... Fuck!

She finally reacted, simply tilting her head and giving off a menacing aura, causing him to sweat and step back.

Joseph: Just kidding.

Finally, Kars turned and raised an arm high.

Kars: Now, prepare the arena!

Vampire: Light the fires!

Two vampires threw a pair of torches into the center of the arena, creating a massive blaze that shone light on the arena itself and the stands.

Lisa Lisa: There's no time to talk now. But we do need to. My roots are connected to yours.

R: I KNEW IT, SHE WAS HIS MOM.

B: SO HE PEEPED OM HIS OWN MOM?!

Y: SOMEHOW I FEEL LESS BAD, AHAHAHA-

W: We need to hear more!

Joseph: Roots?

Lisa Lisa: The mask killed my parents. Since Erina was pregnant when she rescued me… I was raised by Straizo.

Joseph: A-Are you serious? By Straizo?

W: So Joseph killed her adoptive father.

Lisa Lisa: Straizo taught me about Hamon. Straizo gave me the Red Stone.

Joseph: So S-Straizo is your foster Father!

Lisa Lisa: It is tragic that the fear of aging drove him to such madness. My feelings about you defeating him are complicated. But I feel it was destiny.

She held out the book, and Joseph thought to himself as he looked down at it.

Joseph, thinking: What can I say? I-It is very complicated. What a bizarre relationship. Lisa Lisa carries a past full of sadness.

Y: Hahaha... My sides hurt..!

W: Wait, is that it?

There was a rumbling like thunder and the ground began shaking, causing both Joseph and Lisa Lisa to turn towards the source.

B: I feel like she have more to say.

Lisa Lisa: JoJo, we're out of time.

B: Well darn.

Joseph: W-What's with the rumbling?!

W: What is going on?!

R: Ahh..!

The vampires all gasped, and Kars and Wamuu watched calmly as a dust cloud in the distance slowly closed in.

Kars: They're here. Now the battle can begin.

RWBY: The what?! THE WHAT?!

The vampires cheered, and the rumbling became louder as Lisa Lisa gasped.

Lisa Lisa: T-They're—

RWBY: THEY'RE..?

Vampires were tossed aside like dolls, as two chariots pulled by four massive black horses with incredibly sharp teeth trampled their way through the hordes.

Y: What the actual fuck?!

R: Are those what I think those are?!

W: Vampire horses?!

Vampire: Out of the way! I don't care if you get crushed!

Joseph: I-Is that a dinosaur?! N-No, it's a horse!

The horses continued to rampage, and one of the vampires holding the reins whipped them.

Vampire: Lord Kars, Lord Wamuu, please move! They've gone berserk!

Wamuu simply stood up calmly as the horses galloped closer, with the vampire controlling them panicking.

RWBY knew Wamuu wouldn't even get a scratch even if the horses trample him.

Vampire: Lord Wamuu, please!

Wamuu simply stood there, before snapping his eyes open with a grunt, and causing the horses to stop in their tracks. They calmed down, and Wamuu stroked one of their manes.

Kars: We used masks to turn these horses into vampires.

Joseph and RWBY: V-Vampire horses?!

W: A-A-A mask for horses?

B: They're insane.

R: So, are those still herbivores or..?

Kars: In this arena, JoJo will face Wamuu in an ancient-style chariot duel!

The vampires cheered and raised their torches while Joseph looked on.

Joseph and RWBY: A chariot duel?!

Vampire: An ancient Roman death match! You'll ride through the arena while you fight! Lord Wamuu or JoJo? Who will fall or be beaten down while riding? Defeat means death!

Vampire 2: Those are the rules, JoJo! The beasts have 150 horsepower! Even Lord Wamuu can barely control them!

Y: How do you count a horse's horsepower?

Joseph: Now wait a minute! I'll fight you on any field! But vampire horses are your minions, right?!

Kars: Worry not. The reins conduct Hamon. Wamuu will use his strength. You can use Hamon to control them.

W: It's because an ordinary horse won't be able to pull them.

Joseph: I-Is that right? They look vicious! Don't bite, now!

Lisa Lisa grabbed one of the reins while Joseph pokes a horse on the nose, and sent a shock of Hamon through them. The horses reacted to the energy flowing through the reins, and the horse's red eyes dimmed slightly.

Lisa Lisa: I see. A little Hamon does it.

"Atleast it's a fair fight." Ruby mumbled. "It's hardly a fair fight. Remember that Wamuu is much more resilient than a high class Huntsman, much less Joseph!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Hey, come on. I think Jonathan and Joseph are top tier Huntsmen if they tried." Yang said. "Which begs the question, is Hamon effective against Grimms?" Blake pondered.

Vampires: WAMUU! WAMUU! WAMUU! WAMUU!

The team glanced at eachother and nodded.

RWBY: JOJO! JOJO! JOJO!

Joseph and Lisa Lisa watched with guarded expressions while ancient sounding drums began beating, with a touch of electric guitar.

Yang's cheering slowed down as she saw Wamuu's new revealing attire. But she shook her head and continued cheering for her JoJo along with her team.

Kars: Wamuu chose an ancient form for this battle. That means he's serious. He's not doing this for fun, or making sport of it.

Lisa Lisa: Beat him, JoJo. We have to win this. There are no draws!

Joseph: You didn't have to tell me twice.

Joseph steeled his expression and threw his hat aside, before ripping his jacket off to reveal his muscled arms and tossed it far from him.

Yang applauded, her face crimson "WOOOOO! FUCK YEAH!"

Joseph: Wamuu!

The Pillar Man looked up as he approached, holding the lip ring.

Joseph: I haven't taken the antidote yet. I promised Caesar I'd drink it after I kill you! That promise will give me power I need to smite you!

Wamuu: I see. Give it your everything.

He slipped the ring onto his pinky as Wamuu watched. The camera then cut to Caesar's headband held in Joseph's clenched fists.

Joseph: Fight by my side, Caesar!

He wrapped it around his head and pulled it tight in a pose that shows off his large deltoids, strong looking arms and spreading his lats back, the music in the background reaching a crescendo. Yang grinned in hype, admiring his muscles. Ruby squealed in excitement whilst Blake and Weiss gulped, they can't deny that they find Joseph's outfit very attractive.

He vaulted into his chariot, gripping the reins hard and snapping them to make the horses rear back and whinny.

Joseph: Now it's time to take these horses to the old town road!

_To be continued!_


	48. Nondescript Winter Holiday

"So I spoke with Professor Port and he said this might be a good idea in the spirit of Xmas!" Jonathan beamed in delight whilst his descendants entered the room.

"Do I really have to?" Jotaro huffed and sat at the edge of the couch. "Yup." his ancestor replied. "Fine. Maybe it won't be so bad, Dio's not here so that's a start." he grumbled.

Joseph obnoxiously sat next to his grandson "Don't be such a sourpus! It won't hurt to bond once in awhile."

Joseph barely had any friends due to him always getting in to fights, and the parental figures he had are two old people, so he was excited at the prospect of hanging out with people around his age.

Josuke sat next to his father. "Uh, Mr. Joestar, what exactly are we going to watch?"

"Good question! It's Ru... Rwu... Ruwb..." Jonathan struggled to read the cover.

"Allow me, father." Giorno grabbed it from his father "R.W.B.Y... Kinda odd that they didn't add periods since this is an acronym. By the way, where is padre?"

"It's night time and he says he needs the extra income. Saying he can move better during these hours..." the gentleman shrugged as he sat down on a seperate chair on the left of the couch. Giorno sat on the opposite side.

"Aww yeah this is gonna be so kewl!" Josuke said in excitement. Letting his stand insert the tape. He adjusted well with hanging around with people since he was pretty friendly himself. But Josuke was also subjected to bullying as a small child for not having a father and being half foreigner.

Jonathan tapped the cushion slightly, it's been awhile since he interacted with people around his age group since he spent his youth as a loner all thanks to Dio.

Giorno was an even worse case of an introvert. After the fellow children showing him fake love due to the mysterious mafioso he saved, he can't truly bring himself to trust people anymore, except maybe Mista and Bucciaratti.

Jotaro had a similar case with Josuke, his dad was always on tour and his mom was a foreigner, and well, the rest was history. "Yare yare, it's taking too damn long to load."

Fade-in to an image of Beacon Academy.

Joseph: Jeez, back in my day, television was just black and white.

Jotaro: Shut up.

Narrator: Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past.

Jonathan: Back in my day, we don't even have television!

Jotaro: Jonathan... Keep it down.

The gems in the image glow green and fade to show simple pictures of a man rising from the earth before being surrounded by creatures, barely held back by warriors.

Josuke: Hehe, I like how you're kind to him but you're rude to-

Jotaro: Shut the hell up!

Josuke: Why are you so mean?

Narrator: Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.

Jotaro looked at Giorno, but the boy had nothing to say, pleasing the 17 year old.

Black sets in, then suddenly lessens as a light grows brighter and brighter until a gem rises from it and lowers itself into the hands of man.

Josuke: I wonder what's this story is about.

Giorno: We'll see.

Narrator: However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust".

Jonathan: Dust huh? Joseph, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Joseph: You're thinking: Would dust be a good conductor of hamon. Right?!

Jonathan: My! You never cease to amaze me!

Joseph: Hehe!

Jotaro groaned.

The scene zooms out to show men shooting lightning, raising swords, and aiming rifles at the retreating beasts as a castle appears behind them.

Josuke: What kind of an idiot would fight a gunman with a sword from far away?

Giorno: These people.

Narrator: Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life.

The castle zooms out to show a map of Remnant, which houses other buildings until they disappear in flashes of white and the map is lowered to show the scattered moon over a city at night.

Jonathan: We should explore this world sometimes.

Joseph: Yeah, when we get enough dough!

Narrator: But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return.

Jotaro: No fucking shit, narrator.

Roman Torchwick and four of his henchmen head down an alley from the shadows.

Giorno: Now who are these people?

They stop behind Roman, who reignites his cigar without touching it and grins before walking down the road, frightening nearby citizens as they make their way towards the shop From Dust Till Dawn.

Josuke: H-Hey Giorno, you told me-

Giorno: No, Josuke, my gang isn't ANYTHING like that.

Joseph: Hey, you sorta predicted what he was gonna say!

Jotaro: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Narrator: So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength.

Roman and his henchmen enter the shop, the camera lowering to a young girl wearing a hooded red cloak in the corner of the shop, reading a weapons magazine.

Joseph: Meh. Too young for me.

Ozpin (voice over): But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.

The henchmen look around and at the Dust crystals in the display when Roman approaches the elderly shopkeeper.

Giorno: *sighs* Not this again.

Roman: (flicking his cigar) Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?

Giorno: Then rob the closed ones instead.

One of the henchman points his gun at the shopkeeper.

Jonathan: Oh come on! He's a senior citizen!

Shopkeeper: (raising his hands) P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!

Joseph: Ughh I hate scum like these guys! The fucking mob are full of assholes... No offense to you, uncle.

Giorno: Please stop calling me uncle. It's giving me a feeling so complicated.

Josuke: Whoa, so you're like... My granduncle. And I'm older than you too.

Roman: Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money. (to the henchmen) Grab the Dust.

A henchman opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to take Dust from the tube containers on the walls.

Henchman 1: (placing another open case on the display to the shopkeeper) Crystals. Burn. Uncut.

Jotaro: Tch.

The shopkeeper proceeds to fill the case. As another henchman goes for another tube, he hears the muted This Will Be the Day song from the girl's direction, and unsheathes his sword.

Jonathan: Not the girl!

Josuke: Oh I bet she was listening to a banger.

Henchman 2: (pointing his sword at her back) Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em. (no response) Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?

He goes over to her and turns her around, the hood dropping to reveal a surprised Ruby Rose wearing headphones. He motions for her to lower them.

Josuke: Pfft, haha!

Ruby: (doing so) Yes?

Henchman 2: I said, put your hands in the air, now!

Ruby: Are you... robbing me?

Henchman 2: Yes!

Ruby: Ooohhh...

Jotaro: Well. The kid's got guts.

Giorno: Can they really call themselves men if they resort to picking on the weak and innoce-

Roman is waiting for his men to finish the heist when a "Hey!" and "Hyah!" are heard, and the threatening henchman flies past him.

Josuke: Holy shit! He went flying!

Giorno: Guess I was wrong.

Roman calmly motions for another to handle Ruby.

Henchman 1: (raising his gun at her) Freeze!

Joseph: Jotaro raise your hands! He might shoot!

Jotaro: Hands off! Old man!

Joseph: OLD?! You fuckin-

Jonathan: Enough! *grabs Jotaro*

Josuke: I got em *grabs Joseph*

Giorno: Ughh...

Jotaro: Stop grabbing me, he was the one who's gonna put me in a headlock.

Cut to outside the shop, when the henchman and Ruby crash through the window. The other men look outside as Ruby gets up and unfolds Crescent Rose into its scythe form.

The five Joestars stop whatever they're doing and were stunned at the gigantic scythe that literally unfolded before them.

Josuke: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Ho-

Joseph: HOLY SHIT!

Jotaro: ...

Jonathan: That was bizarre...

Giorno: This seems interesting so far.

Joseph: The scythe or the girl?

Giorno: Wha-

Roman scowls, but Ruby smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones.

Josuke: Oh ho ho! She was taunting him!

Roman: Okayyy... (to his remaining henchmen) Get her!

The henchmen head out of the shop and run at Ruby, who spins around on top of her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face.

Josuke: She was fighting like those kung fu guys!

She gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet. The Joestars remained silent as they watched the action scene. Quite impressed with her athleticism.

Roman: You were worth every cent. Truly, you were. (to Ruby, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard) Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around... (raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid) ...I'm afraid this is where we part ways.

Joseph: What the fu- That's a gun too?!

Jotaro: I gotta say, that concept was cool.

Roman unleashes a red blast at Ruby, who fires at the ground and leaps over it.

Jonathan: Giorno... Are you okay?

Giorno: Everything is a gun, my head is starting to hurt.

When she lands and looks up, Roman isn't there, and is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.

Ruby: (to the onlooking shopkeeper) You okay if I go after him?

Josuke: Of course, Miss Red! Kick his behind!

The shopkeeper gives a short "Uh huh", and Ruby sets off.

Roman makes it to the roof, with Ruby high-flying again and landing right behind him.

Ruby: Hey!

Roman: (stopping at the edge) Persistent...

Giorno: It's called resolve.

Ruby readies to fight him, but a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside.

Joseph: Now what the fuck is THAT?!

Roman: (turning around and holding up a red Dust gem) End of the line, Red.

He throws it out at her feet and fires at her, resulting in a large explosion.

Roman: Whoa-ho-ho-ho! (stops laughing when he sees something on the roof) Huh?

A woman in a purple cape is now in front of Ruby, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand.

Joseph nudged Jotaro, giggling like a maniac. Jonathan was currently shell shocked at how far technology has evolved.

As Ruby looks on, Glynda Goodwitch waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft.

Giorno: Okay. What is that?

Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, her face unseen, is struggling with the controls.

Roman: We got a Huntress!

The five watched the events that transpired.

The woman gets up and heads toward the back as Roman takes the controls.

Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet.

Roman: The hell...?

With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head.

Josuke and Giorno: Damn! That should have hit him.

Jotaro: Of course they are not gonna kill the badguy, it's just the beginning.

Joseph: Would be hilarious if they did though.

The woman reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda.

Josuke: What is this? Freaking Star Wars?!

Giorno: Or Harry Potter?

The first two Joestars have no idea what they are referencing about.

The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.

Ruby, finally acting, reverts her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her two opponents.

Jotaro: Kinda odd seeing women not screaming at the first sight of danger.

Glynda telekinetically pushes Ruby and rolls herself out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away.

Ruby: (looking at Glynda) You're a Huntress! (putting on a pleading, awe-stricken face, looking cute) Can I have your autograph?!

For some reason, Giorno averted his gaze. Josuke noticed this and grinned.

Giorno: Not a word.

Josuke: What? I think so too!

Joseph: Huh? Think so what?

The scene cuts to Ruby's amazed face turn to one of shame as Glynda, with a tablet computer, paces around the table Ruby is seated at, right underneath a bright light in the otherwise dark room.

Joseph: No seriously, think so what?

Glynda: I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger.

Jonathan: Wow, she reminds me of father.

Joseph: She reminds me of Lisa Lisa.

Ruby: They started it!

Glynda: If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back... (she notices Ruby's smile) ...And a slap on the wrist." (she demonstrates with her riding crop, which Ruby barely avoids as she gives out an "Eeek!) But... there is someone here who would like to meet you.

She moves out of the way so a surprised Ruby can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies.

Josuke: Aww hell! I'm gonna go get some snacks too!

Josuke stood up and ran to the fridge.

Ozpin: Ruby Rose... (leans in to look at her face) You... have silver eyes.

Jotaro: I see, your eyes work and can differentiate gray from silver.

Giorno: Good one.

Ruby: Uh, um...

Ozpin: So! Where did you learn to do this? (gesturing with his head at the tablet showing Ruby's fighting)

Josuke: I'm back with n-n-n-nachos!

Jonathan: Ooh! Don't mind if I do.

Ruby: S-Signal Academy.

Ozpin: They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?

Ruby: Well, one teacher in particular.

Ozpin: I see...

He puts the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into her mouth. Jonathan ended up mimicking the girl.

Jotaro: Where the hell is the dip?

Joseph: Man up, dipshit. There is no dip!

Jotaro: How'd you know?

Joseph: I used it on my sandwich yesterday!

Ozpin: It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow...

Ruby: (mumbles through her full mouth) Oh! That's my uncle! (she then swallows and wipes her mouth, embarrassed) Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa! (proceeds to make some karate-style poses and noises)

Josuke: Hah! Bruce Lee.

Jotaro: You know Bruce Lee?

Ozpin: So I've noticed. (placing his cup on the table as he leans in, then sits down opposite Ruby) And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?

Joseph: Adorable girl- is he trying to flirt with her?!

Jonathan: Shame on him! She's just a ki-

Joseph: Because he sucks! Caesar can pull a better one than that!

Josuke: Guys, relax! I don't think he's a pedo.

Giorno: He has a point.

Ozpin: You want to slay monsters?

Ruby: Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! (talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing) You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! (giggles) I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know! (flips out at the last part, staring at the two with a wide, crazy smile)

Glynda and Ozpin study her. Jonathan smiled at her enthusiasm. She reminded him of himself when he picked archaeology. Meanwhile, Josuke was also smiling. He was planning on taking criminology to follow his late grandfather's footsteps. Giorno however, tilted his head. She reminds him so much of Mista's carefree personality.

Ozpin: Do you know who I am?

Ruby: You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon.

Ozpin: (smiling) Hello.

Ruby: Nice to meet you.

Ozpin: You want to come to my school?

Ruby: More than anything.

Jotaro: Well, that's one way to get enrolled.

Ozpin: (exchanging glances with Glynda, who shows her disapproval with a "Hmmph" before he turns back to Ruby) Well, okay.

Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

The scene changes again as Yang Xiao Long tackles her sister in a hug aboard the large airship to Beacon, crushing the air out of her.

Jotaro: That transition was neat.

Yang: Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!

Joseph: Oh hoo hoo, I think I'm gonna stick with this one.

Ruby: (gasping) Please stop.

Yang: (releasing her sister) But I'm so proud of you!

Ruby: Really Sis, it was nothing.

Yang: What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees.

Jonathan and Josuke: What's that?

Ruby: I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees.

Joseph: Hey, Giorno. You love reading encyclopedias, do bees have knees?

Yang: What's with you? Aren't you excited?

Ruby: Of course I'm excited... I just... (sighing) "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything.

Jotaro: Yeah, that's gonna suck. People are going to place high expectations from you and if you failed to live up to it, everyone will leave you.

Josuke: Sheesh, sounds like you're speaking from experience, Jotaro-san.

Yang: (going over and giving her sister a one-armed hug) But you are special.

The girls' attention is drawn to the 2-D animated newscast on Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing Roman's mug shot.

Cyril: The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa.

The mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

Jotaro: ... Who are those?

Josuke: Oh! Those are called faunuses! They are this world's people of minority or something. But they're nice! Atleast, the one I talked to anyway.

Jonathan: Ooh, what's their name?

Josuke: Velvet. She was nice and had a cute accent like yours.

Jotaro: Wait, how does their senses work? They have four ears?

Lisa: Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted...

The news feed is cut off as a hologram of Glynda replaces it.

Glynda: Hello, and welcome to Beacon!

Yang: Who's that?

Glynda: My name is Glynda Goodwitch.

Yang: Oh.

Glynda: You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." (disappears)

Joseph: Prestigious academy my ass, this is why I skipped school! Every school thinks they're so high and mighty!

Jonathan: You're not attending school?!

Joseph: Whoa relax! Granny Erina homeschooled me.

Jonathan: *sigh* I really can't believe how much opposites we have, Joseph.

Joseph: Aw come on! We're both cool! That's a similarity gramps!

Jonathan: Still. I'm glad all of you value education. Don't skip school!

Josuke: Of course!

Jotaro: Yeah yeah.

Giorno: *fucking ditches school to run Passione* Y-Yeah.

Ruby: (among several other cries of surprise) Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! (Ruby and other students look through the glass walls at the town below) I guess home isn't too far after all!

Yang: Beacon's our home, now.

The two hear a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.

Joseph: Hah. Poor guy.

Josuke: Is he sea sick?

Jotaro: Air sick. Still, he is lucky Joseph Joestar isn't the pilot.

Yang: Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone. (rolls her eyes)

Joseph: And what's that supposed to mean?!

Ruby: It was a nice moment while it lasted.

The ship is seen approaching Beacon across a large body of water.

Josuke: Man. That view was beautiful.

Ruby (voice over): I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy. Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!

Yang (voice over): Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!

Ruby (voice over): Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!

The scene fades to black and This Will Be the Day starts playing.

Jotaro: Wait... Is it over already? I thought it was a movie.

Josuke: I know right? They haven't meet these two mystery girls.

Jonathan: W and B huh?

Joseph: Dibs on Y!

Giorno said nothing and reached for the nacho bowl. It was already empty.

Giorno: ... I didn't even get to eat one.

Joseph: You were too busy checking out Red, pervert. You snooze you lose!

Giorno: I wasn't-

The door busted open.

It was Dio. "What are you mortals doing?"

"We watched a show." Josuke enthusiastically replied. "Good fucking grief, this idiot's back." Jotaro tugged his hat. "Dio! How's work?" Jonathan asked.

"I am the acme of pizza delivery- what's this?" Dio picked up the tape's cover.

"Let's watch it." Dio demanded. "Nope. I'm out." Jotaro stood up to exit the room.

"We already did, douchebag." Joseph said.

"Then let's watch it again! I wasn't here when you did!"

**Since I live in Asia, we experience christmas first. Or nondescript winter holiday. Anyways, I am once again asking for help transcribing episode 22 because I have been trying to but it was taking me ages due to shit internet and med school. But of course, that is only if you want to help, I don't wanna force nobody just putting up a Help Wanted sign of some sort. Anyways, Happy Nondescript Winter Holiday!**


	49. RWBYRWBYRWBY

Jotaro returned and saw everyone sitting their as episode 1 ends.

"So let me get this straight. Are the Grimms undead?" Dio asked. "Don't you even think about it, Dio." Jonathan warned. "Don't get any ideas, JoJo. It just piqued my curiosity, that's all." the vampire replied with a smirk.

"Lying bastard. Move." Jotaro sat next to Josuke on the edge of the long couch. "You smell like smoke." Josuke whispered. "Because I did smoke outside."

"Hey come on, let's get to episode 2." Joseph demanded, annoyed that he had to watch an episode twice in a row.

"Allow me. Gold Experience!" the gold stand emerged and got shit started.

The episode starts with a view of the ship full of students and docking at the entrance of the school. As soon as one lands, Jaune Arc emerges and goes over to the nearest trash can, hunching over it as he loses his lunch.

Dio: Tch. Filthy oaf, had no restraints whatsoever.

Josuke: Hey, it's hard to deal with motion sickness, have some sympathy.

Dio: What is this sympathy you speak of?

Jotaro: You're wasting your breath, Josuke.

Ruby and Yang, alongside several other students, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school.

Ruby and Yang: (as they take in the entirety of Beacon Academy) "Wow..."

Jonathan: Wow. I think it's even bigger than your castle in Windknight's!

Dio: Hmph.

Yang: "The view from Vale's got nothing on this!"

Joseph: Big deal, this had nothing on Air Supplena Island.

Ruby: (getting so excited she becomes a 2-D, starry-eyed, floating chibi) "Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!"

Josuke and Giorno: E-Eh?

Dio: So she has the ability to shapeshift too?

Jotaro: Fucking lame.

Ruby: (she tries getting closer, but Yang pulls her sister by the hood back into realistic proportions) "Ow! Ooww!"

Jonathan: Oh! She's back to normal.

Jotaro: Tch. Kids.

Joseph: Hey don't bullshit me, you're not an adult either, Jotaro.

Yang: "Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"

Ruby: "'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

Yang: "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby: (transforming her weapon into its scythe form) "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

Josuke: Oh so they name their weapons. Makes sense, rather than just calling it sniper scythe or something.

Giorno: Is this show going to contain stands?

Jonathan: I don't think so. I really do want to try one out myself.

Dio: I second that.

Jotaro: We'd rather not have you get yours, Dio.

Dio: Hmph. Why? Afraid that I may surpass yours in terms of power? Don't be surprised, you're a mere human.

Yang: (playfully pushing her sister's hood down over her face) "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby: (taking off her hood) "But... why would I need friends if I have you?"

Yang: "Well..." (in a flash, a group of other students surround Yang and they all dash down the road) "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Giorno: Why are they all..?

Josuke: Black?

Jotaro: Racist.

Josuke: I-I didn't mean it to sound that way! I-It's just... They are like shadows!

Ruby: (spinning and dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden leaving) "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" (stopping for a moment, still reeling) "I don't know what I'm doing..."

Jonathan: Aww, poor little thing.

Ruby falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying. Someone is standing over her.

Weiss: "What are you doing?!"

Joseph: Oh! I'm guessing this is the White girl!

Jonathan: They all look Caucasian, Joseph.

Joseph: N-No! I meant the W chick!

Ruby: (getting up on her hands) "Uh, sorry!"

Weiss: "Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

Jotaro: Tch. Can't she keep it down?

Ruby: (holding a case) "Uuhhh..."

Weiss: "Give me that!" (she snatches the luggage from Ruby and opens it to reveal its twinkling-sounding contents) "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

Josuke: Relax, Jotaro-san.

Ruby: "Uuuhhhh..."

Weiss: "What are you, brain-dead?" (holding out a vial of red Dust and shutting the case) "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

Giorno: What's wrong with Red?

Ruby: "I... I know..." (starts coughing from the Dust pouring into her face)

Josuke: Oh that doesn't look good.

Weiss: "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Dio: Hmph. I see. These women are going to be color coded, like jellybeans.

Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneezes, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto Weiss.

Jonathan: Oh my!

Joseph: GOOOOOOOD!

Jotaro: Am I supposed to be laughing?

Josuke: I still don't get how those things work.

The bottle she had been holding flies over the courtyard and at the feet of Blake Belladonna, who picks it up and notices the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a book and looks over at the scene.

Joseph: Hey! I'm guessing this is the Black girl!

Jotaro: ...

Joseph: Will you cut it the hell out with the racist thing?!

Weiss: (now covered in soot, though it quickly disappears) "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

Dio: Hah. Reminds me of JoJo whenever he messes up attempting to bake.

Jonathan: Quiet, you!

Ruby: (apologetic and embarrassed) "I'm really, really sorry!"

Weiss: "Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

Josuke: Hey, how can she tell? They look just about the same age!

Ruby: "Well, I-I..."

Weiss: "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!"

Ruby: (finally fed up) "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

Jotaro: Yes. About time. Shut her up.

Blake: (off screen, entering the conversation) "It's heiress, actually." (Ruby and Weiss look over as Blake approaches with the bottle)

Joseph: Ooooh, this one's hot. Wouldn't mind asking her out.

Dio: Is this why you men want to watch this show? To pine on some underage women? And you call me despicable.

Jonathan: Hey! Pocco's sister was 17 and you tried to make her your empress!

Dio: WRYYYYYY! She is just months away from age of consent!

Blake: "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss: (smiling smugly) "Finally! Some recognition!"

Josuke: I'm guessing Black would be the serious one of the team?

Joseph: Yeah, like our little Jotaro over here.

Jotaro: Shut up.

Blake: "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss: (getting angry again as Ruby chuckles) "Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!" (gets up in Blake's face and takes the bottle from her, walking off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and follow)

Jotaro: Well, I'd say Black did a good job shutting her up. I guess she's the most bearable.

Ruby: (to the storming Weiss, still sorry) "I promise I'll make this up to you!" (sighs) "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." (sees Blake walking off as well, then collapses to the ground on her back) "Welcome to Beacon..." (she remains this way until a shadow comes over her)

Joseph: Ooooh, I see what you're in to Jotaro! Birds of a feather-

Jotaro: Good grief.

Jaune: (holding out his hand) "Hey... I'm Jaune."

Dio: Let me guess, this one is going to be the male lead. I've been in enough theaters to know where this story is going.

Ruby: (taking his hand) "Ruby." (stands up) "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Joseph: Giorno, you're awfully quiet aren't you?

Giorno: ... Now I see why Mr. Jotaro acts that way.

Beacon inside the walls are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, down which Ruby and Jaune are walking.

Jaune: "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

Josuke: See?! I told you!

Dio: ... Are you speaking to me?

Ruby: (laughing) "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

Jaune: "Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?"

Ruby: "Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

Jaune: "Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

Jonathan: It sounds awfully similar to Joan of Arc.

Jotaro: I thought I was the only one who caught on.

Ruby: (skeptic) "Do they?"

Jaune: "They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."

Ruby: (giggles before a short, awkward silence falls) "So... I got this thing!" (she pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground)

Josuke: Whoa! Way to go and flex that thing!

Joseph: How did she managed to- you know what, I'm not even going to ask.

Jaune: "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

Ruby: "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

Jotaro: I want one.

Josuke: What was that?

Jotaro: Nothing.

Joseph: It's a high impact rifle scythe, kid! Weren't you listening?

Jaune: "A-wha...?"

Ruby: (cocks it, smiling) "It's also a gun."

Jaune: "Oh. That's cool!"

Ruby: "So what've you got?"

Jaune: "Oh! I, uh..." (unsheathes a blade) "I got this sword!"

Dio: Well, I knew it'd be disappointing.

Jonathan: Dio! That's rude.

Ruby: "Ooooohh!"

Jaune: "Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" (he gets his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal into his defense)

Ruby: (touching the shield) "So, what do they do?"

Jaune: (fumbling with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt) "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

Josuke: Yeah... I'm with Mr. Dio on this one.

Ruby: "But... wouldn't it weigh the same?"

Jaune: (dejectedly) "Yeah, it does..."

Ruby: (giggling) "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

Jaune: "Wait - you made that?!"

Giorno: She made that?

Ruby: "Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

Giorno: Huh. Impressive... Joseph, stop smiling.

Jaune: "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

Ruby: "Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" (laughs) "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

Jaune: (sheathing his sword) "Yeah, the classics..."

Ruby: (moving on again) "So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?"

Jaune: (walking alongside her) "Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

Josuke: See?! I told you, it's not bad to hang out with other people sometimes.

Jotaro: What can I say, I'm an introvirgin.

Joseph: PFFT! HAHAHAHA!

Josuke: U-Uhhh... I think you mean introvert.

Jotaro: Whatever.

Ruby: "Hmm." (looks around) "Hey, where are we going?"

Jaune: "Oh, I don't know! I was following you." (as the scene fades to black) "Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?"

Ruby: (laughing) "That's a 'no'."

The scene switched on an aerial view of Ruby and Jaune entering Beacon Academy's giant auditorium, filled to the brim with people. Ruby looks over when she hears Yang's voice.

Giorno: I guess the only way you can tell that they are the main character is if they stand out among shadow people.

Yang: (waving) Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!

Joseph: Oh, save me a spot too~

Ruby: (to Jaune) Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony! (leaves)

Jaune: Hey, wait! (sighs) Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?! (he moves on to reveal Pyrrha standing behind him among shadow people, hand on her hips as she watches him walk away.)

Giorno: See what I mean?

Yang: (once Ruby joins her, arms crossed) How's your first day going, little sister?

Dio: How are they related again? That smaller woman looks nothing like Yellow.

Jonathan: Maybe they are just like the two of us.

Ruby: You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?

Josuke: Yeah. It's a hell of a first day.

Yang: Yikes! Meltdown already?

Ruby: No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?

Yang: (smiling broadly) Are you being sarcastic?

Ruby: (scoffs as the camera pans around to reveal Weiss right next to her) I wish!

Jotaro: For fuck's sake, it's her again.

Ruby: I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!

Weiss: You!

Ruby: (quickly jumping into her sister's arms) Oh, God, it's happening again!

Jotaro: You said it.

Weiss: You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!

Joseph: Color coded girls with guns. I dig it.

Josuke: It kinda reminds me of freaking Power Rangers.

Giorno: Haha! You watched that too?

Josuke: Of course, I love that show- did you just laughed?

Giorno: It's called a modest chuckle.

Joseph: Kinda weird seeing you chuckle modestly.

Yang: (deadpan) Oh my God, you really exploded.

Ruby: It was an accident. (getting down; to Weiss) It was an accident! (Weiss holds up a pamphlet titled "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" to Ruby) What's this?

Dio: Hmm.. I know five people that counts as mentally inadequate individuals.

Weiss: (listing off policies to a clueless and horrified Ruby, going faster and higher pitched with each word) The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field.

Jotaro: I wish she can hear me, I would have told her to shut the hell up.

Jonathan: Jotaro, what is it with you and misogyny?

Ruby: Uuhhh...?

Weiss: You really wanna start making things up to me?

Ruby: Absolutely?

Weiss: (handing the pamphlet to Ruby) Read this, and don't ever speak to me again.

Josuke: Sheesh.

Yang: Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?

Ruby: (putting the pamphlet away) Yeah! Great idea, sis! (holding out her hand as she clears her throat) Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!

Weiss: (seemingly enthusiastic) Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!

Jaune: Hm?

Ruby: Wow, really?!

Weiss: (dead silence under her glare) No.

The five Joestars: I knew it.

The girls' attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him. The 6 men listened, they think this is segment will help them understand the plot better.

Ozpin: I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. (as the students whisper among themselves) You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.

Joseph: Wait, where did their Jotaro went?

Jotaro: Hmm?

Joseph: I was talking about Black. You too seemed to be all mysterious and serious about your edgy-cation.

Josuke: BWAHAHAHA-

Jonathan: ... Did you just made a pun?

Glynda: (as Ozpin leaves, she steps up to talk) You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.

Yang: He seemed kind of... off.

Giorno: He looks dead inside.

Ruby: It's almost like he wasn't even there.

Jaune: (approaching Weiss from the side) I'm a natural blond, you know!

Giorno: I'm not.

Weiss puts her hand to her face in exasperation

Dio: You aren't? I thought you were my offspring.

Giorno: I am! It's- it's a long story.

The first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, similarly dressed.

Joseph: Fufufu-

Josuke: Pops, come on. Don't be like that.

Yang: It's like a big slumber party!

Ruby: (not looking up) I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though.

Joseph: He will once he sees us.

Yang: I know I do! (purrs as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys...)

Joseph: What? Really? Those scrawny pukes impress you? Oh right, I wasn't there, if I was, you'd be doing more than pur~

Josuke: Ewwww!

Jotaro: I'm not your grandson.

Dio: JoJo, seeing your descendant act like that, is a victory for me.

Jonathan: Ughh...

Yang: (and Jaune, dressed in feetie pajamas, waving to her, which makes her groan before she returns her attention to Ruby) What's that?

Ruby: A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going.

Jonathan: Oh right, she did left her previous school in short notice.

Yang: Aw, that's so cuuuute! (knocked back as a pillow is launched at her face)

Josuke: Pfft.

Ruby: Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!

Yang: What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!

Ruby: (turning on her back) Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero...

Jonathan: Now that I thought about it, Weiss Schnee sounds like a german name.

Dio: I agree. For once.

Joseph: *Stroheim flashbacks*

Yang: There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy! (hit with another pillow, this time looking like a dog, to the face) Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!

The two sisters notice a candle being lit nearby, and Blake Belladonna is seen leaning against a wall, reading her book.

Dio: Am I the only one who noticed how ridiculous she is? There are lightbulbs already and she is using a candle!

Josuke: Hey, you're right! That's a fire hazard.

Ruby: That girl...

Yang: You know her?

Ruby: Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything.

Joseph: I bet she's an introvirgin as well.

Josuke: Vert!

Yang: Well, now's your chance! (grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up)

Ruby: Wait! What are you doing?!

Blake looks over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to Blake's spot before letting go.

Yang: (singing) Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?

Joseph: Aww that's adorable.

Blake: Aren't you... that girl that exploded?

Giorno: I wonder if they are gonna have a ginger girl?

Josuke: Watch out, Giorno. Ginger is just the N-word rearranged so you better be careful.

Ruby: Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater... (smiles, embarrassed) Actually, you can just call me Ruby.

Blake: (back in her book) Okay.

Jotaro: Socializing just isn't worth it.

Joseph: Yeah, cause of people like you.

Yang: (whispering to Ruby) What are you doing?

Ruby: (whispering back) I don't know - help me! (goes back to smiling)

Yang: So... What's your name?

Blake: (sighing as she's distracted yet again) Blake.

Jonathan: Isn't that a guy's name?

Joseph: Yeah, I had a teacher with the same name. Broke his fingers.

Jonathan: You WHAT?!

Yang: Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!

Blake: (irritated) Thanks!

Josuke: Oh! Pops was right! She is the show's Jotaro-san! Look! Both of have headwear you almost never take off!

Jotaro: Shut the fuck up!

Yang: It goes great with your... pajamas!

Blake: Right...

Yang: (as Ruby laughs uncomfortably) Nice night, don't you think?

Blake: Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book! (Ruby and Yang stand there) That I will continue to read. (Ruby and Yang continue standing) As soon as you leave!

Yang: (to Ruby) Yeah, this girl's a lost cause.

Ruby: (to Blake) What's it about?

Blake: (surprised) Huh?

Ruby: Your book. Does it have a name?

Blake: Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body. (Foreshadowing)

Yang: (sarcastically) Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!

Dio: I believe that is called Dissociative Personality Disorder. What a dumb book normalizing mental illness.

Ruby: I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!

Blake: (laughing a little) And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?

Ruby: Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!

Blake: That's... very ambitious for a child. (her smile turns into a frown) Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale.

Ruby: Well, that's why we're here! To make it better.

For some reason, it striked Josuke and Giorno. Josuke taking his grandfather's torch to protect Morioh and Giorno conquering Italy to save it from drugs.

Giorno: That's quite noble of her.

Yang: Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister! (hugs Ruby into the air)

Ruby: (kicking out) Cut it out! (the forced sisterly bonding evolves into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying stars)

Joseph: Well, aren't they affectionate?

Giorno: Were you two like this as kids?

Jonathan and Dio: *flashbacks on Phantom Blood Episode 1* You could say that.

Blake: (laughing slightly) Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-

Weiss: (storming onto the scene in her own pajamas as Ruby traps Yang's leg) What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?

Jotaro: Give me a break.

Weiss and Yang: (at the sight of each other) Oh, not you again!

Joseph: Is she gonna brag about how her dusts are THE GREATEST IN THE WORLD?!

Ruby: Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!

Josuke: How can people sleep with those 3 around.

Weiss: Oh, now you're on my side!

Ruby: I was always on your side!

Yang: Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!

Weiss: She's a hazard to my health!

Dio: *glances to Jonathan* I think I can relate with her.

Blake, who rolls her eyes at the fight, simply closes her book, reaches over to grab her candle, and blows it out, enveloping the scene in black.

Josuke: Whoa! Why did it get dark! I could have sworn I saw lightbulbs that are on.

Giorno: It means it's over.

Joseph: Aww, no more girls...

Jotaro: Thank God.

Dio: You are welcome, child.

Jonathan: Well, it's getting pretty late. See you gentlemen tomorrow.

**Sorry but I'll be focusing on RWBY on JoJo not JoJo on RWBY. BUT I may update this segment once in awhile, but other than that the priority of this fic is going to be team RWBY watching JoJo.**

**Also Wamuu vs Joseph might be out in the New Year hopefully.**


	50. Roundabout Chariot Battle

It was a fiery pit in the middle of the arena. RWBY were awestrucked at the beautiful battlefield the two gladiators will fight.

Kars: The first round of the battle for the Red Stone, JoJo against Wamuu! Will start as soon as the moon emerged from the clouds!

Kars pointed up as the clouds covered the moon.

Vampires: YAAAAAAAAH! WAMUU! WAMUU! WAMUU! WAMUU!

Joseph: Shut the hell up! I get it! It's not my home court, big deal!

Wamuu: JoJo. Just so you know, this is no ordinary race. This is a battle. The Pillars you see along the track hold weapons you can use against me. The course is 960 meters long, these fine steeds can do a lap in a minute. The first weapon is going to be, a two handed warhammer.

"That's quite fast. Those vampires weren't kidding about the horsepower thing." Weiss mumbled.

Joseph went in to deep thought. He knows this is going to be a tough fight. Joseph has to get the hammer first, if it went to Wamuu's hands, it'll be an early death.

Wamuu: I expect a splendid battle from you, JoJo.

Joseph: You can bet on that, Wamuu. My resolve burns hotter than hell itself!

Y: Get ready to regret sparing him!

The moon was deep with the clouds, but much to Lisa Lisa's concern, her son went down from his chariot and adjusted his wheels.

LL: JoJo! What are you doing?!

B: What is HE doing?

R: Oh come on, Blake. Knowing Joseph, it's probably a scheme.

Joseph: Relax! I'm just ensuring a quick start. Oh, Wamuu! It doesn't look too cool down there, you might wanna check it out?

But Wamuu ignored him as the undead stared at the moon.

LL: JoJo! Hurry!

B: He better hurry up.

Joseph got back on as the music reached it's climax. The moon finally emerges...

Kars: STAAAAAAAART!

R: YEAAAHH!

The race starts as the two whipped their steeds loudly.

Joseph: OOAAH!

Wamuu: HAAAH!

Joseph went on and left Wamuu as his chariot halted immediately. Overdrive kicks in. The vampires gasped along with Kars.

Kars: What did just happen?!

Vampires: L-Lord Wamuu's wheels are stuck! It's full of pebbles!

Wamuu: JoJo did this! He did this while we were staring at the moon!

LL: Heh. Just as I expected.

Vampires: You fucking cheater! Go die!

Joseph: Oh fuck ya! I don't mess around when it comes to survival! When your life is on the line, THERE ARE NO RULES! Beep beep!

Wamuu lets out a roar and whipped harder, forcing his vampiric horses to power through and free the wheels.

Joseph: W-Wamuu is chasing me at unbelievable speeds. But I'm thirty meters ahead and these fellas don't run out of breath. I think I'm gonna get the weapon first.

Kars: With Wamuu holding the reins, it's gonna be difficult for him to use the Divine Sandstorm. I see, so the hammer goes to that little schmuck.

Y: So the game plan is to gain some distance, atleast this means Wamuu can't spam those mini tornadoes.

W: But that's not a guaranteed win.

Joseph: Here I cooooome! You're coming with me, Hammer-chan!

Joseph grabbed the hammer.

He sped by the column and grabbed the hammer with a clang noise, and he smirked as he held it in one hand, controlling the horses with the other.

Joseph: Gotcha! Uh… I'm going faster than I thought!

RWBY: No! The hammer!

He looked back in panic, unable to hold the weapon as it began slipping out of his grip.

Joseph: No!

R: It'll all be for nothing!

W: Hold on!

Lisa Lisa: JoJo!

The hammer fell from his hand, but the hook that the vampires had used to hang it from the column got caught on his ring before it could tumble from his chariot.

The team lets out a sigh of relief.

Joseph: Oh fuck! It got caught on my ring! B-But now this fight is in the bag! Wamuu, you unfortunate bastard. Luck's on my side tonight!

He twirled the hammer so it would land in both his hands, and grinned down at it even as he held the reins in one of his hands.

Y: He is so goddamn cute!

B: Atleast he had an advantage now.

Y: Yeah, he's cuter~

Wammu stared ahead from behind Joseph, calm despite Joseph having grabbed the weapon.

Wammu: You can have the hammer. That was my plan from the beginning.

The team gulped at the ominous message.

A grin settled onto the warrior's face, and the camera cut to Kars' and Lisa Lisa's booth. Kars chuckled as he watched the race in the arena.

Kars: Wamuu has some sort of plan. He is not the type to allow himself to be left behind. Now let's see what you can do, the genius of the battlefield!

Back down inside the arena Joseph spread some oil along the shaft of the hammer with a squelching noise, before lighting it up with Hamon as his theme played. He twirled the weapon in his hand and let it land on his shoulder, cockily grinning back at Wammu.

Joseph: A little oil and some Hamon! All lubed up and ready to penetrate. Bring it on, Wammu!

Y: A... Ah...

R: Yang?

The view backed up to show both chariots, and Wammu slowing down slightly, before switching to Lisa Lisa and Kars.

Lisa Lisa: Wammu slowed down.

Kars: This is a fight to the death, not a race. The proper usage of your weapons and your horses is the key.

Down below, Joseph had a wide, handsome grin on as he smiled towards the camera.

Y: He should keep smiling like that, it suits him!

B: I think he is in trouble.

W: I concur. Wamuu has a plan.

Joseph: Okay! Now I'll just move in and whack him with my hammer, and it'll all be over.

Lisa Lisa: JoJo, no! You can't slow down now!

As Joseph's chariot began slowing and closing in on Wammu, Wammu stared ahead with an expression of assured victory.

Wammu: You have the hammer, so I'll grab something else!

R: What else..?

Wammu began winding up, and as the pillar that held the hammer minutes earlier closed in, he threw his arm out and demolished it, snapping it in two like it was a simple stick in the park.

The team's jaw dropped. They forgot that he had super strength.

Joseph apparently didn't hear any of this, as he had his eyes closed and was still smiling as he chuckled to himself.

W: Joseph! You didn't hear ANY of that?!

B: Oh come on...

Joseph: So, Wammu, are you ready to get slammed by this thing?!

Bow chika bow wow.

Joseph turned, only to yell in shock and almost drop his hammer at the sight of Wammu holding up the massive pillar easily with both arms. There was even the vampire that had put the hammer on the hook earlier still clinging to the top.

R: Oh boy...

Y: Noooo, he is screwed again and I'm still not the one who's screwing him!

The vampires in the stands all began laughing and pointing uproariously.

Vampire: He was so happy with his hammer, but now look at his face!

Joseph: H-He sure had a bigger idea.

Lisa Lisa: No! Speed up and get away, JoJo!

RWBY: RUN AWAY! RUUUUN!

As Joseph made to do so, Wammu finally attacked.

Wammu: Too late!

He swung the pillar down at Joseph's chariot hard, the vampire still clinging to it screaming. The chariot was destroyed in one blow as Joseph managed to leap from it in time still holding the hammer, and the vampire was crushed under the pillar in a shower of blood.

R: NO!

W: His chariot was destroyed! How is he going to fight back?!

B: This is not looking good.

Y: Not good at all...

Wammu: Now you have abandoned your chariot!

Joseph bounced along the ground hard,

Joaeph: UWAAAARGHH!

As his hammer slamming down near him with several clangs as he landed face down. Up above Lisa LIsa looked on sweating and Kars just smirked, the vampires all around them cheering.

Kars: He fell? I guess the fight ends early.

R: JOJO!

W: GET UP, JOSEPH!

B: AH! THE HORSES!

Y: DON'T DIE ON ME!

The team yelled for him to get up. The Joestar seemingly heard their screams, regained his snese.

Joseph began getting up as Wammu's horses closed in, slobbering as they thundered across the ground.

Wammu: What will our cunning JoJo do next?

Joseph stumbled to his feet, visibly wobbling and holding his face in pain, grimacing.

Y: BABY, WATCH OUT!

R: Get away, get away, get away!

B: Holy Diver!

Lisa Lisa: JoJo!

The camera focused on Wammu as he exuded a determined aura, the screen dark and the background colored in light reds and blues.

Wammu: I give a 90% chance he'll be crushed by my vampire horses. There's a 5% chance he'll break left… and a 5% chance he'll go right. Now what will our valiant warrior would do?

Joseph was still stumbling, and mumbling to himself. He suddenly began looking around in a panic, even as the horses were only feet away.

Joseph: M-My hammer… Where's my hammer-chan?!

Vampire: His hammer? Did he hit his head?

Y: His hammer?!

W: Is he gonna smash the horses?!

B: I guess! I can't think of anything he can do to avoid this!

Vampire: A hammer won't save you now!

Lisa Lisa: He mustn't dodge… If he does, Wammu will stop and finish him with a Divine Sandstorm!

As she spoke, an image of Wammu descending on Joseph while his arms twisted with his ultimate move as the colors inverted flashed across her mind.

Narrator: But JoJo ran straight at Wammu's horses!

RWBY: OH?!

As the narrator spoke, Joseph found his hammer and grasped it, before sprinting straight towards Wammu's rampaging horses, and the vampires around the arena yelled in confusion. Kars began sweating, unable to think of what Joseph is planning to do, while Lisa Lisa did a cute fist pump.

Lisa Lisa: Yes, JoJo! Quick thinking! That'll work!

Y: What's he gonna- ooooohhhh look at thoseuscles at work!

The rest of the team smiled. Joseph never cesse to surprise them.

Joseph roared and wound up, before slamming his hammer down on the metal bar between both horses sending sparks flying. Similar to how the team leader does a vertical downward slash with her scythe.

B: R-Ruby!

R: AAAAAHHH! HE IS SWINGING IT LIKE IT'S CRESCENT ROSE!

Vampire: He struck the harness between the horses!

Narrator: The horses ran on, and JoJo used the hammer to send himself skyward!

As the narrator explained, the momentum launched Joseph upwards in an impressive display of animation, where he glared with a determined expression, with a cocky smile to boot. Making Yang squeal while Wammu looked on in shock. Kars glared down at the battle, while several vampires behind him gasped in shock.

Vampire: U-Unbelievable!

Vampire: The hammer's length kept him from being kicked!

Joseph: IN YA FAAAAACE! And now to give you a good whack!

The Joestar landed on his ass, on the back of one of the horses with a massive grin. He shot up to his feet and let the hammer rest on his shoulder, as he was bounced up and down from the gait of the horses. He then gasped, and the camera turned to show that Wammu had disappeared from his chariot.

Joseph: He's gone! Where'd he go?!

W: W-Where is he now?!

Blake gasped.

B: He might have..! He did what Santana did!

Kars: Wammu is always a step ahead of JoJo.

Below Joseph, Wammu's hand slowly extracted itself from inside the horse he hid in, just like Jack the Ripper.

B: He freaking did!

R: I'm freaking out!

Although he didn't rip the horse apart as he did so, and several strands of… some gooey substance clung to his skin. He grasped Joseph's ankle, and Joseph looked down in panic.

Y: He's got him!

W: Lose the boot, LOSE THE BOOT!

Joseph: R-Right! These guys can hide inside others!

Wammu clenched his fist, crumbling Joseph's boot as he jumped out of it to avoid having his ankle crushed, and the vampires all cheered. Joseph gave off a laugh as he leaped away, grinning.

Joseph: That was fucking close!

Y: OAAAAHHH!

As he landed on the other horse, the vampires around the arena could see Wammu still gripping Joseph's boot.

R: YEEEEAAAH!

B: Oh he's not wearing any socks!

Vampire: His boot!

Vampire: It saved him!

Vampire: If he wore a different kind of shoe…

Kars scoffed, and Joseph laughed again, pointing at Wammu's horse.

Joseph: Luck's on my side! This hammer got caught on my ring, Luck is part of being effective! Now look at yourself! Your own power has trapped you inside that horse! I believe it's checkmate!

The team however, knew that it would be too easy to be true.

As Wammu clenched his hand, Joseph once again let Hamon flow across his hammer before grasping it in both hands. He leaped high into the air, before swinging down to destroy both the Pillar Man and his vampire horse.

Joseph: Here's Hamon for you and your fucking horse, Wammu!

B: Wait- don't do it!

W: Wamuu has a counter doesn't he?

Y: Well, he wasn't holding the rei- OH GOD NO!

Kars: The fool, he doesn't see!

Lisa Lisa: Look out, JoJo! Stay away from Wammu!

In one swift movement, Wammu leaped from his horse. Joseph gasped, and suddenly Wammu was in Joseph's face, both arms ready to blast him away.

RWBY: NOT AGAIN!

Kars: Inside there, Wammu's hands are free, and speed and shaking are no issue. That means…

Lisa Lisa: Nobody has survived a direct hit! Caesar didn't!

Wammu's eyes suddenly began glowing red, and a green aura surrounded his body as the wind picked up.

Wammu: You fell for it fool! Wind Mode: Divine Sandstorm!

Joseph: OH FOR FUCK'S-

Wammu's fists began spinning, before two whirlwinds surrounded them and blasted Joseph high into the air. He was visibly battered and cut up from the attack that went on for several seconds, and when it finally ended, two large spurts of blood erupted from his body.

Y: JOJOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAHHHH!

B: IT WAS POINT BLANK, JOSEPH WAS AT THE PERFECT RANGE!

W: The distance he got hit on has the maximum power exerted! Not too close but not too far either!

R: No..!

He flew back through the air, and landed hard on his own chariot like a sack of shit, that had been heavily damaged from Wammu's earlier pillar attack.

The vampires all began cheering, and Lisa Lisa gasped as she took a step back. Kars simply smiled and fell to the floor to sit cross legged, before snapping his fingers. A vampire came forward and handed him a glass before pouring wine into it. Why Kars liked wine, no one would ever know. Or maybe it was blood, I don't fucking know anymore.

RWBY was silent. They clenched their fists.

Kars: Even with just half a lap around the arena, it was a fight full of twists, eh? BUT in the end, Wammu was the better thinker, and the better fighter.

R: No! I refuse to believe it's over! Show us Joseph's body!

Kars took a sip from his glass, before glancing towards Lisa Lisa.

Kars: Next up is the battle between you and me. To be honest, I don't prefer fighting women. Wammu dislikes it even more. Even so, all Hamon-users must be exterminated.

Kars held up a small silver capsule the size of his finger, before tossing it towards Lisa Lisa where it bounced against her red high heel. The team raised their respective eyebrows in confusion.

Kars: Drink that for a painless death.

B: Wha-

Lisa Lisa: You seem to be mistaken. JoJo and Wammu aren't done fighting.

RWY: I KNEW IT!

She glanced towards Kars with a smirk, light glancing off the side of her glasses, while Kars looked at her in confusion. One of the vampires ran forward and pointed towards the arena in shock.

Vampire: L-Lord Kars, look over there!

The glass that Kars held fell to the ground and shattered, sending wine splattering across the rock as the Pillar Man stood up.

R: WHAT, WHAT DID HE SAW?!

Y: *terrifying excited Yang noises*

Kars: NANIIIII?

Vampire: Lord Wammu's arms look like they're about to fall off!

Down below, Wammu was still riding in the chariot, but his forearms and biceps were only connected by stands of gooey, melting yellow flesh. They flopped around, looking like they could fall off at any moment, while Wammu stared at the sky while sweating in shock.

The team's mouth opened.

"HE LOOKS KINKY!" Yang yelled. "More importantly, damaged! What in the world did Joseph do?!" Weiss screamed.

Wammu: M-Madness… How did that happen?

Kars: W-Wammu! What happened to him?!

Vampire: It's JoJo! He survived! He's up!

Vampire: He's just fine! That lucky son of a bitch!

Lisa Lisa: ...

And it was true, down in his chariot Joseph sat up and groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, his entire body covered in bruises, yet somehow not dead. He grasped and shook his head with one hand, before chuckling and grinning, opening his eyes to stare cheekily at the camera.

Joseph: Oops, I did it again! I played with your heart, got lost in the game. Oh baby, baby...

R: WOOHOO!

B: I-I gotta say, this fight is my favorite so far...

W: It's... He's gifted.

Y: My JoJo~

Kars: That Divine Sandstorm hit him directly! H-How…?

Lisa Lisa: Directly? You should check your eyes, JoJo was cunning enough to make it look direct. He's an absolute genius of trickery, to the point that I don't know if I should praise him… Take a closer look at Wammu.

She lowered her sunglasses, revealing her strikingly blue eyes. The camera began closing in on Wammu's arms, before Kars gasped.

Kars: I-I see…

R: Yeeeeaaa- wait what did Joseph do exactly?

W: He jam his foot on Wamuu's palms?

B: No way, his foot will get shredded if he did that.

It flashed back to when Wammu erupted from the horse to strike at Joseph, but this time it was revealed that Joseph had used his foot to grab the reins and send Hamon through them, covering Wammu in the yellow electricity.

Y: Who even thinks of that shit?!

B: Joseph Joestar?

Kars: He wrapped Hamon-filled reins around Wammu's arms. Wammu's Divine Sandstorm was halted.

Joseph: Wammu was sticking his hand out of the horse. I knew he'd stick his other hand out to use his Divine Sandstorm. And I had the perfect counter! Wamuu! I'm NOT that innocent!

RWBY wordlessly applauded.

Joseph grinned as he gripped the reins of his chariot and closed in, while the vampires all gasped.

Joseph: **Wamuu, I bet you never lost a fight before, have you? But that's because... YOU ONLY MET ME RECENTLYYYY!**

Y: BADAAAAAASS!

Vampire: Look at Lord Wammu's face!

Vampire: He's sweaty and pale!

Vampire: Where is he looking? He looks high!

Vampire: W-What's he gonna do?! It's lap two! B-But Lord Wammu can't grab a weapon like that! Can Lord Wammu fight on?

Kars: It's no surprise… Wammu was struck with Hamon in the middle of his attack. The confidence he built over millennia has crumbled. The quiet intensity his victories gave him has vanished. It was surely a shock for him.

R: Wow, Joseph wasn't the only one who scarred him for the first time, he was also the first one who countered his Divine Sandstorm!

As Wammu kept staring at nothing, Kars just crossed his arms into an X.

Kars: But it matters not! Put out the next set of weapons!

His arms glowed with his light abilities, signalling the vampires to pull out the next set of weapons.

Vampire: Lord Kars gave the order!

Vampire: We must obey his command.

The two vampires nodded at each other, before doing a weird jog towards the arena, causing the team to chuckle.

Y: Pfft, these vampires are such weenies.

B: Right. I don't even classify them as vampires anymore.

W: They don't compare to Dio at all.

R: You said it.

They stood on the base of the destroyed pillar Wammu had picked up, the taller one holding the shorter one on his shoulders, with the shorter vampire holding two different crossbows.

Narrator: For the second lap, both warriors get crossbows! Each comes with two balls for ammo! The faster warrior chooses the large or small bow!

The camera panned up to show the approaching chariots, Joseph riding with his signature defiant grin, and Wammu with his gaze still dazed and unfocused, before cutting to intermission.

Y: HAHAHA- WHY DOES WAMUU LOOK LIKE HE WAS RETHINKING HIS LIFE CHOICES?

B: Probably because he is?

W: Still, I'm glad Joseph has it all under control.

However, Ruby wasn't so sure about the heiress' statement.

()()()()()

The show came back, focused on the two vampires, before cutting to Joseph's chariot slowly edging in front of Wammu's.

Joseph: S-So now there's two... What are tho- oh! Crossbows, a big one and a small one?

Back with Lisa Lisa and Kars, the Pillar Man sat down on the ground and smirked to himself.

Kars: Lisa Lisa, let me say what's on your mind. 'Wammu's mind is in no state to fight. So why is Kars deploying weapons with such confidence?' It makes you nervous, right? Here's why. It's because Wammu is a true warrior. He won't go down that easy.

B: I wonder what's he going to pull now?

Wammu was still staring at nothing as he was bounced up and down in his chariot before the narrator began narrating.

Narrator: Top athletes use a psychological technique called the 'switch comeback.' When pressured by shock, pressure, or fear, they can flip a mental switch and bring out their fighting spirit! In desperate situations, a ritual is needed.

Y: Oh! If that's true, I'd like to know some ways!

W: Hm, me too.

Narrator: This is Wammu's!

It focused on Wammu's hand, hanging limply, before it clenched into a fist. Wammu's head rolled forward and a determined expression crossed his face, before using both thumbs, he gouged out his eyes… luckily not on screen of course, but shown with a shower of blood.

The team screamed and flinched.

Y: GAAAH FUCK-

W: NEVERMIND!

Joseph looked back in shock, gasping.

Joseph: W-What the…?! What the fuck is he doing?!

Vampire: LORD WAMMU!

Vampire: Look at his eyes!

Agh, Kakyoin! It got his eyes!

Shit, wrong part…

Wammu's eyes were closed and leaking blood and he was grimacing, yet he gripped the reins hard and kept riding.

Vampires: He poked them out!

RWBY cringed at the grotesque way of activating that mental switch. "Who knew the switch was in our corneas..." Ruby gulped.

Wammu: I foolishly relied on my eyes because I could see. JoJo exploited my weakness.

B: That makes sense...

W: No it doesn't!

B: Sarcasm, Weiss.

As Lisa Lisa and Joseph watched, he stood up and leaped while lifting his head high. Out of his head came his familiar horn, which spun like a drill for a moment.

R: The horn! Santana and Esidisi had those too!

Y: Yeah I remember! That cave carving that showed their hierarchy, but I wonder what's the purpose of it?

He suddenly posed and showed off his muscular body as green energy swirled around him alongside sparkles of light. The girls blushed at the sight of his defined musculature but it doesn't faze them that much unlike before.

R: That was... Unneccessary

Wammu: I will use this horn to see wind instead of light! Now my senses are boundless.

He landed back in the chariot, and Kars smirked as he watched.

Kars: He flipped his switch by removing his eyes. Wammu is now psychologically invincible. Now he can sense the wind with his horn. He sees air better than light. Now, what will your runt do next?

Joseph: W-What was that all about? That won't psyche me out! I lost my bestfriend! And Esidsi was more terrifying than you! Your eyes are nothing compared to that!

Y: RIGHT! Ride on!

R: Next weapon station, here we go!

He snapped the reins, and sped towards the vampires holding the weapons.

Vampire: Which crossbow-

Vampire: -Will you take?

Joseph: Don't ask questions if you knew the answer!

He thundered past and snatched the larger of the two weapons, causing the vampires to stumble and he grinned.

Joseph: The big one, of course! I need the firepower to take that big fucker down!

For some reason, the vampires just snickered at his words, looking at each other. RWBY glared at the screen.

W: Now that doesn't look good.

Vampire: That one does have power.

Vampire: Yeah, lots of power!

They held out the smaller crossbow which Wammu easily grabbed as he sped past, showcasing how he could still see, before cutting to Joseph having trouble with his weapon. The drawstring wasn't being pulled back, even with his impressive strength.

Y: WHAT?!

B: They sabotaged it?

R: Those freaking-

W: No wait! These vampires aren't that smart to know what Joseph is going to pick, so I doubt it. If Wamuu did get the large crossbow and it was sabotaged, Kars will have them killed!

Joseph: N-No! I can't draw this fucking- S-So tight!

Y: Ahhhh! Joseph let me have you and you'll be saying that all night long!

RWB: STOP IT.

The vampires atop the broken pillar laughed.

Vampire: You got greedy! Even a normal crossbow takes a lot of strength to draw!

Vampire: You got greedy! So greed got you back!

W: See?! They didn't touched it!

B: Joseph did got greedy...

Wammu meanwhile was still behind Joseph, however he was able to pull back on his crossbow with ease, before grabbing an iron ball and loading it. He lifted it up, aiming with his horn.

Wammu: I'll use the first ball to get a picture.

R: So Wamuu is still blind after all...

Y: Yeah.

He fired, and Joseph yelped as the ball whizzed past him and luckily missed.

Joseph: AH! HOLY-

Unluckily, it slammed into the head of one of his horses, completely obliterating it in a shower of blood and gore.

RWBY: OHHH!

The body fell down dead, and Joseph had to leap onto the back of his second horse as Wammu's chariot swerved around the bloody body, and he reloaded.

Wammu: Now I see the range. The next shot won't miss.

B: If... If it had that power to decimate a vampire horse, it'll go through Joseph for sure!

W: Ughh! He should have picked the smaller one!

Joseph, thinking: Damn. How can I shoot back?

Vampire: Lord Wammu, blow him to smithereens!

Vampire: Let us feed on whatever remains!

Joseph managed to slowly pull back on the drawstring, but before it could stick in place it snapped back, hurting his fingers. He winced, looking back at Wammu as he held the reins in his mouth. He suddenly commanded his horse forward, and since his horse wasn't pulling a chariot, he was able to pull ahead further.

Y: That's it, Joseph! Keep your distance!

W: Try going on his blindspot!

R: Weiss, how? He is already blind...

Wammu's crossbow sights followed him as Joseph circled around the arena, before he was on the complete opposite side, hidden by the roaring flames. Wammu grimaced, and Joseph grinned around the reins in his mouth.

Weiss smacked the back of Ruby's head.

W: That's how.

R: Hehe... Ow.

Joseph: J-Just as I thought. The wind stirred up by the fire makes it hard for him to see. This is the spot!

Kars: He's underestimating Wammu.

Y: And you're underestimating Joseph!

Wammu growled and lifted his crossbow, but instead aimed it at the arena wall beside him. It baffled the team but before they can ask, one of the vampires did.

Vampire: H-Hey, what's Lord Wammu doing?

Vampire: He's turned away from the flame!

He fired, causing the vampires to yelp and duck back as the ball slammed into the wall, but instead of bouncing off and slamming into the ground, it began following the curve of the arena wall with a screech of metal on stone.

RWBY: WHAT?!

Kars: JoJo is staying opposite Wammu and near the flame. He's giving away his position!

R: That is stupid!

W: Absurd indeed!

B: What even is this show?

As Kars thought an image of the arena appeared behind his head, showing Joseph near to the flames and ahead of Wammu, before it zoomed out to the show the circular arena. Lisa Lisa's face replaced his as she figured out what Wammu was doing.

Lisa Lisa: He's banking his shot like a billiard ball!

Y: BULLSHIT.

R: BUT I BELIEVE IT!

The ball continued spinning along the wall as if it were powered by the Infinite Spin, before clanging off the wall and shooting directly towards Joseph. Joseph turned as it blazed towards him, before it slammed into his side and dug into his flesh with a painful crunch noise but not piercing him perhaps due to its momentum being slowed from spinning along the wall.

RWBY: JOSEPH!

Joseph: WHAT?! He hit me from behind..!

He fell from his horse as blood spurt from his mouth, but as he crashed into the ground, his fingers pulled down hard and managed to cock the crossbow.

W: The monentum cocked it!

He rolled across the ground and winced, shivering against the floor as he grimaced, before lying still. The vampires went wild, cheering and roaring while Kars smirked and Lisa Lisa gasped.

Wammu: I was looking at the terrain as we circled. I wanted to find a wall I could use on you!

B: What are the odds of him hitting JoJo?!

He tossed away his crossbow as Joseph struggled on the ground, eyes wide and clearly in pain as he gripped his side.

Joseph, thinking: C-Can't breath! Fucker got my liver..!

Kars: It lost momentum, so it didn't pierce the skin. But he's spitting up blood, which means organ damage atleast. More than enough for Wamuu to finish him.

Joseph lay in the center of the stone pathway, and the camera zoomed out to show how small he was, while Wammu slowly closed in around the flame.

Kars: Finish him, Wammu! But JoJo is a sly one. Be on your guard!

Wammu: Has he set a trap?

Wammu's chariot and horses closed in, and Joseph continued to lay on the ground, the cocked crossbow next to him.

W: Don't fire just yet!

R: Wait for the right chance!

Y: Damn! And I thought he is gonna have an easier time against a blind guy.

Joseph, thinking: My crossbow cocked itself when it hit the ground. I can't let him know that!

He slowly reached out even as he winced from the pain, placing the metal ball into it. He glanced towards Wammu and frowned, still thinking.

Joseph, thinking: I can't kill him from this far. Closer. Come closer. Now!

Joseph suddenly sat up, grabbing his crossbow.

Wammu: He has!

RWBY: SHOOT! NOW!

Wammu began spinning his arms, starting a weak Divine Sandstorm, his arms were heavily damaged so it won't be much devastating but it had the power to blow the iron ball away, while Joseph roared and raised his weapon, preparing to fire. He had it aimed directly towards Wammu, before he winced, the screen turning red as he coughed up blood. He dropped the crossbow and fell back, causing it to launch its payload into the air, away from Wammu. Blake and Weiss gasped at the same time.

Y: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Wammu followed the ball with his horn, and the vampires around the arena began roaring with laughter as Kars chuckled.

R: IT'S NOT FUNNY!

Kars: Almost! Almost! His shot went wild, though. I should commend him for fighting until the very last.

Lisa Lisa just watched without saying anything.

Wammu: Here I come, JoJo! Have at thee!

Joseph: S-Stay away! Don't come any closer! Go away! Leave me the hell alone! Please, just spare me!

He started grabbing pebbles and small rocks that lay near him, and tossed them feebly at the blind Pillar Man. Team RWBY went silent.

Wammu grimaced as the small pebbles bounced off his face harmlessly, and growled at Joseph's apparent lack of honor.

RWBY knew the Joestars enough to know that Joseph was about to pull something off. Although they don't know what.

Wammu: You cur!

Vampire: Huh? He's throwing rocks?!

Vampire: What a pathetic loser!

Vampire: Atleast die like a man, wanker!

As Wammu continued to growl angrily at him, Joseph kept throwing rocks. Eventually though, he stopped with a smirk. The team's face beamed in delight and filled with hope.

Joseph: Wammu… Here's what you'll say next!

R: WOO!

W: Wamuu is done for!

B: What an actor we have here.

Y: Yessssss...

Music began playing lowly, and the entire color palette of the universe changed at Joseph's behest as he spoke his signature line.

Joseph: 'Do not dishonor our fight, JoJo!'

Wammu: Do not dishonor our fight, JoJo!

RWBY cheered.

RWBY: He did it again!

Wammu gasped, and Joseph grinned even wider as he grabbed a large amount of rocks and tossed them to distract Wammu.

Joseph: Here! A bat could fly between those stones, but what about you?

Joseph raised his hands in front of his face and Wammu suddenly stood up straight, but he was too late.

(insert il vento piano)

*BANG*

The ball that had fired from Joseph's crossbow suddenly clanged off the arena wall behind him, and pierced through his heart in one shot. Another donut in the series.

**Starting the New Year with a Yang.**


	51. Wamuu sleeps tonight

Narrator: the arena went silent. Everyone was silent. There wasn't even a moan. Wammu's wound was like a jack-o'-lantern's grin. The iron ball carried a small amount of Hamon. The wound began to fester. Wammu's damages arms grew worse. There would be no more Divine Sandstorms.

Yang grinned "Joseph finally DISARMED him, eh?"

The rest of the team did not appreciate that.

Wammu finally fell forward, however his eyes began to open, glowing red. Joseph watched warily, gasping raggedly as the ringing of Hamon sounded out. "Joseph's on the ropes as much as Wamuu is, his breathing was ragged." Blake noticed.

Joseph: I-I have to r-resume my Hamon breathing.

Wammu suddenly roared and flipped forward, causing Joseph to ready himself for the attack. "What's he doing?" Ruby and Weiss asked at the same time.

Joseph: A front flip kick?! You're just lashing out in pain! Here, have some more! Rebuff Overdrive!

Joseph lit up his elbows with Hamon, slamming them into Wammu's legs. Wammu cried out as the Hamon ravaged his legs, leaving them smoking just as his arms and chest was. "That was it! His limbs have been neutralized!" Weiss said.

"He can't do much if he is just a torso!" Blake adds.

Lisa Lisa: JoJo won! Wammu won't get up again!

Wammu twitched on the ground, smoke rising from his battered body.

"But what if he stole some of those vampires' limbs to replace his just like what Esidisi did to Loggins?!" Ruby asked in panic. "That's stupid- wait it already happened, OH NO! AND THERE ARE ALOT OF VAMPIRES TO CHOOSE FROM TOO!" Yang exclaimed.

Wammu: W-What has become of the great Wammu? I have fallen into such a sorry state. A body that lived for 12,000 years is reduced to this.

"Maybe he won't have that idea..." Weiss mumbled.

"No! His perfect body is burning out!" Yang whined.

Wammu slowly sat up as Joseph watched, revealing that his arms were gone from the elbows down, confusing the team.

"Where did his..?"

Wammu: I refuse to go down without a struggle. My wounds are my flesh. My losses my ability. I will use all of this to claim victory!

"That don't look too good..." Yang gulped.

Joseph: What are you mumbling abou-

Wammu turned to Joseph as his body glowed green, before suddenly firing his severed arms from the hole in his chest. "OH WHAT?!" the team exclaimed at the absurdity.

Joseph: AHHH FUC-

Joseph couldn't move out of the way in time and was blasted backward.

Lisa Lisa: His arms! He fired the severed forearms from the hole in his chest!

Joseph was slammed into the brazier holding the arena's flames, grasping at the hands around his neck, choking.

Joseph, thinking: Wha…?! C-can't breath! I can't use my Hamon breathing!

Wammu continued to kneel, before odd metallic pipes burst from between his ribs. The air around him began to be sucked in, and Joseph watched as he struggled to remove the hands from his neck. The team tilted her head in confusion, is this another secret move?

Joseph: T-That wind. It's flowing towards Wammu.

Wammu: This is my ultimate mastery of wind.

Kars: Ultimate mastery? No! Stop Wammu! You cannot do that!

The team was anxious. "What is it this time?" Ruby whined.

The wind continued to be sucked in as Kars waved his arm to signal Wammu to stop.

Kars: Wamuu! Stop! Can he not hear me?

Lisa Lisa: He gouged his eyes out, not his ears. Try yelling louder.

Joseph: The wind is going into those pipes!

Wammu: My ultimate mastery. Atmospheric Rift!

Blood exploded out of him as his face grew determined, while an image of Joseph appeared in the corner of the screen, before the Ending began playing.

The team was speechless they really have to see what happens next.

"Next next next!" WBY said as the leader panicked. Unintentionally juggling the remote as if it was a hot potato "Ahhh! Ahhh! PLAY!"

Click.

Episode 23: The Warrior of Wind

Wamuu was still kneeling before Joseph, drawing in wind through the pipes, as Joseph tried to remove Wamuu's severed hands from around his throat.

Joseph: Ahh..! I'm not in to this shit!

Yang yelled "I'll take note of that!"

Joseph grimaced as he sweat, the firelight flickering off of his face and blood leaked down his lip.

Joseph: T-That wind… It's flowing towards Wamuu.

The sound was irritating for Blake "Urghh... Please turn the volume down a little."

The influx of wind grew more and more violent, as Wamuu concentrated.

Wamuu: My ultimate mastery: Atmospheric Rift!

The hat or headband or whatever the hell he wore on his head around his horn was torn to shreds, before a visible stream of sharpened, forceful wind was fired out, the sound akin to a jet engine. "Ahh it got worse!" the faunus whined.

It slammed into the stone wall that Joseph leant against, and instead of washing away like normal wind it visibly cut into it. "OH MY GOD! THAT..." Yang drifted off. "Somebody do something!" Ruby exclaimed. "Lisa Lisa!" Weiss called out, hoping she'd actually do something. The wind began slicing down closer and closer towards Joseph as the Joestar watched in horror, the wind more akin to a highly sharpened blade than actual air.

Joseph: T-That's wind?!

Wamuu: You're near the flame, so I only know your approximate location. But now that you can't use Hamon, I'll find you eventually and cut you down.

As Wamuu spoke, blood spurt from his body and patches of flesh were visibly ripped away, revealing lava like innards as he concentrated. Kars' face appeared, two beads of sweat dripping down his face as he thought to himself.

Kars, thinking: Atmospheric Rift is Wamuu's final weapon. The pipes that he uses to cloak himself suck up huge amounts of air and then compress it. The air is then blasted out of a paper-thin slit. It is a razor made of wind. But it creates a terrible amount of heat and friction, even for Wamuu. His body can't handle it, so it's falling apart.

The tean concluded that it was a suicide attack. "Joseph really pushed him to the brink didn't he?" the heiress muttered. "The concept of thin air being razor sharp still made no sense though..." Yang said.

As Kars had thought to himself Wamuu's body continued to spurt blood, before Kars began speaking out loud.

Kars: But that tragic figure is truly breathtaking. Victory is yours! Take his life to salve your wounds!

Lisa Lisa: JoJo!

Joseph: It's close! I'll have to use one of my tricks!

"Come on... Come on... He must have something." Yang quietly cheered.

As the blade of air cut ever closer, sending shards of rock flying, he reached into his back pocket and grabbed a clear bottle filled with a slightly opaque liquid and a string plugging the opening. "How did it fit in there..? It's quite huge and his pants are tight." Blake questioned. "His mmmhmmm, is also quite huge and it still fit inside his pants- stop questioning logic!" Yang screamed, excited at how this us gonna go.

Joseph: This one's called the Hamon oil trick!

He reached up and stretched his arm backward, reaching towards the blazing inferno behind him.

Joseph, thinking: His lungs are like high-pressure oxygen tanks. Those pipes… If I can hit them… He'll suck in the flames and explode! But this is the last ace up my sleeve. If I fucked this up…

The wind finally reached him, cutting into his ear and causing him to cry out in pain. The team gasped loudly "JOSEPH!"

Joseph: GAAAAAAH!

Wamuu turned his head, having heard his cry and using it to pinpoint his location.

Wamuu: I've got you now!

W: TOSS THE THING!

B: THROW IT NOW!

R: NOW NOW NOW!

Y: GAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Joseph: Damnit! Wamuu, CHOKE ON THIS!

Joseph reared back and launched the bottle of oil, which now had a flaming string and flew perfectly towards Wamuu's air pipes, until Wamuu turned his head and sliced through the middle of it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby screamed. "THAT WAS HIS LAST HOPE." Weiss' voice cracked.

Joseph cried out and watched with wide eyes as the liquid fell from the bottle, and the flaming string went out.

Wamuu: A firebomb? Pathetic. I can sense things that are away from the flames. You're out of tricks. And that cry gave away your position. Have at thee!

Joseph grunted as he pulled at the hands and Wamuu sucked in even more air which resulted in more blood spurting from him.

Yang covered his mouth, with all hope seems lost, she can only hope that Wamuu destroys himself before his razor wind reaches Joseph.

His horn was pointed at the sky, the wind swirling around it as he prepared his attack.

Wamuu: And now, Atmospheric Rift!

Joseph: CAAAEEEESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! TAKE IT FROM MEEEEE!

RWBY: CAEEEESAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

With that roar Joseph reached back, gripping the end of Caesar's headband, throwing the now flaming cloth towards Wamuu as dramatic dubstep played.

Wamuu: More fire? Imbecile, I can sense things away from the flames.

Another flick of his head turned the headband into shreds of cloth and embers, eliciting a grunt of dismay from Joseph.

Wamuu: And now, I will cut you in half to claim my victory.

"What's even the purpose of that?!" the faunus yelled.

"Caesar's headband..." Ruby muttered in sadness.

Lisa Lisa: JoJo!

I feel like that's the majority of what she's said this fight…

Joseph: You fell for it fool.

Suddenly, Joseph looked calm, and he held out both hands. A very familiar theme began playing in the background, Il Mare Eterno Nella Mia Anima. The Eternal Sea in my Soul. The team's mood changed drastically as they heard the theme.

_Ovunque tu vada!_

Joseph: Wamuu… You lost the moment I threw Caesar's bandana. Don't you see that I meant for you to break the bottle?

_Ovunque io vada..._

They were silent, as they awaited his explanation.

Wamuu grit his teeth in anger and confusion, not sure what Joseph meant, while Joseph simply stared back, completely serious. The camera cut to the bottle, where the liquid inside was being sucked out by Wamuu's pipes.

_C'è il mio amor nella tua vita._

The oil flowed through the air, before being drawn into the very weapons that would have allowed Wamuu to kill Joseph.

c_'è l'amor nella tua giornata..._

The climax of the song was heard. "Caaaaaeeeeesaaaaar..!" Weiss silently screamed.

Joseph: Your ability to cut it so easily led to your defeat. The oil that was inside is now vapor. And the bandana you sliced up?

Above him, the embers and fragments of cloth that remained of Caesar's headwear flew down, drawn to Wamuu just as the oil had been.

_Basta un tuo sorriso!_

"This song... Just..." Blake was crying. "Too good." Yang finished as she herself was crying.

Wamuu: The fire… It's still burning. And I'm sucking it in!

Wamuu was sillougheted by light as four streams of flames were sucked into the air pipes along his body, and he was unable to do anything to stop them. Joseph looked on, watching calmly.

_un tuo sol sorriso..!_

Joseph: Wamuu. You were an honorable fighter. But a powerful ally named Caesar was with me this whole time.

Wamuu grunted, pain flaring up inside him, and the music reached a crescendo.

_Non morirà l'anima mia. È IMMORTAAAAAAAAAAL!_

With a massive roar of sound Wamuu exploded from the inside, his body blown apart into fragments, and cracks running along his face as his head was thrown away from his disintegrated body.

"Bravo! Just... Bravo!" the powerful song caused Weiss to stand up and applaud with tears on her eyes. Yang and Blake sniffled as they followed her. Ruby's silver eyes shed a single tear. Wamuu lost, and Caesar was avenged. But why does it feel so... Wrong?

Vampire: H-He lost.

Vampire: He lost! Lord Wamuu!

Kars just watched, saying nothing, before Wamuu's head bounced along the arena floor. His neck and several cracks in his face glowed orange, and he groaned pitifully as his blond hair lay against the ground.

"Wamuu!" Ruby called out in concern. The rest of the team shared her complicated feelings. They slowly just realized that Wamuu is not malicious enough to deserve it.

The arms constricting Joseph's breathing finally released, and Joseph breathed several large sighs of relief as he tore them off.

Lisa Lisa: JoJo, that creature can regenerate, even after exploding like that. Use your strongest Hamon to finish him completely!

Kars solemnly watched. The team did too.

Joseph walked towards Wamuu's head, one foot bare and his outfit ragged as bruises lined his body, and looked down at the severed head of his enemy.

Wamuu: S-So it's finally over, Jo… Jo…

Joseph: It is.

Wamuu: You payed me back for Caesar.

Joseph: I did.

Wamuu: Then do it. Finish me.

Joseph clenched his fist for one moment, before chopping downwards with sudden speed and force, causing the team to gasp.

Joseph: I will!

The team flinched, it was too brutal.

There was an explosion from the force that the Joestar used, sending up dust and debris, but as it cleared, his hand was revealed to have been slammed into the floor next to the Pillar Man. Wamuu and RWBY gasped in confusion, and Joseph raised his hand to watch as a small amount of blood shot out of it. He moved his hand over Wamuu's head and clenched, sending a stream of blood down towards Wamuu.

Wamuu: W-What is this?!

Joseph: That smoke isn't from the explosion. It's from your wounds. The Hamon from your limbs spread throughout your body. I know how painful that must be for your kind. I cannot mend you. But my blood can ease your pain before you go.

Ruby smiled brightly after hearing what Joseph had to say.

Wamuu: Do you wish to shame me as I die? Stop! I don't need your pity!

Joseph: Pity? Did you say 'pity?' So why did you ignore the bubble that carried Caesar's bandanna and this ring? Was it pity?

"This is making me so emotional..." Yang wiped a tear but she was smiling too. "I actually feel bad for Wamuu somehow..." Weiss said.

Wamuu: It was because that man was a proud warrior. I wished to honor him.

Wamuu gasped at the realization, and Joseph pointed towards him.

Joseph: 'No, JoJo, you don't…'

Wamuu: No, JoJo, you don't…

"Ahh, come on! Way to ruin a moment like this, Joseph!" Yang chuckled as she sniffled.

Joseph: I do, Wamuu. A fight is a fight. My grief for Caesar is my grief. But somehow, I wanted to honor you in return. My blood pays tribute to you.

"The respect these two share..." Blake mumbled in amazement, wiping the last tear she shed.

Joseph stood tall and looked behind him towards Wamuu, his scarf and hair fluttering in the night's wind. He raised a bloody fist in respect, eyes showing no lies. Wamuu was silent, before his head twisted and he let off a soft chuckle.

Wamuu: I have lost, JoJo. It seems that as a warrior, you stand taller than I did.

"Maybe because you're currently a head." Yang whispered only to be elbowed by Blake.

"What? Come on, I like the guy, I don't mean disrespect." she said with a grin.

They both went silent, their mutual respect needing no more words, before the silence was broken by the vampires around them. The undead creatures roared, eyes glowing red as they scrambled for the Joestar.

Vampires: Kill the bastard!

Team RWBY suddenly braced themselves at that sudden jumpscare before laughing it off.

Joseph stepped back and watched as the vampires neared, wielding all manor of weapons, before Wamuu intervened.

Wamuu: HOLD! What betrayal is this?!

"Wait, wait..." Ruby said.

Wamuu used his hair to put his head into either his own or Joseph's crossbow, before using several more strands of hair to pull back the lever and fire.

"AHAHAHAHA! OH MY GO- WAHAHA!" Yang laughed at the absolute insanity of the situation.

Wamuu's head flew forward, his horn spinning like a drill and used to sever and slice through the vampire minions. "Yang, shut up!" RWB scolded.

Wamuu: You recreants!

"Oh... Oh.. I'm done." Yang said as the situation turned serious once more.

Blood flew as Wamuu slaughtered them even as just a head, before his horn suddenly broke off, and he fell to the ground. Joseph ran over, kneeling down.

Joseph and RWBY: Wamuu! W-Why?

Wamuu: I am sworn to Lord Kars, but I will not allow the vampires to attack you. I told Caesar this as well. It's not because I am sentimental. To me, only the strong are real. Victory alone is just and admirable. I merely lived according to my own code of honor. To me, immortality was a trivial thing. All that mattered was living up to my code. Now… drink the antidote for me. Do it before I fade.

"He is not evil at all..." Blake muttered. "You don't say." Weiss snarked.

Joseph looked down at him as he stood up.

Joseph: ... Can you see it though?

Wamuu: I'm blind, not an imbecile. Do it now.

Joseph reached down and grabbed the ring, lifting it to his mouth to bite off the removable portion, and swallowing the antidote. His heart appeared on screen, beating calmly, with the ring swiftly disintegrating into nothingness, causing the team to sigh in relief. "Well... He is finally a bachelor once more." Blake chuckled. "Not for long he ain't." Yang grinned with a huge blush on her face.

Joseph stood before the fire, his and Wamuu's shadows being cast over the bodies of the dead vampires.

Wamuu: I have no regrets. I am glad I was able to witness your growth. Perhaps I lived these thousands of years in order to meet you at the end.

Fare… well… Jo… Jo…

RWBY had a moment of silence, like Esidisi, he was a worthy opponent.

With a final gust of wind that fluttered through joseph's hair, Wamuu's head turned to dust, drifting along through the air and disappearing into the sky. Joseph's scarf waved, and Joseph raised a hand, placing it to his forehead to salute as a final sign of respect. The team mimicked his action without hesitation.

Narrator: Wamuu merged into the wind. JoJo immediately gave his opponent a last salute. Though he shed no tears, they had shared a silent song. They had shared an affinity.

It was a bittersweet ending for the fighter of the wind. But he died doing what he loved.

As Wamuu's dust flowed through the sky, Kars reached up and clenched his hand, his arm shaking as an unknown expression crossed his face.

Past Kars: Wamuu. Kill him.

Past Wamuu: B-But Lord Kars… With respect, he's just a mere child.

A grainy scene appeared, showing Kars and Wamuu standing over the fallen bodies of several people.

Past Kars: A child? That he is. That's why he must die. If these Hamon-users grow up, they'll be deadly enemies. And humans grow quite rapidly. We must end the problem now.

"What an asshole." Yang jeered.

The boy they faced was crying, and Wamuu grunted, closing his eyes. "He is such a softie isn't he?" Ruby asked.

Past Kars: Can you do it, Wamuu? Well, since you can't do it yourself… Let me show you how. Look at me. This is how it's done...

"Oh come on..." Weiss cringed as she was about to witness another slaughter.

His bone blade sprung from his arm and began glowing, before he swiped it across the screen. It went dark, before a splatter of blood exploded out of the darkness.

"... Atleast they didn't show it." the faunus cheered the heiress up.

In the present day, Kars clenched his hand and looked down at the arena.

Kars: Wamuu… His heart is too big to be a warrior. That purity made him weak!

"I kinda get the feeling that Wamuu is just on the wrong side of the team. He is not a good guy but not bad either." Blake mumbled. "I agree." Yang replied.

Vampire: Hey, Wamuu just lost!

Vampire: What a disappointment.

Vampire: That fool was just posturing.

"Hey!" the team angrily called. "All of you are scrubs! How dare you say that." Weiss said. "Yeah, you are literally Wamuu's snacks, and he held more honor than you can ever hope for." Blake tsked. "Morons." Ruby mumbled, shocking her sister.

Lisa LIsa: Your friends are disgusting. I hope this doesn't say much to you, Kars

Instead of responding, a sudden bone blade sliced through all three of the vampire's heads, and began melting them. Lisa Lisa turned with a shocked expression, and the vampires weakly groaned in pain.

Vampire: Lord Kars…

Vampire: H-He's drinking us…

Kars retracted his blade and let their bodies fall to the floor, turning away.

RWBY: THANK YOU.

Kars: Now only Kars remain...

**I'm sorry.**


	52. Leg guitar

He reached up and grasped his headwear, throwing it high into the air to reveal some really nice fucking hair. Like, damn dude, what do you use as moisturizer? He posed, bringing his arms up and crossing them, one hand raised near his face as he stared at the camera.  
"OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THAT HAIR!" Yang stood up and pointed at the screen aggressively. "Well I'll be damned." Blake gulped. "I never imagined he would have all that hair under his turban. It looked like it was really tight." Weiss commented. "Well, maybe they can control the length of their hair? I mean, Bruford did and he was just a zombie." Ruby shrugged.

"I alone always stand on top!" The final Pillar Man said.

()()()()

Several vampires gasped.

"Look at Lord Kars! Lord Kars is…!" One stuttered.

Kars was grinning, his horn poking out of his forehead as he prepared himself for battle.

"He's ready to fight!" A vampire commented.  
"But Lord Kars, there's no reason to fight one-on-one!" Another one reasoned.  
"Who needs rules? Let us take them!" Some vampire declared.

"Pffft, just try." Yang cockily stated. "But- but they're dishonoring Wamuu's wishes!" Ruby whined.

Several vampires leaped towards Lisa Lisa's calm form, and Joseph raised his fists from where he stood behind her.  
"I fucking knew you'd do some dumbshit like this!"

"Calm down, watch your master get it done." Blake confidently said as Weiss crossed her arms in agreement.  
Instead of responding Lisa Lisa leaped up into the air, kicking at two vampires and sending them down with two small flares of Hamon. She then held up the Red Stone, pointing it at three vampires. "See? Not a scratch." The faunus muttered.

"I'm the one calling the shots here, since I have the stone. It's me against Kars, one-on-one. But if you don't like those terms, I guess I'll just smash it!" Lisa Lisa threatened as the team were awed by her boldness.

Kars sighed "I'm a man of my word. One-on-one. My promise still stands. That's why I revealed my horn to you. As for my underlings behavior, they're already dead, as you can see."

Kars turned and walked away into a dark tunnel, while his three vampire underlings were suddenly cleaved in two with slices of light. "Man, vampires seemed to be worthless this time." Yang mumbled. "You said it. They don't seem to be a threat anymore." Weiss replied in agreement.

"All I want is that Red Stone. However, Wamuu and Esidisi were my comrades for 10,000 years. I must honor both their deaths and their pride as warriors." The pillar man declared. Ruby's eye twitched "Something tells me he won't keep his word..."  
"Kars seemed to be different out of the three. I can sense it too." Blake said.

"I will fight you Hamon-users fairly… and finish this with my own hands. And Lisa Lisa, after seeing you fight, I won't think of you as a woman. I will fight you with all my strength. Come! We fight over there."  
The camera turned to reveal what Kars had been walking towards, several stone pillars, some connecting some not, with a multitude of small, sharp, stalagmites rising from the ground beneath many of the pillars. "It looks like some 2D platformer stage." Yang scratched her chin as she folded her legs.

"The temple at Piz Berlina. Champions once came here to drink the blood of the fallen mixed with liquor. They thanked the gods for the joy of life. It's not an arena, but it will add to our fight." The pillarman said.

"It looks beautiful, but in a dangerous way." Ruby stated. "Just like Lisa Lisa's island." Weiss said.

Kars now stood atop one of the wide stone beams that connected two pillars, t-posing, and Joseph grit his teeth and stuttered "C-Coach Lisa Lisa, you may be strong, but you're still a woman."

"Oh come on, baby. Don't be like that." Yang jeered. "He is just being concerned. I think he is taking a leaf out of his grandfather's book rather than him being sexist." Weiss shrugged.

"He looks weaker than Wamuu. I'll take him!"

"He is quicker though, and he like... Mangled Stroheim with ease!" Ruby reminds.

"No. You won't." Lisa Lisa removed her white cloak from around her body, revealing a black and brown outfit beneath it as the screen flashed through several different color palettes. "Oh fabulous!" Yang applauds. "The color switch are eyepleasing." Blake comments. "You only noticed that just now?" Weiss snarked.

"I haven't lived my life so that some dumb kid has to stand up for me."  
She removed her glasses to show her sharp eyes, and Joseph grinned as he raised a fist.  
"You're fifty, all right!"

"That is NOT fifty." Yang said. "But it's confirmed." Ruby told her. "But she looks... How old is Miss Goodwitch?" the blonde asked.

The door busted open as the person they were talking about barged in causing the team to yelp.  
An awkward silence commenced as the only sound in the room was Zwei's panting and their heartbeats as Glynda stared them down. They all gazed at her with fear as she slowly closed the door glaring at them.

Clip.

"Phew, she's gone." Blake sighed in relief. "Let's keep her age out of this, okay, Yang?" Weiss shook her head. "Y-Yeah, no problem." The brawler squeaked.

I'm not sure if that was supposed to be a compliment, but sure, we'll roll with it. Lisa Lisa leaped onto the pillar Kars stood upon, and several metal weapons were waiting for her.  
"I will use my Brilliant Bone Blade. I would offend Wamuu if I didn't offer you a weapon. Take your pick." He boasted.

Lisa Lisa just kicked the weapons off the pillar with a clatter of metal, and gripped her scarf "My scarf will suffice."

"Yeaaah!" Yang clasped her hands in excitement. "Yeeeeaaah!" Her sister shared the same enthusiasm. "Yes." Weiss simply said. "Mm..." Blake nodded. They are giddy to see some action. They don't mind the constant masculine action between handsome and ripped men but seeing a strong woman fight is a breathe of fresh air.

Kars licked his bone blade with a smirk, before beginning to pose. Various colored lights shone from his body as Lisa Lisa watched, before she gasped. "Pffft, Lisa Lisa was shooked because of the pose." Ruby giggled.

Lisa Lisa, thinking 'T-There's no violence in Kars' stance. How can he fight without violence?'

"What? How can he even enter a match without bloodlust?" Weiss wondered. "I knew there was something different about him." Blake whispered. "I called it first though." Ruby smiled.

Kars leaped forward and Lisa Lisa watched with wide eyes, before the screen turned white and Kars disappeared. Joseph, watching from ground level, also couldn't tell what had happened.  
"Kars disappeared with that light! What the fuck happe- where is he?!"

Lisa Lisa remained alert however "Kars… I can feel something… But it's coming from both above and below."

The statement made the team confused. "I'm confused." Ruby said to emphasize how confused she is.

Lisa Lisa watched her surroundings in confusion, looking for the Pillar Man as the wind blew through her hair and scarf and tense music played, before Kar's hand exited through a crack in the pillar above her.  
"THERE! THERE! THERE!" Yang suddenly yelled. "She can't hear you, stupid!" Blake nagged.

He suddenly leaped out, blades glowing. "Brilliant Bone Blade!"

"OH SHIT! COACH, WATCHOUT!" Joseph's voice cracked.

Lisa Lisa suddenly planted her scarf in the ground and used it to leap back over Kars, the length of the item glowing with Hamon.

"As if that attack can reach her." Weiss confidently stated, her faith in the coach was high seeing as she trained two capable hamon users.

"Hmph. You fell for it, fool. This Satiporoja beetle scarf is a perfect Hamon conductor. It is a weapon and life detector! It even picks up attacks from behind!" Lisa Lisa boasted as she kicked, filling Kars' horn with Hamon and sending him stumbling away. The side of his face suddenly erupted with light as his voice warbled in pain, the team except Blake and Joseph cheered.  
"Hell yeah! That's my coach! He didn't compare to Wamuu, but barkers seldom bite!"

"But Weiss, don't you think that was TOO easy?" Blake asked. "What're you saying?" Weiss answered with another question. The faunus was savvy enough to know that Kars won't be out that easily.

"William Zeppeli vs Lisa Lisa! Take your pick!" Yang asked out of excitement. "I'm sorry, Baron, but Lisa Lisa all the way!" Ruby answered with a grin.

Lisa Lisa stared down the body, before a 'schlick' noise sounded out, and the color palette turned red.  
"WHAT?!" Yang screamed.

Weiss and Joseph gasped, and suddenly there were two Kars, one still on the pillar with his face melting off, and the other standing behind Lisa Lisa with his blade stabbed through her chest.

"WHAT THE-"

AYAYAYAYAYYYYYYYYY!

"-JUST HAPPENED?!" Yang gripped her own hair out of confusion as Weiss was speechless. "I knew something will happen but not this!" Ruby squeaked. "You'll learn." Blake gulped.

The fallen Kars cried out "L-Lord Kars!"

Joseph was doing the exact movement Yang is out of confusion. "Hold on- Kars is behind her. Who the hell is that guy below her?! What the... WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! Kars wasn't the one fighting! It was a double!"

"Imbecile. Why would I fight one-on-one? All I want is the Red Stone. My goal is to be the ultimate life form. I am not a warrior like Wamuu, nor am I a romantic. No matter what the method, in the end… victory is all that matters!"  
Kars' blade shone, and he sliced upwards, sending blood flying from Lisa Lisa.

"NO!" Weiss yelled. "Goddamnit, he is like Joseph in pragmatism..! Only more ruthless!" Blake panicked. "I-IS SHE GONNA DIE TOO?!" Ruby screamed. "NOOOOO!" Yang answered.

"T-That's why I felt no violence. He never intended to fight me himself." The coach stuttered.  
Kars slammed his hand down and knocked Lisa Lisa down, blood spilling from her wounds.

"I won..!" Kars menacingly said as he lifted his hand, the Red Stone of Aja dangling from his fingers. "You... Unfair bastard!" Yang growled. "Such underhanded- so dishonorable!" Weiss adds. "Are Wamuu and Esidisi nothing to you?! They aren't as vile as that!" Ruby asked.

"The Red Stone is mine! Now all that's left is for all of you to kill that pesky JoJo!" Kars said as he glared at the hero.

As the vampires jumped for Joseph, he did not let them quietly take him. Awaken turned violently into Overdrive as Joseph roared in anger, lifting his head to glare at Kars.

"K-Kars! What you did was unforgivable!" Joseph's eye twitched out of sheer anger but the face looked somewhat silly it earned a chuckle out of Yang.

The vampires screeched as they surrounded him, and he bashed one aside with a Hamon filled fist "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARS!"

"BEAT THEIR ASSES!" Yang cheered. "Is Lisa Lisa dead?!" Ruby continued to ask.

"Get the fuck out of the way! IT'S RUDE ENOUGH EXISTING WHEN NO ONE WANTS YOU ALIVE!"  
Joseph was in what amounted to a mosh pit but he never let a single attack touch him, and bright flares of Hamon shone out as he punched, kicked, and elbowed each vampire that attempted to come near him. No matter what weapon they wielded nor how large or fast they were, Joseph smacked them aside.  
"WOOHOO! GET FOLDED!" Yang cheered. "Split their heads!" Weiss cheered. "Sheesh, there's like a hundreds of them." Blake commented. "THEN IT'S A FAIR FIGHT!" Ruby angrily cheered, pissed that the heroes had to suffer another casualty.

New York Man too angry to die.

"Zoom Punch!" He yelled as he let his fist shot out and sent a vampire stumbling back, but instead of collapsing, they just had a bruised jaw. Joseph gasped, clenching his arm.  
The team gasped as well as the music switched back to the heavy guitar riffs of Awaken's middle portion.

The bruised vampire grinned "Your Hamon isn't working. He's weakened! Now-"

"REBUFF OVERDRIVE!" Joseph cuts him short by knocking him the fuck out with his elbow.  
"BAHAHAHAHA! DAMNIT! I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD FEEL STRESSED OR LAUGH BECAUSE OF THAT!" Yang cackled. "You're already laughing." Blake deadpanned.

However, even after knocking the vampire down, his form looked ragged and he was breathing heavily, unable to use Hamon Breathing to generate more Hamon.

The team grew increasingly worried as the situation got hopeless, Kars spoke and taunted the Joestar"You look worn out. Your breathing is ragged and your Hamon is weak. And you're all that's left of the Hamon users Lisa Lisa trained. Will you last? Will you last, JoJo? Will you last?"

With each question Joseph desperately bashed away more vampires, but now he was at the end of his rope. Kars licked his lips as Joseph sent a devastating right hook into a vampire's mouth, one that would have broken the jaw of a normal person and easily killed a vampire if he had enough Hamon, but the vampire simply laughed, and Joseph gasped for more air as he glared at his hand.  
"This is bad." The faunus gulped.

"Flay him alive!" The vampires yelles.

"S-Shit!" Joseph yelped.

"OHHH NOOOO!" Yang screamed. "What now, what now?!" Ruby panicked. "Somebody save him!" Weiss yelled.  
As the vampire's fist flew towards him and Joseph prepared himself for his last stand, a sudden bright light shone onto the Vampire.  
"W-Wait!" Blake said as she recognized that light.  
The fist hurtling towards him disintegrated, along with the rest of the vampire's body. The vampires behind him also began to die off, and Kars raised an eyebrow in confusion at what was happening. The camera showed several dozen men wearing bright lamps on their shoulders, with one standing ahead of all of them, haloed by the light and saluting.

DER MENSCH! IST BOSE!

"STROHEEEEEEIIIIIIIIM!" RWBY yelled out with extreme hype.

Stroheim smirked as he waved his arm, addressing the undead army.

"Never before have I been as happy to see a Nazi." Joseph mumbled.

"Listen up, kyuketsuki! You're up against von Stroheim and the German elite!" He boasted. Weiss applauded "The cavalry has arrived."  
"Wait, didn't he get chopped up to pieces back in that manor?" Ruby asked. "Well, he is mechanical now." Blake said.

The shoulderlamps all said in unison. "And we're the Speedwagon Foundation Special Forces!"

Speedwagon and Smokey greeted the Joestar.  
"Oh! And they're here to support Joseph too! That's just precious!" Weiss commented.

"I-It's Speedwagon! And Smokey from New York! What a sight for sore eyes!" Joseph grinned.

"Don't they risk getting in danger though?" Ruby asked. "Well, they won't have come if they don't have it under control." Blake replied.

Smokey laughed, and Stroheim gripped his military uniform to rip it off, revealing the machinery beneath it built into his body.

"PLEASE MOW THEM DOWN WITH THE STOMACHINEGUN!" Ruby yelled.

"MY RIGHT LEG IS A BIT STIFF BUT MY BODY IS FULLY REPAIRED! I AM COMBAT READY! TAKE THIS, YOU FUCKING BLOODSUCKERS! OUR ULTIMATE ANTI UNDEAD WEAPONRY: ULTRAVIOLET LASEEEEEEEEEEEERS!"  
Twin lamps zipped out onto Stroheim's shoulders, and began melting the vampires in front of him. The team laughed at Stroheim's voice cracks "It's good to have him back." Yang chuckled. "No gun though." Ruby dejectedly whispered.

Speedwagon stood on the sideline and explained it to Joseph and the cameraman "The Speedwagon Foundation miniaturized them, but our boy does like to brag."

"Just let him! It's funny when he does." The blonde giggled.

The germans and Speedwagon special forces ran forward and began bathing the vampires in light as they tried to fight back, and Kars just chuckled as he looked down at them "Crafty little creatures."

Kars paused suddenly, frowning. He looked out over the sea of people, trying to spot something. "Joseph's gone, isn't he?" Blake folded her arms.

"Oh! Oh! His next line is gonna be-"

"Where is that JoJo? He's gone!" Kars asked no one in particular. "NOOOOO! I was too slow!" Ruby sulked.

There was a pause as his eye twitched and he growled, before he turned with a chuckle.  
"He's as quick as ever. Take your eyes off him and he'll hatch a scheme in no time."

Joseph stood behind him, glaring at the Pillar Man. As he spoke, his face glowed with Hamon. "Hey fucker... You crossed a line you shouldn't have crossed. You said you'd fight fairly, but you didn't, you cheating weenis! And that act betrayed the memory of Wamuu, your fallen comrade! Was he a joke to you?!"

"Yeah! Roast him! Figuratively and with hamon!" Yang cheered.

Kars held his hand up "You can save your indignation, scum. The end justifies the means. All that matters to us three is the Red Stone. If I failed to secure it, then my two comrades died for nothing. You have to save effort, minimize danger, avoid risks, and move your pawns carefully. That is a real battle. And now I'll maneuver you into my hands and to your death."

It sent shivers up to RWBY's spine. Kars was more careful with his actions, compared to Dio's pettiness. It made Kars a few steps more menacing than the supervampire in their book.

"Bullshit! Let me tell you something, Kars! ... I've never hated anyone as much as I fucking hate you!" Joseph growled with rage.

Kars cockily raised an eyebrow "You hate me? Then show me. One-on-one. We'll fight one-on-one like you wanted."

"Or you're gonna cheat again with a double! Cut the crap out, Kars!" Yang held her fist up. "Wait, but the vampires are preoccupied fighting Stroheim and the Speedwagon elite." Blake reminded her. "Just keep your guard up, we didn't expect the previous cheat Kars did, who knows what he has up his sleeves." Weiss sternly replied. "But Weiss..." Ruby squeaked.

"What?"

"Kars is almost naked, he-"

"IS NOT WEARING ANY SLEEVES, I MEANT FIGURATIVELY!" the heiress snapped.

Kars sent out his bone blades in preparation, but Lisa Lisa groaning drew Joseph's gaze.

Kars chuckled, posing.  
"This woman mostly dead. But only mostly."

After hearing that, the team did not show any signs of relief as they knew Kars could have killed her when he wanted to, nd they're right.

"I did that on purpose. I left her alive... Now why would I do that you ask? She's another pawn. JoJo, she's a pawn I can use against you."  
Kars lifted her legs, before running his hand down them like a guitar or some shit.

"What." The team flatly asked.

"Whim... Heh. Whim, whim, whim." Kars strummed her leg.

"Wait! Wait! Maybe the tone resembles something we already heard!" Ruby yelled out. "What?" Yang asked. "I mean, when Esidisi bawled it sounded like the Pillar Men theme, right?" the leader persisted.

"... I don't think it matters now, Ruby." Weiss said, still weirded out.

Joseph and the team continued to stare at Kars' bizarre antic. "What is he doing? Why is he doing this? What will he gain doing this?" Blake asked.

"F-Fucking weirdo..." Joseph stuttered.

They suddenly got jumpscared as out of nowhere Kars sliced through her legs with his blade, causing Joseph to gasp. "OWW! OH GOD!" Yang winced.  
"What the freak?!" Ruby covered her mouth. Weiss squinted "I didn't need to see that!"  
"Ughh..!" Blake cringed and grabbed her own leg.

As her shoes fell to the floor, Kars ran a rope through the hole that now existed in her feet.  
"WHAT IS HE-"  
"SHHHHH!"

"I've sewn her feet together with this rope. Why am I doing this? Here's why!"  
Kars threw the rope over the pillar above them, before kicking Lisa Lisa off the side.

Joseph and the RWBY screamed Lisa Lisa's name as the woman fell swiftly towards the sharp, knife like rocks that awaited her on the ground, ready to impale her.

"She'd be a bad pawn if she fell! If you let her go, she'll splatter on the ground and die!" Kars cackled.  
"OH MY GOD, YOU SUCK!" Yang insulted.

Joseph looked at the rope that was going up and around the pillar, and jumped forward, gripping it hard. Kars chuckled at this, as Joseph was now helpless.  
"Oh no! He can't dodge at that state!" Weiss yelped. "Kars is going to slice him up!" Blake adds. "Think, think, how is Joseph gonna get out of this one..?" Ruby whispered to herself.

"Is it weird that I wanna frisk Joseph and caress his muscles?" Yang asked.

"Given the context, YES!" RWB answered.

Stroheim noticed movement and turned towards the scene, followed by Smokey and Speedwagon.  
"Stroheim, do something!" Weiss demanded.

"J-JOJOOOOOO! LISA LISAAAAA!" Speedwagon screamed as usual.

Smokey turned to him in shock "Lisa Lisa? That Lisa Lisa? Do you mean the baby on the ship that Granny Erina told us about?"

"Oh okay, she really is his..." Blake drifted off as the rest slowly followed.  
As Smokey spoke, images of Erina rescuing the baby from the fire on the boat appeared, along with her in the coffin looking towards daylight as the first few strings of roundabout played.  
"T-That means that woman is J-JoJo's…" the kid stuttered.

As a bead of sweat ran down Speedwagon's face, Kars pointed his blade at the Joestar.

"Now you're glued to that spot. Welcome to real battle, JoJo. I'll just walk up to you and slice you down while you can't move! Like a spider finishing off a fly, you die!" Kars proclaimed as he was sure of his victory.

Joseph was beyond pissed "KAAAAARS! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL FOREVER!"

Smokey gulped as his train of thought continued 'JoJo doesn't know. He doesn't know that that woman is his own mother!'

"Yep, it's confirmed. Joseph did indeed peek on his own mother." Blake deadpanned as Weiss gasped. "Oh man..." Ruby facepalmed as Yang bursted out laughing "That is so messed up! Ahahaha! I'm glad I don't have to be jealous of her anymore!"

_To be continued!_

_I'll be the roundabout!_

_The words will make you out and out!_

_Spend the day, your way!_

**We're back to our old roots, the original format because as much as possible I don't want this fic to get taken down. Please bear with me. Oh and we're almost through with Battle Tendency, hooray.**

**I'll try to finish the next one as soon as I can but I don't wanna promise anything since I am quarantined and currently at the countryside so my internet was crap.**

**Once again special thanks to PhoenixClaw2128.**


	53. Rope a dope

"NEEEEXT." Yang bellowed with a playful deep voice. Ruby wordlessly pressed the button to play.

The episode began with a recap of the last, showing images of Wamuu's head fading into the wind, and Joseph's salute.

"Rest in peace, Wamuu." Ruby whispered quickly. "RIP." Blake adds. "F." Yang said as she mimicked her husbando's salute. "Rest in peace." Weiss followed up.

Alongside Kars readying himself for battle as the Narrator spoke. "Using Caesar's bandanna, JoJo barely defeated Wamuu."

"That was one of the closest fight in this part, I think." Yang stated. "Hmmm... I don't know, the Santana fight seemed close too." Weiss answered. "Yeah but this is way more intense." Yang continued. "Oh but of course!" Weiss agreed.

Images of the beginning of the battle between the Hamon Instructor and Pillar Man appeared, alongside Stroheim's, Smokey's, and Speedwagon's arrival. "Next, Lisa Lisa faced off against Kars. Von Stroheim and Speedwagon appeared suddenly with help."

"Stroheim and Speedwagon, two of the noisiest character!" Ruby grinned. "Smokey seemed noisy too, he is following their footsteps." Yang adds.

"However," the Narrator continued as the images continued, "in a cowardly turn, Kars used a double to fight! He sprang out and stabbed Lisa Lisa in the back. JoJo and Lisa Lisa are in the greatest peril of their lives!"

Joseph held the rope attached to Lisa Lisa as Kars walked closer to him, roaring in anger. "Kars, you fucking bastard! I hope you rot in hell forever!"  
"Yeah! Tell him!" Yang cheered.

Below them, Smokey watched the one-sided battle while sweating and thinking to himself as dramatic chanting and music played, "JoJo doesn't know. He doesn't know that that woman is his own mother!"

Joseph continued to hold the rope, arms shaking all while Kars placed a hand on his hip and chuckled, watching him. "Don't let go, JoJo. It's a forest of crystal spikes below. She'll die instantly!"

"We can see that, Captain Obvious." Blake snarked. "Now he's just taunting him." Ruby pouted.

"K-Kars! Your soul is as rotten as a pumpkin left in a field that even flies won't visit!" What an analogy, Joseph my boy.  
"Wait wait wait... What?" Yang asked, before wheezing. "What is he on about?!" Ruby asked as she started laughing. WB started giggling as they realized the ridiculousness of his statement.  
"That's what he said to roast Kars? Just stick with hamon, Joseph." Blake smiled as she shook her head. "He is ridiculous, how can he come up with something that silly at a time like this?" The heiress chuckled.

"... Shout at me. Grumble at me. Insult me. While you're holding that rope, that's all you can really do." Kars boasted.

"How can Kars keep a straight face after that?!" Ruby squeaked.

Joseph furrowed his brows at Kars, and the camera panned back to show Lisa Lisa hanging perilously over the spikes below, while Kars' and Joseph's faces became superimposed over the screen, glaring at one another.  
Episode 24: The Ties That Bind JoJo

Joseph was struggling as he held the rope, with some blood leaking down it from where it likely rubbed through his gloves and the skin underneath."Oh shit!" He suddenly lurched forward and Lisa Lisa fell slightly before he caught himself. He gasped for breath, and below them, Speedwagon and Smokey watched on in terror, Speedwagon calling up to them. "JoJo! Lisa Lisa!"

"JoJo doesn't realize his mother's life is in his hands!" Smokey screamed.  
"LITERALLY." Yang yelled.

The boy turned to Speedwagon, "Mr. Speedwagon, we should tell him!"

"No…"

"Why not?!"

Speedwagon simply gripped his hat, "it's not the time."  
"Well... Yeah, I mean it will just put alot of pressure on Joseph if he founds out about it right now." Weiss reasoned. "But won't he get super motivated to save Lisa Lisa if he knows?" Ruby asked.  
"I doubt it, Ruby. He might remember the you-know-what." Blake covered her mouth to giggle.

Something exploded off-screen, and Speedwagon turned towards it. "Stroheim, are you done with the Vampires?! We have to help JoJo!"

"AAAAGHHHII!" Stroheim roared back at them as a hoard of vampires sprinted straight towards him, "Give me a break! You think we can get rid of them in just a minute or two?!" The lights upon his shoulders flared, causing several vampires to explode or melt in showers of gore. "Damn, they are occupied at the moment." Yang whistled. "How many vampires are there anyway?" Ruby asked.

More Shoulderlampers did the same, killing more and more, with Stroheim leading them. "OUTTA MY SIIIIIGHT! WOAGH?" He suddenly grimaced as he realized he was surrounded, with Speedwagon commenting "It's no good. They need more time!"

"I can just listen to Stroheim talk for hours and I'd laugh." The blonde chuckled. "Stroheim ASMR, anyone?" the faunus joked.

Smokey turned back to the battle atop the pillar, whispering to himself, "JoJo…"

Kars still hadn't made a move, still watching the grandson of Jonathan. "Careful, the rope will slip if you don't watch it."

"I fucking know, shut up!" Joseph growled and gripped the rope harder from where he was crouching, before leaping up and launching a kick at Kars with a roar "AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!". Kars blocked easily, and as his Bone Blade began to glow he smirked. "While you're holding the rope, your hasty feet can only move so far."

"Now that is just stupid!" Weiss said. "I know right? He could have risk the rope getting cut, or his legs for that matter!" Ruby adds.

He then sliced out, sending blood clattering as he cut into Joseph's foot. Lisa Lisa dangled closer to the ground, while Smokey and Speedwagon looked on in a panic. "He kicked Kars, but Hamon didn't flow into him!"

"W-We're in a real fix!" Smokey exclaimed next.

"Looks like your Hamon is running dry," Kars noted.  
"I thought hamon was a renewable source for Joseph? All he needs is to control his breath." Ruby asked. "He is getting to exhausted to keep it up." Weiss answered. "That's what she said!" Yang teased.

"Oh quiet, you!"

"You might have enough for one last, all-out, desperate attack." Joseph began winding the rope around one of his hands, while Kars approached him calmly. "JoJo. I'll just walk up to you and take your life like I'm plucking a flower."

Joseph breathed heavily, as Kars walked closer, before spitting off the side of the pillar. "Kars!" He pointed star the pillar man, causing Kars to raise an eyebrow as Joseph smirked.

"Oh, he finally has something." Blake sighed in relief.

"It's true I might have barely enough for one final attack... To be honest, I'm not exactly confident. But even so, I've come up with a plan. It's something to make you choke on your spit! Do you wanna know what it is, hmmm? I won't tell you!" Joseph teased.

"Hey!" Kars pointed at Joseph, scowling. "You're not tying any ropes together! I've had enough of your bullshittery."

"How can Joseph tie a rope though, my baby is holding that rope." Yang pondered.

Instead of doing so, Joseph instead struck a match, lighting it. "This is a match! What do you think I'll do with it? Take a guess!" Kars tilted his head away, but before he can answer, the Joestar screamed "WRONG!"  
"But I didn't say anything."

Joseph lowered his hand to the bottom of his scarf, lighting it.

"... Okay?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Wh-What is JoJo up to?" Smokey questioned. "He set his scarf on fire!"

"What's that gonna do?" Weiss asked.

"Oh. I get it. Suicide." Kars crossed his arms for a brief moment but Joseph simply shook his head.  
"Before this fire burns me, I'll use all I've got left to send you packing! This fire is a gamble! It's a risk to motivate me! I seek life within death!"

"I mean, there is some truth to that. It's like activating your own fight or flight instinct voluntarily. He might be able to gather up his second wind by doing that." Blake said. "Sort of like how Jonathan gets stronger whenever Erina was involved! The only difference is Joseph is a bit self centered so he has to do that to psyche himself up." Weiss mumbled.

"JoJo. An act like that…" Kars crosses his arms and his blades began to glow before he swiped in an X pattern. "…Is just desperation!" He slashed forward.  
"WOO!" Joseph leaped to the side to dodge, before Kars continued his attack, trying to strike his back. Joseph was able to avoid it and landed away from Kars, reversing their positions.  
"Yes, he needs to buy some time." Yang whispered.

"Hey! Don't you toy with me," Kars spat. "You're just dodging around in order to catch your breath." He pointed at Joseph, "I'll say it again: I want to kill you at my leisure. I won't play king of the monkeys, you monkey!"

"I guess that's enough... Monkeying around for Joseph." Yang smiled. "UGHHHH..." RWB groaned. "Stop. I bet you're gonna say something about monkey business after this." Blake muttered. "Hey wait how did you know?!" The blonde yelled.

"She did the Joseph thing! Teach me, Master Blake!" Ruby's eyes sparkled.

"C-Come on now, I need to breathe! Who cares if I look silly?" Joseph sheepishly smiled.

"Awww, cute." Yang blushed at the screen.

Kars simply lifted his blade and pressed it against the rope, causing Joseph to grunt in shock. "Listen closely. I can cut Lisa Lisa's rope whenever I please. And if you dodge again, I will!" Joseph just stared, sweating. "Is that all right to you? Should I cut it? You want me to do it? You don't, do you?"

"Don't!" Joseph and RWBY screamed.

Kars' blade was cutting slightly into the rope, "You ran before, tiring me out. Now come to me slowly. If you want me to cut the rope instead of you, then stay where you are."

"THE COWARD! SUCH A VILE BEING! I KNEW IT FROM THE SCENT!" Speedwagon cried.

Joseph glared at him with all his hate, breathing heavily. Causing Kars to cockily smile "Huffing and puffing won't get you anywhere. No matter how you struggle, you will fall before me. Accept the fact that I will make the ripple extinct tonight. A monkey can't stand up against a human. And compared to me... You're just a monkey, JoJo."

The team gasped "... That is terrifying."

"What's your choice? Is your life more precious than this woman's?" The Pillar Man's eyes gleamed with malice.

Joseph growled, clenching the rope between both of his hands… before suddenly leaping backward to let the rope swing him towards Kars with a roar. The rope began twisting as he lunged out with a kick, all while he yelled: "Here's my choice, you dick!"

"I don't know what you're planning, but if I cut this, you'll fall as well! You fool!" Kars sliced, sending both Lisa Lisa and Joseph tumbling towards the spikes below.

"OH YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yang stood up. "I knew it! He is a cheater!" Weiss angrily yelled.

Smokey looked on in panic, screaming. "JoJo!"

Speedwagon cried out as well. "Lisa Lisa!"

Kars laughed as they fell, the screen showing the two falling into a vortex of purple in slow motion. "Imbecile. That's two birds with one cut." The screen zoomed in on Joseph's eye as he widened it, and Kars gasped. He was pulled to the floor as a rope tied around his ankle, and he cried out in shock.

"HUH?!" RWBY gasped as they witnessed the genius move Joseph did.

"What?! He…! This rope is connected to Joseph!" Weiss exclaimed. "AAAAHHHH I WANT HIS BABIES!" I didn't need to write the person who said that.

Sure enough, the rope that had circled around Kar's leg held up both JoJo and Lisa Lisa as they dangled below.

"Oh my gosh! That was awesome!" Ruby raised her arms in glee. "That's your new brother in law right there, sis!" Yang wrapped an arm around her. Blake was speechless.

"HWOAH?!" Speedwagon and Smokey let out cries of amazement, Kars looked down at his foot in confusion. "When did that imbecile do it?! He didn't have the time!" The pillar man looked up and his eyes widened as he suddenly figured it out.

"That's what he wants you to think!" Blake finally exclaimed.

The scenes flashing on-screen to help explain.  
"Ohhh SHIT! They're gonna show us how he did it!" Yang squealed.

"When he first kicked, he let himself be cut along with the rope! While he lit the match, he secretly tied his leg to her rope and made a loop. He needed a distraction. So he set his scarf on fire. And then to turn the ropes together, he let Lisa Lisa be cut down on purpose! That cunning devil!"

"YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH! SUCK ON THAT, KARS! YOU AIN'T NOTHING AGAINST MY BABY!" Yang jumped up and down in excitement. "Hey, calm down." Weiss quietly scolded, she too, was amazed at that impressive rope trick.  
"That sleight of hand... That was amazing..!" The faunus gulped. "Awww and I can't even do the seperating thumb he did when he fought Santana!" Ruby sulked.

"And now you're holding me and Lisa Lisa up! Haha, loser!" Joseph suddenly whipped his scarf forward, wrapping it around Kars' leg and using it to launch himself up.  
"WOO!" Yang howled. "Come on, you're being too obnoxious." Blake smiled.

"JoJo, you cheating weenis!" Kars screamed in panic.

"I never thought I'd hear that from you, you dick!" Joseph began glowing with Hamon as he spoke, readying an attack. "It seems you like tricking, but you hate to be tricked! You can't take what you dish out!"

"Right!" Ruby agreed.

The screen zoomed to Joseph's furious face.  
"You may have lived for over 10,000 years. But to compete with my skills... YOU NEED ANOTHER DECADE!"

Despite finding Yang's screaming to be obnoxious, they can't help but scream along with her due to that badass boast.  
"OH YEAAAAAAAAHHH!"

His entire body burned a bright gold as he finally screamed out the Pillar Man's name. "KAAAAAAARS!"

"WOAAAHHH!" Kars, in a last-ditch effort to defend himself, swiped out with his blade out of panic. Joseph swung as well, with a roar of "Get ready to descend to hell! HAMON... OVERDRIIIIIIIIVE!"

*BANG!*

The team continued to yell out in hype.

He chopped at the blade, causing it to crack and then shatter, flying into the distance.  
"He chopped it off! He chopped it-" Ruby calmed down however as the music stopped.

Joseph began to breathe heavily, outlined by a white background as he thought to himself. 'D-Did it work? T-That was the last of my Hamon… I'm burned out. I don't have any Hamon left.'

Opposite him, Kars stood still, staring away. His head suddenly twitched and he began groaning, the ring of Hamon filling the background. His arm suddenly exploded into a shower of blood, with Kars screaming bloody murder.

"IT FUCKING WORKED!" Yang yelled as they all jumped cheering.

Joseph grinned at the sight, sweat dripping down his cheeks. "Hell yeah!"

Speedwagon cheered, "YES!"

Smokey raised his fists with a grin as well, "He did it! He hit Kars with Hamon!"

"AVWAVBWAGAUGHA!" Kars twitched near the edge of the pillar before he finally fell from it. As the rope around his ankle came undone, Joseph sprang forward and grabbed it "Bye bye, you sorry son of a bitch!"

"HOORAY! HE IS FINALLY DEAD!" Ruby cheered.

Lisa Lisa was safe, but Kars continued his fall, impaling himself upon the crystals at the bottom. His face filled the screen as it became shades of red, his eyes dilating in pain as he gasped.

"HOORAY! NOW HE IS DOUBLE DEAD!" Ruby cheered once more.

The two onlookers cheered and Joseph tried to stabilize his breathing as Kars twitched below him. The Pillar Man's head slowly lifted, "Y-You…" before the intermission screen appeared.

"BY GOD, THAT WAS FUCKIN' AWESOME!" Yang screamed. It definitely got her blood pumping. "I'm just relieved that it's all over." Weiss sighed. "Don't you lie, Weiss! You were screaming earlier as well!" Ruby teased. "Shut it, dolt! Everyone is! I don't wanna feel left out!" The heiress countered. "Just be honest with yourself." Blake smiled.

()()

The show resumed with a shot of a pillar, and Stroheim screaming, as per usual. "OH HO! LOOK! KARS FELL ON THE FUCKING CRYSTAL SPIKES! WAHA-HAHAHAHA!" He began laughing his majestic laugh, "YOU'RE FINISHED! See? HAMON IS TRAVELLING UP YOUR ARM! YOU'RE WEAK! YOUR TIME HAS COME! EVEN WE CAN FINISH YOU OFF RIGHT NOW AND THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO!"

"Well, just for that screaming alone, they deserve to give him the final blow." Yang crossed her arms. "More importantly, is Lisa Lisa okay?" Blake wondered.

Kars' eyes suddenly glowed red, before his body suddenly exploded into the air, jumpscaring everyone.  
"WOAH!" RWBY gasped.  
"OAGHAhA?!" Stroheim and the shoulderlampers screamed.

Kars unceremoniously slammed back into the ground, his arm still glowing and steaming with Hamon.

It was quiet before Yang started wheezing "HAH... Ahahahaha! You girls hear his scream?!" Yang slapped her knee. The rest soon followed laughing.

"Ohh… He's trying to spook us. Making us look like fools... All right let's eliminate him for good! Bring out the UV amplifier!" Stroheim ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

**The best part about writing this is writinf Stroheim's lines in all caps because I can hear his sub voice saying the lines, or rather shouting the lines.**

**Stay safe everyone and I hope you enjoyed!**


	54. RWBY4

"I propose that we watch another episode!" Joseph screamed. "Shut up." Jotaro grumbled.  
"Err.. Well, if that's what you'd like, there's not much to do today, anyways." Jonathan shrugged.  
"You should stop letting him do what he wants all the time, it's going to make him do stupid shit when he grows up." Jotaro said, glancing at Josuke.  
"Says the edgy tough guy wannabe." Joseph rebutted.  
"The hell did you say?!" His grandson angrily snarled. "Try me, punk!"

"Okay! Stop! Calm down! We'll watch the show. Jotaro, feel free to leave if you don't want to." Jonathan said.

"Tch. I'll stay just to spite him." Jotaro sat down the couch.  
"Hmm. I like you." Dio closed the book he was reading. "The feeling is not mutual, fuck off." The delinquent huffed.  
"I'lL sTaY JuSt tO sPiTe HiM. So childish. Pfft." Joseph childishly mocked before sitting at the opposite end. Jotaro just sighed and facepalmed, he can't believe how hypocritical it was.

They heard screaming from below.

"YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH! SUCK ON THAT, KARS! YOU AIN'T NOTHING AGAINST MY BABY!" A particular blonde bombshell screamed.

The four of them glanced at eachother. "Wait, I think I just heard Kars' name." Joseph said. "Kars, who?" Jonathan asked. "Oh nevermind gramps, that guy sucks." Joseph brushed off.

Jonathan sets up the television "Oh please, I'm sure he is a splendid gentleman."

"Uhh, no. He really isn't." His grandson said. "You think Dio is a splendid person, I'd say your standards are too low, old man." Jotaro said.  
"Silence, fool." Dio snarled. "What, are you saying I am incapable of hating someone?" Jonathan turned to ask innocently. "I think? You seemed passive most of the time." His descendant mention.  
"Haha. If only you knew." Dio whispered to himself. "That's not true! Dio once destroyed my homework and... And I gave him the silent treatment for like... 2 weeks!" The gentleman stuttered. The door opened.

"What's up, dudes." Josuke greeted as Giorno closed the door behind them. "Where did you went?" Joseph asked. "Just in time for RWBY." Jonathan cheered as he sat back with the remote.

"We got our hair done. See?" Josuke posed, showing off his hair that was freshly sprayed with hair spray.  
'What a peculiar hair.' Dio puts his hands on his chin 'I, Dio, am pretty sure you can't get a tumor in your hair. Now that I think about it, Giorno's hair seemed bizarre as well. Is this a thing of the future?'

Giorno sat next to his blond father while Josuke sat besides his nephew.

The opening starts to a character's eyes wearily opening and closing before waking up fully and seeing Nora Valkyrie fill their view.

"Oh hey, Giorno! I guess they do have a ginger chick!" Josuke beamed. "Ah, fascinating." Giorno replied.

Nora: Wake up, lazy butt! (dashes to the side)

"BY GOD, THAT WAS FUCKIN' AWESOME!" Yang screamed from below.  
"GODDAMNIT! NOISY ASS! UGH!" Joseph threw a pillow to the floor.

Lie Ren gets up with a groan as Nora hounds him.

"I haven't seen such an effeminate looking man. What a disgrace." Dio spat. Giorno rolled his eyes.  
"Huh, come to think of it, I noticed that Straizo was a bit too pretty for a male." Jonathan pondered. "Who? The one who destroyed my chandelier?" Dio asked.

"Exactly."  
"Man, you're gonna hate what he's gonna do in the distant future, gramps." Joseph sadly muttered.

Nora: (singing) It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!

"Oh my fucking God, another one of those annoying types." Jotaro groaned.

Lie Ren sighs again and the scene changes to him brushing his teeth in the restroom while Nora continues to talk.

Nora: I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm...

"Annoying?" Jotaro finished. "Take it easy on her. She's just bubbly!" Jonathan smiled. "Yes, annoying. Exactly." Jotaro replied.

Nora: Well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?

The scene changes to the ballroom, where the two are readying themselves. Nora is brushing her hair and still chattering while Ren is tightening the strings on his sleeping bag.

Nora: We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not "together-together..." Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?

"I am calling it, these two are going to be together." Dio crossed his arms. "Yeah, its a bit too cliche." Giorno agreed. "Aw man, I wish I had a childhood friend..." Josuke sulked.

The scene changes again as the two are in the middle of eating their breakfast, Nora having a pancake hanging from her mouth as she is still talking.

Jonathan grimaced at her poor table manners. "See? Annoying." Jotaro said.

Nora: (muffled through her food) Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together! (slurps up the rest of her pancake) Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school.

"Haha! Father would destroy that woman for being that much of a glutton. Oi, JoJo! Don't act so high and mighty, you used to eat alot like a dog!" Dio mocked him.. "Q-Quiet! Don't you dare forget that you killed my dog!" Jonathan snapped.  
"He did? Sheesh, what a dick." Joseph adds.

The scene changes again as the two are readying themselves in the locker room, Ren loading StormFlower and Nora still talking.

"I mean, she is kinda cute. Whaddya think, Giorno? She seems neat for you." Joseph teased. "Not interested." The blond replied sternly. "What are you, gay or something? She's cheerful, has a cute face and most of all, mmmmm look at that chest." Joseph giggled maniacally. "Yeah I agree with dad, you kept asking about a ginger girl and now here she is." Josuke lamented. "That doesn't mean I- I only asked about it once!" Giorno snapped. "Hey, leave him alone, gentlemen." Jonathan defended his son.  
Giorno smiled at him but before he can thank him, the man continued "It's pretty clear that Giorno prefers Ruby."

"NO."

"SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO WATCH!" Jotaro scolds.

Nora: I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! (gasps) A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?

Ren: (finally replying) Nora?

Nora: Yes, Ren?

Ren: (sheathing his weapons in his sleeves) I don't think sloths make a lot of noise.

"Huh. Now that they mentioned it, what do noises those animals make." Giorno wondered to himself.

Nora: (thinks about this for a moment) That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!

"Fuck, I thought she finally decided to shut up." Jotaro facepalmed.

Ren: (smiling and shutting his locker) Come on Nora, let's go.

Nora: Not "together-together..." (giggles)

Ren heads out while a skipping Nora follows, passing Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long as they are busy readying themselves.

"Pssst, hey." Joseph called. No one payed attention to him.

Ruby: Wonder what those two are so worked up about?

"Pssst, Giorno..!" Joseph whispered

Yang: Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!

Giorno frowned and glanced on his nephew. Joseph smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

Ruby: Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking. (strokes Crescent Rose as she sighs happily)

"Giorno is the sweetheart!" Josuke blurted out. "Et tu, Josuke?" Giorno glared. "What? What's that? I don't understand." Josuke asked.

Yang: Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together.

Ruby: (sighs in frustration) You sound like Dad! (shoves her weapon into the locker) Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!

"Pfft. I never did, and look at how tall I am." Josuke chuckled. "I did. Granny Erina made sure I get atleast a glass a day." Joseph replied.  
"Son, if you must breed, choose her. She is the main character, your offspring is going to be powerful to carry on your legacy." Dio advised in the most fatherly way possible, stroking his son's braids.

"Padre-"  
"Or wear the Stone Mask and live forever!"  
"No, no, no. Giorno is NOT wearing the mask." Jonathan argued. "You're not the one calling the shots, JoJo!" Dio spat back.

Yang: But what about when we form teams?

Ruby: (suddenly nervous) Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something...

"Huh. She doesn't seem that bad compared to that annoying Weiss. She shouldn't worry about people not wanting her." Jotaro tugged his cap.

Yang: (Bringing her hair around her shoulder and stroking it) Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?

Ruby: My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?

Yang: What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!

"See? Jotaro? Maybe you should try interacting with people. It's not so bad to be extrovirgin." Joseph smiled. "Vert! Extrovert!" Josuke corrected. "You're one to talk. You got arrested more times than me." Jotaro countered.

Ruby: What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-

Jaune: Ridiculous! (suddenly walking in between the sisters, holding a map and looking lost) There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?

"Ah, the dunce." Dio jeered.

Jaune passes Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos as they ready themselves at their lockers.

Weiss: So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!

"Oh my God, it's you again..!" Jotaro groaned. "That was a bit out of character for you." Josuke commented. "I'm just sick of her voice." Jotaro replied.

Pyrrha: Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may.

Dio nudged Giorno "That looks like a strong woman. Her body structure suggests good genetics. You can expect a good offspring from her should you breed with her."

"Stop feeding my son such mindless malice!" Jonathan elbowed him. "Don't lie! That's what you thought about Erina as well! That she is strong enough to handle you!" Dio remarked. "Oh don't bring her up." Jonathan pouted and crossed his arms.

Joseph leaned in to whisper to his kid "Not gonna lie, I found the redhead quite..." Joseph cleared his throat and purred. Josuke simply sighed and facepalmed. He can't blame this version of his father anyways.

Weiss: Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together.

Pyrrha: Well, that sounds grand!

Weiss: Great!

The background disappears into a thundercloud as Weiss adopts a scheming pose and manic smile in her head.

Weiss: This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!

"Huh. Didn't expect her to be a lesbian." Jotaro nonchalantly said. "I hope Pyrrha isn't!" Joseph blurted out. "There's a term for that actually." Josuke tapped his chin. "Yuri?" Jotaro suggested. "Yes, that's it." Josuke snapped his fingers.  
"Sounds like a lady's name." Giorno said. "Really? It sounded like a Russian man to me." Dio adds.

Jaune: (coming between them and interrupting Weiss' evil train of thought) You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you.

Weiss: (irritated) You again?

"Pffft, what a douchebag." Joseph chuckled.

Pyrrha: (hurriedly letting herself be seen) Nice to meet you, Jaune!

"OH NO! SHE LIKES HIM!" Joseoh exclaimed.

Jaune: Yeah, yeah. (pushes Pyrrha aside and talks to Weiss, posing slightly) So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day.

Weiss: Oh, you've got to be kidding me!

"I feel conflicted. About this." Jotaro crossed his arms. "Ohh? So you like Weiss after all..! HAHA!" Joseph teased. "Shut the fuck up! It's not that! I just thought seeing her get pissed off would be fun, but on the other end she can scream her head off as a result!" The delinquent replied.  
"You're quite vocal today, Jotaro." Giorno commented. "I didn't get enough sleep." Was Jotaro's excuse.

Jaune: Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?

Pyrrha: (getting Jaune's attention) Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-

"Goddamnit! I'll treat you right, Pyrrha! Leave that twerp alone!" Joseph yelled. "I thought you liked Yang, Joseph..." Jonathan said with a hint of sadness. 'Where is the loyalty in this kid?' He thought.

Jaune: You don't say. (advances on his new target) Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team.

Weiss: (separating the two) Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?

Jaune: Not in the slightest, snow angel.

"Man, Jaune is kinda obnoxious. And I thought I was starting to like him." Josuke mumbled. "Why? Because of your motion sickness? You relate to this loser that much? Then you must be a loser yourself." Dio insulted. "Shut up, jerk." Was all the student could reply, he knows it's not worth it to argue.

Weiss: This is Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: Hello again!

Weiss: Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!

Jaune: Never heard of it.

Weiss: (scoffs) She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!

"Damn, she is the shit!" Joseph commented.

Jaune: The what?

Weiss: (waving her arms rapidly in anger) She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!

Jaune: (gasping suddenly) That's you?! (as the design of the cereal box in question is seen with Pyrrha's smiling face on it) But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!

Pyrrha: Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you.

"Now I want one. Specially if it tastes like her." The brunet purred. "Joseph!" Jonathan scolded. "Hehe! Don't be so prude, old man! Granny Erina never looked at another man, you must have did something really wild to leave an impression like that." Joseph teased. "I will hit you with an umbrella after this." Jonathan smiled.

Weiss: (appearing as the box design crumbles behind them) So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?

Jaune: I guess not... Sorry... (hanging his head)

"... Now I feel sorry for him." Josuke said.

Pyrrha: Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!

Jaune: (immediately brightening back up) D'oh, stop it!

"Pfft. Egomaniac." Dio scoffed as everyone looked at him. "What are you staring at, peasants?"

"Fucking hypocrite." Jotaro said.

"I heard that!"  
"You're supposed to!"

Weiss: Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!

Jaune: Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?

Weiss: All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!

Jaune looks back just in time to see Miló strike him, sending the would-be leader flying off the screen.

Their eyes widened at the sudden burst of action.  
Pyrrha: I'm sorry!

The men remained silent for a while.  
"Holy fuck, that's one way to deal with sexual harrassment." Joseph broke the ice.

An announcement plays on the intercom system.

Glynda (voice only): Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.

Weiss passes Jaune as he hangs from the wall of a locker on her way out. Pyrrha follows her, grabbing her spear and dropping Jaune to the ground.

Pyrrha: It was nice meeting you!

Jaune: (slumping against the locker) Likewise...

Yang: (as she and Ruby approach) Having some trouble there, lady-killer?

"Ahhh! I'm so conflicted!" Joseph whined.

Jaune: I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?"(accepts Ruby's offered hand and uses her to lift himself back up)

"Aww, I knew he isn't a douchebag." Josuke sighed in relief. "Indeed. He should have just tried being himself." Jonathan smiled. "He didn't have the charisma to be pulling that off. Heh. Fool." Dio chuckled. "Agreed. He comes off as arrogant. He should try taking it easy and smooth." Giorno said. Meanwhile Joseph was silent, he realized that he was like Jaune in a way. He remembered the reporter that lost a tooth, the two screaming women inside the cafe, Suzi Q and many more before that. He clenched his fists remembering Caesar's insult to him about being too much of an ass to get girls, but at the same time he misses him. "Damn. Poor kid." He muttered under his breath.

Yang: "Snow Angel" probably wasn't the best start.

"You know what? Yellow is my girl. That's final." Joseph smiled back in his old self again. "Nobody cares." Jotaro replied. "I do!" Joseph yelled.  
"You don't even know her name!" Josuke said.

"I... Fuck, you got me there." Joseph went quiet. He wasn't paying attention to the story at all.

Ruby: Come on, Jaune, let's go.

Ruby leads Jaune out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem.

The scene opens to the Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest, where several students — some old, some new, and some unseen — are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.

"My! Looks beautiful!" Jonathan said. "Yeah, she looks hot." Joseph replied. "Not Glynda! The view!" His grandfather reminded.  
"So they finally reached the training ground. I don't expect much." Dio huffed. "This could be interesting." Giorno muttered.

Ozpin: For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.

Glynda: Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today.

"Wait, isn't it too dangerous for them to enter the school in a trail by fire? They're just kids! I'm pretty sure they're just our age, Giorno. They don't even have stands!" Josuke said. "Stand this, stand that. You kids have it too easy." Joseph crossed his arms.

Ruby: What? Ohhh...

Ozpin: These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.

Ruby: (groaning)

"Pair up with Giorno." Josuke suggested. "Josuke. Please don't make me repeat myself, I'm going to say it in a language that you can understand. Yamero." Giorno said in a cold tone. "Oh, why didn't you just say so?" Josuke grinned like an idiot as Giorno's eye twitched.

Ozpin: That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.

Ruby: (the shocked expression mirrors her world cracking like glass and falling apart) Whaaaat?!

"Well that'a fucking lame." Jotaro jeered.

Nora: (to Ren) See? I told you-!

Ozpin: After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die.

"Now that's fucking awesome." Jotaro monotonously cheered. "No one dies in the beginning of a series, I'm sure of it." Jonathan said in an optimistic tone... Oh man.

Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly.

Ozpin: You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?

"So it's a glorified scavenger hunt. Fitting for kids." Dio said. "Hey, it's a fun entrance exam if you ask me. I'd rather do that than rot away tapping my pen on the table." Josuke chirped. "Damn the future!" The vampire yelled. He is getting out of touch when he, the perfect being, should be updated and ready to adapt at all times.

Jaune: (raising his hand) Yeah, um, sir?

Ozpin: Good! Now, take your positions.

Giorno scoffed at that scene.

Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, and Jaune is still raising his hand.

"Wait, what's... Err... Yang, was it? What's her weapon?" Joseph asked with concern. "The hell would I know? Just watch, old geezer." Jotaro said. "Hmph. Fine." The man pouts.  
"Oh by the way, I totally got her name right, bitch!" Joseph boasted. "Congratulations, you want a fucking cookie or something?" Jotaro sarcastically replied. "Don't mind if I do." Joseph smiled and held his hand out.

"... That was a joke." Jotaro mumbled.

Jaune: Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. (he misses the tile under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line) So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?

Ozpin: No. You will be falling.

"TURN AROUND. YOU MORON." Dio yelled. "Calm down." Jonathan said. "Stupidity annoys me!" Dio growled. "Then you must hate yourself very much." Jonathan replied softly.

Jaune: (missing more students being thrown) Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?

Ozpin: No. You will be using your own "landing strategy."

Jaune: (still not seeing an excited Nora and Ren getting launched) Uh-huh... Yeah.

"He is fucked." Jotaro commented.

At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her.

"My kind of girl." Joseph smirked. "EVERYONE is your kind of girl!" Josuke said in annoyance, sick of his shit.

Jaune: So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!...

"Did he just say WRYY?!" Dio asked, concerned that Jaune may secretly be a vampire.  
"... What's a wryyy?" Giorno asked.

He asks this part just when he finally has to get hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below under the eyes of the teachers.

"Well, Giorno. Vampires and zombies tend to say that alot. So I guess it's an undead hiss of some sort." Jonathan explained. "What a polite way of calling Dio a retard." Jotaro corpsed.

Ozpin, for his part, simply takes a sip of his drink before the scene goes black and the credits roll.

**It was rowdy in Team JoJo's room. **


	55. History

"Do you guys think there's way we can listen to the soundtrack after this?" Yang asked. "Hmm, I think it has a list of it in the menu." Weiss answered. "I wanna listen to the songs! They are awesome!" Ruby exclaimed.

Joseph finally pulled Lisa Lisa to safety, still having some trouble breathing. "Coach Lisa Lisa… Kars said he didn't quite kill you. I don't think he hit anything vital. I hope." The shot cut to show him walking away in a still frame, holding Lisa Lisa in his arms.

"What- didn't he stab her through the heart?!" Weiss exclaimed. "If Kars said he didn't then he didn't. The dude is smart, he probably studied human anatomy and avoided it or some shit." Yang reasoned.

"If we act quickly, I'm sure you'll live through this. Your dormant hamon is leagues above mine, I'm sure you can recover fast." Joseph muttered.

"She will! Don't worry, baby." Yang cheered. "Yeah, you still gotta ask for her blessing, huh?" Blake teased. "Damn right! I will rock her son's world!" The blonde grinned. "I hope they finish Kars as soon as they can. I got a bad feeling about this." Weiss muttered.

Smokey heaved a sigh of relief, grasping his chest. "It's finally over."

"No, don't say that! You'll jinx it!" Ruby yelled.

Speedwagon nodded, "It is. I'm glad."

"Not you too!" The leader whined.

A piano (no, not THAT piano) began to play quietly as Smokey began to ask, "Hey, Mr. Speedwagon? Can I ask you something?"

Speedwagon turned to him, "what is it?"

"Why did Granny Erina tell JoJo his mother died when he was little? Why does Lisa hide her past from him?"

"Ooooooh!" RWBY cooed. "Time for gossip!" Yang joked. "I mean, I would be mad at Smokey for prying but it's a question we all wanna know." The heiress stated.

The two continued their conversation.  
"Smokey, that's…"

"Granny Erina told me not to ask you, but I have to know! She's his mother. Keeping that from him is awful…"

"Smokey…"

"JoJo and Granny Erina are my friends. They saved me from crooked cops, even though I was just a thief. They even stood up for me even though I'm black. That's why I'm here! I'll do all I can to help!"

Speedwagon stared at him, somewhat afraid, and Smokey stared back, not looking away before Speedwagon nodded. "All right, Smokey. I'll tell you. You did take good care of Erina while I was away from New York. But promise not to tell JoJo! This is a Joestar family issue. It is not our place to talk about it."

"Oh Speedwagon, you're such a softie." Yang giggled. "Erina might beat her with an umbrella if she found out Speedwagon snitched." Blake joked with an amused smile.

As Joseph began jumping down piles of rocks to get to safe ground, Speedwagon began to explain. "The name 'Lisa Lisa' is an alias. Her real name is Elizabeth."

"Her name was classy, I have to say." Weiss crossed her arms.  
"That was juicy information!" Yang grinned, rubbing her palms together. "Eliza... Lisa Lisa, ohhh! I'm so slow on the uptake." Ruby facepalmed.

The screen became grainy and desaturated to show that it was back in time.

"Flashback." Blake stated.

As Lisa Lisa appeared on the screen. "She was raised by a Hamon-User named Straizo."

"... Or you know, the vampire Joseph shot on the diner, just to jog your memory." Blake snarked.

On-screen, Lisa Lisa turned and smiled at someone, revealed to be a large man that looked alot like Jonathan and Joseph in a military outfit holding a bouquet of flowers.

"JOSEPH'S DAD! I BET HIS NAME IS JOSHUA!" Yang screamed. "Huh, he looks quite handsome too." Weiss muttered. "Why was his hair brown though?" Ruby asked.

Speedwagon continued "She and Erina's son, George."

"GODDAMNIT!" The blonde brawler screamed. "She must have named it after George!" Ruby said. "Obviously, captain." The faunus rolled her eyes. "So like George II..." the heiress adds.

"Fell in love and got married." The screen went white before bubbles drifted down from the top and a baby cried.

"Well what can I say? Not even a beauty like Lisa Lisa can resist a Joestar." Yang smirked. "Their genes must have been really really great." Blake muttered. "Once you go Joestar, you know it's ovar." The blonde playfully said as the rest cringed really hard.

"George and Elizabeth had a son. You know him as JoJo." Speedwagon tipped his hat.

"Or the father of my future kids-"  
"Yang shut up!"

Lisa Lisa was shown to be holding baby Joseph in her arms as George looked on.

"OH MY GOD, LOOK AT HIM HE IS SO ADORABLE!" Yang and Ruby exclaimed. "Hard to imagine he'd grow so big." Weiss said. "195 cm... Quite tall." Blake commented.

Before a flag colored red, white, and blue appeared, with George wearing old aviator's gear. "JoJo's father was a member of the Royal Flying Corps. Aviation developed rapidly during the First World War. George was among the first brave pilots to fly into battle."

"Mmm, so he was a badass too." Blake stated. "Has anyone of you ever wonder what George I did for a living?" Ruby asked. "Now that you mentioned it, yeah." Weiss replied.

Machine guns were heard, and the screen showed an old aircraft flying through the sky, blasting holes into an enemy's plane.

"Ohhh! He was good!" Ruby complimented. "It's quite dangerous though." Blake muttered.

"He stood out as a hero even among the Royal Flying Corps. However…" the screen went black, with Speedwagon's face appearing in the corner and holding his chin, while blood leaked from the top of the screen. "A gut-wrenching horror from the past came back to haunt the Joestars."

"Oh for fuck's sake, what now?" Yang cussed.

The screen showed scenes from Phantom Blood.

The team got triggered "DIOOOOOOOO!"

Dio Brando commanding his ghoul minions, and the fateful battle between brothers atop Dio's tower, finishing with Speedwagon smashing the mask. "Fifty years before Dio had created blood-sucking vampire-zombies. Straizo, myself and the others thought we had exterminated them all. But one had escaped, hid himself within society, and lived for decades undiscovered!"

"... What?" Ruby asked flatly, she didn't like where this is going.

The moon shone down upon a malformed figure, looking out over a city. "He was a cunning, intelligent creature. He created no spawn. He even ate the bones and hair of his victims, leaving no evidence." The screen showed one of said victims, their skeleton lying on rocky ground as the sounds of bones cracking and snapping filled the background.

"Ewww..." the faunus muttered. "Ughh, I thought those hellspawns were extinct." Weiss complained.

The screen changed, showing the zombie in a wheelchair making his way towards a car, by which a soldier stood calmly, saluting. "And by some wicked twist of fate… he worked as a commander in the Royal Flying Corps!"

"AH?!" RWBY gasped dramatically. "Oh no..." the leader mumbled.

"T-The RoyalFlying Corps? With JoJo's dad?" Smokey questioned.  
"The same. George uncovered his secret. He had listened well to Straizo and me. But ultimately, he was an ordinary man. He had character and talent, but he hadn't trained with Hamon." George stood by the entrance to the zombie's room.

"Oh no, no, no, no, NO! GEORGE!" Ruby yelled. "This doesn't look good." Blake gulped. "Why are the Joestars so luckily unlucky?!" The heiress screamed as Yang wordlessly patted her back to console her.

George was slowly making his way inside before he gasped, and the screened revealed the zombie, leaping towards him with fangs and claws bared. "Before he could unmask the commander, he was discovered and attacked!"

"NOOOOOO!" RWBY screamed.

"His message to Straizo wasn't in time." The screen went red as George's blood spurted from the side, his hat falling to the ground.

"EEEEEERAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Yang ear piercingly screamed in rage as Ruby sobbed. Blake closed her eyes as Weiss snatched the pillow from Blake's lap to cover her face with it.

"George's death was covered as a nighttime plane crash. Straizo and I found this suspicious, and eventually found the truth. That night, I told Elizabeth as she held an infant JoJo." Lisa Lisa carefully placed Joseph inside his crib, rubbing his face.  
"Instead of showing grief… she flew out of the house!" The screen shook as it showed Lisa Lisa's point of view, running through the halls of the building towards the waiting zombie, reminiscent to Jonathan's sprint to kick Dio's ass after he kissed Erina.  
The team's eyes slowly widened as they realized what was going to happen.

The zombie screamed in terror and pain as she sliced him in half.

"OOOOOOAAAHH! LET'S GO!" Ruby yelled out in hype. "Yeah! That's what he deserves!" Weiss growled. "No, I think he deserved even worse!" Blake spat out of anger.  
Yang stood on top of the couch and started screaming "YEEEAAAHH! KICK THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT'S ASS! WOOO! WOOOOOOOO!"

"She was a genius with Hamon, but her emotions consumed her! She was witnessed when she attacked the commander. The military didn't know about zombies or Hamon. They concluded that Elizabeth had attacked their beloved commander, killed him, and burned his body." Speedwagon gritted his teeth in frustration.

"WHAT?! Then that means..!" Ruby trailed off.

A map appeared, a red circle slowly growing. "Soon she was known around the world as a murderer and national traitor."

"OH COME ON! FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Yang jeered. "That's not fair! They should have known that the commander was a filthy undead since he can't step outside to the sunlight!" Weiss yelled. "You actually made a pretty good point... Military training usually occurs outdoors." Blake replied. "Of course! My sister can confirm it." Weiss proudly boasted.

Lisa Lisa was shown sprinting down a street before she stopped as a light shone on her. Waiting for her was Speedwagon, with a car ready. He nodded, and she was driven off into the night. "We used all the Speedwagon Foundation's resources to cover her trail. Elizabeth had to leave England behind, without even a word to her son."

RWBY's faces softened, no wonder Joseph was so overprotective of his grandma and godfather, he had nothing left.

Joseph was shown crying, with Erina reaching down to hold him. "Erina knew what had happened, and she had a request." The past Erina spoke up, "When this child grows up and asks about his parents… Please... Please tell him they both died in a car accident."

"That's so sad..." Yang whimpered. "Erina lost everything... Her beloved husband, her son, and daughter in law..." Blake muttered as she wiped a tear from her eye. "She still had Joseph." Ruby said. "Which is why she didn't want Joseph to know about everything, in fear of losing him too..." Weiss sniffled.

Speedwagon lightly gasped, before nodding in understanding.  
Lisa Lisa now stood and looked out over the waters of Venice. "And so, Elizabeth became Lisa Lisa."

"That's why... Man, these backstories are sad!" Yang laughed with emptiness.

"Why…?" Smokey clenched his fists, "why is it that way? At least say his mother is alive!"

"I know painfully well why. Erina list her husband and son in the battle between Hamon and the masks. But thinking of her grandson, of JoJo…" Speedwagon turned, yelling. "She didn't want Hamon in his life! Lisa Lisa is the same way!"

"I called it!" Weiss declared but she was unhappy about it. "It's so tragic... Ughhh..." Ruby whimpered.

Smokey gasped, tearing up as he thought to himself, "What a tragic family… such a miserable fortune… but now… now JoJo… JoJo used Hamon to save his mother's life!" Smokey wiped the tears from his eyes as he spoke up, "Mr. Speedwagon… now there's no reason for Lisa Lisa to hide. JoJo knows about Hamon, and he used it to save his mother! And now that the undead are gone, they are safe!"

"Oh Smokey, don't call it too soon. Nobody expected that fucking piece of shit to be alive and doom George II..." Yang muttered.

"True. But it's not up to me. We have to know how Erina and Lisa Lisa feel first." Speedwagon replied.

Propaganda obnoxiously played.

"Colonel!" The screen showed several soldiers saluting around a massive machine with a lens at the end, "We're ready to fire!"

"OH YEAH! TO END IT ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Yang grinned.

Stroheim grinned, "YOOOOOOSH! AIM IT AT THAT UNCONCIOUS PEST OVER THERE! WE WILL HAVE THE HONOR OF EXECUTING KAAAAARS!" Oh yeah, Kars was still face planted into the ground… Joseph finally reached the ground, while Stroheim began cackling, the team followed soon since they can't resist not laughing "TAAAAAAAAAAAAKE THIIIIIIIIS, KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARS! I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW GOOD IT FEELS TO ORDER THIS MYSEEEEEELF!"

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ruby tried to mimic his voice cracked screams as WBY laughed at her attempt.

The cannon began drawing in light, of something, and the lens slowly glowed brighter and brighter. Kars, still on the ground, doing nothing… until he turned his head to reveal the mask upon his face, and the Red Stone of Aja implanted in the center, cutting the music short.

"OH FU- OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOOOOOOOD!" Yang screamed out loud. Weiss almost fainted, Blake hyperventilated and Ruby froze in shock.

Stroheim: PIAAAUGHHK?!  
Speedwagon: AUAGH!  
Smokey: AOGKH!  
Joseph: HUH?!

Yang grabbed the remote and quickly paused it, corpsing.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake looked at her in confusion.

"... Pfft... PFFT- HAHAHAAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" Yang wheezed as she smacked the cushion beneath her. "What, why?" Blake asked.

"Stro- STROHEIM SOUNDED LIKE A CHOKED CHICKEN!"

The blonde rewinded it and they got to see it a second time.

The team shared a good laugh.

"I love how they consecutively showed the different gasps!" Weiss wiped a tear from her eye. "AAHAHAAAAA! MY STOMACH HURTS!" Ruby was half crying, half laughing. "Ahh... Ahh... That took alot of air from me..." Blake sighed as she finally managed to calm herself down.

"Okay, okay, that's enough... Oh man, that was good..." Yang grabbed the remote with a goofy grin on her face. "The situation was pretty dire you know." Blake said with a dumb smile on her face. "I KNOW BUT IT RUINED THE MOMENT IN A GOOD WAY." Yang replied.

Play.

They all gasped in horror as they realized what was about to happen, and the color pallet screamed with them before Speedwagon threw his arm out. "DON'T, STROHEIM! THE STONE WAS ON THE MASK! UV LIGHT WILL ACTIVATE IT!"

"Great. Just great." Ruby muttered.  
"Damnit, Smokey! You jinxed it!" Yang yelled.

Stroheim quickly tried to stop them from attacking, "FUCK! STOP! DON'T FIRE ZE AMPLIFIE-" But it was too late. The machine unleashed its power, firing a beam of concentrated light directly at Kars.

The faunus threw her arms up the air "Well. It's game ove-"

"SHIMATTAAAAAAAGHH!" Nazi voice crack.

"Pffft, Stroheim! Quit it!" Blake giggled as the rest of the team tried their best to stop their laughter.

The light washed over Kars, and the Red Stone began glowing. The mask swiftly began stabbing into Kars as Avalon played, and Kars gripped the ground hard before his skin became see-through and his bones glowed like a rainbow, shining with light.  
Weiss cringed "That looked pretty painful."  
"Huh, I thought blood was supposed to activate the mask." Ruby huffed. "The regular ones, yes. But his mask was the real deal." Blake replied. "Wait, how strong is this guy going to be now?" Yang asked.

Stroheim clenched his hands sweating intensely, "I-I didn't see him holding the mask. I didn't see him out the Red Stone in…"

"Hey, you tried your best, even if it end up making things worse..." Ruby deflated. "The Pillar Men can manipulate their body very well, he must have assembled it while it was inside his body..." Weiss assumed.

Speedwagon gasped as the light continued to shine on them all, "Dear God…"

Joseph watched on as well "Kars…"

The light eventually grew blinding and a screeching noise rang out as the screen went white, before the mask shattered and Kars' face was superimposed over the screen, a spiral galaxy coloring his body as he became the Ultimate Lifeform.

The heiress sighed "I knew something like this would happen..."

_To be continued!_

_I will remember you!_  
_Your silhouette will charge the view,_  
_Of distance atmospheeeeere!_  
_Call it morning driving through the sound and even in the valleyyyyy!_

**Any JoJo OST would you like to request for Yang to listen to? **


	56. High note

**Disclaimer: I am NOT a musician nor I am very knowledgeable in musical terms and stuff so if I get a term or an instrument wrong, I am very sorry. Really, I am. It's hard being this stupid, believe me. But right now let's try something new to keep things fresh since I ran out of writing material due to having very limited internet (the countryside had such bad signal and no wifi so I have to save my mobile data as much as I can)**

**Also I added some lyrics just to help you get the feel of what part they are listening to, and some quotes from the show where that specific part played to help even more, if it made you cringe or you feel like it ruined the whole thing, please just ignore it.**

**Anyways, I just wanna apologize if your request did not make it, but I just wanna see if this chapter does well enough for me to make a part 2 since I myself want the team to listen to some obscure themes like that Owner of a Lonely Heart-esque theme from Part 2 or Formaggio's theme which was an absolute banger or Voodoo Kingdom. So without further a do, I hope you enjoy the longest chapter of this fic yet.**

"Alright, alright, let's take a break from all the fighting and check out some of the goods." Yang said as she pressed the menu.

"Well, I can't say I don't want to listen to it, because I really do." Weiss shrugged.

The large screen showed a main menu.  
"Oh! There! There!" Ruby piped in as she pointed at the Extras.

"Click." The blonde said as she did the action. They saw the 5 cover arts of each main part and it's respective soundtracks.

"Ohhh! Look at these art." Yang said.

Blake glanced at the third JoJo, but she noticed that the 4th and 5th one were there. "Wait, why are these guys here? Didn't we only have the first three tapes?"

Meanwhile in Ozpin's office.

"KOICHIIIIEEEEEEHHH!" ***BOOM***

Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood were left stunned as everyone's favorite mangaka exploded in the rain.

Back with Team RWBY

"Yeah, hey I wonder if JNPR were done with Phantom Blood?" Ruby pondered out loud and right on cue, they heard a knock on the door. "Weiss, go get it." Blake ordered.  
"What, why me?!" The heiress protested.  
"You're the closest one to the door." The faunus chuckled.

"Ohhh, look at our big gentle boy over here!" Yang said as she chose to scan Phantom Blood's OST for the moment.

The heiress grumbled something under her breath before opening the door.

It was Nora.

"Hey... Are you okay?" Weiss asked as she noticed Nora sniffling. Nora pulled the heiress in a bone crushing hug whilst she sobbed.

"Woah! Hey! Nora, what's wrong?" Ruby said as her and the girls stood up to approach her.  
"Someone... Dear to everyone... Died!" Nora comically exclaimed.  
The team gasped.  
"Who?!" Yang asked.

Nora saw the promotional art of Jonathan on the screen behind RWBY and cried even louder.

"Woah woah! Take it easy... It's okay." Ruby shushed gently. "IT'S NOT!" Nora yelled loudly, making the heiress wince.

"Who died?" Blake asked in worry.

"HIM!" Nora pointed at the screen.

The team turned around and saw the first JoJo.

Nora shoved the PB tape to Weiss before running away sobbing.

RWBY looked at eachother.

"Well, that answered your question, Rubes." Yang mumbled.

"O-Okay! Let's get started, ladies!" Ruby shakily cheered. They returned to their seats and placed the Phantom Blood tape to the table gently.

They observed the promotional art of the big guy. Jonathan was smiling, wearing the fashionable outfit he had during his visit to the Ogre Street as he posed elegantly. Weiss puffed her cheeks in an attempt to stop her face from going red.

Yang whistled "Mmmm, Weiss you horny dog."

"H-HUH?! WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?!"

Blake grabbed the remote from the table and played the track called Roundabout.

"You chose him because he had such a huge dong!" The blonde grinned. "N-No! I chose him because he is the ideal man for me! Besides! Y-Y-You don't know that!" The heiress stuttered. "Oh please, Erina literally never remarried despite only spending 5 days at most as a wife and the only explanation to that is no one can measure up to him. Except his descendants probably. In layman's term, GIANT JOESTAR DONG." Yang obnoxiously teased. "You are such a pervert! Don't talk to me!" Weiss blushed madly as she covered her face with her hands.

"Huh, I think I know what this is gonna be." Ruby said as she recognized the song.

The first few seconds were just strums of a guitar.

"This is the one they used during the cliffhangers! Holy shit it's 8 minutes long?" Yang exclaimed.

"Oh here we go..." Blake smiled as she heard the signature memetic riff.  
"Dun dundundundundundun!" Ruby hummed as she tapped her foot to the strums. "In and arooooound the lake! Nananana from the sky..." Yang desperately tried to sing along.  
"It's quite catchy... No, scratch that, very catchy." Weiss commented.

"It sounds like some really sick roadtrip music!" Yang grinned, she can imagine riding Bumblebee through Patch listening to this. "Yeah! I want to listen to this driving a car around a countryside or something." Ruby commented. "Do you know how to drive?" Blake asked. "No." The leader replied quickly. Weiss said nothing ws she bobbed her head to music.

Around the 5 minute mark the song started to slow down it's pace.

_In and around the lake,_  
_Mountains come out of the sky,_  
_They stand there..._  
_24 before my love and I'll be there!_

"This is the part that played in that episode where Caesar died! Oh wait... That's nothing to be cheerful for." Ruby deflated. "Let's listen to his leitmotif after!" Weiss suggested.  
"Leit- what?" Ruby asked.

"It's what you call an entity's signature theme." Weiss said.

"My leitmotif is probably I Burn. Just my favorite song." Yang commented.

"I get really good vibes listening to this song. It feels like a sunny day." Blake smiled and closed her eyes.

They reached the 8 minute mark.

"Darararada da da! I wonder how this song will end?" Yang tapped her hands at the arm rest.  
It ended with a closing version of the signature memetic strum from the beginning.

The team applauded "CERTAINLY AWESOME!" Yang cheered.  
"I agree. Progressive rock wasn't my cup of tea but I'd make an exception for roundabout." Weiss clapped her hands.

"Who sang it?" Ruby asked.  
"YES." Blake replied.  
"It's... It's not a yes or no question." Ruby muttered. "No, the artist's name was literally YES." the faunus said. "Never heard of em but they certainly deserve more!" Yang said.

"Okay, since the next one you want to hear was Caesar's theme... Let's go to Joseph's bizarre adventure." Blake said as she switched to Battle Tendency.

"Oh! Oh! Let's go back to Phantom Blood later, I wanna hear the theme that played when Jonathan punched the shit out of Bruford!" Yang requested. "Sure." Blake replied.

The cover art was Joseph wearing the attire he had when he gunned down Straizo in that cafe. He was smirking at the camera and posing quite suavely holding a tommygun.

Yang blushed to herself "C-Can we look for the theme real quick, I can't stop falling in love with that face."

"Wait, wanna check the other covers first?" Blake asked.

"Sure!" RWY replied.

Switching to next, they saw a rather colorful background with the third Joestar looking at the left side of the screen with a scowl, his jawline defined, emerald eyes beautiful enough to attract the team, gold stud earrings and a really weird cap that weirded Ruby out.

"Ehem. So, about his hair and his hat..." Weiss trailrd off. "His hat is weird." She commented. "Well, didn't subtract his hotness one bit." Yang said before turning to Blake and groping her boobs "So! Are you excited to see your crush in action?"

Blake blushed madly as she slapped the blonde's arms away "Hey! What are you- what gave you that idea!?"

"Well, I see a recurring theme here, we get attracted to the JoJo that we're similar to in terms of personality, although Weiss was nowhere near as nice as Jonathan..." Yang whispered the last part. "I heard that!" Weiss protested.

"And this hunk over here seems to be the edgy one and right up your alley, alleycat." Yang grinned as she wrapped an arm around the faunus. "I think you just said a racial slur." The faunus said.  
"Come oooon! No harm in admitting it." Yang persisted. "Okay, fine! I find him mysterious! And... Handsome..! Happy?" Blake asked as she focused on the screen.

"Ooooh! Very." Yang smirked.  
"So is he going to be Joseph's son or grandson?" Weiss asked. "I think we'll find out soon." Ruby answered.

The faunus rolled her eyes and pressed Next.

It was the fourth one. He was younger looking, his body is just about leaner compared to the first three but nonetheless buffer than any other guy in the school except Yatsuhashi. He was facing left, holding his hand out towards the screen. Wearing his custom designed gakuran. He was sporting a pompadour to which the girls found quite endearing.

"Oooh! This one is a cutie. What do you think, Ruby?" Yang asked. "Y-Yang, I'm not interested." Ruby dismissed.  
"So you like the next one more?" Weiss asked.  
"Next one- no! I mean I am not interested in like having crushes and stuff! They are way too old!" Ruby whined. "Come on, no sense in hiding now." Blake sighed as she figured she wasn't better than Yang in this regard.  
But then again, they are girls. It's normal to talk to one another about how hot a guy is.

"Okay, okay, let's put it this way. So this guy is exhibition A. Also I'm guessing he is a nice guy since he fixed our TV on a whim when he landed on it. Lets see exhibition B, Blake!" Yang ordered. Blake shook her head and smiled, pressing the remote.

It was a picture of a blond pretty boy, slightly facing right but he was looking at the screen with a mischievious yet alluring smirk, emitting a charismatic aura. Donning an even weirder hairdo than the fourth Joestar. They do find him very attractive though.

"Wow, they went over the top with his hair..." Blake muttered. "He looks... Nevermind." Weiss shook her head. The boy reminded her of Jonathan and Dio at the same time.  
"So are you in to pretty boys? His face screams that he is a great kisser." Yang teased and nudged her sister.  
"N-No..." Ruby stuttered weakly.

"Maybe she likes both?" Blake raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "No wonder she is silent all this time, she's crushing on two!" Weiss cackled evilly. "It makes sense, she is the leader so she should have two. But then again, my baby sister is a hottie I won't be surprised if the two fought over youuuu!" Yang cooed.

"CAN WE JUST LISTEN TO THE OST, PLEASE?!" Ruby errupted, flusterred.

The three older girls chuckled.

Ruby pouts "You girls are such bullies."

"Ah shut up, ya big baby." Yang dismissed.

Blake returned it to Battle Tendency.

"I wonder which one of these was Caesar's theme..." the faunus mumbled. Weiss observed the names.

"Overdrive, Propaganda, Avalon... Something tells me it's... THAT one." Weiss pointed.

They all stared at the weird name.

"Il mare... Eterno nella mia anima?" Ruby reads, butchering the pronunciation. "Wonder what language that was." Yang mumbled.

Play.

It starts with a somber piano.

A deep italian voice sang.

"Opera music!" Weiss snapped her fingers. "Opera music? Don't they just sang gibberish during that?" Blake raised an eyebrow. "No you buffoon. Father told me it was an extinct language called Latin. But it was long forgotten. Wonder how they still make new ones with a forgotten language." Weiss explained. "I think Dr. Oobleck mentioned something like that once." Yang said.  
Ruby crossed her arms and gave Yang a look.  
"I don't sleep in History class all the time!" The blonde whined.

They appreciate the mesmerizing combination of piano and violin as the man sang gracefully.

"It's picking up pace." Weiss mentioned. "Ahhhhh! This brings back bad memories!" Ruby yelped.

_Ovunque tu vada!_  
_Ovunque io vada..._ (It's blood, his blood, this is where he fell...)

"This is the part where they saw the blood under the rock!" Blake sniffled. "Here come the water works!" Yang covered her mouth.

_c'è l'amor nella tua giornata..._

(CAESAAAAAAAAAAAAR!)  
The music reached it's climax as violins errupted.

"Caesaaaaaaaaaaaar..." Ruby tried to scream weakly.

_Basta un tuo sorriso..!_  
"It's beautiful! Just beautiful!" Weiss applauded passionately.

_un tuo sol sorriso,_

"Why are random gibberish making me cry?" Blake sniffed.

_Non morirà_,

The singer passionately wailed on the mic.

_l'alma mia. È immortaaaaaaaal!_

But in a snap, it became somber.

_Non serve versar lacrime..._

"BRAVO! Just bravo! God, that song was powerful!" Yang smiled as tears flew down her eyes. "Such an emotional song!" Weiss commented. "Caesar..." Ruby whimpered.

"Okay, Jonathan's theme was next." Blake said as she took charge and returned to Phantom Blood OST.

"Fukutsu... Mushin no Sakebi." They all read out loud, a bracket that says it is indeed the Joestar's theme was next to the title, confirming their doubts. Blake wordlessly pressed the button.

It started out with a combinaton of piano and xylophone I think.  
"Are you sure this is the one?" Yang asked.

A violin and tuba made it's way and played a rather ominous melody. "Oh, that's getting intense." Ruby commented as it picked up pace.  
The violin triumphed as it played a faux version of Jonathan's victory theme, or rather the first few notes of it.  
"Sounds heroic and stuff." The faunus mentioned. "This sounds like it but it's not the same, you feel me?" Yang said, noticing that it doesn't sound quite right.

Trumphets entered the fray as it played a menacing tune. "Woah, sounds like trouble is stirring up." Yang bobbed her head. Weiss didn't get the feel of it, it feels more like a story rather than a theme.

Cimbals clashed and the violin returned with a tragic accent. The piano started going haywire as the tuba went nuts.

"What is going on?" Ruby asked.

It spells mischief, dissonance. "It's just like Phantom Blood don't you think?" Weiss asked.

The first few sad notes were Jonathan's childhood, the pleasant tune that was replaced by an ominous one was his false friendship with Dio, and this chaotic notes were when his life spiraled down after his father died.  
The rest of the team smiled at her keen ears and observation.

The dramatic music started picking pace. "Oooh! I bet this is the part when he learned hamon!" Yang smiled.

It's picking up and it played another faux version of Jonathan's theme, a bit closer to the one they were hoping for. But with a cimbal clash.

"Yeah! This is i- wait, it's too short." Yang said. The tuba was playing a stand offish music as they continued to listen "This is when he found out Dio lived!" Ruby smiled.

It slowed down as they heard a vibrating gong among the instruments. The ominous violins once again took charge. With the tuba coming in as its second in command.

It picked up pace once more as it turned in to a showdown-esque theme.

"Dun dun! Dudududun dun!" Ruby hummed along.  
Their eyes widened as the heroic violins reigned king.  
Behold, Jonathan's victory theme.

"THIS IS IT!" Yang yelled. The godly orchestra continued to massage their ears and give their resolves an unwavering erection.  
"I wanna battle something evil!" Ruby exclaimed. "Its so inspiring!" Blake commented. Weiss smiled as she felt the music touch her heart.  
"Trembling heart! Unrelenting heat! Oooooaaaahhh! Engrave! My blood's beat!" Yang recited JoJo's creed as her hair glowed.

"I want this theme to play when I finally slay my first Goliath!" Ruby declared. "Me too!" Weiss agreed.

(SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIIIIVE!)  
The orchestra reached it's peak, causing the girls to feel like they just saved the world from ultimate evil.

The cimbals clashed as the instruments began playing a tragic yet bittersweet note to end the theme.

"Nooooo!" Yang deflated. "I guess this is where he..." Blake trailed off. "Yeah..." Weiss frowned.

"Well... That's awesome! Come on! Don't focus on the sad stuff!" Ruby cheered. "Heh. Yeah I agree that was pretty satisfying." Yang smiled. "Can we get a replay on that?" Weiss asked. Blake oblidged.

They all cheered as the victory theme played once more. "KOOOOOOOOOH!" The team playfully inhaled, imagining large amounts of hamon entering their lungs as the music builds up once more.

The climax were heard and they all screamed "OVERDRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" until the duration of the victory music.

They all giggled at one another. "It's what success sounds like." Weiss commented. "You know when you wipe your ass after taking a shit and the toilet paper you used was clean, I want that to play." Yang joked causing the others to laugh.

"Okay, okay, what do you girls wanna hear next?" Blake asked. "Oooh, look at you, DJ Blakey." Yang chuckled. "Hmmm..." Weiss pondered. "Ughh there's alot of good themes we've heard so why can't I remember them now?! It's like me taking a test!" Ruby whined.

"What about Stroheim's theme?" Weiss suggested.

"Mmm, I never get tired looking at that face." Yang sighed dreamily at the Battle Tendency cover art. "Which one is it?" Blake asked as she browsed through the OSTs. "Oh! Awaken! Let's listen to that next!" Ruby yelled. "Good idea." Weiss commented.

They saw a track called Propaganda (German)

"German... German..." Blake trailed off. "Isn't that the word Stroheim says whenever he boasts about his science?" Weiss asked. "Could be." Blake replied and played.

_DER MENSCH!_  
_IST BOSE!_

They were blown back by the sudden loud beat and deep voice. "OAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Yang screamed, trying to make her voice crack.

Synth proceeded to invade the theme.  
(BRRRRRRRAKA MO NO GAAAAAHH!)

"It's his theme alright!" Ruby said. "Sounds incredibly militaristic, I should know, I went to some of Winter's ceremonies sometimes." Weiss commented.

The obnoxious voice delivering messages they didn't quite know. "The message it meant to deliver is that the German or Nazi force, whatever those are, are not to be messed with." Blake analyzed. "Well, so far they are a bunch of failures aren't they?" Yang wheezed, remembering that the army's blunders caused the Pillar Men's awakening in the first place. "But still, this sounds ominous and menacing." Yang adds.

A brief hype inducing riff on the one minute and thirty three second mark was heard before returning to the choir.

"It's like a... Umm... I'm ready to shoot something music." Ruby said. "Hmm, I might wanna download this and listen to it while in the arming up for a mission. Gonna sound super cool." Yang replied.

_DER MENSCH!_

The song finally ended.

"That was the most anti heroic theme I have ever heard." Blake commented. "Well duh, look who owns that theme." Ruby replied. "I mean... Setting aside the 'killing all those prisoners on that cage except that boy to awaken Santana' Stroheim seems pretty loyal to Joseph." Weiss said. "But he is a pretty funny guy, I can watch him accidentally press a button that can destroy the world and I'd die laughing at his reaction." Yang chuckled.

"So... Awaken." Blake reads the next track.

"YES!" RWY exclaimed.

_AYAYAYAYYYYYYYY_

Booming beat and trap music exploded as the girls bobbed their heads "Tenenenenenenenene!" Yang tried to hum along.

_EHHHEHHHHHH_

_HEEEEHHEEEEHHHHHHH_

_NAYYYNAAAAAH_  
_COME ON._

They felt the menacingly powerful vibe of the Aztec dubstep. "I feel like an Ultimate Lifeform!" Ruby claimed.

_AAAAAAAHHHHHHH_

The beat dropped once more followed by a guitar invading their ears.  
"YEAH!" Yang screamed. "It sounds so threatening." Blake commented with a smile.

_WHAT_

_WHAT_

_AYY_

A sophisticated beat accompanied by a changed of riff by the guitar made itself known.

"I like this part." Weiss said as she tapped her foot.

_COME ON_

The beat dropped once more as it returned to the original tune from the start, except there are more aztec EEHHHHs in the background.  
"Daaaamn! That was hard!" Yang commented. "I feel like I'm going to grow a beard anytime soon." Blake stated. "Ohhhh yeahhh!" Ruby crossed her arms as she bobbed her head "Uh huh, yeah."

The heavy raw guitar riff entered at around one minute and forty second. Not to mention the drums are going hard as well.  
(You think you're spinning a web?! Look around you!)

_AHAAAAAAHI_

_AYAYAYYYYYYY_

"FUCK YEAH I LOVE THIS PART!" Yang yelled out. "Woaaaaaah! This is where Joseph was outsmarted but he outsmarted Esidisi's outsmarting-" Weiss paused as Ruby glanced at her, before resuming "You know what I'm talking about!"

"Never have I ever felt like a man!" Blake stated. Ruby posed like Wamuu while Yang flexed her toned muscular arms.  
"So this is what testosterone sounds like if it had a leitmotif..." Blake mumbled.

The manly guitar ends, the booming bass drum got hit consecutively and thumped their hearts. "That's just Wamuu's sexy pecs flexing." Yang commented. "My heartbeat is following the drum!" Ruby exclaimed.

The last beat dropped as the original tune returned but with more percussions joining the fray, the team continued to jam out to it however.  
"Yeah, yeah, come on, wut." Yang tried to sang along the limited vocals of the song.

A synth briefly appeared to signalize the end of the song before abruptly stopping.

"That was a blast!" Ruby yelled out in enthusiasm. "Alright, alright, lets hear my husband's theme." Yang requested. "Sure. Which one was it?" Blake asked. They all glanced at the first song on the list.

"Overdrive." Weiss read. "That's about right." The faunus replied.

Press.

"Oh damn it sounds like a suspenseful cop show." Yang commented. "Are you sure this was it?" Ruby asked. "Yes. I noticed that none of the other hamon users in Battle Tendency uses overdrive as an attack." Weiss answered. "Huh. Didn't notice that." Blake pondered. "Caesar... No, he used bubbles... But Lisa- nah she uses her scarf. Yeah you're right, Weiss." Ruby said.

_I don't make promises cause it's meant to be broken..._

"Ohh, we got some lyrics here." Ruby cheered. "And it's not tearjerking gibberish this time." Blake smiled. "It's not gibberish, it's Latin!" The heiress angrily replied. "Mmm, sexy." Yang purred.

_My path is the only path I can take, you know it's chosen..._

"Guys, this is the ultimate Joseph Joestar ASMR experience I can listen to this all day." Yang said. "Pffft, ASMR..." Blake giggled.

The lyrics stopped.  
"Okay..." Yang mumbled but she and the rest were surprised by a percussion riff if that even makes sense before the main beat dropping.

_COMING THROUGH COMING THROUGH COMING THROUGH NOW!_

"OHHHH!" The blonde screamed. "It has legitimate lyrics!" Blake commented.

_Watch where you're going, OVERDRIVE!_

They were blown back as rap was heard along with the funky music. Certainly a good combination.  
"Catchy!" Ruby smiled. "Ughh, it's as obnoxious as Joseph!" Weiss groaned yet she loved it.  
"So was the singer supposed to be Joseph?" Blake asked. "In my headcanon, definitely!" Yang replied.

_Losers terribly act, de facto,_  
_What you don't possess it's not in stores,_  
_I work my ass while you're in bed snore,_

"HAHAHA! It's so corny!" Ruby laughed.

_Turning dust to gold, HARDCORE._

Chorus.

"OHHHHHHH! MY BABY GOT BARS!" Yang screamed out at the top of her lungs as she jumped up and down. The rest didn't want to admit it, but they are enjoying it more than they let on. "Why are we standing?" Weiss asked. "TO PARTY!" Yang yelled as the chorus returned.  
"Coming through, coming through- oh damnit!" Blake cussed, the repetetive chorus got her singing.  
"No use fighting it, IT'S RAVEYARD BABYYY!" Ruby yelled as she grabbed the heiress' hands to dance "H-Hey!" Weiss did nothing to resist however.

Blake's eyes widened as Yang was suddenly wearing her shades and her orange scarf. "What do you think of my Lisa Lisa cosplay? Bet Joseph wanna see me naked now!" Yang boasted causing the faunus to smile.  
"Lisa Lisa is his mot- YANG, HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING- YANG!" She yelped as the brawler grabbed her and dry humped her  
"COMIN' THROUGH, COMIN' THROUGH NOW!"

_Overdrive yeah that's what it is,_  
_Coincidence? Nah that's what you live,_

"We're enjoying ourselves way too much!" Weiss exclaimed. "Nothing wrong with that!" Ruby said.

The last chorus arrived as the instrumentals went nuts. Blake used her semblance to escape Yang's bearhug and retaliated by humping her herself. "Oh! You feisty ho!" The blonde smiled and laughed.

_COMING THROUGH COMING THROUGH COMING THROUGH NOW! (x2)_  
_Coming through coming through-_  
_Shake it like it's heat, Overdrive!_

_COMING THROUGH COMING THROUGH COMING THROUGH NOW! (x2)_  
_Coming through coming through-_  
_Watch where you're going, OVERDRIVE!_

"YAAAAHHH! THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" Yang said. "Woo! That was kinda exhausting!" Ruby panted as she lets go of Weiss. "That's because you're one hyperactive kid! But yeah... That was groovy." Weiss panted as well as she sat down. "That was fun." Blake said with a goofy smile on her face.

"So the song was basically just says Joseph is cooler than you." Weiss crossed her arms. "Because he IS!" Yang said as she jumped down to the couch, she removed her shades and sighed.

Blake grabbed the remote "So, what's next?"

"Well, why stop here? Let's listen to the other Joestar themes." Yang smiled. "Ooooah! Now I'm curious! Blake, play your JoJo's theme!" Ruby demanded. "He is not..!" The faunus sighed but oblidged anyway.

Stardust Crusaders.

They didn't know what to expect. They had no idea what kind of person Jotaro is, they can only judge him by his outfit, which is edgy. So they assume that he was exactly like Blake much to the faunus' offense.

They are heavily mistaken.

The signature SDC guitar riff made itself known.

"Oooh, I like where this is going." Ruby smiled. "This is a beatdown music if I have ever heard one." Weiss commented. "I am about to fuck your shit up, the theme." Yang smacked her fists together. Blake said nothing.

Trumphets were heard, it sounded like a theme fitting for a cunning detective. "Mmm, so far so good!" Yang commented. The same tune intensified with the trumphet reigning supreme.

The beat thumped as a light guitar accompanied it for awhile.

Tenor sax solo.

"Ya like jazz?!" Yang joked. "That sounds relaxing to my eardrums!" Weiss claimed.

A distorted guitar replaced the sax.  
"The guitarist has gone insane, I LOVE IT!" Ruby grinned, with This Will Be the Day being her favorite song, this was right up her alley.

The main tune returned, this time it's stronger. With violins backing up the guitar and trumphet. Instruments feeling their veins the urge to lay the smackdown on some bad guys.

"Ohhh ho!" Yang cheered. Blake meanwhile was silent, she is secretly getting riled up by the music, staring blankly at the handsome 17 year old man on the screen.

After that powerful chorus, the music introduced a piano who sounds like it's pianist was having a seizure, the team thought it adds to the charm. "What is going on?! This is insanity!" Ruby grinned, she was digging it.

(Please forgive me!)  
The original bridge returned, this time followed by a tuba playing the same bridge.

(You should ask Enya for forgiveness, we don't have any plans on letting you go in the first place.)

The violin was playing a tune suggesting that something bizarre is going to happen next.

(You can't pay back what you owe...)

Then suddenly, the music stopped.  
It's the build up.

(With goddamn money!)

"It's building up!" The leader said. "Ohhh! Wonder how this is gonna go?!" Yang yelled. Weiss meanwhile didn't like the heavy guitar but she definitely appreciated the other instruments.

The climax boomed through the speakers while you as a reader imagined a purple muscular tarzan on steroids going apeshit on a certain Pakistani guy.

"I WANNA BEAT SOMEONE UP!" Yang yelled as she raised her fists to the air. "YAH!" Ruby grunted as she smashed her sister with a pillow. The two then had a back and fort pillow fight.

"Blake, aren't you gonna say anythi-"  
"Just a minute, Weiss. I'm envisioning myself as the ultimate protagonist of a book." Blake said as the chorus certainly did not fail in making the listeners feel like complete badasses.

Weiss herself didn't mind if this played while she was battling Grimms. She was clenching her fist subconciously.

The pace slowed down.  
(Here's your receipt.)

"Awww it's over!" Yang whined, before getting smashed in the face with a pillow.

The original bridge returned, leaving them satisfied but wanting more. Blake stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.  
"Nowhere, I just... Thought it would look really cool if I did a walk away at this part." The faunus sheepishly replied.

Stardust Crusaders OST, Fin.

"Absolute banger!" Yang commented with enthusiasm. "I didn't like it that much." Weiss commented. "What are you talking about, you're smiling!" Ruby pointed out. "I am?!" The heiress asked.  
"She must have enjoyed it subconciously." The faunus deadpanned.

"How is that even possible?!"

Blake meanwhile, rolled her eyes towards Jotaro with a smirk. It definitely told her something about the next hero. And what can she say? She likes bad boys.

"What's the name again?! Oh my God, I swear I'm gonna download the themes! My eardrums were pleased!" Yang said as she typed it on her scroll.

"Stardust Crusaderrrs!" Ruby replied in a cocky tone. Blake pressed next to Josuke's playlist.  
"Isn't it kind of weird that the following main themes were named after the part title?" Weiss asked, noticing that the main theme for Diamond is Unbreakable was called... well, Diamond is Unbreakable. "Now that you mentioned it, yeah. I guess they wanna make it simple?" Blake replied. "Who cares?! They are amazing!" The brawler interrupted.  
"I care!" The heiress replied.  
"Just play the thing!" Ruby yelled.

"Oooh, look at Ruby, she is excited to hear Exhibition A's theme." Yang teased.  
Ruby puffed her cheeks, pouting.

_BREAKDOWN! BREAKDOWN!_

The sly bass established itself as it got the team's attention. "Will we get lyrics on this one, too?" Blake asked. "Oooooooweee!" Yang grinned.

_ BREAKDOWN! BREAKDOWN! LET'S ROCK OUT!_

The drums entered and the bass got overshadowed by a guitar, stealing the bass' thunder.

"Alright! This is a feel good music." Yang cheered. "Hype!" Ruby yelled.

_LET'S ROCK OUT!_

The bass got it's thunder back.

_ A LITTLE MORE!_

"That bass though." Weiss muttered. "Haha! That sounded like that other thing." Ruby snickered.

A minute in and a guitar solo was heard. Shredding like it's being played by someone who possessed Red Hot Chili Pepper.

"Mmm!" Yang closed her eyes and air guitared in sync with her sister. "Sounds cool. Sounds cool." Blake commented.

_ A LITTLE MORE!_  
_ WHAT'S GOING ON, WHAT'S GOING ON, RIGHT NOW!_

The chorus was dominated by the piano, much to Weiss' delight. "Yes! Bring back the class!" She cheered as she air pianoed.

Blake's ear twitched, she gasped as she heard some remnants of Jotaro's theme.  
But it quickly faded away to more piano and the earlier guitar. The two siblings obnoxiously rocked out in front of the screen.

The music slowed down it's pace as the piano from the chorus once again emerged.

"I'm loving it so far." Weiss commented in delight. "I love them all!" Ruby screamed.

The violin emerged with the piano and a fucking slide whistle appeared.

"Woah! What's that weird instrument?" Yang chuckled. "A slide whistle?" Blake answered. "I want one." Ruby whispered.

(You're right, it wouldn't be manly if I beat up an injured guy, that's why I healed you up. See?)

_I love Morioh Cho, Morioh Cho heart (x2)_

(Now it won't be unmanly.)  
(Eh? EHH?!)

"It's building up, it's building up!" Yang giggled. "Morioh Cho... Huh." Ruby shrugged. The faunus tapped her fingers at the arm rest of the couch.

The piano returned but this time it was playing a mischievious melody. "Yeah! It's back!" Weiss cheered, it was her favorite instrument.

"Piano solooooo!" Ruby yelled. "And this one sounds more coordinated than the last one!" Yang said. "Yeah, the Stardust one sounded like epilepsy." Blake giggled.

The guitar and drum combination took charge once more, causing Ruby and Yang to return to their sick air guitar solo. "If only playing an instrument was that simple." Weiss sighed. "I'm feeling it." Blake commented.

The original chorus crept in. "Oh, here's my turn." Weiss laughed to herself as she continued her air piano. Blake bobbed her head like a bubble head as she got the feel of the tune. With parts of Jotaro's theme sneakily on the background, she is enjoying it even more.

"AWWW YEAH!" Yang cheered.  
The piano and violin had one last duet for the chorus while a low note played the remnant of SDC's theme for a brief moment.

_Breakdown! (x2)_

_ Let's rock out._

And just like that, it's over.

"DAMN THIS SHOW, Did we even stumble upon a bad OST?! I think not!" Yang said. "That was absolutely fantastic! No way the next one can top that!" Ruby cheered. "So this one is your JoJo?" Blake asked with a smirk. "With that kind of soundtrack, YES." The leader replied enthusiastically. "You mean the band that sang Roundabout-" the faunus asked.

"I love, love, love the piano. It just adds some grace to the music." Weiss complimented. "Yeah the piano is good too, but did you hear THAT guitar?!" Yang asked.

"Okay guys, let's just have one last song. So we could finish Battle Tendency and call it a day." Blake said. "I'm torn between listening to more and wanting to know what happens next." Weiss pouts, she enjoyed the musical journey they're having.

They moved on to the next one.

"Uhh, Weiss? All of these are what's it's called." Yang muttered as they read the titles. "Ascencione, Canzero- I'm not even going to attempt pronouncing that." Ruby muttered. They read the various italian words in curiosity.

"Which one was this guy's theme?" Blake asked, referring to Giorno.

"Maybe the first one? So far, the first theme is the main theme." Weiss deadpanned. "Il vento d'oro." Ruby reads, she did not butcher the pronounciation this time.  
"I gotta say, I wanna see how this one tops the others. I mean so far they are all fucking awesome, I'm kinda worried that we're having it too good and this one flops." Yang smiled.

"Here goes nothing." Blake said as she pressed the remote.

It started with a rusty sounding guitar I think, it plays very similar to Stardust Crusaders and Diamond is Unbreakable.

The team were silent, because of what Yang said, they didn't expect much from this.

A beat started slowly creeping in before getting to the real deal.

"What." Ruby flatly asked as the lyrics were unintelligible. "So there is a rap, so far the melody is nice. But I can't hear what he's saying." Weiss commented at the rather quiet voice bumbling stuff to their ears.

"I knew this is gonna blow!" Yang jeered. "Don't judge it too soon." Blake replied. "I can't even hear the lyrics how can you expect this to be good?" Yang asked in frustration.

The guitar and beat along with the lyrics seemed nice but the fact that they can barely hear the voice bothers them to some degree.

_It's dangerous world,_  
_ JoJo!_

The saxophone was the one leading. "Oh, that's a start." Weiss smiled.

_Bucia-cia-ciaratti_.

"Well, we didn't understand Propaganda yet we jammed to it so, yeah!" Yang disregarded her initial dislike for the song and just said fuck it and try to enjoy the music.

"It sounds... Like pizza." The faunus muttered, causing the blonde brawler to laugh "What?"

_It's a dangerous world, JoJo!_

The saxophone played high notes in it's bridge. "It sounds like something that would play in a pizza parlor." The faunus replied grumpily. "The way you phrased it sounded silly." Weiss cockily smiled.

"Oh, we're having a chorus!" Ruby said as a heads up.

They got stunned however as the choir suddenly made themselves known.

_JOJO!_

The cunning violin connected it to the next lyric.

_GOLDEN WIND!_

"OHHH! I WAS SO WRONG! THAT SOUNDS BEAST!" Yang exclaimed. Weiss and Blake glanced at eachother with a dumbfounded smile.

_JOJO!_

"JoJo! Tenenenenene-"

_GOLDEN WIND!_

"GROOOVY!" Yang stood up and started dancing.

The music returned to the rap however.

"I did NOT expect that." Weiss said. "Stand up, y'all!" Yang said as she clapped her hands. Weiss and Blake glanced at eachother before standing up and jamming to the song. Ruby however stayed on her seat just humming the song. It caught her off guard, it was really good but so far she was underwhelmed.

Saxophone solo, Yang bumped the other girls' hips, causing them to retaliate.  
"It sounds so jazzy!" Blake chirped. "I thought it sounds like pizza?" Weiss teased. "Shut up." The faunus grinned.

The saxophone was going nuts, playing high and passionate. "Daaaaaaamn! Hear it purr!" Yang cheered as they kept jumping up and down "Come on, Ruby! It's party music!"

"Mmm, fine!" Ruby stood up and joined the three jumping stooges.

The saxophone was swiftly replaced by a guitar. "Ooh! Now we're talking!" The leader cheered as they jumped up and down.

The godly choir returned to shower their ears with its glorious voices.

"Yeah! Sounds like something heavenly!" Yang cheered.

The music returned to the original saxophone melody. "I wonder if we're gonna have another chorus?" Ruby asked. "Hopefully!" Weiss answered.

The final bridge towards the chorus appeared.

"We're gonna have another one, ladies! Get ready to scream JoJo!" Yang called as a heads up.

It's coming. They braced themselves.

"JO- huh?" Ruby asked as it wasn't the chant they were expecting. It was static. "What the hell?" Yang asked. "Ow..!" Blake covered all her ears. "What is going on with the-" the heiress got interrupted as her favorite instrument played.

PIANO.

Their mouths became wide open as they looked at eachother in amazement. "Oh my gosh..." Ruby whispered. "It sounds so lit..." Yang whispered as well. "I'm so lucky my hearing is enchanced..." the faunus muttered. "I'm going to study that note." Weiss declared quietly.

The beautiful music played, tickling their ears, it started building up with the violin. Beat thumping as it dramatically went more and more intense.

"Get ready girls..!" Yang muttered.

**_JOJO!_**

The trumphets, saxophone, violin and piano roared as the orchestra seemed like it grew a pair of buff ass arms and proceeded to beat the everlovingfuck out of their eardrums with it's godly music.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!" Yang screamed out as she continued jumping up and down in hype. Weiss sang along with the chant, the faunus kept repeating "Yes!"

**_GOLDEN WIND!_**

The instruments requiem rebounded as it prepared for another round. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" Yang raised her arms up and screamed to the ceiling.

Zwei even emerged from under the bed and started barking in sync with the music.  
Ruby meanwhile, was silent. She was biting her nail, flusterred, looking at the picture of the smirking boy on the screen. Her face was red for some reason.

**_JOJO!_**

Weiss headbanged, her white hair flowing up and down as if she was a heavy metal vocalist as Blake clapped her hands at every beat, having the time of her life.

**_GOLDEN WIND!_**

The music finally slowed it's pace down.  
The guitar returned to smoothly calm the music down, the rap also returned but the girls were panting heavily.

Il vento d'oro, Fin.

The room was silent for awhile.

"THAT WAS SO FUCKING AWESOME! OH MY GOD!" Yang yelled out suddenly breaking the ice. "The violin! The trumphet! The sax! And the piano, oh my gosh, THAT WAS WONDERFUL!" Weiss clapped as she gushed out. "I'd grew an extra finger just to rate it with my hands, 11/10!" The faunus cheered. "Awesome..!" Ruby squeaked.

"That song is a godsent! It definitely works as a... Hmm..." Yang trailed off. "A comeback music." Weiss crossed her arms proudly. "Yeah!" The blonde agreed. "I can imagine being on thin ice then scoring a victory once that sick piano plays!" The faunus stated. "Yeah... It was so cool. I wanna download it." Ruby smiled. Blake wrapped an arm around her leader "Did you change your mind about your JoJo, now?" She asked.  
"N-No comment." Ruby rolled her eyes nervously.

"Well! I guess I can say we ended that session on a high note, eh? Eh?" Yang and her shitty pun. "Ughh... Anyways, we better get back on track and see how they're gonna deal with the Ultimate Lifeform." Weiss said. "Did the mask even worked?" Ruby asked. "Knowing this show, it probably did." Blake pressed the remote.

As they patiently wait, the leader found herself humming the last theme she listened to.

**I AM SORRY, I AM BIASED, OKAY?! Come on, il vento was great that's why it's overrated in the first place. So I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And since we're on quarantine, maybe jam out to your favorite JoJo themes too. If this received alot of feedback I may either do it with the boys listening to RWBY OST or a Part 2 where the girls listen to the other under the radar gems. Stay safe and I'll see you in the next one.**


	57. The Flying Fuck

The episode began with a bang, Awaken beginning to play as Kars turned his head to reveal the Red Stone inserted into his mask.

_AYAYAYYYYYYY~!_

Stroheim once again let out his weird and funny screech, as did Smokey, Speedwagon, and Joseph, while the UV amplifier fired. "N-NO!" Stroheim screamed, all while the beam of light washed over Kars, causing the Red Stone to gleam and activate the Mask's tendrils, which stabbed into Kars.

His fingers dug into the dirt as his bones began shining through his flesh, and Stroheim watched in horror. "I-I didn't see him holding the mask… I didn't see him put the Red Stone in!"

Speedwagon just shuddered as he and Smokey watched on. "Dear God…"

"Kars," Joseph growled, unable to do anything to stop it.

The light grew bright enough that the screen became completely white before the mask shattered, and revealed galaxy brain Kars.

"BIG BRAIN TIME!" Yang screamed.

The light died down and revealed Kars laying on his back, as everyone watched on in terror. Joseph huffed, and Kars slowly got up with parts of the shattered mask on his face.

"Oh my gosh, that was creepy!" Ruby exclaimed. "Didn't Dio did that once?" Blake gulped.

Episode 25: The Birth of a Superbeing

Kars was standing up, the pieces of the mask and the Red Stone falling to the ground as he did so. Everyone watched him, sweating but saying nothing until a Shoulderlamper turned to Stroheim. "He stood up!"

Stroheim shouted back at him, "STAND YOUR GROUND! GERMAN SOLDIERS ARE NOT COWARDS!"

"Really, huh?" Blake raised an eyebrow. "Ughhh! He ruined the tension with his funny scream, now I can't feel the suspense!" Ruby groaned.

Kars seemingly ignored them, holding up his arm which was still partially melting from Joseph's Hamon, with smoke drifting from it. "THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM? ULTIMATE BULLSHIT! NO CREATURE CAN BECOME PERFECT!"

"Now hold on, Stroheim. You can't afford to underestimate him again after he sliced and diced you." Weiss crossed her arms. "Can I braid your hair?" Ruby randomly asked. "Sure, whatever." The heiress replied. "The last time a villain wore that mask... Alot of people died." The faunus muttered.

Joseph, once again, simply growled, "Kars…"

"Come on, boo- can you say anything else aside from that?" Yang asked.

"EVERYBODY LOOK AT HIS ARM!" Stroheim shouted. Causing everybody, even the team to look at his arm "It's still smoking! The Hamon will ruin him! He'll melt where he stands! HE MIGHT HAVE PUT THE RED STONE TO THAT MASK BUT HE IS STILL THE SAME SCHMUCK! AND HE WILL DIE THE SAME!" After pointing at Kars, Stroheim smiled grimly. "Fire the UV amplifier, one more time."

The team facepalmed.

"German soldiers aren't cowards but you guys sure are STUPID." Yang jeered.

Kars looked around silently, turning his head away from the Germans and causing Smokey to become confused. "What's going on with him?" Kars was looking towards an object in the distance, which was revealed to be a tree with two owls atop it. His gaze moved down towards a squirrel that was running towards three acorns and biting into one.

"Kars is being eerily silent right now, I don't like it..." Ruby stopped her task. "Feeling the suspense again?" The heiress asked. The leader nodded. "Nothing my Joseph can't handle." Yang crossed her arms. "Yang, if Part 1 wasn't an enough indicator that anyone can die, look at Caesar." Blake reminded. Yang frowned and stuttered "A-Atleast he is gonna die single! Til death do us part!"

"What is he staring at?" Speedwagon questioned before Smokey pointed towards the Pillar Man "L-Look! See?! Over there!"

Kars' hand began bubbling, before liquifying.

RWBY's mouth became wide open.

The liquid flesh warped and twisted, before becoming an exact replica of the other squirrel.

"WWWHAT?!" RWBY stood up but Weiss flinched as Ruby accidentally pulled her luscious white hair "Ow!"  
"Sorry!"

"Wh-What the hell is that?! What the fuck?!" Joseph cried, watching with wide eyes. The transformation completed, and the newly born squirrel twitched, rubbing at its face, before jumping from Kars' gauntlet, where more of the liquid flesh could be seen. It ran up Kars' arm and nuzzled against his face, chittering.

RWBY simultaneously rubbed their respective silver, blue, amber, lavender eyes in disbelief.

"Am I seeing things?" Speedwagon questioned, starting to feel afraid. "His hand turned into a squirrel!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Blake exclaimed. "Holy crud, imagine what power he can wield if he can turn his hand to any animal..." Weiss mumbled in fear. "So... How about an Ultimate Grimm?" Yang asked. "Yang, we'd all die..." Ruby answered bleakly.

It jumped away from Kars, running towards the natural squirrel that was trying to grab several acorns from a tree. Upon seeing the Kars squirrel, the natural one ran towards it, with pink hearts leaping from its head. Smokey laughed nervously, clearly unsure of what to make of it "It's kind of cute, actually."

Ruby and Weiss resisted the urge to say "Awww!" Since they know very well that something is very unsettling about this scene. "Now what?" The faunus asked.

The two squirrels began nuzzling together before Joseph pointed and cried out "OH SHIT! NOTHING IS CUTE ABOUT THAT, SMOKEY! LOOK OUT!" Stroheim, Smokey, and Speedwagon gasped, and the view cut back to the Kars squirrel now carnivorously devouring the natural one, with glowing red eyes and sharp fangs as it tore out the squirrel's stomach.

"AAAAAGHH!" The team screamed in horror. "I KNEW IIIIT!" Ruby yelled out. "Damn!" Yang covered her mouth. "The squirrel! Kars, what is wrong with you?!" The heiress asked in anger and disgust. "Alot of things! That's not cool at all!" Blake said.

Everyone cried out in shock and horror before the squirrel made some kind of roar and began serpentining towards the germans.

"OHHHH NOOOO/SHIT!" RWBY bellowed.

"THE SQUIRREL!" Stroheim screamed before it began drilling into his stomach. As his stomach was only metal it came through cleanly, but then it jumped to another german and began digging through them, sending blood splattering.

Weiss held her ground but her stomach rumbled. Blake flinched, Ruby closed her eyes while Yang helped her sister cover them.

"GET OUT, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Joseph yelled to his friends. "HURRY!" The squirrel dug through a soldier's face, before jumping and landing back on Kars' hand. The squirrel shifted, becoming a flower, and then transforming into a butterfly which began flapping its wings.

The team gasped once more, terrified. Just like what happened in the Joestar mansion after Dio put on the mask, alot of unnamed people fuckinh died.

Joseph and Speedwagon watched in horror, with the old man screaming, "U-U-U-UNBELIEVABLE! HE CAN MANIPULATE LIFE AT WILL!"

The team fell to their seats at that revelation.

As the butterfly transformed back into his hand, Kars looked at the horizon as the sun began dawning with triumphant sounding horns.

"No, please! Don't give us hope!" Blake exclaimed in fear.

Stroheim sighed in relief as Smokey cheered, "Hooray!" and Speedwagon smiled. "The sun is rising," Smokey continued.

"It ain't over, Smokey! I'm afraid it ain't!" Yang said. "Atleast those vampires were dealt with for sure." Blake said. "I thought Stroheim and the Germanazi guys killed them already?" Ruby asked.

"BUWAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!" The vampires began screaming in pain as their bodies began melting and exploding, with Speedwagon looking back at them. "The vampires… The sunlight will take care of Kars! We're saved!" The sun cast its warm light on everyone and Stroheim gave a sigh of relief, while Joseph watched.

"NO, NO, NO. It's not gonna be that easy!" Blake said.

The Joestar suddenly gasped, and the scene showed Kars, standing with his arms spread wide and basking in the sun's light in an incredible pose without harm being done to him, his fabulous hair flowing and new music playing.

Blake clapped her hands once "I knew it! Too good to be true!"  
"I've never been so impressed yet terrified at the same time..." Weiss muttered. "Why is he just posing there... MENACINGLY?!" Ruby asked. "Why does this show always go with the worst case scenario?!" The blonse asked in frustration.

"It's no good, he's fine!" Smokey cried out.

Speedwagon followed, "HE IS BASKING UNDER THE SUN'S LIGHT!" Kars began laughing as Speedwagon continued, "THIS DOESN'T LOOK TOO SWELL, THIS COULD SPELL DEATH FOR THE HUMAN RACE!"

"Nuhuhuhahahaha!" Kars continued laughing, only stopping to explain. "A perfect life form combines the abilities of all other life forms. It combines all life into one. But this… Is breathtaking. Such a beautiful radiance. That light is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And now I've conquered it!"

"He became what Dio thought he was..." Weiss muttered. "I-I mean, Dio was worse than Kars as a person right? It could be worse... Kars saved that dog and that plant once." Ruby tried to reassure herself that Kars might not be bad. "He also killed a squirrel brutally with his hand squirrel, WAKE UP SIS, HE IS AN INVINSIBLE BAD GUY!" Yang yelled. "Joseph can still... No... He can't kill him..!" Blake sighed in despair.

As Kars continued to laugh, Speedwagon willed the color scheme of the universe to change as he pointed in fright at the Ultimate Lifeform. "IMMORTAL, INVINCIBLE, FLAWLESS! Even Hamon won't work on him! NO ONE CAN BEAT HIM!"

Yang remembered her hero "Pfft, yeah right. I believe Joseph can-"  
Kars posed with his tongue out, for some reason, as Speedwagon finished his assessment.  
"Sheesh, what the hell, why was his tongue out?! What a pervert!" Yang cringed. "YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK WITH ALL YOUR GIANT JOESTAR DONG NONSENSE!" Weiss snapped at her. "He is trying to be seductive..." Blake blushed. "Eep!" Ruby squeaked.

"He is complete! Kars, the Ultimate Being, is born!" Speedwagon narrated.

"T-This is my fault." Stroheim looked to the ground in shock and guilt, sweat dripping from him. "I let him put on the mask with the Red Stone in it."

"Well you made us laugh while fucking up so bad so don't feel too bad about it." Yang replied. "If it were someone else, I won't be as forgiving." Weiss crossed her arms. "Yeah, you did your best." Blake said. "Just continue being funny til the end!" Ruby cheered.

"Is… Is there no way to stop him?" Smokey questioned gravely. "Are we humans destined to die, to become food for him?"

As Kars looked over them all and huffed in amusement, for some reason, not attacking them.

"Look at that magnificent bastard, too arrogant that he knows these guys can't hurt him." Yang snarled.

Joseph stared back with pure determination. "Nah. I have a plan." Everyone looked back to the Joestar as he spoke strongly, no hesitation nor doubt in his words.

"Mmmm, mmmmm! MMMMM!" Yang hummed in excitement. "Pervert..." Weiss rolled her eyes. "What plan can he brew this time?" Blake asked. Ruby stayed silent, excited to hear what it is.

"What was that, JoJo?" Speedwagon questioned.

"Here, hold her." Joseph walked towards the man and handed him Lisa Lisa, or Elizabeth, before turning back to Kars while holding up a finger. "Yeah. I have one last plan."

"A final plan?" Stroheim questioned. Kars, for some reason, just letting them be.

"Yeah, I saved it as a last resort." he answered, glancing back at the man.

"What is it?!" Stroheim asked.

Smokey suddenly gasped, looking at Joseph with trepidation. "JoJo, d-do you mean THAT final plan…?"

"Oh God, no." Blake flatly said. She knows where this is going. "What?" Ruby asked. Weiss and Yang hasn't caught on yet too.

Instead of answering, Joseph glanced at Stroheim behind him. "Listen up! You have to do this thing, like your life depends on it, because it really does depend on it! Do it till your last breath!"

RWY thought it's gonna be an intense all out attack on Kars.

"Do what until my last breath?" The cyborg asked.

Joseph simply looked directly at the camera, a smirk growing as he began chuckling under his breath, which grew in volume.  
Ruby raised an eyebrow, Weiss tilted her head, Blake just stared at the man grimly, Yang sighed dreamily.

Suddenly, he dashed forward, grabbed the Red Stone of Aja from where it lay next to Kars… and began doing his funny sprint away from the Ultimate Being. "NIGERUNDAYOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Smokey and Blake began screaming, clutching at his/her face in despair. "I KNEW IT!"

RWY lets out a loud laugh. "That was actually pretty funny! I'm not even mad!" Weiss laughed in between breaths. "All that buildup! Ahhhhhhh! My stomach!" Ruby continued to cackle. "I love this man! Oh my God!" Yang whipped her head back as Blake just groaned in frustration.

"ENEEEAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!" Kars shrieked, letting a massive talon erupt from his hand as feathers began growing along his arms, bringing RWY back to reality.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Blake screamed in terror as it hurts her ears. "He is turning in to a bird!" Ruby yelled. "THAT'S FUCKING AWESOME! SCARY AWESOME!" Yang cheered, unaware that her uncle can do just that. "That is just terrifying." Weiss squeaked.

"Hamon-users mean nothing to me now! But you son of a bitch… Wamuu and Esidisi need to be avenged, and I must celebrate my birthday." Three feathers began growing from Kars' crown, as more talons erupted from his newly made wings. "JoJo! Your death… will be dedicated to my birth!" Kars began flying, outlined by the sun, and speeding towards Joseph.

Smokey, following right behind the Josetar, turned and gasped. "JoJo, he's catching up!"

"Dude, calm down, I'm trying to think!" They reached a small cliff edge and jumped down, sliding along the dirt and rock.

The team were on the edge of their seats "Good thing Kars still doesn't know the controls!" Yang stated. "Yes, there is some hope but Joseph better act fast now!" Blake notes, noticing that Kars was still taking his time flying around to get the feel of being able to fly.

Speedwagon began commenting as they slid down the rock, "JOJO'S GOING OUT THERE TO SAVE ELIZABETH AND ALL OF US! BUT THERE IS NOTHING HE CAN DO, NOTHING WE CAN DO! KARS IS UNBEATABLE! ALL WE CAN DO IS FLEE!"

"Are things really that hopeless?!" Ruby exclaimed.

Smokey once again noticed Kars closing in on them as he held his hat tightly to his head. "He's coming! Hurry!"

They reached the bottom of the cliff and continued running, while Joseph turned to look back at Smokey. "Hey, uh Smokey! I don't think you understand! There's no reason for you to be running with me! Kars is after my blood alone! He thinks killing me is the best way to ring in his fucking birthday!"

"Huh, I do wonder why he is running with him." Yang mumbled.

As Kars swooped overhead, Smokey spoke up. "JoJo, there's something you have to hear! Lisa Lisa, your coach, she's your…"

"Now is not the time for that!" Blake yelled out. "That revelation might stop Joseph from thinking!" Weiss exclaimed. "What, why?" Ruby asked. "Peeping scene." WBY said in unison.

As Smokey reached forward, Kars flew over the edge of the cliff behind them and Joseph grimaced. "He's here! Oh God he's here!"

"Speedwagon… Is he…? Is he really the perfect being?" The cyborg asked.

Speedwagon answered Stroheim affirmatively. "Yes, the power of the Red Stone will make him into the Ultimate Lifeform!"

"He can manipulate life at will. What can be even more powerful than that?" Blake asked grimly. Weiss lets out an audible gulp as the two sisters remained silent.

A diagram suddenly appeared on the screen pointing to various parts of Kars' body, with the narrator speaking over it. "A Perfect Being is: One, invincible. Two, does not age. Three, will never die. Four, has the abilities of all other life forms, and outperforms them. In addition, it is like a Greek statue or sculpture, a model for beauty."

"Well, I mean... All of the characters so far are like sculptures." Yang notes the attractiveness of the show's characters. "No way hamon can counter that, Kars conquered the sun! What can Joseph do now?" Weiss asked.

Speedwagon fell to his knees, wailing, still holding Lisa Lisa. "T-There's no way to stop him now. He has no weakness at all! Humans can't kill him, not with Hamon or even the sun! JoJo…!"

"Is trying to save everyone!" Ruby cheered. "Have some faith in him, Speedwagon. I don't know how but I believe he can do this!" Yang said. "He might have to die for it..." thr faunus mumbled. "Don't say that..!" Yang pleads.

"Smokey, your path ends here!" Smokey let out a noise of confusion as Joseph raced towards a cliff edge. "Tell me about it later, see ya!" He leaped off the cliff, as Smokey ran to the edge and looked down "JOJOOOOO!"

"Wai-wai-WAIT WAIT! WHERE IS HE GOING?!" Yang asked. "He just yeeted himself off a cliff!" Ruby exclaimed. "He just cornered himself in the water!" Weiss said. "A turquoise blue overdrive won't work, Joseph!" Blake nagged.

High above, Kars flapped his wings as he began to close in. "That won't save you, moron." However, before he flew over the edge, a warplane suddenly ascended in front of him, causing him to stop and look on in shock. The plane began circling around, before Joseph was revealed in the pilot seat, grinning as he held the control wheel.

"WHAT?!" RWBY stood up in disbelief.

"LET'S SEE WHO'S STRONGER NOW, KARS!" Joseph grinned.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE HIM!" Yang threw her hands to the air. "GOOOO JOSEPH!" Ruby cheered. Weiss and Blake glanced at eachother.

When the show came back from its intermission eyecatcher, Overdrive began playing as Kars and Joseph played a game of chicken.

"COMING THROUGH, COMING THROUGH, COMING THROUGH NOW!" Yang began to sang. "No, no, you are NOT gonna hump me this time!" Blake said as she placed herself 6 feet away from the blonde. (Social distancing)

With Joseph swerving to just barely dodge Kars as the Ultimate Lifeform did the same. Kars circled around, following after Joseph as Speedwagon and Stroheim gasped from their positions on the ground. "That's… !"

"ONE OF OUR WARPLANES!" Stroheim finished.

"HOW?!" Weiss asked. "Don't ask! Just cheer!" Ruby shook her collar.

As Joseph flew low and kicked up massive amounts of dust, Speedwagon cried up at the plan and the man inside. "JoJo!"

Joseph simply grinned and gave a small, cheeky salute to the men on the ground, before refocusing on Kars. They once again barely missed each other, with Kars turning to follow and Joseph speeding just barely over the ground. As the plane flew over the water the left landing gear submerged slightly before Joseph turned the plane again and smirked, flicking up the cover on the control wheel to reveal a red button.

"How did he hotwire that thing so quickly?!" Blake asked. "Coming through, coming through, COME HERE!" Yang grinned as she chased the faunus. "N-NO!" Blake ran around the couch.

"Oh would you two please stop." Weiss scolded.

After completing the turn he pressed down, causing a machine gun on the front of the plane to fire, launching heavy rounds at Kars' form.

"YEEEAAAHH! GUN!" Ruby cheered.

Kars' wings began shifting, becoming something similar to armored shells, which he quickly began firing at Joseph's plane. The bullets were shown bouncing off of the shells, and the Narrator began explaining as time slowed in the show. "The feathers are as hard as armadillo shell. They are coated in an oil that deflects bullets. Naturally, their hardness makes them weapons as well as shields."

Yang stopped chasing the faunus as they gawked at the screen "How can you beat that?!" Yang exclaimed. "That's just bullshoot." Blake jeered.

Joseph swerved to avoid the shells, circling the plane around, only for the windows next to him to shatter as several were fired through. He covered his face with his arm and grimaced, but he was lucky in that none hit him directly. They impacted with the other side of the cockpit and stuck into the wall, while Joseph frowned at the shells. "His feathers are like knives! What the actual fuck."

"His plane isn't invulnerable, unlike Kars! He has to think of something!" Weiss said. "He'll lose that gunfight soon..."

He looked forward and yelped when he noticed his plane was careening directly downward towards the ocean. "This is bad!" He pulled up, and the plane skimmed the surface of the water. "But…" He pulled back on the yoke, sending the plane back into the air. "I got on this plane to get away from your sorry ass!" He flew above Kars, and the Ultimate Lifeform quickly turned to follow.

"Okay..? But he can only flee for so long!" Weiss said. "He has to check his fuel." Blake said as they all sat down once more. "Kars doesn't get exhausted, right?" Ruby asked. "Right." Yang answered.

Far below on the ground, Smokey watched as Kars tailed Joseph. "JoJo! All he can do now is run!"

"Fly, JoJo," Speedwagon murmured, "FLY! That's all we humans can do now."

"Humans can't fly." Ruby whispered.

High above the clouds, the speedometer leveled out and Joseph read it out loud. "Current speed: 240 km/h." Joseph let out a sigh as he held his headset, before grinning. "No matter how evolved he might be, he's still just a damn animal. I'm safe... For now. I guess he can't keep up with a plane for long."

"The fuel, Joseph, the fuel!" Blake said

And the man, as if he heard the faunus, suddenly gasped and turned around. "The fuel! Two hours left… So I can run away for two hours."

The team didn't know if that was enough.

Behind him, Kars scoffed to himself. "Does that fool think he can run from me for even a moment?" He chuckled to himself. "You'll never land safely now. You won't stand on the earth ever again."

"JoJo! JoJo! Do you read me? Respond, JoJo!" In the cockpit, Speedwagon's voice could be heard from Joseph's headset, and he quickly grinned and replied so casually  
"Yo, Speedwagon old man!"

"Pfft, haha! He doesn't seem worried at all!" Ruby snorts.

"JoJo! Grabbing that plane was a smart move!" Back with everyone else, Smokey could be seen running towards the group, as Speedwagon knelt next to a radio. "The germans and I will do what we can to help you get away! Do you have a chart?"

"Now humanity has to bond together to beat Kars. He can't be THAT invincible." Ruby concludes. "Besides, there's only one episode left so we're gonna reach the conclusion soon." Weiss said. "A-And we get to the next JoJo..." Blake stuttered. "YOU WANT HIS GIANT JOESTAR DONG, EH?!" Yang obnoxiously yelled. "Shut up!" The faunus snarled.

"Hold on." Joseph reached to the side, keeping his eyes forward until he felt the map. He unfurled it over the yoke and began looking it over as he answered. "It's right here." The map showed all of Italy and some of the countries around it, along with the islands nearby.

"And that's not even the entire world!" Ruby exclaimed. "Yeah, that's probably just a small kingdom..." Weiss muttered.

"Good. Maintain radio contact. I'll give you the plan." The old man said.

As Joseph listened, his eyes widened and he looked closer at the map. "What?"

"First, give us your current position." Speedwagon and Smokey waited for a response, but the radio stayed silent besides some buzzing noises. "JoJo, do you read me? What's wrong? Hey! JoJo, respond! JoJo!"

"What- WHAT'S WRONG?!" Yang asked, totally on edge.

Joseph was revealed to be fine, still staring at his map. "Yeah, I read you. But Speedwagon, no technique or weapon will work on Kars. You said he was immortal."

"Calm down, Yang. Your husband is fine." Ruby dismissed.

"Yeah, I did. Your plan to run is all we can do." Speedwagon answered. But he didn't like what Joseph will say next.  
"Listen up, old man. I have a different idea."

Speedwagon and Smokey gasped. "What idea? Now, now JoJo, don't do anything rash! Just stay away from him! I repeat, STAY AWAY FROM HIM."

Joseph argued "No! We won't be able to stop him later!"  
"No! Don't even think of doing something on your own!" His godfather countered.

Joseph almost lost his fuse but he jist sighed "Just- Just listen to me, okay? He's the ultimate being on earth..."

"Uh huh." Speedwagon and the team answered.

"He's from Earth..." Joseph continued.  
"Yes." Speedwagon nods.

"This planet gave him life..." Joseph once again continued. "Just say it!" The old man demanded. "This planet gave birth to him! And it might take his ass back!" Joseph blurted his eyes.

"... Huh?" RWBY tilted their heads and raised their eyebrows.

As Joseph narrowed his eyes, Speedwagon looked at the radio in confusion. "W-What do you mean? How would the Earth take him back?" He puts it near his ear to listen closely.

The team leaned in curiosity.

"MAGMA!" Joseph screamed, making Speedwagon flinch back at the loud voice, the young buff man pointed at a small island on the map that had 'volcano' written next to it. "Magma, the hottest thing on earth! I'll drive him into the lava at Isola di Volgano to kill him! How do you like the sound of bird stew?!"

"How is he gonna-" Weiss drifted off before gasping. "No..." Ruby caught on. "Hmm, what are you murmuring about, you two?" Yang asked.

"N-NO! YOU'VE RISK YOUR LIFE MORE THAN YOU HAVE TO! LET US AND THE GERMANS HANDLE IT!" Speedwagon yelled out in fear.  
"Listen to him, JoJo!" Smokey cried. "Don't be crazy! Kars will definitely kill you!"

Joseph grinned "Smokey, you know damn well I'm crazy! It's against my nature not to be!"  
"No, no, no! JoJo, don't do this to me!" Speedwagon scolds.

"Wait a minute, is he?" Blake asked. RW just nodded, much to Yang's confusion.

Looking out the broken window of his plane at a smoking island. "Sorry, I can already see the volcano, one ultimate stew coming up. Ciao!" He tilted his control wheel, and the plane began diving downwards.

"Ciao..." Ruby repeats. "Wait is he gonna-" Yang was interrupted with a "YES." from Weiss. "Oh no, no, no, Joseph don't do this to me..!" Yang said in fear.

Speedwagon dropped the microphone to their radio in shock, as Smokey looked at him. "Mr. Speedwagon…"

Speedwagon just trembled, sorrow clear in his cracking voice. "It's happening again… Mr. Joestar's father, Mr. Joestar and George…" Flashes of Phantom Blood were shown, with the deaths in question flashing by as pictures of the men appeared.

"Jonathan..." Weiss mumbled sadly. "I-Is this gonna end that way too?" Yang trembled.

"The men of the Joestar family all led short lives." He looked down at the still unconscious Lisa Lisa, before looking to the sky. "I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU TOO!" He quickly grabbed the microphone once more with shaky hands, his voice cracked as he was fighting back tears "Please stop, JoJo! For Lisa Lisa's sake, too!"

"No... I don't want to believe it." Ruby said.

"Huh, what about her?" Joseph grunted in confusion at Speedwagon's voice before the man continued. "Lisa Lisa is your mother!"

"Drop the bomb!" Blake said. "That will make him stop!" Ruby exclaimed.

"What was that? Say again!" he tapped his headset, through which increasingly loud interference rang through.

"Darnit!" Ruby cussed. "AGHH! WHY DOES THE RADIO HAVE TO BE STATIC-EY!" Yang complained.

Soon, however, flakes of what seemed to be metal began dropping from above him as screeches of metal sounded out, and Joseph looked around cautiously. "The hell is that noise?" Suddenly a piranha was biting down and chewing through his shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Yang exclaimed. "OH MY GOSH IS THAT A PIRAHNA?!" Weiss yelled. Ruby screamed in terror as Blake just stared at the fish before shaking her head and saying "This isn't the time for that..."

"PIRAHNAS?! THIS IS INSANITY!" Two more were biting through the control panel, while what seemed like a dozen others were bouncing around the cockpit. "The tiny fuckers chewing up the goddamn plane! How did they even get inside?!" He suddenly gasped. "Kars' feathers! They transformed!"

"DAMNIT KARS, YOU CHEATING WEENIS!" Yang exclaimed in frustration. "He is hax! His ability is just too powerful!" Blake said. "How is he gonna push him inside the volcano?!" Weiss asked.

He looked down and saw three biting through a backpack, and he quickly grabbed it and threw several fish away. "GODDAMNIT! MOUTHS OFF MY PARACHUTE! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! I HAD IT WITH THESE MOTHERFUCKING FISHES IN THIS MOTHERFUCKING PLANE! What's-HUH?!"

"What, WHAT?!" RWBY asked.

He looked out the front window to see several octopus tentacles grabbing the propellers. Leaving the team speechless. The propellers quickly exploded and blew smoke into the cockpit.

"AUAAAARRRGHHHHH!" Joseph cried out in pain and anger, clenching his eyes closed as Speedwagon screamed through the radio.

"JOSEPH!" Yang yelled out in concern.

Smokey screamed as well, "JoJo!" A fire in the cockpit neared the fallen hat and headset, through which their voices rang, and the plane continued to descend towards the volcano, fire and smoke streaming from the engine and cockpit.

"Where did he go?! Did he bail?!" Ruby asked. "That's a bad idea!" Weiss said. "Yes! Kars is gonna dismantle him mid air!" Blake agreed. "JOSEEEEEPH!" Yang wailed.

A shape suddenly jumped from it, and a parachute opened, saving the figure.

"NO!" The faunus said.

"Ehehehehehehe!" Kars laughed as he swooped down towards the figure, "You're brainless. That parachute is like a spider's web trapping you, JoJo. You're just a little butterfly. I'll take my time killing YOU!" As Kars dove downwards he readied a talon, ready to pierce through Joseph… only to stop once he saw the figure's face.

"Pffft HAHAHAHA!" Ruby and Yang started laughing. "How didn't he see that from a distance, his eyesight is supposed to be perfect!" Weiss whined. "That's just... Ughh..." Blake facepalmed. "Ahhh, I'm glad my baby is alright." Yang sighed in relief.

"WHAT?!" It was a dummy, and as Kars exclaimed so he turned around to see the flaming warplane descending straight for him. His eyes widened, seeing Joseph still piloting the plane.

The team slowly stood up.

"!" Joseph's hair was flying wildly in the wind that blasted through his shattered windows, while blood streamed down the side of his head. "KARS! I'M A JOESTAR! WE DON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT! I'M TAKING YOUR ASS WITH ME TO THAT MOTHERFUCKING VOLCANOOOO!"

"LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yang screamed to the ceiling as she fell down on her knees in hype as Ruby jumped up and down in excitement, Weiss gritted her teeth with her eyes wide in anticipation. "Well I'll be damned!" Blake muttered.

Speedwagon and Smokey, still able to hear Joseph from their side but unable to speak with him, screamed. "JOJOOOOO!"

Kars roared in retaliation as the plane flew towards him in slow motion, unable to react in time. "UWAAAGHH, YOU LUNATIC!"

The team roared in hype.

"ERRRRRAAAAAARRRGGHH!" Joseph roared back, and Kars was quickly rammed by the plane's front, as they both soared down. "You're insane..!" Kars weakly yelped, blood streaming from his leg as the broken propellers pinned him against the plane.

Inside, Joseph's grip on the control wheel tightened as a picture of Erina flashed through his mind, and he began thinking to himself. 'Granny Erina... You told me about my grandfather once. You said he sank into the Atlantic with his lifelong foe Dio to save you... And I... I hate to sadden you again, I'm sorry. But I guess this is the Joestar blood in me. I accept my fate...' As he thought the scenes from Phantom Blood flashed and piano played softly, the plane getting ever closer to the volcano below.

"No..." Ruby weakly squeaked. "JOSEPH NOOOO! OH MY GOD I'M GONNA CRY AGAIN!" Yang blubbered as tears prepared to fall. Blake and Weiss immediately pushed themselves to comfort eachother.  
"Joseph... Not you too." A tender tear flowed from Weiss' blue eye.

However, Kars' wings transformed back into human arms, and he grabbed the metal. "Did you honestly think I couldn't get away before you hit the ground?"

"Kars!" Joseph said in fear, it's clear that he didn't think this through.

"OH NO, HE IS GETTING AWAY!" Ruby shrieked.

"Heheheh... You're dying alone, JoJo!" Kars slowly pushed himself off the propellers.

The team looked with sorrow as Joseph's suicide attack was about to be useless, useless useless.

The plane's spikes sucking back through Kars as he slowly remove himself, and he almost got away before a familiar metal arm speared his neck "OOGHK!" and the propellers fully stuck through him once more.  
"AGH, MY EARS!" Blake howled. "What is that?!" Ruby asked. "It's..!" Yang drifted off. "Definitely him!" Weiss smiled wider.

"W-What the…?" His gaze moved to the side shakily, and within one of the warplane's pontoons was…

**_ DER MENSCH! IST BÖSE!_**

"PROPAGANDAAAAAAAAAA!" The tean cheered with huge smiles on their faces.  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yang grabbed the rest in one swoop to hug them as she screamed in happiness. "STROHEEEEEEIIIIIIIIM!" Ruby screamed, her voice cracked. "I'M SO GLAD HE IS HERE! I AM NOT EVEN GOING TO ASK HOW HE MADE IT THERE!" Weiss wept. "THANK GOODNESS, MY HEART!" Blake cried.

Stroheim stood smirking, leaking smoke from where he'd fired his forearm from. "Kars, this plane will be your coffin."  
"YOU!" The ultimate being snarled.

"BADAAAAAAAAAAAASSS!" Blake yelled in excitement. "He is definitely going to be the best man in our wedding! Definitely!" Yang declared as she slowly set her team down. Weiss sniffed and applauded, Ruby followed the heiress.

"STROHEIM!" Joseph grinned at the reinforcements, before frowning. "How and when the hell did you get in there?!"

"I did Nazi that coming..!" Yang wiped tears from her eyes and the rest laughed at her pun for once, they all were thankful.

He got in through the power of german science of course. It is the world's greatest.

Stroheim answered quickly, "I wasn't sure you could handle it alone. It was cold in this pontoon."  
Joseph laughed, "But you came anyway."

"He is not screaming for once!" Weiss smiled endearingly.

"BUT IT'S TIME TO BAIL! FUCKING JUMP, JOJO!" the cyborg screamed. "What the hell do you mean, 'jump'? I don't even have a goddamn parachute!" Joseph raised an eyebrow.

"How is he gonna survive if he jumped!?" Blake asked.

"JUST DO IT AND JUMP! AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Stroheim screamed.  
"AAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!" Joseph screamed as the plane careened down before a long shot showed the plane exploding as it impacted with the volcano, erupting with fire and magma.

"Did he jump- DID HE JUMP?!" Yang asked.

Speedwagon's hand trembled as the radio buzzed with no return signal, and he desperately called into it. "JoJo! Respond! SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING! TALK TO ME, JOJO!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ruby cried out.

Smokey watched, unable to do anything to comfort him. "JoJo…"

Back with the Joestar, Joseph fell from the sky alongside debris, while Stroheim sailed underneath him. The cyborg held his arms out and caught him, but when he landed his metal legs were completely shattered, sending them both flying and tumbling across the rock.

"AWAAAAAAAGGHHH!"  
"NYEEEAAAAGGGHHHH!"

"Oh gosh!" Weiss cringed at the destruction of Stroheim's legs. "Good thing they can repair him!" Blake winced. Yang can just sigh in relief. "Stroheim does sure mess things up but he does a good job saving the day!" Ruby said.

However, as they had taken the brunt of the force, both men lived. Joseph sat up, with Stroheim just an upper body, one arm with a hand, another that doesn't have any, and head next to him. "Stroheim… you crazy fuck..! You're even crazier than me, and that's saying something! B-But I have to thank you."

Stroheim twisted. "Y-You look alright, but what about Kars? DID KARS FINALLY BECAME STEW?!" The ground suddenly rumbled and a massive pillar of lava burst from the ground, causing both men to shield their faces. Within the magma, Kars melted, in clear pain, as he cursed both men.

"FRYYYY MOTHERFUCKER!" Yang cheered as she raised her fist.

"You… worms…" his voice gurgled and his body deformed as he was seemingly defeated before a familiar arrow appeared.

_To be continued!_

"Oh no, you are not gonna fool me twice, he is not dead yet!" Blake exclaimed. "Joseph needs to make sure he is dead this time! I don't want him to return as a head or a friggin brain!" Weiss said in panic. "Yeah, I'm not gonna be that relaxed just yet until I see Kars just dead. Sprawled on the floor ir burned to crisp." Ruby said, proud of herself for not being naive. "Joseph is gonna win, I'm sure of it!" Yang grinned.

**Yay 500 favs and followers! It doesn't seem much but cheers anyway! Thank you all for making it this far! Until next time.**


	58. The Ultimate Astronaut

"Have you ever wondered why the moon here is in pieces?" Josuke asked his granduncle Giorno "Now that you mentioned it, I do. Have you ever tried asking your faunus friend about it?" The blond asked. "Well, nah. It didn't came to mind whenever I'm with her." The pompadour said with a goofy smile.

. . .

"Come on, come ON!" Yang screamed, excited to see her beloved Joseph's adventure's conclusion. The rest can't deny the growing anxiety they felt at the huge possibility of Kars' survival.

The next episode began with seemingly a flashback, showing an old stone wall with carvings on it as the Narrator spoke. "Long ago, an already extraordinary man wished for further power. He could live like the birds, dwell with the fish, breathe like the trees, and move like the water. But he could not face the sun." An outline of Kars appeared, posing before he pulled out a stone mask.

"We're finally getting the Pillar Men backstory." Blake said. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't find their origins interesting. I've always wanted to know!" Weiss said. "Fuck it, I wanna see Kars die first!" Yang disagreed. "Shushush!" Ruby shushed.

"One day he would befriend the sun, and the world would be his!" He placed the mask upon his face and the tendrils sunk into his flesh, as the sun rose behind his body. The screen suddenly cut back to the volcano, skipping the opening as the title flashed across the screen.

"Wait, is that it?" Blake asked. "That's not a backstory at all!" Weiss pouted.

Episode 26: The Ascendant One.

"Final episode, girls! I can't wait to see my baby's ending! But at the same time I'm kinda sad..." Yang frowned. "Oh please, I had it worse, my crush only had 9 episodes and he died in the end." Weiss brushed her off. "But atleast we get to see him shirtless!" Yang cooed and squeezed the heiress' now crimsom cheeks.

Kars was in the midst of melting, unable to free himself.  
"You… worms…"

"We got him!" Joseph cheered, clenching his fist triumphantly.

"Not yet." Blake mumbled.

"I-I need armor. Like a clam or a crab…" The flesh along Kars' arm began shifting, turning into an armored carapace. "I'll make armor. I'll cover myself..!" The rest of his body followed, and soon he was standing in the magma and no longer on fire. Stroheim, Joseph and the team gasped, but soon enough Kars' body was once again burning, even the armor unable to withstand the extreme temperatures. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAHHK! IT'S NOT ENOUGH!"

"WOOO! So satisfying! After every misery and death your creation caused!" Ruby cheered.

Joseph slammed his hand into the ground and grinned. "It's melted rock, you fucking dumbass! It's over a thousand degrees! No organism on Earth has adapted to it as far as I know! You're gonna burn to a crisp!" Joseph stood and fist pumped.  
"GARBLARGABRGLARGA-" while Kars continued gurgling in agony. The flesh along his face began to disintegrate, before an explosion went off, sending more smoke into the air and magma splattering.

At this point, the team were already accustomed to the gory side of JoJo. So it didn't bother them that much.

"YEOW!" Stroheim turned his face away as a wave of heat slammed into them, before Joseph looked down into the crater, to find that Kars was no longer there, instead a bubbling pool of magma in his place.

"Is he finally gone?" Weiss asked. "Err, my gut says no. I'm not sure why." Blake mumbled. "CREMATE KARS!" Ruby yelled. "YEAH, AND LETS MAKE A SANDCASTLE WITH HIS ASHES." Yang followed up with a smile.

"T-That did it! WE DID IT! WE WON! WE BEAT KAAAAAAARS!" Joseph threw his fist to the sky, cheering towards the sun. Stroheim huffed for air as Joseph laughed.

Yang's heart exploded at Joseph's cute laugh "AWWWWW! My God, I wanna marry him so bad!" The rest of the team smiled at Joseph's adorable celebration.

The sun causing the Joestar's sweat to shine as they thought the battle finished. Joseph continued laughing victoriously until the ground around them began cracking.

"They have to get out of there!" Ruby said, alarmed. "Yeah, Kars might be dead but the volcano sure ain't." The faunus said in agreement.

"JOJO! THE SHOCK TRIGGERED AN EXPLOSION, LETS GET TO SAFETY BEFORE HAVING A TOAST!" Stroheim sternly said.

Joseph grinned at his companion and walked over, bending down. "Yeah! Hang on tight!" As Joseph grabbed Stroheim, the shot panned down to reveal the rock beginning to shatter and crack violently. The cracks in the rock began expanding as the scene switched to an over the view shoulder of behind Joseph, who was still smiling victoriously.

Blake's ribbon fell as her ears wriggled like crazy. RWY were about to ask her what's wrong but they didn't have enough time before the next scene happened.

The crack expanded, moving under him until-

SCHWING!

In a single moment, a familiar blade of light cut through the screen and transformed the color scheme, causing Joseph to drop Storheim in slow motion and fall to the side… as his hand and forearm were sliced off and removed from his arm.

RWBY's mouth were wide agape, speechless at the sudden action and violence onscreen.

"NGG?!" Joseph let out a single gurgle of pain and shock, Stroheim's eyes and mouth widened in terror, and the speakers blasted out a song of Aztecian Dubstep.

_AYAYAYAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_

"WHAAAAAAT THE FUUUUUUCK?!" Yang screamed. "NOOOOOOO!" Ruby screamed as well. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Blake yelled. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? HOW?!" Weiss shrieked in terror.

Kar's hand was reaching out of the crack in the ground, covered in armor, as Joseph's hand fell in slow motion. Joseph looked towards the crack as his eyes dilate and shook, watching as Kars' other arm exited to help pull himself from the crack, before a burst of magma launched the Ultimate Lifeform out. Kars landed in a very fabulous crouch, body steaming and browned from the massive amounts of heat, and as Joseph's hand finally hit the ground, the camera showed Kars' crustaceous mask which cracked to reveal Kars' smirk.

"HE'S ALIIIIIIVE!" RWBY exclaimed. They expected him to be, but they didn't expect him to grieviously harm Joseph in the process of his comeback.

Joseph finally seemed to realize that his arm was gone, and he grasped it as he screamed in pain, and Kars leaped through the air behind him, shedding his armor. Stroheim watched in shock and Kars landed, his armor gone and standing as if he had never fallen in the lava in the first place. Joseph, meanwhile, fell to his knees as his arm poured blood, his screams continuing "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHH!"

"Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm! What a wonderful sound. It's music to my ears. I've been longing to hear that sound from you, JoJo!" Kars hummed with composed excitement.

"Kars..! You bastard!" Yang's eye twitched, flashing from lavander to crimson.

A puddle began to form beneath the Joestar, as Stroheim focused on Kars. "Kars… BUT HOW?!" Stroheim looked down and saw a fallen piece of Kars' shell, zooming in on it with his robotic eye. "A bit of his shell…" As he was able to see it's inner structure, he shivered. "I see. KARS…"

"What's in that thing?!" Weiss asked. "What is it composed of to be able to withstood magma?! As far as I know, organic objects can't last in magma! And Kars' power is having access to anything organic, right?"

The Narrator was quick to explain. "First, Kars covered himself in a shell like a crab. But it was still organic. It couldn't withstand the lava's heat and burned away instantly. Kars' secret was in a second layer of armor!" The screen showed Kars melting in the lava and sinking below the surface before his armor reformed around him. "That second layer… was bubbles! The bubbles created a layer of air between Kars' body and the lava. As the outer layer burned, more bubbles came up to replace it. Kars could survive in lava for a few minutes."

Weiss was shocked at Kars' cunning. Blake shook her head "He's sly as always..."  
Ruby stared in horror "His ability is so OP!"  
Yang didn't care and just glared furiously at the screen. "Is that even possible?! I need to take a trip to the library ASAP!" The heireds huffed.

After a diagram appeared to show the air layer separating the heat from the lava and his body, Kars began punching through the rock, before shooting up to cut through Joseph's arm in first person. A picture of the Earth appeared, Kars closing his hands around it. "The Earth gave birth to life. But now! Alas, in the end… Kars had conquered the Earth!"

"He is mad... He is mad!" Weiss declared. "He is mad and in charge... He is powerful..!" Blake gulped in terror.

The screen suddenly showed a molten wasteland, lava bubbling up from the ground before showing a group of fabulous muscular men and women standing below the light of the moon.

"Wait! This is it!" Blake said as Weiss' eyes glistened. "The backstory..." the leader and the heiress said in unison whilst the brawler was just breathing heavily in the background.

"Long, long ago, far earlier than man's first recorded history a certain group of creatures evolved on our planet. They could only live at night, as they died when exposed to the sun, so they lived below ground." The narrator narrated.

Winding roads ran up to a tree-like structure, the Narrator continuing. "Even without the sun, they led long lives feeding on other living things. Early humans that appeared feared them as Gods or demons."

"So they are like a superior race..." Ruby muttered. "Superior enough to be considered deities from the looks of it." Blake mumbled.

"Few died, so they did not have many children, and their population was small. They knew no strife and lived in peace." As a temple flashed by and a banquet table appeared, a man's foot moved off-screen, then revealed to be Kars'. "But then… a genius was born among them."

"Kars." The team all whispered.

The skeletons of drained victims flashed on the screen, as Kars looked at his hand. "There is strength hidden in this body, abilities undreamed of. I will unlock greater power!" A familiar mask appeared, spikes writhing.

"THE STONE MASK!" Ruby yelped. "We can see that, Ruby, thank you very much!" Weiss snarked. "You're welcome." The leader quickly replied.

"The genius created a stone mask." Kars placed it on his face, and the spikes shot into him, causing a beam of light to explode upwards. "The mask granted him undying power, but he required more life energy. He had to consume more creatures to live. If left unchecked, he would eventually consume all life. His brethren began to fear the mask and its gifted creator!"

"So he is like a mad scientist! Santana is the minion, Wamuu is the fighter, Esidisi is the warlord." Weiss enumerated, trying to make sense of the four's hierarchy. "He didn't look the type to be honest. Esidisi, maybe. But Kars..? Nah." Ruby said.

Two rows of the beings kneeled in front of another being, before the scene flashed to Kars, turning to see several more of his race roaring.

"His existence is a threat!"

"He has to be removed from this world!"

"We have to destroy him!" An old woman that looked alot like Kars said.

"Wait, could that possibly be his mom?" Ruby asked.

Kars turned, holding his mask. "IMBECILE! Don't you wish to conquer the sun? Don't you wish to rule over all? Don't you wish to purge your fears?!" None answered and were determined to take him down.

"You are crazy, Kars. You meant well but-" the faunus was interrupted.

"…Then die." Kars said in a venomous tone. The others of his race jumped towards him, wielding various weapons, while Kars stood back to back with Esidisi, and sliced the screen twice.

"That's Esidisi!" Ruby pointed out.

The bodies of all of his race littered the ground, and the Narrator began once more  
"The genius slaughtered all his brethren, including the parents who raised him."

"He massacred his entire race?!" Weiss asked in disbelief. "He is not crazy, he is insane!" Blake exclaimed. "Wait, then where is Wamuu and Sa-" the leader was interrupted.

"He and one companion took the two surviving babies and left. They set off on a journey in search of ultimate power. And ten thousand years later, that power was in his hands!" Kars and Esidisi were holding the perfect slav squat before leaping off with the pillar babies.

RWB were astonished, Yang was still pouting, trying to calm herself down. She listened through everything. "Wamuu is younger than Kars. That's just weird..!" Ruby muttered, comparing Wamuu's rugged looks to Kars' pretty and feminine face.

In the present, Stroheim was still looking on with shock. "He's a god. HE'S BECOME A GOD! HUMANS CAN'T STAND AGAINST A GOD, JOJO! JOJOOOO!"  
"ARGH-SHUT UP!"  
"Submission... Is our only chance!" Stroheim fearfully whispered as Avalon began to play once more, while Joseph kept kneeling and holding his arms, making short grunts as he attempted to fight through the pain.

"Joseph..." Ruby said with concern as Weiss and Blake looked at the Joestar with pity.

Kars held a hand to his ear as he did so, tilting his head. "What was that? Did you just say something, JoJo?"

"You smug fuck!" Yang snarled.

Joseph looked up slightly, sweat running down his face before a growl escaped his throat. "HurrrrrRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" It grew in volume into a yell, and the ringing of Hamon sounded out. He shot up, suddenly spinning and kicking at Kars with a massive burst of Hamon energy. "EAT SHIT! HAMON OVERDRIVE!"

"It'a not gonna do anything!" Blake called out. "I DON'T CARE! KICK HIS TEETH IN!" Yang cheered angrily.

"Ha… mon?" Kars brought his arm up, before slamming his elbow into Joseph's leg and stopping the attack while blood erupted from the point of contact. "Did you JUST SAY 'HAMON OVERDRIIIIVE'?!"

"WHAT NOW?!" Weiss shrieked as Yang roared in anger. "Did he broke his knee?" Ruby squeaked as Blake shook her head in hopelessness.

"AAAAAAAGGGHHHHAAA!"  
"JOJOOOOOO!"  
Joseph flew back and tumbled across the ground as Stroheim called his name in horror. Joseph's knee was melting, glowing molten gold like the lava nearby as steam rose from the wound.

Joseph looked at his knee in complete surprise and horror. "That fucking... This sensation! I'm melting! No! My leg is melting!"

RWBY's mouth dropped once more as the realization hit them, seeing that familiar glow in Joseph's wound. It can only be that thing.

"WHAT?! IT'S LIKE... ARE YOU TELLING ME HE USED…!" Stroheim yelled.

"NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Joseph replied.

"It is! That was Hamon, you dimwit!" Kars swept his arm through the air triumphantly. "I conquered the sun, and you still thought Hamon was beyond me?! What is wrong with you?"  
Joseph squeaked "Ah well, you see..."

Blake raised her hands in disbelief "I told you!"  
"Great! This is just great!" Ruby jeered sarcastically. "He has hamon now, how can it get any wor-" the heiress was interrupted. "GRRRRRRAAAAAAAGHHH! I'M GONNA GO INSANE, I'M SO READY TO TEAR THAT TV TO PIECES!" Yang roared in anger. "Shhh, calm down, sister... Joseph hates hot headed women, caaaaalm dowwwwn." Ruby rubbed her arm soothingly. "H-HE DOES?" The blonde asked.

"W-What?!" Joseph exclaimed.  
"And it looks like my Hamon is hundreds of times more potent than yours." Kars boasted.

"It makes sense, he is the perfect being, so he has the perfect hamon... HOW ARE THEY GONNA BEAT HIM?!" Weiss asked. "Then that means the blade he used to slice off Joseph's arm was several times more powerful than what he used to tear Stroheim apart. Not that he needs that much sharpness since Stroheim's metal appendages are tougher than Joseph's flesh and bone..." Blake narrated.

"HUNDRED TIMES MORE POTENT?!" Stroheim's eyes widened in realization as he thought to himself. 'IT'S LIKE BEING BURNED BY THE SUN ITSELF! HIS LEG IS MELTING AND VAPORIZING!'

"Geez, even Stroheim's inner thoughts are loud..." Ruby muttered as her sister finally calmed down, albeit not completely.

"So how do you like that taste of your own medicine?" Kars asked.  
"IIAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" Joseph began screaming again, writhing as he grasped at his leg which caused Kars to smile. "What a wonderful response. Well, let me ease your suffering."

Stroheim screamed to Joseph as Kars calmly walked forward, unable to help. "JOJO! DAMNIT, I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!"  
Kars paused and told Stroheim "You wait right there... I'll kill you soon." Before advancing towards the Joestar slowly but dramatically.

Despair was closing in, the team can only watch in horror as Joseph's impending doom approaches him.

Joseph's head finally fell back, an empty look on his face. 'This is it… I'm gonna fucking die. It's over for me.'

"... No!" Yang tearfully whimpered but the rest are still hoping it won't end this way. "Jonathan made sure Dio went down with him, come on, Joseph! I know you can think of something!" Weiss cheered.

'Atleast I can smile at the fact that it took the ultimate lifeform to kill Joseph Joestar...' Joseph thought as he accepted his fate.

"JoJo accepted this fact completely. He felt no fear, no pain, no regret. He thought, 'I did all I could.' Before the epitome of evil, he watched his dying self with ice-cold awareness." the view switched to Stroheim, watching the inevitable. "Stroheim was no different. Unable to move, he felt like he knew how it felt to be a frog swallowed by a snake."

"What is it with this show and weird analogies?" Blake complained.

"This way of breathing… Koooooooooooh!" Kars began glowing and ringing just as Joseph did. "To send a Hamon-user like you into the depths of the afterlife... Like you did my comrades. Isn't it poetic, JoJo? Mmm, the irony." Kars posed and red electricity burst to life around him before he shot forward.

"HIS HAMON IS RED." Ruby screamed, if the strongest hamon users like Lisa Lisa and Jonathan can only produce orange/yellow sparks, she can only imagine how powerful red sparks are.  
"Joseph isn't undead, hamon won't melt him right away!" Weiss screamed reassuring herself that Joseph can still survive. "You're right! His knee wasn't gone completely, he might still survive this!" Blake said. "JOSEPH! DO SOMETHING! PLEASE!" Yang begged.

Joseph, still laying on the ground and staring at nothing, had one thought: 'Hamon… Far greater than mine… Whatever...' Kars reached up, preparing to kill "Go to hell!"

The team screamed in terror.

As Kars' hand shot towards his face, Joseph's eyes seemingly brightened with life again. 'Wait... Hamon?!' The screen went black… until the forgotten Red Stone of Aja moved into view, held in Joseph's palm. Kars' hand flew towards it, and all three looked on in shock as Kars gasped.

"WHAT?!" Kars once again gasped as light flew by his face. "The Red Stone!"

"IT CAN AMPLIFY HAMON! NOW WHAT?!" Ruby yelled. The rest gasped at the sudden twist.

As soon as his fingers tapped it, a beam of concentrated energy erupted from it, piercing Joseph's hand and shooting through the volcano below them. The beam of energy widened considerably, disintegrating rocks as it went, starting a chain reaction that would lead to the most bullshit yet awesome villain takedown in history.

"The Red Stone of Aja! Why did JoJo hold the Red Stone towards Kars? Even he didn't know!" The scenes replayed, with a grainy filter. "It was instinctive. He felt the Red Stone being drawn toward Hamon like magnet to a refrigerator!"

"Once again..." Blake rolled her eyes at the analogy.

_Sai! Wa nagerareta susumu shikanaiiii!_ (The die is cast! He can do nothing but advance)

"HUMANITY HAS PRODUCED A GENIUS TOO, IN YOUR FACE, KARS!" Weiss cheered. Yang's face brightened up once more. This is the moment she was hoping for.  
"That voice! I knew it from somewhere!" Ruby said, recognizing the manly voice.

Suddenly, as Kars' hand touched the stone, scenes of Battle Tendency began to flash by as a familiar song began to play. "But JoJo's body understood. His body moved in order to survive by its own instinct."

"JOSEPH WILL SURVIVE!" Weiss raised her arms up and cheered.

_Kimyō na, rasen no naka korogaritsuzukeeeeeru_ (The eternally-wandering adventurer)

"MY DARLING IS ALIVE!" Yang stood up in happiness. "Its from the first opening, Ruby." Blake smiled, a tear of joy flowing down her cheek in relief. 'Looks like he won't meet the same fate as you, Jonathan...'

"JoJo's will to live pushed his body into action!" Kars watched in confusion and rage as he was blasted back a step, and JoJo looked at him with renewed willpower.

_Elen wo samayō bōkensha..._ (tumbles through a bizarre spiral)

"T-The Red Stone... Is a Hamon amplifier." Joseph muttered. Kars simply stared at Joseph, trying to figure out what happened. Or what is about to happen.

_Kyōfu wo mitome! Tatsu mono ni ōgon no tamashī wo!_ (A golden soul for the man who conquers his fears)

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to rumble and shake. "That energy made the volcano's eruption reach a sudden peak!" Lava was shown bubbling up beneath the earth, before exploding with immense force beneath the stone that Joseph and Kars were on while blasting the screaming Storheim away to safety.

"BOOOOOOOM!" Yang screamed.

Joseph and Kars were launched into the sky on a pillar of molten rock, high into the atmosphere.

"LOOK AT THAT!" Blake exclaimed as the awesome visuals of blue sparks engulfing the eruption that launched them was very eye pleasing.  
"OH MY GOOOOSH! THAT'S SO FREAKING AWESOME!" Ruby cheered as Weiss smiled "Hehe... Hehe! Yeah!"

_Soshite de atta futari no tame ni... tatakai wo!_ (Fighting for the two who met, Fight)

"T-THAT SLAB OF ROCK THEY ARE ON... WAS BLASTED OFF HIGH IN TO THE SKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Stroheim never fails to deliver his lines with passion.

"Stroheim is safe! Good to know!" Blake smiled. "SIT TIGHT, STROHEIM!" Yang said.

(JoJo! JoJo! JoJo! JoJo! JoJo!)

_Maku ga aita you na owarinaki monogatari_! (The curtain rises on an endless tale)

"Wryryryryryryry-"  
Joseph and Kars were pressed against the rock due to the force of the eruption as they flew higher and higher. "S-Such tremendous force!"

Ruby started wheezing "What was that wrywrywry?" She squeaked as the heiress next to her chuckled.

_Inochi ga butsukaru hibanaaaaa! seishun no hibi wo terase yo!_ (Let the sparks as lives clash cast light on the days of your youth)

_Kimi to iu mirai ni 'Kōun' wooooo! _(May fortune shine on the future you bring!)

"GIIIIEEEEEHHHH!"  
The slab flew by, with smaller chunks trailing it, before Kars began to get up.

"It's Kars!" Yang laughed, answering her sister's previous question.

"But do you think a mere eruption will be stop the almighty Kars?!" Kars leaped off the slab, spreading his wings.

"Oh no... Oh no..!" Ruby mumbled. "Relax, baby! Weiss' husband's theme is playing! Jonathan has Joseph's back!" Yang reassured her.

"I'll sprout wings and fly in to safety! You are dying alone... This is our final farewell, JoJo!" Kars boasted as he flapped his wings. Joseph stared in horror at the realization. But luck was on his side...

"Oh great, now he's-" the faunus was interrupted however.

**_Sono chi no sadame… JoooooooooJo!_** (The fate of that blood… JoooooooooJo!)

As Kars began to fly away, leaving Joseph to his fate, Joseph was suddenly given a hand!

His chopped off limb flew up, impacting with Kars' throat with so much force that it pierced his flesh and drew blood, stunning the Ultimate Lifeform as he choked.

"OHHHHHHH!" RWBY yelled out. "I AM TOO EXCITED TO MAKE A HAND PUN BUT ITS IN THERE SOMEWHERE!" Yang jumped up and down. "THE HAND GOT U- HOW DID IT NOT GET ROASTED BY THE ERUPTION?!" Blake screamed out. "YOU'RE LOOKING IN TO IT TOO MUCH! DON'T QUESTION IT, BE HAPPYYYYYYYY!" Ruby replied. "YES! GIVE HIM WHAT FOR!" Weiss cheered.

Joseph laughed at the sight, "GODBLESS MOTHER EARTH! IT SHOT MY HAND TO YOUR NECK!"

"YEAH! CHOKE ME, DADDY!" His number one fangirl screamed.

_Nidoto hodokenai karamiatta sadame..._ (Two fates knot into one inseparably)

"NOW, KARS..!" Joseph smirked.

RWBY's grin grew wider. "Here it comes!" Ruby whispered excitedly.

What the Joestar would say next clear to all who were watching with how smug he looked. "YOU'RE GONNA SAY, 'Did you plan this too, JoJo?!' RIGHT?!"

"That is the nail to Kars' coffin!" Weiss declared. "Of course, obviously!" Blake said, giddy.

Kars looked at the Joestar with rage. "HOW DO YOU ALWAYS KNOW?!" The screen suddenly paused, the narrator speaking up.

"WHAT?!" The RWB exclaimed. "He didn't- HE DIDN'T!" Ruby looked at Weiss and Blake with panic.

_Subete wa koko kara hajimatteita no saaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_! (It all began at that moment)

"Oh he will." Yang smirked before humming the song with enthusiasm.

"This is the moment! The moment that sealed Kars' fate! Kars was distracted by JoJo's arm and prediction! One fatal instant!" The screen resumed, and dozens of sharp stones slammed into Kars with tremendous force, punishing him for not speaking the line that Joseph had predicted. "Molten rocks he could have dodged launched him higher!"

"Oh NOW he is screwed." The heiress crossed her arms with a smile. "It didn't look like it did lasting damage though!" Blake answered.

LET THE VOICE OF LOVE, TAKE YOU HIGHER!

_Furueru hodo kokoro moetsukiru hodo atsuku!_ (Throbbing hearts burn as if aflame)

Kars grunted in pain as he was sent higher "Nuuuoogh! DID YOU PLAN THIS TOO, JOOOOJOOO?!"

"HE DID! OH MY GOD!" Yang smiled at her own prediction. The rest sighed in relief with a smile.  
"Wait, did he really planned it all?!" Weiss asked.

_Sono te kara hanate kodōooo! karada minagiru yūki deeeeE!_ (The pulse which beats forth from their palms)

Joseph clenched his fist in excitement, grinning his widest grin. "YOU'RE GODDAMN RIGHT! THIS FUCKING JOJO PLANNED EVERY SINGLE DETAIL..!"

RWBY's eyes widened. "THE ERUPTION, THE ARM, KARS' COMEBACK?! HE PLANNED IT ALL?!" Blake's excitement and disbelief was shown. "Oh my crud, that is actually very impressive..." Weiss muttered. "YEEEEEEAAAHHH! JOSEPH WINS AGAIN!" Ruby raised her arm.

Joseph reared back, winding up, before punching towards the sky, more rocks following his fist towards Kars. "FROM THE VERY STAAAAAAAAAAAART!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH! I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA MARRY YOU!" Yang declared and squealed, the team shared her enthusiasm but not to that degree.

"GIIAAAAAAOOOOOOOAAAAGGHH!" Kars screamed in despair and disbelief as a response to Joseph's absurd claims.

_Mayoi naki! kakugo ni 'Kassai' wooooooh_! (Bravely embracing their fate!)

As they flew up, Joseph smirked and thought to himself with glee, 'That's a total fucking lie, but I'll say anything to piss Kars off! Ha!'

Blake facepalmed but her smile was there. Weiss actually laughed at his inner thoughts. Ruby giggled "Never change, Joseph."  
"I LOVE HIM EVEN MORE NOW!" Yang yelled, she was blushing very hard "I swear I'm gonna french kiss him so hard, he is gonna deep throat my tongue!"

_Maku ga aita you na owarinaki monogatari!_ (The curtain rises on an endless tale)

"Guys, what's a french kiss?" Ruby asked, once again.

_ Inochi ga butsukaru hibana! seishun no hibi wo terase YO!_ (Let the sparks as lives clash cast light on the days of your youth)

The narrator spoke. "The material released in the eruption reached escape velocity! But even the Earth's power couldn't kill Kars!"

The team were confused for a split second. "Then how are they gonna get rid off him?" Blake asked.

"But instead…" too late, Kars retracted his wings, but he flew even higher, above the clouds, and the sky itself, before he was launched into the infinite darkness of space! "...It blasted him out of the atmosphere!"

"SPACE?!" Blake exclaimed. "OH HO, THERE IS NO GOING BACK FOR HIM!" Weiss laughed maniacally. "OUTER SPAAAAAAAAAACE!" Ruby cheered. "GOODBYE, KARSY!" Yang waved.

_Kimi to iu, mirai ni 'Kōun' WOOOOOOOOO!_ (May fortune shine on the future you bring!)

"OH! OH! GUYS ITS THE FINAL CHORUS THINGY FINISHER!" Yang said, it made no sense but the team immediately recognized what she is talking about.

Likely recognizing what was going to happen, Kars gave one last cry from within the Earth's atmosphere. "STARS?! WHAT THE?!"

All together now.

RWBY and Hiroaki TOMMY Tominaga: **SONO CHI NO SADAME!** (THE FATE OF THAT BLOOD!)

**JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**…

"JO..! Huh?" Yang raised an eyebrow. "IT'S STILL GOING!" Ruby yelled. "OH MY GOODNESS! THAT DRUM ROLL!" Weiss screamed. "OH YES!" Blake pumped her fists.

Joseph watched with his fist still raised, lowering it and breathing several sighs of relief as the final notes stretched on…

…**JO!**

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" RWBY cheered and applauded.

"HECK YEAH! THAT WAS PERFECTION!" The heiress claimed. "I love this show." Blake said with a satisfied smile. "I love Joseph." Yang adds. "Hehe, yeah..." Ruby smirked, the bad guy is finally gone.

Before Joseph let his head hang back and bask in his victory.

"Just as the part began with Joseph launching the cap out of a Coca-Cola bottle with Hamon, he ended the part by firing the cap out of a volcano with Hamon." Blake muttered. "Good catch, Blakey." Yang complimented. "Wait, how is Joseph gonna get down- oh no." Weiss uttered. "Calm dooooown, Stroheim will catch hi-him... Oh. CRUD!" Ruby cussed as she realized that Stroheim was disabled at the moment.

The rock he sat upon began curving, not having enough speed to escape the atmosphere as well, and began falling back down.

"He is above the atmosphere! You can see the ends of the planet!" Weiss said. "It must be very hard on his lungs, hamon user or not!" Blake winced. "I didn't know you were a flat worlder, Weiss." Ruby snickered. "I'm not! Shut up!" The heiress replied angrily.  
"Wait, Joseph is gonna... He is gonna survive that, right?" Yang asked with fear.

"It's over." He lay down, a peaceful smile on his face. 'Granny… Stroheim… Speedwagon… Suzi... Smokey… and Lisa Lisa.' In contrast with his peaceful thoughts as he accepted his coming death, the rock shook more and more violently as it moved faster and faster.

"WH-WH-WHY DIDN'T HE MENTION CAESAR?!" Ruby asked with panic. "THE PEOPLE HE MENTIONED, WHAT DO THEY ALL HAVE IN COMMON?!" Weiss asked angrily, tears threatening to fall. "U-Uhh..!" Ruby did not know the answer. "THEY ARE ALL ALIVE!" Weiss bursted in to tears. "But... He just survive Kars... He can't die now!" Blake slowly started crying.

"Oh no no NO NO! JOSEPH!" Yang sobbed.

'Everyone… Goodbye.'

"NO!" She stood up and kneeled on the floor crying. The rest of the team lets out their tears as another member of the Joestar family died once more.

The screen faded to white.

Far below, Stroheim looked up towards the sky and shook, stuttering over his speech, before giving one last heartfelt scream towards the heavens. "J… J…. JOJOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

The team went silent. A moment of silence for Joseph Joestar.

"Eight hours later, Stroheim returned alive to tell Speedwagon this:"

The island belched smoke as the text appeared silently on screen, no music, no effects… just silence. 'On February 28, 1939, Joseph Joestar passed away on Isola Di Volgano.'

"He really is gone..." Blake wiped her tears away. "Why do we have to cry every JoJo ending..?" Weiss whined as she hugged her knees. "Why do they have to die in the end?" Ruby sobbed. "... Atleast he is with Caesar and his grandfather now." Yang said numbly.

High above the earth, "WABABABABAGIGIGIEEEEH!" that silence was broken by a cry from Kars.

The team glanced at eachother, before giggling "Way to ruin the mood, Kars!" Yang covered her mouth. "Ah! I feel so silly laughing in tears..." Weiss snickered. "What even was that?" Ruby wheezed and sniffed at the same time. "Pffffufufufuffft..!" Blake corpsed as she shook, silently laughing.

"I'M IN OUTER SPACE?!" He twisted around, turning his front to face the Earth as six pipes burst from his back, like Wamuu's.

"Oh don't tell me this guy is gonna return." Yang sneered. "Isn't that what Wamuu did during his Final Mode?" Blake asked. "Good catch." Weiss compliments.

They twitched around before beginning to expel air, slightly slowing his speed. "I'll use jets of air to change my trajectory and return to Earth!"  
However, before he could even stop his momentum, ice slowly began creeping over his body.

"Quick! Use Esidisi's Heat Mode!" The leader said. "Ruby, do you want him to survive?" Weiss asked with annoyance. Ruby glanced at her in embarrassment before turning her attention back to Kars "Quick! Forget about everything I just said!"

It covered his pipes, arms, then all of him with a creaking and cracking sound, plugging up his pipes and freezing his face into an existential scream of horror.

"OH MY GOD!" Yang gasped, the team flinched at that still frame of Kars' terrifying face. His iris and pupils were so huge, and his mouth was opened so wide. It was horrific display of Kars' despair. "That's scary!" Ruby whimpered. "I know right?! It was out of nowhere too!" Blake agreed. "Ughh, that face will haunt me tonight..." Weiss whined.

He continued to fly farther from the Earth, unable to slow anymore. "I-It's not working! I-I'm freezing! The air is freezing around me! It turns to ice the moment it comes out of me!"

"Well, I guess this means he is gonna be gone for good." The faunus crossed her arms.

His blades broke free, slicing through the ice before freezing up as well, and he twisted his arms around before they were stuck together by the creeping ice. Wings exploded from his back and flapped before they froze over too. "I-I can't change direction! I CAN'T GO BACK!" The Earth grew smaller and smaller, and he let out one final scream of torment before his fate was revealed.

"Oh dear." Weiss mumbled, suddenly remembering that Kars is immortal.

He floated completely still, like a statue, covered in ice in a ball shape with his limbs twisted and bent, and face completely still. "Kars never returned to the Earth. He became half-mineral, half-animal and floated forever through space. And though he wished for death, he was unable to die…" The Ultimate Lifeform who had once longed for immortality floated in front of the sun, highlighting his empty of emotions face, before fading into the darkness of the unknown.

"Damn... That's kinda rough." Yang muttered. "Yeah, there is no coming back for him." Blake confirmed her suspicion. "So he is not dead yet he is not alive yet he is not undead too..." Ruby's head hurt thinking about it.

"So eventually, he stopped thinking." The narrator said as a finisher.

The scene cut to a new one, during an overcast day as the location and date flashed across the screen, sorrowful music playing. 'Outside New York City, April 1939.'

"Joseph is gone..." Ruby stated, bringing back the sad mood. The rest of the team remained silent, they all scooted closer towards the blonde.

A car was revealed driving into a cemetery, as a man began speaking. "Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name." The car rounded a bend, and scattered around a grave were several familiar people. "Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth, as it is in heaven." The grave's owner was revealed, Joseph Joestar, with his dates of birth and death, marking him as only nineteen years old when he had passed.

"It's his funeral." Blake said. "Hey, well... Atleast he got to have a funeral, Jonathan had it rougher." Yang said bitterly, trying to be strong. "He was a rascal, he was sly and a cheater and very obnoxious. But true to his Joestar lineage, he had a golden heart." Weiss said, fitting for a funeral. "Weiss... Jonathan wasn't a rascal." Ruby sniffed.  
"I was talking about Joseph, you dunce!" The heiress angrily replied.

Lisa Lisa stood next to instructor Messina, while Speedwagon stood next to and held an umbrella over Erina as Smokey was beside them.

"He died without even knowing Lisa Lisa was his mother." Blake said. "P-Probably better off... Considering what happened." Yang stuttered, trying to joke around. "You sure are taking this quite well, Yang." Ruby complimented. "I'M NOT! I'M ABOUT TO BREAKDOWN, BREAKDOWN ANY SECOND!" her sister replied.

The car stopped in the background, and two brown boots stepped out.

As most of the people attending the funeral left, leaving behind the main cast minus Stroheim who was noticeably absent, as well as Suzi Q. Smokey walked forward and said his farewells. "Goodbye, JoJo. Now that I think of it, we only met six months ago."

"Yeah. He saved you." The faunus wiped a tear from her eye. "Kinda odd that Stroheim wasn't there..." the heiress noted.

The camera cut back to the approaching boots, the tean figured that it was likely Stroheim having come to say his goodbyes as well. Smokey continued, tears threatening to run down his face. "But I'll always remember you. Always…"

That speech moved Blake's heart, she sympathizes with Smokey alot. "Stroheim's gonna drop by to scream passionately. It'll cheer us up, atleast." Yang couldn't be anymore wrong, but she'll definitely cheer up at what's about to happen.

Speedwagon closed his eyes and Erina dabbed at her face with a handkerchief, before the older man bent down.

"Come, Erina, you mustn't catch a cold. Let's go home." The bachelor said with concern.

"Even Speedwagon can't take it anymore..!" Ruby's lips quivered.

As the camera cut around to show Erina's face, parts of the approaching man were in view… and looked remarkably human and not cybernetic, especially the abs. Too human to be Stroheim.

"Wait. That's not Stroheim." Blake said as the team focused at the screen once more. The tanned skin on the stranger's forearms were familiar...

"Just a bit longer." The man stopped walking and began creeping forward, careful not to make any noise, before slipping both hands over her eyes.

A very familiar snicker was heard. "Ehehehe… Guess who?"

RWBY's eyes widened once more.

R: T-T-That voice?!  
W: It's...  
B: You're... You're..!

Yang stood up, full of hope as her beautiful lavander eyes remained glued to the screen.

Lisa Lisa, who had still been watching Joseph's grave, looked up as she gasped. Speedwagon and Smokey turned with wide eyes and gaping mouths, as the back of the mystery man's head was revealed, his hair a familiar shape and shade of brown. "Yo, everyone! I finally got to New York and nobody was there to greet me! What the hell?! So, I heard you were all at a funeral, and decided to crash! Heyyyyy, Coach Lisa Lisa! Are you all healed up? OH Messina, you're here too!?"

Yang laughed to herself with joy as she realized that her man was alive. "JOSEPH JOESTAAAAAAR!" Ruby screamed. "IS IT REALLY JOSEPH?! IT IS!" Weiss exclaimed. "HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT WAS HIS OWN FUNERAL?!" Blake asked, it was too absurd.

Part of the man's face was revealed as he clenched his hand, mechanical whirring coming from it as everyone looked at him in shock.

"AHHH! LOOK AT THAT HANDSOME FACE!" Yang cheered with a wide grin that seemed to be unbreakable on her face. "Nevermind the face, look at the hand!" Blake pointed out. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIS HAND, I WANT HIS FACE!" Yang replied.

"I asked Stroheim if he can fix up my hand with some gadgets... But, well, it looks like war with the Germans. Would be cool to have like a small pistol here or something, yeah?" Joseph asked.

"He can be a huntsman!" Ruby cheered.

Two men approached him. "Hey now, what are you thinking?!"  
"This is a funeral, you idiot!"  
"Who's an idiot?! Who you calling a fucking idiot?!" Joseph was dragged away by two men and began pointing at one of them, before grabbing their collar. "Hey you cunt! Did you just call me an idiot?!"

The team started laughing as trouble once again found its way towards Joseph Joestar.

"Just calm down. Let's go have a talk!" One of the men said but Joseph was having none of it. He just sent a god to space and this twat just called him an idiot. The nerve.

"Oh man, it really is him!" Yang wiped a tear off her eye. "It's good to have him back." Weiss smiled.

"It's…" Messina drifted off.  
"No way…" Smokey muttered.  
Speedwagon didn't say anything, and neither did Lisa Lisa.

"Why is it taking them so long to react?!" Ruby asked out in frustration.

"Hey! Don't start any trouble!" One of the men said. The larger man suddenly bopped them away, bringing his hand up to continue shielding his face, before pointing with a smirk as he revealed himself to be the one and only Joseph Joestar. "YOU AIN'T GETTING AWAY WITH CALLING ME AN IDIOT, YOU IDIOTS!"

"AHAHA! Good ol' Joseph." Blake can't resist laughing. This was a sweet ending compared to Phantom Blood.

Messina, Lisa Lisa, Erina,, and Speedwagon all cried out at once as the realization hit them all at once and knocked them out of their shock. "JOJO!"

"Finally!" Ruby screamed. "It took them some time, didn't it?" Weiss rolled her eyes with a smirk.

Smokey himself screamed the longest, "WAAAAAAAAHHHH! JOJO'S ALIVE!"

"Eh? Alive?" Joseph turned with a confused glance. "Smokey, what are y- H-Hang on now! what's with all the surprise? It's like you guys just saw a damn ghost or something-" he then saw his own grave, and after a moment to process it, screeched in shock as casual guitar music began playing.

"He didn't even know he died?!" Weiss asked. "Amnesia!" Blake blurted out with a smile.

"BWAAAAH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" They laughed at Joseph's reaction.

"Why's my name on a headstone?! D-Don't tell me this is…"

"Well, Weiss... It's time for me to ask for your blessing to marry your grandson." Yang combed her hair with her hand, but the cowlick on top of her head remained upright, it adds to her charm I guess.

"JoJo!" Suzi Q came sauntering up from behind Joseph, holding an umbrella and smiling. "You're still recovering, so you shouldn't stand out in the rain!" All five spectators watched dumbfounded as Suzi Q handed Joseph the umbrella before the camera focused on a ring on her finger that glinted in the light.

"Oh for fuck's sake, what does she want?!" Yang said out of jealousy. The ring alerted RWB so they remained tense and ready to restrain the overdramatic blonde.

Messina pointed out "I-It's Suzi Q. What's that ring on her finger?"  
Joseph wrapped his arm around Suzi in shock as he pointed at her, "Y-You don't know about my wife, either?!"

"Your wife?!"

Ruby, Weiss and Blake slowly turned to face Yang.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed quite loudly, disorienting her team. "C-Calm down, Yang!" Ruby stuttered. Blake still has her hands on her ears as Weiss looked at the brawler nervously.

"Your wife? Oh my!" Suzi blushed as she held her face. "Being introduced as your wife… Kyaaaa! It makes me blush! Right?"

They can hear Yang's hands close tightly as her hair covered her eyes. Ruby laughed nervously as yellow aura covered Yang.

"DON'T 'RIGHT' ME!" He backed away, pointing. "Back when the volcano erupted…"  
Screenshots showed the rock Joseph had been on falling into the sea, as he was picked up by a boat and then nursed back to health while being teased by Suzi Q.

"So that's how he survived..." Weiss mumbled. Ruby snickered at Suzi trolling the injured bedridden Joseph. They got distracted for alittle.

"...The rock I was on shielded me and fell into the sea. A fishing boat picked me up. Then you nursed me back to health in Venice for two weeks." Joseph explained quite conviniently.

"Heh. That's great. That means he didn't suffer from amnesia." Blake sighed. "... NOTHING is great about THAT." Yang growled, Ruby paused the show before refocusing on Yang.

Remember the time when they hugged Weiss as they watched Jonathan got married to comfort the poor heiress?

The team also hugged Yang but for a completely different reason.

"ARRGHHH!" Yang exploded, blasting the team away causing them to yelp.

5 stages of grief.

Denial.

"That's not canon, that is not canon! S-S-Suzi got those ugly scars! I'm pretty! Ruby, I'm pretty, right?!" Yang asked her sister, who struggled to get up. "The prettiest." Ruby groaned. "That's not canon, that did not happen. I refuse to accept it." Yang crossed her arms and huffed.

Anger.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH! WHY SUZI?! I HAVE BEEN HERE PINING FOR YOU SINCE THE BEGINNING! YOU FUCKING, CHEATING, HANDSOME... ASSHOLE!" Yang asked out in frustration, slamming her hand at the soft cushion of the couch. "Probably because you aren't canonically a part of the story." Blake reasoned out. "NOOOOOOO!"

Bargaining.

"Weiss, my bust is bigger than Suzi, right? Why can't he choose me instead?" Yang asked. "Please choose me, Joseph! Pleeeeaaase!"

Depression.

Yang sobbed as the team hugged her and patted her. "Why is... Life... So unfair!?" Yang asked. "Take it easy, he is just a... Fictional character." Blake hesitated to continue. "Yeah, get your head together, Yang. You're losing your mind." Weiss told her softly. "You won't always get what you want, but probably because you deserve someone better." Ruby comforted her. "No one's better than him though..." Yang pouts as Blake handed her a tissue to wipe her tears away.

Acceptance.

"I guess he looks happy with her. I truly understand your pain now, Weiss." Yang sadly chuckled. Weiss smiled at her. "I can't believe a character from a series just broke my heart. I'm so stupid." Yang giggled. "Yeah, you are." Blake smirked. "I love you guys..." the blonde said, hugging them all one more time. "We love you too, Yang." Ruby squeaked.

Yang sighed and lets them go. "I accept whatever happens. As long as my JoJo is happy. Who needs men anyway?! I'm just gonna swing for girls from now on, right, Blake?!" The blonde winked at the faunus. Blake looked at her with shock "A-Are you implying something?"

"Are you for real, Yang?" Ruby snickered. "Yeah! From now on, I don't need men anymore!" The blonde declared. "But he is still the best JoJo for me." She whispered.

All of this happened in the span of 7 minutes.

Ruby juggled the remote before clicking play.

"But they haven't heard! You sent a telegram, right?!" Joseph screamed.  
Suzi hesitated, before holding her face in her hand. "Ahhh... Ahhhh... T-Telegram?"

"Ughh, she is so stupid! She is better off with Caesar! Not that I care! Hmph." Yang huffed. "Something tells me she's smarter than she lets on." Blake mumbled.

"Yeah! You said you would!" Joseph accussed. Suzi blinked but said nothing, sweating slightly.

"Pffft, don't tell me she is trolling with him again?" Ruby blurted out.

Joseph's eyes became shadowed as his mechanical hand began clicking dangerously, and Suzi giggled nervously. "Let's not get all clicky now!" She turned and began running, shouting her apologies. "I'M SORRY! I TOTALLY FORGOT!"

"YEARGH! OH NO! UNBELIEVABLE! WHAT HELL IS SHE THINKING?! GET BACK HERE, YOU!" He chased after Suzi, while behind him Smokey fell to the ground crying.  
"WAHAAAAAUGGH! JOJO IS ALIIIIVE!"

"Even Smokey is crying." Blake joked. "Suzi is using the Joestar Secret Technique. They really are a match." Weiss said as Yang's eyes twitched. "I really wonder where is Stroheim right now..." Ruby pondered with concern.

Speedwagon simply smiled and held Erina's shoulder, for once he is not the one screaming his ass off. While back at the car, Suzi hid from Joseph on the opposite side while the Josetar began climbing the car to leap over it.  
"I SAID I'M SORRY!"  
"Sorry doesn't cut it!"

"Aww, they're sweet." Ruby whispered. Yang's eyes twitched once more.

Lisa Lisa watched with a smile, removing her hat as she teared up. "JoJo…"

The narrator swiftly took over. "Later, Lisa Lisa, Elizabeth Joestar, told JoJo she was his mother." The scene shifted to show Lisa Lisa, Joseph, and Suzi riding a boat into America and observing the Statue of Liberty. While Suzi and Lisa Lisa looked happy, Joseph had the face that said he had just realized he had spied on his mother nude.

"Pffft! LOOK AT JOSEPH'S FACE!" Ruby cackled. Yang perked up with a grin "Pause it, pause it!"

PAUSED.

The team laughed at Joseph's demented expression. "It- it looked like his brain had a short circuit!" Blake corpsed. "The realization he must have had, that's just priceless!" Weiss wheezed. "AHHHHH! HAHAHAHA! MY STOMACH!" Ruby continued laughing. "AWWW MAN MY JAW HURTS LAHAHAHAHAUGHING!" Yang laughed really hard.

"They moved to America. In 1948, she married a Hollywood screenwriter."  
Erina appeared next, holding her handkerchief. "Erina Joestar continued her work as a teacher. In 1950, at age 81, she died peacefully, surrounded by those who loved her."

"Aww... She was a lady ahead of her times." Blake mentioned. "Rest in peace, queen." Ruby said. "Look at the pictures! There's her picture with Jonathan on their wedding!" Yang pointed out. "Well, she's with him now." Weiss sniffled. They also noticed Joseph's family picture and Lisa Lisa and George standing together on a frame.

Erina lay in a bed as the group surrounded and watched over her, Joseph standing next to Suzi and holding a little blond girl's head to comfort her, an older Smokey sat nearby, and Speedwagon stood at the foot of the bed while Lisa Lisa kneeled beside Erina, praying.

Speedwagon smiled and chuckled.

"SPEEDWAGON." RWBY said in unison.

The narrator continuing with his story next. "Robert E. O. Speedwagon continued with his various enterprises and helped to further science and medicine. In 1952, he died of a heart attack, at age 89. He remained single." Speedwagon walked off towards a plane, smiling happily as he went.

"Awww, he died alone!" Ruby said with sadness. "I think he is in to Jonathan to be honest." Weiss muttered. "What, really?" Blake asked with fascination. "I think so. He left everything just to follow him and his family after getting a boot to the chin." The heiress shrugged. "Poor Speedy. He withdrew coolly from the world. RIP." Yang sadly adds.

Messina helped Smokey to his feet as he continued to cry. "Smokey Brown worked his way through college, majoring in political science and became the first black mayor in Georgia, his home state." Smokey stood on a stage, all grown up, speaking confidently towards a listening crowd.

"HAHAHA, HE GOT BUFFED!" Ruby pointed out. "As per JoJo tradition, every guy must have muscles." Yang snickered.

Finally, Stroheim appeared. "Rudol von Stroheim never saw Joseph again."

The team's face fell. That sentence was enough to fill their heart with sorrow.

"In 1943, he died a proud German soldier, fighting in Stalingrad." He turned and smirked at the camera, giving a two-fingered salute. He turned and walked into the snow of a ruined town, damage clearly seen on some buildings.

The team sighed, Ruby cried a little. Weiss sniffled. Blake whispered "Rest in Peace." While Yang did the fucking Nazi salute in honor of the man.

Stroheim loved his country more than he hated others. He focused his passion in his patriotism than racism. He values courage above all.

"WE ARE THE BEST!" His back exploded as five weapons exploded out of it ready for combat, including a goddamn rocket launcher. He died the way he lived, like a badass.

"PFWAHAHAHAHA!" The team bursted out laughing. "Ahhh! Man, this episode sure is a rollercoaster of emotions, huh?" Yang wiped a tear from her eye. "Yeah, specially for you." Ruby said calming down. "Right on point, sis." Yang nods.

Back in the past, Joseph and Suzi walked back to the group, smiling happily. Joseph pulled Suzi closer towards him and it broke Yang's heart to hundreds of tiny pieces once again.

"AHHH! WHO AM I KIDDING?! I'M NOT HOMOSEXUAL, I'M JOJOSEXUAL!" she wailed comically as the team rolled their eyes and patted her back.

"Time flowed onward… to a new generation. And JoJo…" Words appeared atop the screen: 'JFK International Airport, New York 1987.'

"Yang, shut up! We're getting a preview!" Blake scolds, Yang perked up in obedience and watched.

A suitcase was rolled into an old man's leg, and the man fell to his knees as he grunted in pain. The man who had been rolling it looked down at him in concern but his tone sounds bored. "Oh, I bumped into you. Are you okay? Oh dear, you should watch where you're going."

"What?! That old man is twice your size! YOU watch where you're going!" Ruby said with a smile as Weiss lets out a giggle.

The old man, still on the floor, responded, "Uou're right. I'm fine. People make mistakes, it's part of growing up, and we never stop growing..."

"That's pretty deep." Blake whistled.

The man looked up as the man moved to grab his suitcase. "Wait a minute. Are you Japanese?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then I take that back!" The man suddenly got up as if nothing happened and grabbed the Japanese man by the head, kicking his knee.

"GIYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

As the man screeched and held his knee, the old man harrumphed and adjusted his coat.

Ruby corpsed. "I think that's Joseph." Blake rolled her eyes with a smile. "That is definitely Joseph." Weiss sighed with a smirk "No one is that obnoxious."

"Woah papa. He aged well! Look at how built he is!" Yang complimented with a blush.

The man grabbed his suitcase as an announcer spoke over the intercoms that a flight to Tokyo was now boarding, and the man sighed. "My only daughter has been married to a Japanese man for over 20 years now... Why did she have to get married on the other side of the world?! My own grandson doesn't even know my face!"

"He hasn't changed a bit!" Ruby laughed at Joseph's dramatic antics.

He lifted his hand to the heavens, shouting resolutely as other people in the airport stared at him with awe. "YURUSAN. I'll never forgive the Japanese!" He walked away, leaving the Japanese man on the floor still holding his knee.

"Never change, Joseph. Never change." Blake giggled. "Well, I'm guessing the grandson is the new JoJo." Weiss shrugged.

As he went, he pulled out a walkman, inserting a tape. "But… I do like my walkman." He grinned the signature Joseph Joestar grin, placed his earphones in, and pressed play, and as Bloody Stream played one last time, the credits to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendency began to roll.

The team applauded as the Coda's song began to play.

Shijima nooooooo, soko karaaaaa, mezameru sono hashiratachi... toki wo koeeee.  
Shinku nooooo, chishio gaaaaa, tachiagaru yuuki wo, hikiawaseru

[Pre-Chorus 1]  
Uketsugu ai wo... sadame to yobu nara...  
Hohoemu me de, tsugi no te wo...

[Chorus]  
Yami wo azamuite, setsuna wo kawashite!  
Yaiba surinuke yatsura no suki wo tsuke!  
Tsuranuita, omoi ga! mirai wo hirakuuu!  
Like a bloody storm,! atsuku like a bloody stone!  
Ketsumyaku ni kizamareta innen ni...  
Ukiagaru kienai hokori no kizunaaaaahhh! nigirishimeteee!

"That was a smooth transition." Weiss compliments. "That walkman thingy looks like a primitive scroll." Ruby stated.

As the last cords faded out, a plane began taking off, likely the one to Tokyo that Joseph was riding, and words faded onto the screen. 'Part 2: Battle Tendency - Fin'

RWBY cheered at the message. "We finally finished it!" Ruby chirped with enthusiasm. "It was bittersweet, but it ended on good terms compared to the sad one we got with Part 1." Weiss commented. "I'm excited to see what they have to offer on the other part. I think they showed the limits of what hamon can do, and the ultimate undead threat was already banished." Blake said as she folded her arms. "Is there a possibility that Kars... Nah, nevermind. He gone." Yang snapped her fingers.

The screen faded to black but swiftly came back with a new location, more words showing the time and location.

"Oh, look what we have here." Yang grinned.

Four years earlier than the scene before the credits: 'Atlantic Ocean, near the Canary Islands, 1983.' A boat was seen idling in the water, a crane dipping into the ocean as a man cheered. "Y-Yahoo! We finally got it!"

The team were silent as to be cautious not to miss anything.

"R-Relax! Just bring it up!" The other replied.

"It's a hundred-year-old treasure chest!" The other other guy exclaimed.

"L-Let's pop it open!" The other other other man said. The chest spilled water from its sides as it was lifted out of the vast ocean, and barnacles were seen growing from the sides. However, as the camera panned up, three letters were the main focus before the camera cut to black.

**DIO.**

RWBY's eyes widened. They glanced at eachother. Ruby muttered with denial, anger and dread "No way..."

The katakana for menacing appeared, as the camera view showed a hallway filled with prison cells, and finally focused upon a menacing man sitting on a bench, intimidating Blake specifically. Though not much could be seen of him, his golden chain, hat, and piercing gaze were clearly visible and recognizable, like a tiger watching his prey.

_To be continued!_

_LOOK INTO MY EVIL EYEZ_  
_ SEE SOMETHIN' INSIDE_  
_ Embracing the moment,_  
_ destroying you is the only thing on my mind._  
_ Freezing my spine._  
_ Though still trapped in this catastrophe,_  
_ YOU WANNA RUN AWAY OR YOU WANNA DIE?!_  
_ Now subdued by my sadistic love,_  
_ OH, THIS WORLD'S SO DAMN FINE._

_ LOOK INTO MY EVIL EYEZ_  
_ DREAMIN' ON A LIE_  
_ SOMEBODY NEED TO JUSTIFY_  
_ Kamai ya shinai WHEN YOU CROSS THA LINE YOU DON'T KNOW_  
_ THERE'S NO SUNSHINE_  
_ Shitataru PEN ni miru suikomareru shinayaka na TACCHI_  
_ BLACK AND WHITE_  
_ Kizamareta STAR ON THA NECK_  
_ IT JUST SUGGESTS A GUY'S MYSTERIOUS SIDE-_


	59. Man possessed

**I feel like one of those dads who went to buy milk from the store for 19 years. How's it going, son/daughter?**

Two days has passed since they finished Battle Tendency. And to say that they were so into it, is an understatement. Quoting random quotes from the show during class, posing, hamon breathing, re-enacting certain scenes while preparing the dance hall for the dance, with Yang trying to predict what Professor Port's next line only to fail miserably. (Also her still having a hard time moving on from Joseph)

Ruby saw Jaune sulking at his chair. "Hey Jaune, what's wrong?"

"It's... It's nothing." The blond claimed. "Is it... Cardin again? I told you, Pyrrha can help-" Ruby turned around to point at the girl she is talking about only to find the redhead depressed as well. "What's wrong with her?" Ruby asked. "I told you, its nothing." Jaune said.

"It doesn't look like its nothing."

"Okay! Its something that should not be spoken off! I... We, as a team, want to forget all about it."

"We were still torn up about the ending." Ren monotonously piped in.

"REN!" Jaune whined. Ruby said nothing and just stared at them.

. . .

"You're giving them the Battle Tendency tape?" Weiss asked. "Yeah. I mean, they already finished PB, they deserve to know what happens next." Ruby muttered. Yang tossed the object to her sister, to which she catched effortlessly.  
"They are quite depressed about it. I'm sure they'll enjoy BT." Blake said as she scrolled through the newsfeed in her... Scroll.

"Okay, I'll cheer them up with this then!" Ruby said as she opened the door to run to Team JNPR's room.  
"Tell the girls they're not allowed to have a crush on Joseph okay?!" Yang shouted.

The blonde collapsed to her bed, bored. "What are we gonna do now?" Weiss asked as she read one of her textbooks. "Well, they're gonna watch JoJo, maybe its time we start with Part 3?" Blake suggested. "Well, well! Aren't you a thirsty one?" Yang teased. "I-I don't know what you're talking about! Shut up! What is wrong with you?!" Blake got over defensive.  
"I'M. HEARTBROKEN." Yang yelled.

Weiss groaned before taking it upon herself to play the next part.

The screen was black, before a grainy filter and the word's 'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' appeared on screen. An upside-down shot of the ocean faded into view along with the sounds of waves washing up against something.

"Guys, I'm back. They are all totally silent except for Nora and- YOU STARTED WITHOUT ME?!" Ruby shrieked. "Relax, you didn't miss that much, it just started." Weiss said reassuringly.

"I still see your shadows in my room-" Yang muttered.

The camera flipped, revealing a boat and the words '1983: The Canary Islands, Off the northwest African Coast.'

"Can't take back the love that I gave you-" Yang continued.

"Still! The act of starting without your leader is... Betrayal!" The leader huffed.

"Ruby, shut up." Weiss shushed.

"It's to the point where I love and I hate you, and I cannot change you so I must replace you, no. Easier said than done-"

"Yang, you shut up too, you been singing that ever since we finished Battle Tendency!" Weiss scolded. Yang went silent, then quietly hummed.

A crane was heard and the camera showed three men looking off the side of their boat as they pulled up something out of the ocean's depths. "W-We did it! We finally got it! It's been lost for a hundred years, but now the treasure is ours!" Barnacles were shown to be covering the object and covered a part of Dio's name as water ran down it in rivulets.

"Nothings there, get over it." Blake shrugged. "How did they know its a hundred years old?" Weiss asked.

Looking at it, there is no way Jonathon's swole body could have fit in that.

"All right, careful now!" One of the men used a crowbar to pull it in closer towards the ship as another watched. "Keep calm! Just bring it this way…"  
"I got it! I got it!" They grabbed the ropes holding the box and pulled it up, "Up we go."

The team were alittle distressed, why would they show this if it's empty?

Weiss kept trying to convince herself that Jonathan and Dio died on that ship.

As the two men brought it on board, another operated the crane that had pulled it out of the ocean's depths. "Isn't it a bit long for a treasure chest?"

"Hey! You're lifting it up too high, you fuck!"

The team watched the scene wordlessly, not knowing what to make of it.

As it was finally placed on the ship, a wide shot showed the sun in the distance, beginning its descent below the horizon. "Okay, I'm setting it down! One, two, three!"  
"Yes! Pry it open, quick!"  
"Wait, how bizarre…" He did it, boys! He did it! He said it! "This box is locked from the inside."

"How did Erina locked that from the inside? Didn't she used it to get rescued? How did it sank anyways?" Blake asked.

This story is starting with a plothole please someone in the Reviews explain it for the girls.

The other man banged on it and waved him on. "Who gives a shit? Bust it open!"  
"H-Hold on! There's something engraved here." The man scraped away at the barnacles using a knife, revealing the last letter of the vampiric menace's name. "D-I-O… Dio. Is it a name?"

"Dio BETTER NOT BE ALIVE." Ruby snarled. The thought alone boils RWBY's blood.

His two companions walked to his side, with one wiggling his fingers in frustration. "Do you think anyone gives a damn?! The sun is about to set! Once it gets dark, it'll be impossible to see how to get it open!"

"Yeah, good point!"

"Right, let me grab the blowtorch!"

"Get ready to say hello to treasure!"

The screen went black, and with a distant bang the narrator took over. "One day, an unmanned cruiser was sighted. The boat was in perfect working order, and there was no indication of an attack."

"They're dead. They are dead." Weiss just numbly raised and let her arm fell. "Ughhh..! I hope Dio isn't alive!" Yang groaned. "Maybe... Vampire Jonathan?" Ruby asked before shuddering

"NO." Weiss roared. "No, no. Jonathan won't get corrupted by the mask. I'm sure of it." Blake said.

As he spoke, the camera panned over the empty boat and down its halls. "However, the only signs of life on board were three half-full cups of coffee and an acetylene blowtorch. It had been used to open the steel box on deck." When the camera showed the empty coffin, one of the men's sunglasses lay beside it, as did goggles and the crowbar.  
"The box was empty, but it is believed to have sheltered something inside its two compartments. Some believed it contained treasure, but after a few months, it was entirely forgotten."

"THEN WHAT IS THE THREAT?!" Ruby screamed.

The camera panned away from the coffin and dove underwater before the name of the part appeared in bold letters.

"We just have to watch, Ruby." Blake said as the team sat down the couch.

In unison.

Ruby Rose gripped the remote tightly, Weiss Schnee removed the pin on her side ponytail, Blake Belladonna placed a pillow on her lap, and Yang Xiao Long hugged her homemade Joseph Joestar bodypillow.

**STARDUST CRUSADERS**

"Kujo Jotaro."

The team's ears perked up.

"Seventeen years old."

"Same age as you..!" Ruby whispered to the annoyed Belladonna.

"Height: 195 centimeters."

"6'4 to 6'5... Blake, you are gonna get destroyed!" Yang teased causing her to glare at the blonde.

"His father is a Japanese jazz musician. He's currently on tour." As a man talked off-screen, a camera flew around a red and white tower, before closing in on a small building as the words '1987: Japan' appeared. A police officer was shown next, reading from a clipboard. "His mother is an American of British Italian descent."

"Joseph's daughter." Blake said with a smile, infuriating Yang.

The man looked to the side, and the woman he was speaking about was shown. Wearing a cream-colored blouse, she looked to be in her forties and had caramel blond hair. "That's him. Jotaro is my son."

"Aww, she is pretty." Ruby complimented.

"Apparently his friends at school took the 'Jo' from Kujo and the 'Jo' from Jotaro to nickname him Jojo," The second officer laughed. "What a riot!"

"As per tradition." Weiss crossed her arms with a smile.

"S-So… how many people did Jotaro kill?!" The woman shook her head, covering her ears as she let out a 'kyaa.' "Don't tell me! I don't want to hear it! No!"

"Well, she definitely inherited that from the mom..." Weiss muttered. "ME! I'M HER MOM." Yang proclaimed.

The first officer just watched her in confusion. "Uh, who told you he killed anyone?"

"Yeah, both of you are airheads." Blake snarked.

The second officer nodded, "He just got into a little scrap."

"Actually, the thugs he faced were armed with nunchucks and knives..." the cop said causing an Oooo from the team. "Not that impressive, but I guess it was supposed to be." Yang said.

"There were four of them, including a former boxer, and your son managed to break fifteen bones between them all!"

"I'm guessing this one is another rascal." Weiss said. "He sounds merciless." Ruby frowned.

"Their balls were crushed, and, eh… pardon my language… They were sent to the hospital."The officer began walking off-screen.

The team gulped, they were horrified at that additional information.  
"Definitely merciless." The leader squeaked.

The second officer wagged his finger at the woman. "Ma'am, please make sure he learns his lesson!"

She nodded, her attitude having done a complete one-eighty from her horror earlier as she smiled brightly. "Okaaay!"

"Uhhh..." the team didn't know what to make of that sudden shift.

"But the real problem is what happened after. Could you copy this and pass it around?" The two cops talked.  
"Yes sir."

Turning back to Jotaro's mother, he continued. "Your son is quite the oddball." The scene switched, and the officer opened a door that led into a cellblock.  
"Well, anyway, please take him home."

"What? He's being released already?" The mom asked.

"Yeah, don't you want that?" Yang asked. Before shaking her head "I-I mean, don't you want my grandson to be released, sweetie?"

"Yang, she is not your daughter." Blake said. "LET ME HAVE THIS." she snarled.

"We can't keep him forever. By the way, ma'am, your Japanese is very good. How long have you lived in Japan?" The cop asked.  
"Twenty years." She replied.

"Ah, no wonder. Good work." The officers saluted to another officer leaving the cellblock. "We've had our hands full lately. There's even a waiting list for our cells."

"I don't know how jails work, do they have waiting lists for cells? What if there are too many criminals, where do they hold them?" Ruby asked. "Winter told me something similar about it but I just can't put my finger." Weiss pondered.

"Your son is just up ahead."  
Upon hearing that, Jotaro's mother began running forward.  
"Whoa! Sweetie, be careful!" Yang said as her motherly instincts showed.

"Jotaro!" memories flashed by, shown as grainy, yellow clips. "Jotaro, throw the ball to mama!" The first was of a small child with messy hair catching a ball and smiling brightly as he prepared to throw it back. "Very good!"

"D'AWWWW, HE LOOKS CUTE!" Weiss cooed at the sight of Shotaro. "Look at his cheeks, they deserve to be pinched!" Ruby followed up, causing Blake to smile warmly.

"Do your best at the sports meet tomorrow!" The next showed the boy running along a track, chased by several others.  
"Okay!" The boy cheerfully responded.

"Jotaro…" Blake mumbled under her breath quitely.

"We should celebrate. What would you like to eat today?" The last memory showed the boy more grown-up, wearing a school uniform, and placing the school's hat upon his head, smiling kindly at his mother. He didn't look all that muscular, but he was certainly taller than most.

"Damn, he grew up fast." Yang whistled. "He seems a bit thin, I find it weird." Weiss stated, she was so used to overly muscled male characters.

"Mom, all I want is to eat your cooking." The tall kind young man said.

"What a sweetheart! I bet he is gonna be like Jonathan!" Weiss said, way too excitedly. "Uhhh, he crushed four people's unmentionables..." Ruby reminded.

What a kind young man. He most certainly won't turn out to be an edgy, rough-mannered delinquent... Right?

"Jotaro… Jotaro... Jotaro!" More images went by of the boy, including one of him holding flowers and chocolate, before the screen went black…

"Damn, he looks like a crossbreed between Jonathan and Joseph." Yang muttered. "Yaoi..." Blake shyly mumbled.

Before coming back with a crash as Jotaro's glare filled the screen. "YAKAMASHI! You're damn annoying, shut the hell up, you bitch!"

The team's face fell.

Y: WHAT THE FUC-

What a wonderful first impression.

The screen showed him sitting in his cell, his school jacket open and a chain adorning its left shoulder as he held his cap, and significantly more buff than the woman's memories showed. The katakana for 'BAM!' impacted with the screen and the sounds dropped as his mother simply let out an, "Okay!"

"W-What the hell was that?!" Yang screamed. "Ughhh..." Weiss facepalmed, she couldn't have been anymore wrong. "He is... Rude!" Ruby stated the obvious. Blake was so perplexed but she was smitten when she saw his figure on the cell with that bad boy pose.

Episode 1: The Man Possessed by an Evil Spirit

"He's actually a very sweet child!" She turned around to assure the police officers behind her of this fact, before burying her face in her hands. "He's not capable of doing something so appalling!"

"I DOUBT IT." Ruby said. "Ughh, why does he have to be rude to his mom?!" Weiss groaned. "And why does she have to be this stupid?!" Yang dropped the motherly act.

As she spoke, Jotaro just turned over in his cot and one of the officers slammed his foot into the bars. "Hey! Don't fall asleep, Kujo! You're being released! Get out! What part of 'go home' do you not understand?!"

"Give up the tough guy act, pal! Being rude to your mom isn't intimidating at all!" Ruby snarled. "And his mom is so sweet too..." Weiss mumbled. "How dare him call my daughter a bitch?!" Yang huffed.

Jotaro looked at him with a steely gaze, before sighing as he got up. The officers gulped at his intimidating aura before Jotaro spoke up again. "Mom, go home. I'm going to be here for awhile."

"You deserve to get locked up for being disrespectful." Weiss scolds.

Seeing his mother's confusion he continued, "I've been possessed by an evil spirit. I don't know what he'll make me do next. Even during the fight it took all I had to stop it. So don't let me out of this cell for everyone's sake."

Now the team was confused once more. "S-So is he going to be a hamon user..?" Blake asked out loud.

Jotaro lay back down with what looked suspiciously like a radio laying next to him somehow, and the rounder officer rubbed his head in frustration. "For crying out loud… See what I'm talking about, Ma'am? We're trying to release him, but he refuses to leave. Forgive me for asking, but is your son all right upstairs?"

Blake found this a perfect time to get her vengeance against Yang's teasing from the start "Maybe he got hit during the fight and was concussed?"  
"Shushup!" Yang hushed. "Shush up?" Ruby giggled.

He tapped his head in emphasis, and the taller officer sighed. "Come on! This isn't a hotel!"

Suddenly, three other prisoners ran forward and squeezed against the bars in clear fear. "Please, let us change cells!"  
"He's not shitting you! PLEASE! HE IS POSSESSED!"  
"LEMME OUT! FUUUUCK!"  
"OH GOD, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! AAAAAAAA-" They all barked in fear.

"Oh, now that's... Interesting?" Weiss said with uncertainty. "It sounds weird. I wonder what they're gonna fight now..." Ruby muttered. "SANTANA. PROBABLY SANTANA!" Yang called. "Whatever it is, it made the coffin Erina rode it's home and killed those guys from the beginning." Blake said.

"That's enough! Quiet down!" The tall officer grabbed his baton and whacked it against the bars of the cell in an attempt to quiet them down.

Jotaro suddenly stabbed a can with a pen near the base, making everyone look over in shock. He pulled the tab and began drinking from the hole because he's edgy and not like other guys or some shit. Seriously, Jotaro, is it really so hard to drink from the top like a normal human?

"W-What is that?" The cop asked, Jotaro glanced at him and tilted the can to show them that its a beer.

"Why is he shotgunning that can?" Yang asked. "Probably to emphasize that he is a baaaaad boooy! Ughh." Weiss groaned. "Definitely Blake's type." Ruby replied offhandedly as Blake's eye twitched.

"You've been locked up! How'd you get that in here?!"  
Jotaro didn't answer and crushed the can as he finished it, causing the other prisoners to sprint to the opposite side of the cell in fear.

"There has to be a trick. Some sort of trick." Weiss muttered. "Ain't he hot, Blake? Ain't he?" Yang teased with a goofy smile. The faunus swatter her away "Get off me!"

"I told you but you're too far up your ass to listen, its the evil spirit." He tossed the can aside and a book began floating into the air, then into his hands as the radio began playing. "The evil spirit brings things to me."

_Radio: Holy Diver! You've been down too long in the midnight sea-_

"Eh?!" The team raised their eyebrows.

"H-He's listening to a boombox and reading Shonen Jump!" The cop commented.

"Shonen Jump..?" Blake asked with interest. "Probably an R rated comic." Yang snickered.

"H-How?! T-This is a problem! This is a huge problem!" The other replied.

Ruby thought about it for awhile... "It's not evil if it brings you those stuff!"  
"Ruby, it crushed four people's unmentionables." Weiss reminded.

"Hold it!" Jotaro got up off of his cot and stepped forward. "This might not be enough to stop you from releasing me, given how dumb you guys are... But I'll show you what a terror my evil spirit can be." As he talked he removed his hat, which looked torn in the back.

"He's hot..!" Blake whispered. "I HEARD THAT!" Yang yelled with a grin. "H-HEARD WHAT, NOBODY SAID ANYTHING..!" Blake replied hastily.

The prisoners in his cell cringed back. "Just so you'll understand how dangerous it could be to let me out."  
He reached out towards the bars before there was a flash of light and an odd sound effect as a blue colored, very muscular arm with a black fingerless glove, a gold bracelet, and gold-colored studs on the back of its hand.

"THAT IS NEW. THAT IS DEFINITELY NEW." Weiss yelled. "Hamon?" Ruby asked. "NO." Weiss said. "Maybe its legitimately an evil spirit." Yang muttered.

The hand reached through the bars, with Jotaro's mother following its movements in shock, before it grabbed the cop's gun from his holster. The cop watched, surprise clear on his face, as the arm brought the gun back and placed it in Jotaro's hand.

"M-My gun! How?!"  
"W-We've got trouble!" The two cops panicked as the other inmates looked at Jotaro with fear.  
Jotaro, displaying poor trigger discipline by keeping his finger on the trigger and pointing it at them, glared. "Well? Did you guys see my evil spirit just now?! Looks like you didn't. In that case…" He pulled back the hammer, causing the cylinder to rotate and ready it to fire as he placed it against his temple.

"J-Jotaro!" Blake yelled in concern. "What-what-what-WHAT'S HE DOING?!" Weiss panicked. "Relaaaax, that won't-" Yang was interrupted by her younger sister "Yang they don't have auras, like we do!"

("Hey Jolyne, did I ever tell you the time I shot myself in the head to prove I'm not crazy?")

The room was filled with the 'click' of the gun, and Jotaro's mother watched him with wide eyes. "J-Jotaro!" Without hesitation he pulled the trigger, causing the gun to fire with a massive bang, the team flinched and everyone in the room to cry out, expecting to see his brains blasted out of his handsome edgy head.

Holly said nothing, instead gasping as she saw what had happened.

A Persona holding a harp had appeared after Jotaro fired the Evoker- shit, wrong franchise.

The bullet had stopped inches from Jotaro's head, smoke still rising from it as it was clenched between the index and thumb of the evil spirit's hand.  
"OKAY, THERE IT IS AGAIN!" Weiss said as she pointed frantically at the hand. "What is that? What. The fuck. Is that? WHAT IS THAT." Yang asked repeatedly. "That was suspenseful.." Ruby comments as Blake sighed in relief.

Jotaro watched it, breathing heavily and sweating, before calming down. Showing that even he wasn't sure if that was completely safe.

As the camera moved, a figure was actually visible behind him, though hard to make out. Golden shoulder pad and a blue head with a golden headband and black flowing hair was all that was visible, Jotaro's body blocking the rest of the spirit.

"Its forming behind him..!" Weiss whispered. "This is getting quite spooky!" Yang giggled. "I forgot that JoJo is originally horror in it's base." Blake muttered. Ruby was leaning left and right, trying to get a glimpse of what the thing behind the hero is.

"There's someone behind me." He held the gun out, with the spirit mimicking him and holding out the fired bullet. "It seems to have possessed me recently, or something." He flipped the gun around to let the cops grab it by the handle. All as the spirit dropped the bullet, and let it clank against the floor.  
"I'm not getting out unless I know what the hell is going on." Jotaro told them.

It made no sense for the team, there is simply no way hamon can do this, obviously. New powers maybe?

His mother, watching, began thinking to herself as a transparent image of her face floated along the screen, followed by Jotaro's. 'His grandpa, Joseph, had strange powers… but what's happening to my son?'

Yang suddely clapped "Yeah yeah yeah! You're right, sweetie! My husband has strange powers!"  
"... I thought you were over him." RWB mumbled. "Who told you?" The blonde asked.

"Headcanon says Joseph probably entertained his kid with hamon, party tricks and stuff." Blake giggled.

The intermission screen appeared, but now it was different. It held a circular diagram, with the words Destructive Power, Speed, Range, Persistence, Precision, and Development Potential, and grades from E to A. Next to the diagram was a shadowy figure that looked similar to the humanoid that was behind Jotaro, and there were two sentences. One was 'Stand Name', though that only had question marks, and the other was 'Stand Master', which was answered with 'Jotaro Kujo'.  
Team RWBY definitely recognized that this is something new, obviously.

The show returned at an airport, and several men were seen standing or sitting around before Jotaro's mother ran on screen. "Papa!" One of the men looked over, and she began jumping and waving her arms to attract his attention. "Over here, Papa! Over here!"

"She is a bit... Childish, I must say." Weiss said.

"Well, who would want to grow up? Being a kid is awesome! Less worries, less stress... Ahhh, I'd give anything just to be a little girl again..."

"Ruby, you're 15." Yang reminded her. "The youngest in our team." Blake adds.

Joseph Joestar.

"JOSEEEEPH!" Team RWBY screamed. "Ahhhh! He is still as handsome as the day I met him!" Yang squealed.

Though he looked slightly different than he had at the end of Part Two, was still recognizable, wearing a tan coat over a black turtleneck and a brown hat.  
"Holly!" Joseph said with a warm smile but his demeanor changed as he motherfucking trampled some poor, probably Japanese, background character under the sheer mass of his large frame of pure muscle just by running forward "Get the fuck out of the way!"  
And Jotaro's mother, whose name was now revealed as Holly, bound forward to meet him.

"Holly.. That's cute!" Ruby cooed. "Of course! I'm the one who chose the name! She was a healthy baby." Yang tapped her incredibly shredded abs. "You don't look like you gave birth." Blake snarked.

"Papa!" They embraced, Joseph laughing as he spun her around and she hugged his middle. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Waaaaaah! I miss dad!" Ruby fake wailed. Weiss can only stare at the screen in envy.

"If my only daughter needs my help, I can be anywhere in the world within 24 hours!" Somewhere in Morioh, a boy sneezed. Weiss just smiled sadly at Joseph's declaration, she felt like she really missed out on something. But she figured she won't be the person she was right now if it weren't for her crappy life back home.

"Where's Mama?"

"OVER HERE, BABY!" Yang yelled.

"She complained… But I told Suzie it was a business trip for Joestar Real Estate Agency." He let out his signature snicker, and Holly hugged him closer.

"Yeah, you see, I don't want Joseph outta my sight so I didn't like it when he told me he was leaving. But if he brought me along with him then the show is gonna be... R rated and I'm gonna spank some manners to my grandson." Yang boasted. "You're possessive... And gross." Weiss deadpanned. "You went bonkers or something." Ruby said. "Oh come on! Let me dream!" The blonde whined.

"Papa…"  
"Holly… Holly… Hey, Holly! Get off me already!"  
"No! It's been forever since you held me, Papa!" Holly pouted.

"Couldn't blame her." Yang shrugged.

"Look, you… You're a 45-year-old woman. How can you talk like that, what is wrong with you?" Joseph asked.  
"Oh, now you've done it! I'm going to tickle you! Tickle, tickle, tickle… Take that and that!" As she began tickling his sides, Joseph jumped around. "Hey! Stop that! Oh! Ahahaha! HAHAHA- AAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!" He let out a scream, as he waggled his fingers, before realizing the people around them were staring. "The hell are you wankers staring at?" The people dispersed, and Holly bent down to grab Joseph's suitcase.  
"I'll take your bag…"

Ruby suddenly wheezed. "That was awkward and silly." Weiss muttered. "Well, its Joseph. Its a given that his life will never be normal." Blake answered. "Bizarre, heh? Eh?" Yang grinned.

"By the way, Holly, about Jotaro… You're certain he said 'evil spirit'?" Holly dropped the suitcase, beginning to cry. "Oh… my dear Jotaro! Yes. The policemen said they couldn't see it, but I clearly saw it."

"Sweetie don't cry! Mommy is watching!" Yang cooed.

Joseph walked around her and knelt, placing his hand on her back to calm her. "I saw a separate arm… and it grabbed the gun!" Joseph's eyes widened, and he lifted a finger.  
"Others couldn't see it, but you could?"  
"Yes…"  
"So Jotaro says that he's been possessed recently, but nothing strange has happened to you?"

"Okay, this is getting really odd." Weiss said.  
"Don't you mean, Biza-"  
"Quiet, Yang!"

"Maybe, just maybe, the humans in tha universe have finally developed their Semblance." Blake pondered.

Ruby, Weiss and Yang looked at her and it was silent for a moment.  
"Pfft- HAHAHAHA!"  
"WHAT?!" The faunus asked in irritation as the three laughed at her lmao.

"No. But Jotaro says he won't leave the cell until he knows what's going on. What should I do, Papa?"  
"There, there, my beloved daughter. I, Joseph Joestar, am here now, so there's nothing to worry about. Leave it to me." Joseph Joestar declared.

"Why in the world did Joseph had to say his full name, that is just weird!" Ruby pointed out.  
"Don't you mean-"  
"Yang, stop."

They began walking away, and Joseph snapped his fingers as he looked to someone off-screen.

"HEY BABY, oops, wrong part." Ruby joked.

The camera showed a man's lower torso sitting on a chair, clad in red and white robes, who followed after them. As they walked, the man's back was visible, along with his dark skin and black hair.

"Ohhh! Is this Smokey I see?" Yang asked. "Probably, he is very buff by the end of Part 2." Ruby supports her thought. "I second that." Weiss folded her arms.

"I don't think so..." Blake muttered.

"Why not? I bet he is." Yang said.  
"Not every dark skinned person you see is Smokey, damnit." Blake groaned.

"First, I'd like to hurry and see my grandson, Jotaro!" Joseph declared.

The scene cut to a toy car being piloted around the cell by Jotaro, who was now surrounded by various nick nacks brought to him by the evil spirit. A barbell, a coffee table, some random assortment.

"How did he..." Weiss drifted off. "I think its kinda impressive that the spirit brought him those stuff." Blake said.

"H-How terrifying!" The rounder officer commented. "He's got more stuff again… and it's violent. There's something terrifying possessing him. I-If anyone outside found out about this, I'd lose my job in a heartbeat."

"Nevermind your job, how about your own safety?" Yang asked.

"Don't worry." Joseph walked up behind the man, looking into the cell. "I'll be taking my grandson home, thank you very much."

"TWO JOJOS IN ONE PART!" Ruby squealed. "Yeah... Yeah! I just realized that just now!" Weiss' face lightened up. "This is getting interesting." The faunus smiled.

Hearing this, Jotaro looked towards him. "Hey granddad."

"Hey, what the hell are you planning to do? I told you, you can't go in any further! Convince him from over here! it's dangerous!" The cop tried to get Jotaro on his side.

"It's fine. Move! Leave him to me." Joseph replied with confidence.

"Yeah! Do you know who you're talking to, pig? He is the legendary Joseph Joestar! Grandson of the mythical Jonathan Joestar! A member of the Joestar clan who saved the world from evil fucks!" Yang said. "I wonder what's the evil F this time though..." Ruby ponders.

"We can't be held responsible for this! Y-You…"  
"Come now, you're in the way." As Joseph argued with the officer, Jotaro stood and walked forward. The camera cut back to show the incredibly buff and large Joseph fucking toss the two officers aside like they were goddamn paper.

"Pfft HAHAHA! What did you expect?!" Ruby laughed. "He looks a thrice the size of those officers, my gosh." Weiss said. "The Joestars are big boys." Yang said.

All while Holly ignored it like it was natural as she explained to Jotaro what was going on.  
"Jotaro! It's your grandfather! I'm sure he'll be able to help you! Please come out with your grandfather!"

Both manly men walked towards the other, impressive heights, impressive stature. stopping once they were facing each other and Joseph pulled open.

"Get out. We're going home." Joseph said with a stern expression.  
"Get lost." Jotaro replied.  
"... I have candy." His grandfather smiled.

"Pffft." Ruby chuckled.

"Look, I didn't ask you to come here. Help me? What the hell can you do? Sorry you came all the way from New York, but there's no way you can help me." Jotaro flicked his hand and revealed a metal finger from Joseph's mechanical hand.

"Oh!" RWBY shrieked.

Joseph looked down in shock, realizing what had happened while Jotaro looked at the finger like a child inspecting a new toy. 'Th-The pinky from my artificial left hand! When was it torn off?'

"How did he- how did the evil spirit even..?" Weiss asked. "Joseph didn't even feel it!" Yang said. "Because its not his real hand, duh." Blake answered.

"You see? Do you get it now?" Jotaro turned away dismissively, flicking the pinky at Joseph for him to catch. "That's my evil spirit. Don't get too close to me, gramps. Or you'll just shorten what little life you have left." Jotaro walked away, the cell door closing on its own. For some reason.

"... He is a ruffian, in a totally different way than Joseph." Weiss mumbled. "And you're telling me he's 17? Didn't like Joseph thought toy clackers were a good idea against Wamuu at 19? And he never used them again." Yang said. "That Wired Beck guy sliced them off remember?" Blake reminds her. "That was the only time Lisa Lisa gets to fight too." Ruby muttered sadly.

Joseph watched him go, thinking. 'H-How can this be? I don't believe it… It was able to deceive me right off the bat… Yes… I know exactly what Jotaro's... Evil spirit is. But rather than explaining it with words, if he experiences the truth himself, he'll understand much better. No, he needs to physically understand, because of the dangers he'll experience in the future.'  
He placed his pinky in his pocket, before snapping his fingers once more. "Avdol, you're up."

"See? NOT SMOKEY." Blake told the three. "Alright, alright! Sheesh, sorry Miss SJW!" Yang groaned.

The mysterious dark skinned man that had followed him from earlier stepped into the light. "This is my Egyptian friend I met three years ago, Avdol." More of his body was now revealed, such as the necklace he wore and his serious-looking face.

"What, is he like his bodyguard or something?" Ruby asked. "Pffft- did you really think Joseph needs a bodyguard?" Yang giggled. "Ya got me there!" The leader snickered.

Jotaro looked towards him, and Joseph motioned towards his grandson.  
"Chase my grandson Jotaro out of this cell."  
"Yes I am."

"Don't. He looks pretty strong, but do you really think I'd let someone chase me out of here just because you told him to do it? What is wrong with you, hell no. Now I'm just gonna be even more stubborn and want to leave even less." Jotaro crossed his arms, but rather than looking like a spoiled brat, he still looks intense as hell.

"He is 17 alright..." Weiss mumbled.

Avdol's serious demeanor didn't change. "I'll have to get a bit violent. But soon enough, he'll be so addled with pain, he'll be squealing-"  
"That's fine." Joseph interrups him.

"I think Joseph was butthurt his grandson wrecked his pinky." Yang chuckled at the thought.

Holly looked shocked at Joseph's words. "Papa, what are you doing?"  
"H-Hey, we can't have you-" the cops tried to protest.  
"Yakamashi!" The buff old man yelled.  
Both officers stood ramrod straight. "Yes sir!"

"They're weenies." Blake laughed, the leader laughed with her.

The focus now on Avdol, the screen became blurry as the man was surrounded by a red aura, and his theme Fire Shaman began.

Now things are getting interesting.  
"HAMOOOOOOOON!" Ruby cheered as the rest got hyped.

The onlookers watched, not sure what was happening, before the red aura turned into flames and Avdol threw his arms forward, coalescing the flames into a humanoid bird-like creature.  
It had the body of a red-colored muscular man, but its head was that of a phoenix-like avian with red feathers and a yellow beak. It's lower body was covered in flames, hiding what it may have looked like, with more flames emanating from its wrists. It let out a screech similar to a bird's, but it was just off enough to be unsettling.

"HOLY SHIT THAT IS ONE BUFF CHICKEN!" Yang screamed. "THAT IS NOT HAMON AT ALL!" Ruby adds. "WHAT IS THAT, WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE NAKED?!" Weiss screeched. "UGHHH!" Blake winced.

"The fuck." Jotaro looked shocked, "That's-!" Holly as well gasped, while Joseph smirked his smirk.

"That's right. Avdol also has a so-called 'Evil spirit.' An evil spirit that Avdol can control freely!" Joseph grinned.  
"So that means that Avdol guy is evil..." Jotaro concludes.

There was a pause.

"... And that evil spirit's name is…" Joseph ignored his stupid statement as the spirit flew forward, fire being poured from its mouth as it screeched once more. "Magician's Red!" It danced in midair, before the flames along its wrists circled Jotaro's throat and arms, physically lifting him into the air and slamming him into the wall of his cell. Holly gasped, and Jotaro coughed.

"Oh gosh!" The leader screamed. "Flames?!" The faunus asked.

"I-It's hot! Fire..! I'm burning! My arms are burning! Wh-What is this evil spirit?" Jotaro grumbled.

"Quick! Weiss! Save my grandson and Blake's future groom!" Yang nudged the heiress in panic. "Stop it, you!"

The cops watched from a distance, and the rounder one shook his head, "Kujo's plastered himself against the wall and won't move, why though."  
The taller one continued, "I don't get this at all… B-But isn't it getting sort of… How is it so hot?! That's insane! It's way too hot!" As his words confirmed that they couldn't see the spirits like Holly, Jotaro, Joseph, and Avdol could, the thermometer the cops were looking at swiftly rose along with the heat of the flames.

"They can't see the flames?" Blake asked. "HOW CAN THEY MISS THAT MUSCLE PHOENIX!?" Ruby suddenly shouted.

Back in the cell, Magician's Red grabbed Jotaro by the shoulders and brought him forward, only for Jotaro to grit his teeth and snarl.

"Is it gonna bite him?!" Yang asked.

Suddenly, a face appeared superimposed over Jotaro's. It was colored purple, just like its arms, with its eyes a similar shade. It flexed its body, throwing Magician's Red away, and freeing Jotaro.  
"OOOOOOOAAAAA!" it yelled as it broke free from the buff phoenix man's clutches.

"OOOOH! There it is! It's finally shown itself! And that fact that it's so clearly visible means it's very powerful." Joseph grinned.

"JOTARO'S EVIL SPIRIT!" Team RWBY screamed.

A purple aura now surrounded Jotaro, as the spirit manifested behind him. Its body was now visible as well, with elbow guards and a red scarf around its neck, plus yellow lines running along its biceps, chest, and abs. Its body and muscle size seemed to be larger than Jotaro as well, nearing Jonathon's physique level.

The team blushed at the musculature. "He is as buff as daddy Jonathan!" Yang fanned herself. "Stop calling him daddy!" Weiss snarled. "It's like a crossbreed between Bruford and a Pillar Man!" Ruby said. Meanwhile Blake was fixated on it's face. It looks like a wild version of Jotaro himself.

"Teme…" Jotaro waved his hand, and with a cry of 'ORA!' the spirit snapped its arms forward as it phased through the cell bars and grabbed Magician's Red's throat.  
"Nggggk?!" At the same time, Avdol choked, bending backward slightly as flames flowed through the air around them. On his neck, clear handprints were visible, in the same shape that the spirit's hands were in as it continued to throttle Magician's Red. "I can't believe he's able to make it manifest this clearly!"

"Wait, so the host can feel whatever the spirit is feeling?" Yang asked. "I think so." The heiress replied.

"I'm surprised you have an evil spirit, too. And grandpa, the identity of the evil spirit…" Jotaro continued to point forward in his signature pose as he casually talked with his grandfather while the Egyptian guy was getting strangled the fuck out of his wits.

**Get blue balled lmao Im evil. :)**

**I just want to leave it in a cliffhanger for now and what better way to end it than have Avdol get choked out, but the next one will come shortly.**


End file.
